Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan
by Lord Akiyama
Summary: This version of the story has been aborted.  It has been rebooted as "The Autumn Swan."
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

As she made her way toward exiting the Owlery, Cho Chang looked up and found herself coming quite suddenly face to face with Harry Potter. She gasped as they botched stepped back from one another just a little so as not to physically collide.

"Cho!" Harry nearly cried.

She watched as a light shade of pink was beginning to form on his cheeks. To this she smiled.

"Harry," she said.

Both tried to step to one side so the other could pass through on the opposite side. Only they were both stepping into each other's path. Cho giggled, Harry nervously chuckled. Soon enough, Cho grabbed his shoulders. Feeling her touch caused Harry's cheeks to burn warmer than before. Cho moved him to one side while she stepped through the other, letting go once she was past him. Another giggle from Cho and another nervous chuckle from Harry exhaled from both.

"Um, watch your step on the stairs," she said, her soft Scottish accent more clear than before. "It's a bit icy at the top."

"Okay," Harry managed to utter, though he wasn't quite sure if she heard him.

She watched as he made another nervous chuckle before entering the Owlery. She turned to make her way down the outer steps. She was past two of the snow covered cinder blocks when she heard Harry call out to her.

"Cho?" he asked, a bit more audible than before.

"Yes?" she responded, quickly turning toward him with a smile.

"Um..." Harry managed to utter. "I just wondered if..." She watched as he nervously paced in place, his eyes trying to focus on her while at the same time attempting to help him find the words he wanted to say next. "Ijuswonderifmaybeyouwangoballwime." His muttering the words rather fast combined with the cries of some crows and owls made it difficult for her to understand just what exactly came out of his mouth. She tried to figure out what he said, but was unsuccessful.

"Sorry," Cho said, "I didn't catch that."

"Um..." Harry uttered. He tried to take a deep breath, hoping it would slow down his rapidly beating heart, and pray the next set of words that came out of his mouth was much better received than the last time. "I was just... wondering if maybe you wanted to the ball with me." His beating heart slowed. Almost to the point that it ceased completely.

"Oh," Cho said as his words began to sink in. "Um..."

It seemed as though time itself came to a stand still. As if nothing else moved, or even existed, until Cho gave Harry her answer. Her smile then began to widen just a little more, momentarily turning away from Harry in an attempt to hide the blush that was starting to appear on her cheeks. After having looked down for a split second, she looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay," she said.

Blinking his eyes and his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red was enough to convince her that Harry was more alive than he was a stature. "Y-you..." he muttered, not quite sure if her answer was registering correctly. "You would?" He asked in an almost quiet tone, as if raising it would cause her to change her answer from what he thought he hear her say.

Cho nodded again with a giggle. "Yes," she replied. To him, it sounded as though she spoke breathlessly. "Yes, I would."

Harry thought that once she had given her an answer, the tough part would be over. He then realized he quite honestly didn't know what to do or say next. Either he wasn't paying attention when such an advice was being presented to him or no other bothered to tell him. Still blushing madly and blinking his eyes rapidly, he stumbled over various audible noises that came out of his mouth to figure out what to say next. To this, Cho giggled some more and covered her mouth with a free hand. She herself beginning to feel her blush deepen to a darker shade of pink.

After what seemed like days, Harry managed to finally say something with words. "I guess, uh..." he managed to utter. "I guess I'll see then. Yeah?" He mentally felt like digging a hole and burying himself in it.

"Yeah," Cho responded with another giggle after removing her hand from covering her mouth. After another moment of silence, she looked back at the outer stairs and then looked up at Harry to give him a wave. "See you then."

"Yeah," Harry said breathlessly. "See you then."

He watched her descend a pair of the snow covered steps before she stopped and looked back up at him. She giggled a little, causing him to nervously chuckle. She turned to continue her walk until it appeared she realized something.

"Oh," she said as she turned to face him again with a smile. "What will you be wearing?"

Something else Harry felt he either wasn't paying attention to or no one told him about. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, he had an answer to that. "I, uh..." he began to mutter, scratching his head with a free hand and darting his eyes away from Cho for a quick second. "I guess my regular dress robes. Nothing too fancy, really." He kind of wished he didn't say the last part, believing that might be a negative to her.

Cho giggled and nodded. "Alright," she replied, her cheery disposition still intact to Harry's surprise. "See you then."

She gave him another wave, this time resulting in him waving back with a nervous chuckle. She giggled and then turned to finally finish her descent down the snow covered outer stairs. Harry watched her leave before he turned to step back into the Owlery. His nervous smile slowly began morph into joy.

She said yes.

Harry couldn't remember what happened next. One second, everything went black. The next, he was laying on his back with Hedwig pecking gently at his cheeks to awaken him. Apparently he fainted from his brain still trying to register that he, Harry Potter, was going to the Yule Ball with Cho Chang, the girl he wanted to ask. He exhaled gently as the joyous smile slowly returned to his face.

At least no one was around to have seen him fainted.

Except for the various owls and birds making noises that resembled laughter.

* * *

"_Harry Potter?!_"

Cho was burying her face with both hands, finding herself completely embarrassed as her friends were squealing over who she was going to the Yule Ball with. While she had no problem being one of the most popular girls in Hogwarts, she sometimes felt she would rather have been content with just a few friends and a normal school life. She just happened to be the only muggle-born female in Ravenclaw and the only female on the house Quidditch team. Not to mention winning the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup in her first year as Seeker.

"How'd it happen?" Lisa Turpin asked rather excitedly. "How'd it happen?"

"What are you going to wear?" Mandy Brocklehurst asked, almost at the same time as Lisa's question. "You have a dress that would compliment being a champion's date, right?"

Most of the other girls were either repeating the questions asked before or were looking to pry into Cho's emotions, wondering if her going to the Yule Ball with Harry would develop into a relationship with him. The drawback to being popular is that everyone wants to know everything. This only made her blush deepen and her wanting to be left alone more desirable.

Then came a more familiar squeal, followed moments later by Cho being glomped from behind. This caused everyone, even the embarrassed Cho, to giggle. Cho dropped her hands from her face and looked over to her hugger with a grin.

"I didn't think you'd be this excited, Marietta," she said.

"It gets better," Marietta Edgecombe responded, almost ready to squeal once more. She bit her bottom lip gently before finally hopping up and down while still clutching onto Cho. "I'm going to the ball with Cedric!"

An explosion of squeals and cheers erupted from that one particular spot in the Ravenclaw common room. Loud enough for the portraits to stare at them, most of whom shaking their heads with disapproval. Cho could only giggle gently, glad that her friend was able to receive some share of popularity. While she was still being asked question, some of the attention was now being directed to Marietta who was more than willing to answer.

"He actually thought about asking Cho," Marietta gladly explained. "But then he asked me instead. I guess maybe he knew that Cho was going with Harry. Cedric Diggory asked me to the ball! Can you believe it?"

Hearing that Cedric thought about asking her out as well made Cho blush a shade of red. If there was ever any doubt of her popularity, the knowledge that two champions wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball dashed them for good. She felt a mixture of flattery and shyness, the likes of which she hadn't felt before.

The girls' excitement was interrupted by the sounds of groans and a few cheers. They turned to see a small group of their male housemates gathering. After a few moments, they noticed that the center of attention was Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He had a big smile on his face, shaking hands and mouthing "thanks" every now and then.

"What happened?" Padma Patil managed to ask.

"It's Roger," Eddie Carmichael answered, being the male closest to the girls. "He asked Fleur Delacour to the ball and she accepted."

"Roger is going with Fleur Delacour?" Lisa nearly cried.

"Merlin's ghost, this is exciting!" Mandy cheered. "That's three champions each going with a Ravenclaw!"

"Say what?" Terry Boot asked. He managed to hear the last thing Mandy said and turned to the girls to make sure he heard it correctly. "Other champions are going with Ravenclaw students?"

"Cedric is taking Marietta and Harry is taking Cho," Lisa squealed.

"Wizard!" Eddie and Terry said in excitement before turning to the other males to inform them of the news.

Soon enough, all the male students were made aware that three of the four Triwizard Tournament champions were taking Ravenclaw students to the ball. The males and females joined together in cheering as they managed to create a circle around Roger, Marietta, and Cho. Roger smiled wider, as if to show off just how proud he was to be a Ravenclaw as well as the center of attention. Marietta continued to hop with excitement and retain her clutch on Cho, filled with joy as she was getting some attention she never had before. Cho tried to look away, feeling just a little more embarrassed about her increasing popularity.

"Well that settles it, ladies and chaps," Roger announced. "We Ravenclaws are certainly better than those other houses. We have the brains. We have the talent. And we certainly have the charm. We are the true champions of Hogwarts!"

Nearly every Ravenclaw that had found themselves nestled in the common room cheered at Roger's proclamation. Cho just kept her mouth shut behind a shy smile as everyone else followed Roger in chanting "_Ravenclaw!_" many times before breaking out in the familiar fight song they would sing before a Quidditch game. On one hand, a Ravenclaw victory is a Ravenclaw victory and she certainly had the house spirit pride flowing through her. On the other hand, she didn't think three Ravenclaw students going to the Yule Ball with champions should constitute the kind of victory similar to a Quidditch win.

It was times like this she wondered if it would have been better to have been a plain Muggle just like her folks.

* * *

I want to take this time to give some thanks to Brone Greyclaw, Howard "True Blue" Chu, and Monkey Mouse, whose stories have been of inspiration in helping me find my way in developing this story. In particular, Greyclaw's "Different Magic," Chu's "Harry Potter and the Prodigy Mystics," and Mouse's stories of what Cho's POV would have been like in "The Order of the Phoenix" and "The Half-Blood Prince." I found these stories to be pretty spot-on when it comes to staying true to the characters and the world created by JK Rowling and have found myself plenty of times rereading them so as to get a better idea of how I should approach this story. I also want to give notice to Phoenix King and The Novice whose stories, "Harry Potter and the Fury of the Elements" and "The Seekers" respectively, were just pure fun to read along with the previously mentioned authors and their stories. Thanks for helping me find my path.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Okay, so wearing blue would be house spirit overkill for you," Marietta said. "I can understand that. But are you sure you don't wanna wear something more... exuberant? You're with a champion, you know." Marietta took her own advice to heart, wearing robes made of blue silk and designed in a more ravishing fashion.

"Yes, Marietta," Cho sighed. Though she was smiling, there was a slight hint of annoyance from hearing her friend attempting to be more helpful. "I'm quite sure I don't want to wear something more exuberant, even though I'm with a champion." Cho was perfectly content with her robes. Silver-white polyester designed to resemble a Chinese dress.

Finishing their descent down the stairs from the Ravenclaw tower, Cho and Marietta entered the entrance hall. It was packed with students from all three schools. The school faculty was being very strict about not wanting to open the doors to the Great Hall until it was eight o'clock on the dot. Since their partners where from different houses, both girls had to edge their way through the overgrown crowd before them.

"Can you see him?" Marietta asked rather impatiently within the constant "_S'cuse me!_" and "_Sorry!_" being said as she moved through the sea of humanity.

"No, I can't see your date," Cho replied. "Nor can I see mine." After passing through a few more bodies, she was able to spot someone familiar. "How about we wait with Roger?"

"Fine by me," Marietta said.

The two girls made their way as quickly as they could near one side of the Great Hall doors. Once there, they came face to face with the smiling Ravenclaw Quidditch captain and his date, the Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour. They noted how stunning she looked in her robes of silver-gray satin that accentuated the curves of her body. Of course, it wasn't hard for her to be stunning in anything given she was a Veela. Supposedly.

"Might as well wait here," Roger said to his housemates. "Professor McGonagall mentioned something to Mr. Filch about the champions and their partners going last after everyone else is seated." The blue dress robes he wore resembled a lot like the kind of formal wear high ranking British military officers would have donned. He definitely wanted to look fashionably worthy of accompanying a champion like Fleur while showing off his Ravenclaw pride.

"So you boz are wiz ze o'zer champions?" Fleur asked. She had a light smile on her face and sounded as polite as she could be. It was no secret that most, if not all, the Beauxbatons students think little of Hogwarts in comparison to their school. In a way, one could feel that they would feel the same about the students.

"Yes, we are," Marietta replied, putting on a light smile of her own for the foreigner. She then extended her hand for a shake to which Fleur accepted. "I'm Marietta. I'm with Cedric. This is Cho. She's with Harry." Cho and Fleur then shook hands.

While Fleur and Marietta began conversing, Cho's attention was fixed on Roger. He noted that she wasn't wearing any blue, causing him to ask her about it through mouthing the words. Cho replied by shaking her head and mouthing that she wasn't interested. To this, Roger just sighed and rolled his eyes while forming a grin. No use trying to argue with her.

When Cho made the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team three years ago, Roger learned rather quick that if she was not going to put her heart into something trying to change her mind would result in a not-so-pleasant retort. He can still remember when she shrunk the rest of the team's uniforms hours before her first game in protest. Fortunately, their winning the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup proved her point in that she was better suited as a Seeker than Keeper.

"Cedric!" Marietta called, bringing the attention of the other three to her. She was looking over the crowd near the Hufflepuff tower, smiling and waving. "Over here!"

Moments later, a relieved Cedric Diggory appeared before them with a nervous smile. His robes appeared nothing more than the traditional formal wear for males, though there was an obvious hint of yellow to showcase his house spirit. Noting this, Roger gave Cho and friendly glare for not going along with the others.

"Sorry about that," Cedric said. It almost sounded as though he was catching his breath. "Zacharias Smith thought it would be funny to hide my robes in the girls dormitories." To this, Roger chuckled while Cho and Marietta just smiled. Fleur didn't seem to think it was something to be discussed openly, giving a sigh of distaste and rolling her eyes.

Cedric turned to Marietta and lightly bowed his head before taking her arm in his. "You look nice, Marietta," he said.

"Thanks," Marietta responded. She gave a shy smile and appeared to be blushing light pink. Seeing this made Cedric blush a little himself.

It wasn't long before they were joined by the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum. Being Quidditch players themselves, Roger, Cedric, and Cho were still in awe of being in his presence. Just months ago over the summer, he was competing in the Quidditch World Cup as Seeker for Bulgaria. Now he was here in Hogwarts competing in the Triwizard Tournament. And yet he appeared just as nervous as any other attending the Yule Ball. His robes were red and designed in a more militaristic fashion that still came off formal. He bowed to everyone and looked about with a sense of unease.

"I guess ve are vaiting here, eh?" he asked with a shy smile. More than every it was obvious that he was just as regular as everyone else despite his current status of fame and recognition.

"Seems like it," Cedric replied with a sigh. "Getting close to eight. Wonder where Harry is?"

While Cho was a patient person, she too begin to wonder when Harry would show up. She turned toward the Gryffindor tower to see any sign of him. As if on cue, she managed to spot him descending the stairs with his friend Ron Weasley. He was barely at the bottom when he looked up to find her. As soon as their eyes met, Harry stopped dead in his tracks and was already blushing a shade of pink. Cho giggled gently and looked down for only a second. It was obvious that while she wasn't the best dressed girl next to Fleur and Marietta, he still found her quite attractive.

After a few moments, Harry managed to make his way through the crowd and into the gathered group. Upon seeing Fleur, Ron refused to show himself in the dress robes he was wearing. Cho remembered that Harry said he was wearing his regular dress robes, nothing too fancy. Not a sign of house spirit on the cotton design. She thought he looked rather handsome regardless. Harry didn't once remove his green eyes from Cho, causing her to blush a light shade of pink herself.

"S-sorry I'm late," he managed to say, though he sounded as though he was whispering.

"You came," Cho responded with a gentle smile. "That's all that matters."

"Oh good, all the champions are present," came the familiar voice of Professor Minerva McGonagall. Everyone turned to see the academic Head of Gryffindor appear before them. "Everyone else, please proceed into the Great Hall!"

The champions and their companions watched as the other students began to file through the opened doors leading to the Great Hall. Cho noted that Harry made a small wave to the crowd. She looked over and saw a rather gloomy Ron proceeding inside with the others. His robes was nothing short of a disaster. Cho wondered what could have possibly made him wear something like that. Looking at his face, she figured he was thinking the same thing. What she found surprising was he was accompanying Padma Patil. Her fellow Ravenclaw housemate. A lot of questions began to run through her mind about how exactly that pairing came about. Looking at Padma's face, Cho figured she was thinking the same thing.

"Goodness, Mr. Krum," Professor McGonagall said as the last pair of couples exited the entrance hall. "Wherever is your partner?"

"Here she comes, ma'am," Krum replied. The others noted that he was looking toward the stairs leading to the Gryffindor tower. They looked over and all were suddenly stunned in complete disbelief.

Quietly floating down the stairs was Hermione Granger. But she looked nothing like the Hermione the Hogwarts students remembered. Her hair was sleek and shiny, twisted up in an elegant know at the back of her head. Her robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue. A nervous smile came upon her face as she came upon the group and noted the looks she was receiving. A light pink blush appeared on her cheeks as Krum nervously stepped to her, took her hand and bowed. She then looked over at Harry and gave him and light wave.

One would feel jealous if her date was being waved at by another girl. On this occasion, Cho didn't think it was something to fuss over. After all, she had seen Harry with Hermione lots of times along with Ron. From what she understood, the three were friends since arriving at school on their first year. Besides, Harry wasn't the only one completely and utterly entranced by Hermione's sudden appearance for the ball. All the males and even Fleur and Marietta were in wondrous awe. She also noted that he wasn't quite blushing upon seeing Hermione. Instead, he just looked rather surprised that she was capable of such beauty.

Professor McGonagall had them line up by pair, champions on one side and their companions on the other. Fleur and Roger would lead, followed by Cedric and Marietta. Cho began wonder if Professor McGonagall found everyone's reaction to Hermione's appearance rather enjoyable as Viktor and Hermione were positioned to be last to enter. She couldn't help but grin at the thought of what the other students were going to be like. This was certainly going to be interesting.

With her arm in Harry's, she took a deep breath and looked up at the champion accompanying her. "Ready?" she asked.

Harry looked at her, the blush upon his cheeks returning. "I'm really nervous," he whispered his reply to her.

Cho quietly giggled. "It's okay," she said.

Seconds later, the door creaked open and the pairs walked through. The Ravenclaw students began to cheer as they watched their Quidditch captain appear with the Beauxbaton champion. Ron tried to sulk down in the hopes that Fleur wouldn't see him in the excuse for dress robes he was wearing. Padma paid little attention as she was too busy joining along with her housemates. When Cedric and Marietta appeared, the Hufflepuff students decided to show their house spirit by cheering their champion on. Soon enough, dueling "_Ravenclaw!_" and "_Hufflepuff!_" chants began to sound. The Gryffindor students began to eagerly await Harry's arrival and muttered amongst themselves in plan to show up these other houses what house spirit was all about. The Slytherin students could do nothing but grumble. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students felt the whole thing was silly.

As Harry and Cho entered the Great Hall, an explosion of cheers was heard from the Gryffindor students. Harry blushed a deeper shade of red, once again at the center of attention. What made him even more nervous was that he was walking arm in arm with the one girl he asked to the ball. Even though she knew her fellow housemates were going to cheer her on like they did for Roger and Marietta, it still caused Cho to blush shyly. The dueling "_Gryffindor!_" and "_Ravenclaw!_" chants were growing louder and louder, making both Harry and Cho more nervous and nervous as they made their way toward the top table to join the others.

Then the cheering stopped. A hushed silence came over the students as Vikor and Hermione entered last. Every student within the Great Hall had their eyes focused solely on the beautiful girl they couldn't believe was the same Hermione Granger. A vast majority of the boys had their jaws dropped to the floor. Even Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin who loved nothing more than to make the lives of Harry Potter's friends miserable any chance he got, was in majestic awe of the girl passing by. He couldn't think of anything negative to say about her at that moment. Ron Weasley looked as though the world had ended as he saw his friend pass through. The disbelief he was feeling was indescribable.

When the champions and their partners reached the top table, they stood behind the seats they would be taking. In the center of the table would be the five judges, though Harry noted that Bartemius Crouch was absent and in his was place Ron's older brother Percy. Harry and Cho would be seated next to Percy, next to them would be Cedric and Marietta. Viktor and Hermione were to be seated next to Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, next to them would be Fleur and Roger. In the very center of the table was Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster. With a smile on his face, he looked over everyone within the Great Hall before clapping his hands together.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore proclaimed. Those at the top table took their seats first before everyone else in the Great Hall.

Harry and Cho took a quick look at one another. She giggled, he nervously chuckled. Shy smiles appeared on their faces with light shades of pink on their cheeks. They then turned away to their other seated companions. Harry to Percy, Cho to Marietta.

"Isn't this great?" Marietta squealed quietly. Cho nodded in agreement. "My heart is pounding so fast in so many different places. Can you believe this?"

"Yeah," Cho responded, though not directly replying to the question. "It's something else." She did admit that the position she was in was certainly exciting.

The Great Hall was nothing like she remembered it just hours ago. The walls covered in sparkling silver frost, hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. Though moments before house spirit was clearly being showcased, the students were no longer sitting according to their house. In place of the house tables were maybe a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones that could sit about a dozen people. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang students alike scattered about and mingling with one another. It was an incredible sight to behold.

"You look..." Cho heard Harry try to say with a cough. She turned to see his green eyes fixed upon her, his lips forming a shy smile and his cheeks blushing a deeper shade of pink. "You look wonderful, Cho," he managed to finally say.

Cho smiled upon hearing his words. "Thank you, Harry," she said.

"I mean it," Harry said in an almost whispering tone, as if saying so louder would be reacted negatively. "You look wonderful."

She herself began to blush a light shade of pink. She believed he was being honest and it was very flattering.

"You're quite handsome yourself, Harry," she responded with her smile. "I mean it, too." She giggled gently as she watched his blush deepen into a more crimson shade.

There was no denying Harry Potter's attraction to Cho Chang.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who gave comments, added this story to their favorites, so on and so forth. I am rather humbled and surprised at the quick show of support from you guys. I would also like to take this time to point out a little something I forgot to mention. This story is set out to be a mixture of both movieverse and the actual books. Much of what I will be drawing from will be the actual books, though I will use elements from the movieverse I like such as Harry asking Cho to the ball at the Owlery. Once again, thanks for the support.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"While I never been the sort for such things, meself," Professor Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, began, "this recent display of house pride has been quite a show." Spout gave a hearty laugh before drinking her cup of tea. Despite how formal the Yule Ball was, her dress robes were still rather shabby and dumpy. Though not dirty as she would normally be, it was still a bother to any one who cared.

"It's been quite impressive indeed, Pomona," Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, said with a light giggle of her own. "Hearing the children cheering on their housemates with such excitement, kinda makes me feel young again." The two elder women laughed together at the nice thought before turning their attention to their fellow professor. "I'm quite sure this has been especially exhilarating for you Filius. Three of the four champions' partners being from Ravenclaw. I guess you really are a professor of Charms." McGonagall and Sprout laughed gently.

Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, smiled. Though he'd been rather shy about the sudden display of house spirit from his students, he was quite humble with just how passionate they were. "I must say that it does leave a tingling feeling within," he managed to say in his squeaky tone with a chuckle. "Makes me feel proud to have such children in my house."

"Oh, good-y," came the familiar groaning sarcasm of Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin. Snape slouched in his chair while somewhat resting his head on his left hand, his fingers rubbing his temple. "Next thing you'll know, they'll start proclaiming Flitwick as the grandest Hogwarts professor of all and next in line to succeed Dumbledore as Headmaster. How ecstatic."

The four academic heads of the Hogwarts houses sat at their own table, separate from the other professors and closer to the top table.. All four showed some display of house colors, though Snape was clearly masking his too well. When the champions and their companions were coming out, they were quite taken aback by the display of house pride being shown. Flitwick was beginning to blush a little by the time Harry and Cho appeared as the Ravenclaw students were getting more passionate and excited at seeing a third student of their house accompanying a champion. McGonagall and Sprout clapped along with the other professors while Snape just rolled his eyes.

"Come now, Snape," Sprout said in an almost pleading manner. "Don't dampen the merriment and joyous fun we're having. Why, it's Christmas! There's nothing wrong in a little celebration."

"Forgive me for not being in such a celebratory mood," Snape retorted. "My blood pressure is far too low for me to be prancing about with glee." In reality, Snape was just down right bored out of his skull.

"Don't mind him," McGonagall said, her smile turning into a wicked grin of her own. "He's just jealous that none of his Slytherin boys or girls are at the top table to show off their house spirit. After all, he has none of his own." McGonagall and Sprout laughed about together while Flitwick felt good enough to chuckle along. Snape just leered at all three of them.

* * *

Harry wasn't trying to avoid her on purpose. Cho knew that. He was just nervous. While the Yule Ball was a traditional event associated with the Triwizard Tournament, it was still a fancy date. Just a very public one. He was nervous enough just asking her to go out with him and now he had to be seen with her by nearly everyone in the school. She watched as he would listen to some of the conversations from the other champions around the table. When his green eyes met her, he blushed a shade of pink and smiled shyly. He would stare at her for a good moment before taking a quick wolf of his sirloin before turning away to hear Fleur belittle Hogwarts in comparison to Beauxbaton. She gave a light giggle as she watched him before taking another bite of her pork chop.

"What's he doing?" Marietta asked Cho, noticing Harry's behavior. "Why aren't you guys even talking?"

"He's just shy," Cho replied with a soft giggle. "You should have seen him when he asked me to the ball."

"You know, I'm actually surprised he asked you," Marietta noted, almost as though she was ignoring what her friend just said. Cho knew what was coming. "In all honesty, I thought he was going to ask Hermione."

The Rita Skeeter column in the Daily Prophet. Her profiling of the four champions before they engaged in the first task. Cho read it purely out of curiosity as she remembered those few times Harry would react when they noticed one another. She found the paragraph about how Hermione was the love of Harry's life interesting. It made her wonder why Harry acted the way he did when he saw her if he was supposedly with Hermione. The column also explained his short outburst when she returned his quill the day it was published. She still found image of him turn white in sheer horror of having yelled at her with his cheeks flushing red rather cute.

"How about asking him about it?" Marietta asked.

"_Marietta!_" Cho whispered. "I'm not going to ask him that!"

"Why not?" Marietta pushed. "For all we know, you're just a replacement for tonight."

Cho bit her bottom lip in frustration. She was not happy with the way Marietta was acting. Believing that Harry was not being genuine with his affections toward Cho. Yet she did admit that she was still curious about the whole deal. Even though she understood Harry and Hermione had a friendship dating back to their first year in school, she wondered whether there were any romantic feelings. Sure he didn't blush when he saw Hermione appear the way she did tonight. But who is to say his feelings were any different within.

Cho slowly turned away from her friend and look over at Harry. He was beginning to sweat a little and was staring at his empty plate as if he was expecting something horrible to suddenly appear. "You alright, Harry?" she asked, raising a brow curiously.

Harry turned to her quite suddenly. He appeared white with terror while his cheeks blushed crimson red. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I..." he tried to say in a whisper. Even with how quiet he was, his voice sounded off key. "_I never danced before!_"

Cho wanted to laugh. She instead settled for a gentle giggle. This was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Gryffindor Seeker. Triwizard Champion. Who a month ago went face to face with a full grown Hungarian Horntail. Yet all of that made little difference. Very shortly, he had to dance with her in public. Here he was scared to death of having to dance for the first time. With the girl he was obvious was attracted to. In front of practically everyone in the school. He might as well have had a second go with the dragon.

"I only practiced once when Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball," Harry added. He was obviously in a state of panic and looked as though he would faint any minute now. She had to calm him down and fast.

"How much do you remember?" Cho asked. Asking that question wasn't exactly helpful, but she needed to know what he knew in order to put something together.

"I think I kinda know the steps maybe," Harry replied. "But I don't know the order." He nervously watched as everyone in the Great Hall was finishing their dinner. The mandatory dance of the champions and their partners was getting closer and closer.

"Shhh..." Cho soothed as she placed a hand upon his.

She watched as he reacted immediately to the feel of her touch, this time her skin making contact with his. His blush was as deep as a blush could possibly be as he looked at her with a mixture of shock, shyness, embarrassment, nervousness, and surprise. His green eyes open as wide as could be. His attention placed directly upon her and nothing else. More importantly, he was calming down.

"Don't worry," Cho whispered, almost breathlessly. "I'll help you with the order."

Harry wanted to say something in response, but then he heard Dumbledore ask for all the students to stand. After doing so, he watched as the Hogwarts Headmaster cleared the floor. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore made the tables zoom back along the walls. Along the right wall, a raised platform was conjured into existence. Harry watched as musical instruments began to appear and the students were enthusiastically applauding the arrival of the night's music band, the Weird Sisters.

"Lead the way," Cho lightly giggled, focusing his attention away from the band preparing to play.

Harry took a quick look at his companion, blushed a shade of pink, and then led her nervously to the brightly lit dance floor. First. He was doing all he could to avoid catching anyone's eye, though he managed to spot Gryffindor housemates Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas waving and sniggering at him. Finding a spot on the floor to dance upon, Harry then turned to Cho who gave him a nod. He swallowed and took a deep breath, gently taking one hand in hers. He then slowly placed the other, even more gently and rather nervously, upon her waist. Doing this deepened the shade of blush on his cheek before he looked up at his companion. He watched as Cho placed her free hand upon her shoulder before looking up to him with a smile. He was beginning to breath heavily.

"Alright, Harry," Cho said quietly. "The first thing I want you to do is keep your eyes on mine. Don't ever look away from my eyes until the song is finished, okay?"

She could feel his increased nervousness of being told not to look away from her eyes. To not look away from any part of her. He slowly began to nod. The Weird Sisters began to play a slow, mournful tune that caused Harry to panic. Yet he did as he was told and kept his green eyes locked on her eyes before swallowing again.

"Now, close your eye lids," Cho continued. "Don't move your eyes, just close the eye lids. Try to keep them still." She watched as Harry slowly did as he was told. "Listen to the music. Listen to the rhythm. Let it flow into you."

She felt him relax as the music began to play. She paid no attention to the other champions and their partners making their way to the floor and concentrated on Harry. She could sense his following her words and letting his senses go to the rhythm and the beat of the Weird Sisters playing. She smiled and gently tightened her hand that was in his.

"Open your eyes," Cho said.

Harry did as he was told. Feeling himself become one with the music made him see things different. He kept his eyes directly fixed upon Cho's, but he had a feeling that all he could see was her. Everything else around them had no resemblance to the Great Hall or was occupied by any other body. It was just Harry and Cho.

"Ready?" Cho asked breathlessly.

Harry nodded.

They were not the best dancing couple by any stretch of the imagination. When the champions and their companions were no longer the center of attention and all the other couples stepped onto the floor, there were many that were much better. Instead, Harry and Cho were perfectly content with their dance. A gentle smile formed upon his face. His nervousness gone and the fear of embarrassment shattered, he just concentrated on looking in her eyes and moving with the flow of the music. Not even the distraction of others speaking to him could break his focus.

"Nice socks, Potter," chuckled the familiar voice of Alastor Moody, the year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, as he passed. He was dancing with Aurora Sinistra, Astronomy professor, who was nervously avoiding his wooden leg.

"Thanks," Potter responded, his green eyes and attention locked permanently upon Cho and her eyes.

Cho decided he was comfortable enough to converse while dancing. "Nice socks?" she giggled once Professor Moody clunked away. "I remember you saying you weren't going to wear anything too fancy tonight."

Harry chuckled with a grin. He was feeling comfortable. "Dobby the house-elf knitted them for me," he said. "Christmas present."

"A Christmas present from a house-elf?" Cho asked in a teasing manner. "My, you really are a celebrity for even house-elves to give you presents."

"It's a long story," Harry said. "He tried to help me in my second year and I repaid him by giving him something he wanted. We've become good friends since."

"I see," Cho said, giving him an understanding nod.

They continued with their dance until the final, quavering note from the bagpipe sounded.

* * *

Well, this would have been updated a lot sooner. But then took a long time getting their updates all set up. Gave me lots of time to actually write some additional chapters to the story. I'm in such a "Harry Potter" mood right now, it's not funny. Well, actually it is, but I don't think it should be right to laugh. Keep on reading and reviewing, folks. And new readers are always appreciated. Back in a few with the next chapter.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

As soon as the music stopped, Harry heard clapping and applause. This shook him out of the state he was in while dancing with Cho. His nervousness also returning just a little as he realized that he still in the presence of other people and that he had just danced with the girl he wanted to be with. He managed a chuckle along with a shade of pink upon his cheeks as he turned back to Cho.

"You did good," Cho said with a gentle smile. "Really."

"Thanks," Harry said, almost in a whisper.

The Weird Sisters then began to play another song, this one much faster and a little heavy. Panic seemed to cross Harry's mind at the idea of having to dance again. He looked to Cho, who gave off and light giggle.

"We don't have to dance," she said. "I'm actually a little thirsty." She wasn't really thirsty, but she could tell Harry was just not ready to keep on dancing. Besides, she wasn't all too familiar herself with the music being played.

"Okay," Harry said in relief.

He quickly led her off the dance floor and toward the table where bottles of butterbeer were being conjured. They managed to pass by Harry's fellow Gryffindor housemates Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson dancing. They noted that the two were dancing so exuberantly that others backed away in fear of injury. Harry and Cho shared a laugh at this sight. As they reached the table, Harry nervously performed his best act of gentleman behavior by opening a bottle for her first. She thanked him with a smile after receiving her drink. As Harry grabbed his bottle, he noticed Ron Weasley and Padma Patil sitting at a table not far.

"Would you like to sit down for a minute?" Harry asked Cho, nodding his head in the direction of his friend and his companion.

Cho looked over after taking a sip of her drink. As soon as she recognized her Ravenclaw housemate, she turned back to Harry and nodded. "Yes, I would," she replied.

Harry led her over to the others. They just weren't expecting to see what they saw. Ron slouched about as low as he could possibly go while Padma had her arms and legs crossed. Both had separated themselves with two empty chairs between them. Harry and Cho looked nervously at one another and then shrugged. They took sips of their drinks and took their seats. Harry next to Ron, Cho next to Padma.

"Hey, Padma," Cho said as she sat down.

"Hey, Cho," Padma sighed, looking to exit her current state of boredom and into a more perky disposition. She sat up straight and gave her friend a smile. "You and Harry looked really nice dancing up there."

"Thanks," Cho responded with a light giggle, trying hard not to blush from the compliment. "He was really nervous, but we managed to pull it off. How about you and Ron?"

The mention of Ron Weasley dampened Padma's mood as she sulked back in her chair. "Don't ask," she demanded. "I only went with him because I was desperate to go to the ball. Now I feel like strangling my sister for hooking me up with him."

"How about strangling that brother of his instead?" The girls looked up to see Padma's twin sister from Gryffindor stomping toward them. Parvati Patil dropped herself forcefully in her seat next to her sister and sighed. "If I wasn't all dressed up and we were somewhere less formal, I'd sock that George Weasley in a heartbeat."

"What'd he do this time?" Harry asked. Seeing that Ron was in no mood for conversation and would rather stare enviously at Hermione and Krum, he decided that he might as well try to converse with the girls. It was certainly better than doing nothing.

"He wanted me to test out these things he and his brother were making," Parvati answered. "Fred was trying to make Angelina Johnson do the same thing. The minute he sat down, they didn't want us to order any food and instead eat these sweets they had. It was tempting, but we figured something was up since it was from them."

Harry did his best to sustain even a chuckle. He enjoyed being around Fred and George Weasley and was very much interested in seeing them make Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes a reality. Though he wouldn't dare tell that to his fellow housemate Parvati. "Did they managed to trick someone into eating one?" Harry asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, lots," Parvati groaned in response. "A couple curious Beauxbatons girls, a Durmstrang male, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. I didn't mind that Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe from Slytherin were on the receiving end of these things, but that's besides the point. Whenever someone ate one of their snacks, things happened to them. Susan fainted, one of the Beauxbatons girls had a nosebleed, the Durmstrang male vomited."

"What happened to Crabbe?" Harry asked with a smile. If a friend of Draco Malfoy was on the receiving end of one of the Weasley jokes, he definitely wanted to hear about it.

"He complained about his temperature going up and something uncomfortable forming," Parvati answered, though not quite in the same enthusiasm as Harry. "He ran off as soon the effects started happening. Look, those two Weasleys were trying to push this stuff in our mouths the most the whole time. Me and Angelina, two girls who did not want to be test subjects to these things and were expecting a fun night of dancing and mingling. I'm actually surprised Angelina is still tolerating Fred. Those two boys weren't even trying to dance properly. George spent the whole time trying to look up and down my robes!"

It was Cho's turn to sustain a giggle. She did look down on such male behavior, especially from her Quidditch teammates looking to catch a peek of their only female player when changing in and out of her uniforms. But there was just something infectious and cute about the Weasley twins. While such behavior in most males was driven by raging hormones, Fred and George would do it just for a laugh.

"May I have your arm?" a male voice asked suddenly.

All five looked over to see a male Beauxbatons standing before the three girls, his hand extended for any one of them to grasp. Cho quickly smiled and wrapped herself around her champion's arm to show that she's taken, an act which caused Harry to look at her in surprise and blush a heavy shade of pink. Fortunately, she went unnoticed as the male's question was immediately answered.

"Arm, leg, I'm yours!" Parvati said quickly. She immediately placed her hand upon his hand and went off to the dance floor.

Padma watched in stunned silence as her twin sister from Gryffindor rejoined the fun before returning to her sulky state. Cho looked over at her housemate and tried to give her a reassuring smile. When Parvati didn't return following the end of the song, Padma felt even more depressed. She glanced over at Ron and looked to burn holes in him with her glare. Cho thought it better not to speak any further on the subject in fear of being on the receiving end of a verbal lashing from her friend.

Moments later, the four of them caught sight of Hermione Granger approaching them. She had a big smile on her face. Her cheeks a light shade of pink from dancing. "Hey," she managed to say with a light wave, though it was barely audible given how quiet she sounded and how loud everyone else in the Great Hall were.

"Hey," Harry said casually. Cho noted that Harry appeared indifferent at seeing his friend the way she was. The same could not be said about Ron, who didn't say a word and just looked at her.

Hermione grabbed a nearby chair and sat herself with her friends, giving a friendly wave to Cho and Padma in the process. Both Ravenclaw girls responded with a friendly wave of their own. "Hot, isn't it?" Hermione said with a light giggle. She began fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

"_Viktor?_" peeped Ron. Cho looked over and saw the withering looking he was giving Hermione at the mention of that name. "Hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"

"What's up with you?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend in surprise.

"If you don't know," Ron replied in a scathing tone, "I'm not going to tell you."

Cho watched Hermione stare at him for a moment before looking to Harry, who just shrugged. "Ron, what--?" Hermione barely got to speak when she was hit with an even bigger surprise.

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You..." Ron darted his eyes about and turned his head in different directions. As if those would help him find the right words to say to Hermione. "You're _fraternizing with the enemy_, that's what you're doing!"

Cho did not see this coming. Looking at Harry, it was apparent to her that he didn't either. Ron's outburst happened to capture Padma's attention, wondering what was going on. A few couples nearby were also starting to look over, curious to as to what was happening.

Hermione had her mouth fall open for only a moment before addressing such accusations from her friend. "Don't be so stupid!" she replied with anger. "The _enemy_! Honestly... Who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

"I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?" Ron responded, ignoring her statements firmly.

"Yes, he did," Hermione answered. The blush on her cheeks began to deepen into a shade of red, but it was less out of nervousness. Rather she was getting angrier at Ron. "So what?"

"What happened?" Ron asked, almost mockingly. "Trying to get him to join _spew_, were you?"

"No, I wasn't!" Hermione nearly screamed, standing straight up as if to tower over him. "If you _really _wanted to know, he... he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"

Cho noticed that more people were starting to stare in their direction. This argument between Ron and Hermione was getting louder and louder with each sentence being made. She looked over at Harry and could see that he felt completely helpless. His two best friends were yelling at one another and he couldn't think of anything to do to stop it.

"Yeah well, that's his story," Ron said in a nasty tone.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

"Obvious, isn't it?" Ron replied. "He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with. He's just trying to get closer to Harry. Get inside information on him. Or get near enough to jinx him."

To Cho, Hermione looked as though she had just been slapped by Ron as opposed to being told those statements. "For your information, he hasn't asked me _one single thing_ about Harry, not one," Hermione said, though her voice started to quiver.

"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means!" Ron retorted, not letting up on his verbal assault. "I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions--"

"I'd _never _help him work out that egg!" Hermione screamed in outrage. Her eyes were beginning to burn furiously at Ron over the words he was saying to her. "_Never_. How could you say something like that? I want Harry to win the tournament. Harry knows that. Don't you, Harry?"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," Ron sneered, preventing any chance for Harry to responded to Hermione. Cho noticed that Harry wasn't just feeling helpless, he was beginning to get real scared.

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" Hermione said hotly.

"No it isn't!" Ron shouted. "_It's about winning!_"

If there was ever any doubt that their argument was getting any attention, it was laid to rest by that statement. The two paid no attention to any one else other than themselves. If people were within an earshot and they weren't dancing, they were looking very much at Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger looking ready to attack one another.

"Ron," Harry managed to say quietly. "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum--" Cho was stunned to watch how quickly his friends ignored him.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky," Ron said. "He'll be wondering where you are."

"_Don't call him Vicky!_" Hermione screamed very much at the top of her lungs. Believing that continuing to argue would be futile, she stormed off across the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd.

The attention the argument gained just stared for a moment before turning away and returning to their own business. Harry and Cho looked at Ron and complete disbelief over his actions. Ron just kept his attention and glare firmly on the direction Hermione walked off to. Padma looked over to find her sister and noted she was with other Beauxbatons boys.

"So," the Ravenclaw Patil twin began to say to Ron. "Are you gonna ask me to dance at all?"

"No," Ron said firmly and without hesitation.

"Fine," Padma retorted. Cho watched her friend get up and walk off to join her Gryffindor twin sister. She could swear Beauxbatons boys were being conjured to join them as if being zoomed over by a Summoning Charm. It was now just her with a confused Harry Potter and a raging Ron Weasley. Could this get any more interesting?

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" asked a voice. It did. The three looked up to see Viktor Krum, Durmstrang champion, stand before them clutching two butterbeers. He was fortunately oblivious to what just happened.

"No idea," Ron said mulishly. Cho was have expecting him to have another outburst right then and there. "Lost her, have you?"

Krum didn't seem to look insulted. Just rather surly again. "Vell, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks," he said/ He nodded to Harry and Cho before slouching off. Leaving it to just the three of them again.

Watching the emotional outburst that was on display first hand, Cho began to wonder. It seemed like Ron was much more jealous than Harry of Viktor Krum accompanying Hermione. In fact, it seemed as though Harry didn't really mind. She kept coming back to Marietta's words earlier as well as the Rita Skeeter column. As strong as those indications were that Harry and Hermione were going out might have sounded, it paled in comparison to what she just saw. Harry had little care that Hermione was going with someone else whereas Ron was clearly voicing his opinion. If Hermione was the object of Harry's affection, wouldn't he be yelling at her and not Ron? Cho also wondered about Hermione's reactions. Feeling more hurtful with each statement Ron uttered, as though she was sensitive to whatever he said of and about her. If Hermione was supposedly the love of Harry's life, wouldn't she be more sensitive to what Harry said and not Ron?

"Go on, Harry," Ron managed to mutter in a sulky tone. His speaking broke Cho out of her train of thought as she watched Harry look at his friend. "Don't mind me."

"Ron--" Harry tried to begin saying.

"You spent days frantically mulling over how to ask Cho Chang to the ball," Ron said. "Now you're with her. Have fun, mate. Besides, I've already argued with you for the year."

Harry didn't know whether to laugh at the last part or not. He looked over to Cho, as though he was looking for some advice on what to do Cho. Her attempt at giving him a reassuring smile lasted only a split second. Harry then sighed. His choice, his decision. Stay and sulk away with Ron. Leave and try to have fun with Cho.

Moments later, Harry stood up with Cho's arm in his. "Later, Ron," he said and slowly began to walk away.

"Bye, Ron," Cho said, hoping to ease the emotions a little before accompanying her champion off.

Ron sighed and watched everyone else before him have fun

* * *

Nothing much to add. Keep reading and reviewing.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Harry and Cho swiftly made their way through the gathering crowd of students. There was cheering and dancing from every young wizard and witch alike as the Weird Sisters played "Do the Hippogriff" to everyone's delight. Cho began laughing as she noticed Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, was crowd surfing. The sight of the little old man being passed around above the heads of the students wasn't exactly something she would have imagined seeing. Harry took notice of her laughing and chuckled himself. They wondered if Professor Flitwick was either having a good time or scared out of his mind.

They finally managed to slip out of the Great Hall and entered the entrance hall. They stopped short of the front doors that stood open, looked at one another, and continue to gently laugh as the imagine of having seen the Charms professor still fresh in their mind. They slowly began to descend down the stairs toward the rose garden when Cho remembered something. Something Ron had said before they left him alone back inside. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Harry.

"Harry," she said. "Back inside... with Ron..."

The mention of his friend's name quickly registered in Harry's head. "Oh," he muttered. "Oh, um... I'm really sorry about that, Cho. I'm really sorry you had to see that. Tonight... of all nights." He blushed as soon as he realized the last thing he said.

"Oh, no, it's alright," Cho said with a sigh. "I don't think any of us saw that coming. They're your friends. If I'm being a burden because I'm your partner--"

"No, no, you're not a burden," Harry said as quickly as possible. "Honestly."

Which brought Cho back to what she wanted to talk to him about. "Harry," she began. "Ron said that you've been... um..." A light shade of pink formed on her cheeks at the thought of what she was about to ask. "Did you... really... spend weeks trying to... ask me... to the ball tonight?"

She watched as Harry stopped dead still. His cheeks were glowing with red crimson and his green eyes shot wide open. It took a good moment before he slowly and nervously turned to face her. It was a rather embarrassing question to answer. But a question he was willing to answer any way. "Y-yes..." he said in an almost whispering tone. "A-as soon as P-professor McGonagall mentioned the champions n-needing p-partners... I... I wanted to... to ask... you."

For the first time either could remember, Cho looked at him in a quiet awe. She may not have been blushing, but she felt warm inside hearing that she was the first and only girl he wanted to ask. She always thought it was curious before that he would react in some why whenever their attention was focused on each other, even if they lasted only for seconds. She was quite flattered to have been asked to go to the Yule Ball with him. And over the course of the evening, the recognition of his affections for her became exhilarating.

They stared at one another for what seemed like hours before their attention was caught by fluttering fairy lights that twinkled about them. They gently laughed in the realization that they were in the rose garden. White flakes floated slowly downward, adding to the blanket of snow that covered the open air surroundings. The bushes. The winding, ornamental paths. The large stone statues. Despite the cold, the water flowed in the fountain. No doubt under a spell to keep from freezing into a block of ice.

Then they heard the sound of giggling and moaning. They looked around and saw many couples about. Some were sitting on carved benches. Others pressed up against doorways and pillars. There were even a few whose hidden presence was somewhat betrayed by the constant shaking within the bushes. Harry and Cho looked at one another, blushing at the sudden thought that they might even attempt to do what others were doing. With a gentle, nervous laugh, they quickly made their way along one of the winding paths that passed through the rosebushes. They didn't get far when Harry came to a halt upon hearing an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"--don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

Cho wasn't paying attention to the voices about and was quite surprised when Harry stopped walking. "What is it?" she asked.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Harry heard a second voice say. It sounded anxious and hushed, not wanting to be overheard by any one regardless.

"Snape," Harry answered Cho.

She noted that his tone was a mixture of annoyance and fear. Annoyance because it was well documented around school the dislike Harry and Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin, had. Fear because of the feeling that he had brought her into the line of fire. The Potions professor was unrelenting to those associated with Harry. For Cho to be on the receiving end of his wrath was something he didn't want to happen. Given how much closer the voices coming, it was too late for him to get her out of harm's way.

"It's been getting clearer and clearer for months," the second voice continued. "I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it--"

"Then flee," said Snape, interrupting without a hint of remorse. "Flee. I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Seconds later, the visible bodies of Professor Snape and Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang, appeared from around the corner. As they walked, Snape had his wand in hand. He was blasting apart rosebush after rosebush, either looking for something or just disgusted with the sight of them. He stopped when blasting one of the bushes resulted in squeals of horror. Seconds later, a pair of dark silhouettes appeared before the two adults.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape barked as one of the bodies, a barely dressed female, sped off past them. "And the same for Hufflepuff, Stebbins!" The second body, a loosely dressed male, ran after his companion. Snape snorted as he proceeded to resume his destruction of the rosebushes. Until he caught sight of Harry Potter.

"_You!_" he roared.

Cho watched as the Potions professor marched toward them, his wand pointed directly at Harry as though prepared to cast a spell upon her champion. She clutched Harry's arm tight and stopped short of trying to hide herself on her companion's side. Harry's expression changed to that of determination as he soon found himself once again face to face with Snape.

Snape stared at Harry and then made a quick glance at Cho. His eyes focused back on Harry unflinching. "And what are you doing with her, Potter?" he demanded in a stern voice.

What he was implying was all too clear to the two students. At first, Cho felt rather humiliated by it. That a professor of Hogwarts would dare think they would be amongst the other couples, finding a hidden spot to do more than just getting to know one another. Then again, such a thing often happened during these kinds of events. It was the duty of whichever professor was assigned, to put a stop to such behavior. Having seen the consequences her fellow housemate received in getting caught showed that he was just doing his job. Of course, one didn't need to be a genius to figure that if Snape ever came into visual contact with Harry he would pull any excuse to punish him without real need for probable cause. And she just happened to be in the middle of it.

"We're walking," Harry replied. He sounded firm and undaunted. "Not against the law, is it?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, a death glare focused directly on Harry. There was silence between them that lasted for a few moments. "Keep walking, then!" Snape said in a low growl. The Potions professor brushed past them, once more resuming his patrol as his long black cloak billowed out behind him. Karkaroff hurried along after him and moments later their footsteps were out of their hearing range.

It took a while before Cho moved again. He retained her clutch on his arm, yet rested her head on his shoulder and sighed with relief. She cannot remember another time when she was in a position like that where a professor seemed prepared to deduct her for something inappropriate. It took some heavy breathing before she was able to slow down her beating heart.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, slowly turning to look at her with his green eyes. "I never wanted you to be involved in that."

It was starting to seem to him that for every good thing that was happening tonight something bad followed immediately after. After the nice dance with Cho came the argument he witnessed helplessly between his friends. After watching in amusement Professor Flitwick go crowd surfing amongst the students, Professor Snape threatened to punish them just for being in his presence.

"Let's just go," Cho whispered. "Please?"

Harry nodded and obliged her request. They slowly resumed their walk, her remaining clung to his arm and her head on his shoulder. It was clear to him that she was very shaken by what just happened. Being harassed by Snape had become something he and his friends were used to. It was a whole new experience for someone like Cho. He felt something needed to happen that would cheer her up quick.

The path they took brought them to a large stone statue of a reindeer. Over it they could see a tall fountain with sparkling jets. Harry thought about just sitting on a nearby bench and admire the view. Just as he found one, he noticed that it was occupied by the shadowy outlines of two enormous people. They were apparently doing what he wanted to do, watch the flowing water in the moonlight and floating snow. Then he heard one of them speak, the voice also too familiar to him.

"Momen' I saw yeh, I knew," spoke the husky voice. There was no question the voice belonged to Hagrid. This didn't sound like the kind of scene he should walk in on. And given that Cho was still reeling from the encounter with Snape, running into another professor was not the best thing to do.

Harry looked around for a detour to walk though. For some reason, he couldn't help notice the beetle on the stone reindeer. Suddenly, he noticed back up the path two figures that were half-concealed in a nearby rosebush. The giggling managed to bring Cho's attention to that direction and a sudden smile came over her face. Seconds later, she was covering her mouth with a hand to keep from laughing. Harry noticed this and looked over to see if he could recognize what she saw. When he did, he also smiled and tried to suppress a chuckle. The figures were Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour and her companion, Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Roger Davies.

Seeing as though the unsuspecting couple looked very busy, Harry and Cho decided to sneak off past them. It was easy enough, though Cho wanted to take her time so that she could get a better look. Any chance she could get to embarrass her fellow teammates was something she took great pride in, and no doubt this was something she would enjoy ragging her captain over. Harry just found the whole thing funny.

Once they arrived in the entrance hall, Harry and Cho broke in laughter over what they just saw. Cho took pleasure in the situation the most, bringing relief to Harry as she was now getting over the Snape ordeal. To see someone like Roger Davies engage in the kind of situation he was in was definitely something that would brighten one's spirits.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Cho asked, giggling in a manner one of her friends would. "He looked absolutely petrified the way she appeared. Oh, I can't wait to tell the others about this!"

Harry soon escorted Cho back into the Great Hall. A vast majority of the students were no longer present. The few that stuck around were either dancing to the music of the Weird Sisters or gathered at a table or two mingling with students from different houses and schools. The two noted one particular table that saw Parvati and Padma Patil surrounded by a crowd of Beauxbatons male admirers. Harry and Cho shared a light laugh at the sight. They also found no sign of Ron Weasley, probably having turned in early out of boredom.

Cho took a look at the dance floor, noting that there were not many couples about. She looked up at Harry and smiled. "Dance with me," she said with a gentle giggle.

Harry almost blushed at her request, but then took a look at the dance floor himself. There was barely anybody there that would care to watch him. The only faces he recognized where Gryffindor classmates Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, both seemingly lost in their own little dance. Even if every now and then Ginny would wince as Neville accidentally stepped on her toes again.

Harry shrugged as he looked back at his companion with a smile. "Alright," he said.

He let Cho drag him onto the dance floor to spend the rest of the evening dancing. This kind of dancing he had no problem doing. Just sway along to the rhythm of the music. Simple enough. Harry and Cho kept dancing, occasionally giggle and chuckling from deep stares at one another, until the Weird Sisters wrapped up the final song before the stroke of midnight. The band acknowledged the final round of loud applause while Argus Filch, caretaker of Hogwarts, began hustling the remaining students out of the Great Hall and into their dormitories. It was time for bed, no exceptions.

"Thank you for the evening, Harry," Cho said with a smile as he lead her up the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower. "I had a good time."

"Me, too," Harry said, forming a smile of his own.

As they approached closer to the bronze eagle knocker guarding the house common room and dormitories, the noticed waiting at the top were Cedric Diggory and Marietta Edgecombe. They were able to see Marietta blush and nod to something Cedric said before the two turned to see who was coming closer.

"Hey, Cho!" Marietta said in an excited tone.

"Hey, Marietta," Cho responded in a more gentle tone. "Looks like guys had a long night, too."

"Yeah," Cedric said rather shyly, brushing the front of his hair so that he can bring his hand over to scratch the back of his neck. "Had a fun night ourselves. How about you two?"

"We had a good time," Harry managed to say nervously.

"Actually glad to run into you," Cedric said. "There was something I needed to tell you."

"Okay," Harry said rather curious and surprised.

"Lemme say good night first," Marietta said before turning to Cedric.

"I might as well say mine, too," Cho gently said to Harry, taking his hand to shake. "Thanks again for tonight."

"No problem," Harry said breathlessly. Something suddenly clicked in his brain. Before he knew it, he had brought Cho's hand up to his lips for a kiss. This cause him to blush at the realization of what he had just done. He watched as she blushed a shade of pink from the suddenly sign of affection. Her smile then widened and she began to giggle shyly.

"I, uh..." Cho muttered as she slowly backed her way up the rest of the steps to join Marietta in returning to her house common room. "I... I'll... I'll see you later... Yeah..."

"Yeah..." Harry muttered. "I'll see you..."

Harry and Cho continued to stare at one another until Marietta, having answered the knocker's riddle, grabbed Cho's arm and dragged her into the Ravenclaw common room. Once they were standing before the fireplace, she stared at her friend with a stern look. But for only a moment before the two began to burst into a fit of uncontrollable squeals and giggling.

"Oh my goodness!" Marietta cried. "This was so amazing!"

"Yeah," Cho managed to mutter from her giggling. "Amazing."

"I swear, Cedric is so romantic," Marietta continued. "The way he talked. The way he danced. The way he treated me all night. I was totally head over heels in love with him! If I hadn't been so nervous, I would've made him kiss me on the lips instead of the cheek."

"I guess you guys really did have a fun night," Cho giggled as the two girls dropped themselves onto the nearest couch.

"Yeah," Marietta said with a sigh. "Oh, how can I sleep now after tonight?"

Footsteps were heard entering the house common room. They looked over to see Roger Davies, nervously smiling, make his way to the male dormitories. A wicked grin came over Cho as she recognized why his smile was nervous.

"Hey, Roger," she called out to him. "Get to spend some time in the bushes with Fleur?"

Hearing the question caused Roger's cheeks to turn crimson. He stared at his teammate with disbelief for only a second before quickly making a mad dash toward his bed. Cho began to laugh while Marietta gave her friend a curious look.

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

Cho had no problem answering.

* * *

Okay, the quick updates seem to be coming to an end as I'm now working on the next chapter on a normal schedule. Continue to read and review, folks. Don't forget to spread the word.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Any bets? Any bets?"

"Come on, place your bets! Step up, mates! Don't be shy."

"Three lads."

"One lady."

"Four go down."

"But do four come up?"

Fred and George Weasley stopped speaking when someone bumped them harder than the others. They turned with raised brows to see that the assailant was none other than their little sister Ginny, who was glaring at them in return.

"Don't be so mean," she said. With a shake of her head, she turned and rejoined the crowd heading toward the lake.

Fred and George looked at one another. Barely a second passed before shrugging the whole thing off.

"Any bets?"

"Fleur's 10-1."

Cho sighed as she looked upon the time. Ten more minutes before the second task was scheduled to start. Marietta was no where in sight. She couldn't imagine her friend missing a chance to see Cedric Diggory compete. She looked over to Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin, who both shrugged. The last they saw of her was last night when Roger told her that Professor Flitwick wanted to see them. She didn't return by the time the others went to bed, she didn't return when they awoke this morning, and she didn't return during breakfast. Where was she?

Cho was wondered where Harry was. The other three champions, Cedric, Viktor Krum, and Fleur Delacour, awaited with the five judges upon the docks on the other side of the Black Lake. From the docks, the champions and the judges would be taken by boat to a wooden platform that had been magically erected hours ago at the center of the lake. This was were the officiating would be conducted. They would have been there by now, but the fourth champion was still absent.

No sooner when she wondered did she start to hear some cheers. She looked over and smiled as the familiar figure of Harry Potter ran swiftly toward the other champions and the judges. She sighed with relief to see that he was able to make it on time. Then she giggled as she watched him skidding to a halt that resulted in mud being splattered on Fleur's robes. Nothing against Fleur, really. Just watching Harry being himself was enough to bring a smile to her face.

The judges and the champions entered the boats and made their way to the wooden platform at the center of the lake. During the journey, Ludovic Bagman, Ministry Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports as well as one of the five judges officiating, brought the end of his wand to his throat. Simply speaking the casting spell "_Sonorus!_" and his voice was booming out across the water and toward the stands.

"Welcome to the second task!" Mr. Bagman announced with a smile on his face. "Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure, of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to complete the task, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this. They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. We will begin shortly, as soon as all our champions are ready."

Cho watched with a smile as the four champions appeared positioning themselves at the edge of the platform to begin their task. Harry was wearing the standard issue swim wear the students received. The colors were determined by the house the wearer was in, so his had a scarlet top and gold trunks. She watched as he swallowed something and began feeling the effects right away. As if he was about to throw up right then and there.

"The champions are ready, which will start on the sound of the cannon," announced Mr. Bagman. Bagman looked over at Argus Filch, caretaker of Hogwarts and the man selected to fire the cannon, who gave him a nod. Bagman turned back to the spectators and smiled. "On the count of three, then. One... two..."

_BOOM!_

The judges shot glares over at Mr. Filch, who gave a rather weak and nervous smile for letting the cannon of off early. Again.

Cho was about to stand a cheer, until she watched as Harry didn't exactly dive into the water along with the other champions. In fact, it took a boot from Alastor Moody, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, to get him into the competition. Seeing as how he still looked like he was going to be sick as he hit the water, she began to worry. What exactly did he swallow? Why did he swallow it?

Moments later, she watched in awe as Harry suddenly leaped out of the water. He arched his body so that he would float over from behind and dive right back into the lake. The rousing display of showing off certainly received an ovation from the crowd, except from Slytherin of course. Cho smiled and clapped upon seeing him appear to fine. Whatever he swallowed must have been something that was meant to help him in completing the task. She would have to remember to ask him what it was he used.

As minutes passed, the students began looking to occupy themselves as they wait for something to happen. Cho remembered to bring a quill, some parchment, and her Arithmancy book for the year and work some more on her essay. She ended up not getting far before she had the sudden urge to daydream, something she didn't do very often. Neither was thinking about Harry Potter.

The image of Harry in his swim wear embedded in her memory caused her to giggle and blush a light shade of pink. She couldn't help but take note of how defined the muscles on his arms were. While nowhere near the kind of frame Viktor Krum had, it displayed just how physically conditioned he was. Those arms. It was too bad he was wearing robes during the Yule Ball. She wouldn't have minded feeling the muscles on his arms.

"You're attention, please!" Mr. Bagman called. "It appears that the Beauxbatons champion, Miss Delacour, has unfortunately been forced to retire. She will take no further part in this task."

Cho was brought out of her daydreaming upon hearing the announcement. She also heard the Beauxbatons students moaning with displeasure. Their champion was certainly bound to fall in the points standings. She looked at the time and noted that it had been a little more than thirty minutes since the second task began.

Cho once more began to wonder where Marietta was. This was unlike her to miss anything as big as the Triwizard Tournament. As she looked around, hoping to catch sight of her, she also began to notice something else. Harry's friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, could not be found either. She could see Ginny asking around for the whereabouts of her brother, speaking to fellow Gryffindor housemates Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, even Colin and Dennis Creevey. Watching them shake their heads at Ginny, Cho concluded that Ron and Hermione had not been seen recently.

Fifteen minutes remained in the time limit when Fleur Delacour emerged from the water. As she was being lifted out of the water, her fellow Beauxbatons students gave her some quieted applause. Clearly they were disappointed that their champion would not be able to complete the task and come within anywhere close to first place. Cho noted that Fleur looked very shaken as stood on the platform. Sure the water was cold, but it seemed like something happened down there that got to the champion.

She watched as Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons and one of the five judges officiating, went over to comfort her champion. It appeared that something important was being said between the two as Fleur suddenly began to bawl. She screamed as she tried to jump back into the lake, only to be restrained by the rather large woman. The other judges began to rush over to help Madame Maxime in keeping Fleur back, who was kicking and screaming with all her might. Either she was a sore loser... or her stolen treasure was of great value to the champion.

"The one hour time limit has expired," Mr. Bagman said. "A time penalty will be issued against the three remaining champions. However, the task shall continue."

Cho couldn't stop worrying. Her friend Marietta along with Harry's friends Ron and Hermione were not present to worry along with the other students about what could be happening to the champions. To think about missing this event was unthinkable. What could possibly prevent them from being here? Did something happen to them?

Barely a minute passed since Mr. Bagman made his announcement did a pair of object emerge from the lake. Not a single student push themselves as far forward on the stands as possible to see what was happening. Seconds later, they recognized the facial features of Cedric Diggory. An explosion of cheers sounded as the first champion to complete the task appeared. The Hufflepuff students wasted no time chanting "_Cedric!_" showing their support for the champion.

As for the second object that emerged. Cho looked a little closer. Was that Marietta? After staring in disbelief for a few moments, Cho was finally convinced that it was indeed her friend Marietta Edgecombe who emerged with Cedric from the lake. As she watched Cedric assist Marietta in swimming toward the wooden platform, she couldn't help but wonder why Marietta was in the lake in the first place. Then it hit. She was Cedric's stolen treasure. Cho couldn't help but giggle at the realization and the potential meaning it presented.

Moments later, two more objects emerged from the lake. The crowd was about to cheer when they suddenly noticed that one of them looked like the head of a shark. Practically everyone gasped in horror before witnessing the shark head begin shrinking. Soon enough, it was revealed to be Viktor Krum, Durmstrang champion. The Durmstrang students began to cheer wildly and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, another one of the five judges officiating, showed no shame in applauding his star student on and leading a "_Viktor!_" chant. So much for fair and balanced officiating.

Cho squinted her eyes to get a better look to see who Viktor's champion was. She gasped as she recognized the face of Hermione Granger in the water. She smiled a little she watched one of Harry's friends being assisted out of the water by her rescuer. She then began to give the situation some thought. So the valued treasures of the champions were clearly someone very dear to them. For Cedric, it was Marietta. For Viktor, it was Hermione. Guessing from those two revelations alone, one would think that the champions had to rescue their Yule Ball companions.

But Cho wasn't in the water. She wasn't somewhere in the lake below for Harry to find and rescue. The thought of not being rescued by Harry depressed her a little, but then quickly looked behind her to reaffirm that Roger Davies, Ravenclaw Quidditch captain and Fleur's Yule Ball companion, was there. He wasn't in the water either. So the treasures were those who meant a lot to the champions in a greater fashion. And since Ron was nowhere to be found, perhaps it was reasonable to believe it was him Harry had to rescue. A friend he valued very much. Recognizing Harry's devotion to his friends made Cho smile at the thought. Then she wondered just who was important enough to Fleur that she desperately wanted to get back into the lake to rescue.

Several moments later, two more bodies emerged from the water. Cho joined along with the cheering students, comprised mostly of those from Gryffindor, upon seeing there. After looking carefully, she easily recognized the redheaded Ron Weasley struggling to regain his sense of things. Cho looked over at the other body, expecting to see the familiar green eyes of Harry Potter. Only the green eyes weren't there. In fact, the second body looked nothing like Harry. It was even a boy. The second body looked like a young little girl with silver hair. Just like Fleur.

Everyone else began to notice the same thing as the cheering began to quiet down. As Ron began to notice the little girl who appeared unable to swim, everyone else began to mutter to one another with concern. Where was Harry Potter? Wasn't the champion supposed to emerge with his rescued treasure like Cedric and Viktor did?

Moments later, Harry suddenly jumped out of the water. Though he fell back in, he had very much emerged back to the surface. An explosion of cheers rang out and Cho was apart of it. She took part in joining the Gryffindor students, much to the discouragement of her fellow Ravenclaw housemates, in chanting "_Harry!_" with a big smile on her face.

Seeing as how none of the other students were budging, Cho was forced to stay in place and watch until at the very least the point are announced. She watched as Harry and Ron assisted the little girl through the water and onto the wooden platform. From there, Fleur managed to break from from her restraints and scoop up the little girl into a hug. Seems more than ever that the girl was Fleur's sister. Cho watched as the champions and the rescued treasures interacted with one another while Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the magical healer at Hogwarts, made sure they were dry and warm so as not to catch a cold.

Cho also took note of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the judges officiating, speaking with a group of creatures. They looked as though they were merpeople. Dumbledore than motioned for the other judges to gather so that they could properly score the champions. The one judge taking his time joining the others was Percy Weasley, Assistant Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Percy appeared genuinely concerned for the safety of his younger brother, Ron, that he was clutching rather tight. He might not have had the same sense of worry Fleur had for her sister, but he was worried nonetheless. To took Madam Pomfrey to save Ron from his brother.

As the judges deliberated, Cho watched as something caught her eye that she probably did not want to see.

_Fleur Delacour had just placed a pair of kisses on both of Harry Potter's cheeks._

She bit her bottom lip and seemed to be biting down a little harder with each passing second. While she could understand that being a kind act of gratitude, it was still Fleur kissing Harry on the cheeks. She then watched Fleur do the same to Ron and she noted Hermione began to feel the same as she was. Just before any more could happen from the scene, Mr. Bagman appeared with the end of his wand to his throat and the crowd went quiet to hear what he had to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision," Mr. Bagman announced. "Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows...

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her treasure. We award her twenty-five points." Even with her Beauxbations students applauding in support, Fleur looked rather ashamed and shook her head as if she was undeserving of those points.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his treasure--" Mr. Bagman attempted to continued, but was quickly interrupted by a rousing cheer coming from the Hufflepuff students in the crowd. "However, he returned one minute outside the time limit of one hour. We therefore award him forty-seven points." The Hufflepuff students resumed their cheering regardless. Cho noted that Marietta appeared to be giving her rescuer a glowing look. She couldn't but grin at seeing this.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective," Mr. Bagman proceeded. "He was second to return with his treasure. We award him forty points." Karkaroff began clapping hard, leading into the Durmstrang students to cheer on their champion. Krum acknowledged the applause rather shyly. Hermoine looked to be just clapping with a smile for her rescuer.

"Finally, Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Mr. Bagman said. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of one hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the treasures, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all treasures to safety, not merely his own. Most of the judges..." Mr. Bagman paused for a brief moment to what appeared to be giving Karkaroff a very nasty look. "... feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However... Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

The Gryffindor students leaped into the air as they screamed and cheered with great exhilaration. And Cho joined in. Harry was now tied for first place in the Triwizard Tournament with Cedric. She watched as Harry practically went white upon hearing the announcement. He seemed pretty sure he lost points for taking so long to return. Being rewarded for showing moral fiber was obviously something he didn't plan on aiming for. She felt a little envious of Ron and Hermione, who were giving their friend half-hugs and leaping with joy at his accomplishment. She started to wish she was down there join in on the fun.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," Mr. Bagman announced. "The champions will be notified of what is to come precisely one month beforehand. Thank you for you support of the four champions."

* * *

Updates are coming along as scheduled. Let me remind all you happy readers that I am expecting this story to have lots of chapters. So it will probably take a very good long while before I am even close to finishing. So as to keep things going between updates, I ask that you guys send in reviews. I would very much like to hear what you guys have to say about each chapter. It would certainly help me when it comes to refining the story. No to mention comments would help in giving me something to talk about in this little box down here. So send in those reviews, folks. And don't forget to spread the word. The more readers, the more happy I get.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Harry made a mad dash out of the Potions class, looking to avoid any inquiring from Professor Snape regarding his spilled armadillo bile. Having knocked it over to make it look like it accidentally fell and proceeding to clean it up allowed him to overhear the sudden conversation the Potions professor had with Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang. He wanted to inform Ron and Hermione of his findings as quickly as possible. Until he turned the corner and was one step away from colliding into Cho.

Cho gasped as she watched Harry muster every power and strength in both mind and body to stop himself from practically running over her. The result was him slipping on one foot and falling backwards onto the ground with full force. The two stared at one another for a moment, Harry breathing heavily from his run and feeling very nervous and embarrassed. And then they began to gently laugh over his little spill. She bent down and began helping him retrieve his things without having to ask. He didn't mind.

"Sorry about that," he managed to say with a chuckle. "Should've watched where I was going."

"That's alright," she said with a giggle. "You were coming from Potions, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, collecting the last piece of parchment on the floor and standing up straight with her.

"I'm sure you know how frequently Professor Snape sends students running for their lives after class," she said, placing Harry's things she collected and placed them on top of the stack already in his hands. Her tone of voice as saying the Potions professor's name seemed normal. It appears the effects from their encounter with him during the Yule Ball as since subdued.

"Yeah," Harry said with a chuckle. "I think I have a good idea of just how frequent." He once more began to move, only this time in a slow walk. With Cho. Getting a move on to tell Ron and Hermoine about Snape and Karkaroff was the farthest thought from his mind. This was the first time he really got a chance to just be with her since the Yule Ball. He didn't want to waste a second thinking about something less important than her.

"Do you mind if I thank you again for taking to the ball?" she asked. She couldn't help but giggle just a little as she watch a light shade of pink appear on his cheeks.

"Oh, y-yeah," he quickly managed to utter. "O-of course. Sure. No problem." The shade of blush deepened a little over just how embarrassed he felt for still being nervous around her. The smile he wore easily told just how shy he was.

"I had a really good time being with you that night," she said, herself beginning to form a shade of pink on her cheeks. She looked down to watch her hands, held together loosely, being swung forward and back while still in rhythm with the rest of her body.

"M-me, too," he said. "Can't think of any one better to have been with than you." While he clearly felt like kicking himself in the head for having said that aloud, it was her turn to deepen the shade of her blush and smile shyly.

A gentle silence came over them as they continued to walk. Their cheeks still showing shades of pink. Their eyes daring to take glances at one another, after which they wore nervous smiles upon their faces. So many things they wanted to ask and say to one another, and yet neither one could figure out which should be first. It took a cough from Harry to break the silence and for someone to say something.

"I, um..." Cho tried to begin through nervous giggles. "I was... wondering, you know... I was wondering if... maybe, um... if you would... maybe... go to, um... maybe go to Hogsmeade... with me... tomorrow, maybe..."

"H-Hogsmeade?" Harry muttered, his brain far from functioning properly. "W-with you? Oh, uh... I, uh... I..." Just as he was about to accept her invitation, he come to a sudden stopped. He remembered that his time in Hogsmeade was already booked. He was going to meet his godfather, Sirius Black. He frowned knowing he couldn't spend time with Cho. "I... I'm sorry, Cho. I... I can't. I'm meeting someone there tomorrow."

Cho turned to see that he had stopped completely. He also had a sorrowful look on his face as he gave his response. The effect of his saying no slowly began work its way into showing as the glow on her face disappeared. "Oh..." she said.

"Believe me, I want to go with you," Harry quickly said, hoping to salvage any hope of keeping her spirits from descending any further. "It's just..." As much as he wanted to be truthful to her, saying flat out that he was meeting Sirius Black was not an option. He needed to figure out how to better explain and fast. "He's a friend of my father's."

"A friend of your father's?" she said. The look she gave was rather difficult to read. He was unsure if she believed him.

"Yes," he nodded. "I don't get to see him very often because... because he's always traveling. And tomorrow's the only time he'll be in Hogsmeade this year." Even he himself was beginning to doubt just how believable he was sounding. So he decided to take a huge risk. He knew he shouldn't. But he so much wanted her to believe him. "I just got a note from him earlier today." He positioned the stacked pile in his hands so that one of his arms could hold them. With his free hand, he pulled out his godfather's note and handed it to Cho.

She raised a brow in suspicion, looking at the note in Harry's hand for a moment. She then looked up to see his face, noticing that there was a trace of fear. He wanted her to believe him so much that he was willing to give her this note that for all she knew came from another girl. She took the note. It felt rather dirty and crumbled. There was even a trace of odor coming from it. She read the words written in handwriting that seemed rushed and less delicate.

_Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges) at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Bring as much food as you can._

Cho looked back up at Harry in a bit of surprise. He so much wanted her to believe him that he was not only willing to give her a note, but also one that listed when and where exactly he was to meet this person. With this information, she could just as easily sneak about and see for herself his meeting whomever it was, be it another girl or truly a friend of his father. While at the same time it could also have been a trick so as fool into believing his story, that fact that he was willing to give it up to her was quite striking. And touching.

A smile of understanding formed on her lips as she handed back the note. "Alright," she said approvingly. "I'll take your word for it."

Harry tried to form a smile of his own, hoping that she really did believe him. To the point that he stopped thinking about what would be coming out of his mouth next. "I promise to go with you to Hogsmeade next time," he said. "I would love nothing more than to spend the weekend with you."

The last statement took her by surprise. Especially when he used that one word. _Love_. She looked at him with a kind of wonder and awe she had never felt before. Harry's feelings and affections before had felt genuine before. But this was a whole new level of such. Very much the realm her friend Marietta Edgecombe was probably at with Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff champion.

A nervous smile formed on her lips, about as nervous as the giggle she made. She brushed some hair behind her hear and began to form a slight pink blush on her cheeks. "I, uh..." she tried to begin. "I'll keep that in mind then."

"Yeah," he said. He suddenly realized just exactly what he said. And watching Cho's reaction to them made him feel even more nervous. He used that one word. _Love_. The blush returned to his cheeks, a deeper shade of pink. He gave a nervous chuckle, much like the kind of smile he was wearing. Then he began to unconsciously scratch the back of his neck.

"Well..." she spoke gently, breaking the silence that was beginning to form between them. "I, uh... I'll see you around, then."

Cho went on her tiptoe, closed her eyes, and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek.

His green eyes shot wide open upon feeling her lips pressed against his cheek. While he did remember the pair Fleur gave him at the end of the second task, they were nothing compared to the one she was giving him. For one, it was a little longer. But it really struck him as it was very affectionate. As if to say that the feelings he had for her were being returned in full.

Once she had given him the kiss, Cho looked at him with another giggle. Her cheeks beginning to burn crimson red just as his were as well. She then gave him and gentle little wave before turning and jogging away. He gave her a wave of his own even though he didn't expect her to look over her shoulder to get one last look at him. Seeing this caused her to giggle just a little louder. Hearing that made him chuckle a little.

He knew he would eventually have to move it to tell Ron and Hermione about what he overheard between Snape and Karkaroff. But he felt like taking his time for now. Only one thing was on his mind and he was pretty sure it would remain for a very long while.

_She kissed him._

* * *

Cho's unwillingness to open up about being with Harry caused friends like Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin to turn to Marietta, who was more than willing to talk. The sudden shift in popularity didn't bother Cho. In fact, she was perfectly content with not having to deal with the giggling girls asking endlessly about things she would rather not reveal. Marietta lavished in her new status as the popular Ravenclaw girl. Each story she told of her romantic encounters with Cedric was always met with giggles, envy, and awe. After the second task, her popularity jumped even higher. Girls from other houses would migrate over to her to hear whatever version she told about being held captive by the merpeople and then heroically rescued by the Hufflepuff champion. Cho was actually pretty happy to see her friend get this attention as it was what Marietta craved more than any.

"Ron Weasley used to tell a version similar to that," Padma Patil told Cho as they watched Marietta spending her dinner time once again telling what was no doubt another story. Being a little popular herself, Padma paid no mind in the shift in popularity. Cho and Marietta were her friends and she was going to stick with both of them regardless. "Only he would explain how he attempted to fight off his captors. He changed back to the original story when Hermione said something to him about it one day."

Cho gently giggled. She was beginning to enjoy hearing these nice little stories about Harry's friends. Padma was usually the mouth she would hear them from as she would get the story from her Gryffindor twin Parvati. Her favorite so far was the one about Ron's new owl. The word going around was that his rat Scabbers finally bit the dust and his parents got him a small, rather excitable owl. The funniest part was that it was Ron's little sister Ginny who named the bird Pigwidgeon. She found the idea of an owl being called Pig very amusing.

As Cho took another bite of her dinner, Mandy and Lisa suddenly ran over to her as if they had something important to say. Their faces showed the kind of frowns people would wear to show pity. She wasn't sure if she was going to like what she was about to hear.

"We just heard," Mandy said.

"I'm so sorry," Lisa added.

Cho raised a brow in confusion. "O'rry a'ou wha?" she asked, not caring that she still had food in her mouth.

"I guess that's why you wouldn't talk about it," Mandy said. She didn't mean to ignore the question, she just didn't understand what it was Cho had said.

"You must've felt used," Lisa added.

Cho was starting to get annoyed as she swallowed her food. "Used?" she said. She turned to Padma, who just shrugged with confusion, and then back at the others. "What's going on?"

Before Mandy and Lisa could begin to stumble upon their words, Marietta walked up. She looked as though something very sad had happened. Held up against her chest as a copy of the latest _Witch Weekly_ magazine. "I just got it now," she said. Slowly, he placed the magazine on the table in front of Cho's plate. "The center story."

Cho stared at her friends for a while before actually touching it. She then opened it and flipped a few pages before reaching the center story. Just be looking at the heading, it became very clear what they were going on about.

_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_

Cho looked up to glare at her friends. "You got all worked up because of this?" she asked in a rather annoyed tone.

The three girls seemed to have expected her to start cry in horror. While that wasn't what they got, they did anticipate her being in denial. "B-but it makes a lot of sense," Marietta tried to reason. "I mean, that Hermione Granger hangs around with him all the time."

"They have been friends since their first year," Cho retorted. "You and I have been friends with Eddie Carmichael since our first year and neither one of us dated him." She watched as Marietta bit her bottom lip over the last comment. Her friend was quite proud of being the girlfriend of Cedric Diggory and looked down heavily upon any implication that she could possibly have dated any one else. Cho thought about explaining to her that she meant no offense by the comment. She just wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Then how come you never talk about how you two are doing?" Marietta asked in response.

"I don't like to talk about personal things like that," Cho replied, getting more annoyed as her friend kept trying to press on.

"Why not?" Marietta asked. "Perhaps you two haven't hooked up again since the Yule Ball."

"Just had a chat with him moments ago before dinner," Cho responded.

"About what?" Marietta pushed.

"None of your business," Cho said, her annoyance slowly beginning to turn into anger.

"I'm your friend, you can tell me," Marietta said in a half-pleading tone. Though Cho was pretty sure she was teasing. "Would he talk non-stop about Hermione? Sure she wasn't his treasure to rescue in the second task, but neither were you. Maybe he was jealous that she was Viktor Krum's treasure." Cho was about ready to unleash her anger on Marietta when surprisingly Padma saved her the trouble.

"Actually, if any one's jealous about that girl with Viktor Krum, it's Ron Weasley," Padma said, though she sounded very annoyed at having to say the last name.

"Ron Weasley?" Marietta and the others said, looking at Padma in disbelief.

"Believe me, that was one experience I wish I could forget about the Yule Ball," Padma sighed. "The whole time he couldn't keep his eyes off her, not even bothering to dance with me all night. And when she finally came over to talk to him and Harry, he just exploded on her. The two of them were creating such a scene you'd think they were a married couple."

Cho found herself grateful to have Padma as a friend as she watched the Ravenclaw Patil explain to the others the events of Ron and Hermione's outburst during the Yule Ball. After a moment, she decided to steal herself a look at Harry. It would at least keep her mind off the conversation going on.

She scanned the Gryffindor table until her eyes managed to find him. It just so happened that he also turned to get a look of her as well and their eyes met. She smiled and watched as she could just make out a shade of pink appearing on his cheeks. For a moment, everything around them seemed forgotten. They focused on nothing else but themselves and blocked out every and all sound about. They looked into each other's eyes for so long that they didn't bother to respond to their friends trying to regain their attention. In particular his friends as she watched him not even acknowledging the taps Hermione was making on his shoulder. It took Ron lightly punching him above the shoulder to get any sort of reaction. She giggled as she watched Harry practically jump in his seat and gave Ron a shocked look. Soon enough, the sound of her friends was beginning to be heard once more.

"Earth to Cho," Marietta said. "Cho?"

"Huh, dessert ready?" Cho said without thinking as she returned her attention to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Marietta asked curiously.

"Nothing," Cho replied in a rather dreamy tone. "Something I'd like to keep to myself, if you don't mind."

She watched as the other girls turned to each other, not really sure what to make of what she said before turning back to her with raised brows. "You alright, Cho?" Lisa managed to ask.

Quite frankly, Cho didn't want to talk. She'd rather place her attention elsewhere. The magazine before her on the table didn't interest her the slightest bit. Gossip wasn't really her thing any way. She quietly looked around and finally found something she was sure would occupy her attention away from her friends.

"Hey Luna," she called.

A few seats over, Luna Lovegood looked up from reading a copy of _The Quibbler_ to look upon her speaker. With straggly, dirty blond hair and a dreamy look that made one think she was completely removed from her surroundings, she did not fit the look of what a typical Ravenclaw girl would look like. It didn't help that her personality was such that most would not want to associate themselves in any way, shape, or form with her. To hear Cho call out to her shocked and confused Marietta and the others.

"Yes?" Luna responded in a gentle Irish voice.

"Do you mind if I read your magazine when you're done?" Cho asked politely. The others looked at her with utter disbelief, wondering if she had suddenly gone mental.

"Oh, you can read it now if you want," Luna replied. The tone in her voice left absolutely no clue as to what feeling she expressed. She closed the magazine and handed it to Cho with a light, little smile, although she seemed to wear it all the time. "I've already re-read it eight times now and I think I figured out how to prevent a Wrackspurt from making people's brains going fuzzy."

"Really?" Cho said, trying to sound as though she was fascinated. "Guess I'll have to read carefully. Wouldn't want to learn at the last second that a Wrackspurt was starting make my brain go fuzzy suddenly." She felt a little guilty at the possibility that she was mocking Luna. She was familiar with the young housemate who was two years behind, but only through word of mouth. Believing that she had to see for herself what others were saying, she always made a note to one day get to personally know the girl.

She could hear Luna giggling a little as she opened the magazine. At least she was taking it in stride. It took all of her strength to keep from laughing upon reading the first page of the magazine. It was so absurd, yet enthusiastic in its belief. This was exactly what she needed to keep her attention away from whatever Marietta would try to say.

"Cho," Marietta said, watching her friend actually read the Quibbler to her sudden surprise. Cho made no response. "Come on, Cho." Cho turned the page. "Say something, will you?"

"Oh my," Cho said. "Who would've thought that the Minister for Magic was in possession of an Umgular Slashkilter. Never pictured him to be the kind to have one." She could hear Luna laughing upon hearing another say such things aloud.

While the intent in reading the magazine was to avoid engaging in any further conversation with Marietta about what Rita Skeeter wrote about Harry and Hermione, she found herself enjoying what she read in _The Quibbler_. Just about every word printed was rather silly, but they crafted to tell stories in such a way that she wanted to keep going. Why hadn't she found out about this magazine before?

It took sometime before Marietta and the others realized how hopeless it was to get Cho's attention away from the magazine. Soon enough, she grabbed the _Witch Weekly_ she placed on the table and left with the others. After a while, even Padma left seeing as how Cho appeared genuinely interested in what she was reading. Sometime later, Cho finished the story she was on and turned to Luna.

"Hey Luna," she said. "Do you mind if I give this back to you later? I feel like I need to finish reading all of it."

"That's okay," Luna replied in her dreamy state. "Take your time, or you'll miss learning what to do when you encounter a Nargle."

Cho decided she was comfortable enough to giggle. "I'll make sure to do that," she said. "And I want to apologize if it seemed like earlier that I may not have been honest with wanting to read it."

"I'm used to it," Luna said, relaxed and unperturbed.

Cho took a good look at the girl and found her to be just as fascinating as the magazine. The young girl had her wand tucked behind her left ear, was wearing a necklace made of butterbeer corks, and orange radish earrings. It also appeared that she took her time blinking her silvery gray eyes, as though the need to blink was of littler concern. It was very easy to see why others thought it best not to even get to know her. Cho wished she had gotten to have known her much sooner.

"So tell me about the Blibbering Humdinger," Cho asked curiously.

* * *

One of the things noted in most of the reviews I've been getting thus far has been about how well I've been keeping everyone in-character. Which made me a little worried about my eventual introduction of Luna in the story. She's without question a fantastic character. It's that I feel a little intimidated to write her mainly because the wrong wording would easily take her out of character. So please be as honest as she would about how I'm doing in writing her. And keep those reviews coming folks. Just because I received a lot more this time around doesn't mean you should stop providing me with feedback. Continue the spread the word as I still love to hear from more folks.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Cho and Luna were fast becoming friends. While she didn't believe in every little thing Luna believed or was printed in _The Quibbler_, her presence and personality was welcome change from what she had been through with Marietta and the others for the past few years. While she still had a good friend in Padma, she started to see the younger Ravenclaw quickly becoming a better friend than any other. A breath of fresh air that she enjoyed being around.

"Daddy and I believe the Crumple-Horned Snokack can be more likely found in Sweden," Luna said in a vague and dreamy voice. Cho learned shortly after getting to know her new friend that Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood, was the editor of _The Quibbler_. "He hopes to one day go there to catch one."

"I'll be sure to wish him luck when he does," Cho said with a gentle smile. The fascinating conversation about the Crumple-Horned Snokack was brought up for two reasons. One, Cho was always interested in hearing about the various creatures Luna believed in. Two, to avoid having Marietta shove the day's _Daily Prophet_ in her face. Especially in regards to a particular article.

_Harry Potter: "Disturbed and Dangerous"_

The Rita Skeeter stories were getting the point where it was beyond annoyance for Cho. The same could be said about just how eager Marietta seemed to be in wanting to dig inside her emotional state. At least it allowed her to be introduced to Luna.

Fortunately, the persistence Marietta displayed was brief. Tonight was the final night of the Triwizard Tournament. The third task would take place in moments. The families of the champions were invited to visit and Marietta mentioned that Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff champion, might introduce her to his folks. It seemed their relationship was moving along quite nicely, which was something Cho didn't mind hearing her go on about. As annoying as Marietta was getting about Cho's possible lack of a relationship with Harry, they were still friends.

Sometime after Marietta left their presence, Cho took a peek to see how she was doing. Luna didn't seem to mind as she smiled and returned to a quiet state of self-amusement. Cho watched as Marietta seemed to look as though she didn't wanna be introducing while the Diggorys feasted, yet was as anxious as could be at wanting to be introduced to Cedric's parents. A silly display that certainly caught the attention of a few of their housemates who managed to pay attention with curiosity.

Cho decided to look elsewhere while Marietta waited impatiently. Over near where the Durmstrang students gathered, she could see their champion Viktor Krum humbly speaking with what appeared to be his parents. Yet Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff still remained by the side of his star student. She then looked toward the Beauxbatons students. Their champion Fleur Delacour was conversing happily with her mother. Clinging to the older woman lovingly was Fleur's little sister, whom Harry saved during the second task. Yet every so often, when it seemed the mother wasn't looking, Fleur stole a look over at the Gryffindor table. Curious, Cho looked over. Someone was answering those glances and his name was Bill Weasley, eldest on the Weasley children.

The sight of Bill and his mother, Molly Weasley, confused Cho. She wondered why the Weasley family were there and not Harry's. Surely he had an aunt and uncle. She looked over to see Harry as he turned quietly to steal a glance at Cho. He was not expecting to see her looking at him. A shade a pink appeared on his cheeks while she gave a gentle giggle. Then then returned as a smile of his own. It took an elbow to his side from Ron that brought Harry's attention to the Gryffindor table. She'll have to ask him one day about why the Weasleys came and not his relatives.

"Ladies and gentlemen," came the booming voice of Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. All within the Great Hall turned their attention to him. "In five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. In the meantime, will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Shortly after the announcement was made, Cho could hear applause emerging from the Gryffindor table. She wore a bright smile as the nervous looking Harry Potter walked past his housemates as they chanted "_Harry!_" louder and louder. She began clapping as was about to join in on the chanting when she heard the Hufflepuff students start their own applauding and chanting for their champion Cedric Diggory. She noticed that with his parents was Marietta. It appears he got to introduce her to his folks. Good for her. Not wanting to be left out, the Durmstrang students and the Beauxbatons students cheered on their respective champions as they joined Harry and Cedric in exiting the Great Hall.

When the cheering died down, Cho looked over at Luna and giggled. Throughout the whole parade that was on display, her friend was happily content by herself and singing the words the Sorting Hat sang at the beginning of the year. "_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest, would always be the best,_" she sang dreamily under her breath. Cho watched her friend sing through the remainder of the time before everyone around them began to make their hasty exit toward the Quidditch field.

"Come on, Cho!" said the sudden voice of Marietta as she ran by and grabbed her by the wrist. "The best seats'll be taken if we don't hurry!" She didn't give Cho any time to debate wanting to be with Luna in the stands instead and was soon dragging her friend through the various bodies of students gathering.

"See you there!" Cho called out to Luna, knowing that it was next to impossible to try and talk Marietta out of stopping from what she had set her mind to. She caught a glimpse of her friend waving while still seated at the Ravenclaw table and singing the rest of the song. She would be fine on her own Cho realized. Not like their friendship would crumble from being apart during all this.

Moments later, Cho and Marietta arrived at the Quidditch field in top speed. However, the only recognizable sight was the stands in which the students cheered from. The field itself served as the entry point for what appeared to be a maze of twenty-foot high hedges. Just how big in length and width was any body's guess. Cho had only seconds to stare in wonder before being dragged by the speeding Marietta. Once she was able to get her footing, she hurried along into the Ravenclaw section of the stands. To Marietta's delight, they were among the first to get front row seating with Roger Davies, Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, and Michael Corner.

"Looks like someone's excited," Roger chuckled as he watched the girls take their seat in-between the boys. Cho next to Roger, Marietta next to Michael. "I'm surprised you're sitting with us, Marietta. I figured you'd be joining the Hufflepuff students."

"Tempting, Roger," Marietta said with a laugh. "But even I have house pride."

"We'll keep that in mind next year," Michael chuckled.

"Then I guess we'll have to turn our attention on our famed Seeker, then," Roger laughed. Cho rolled her eyes, but couldn't help by smile despite being joked upon by her housemates. "As much as the paper's been printing about Harry and Hermione, there's a lotta talk in the hallway about you and him." This was the first either of the girls heard of this. Must be a guy thing.

"At least tell me the one about you and him sneaking out during Valentine's to snog each other stupid in the rose garden," Michael chuckled. The two boys laughed as they pushed on for Cho to tell them something they would like. She rolled her eyes once more and sighed at the silliness of the whole situation. While the stories they hear about her and Harry were not as annoying as Marietta trying to get her into talking by shoving papers about him and Hermione in her face, there was the fear of it resulting in giving her ideas. To kiss Harry under the moonlight in the rose garden...

She decided to get some licks in herself. "What about you and Miss Delacour, Roger?" she asked in pretend innocence. "I hear a run in the bushes didn't quite live up to her expectations."

"Hey!" Roger protested. It was too late for him to counter as both Marietta and Michael were howling.

Their laughter upon one another died down as cheering began to roar from all around them. The four champions stood before the entrance of the maze along with the officials. Once again, the fifth judge was changed. The recent news regarding the status of Bartemius Crouch sent his assistant returning to the Ministry of Magic for an inquiry. In his place was none other than the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge.

The cheering died down as Mr. Ludo Bagman pointed his wand to his throat. With a mutter of "_Sonorus,_" and his voice echoed into the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "The third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to being! Let me remind you how the points currently stand!

"Tied in first place, with eight-five points each... Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The Hogwarts students erupted into a gigantic cheer. House spirit was put aside as school pride reigned with "_Hogwarts!_" chants throughout. The cheering was enough to send birds from even the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points... Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" The Durmstrang proud let their voices be heard as Karkaroff led on "_Durmstrang!_" chants. "And in third place... Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" The Beauxbatons students cheered on with "_Beauxbatons!_" chants, though no where near the same enthusiasm as Hogwarts and Durmstrang.

"Now earlier today, Professor Alastor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze you see before you," Mr. Bagman continued. "Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour respectively. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!" Applause and some cheers sounded as the rules were understood to all.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore has instructed the Hogwarts staff to patrol the perimeter," Mr. Bagman added. "Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Champions, prepare yourselves!" Enthusiastic cheers and applause of anticipation and excitement rose from the stands.

Cho watched as Professor Dumbledore gave the four champions their final instructions. Moments later, Harry and Cedric nervously approached separate entry points into the maze. Cho could feel a rush overcome her as she awaited for the third task to begin.

"So..." Mr. Bagman said. "On the count of three, the canon will sound for Harry and Cedric to begin! One--"

_BOOM!_

The officials glared harder than before as Hogwarts caretaker Argus Filch nervously shrugged from behind the smoking canon. The crowd paid no mind to the canon going off early as they cheered on for Harry and Cedric to start. They watched as the two champions slowly crept into the maze where moments afterward closed shut to keep them in. Some time later, an entry way opened up and Viktor Krum rushed in without hesitation. The same couldn't be said when Fleur Delacour followed moments later. Any hope of her coming from behind to win were immediately put to rest as she screamed when the entry way closed behind her.

For the crowd, it was now a matter of waiting for something to happen.

While Marietta talked about her growing relationship with Cedric to Roger and Michael, Cho decided to re-read the most recent issue of _The Quibbler_. Luna always did say that there was always something to find with multiple readings. Many moments later, just as she was starting to read between the lines of the article regarding the dangers of Aquavirius Maggots when a bang was heard. All looked to see a flash of red sparks shine within the dark night skies. All watched with anticipation as the Hogwarts staff zoomed over on their brooms to retrieve the first eliminated champion.

The professors did a very good job concealing the identity of the champion as they slowly flew their way back to the starting position. Then Mr. Bagman pointed his wand to his throat and muttered "_Sonorus,_" to make the announcement. "Attention, ladies and gentlemen," he spoke. "We have just received word that the first eliminated champion from the Triwizard Tournament is Miss Fleur Delacour--" Before he could finish, the Beauxbatons students moaned and jeered. Not so much at Fleur, Cho noted, but more so to the fact that they didn't win.

"Our three remaining champions each still have a chance to claim the Triwizard Cup," Mr. Bagman added before returning to his spot at the judges table. The professors landed before them with the barely conscious Fleur as Madam Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts healer, rushed over to attended to the fallen champion.

There was now something for everyone to pay attention to as all eyes were on Fleur as she slowly began to recover. Soon enough, she was back on her feet. The crowd gave her applause of appreciation, though she looked extremely depressed for having placed dead last. She threw herself into the comforting arms of her mother and welcomed the embrace of her little sister. Beauxbatons Headmistress Olympe Maxime was about to join them when a bang of fireworks was heard. All looked to see red sparks appear once more and the Hogwarts professors pushed off to retrieve the next fallen champion.

All in the crowd began to mutter to one another about who could possibly be the champion being carried over by the Hogwarts professors. The Slytherin students were no doubt sure that it was Harry. Marietta began to panic at the thought that it could be Cedric. Cho just held her breath and prayed that it wasn't Harry.

Mr. Bagman appeared and announced, "Your attention, please. The second eliminated champion from the Triwizard Tournament is Mr. Viktor Krum--" The Durmstrang students were livid. They could not imagine Viktor losing and began voicing the idea that the tournament was rigged. Durmstrang Headmaster Karkaroff threw down his hat in anger and just paced with displeasure as his champion had failed to win. Even the Slytherin students were just disappointed that it wasn't Harry.

"Two champions remain," Mr. Bagman added. "We can say for certain that Hogwarts will be housing the winner of this year's tournament. But will be it be Mr. Cedric Diggory or Mr. Harry Potter? The tournament continues, ladies and gentlemen!" If any one was paying attention, they would note that there was a sense of excitement in the tone of his voice.

The crowd watched as it seemed Madam Pomfrey took more time healing Viktor than Fleur. His parents gathered around him in great concern while Durmstrang Headmaster Karkaroff continued his pacing, shooting only minor glances at his fallen champion. Soon enough, both parents lifted their son on their shoulders as the crowd gave him an appreciative applause. Cho noticed that he looked as though he didn't know where he was.

Everyone now turned their attention to the maze. What was going to happen next?

* * *

This update ended up taking longer than I wanted as my computer needed an emergency diagnostic. It was during the time of waiting that I rewrote the chapter into what you see before you. It did start out as something else, but then I decided to change it for the sake of my satisfaction as far as the pacing and the storytelling went. Hopefully, it turned out for the best. Please continue to send in those reviews and don't forget to spread the word. I think you all know the drill.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Much time had passed since Viktor Krum, Durmstrang champion, was eliminated from the Triwizard Tournament. Placing third, in front of Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour. As the two fallen competitors were being treated to by Madam Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts healer, the crowd began turning their attention back to the maze. There was a heightened sense of anticipation in the air as the winner would be crowned momentarily.

The last time Cho could remember feeling such a rush overcoming her was during particularly exciting games of Quidditch. In a way, it was almost like watching one. There was no question the winner would be a student of Hogwarts. It was now just a matter of who will come out on top and which house would benefit with bragging rights. Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff or Harry Potter of Gryffindor. And like a Quidditch game, the other two houses joined in on the fun of picking sides. Given how much they hated Harry, it was clear Slytherin was siding with Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw seemed a bit divided. Most were far from the biggest fans of Harry Potters. Everyone else admired his incredible talent and would like to see just how far he could go.

Cho could see just how nervous and excited Marietta was, watching her friend very close to bitting her nails over whether or not her boyfriend Cedric could achieve the victory. At times she would mutter incoherent things that could be summed up simply that she wants him to win badly. Cho herself tried to show herself as being someone content with Hogwarts being the winning school regardless the results. Even with a feeling deep down within that even she would like to see Harry pull through.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared. Everyone turned their attention to each and every direction in search of the source. They didn't have to look far. Laying in front of the entry point were Cedric and Harry. Both were in possession of the Triwizard Cup. A rousing cheer exploded from the stands as the Triwizard Tournament had finally came to its conclusion. It was now just a matter of who the judges decided was the winner. Chants of "_Harry!_" and "_Cedric!_" started to break out. But soon the celebration came to a terrifying halt when Fleur Delacour screamed in terror.

Slowly, everyone paid closer attention. Cedric was not moving. Harry looked as though he had just been slammed into by dozens of bludgers. His face was buried in Cedric's chest. As if he was crying. The excitement faded, replaced by worried whispers of a possibility not one person wanted to think about. They watched as the judges rushed quickly over to the champions. Harry appeared to have said something to Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It seemed as though Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge could possibly be the only other person to hear, but he made no body movement to suggest whether or not it was so.

All watched as the officials tried to move Harry, but he refused to release his clutch on Cedric's shirt. While this was happening, Cedric's father Amos came running from his place in the stands and onto the field. He was followed closely behind by his wife. It took Alastor Moody, Hogwarts Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, to pull Harry off of Cedric and force him to release the other's shirt. Despite whatever might he had left, Harry could not fight through as he was being dragged away from the body. When the Diggorys reached their son, the two openly cried.

"_My boy!_" Amos screamed. Tears began to flow heavily from his eyes, the same with his wife. "My boy!" Quivering, he dropped to his knees and scooped up Cedric into his arms and into an embrace. His cries echoed throughout even all of Hogwarts.

Cedric Diggory was dead.

Marietta was the first within the stands to scream. She was followed by the wails and cries from others, mostly from the Hufflepuff students. The realization that someone had died began to hit everyone. Most were speechless and unsure of what exactly to do. Others buried their faces in their hands, weeping with sorrow and uncertainty. A student had died.

"Cho!" Roger Davies called.

It took the voice of the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain to shake her out of the state of shock she was in. She looked at him and watched as he quickly nodded his head behind her. She turned and watched as Michael Corner was beginning to lose his grip on Marietta, who seemed content with leaping off the stands to join the Diggorys on the field. Cho grabbed her friend and gave room for Roger to help. The three struggled as they held back their bawling housemate. Others behind them soon took noticed and helped out as much as they could.

"_Cedric!_" Marietta screamed, tears rushing down her face at great speed.

"We gotta get outta here!" Michael called out to Roger and Cho over the wails and screams that echoed throughout.

"Then move!" Roger called back.

The three of them, with assistance from others who would managed to look on, slowly began to drag their crying friend through the crowd. Those who refused to move and were content with staying still in their grief made it difficult for them to keep moving here and there. Nevertheless, they kept moving so that Marietta wouldn't jump.

Cho would occasionally take a peek at what was happening on the field. She noticed that Professor Dumbledore had gone running after Professor Moody and Harry along with Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfigurations and Head of Gryffindor, and Severus Snape, Professor of Potions and Head of Slytherin, at his heels. Meanwhile, Filius Flitwick, Professor of Charms and Head of Ravenclaw, along with Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts groundskeeper and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, and Argus Filch, Hogwarts caretaker, appeared to have taken the task of getting the students to safety. Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, did her part in getting her students to safety. Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang, appeared to have suddenly disappeared, leaving Viktor Krum the job to tend to his fellow schoolmates. Minister Fudge and Madam Pomfrey stay by to watch over the Diggorys, still in tremendous grief over the loss of their son.

Roger, Cho, and Michael managed to get Marietta safely to the ground, though it was a great struggle to keep their grasp on her as they descended the stairs. It became an even greater struggle as they pulled with all their might to prevent her from immediately running over to the Diggorys.

"Everyone, please return to your houses!" Professor Flitwick called. "Please return to your houses! It is for your own safety!"

"Come on!" Roger yelled. "There's nothing you can do, Marietta! Come on!"

"Marietta, please!" Cho pleaded. "We have to go!"

"Just pull her!" Michael called. It was painfully obvious to him that Marietta had no intention of listening to them as her nails began to dig into his wrists in an effort to loosen his grip on her waist.

"_Noooo!_" Marietta continued to wail.

Roger, Cho, and Michael were forced to drag her with all their strength from the Quidditch field. She continued to put up resistance as they made their way through the hallways and up the moving staircases. Their efforts were finally relieved as they approached the bronze eagle-shaped knocker that guarded the entry into their dorm. Cho paid no attention to the riddle being given to them and was thankful that Michael was able to answer. She couldn't bare the thought of standing at the stairs all night holding onto Marietta while the three of them couldn't answer any of the riddles successfully.

Once they were in their common room, Marietta gave up completely in resisting them. It allowed Roger and Michael the freedom to let her go while Cho was forced to lead her friend to the girls dormitory. They were halfway up the stairs when Marietta suddenly bolted. To Cho's relief, she ran straight to her bed. Cho followed slowly, unsure of what exactly to do at this point. As she reached the bedroom, she watched Marietta forcefully close the silk blue curtains surrounding her bed shut.

Cho stood in place, staring at the curtains that blocked her view of Marietta. She listened to the whimpers and sobs that could be heard emerging from within the bed post. She had no clue as to what she should do. Experiencing the death of someone was a rare thing for her. Even more rare was the loss of someone personally close. She was sure whatever pain she could imagine Marietta suffering would barely touch the surface.

"Marietta..." she managed to say quietly. There was no response. It stayed that way for a good while. "Marietta, I..." Still no response. Nothing more than whimpers and sobs.

Cho sighed. It was no use. She quietly turned, making one last glance at her friend, and descended slowly down the stairs to return to the common room. Some of her fellow roommates were either standing or sitting in various places. Lost in their own thoughts of what just happened. Roger leaned against the wall. Michael half-sat on the couch, which was occupied on one end by Lisa Turpin. Mandy Brocklehurst sat in a chair in a corner of the room. Padma Patil was a part of a standing group that included Eddie Carmichael, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein in another corner. Luna Lovegood sat in front of the fireplace, staring in her dreamy state at the dancing flames. As though in an unconscious state, Cho slowly walked over and sit next to Luna to watch the fire.

* * *

Days had past. Marietta barely emerged from her bedpost. Whenever she did, she did so out of hunger. Avoiding contact from any and every one. She ignored whomever tried to talk to her. She went down, ate, and went back to her bed. Classes were temporarily suspended. How could any one bother to study given what happened?

Cho skipped breakfast on this morning. Because of it, she didn't hear Professor Dumbledore kindly ask that the students leave Harry alone when Madam Pomfrey released him from the hospital wing that evening. But even if she did stay, she would have tried to sneak in to meet him. She figured it would be a little more difficult to get in touch with him once he returned to Gryffindor tower. She was worried about him.

She quietly peeked through the door and around the corner, checking to see if Madam Pomfrey would be in a position to spot her. She took a deep breath and slowly stepped in. It took her a few looks before she spotted Harry, laying on one side and staring into space. He looked better than he did when she last saw him at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. But there was a hint of paleness. He was obviously far from better emotionally.

She walked closer to him and had just reached the foot of his bed when she looked over to see who was approaching. Upon seeing her, he immediately shot up in a straight sitting position. There was no blush. There was no nervousness. There was no embarrassment. Instead, there was a sense of fear. Of what she didn't know, but it scarred her into stop moving. For a long silent moment, they just looked at one another. His green eyes locked with hers. It took some time before she mustered the courage to say something.

"Hi..." she said, quietly as though it were a whisper.

"Hi..." he responded just as quietly.

There was another moment of silence between them.

"I, um..." she tried to begin. She swallowed and took a deep breath. "Do you mind if... if I sit down...?" She wasn't sure, but she sounded as though she was pleading with the way she asked.

"Oh, uh..." Harry replied in a mutter. "S-sure. Sure. Have a seat, Cho." He tried to give a smile, but it quickly failed to remain. She tried the same, but had similar results as she slowly took a seat the chair next to him.

Silence returned. She began to wonder if this was actually a mistake to try to meet him now then later.

"Harry..." she said. "I... I wish... I wish I could say something..."

"I know..." he said. "I... I'm used to others... others visiting me just because. Been in this bed enough times." It was an attempt at trying to brighten the spirits. Neither was sure it worked.

"I..." she said. "I wish I knew why, actually... knew why I wanted to see you... now. I doubt I'll ever know... know how it feels to feel the way you do..."

"And I don't want you to," he said quite suddenly. "I'd rather not see you suffer... like I... I do..." She can't remember once whenever they got together when he wasn't honest with her. She had no reason this was any different.

"I wish..." she said. "I wish you didn't have to... to keep suffering... like you do."

Once again, there was silence. For a moment, they let their eyes do the talking. Looking at one another with a sense of longing, wonder, and fear. A mixture of emotions that made the other afraid to say something. He made an effort to.

"To be with me," he began, "is to see me like this. A lot..."

"I know..." she whispered.

"Ron and Hermione..." he started to add. "They go through their own share... even when I don't want them to..."

"I know..." she whispered.

They fell silent for only a moment so that they could confirm what they were thinking with their eyes.

"I..." he started to say. "I would... I would do anything... to keep you safe..." She nodded. "Stupid things... like put myself in harm's way..." She nodded again. "I might... I might even push you away..."

She took a deep breath. "Remember the Yule Ball?" she asked. "Our first night together? I... I wanted to say... that... that when... when you confessed to me... that you couldn't dance... I... found that... to be... to be the most... romantic thing... someone could ever say... to me..."

Whatever emotion he had before she spoke immediately washed away. He looked at her with complete and utter disbelief. He could not comprehend what she had just confessed to him. The disappearance of sorrow in his eyes caused her to form a small smile on her face.

"R-really...?" he asked.

"Really," she replied with a whisper.

It seemed as though it took forever before he finally managed to mutter, "Wow..."

"I realized that it took you a lot of courage," she added. "You didn't know how to dance. Yet you were willing to risk a great deal of embarrassment just to be with me. I was so touched... that I knew that your feelings for me were true." She took time for another deep breath. "So I hope... one day... I'll be able to do something... that would touch you in the same way you touched me and you would know that my feelings for you would be true. It could be my not minding you doing something stupid to keep me safe... or standing my ground if you try to push me away."

Upon hearing these words, a gentle smile began to form on his face. He then slowly moved his hand to place it upon hers softly. "I think you just did," he whispered.

Her smile grew a little more, feeling the genuine affection he was giving her. The looked at one another and felt as though they could stay that way forever. Moments later, Madam Pomfrey arrived with her arms crossed and tapping the floor loud enough for them to hear. Cho visited Harry in the hospital wing long enough.

* * *

Harry watched as Fred and George Weasley stepped over the unconscious and hex covered Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle to leave. The twins were still in great disbelief that Harry would give them the Triwizard Tournament winnings. With a smile of content, he turns to grab his trunk when he noted that someone behind him was moving toward him. He curiously looked up and realized that it was Cho. She was checking each and every compartment looking for him. Seconds after seeing her, she looked up and smiled in finding him.

"Harry," she said, running up to him. As soon as she stopped right in front of him, she gently rocked her self back and forth before handing something to him with both hands. He looked down to see that it was a piece of parchment. Written down was her address. "Write me," she said. He looked at her and enthusiastically nodded.

Cho then stood on her tip toe and kissed his cheek. There was no blush from either one. They just smiled and looked into each other's eyes. They wanted the moment to last. Unfortunately, she had to retrieve her trunk and depart. As she walked back, they held hands as long as they could before having to release their gentle grasp from the increasing distance between them. She waved before finally turning and making her way back to the compartment she was in previously.

Harry sighed and looked down at the parchment she gave him. He held on to it as he turned to get his trunk. He stopped and looked down to make sure Malfoy and his bunch were still unconscious. He gave Malfoy nudge with his foot on the shoulder. Satisfied that they were completely out, he grabbed his trunk and started to step over them.

"Be glad you didn't see or hear that," Harry muttered as though he were saying it to the three below him. "Otherwise, I'd make sure you wouldn't wake up for the rest of your miserable lives."

* * *

Beginning next chapter is when the real challenge begins. As I have no doubt mentioned before, this story will see me rewrite "Order of the Phoenix" and "Half-Blood Prince" more so than "Goblet of Fire" and possibly "Deathly Hollows." It might take some time between chapters as I will constantly be trying to figure how to better satisfy how I believe the story will go. So bare with me as I venture through this phase of storytelling. Don't be surprised to see some original characters pop up. And yes, we will now start seeing Harry and Cho move their relationship forward. I will also be starting to write certain moments from Harry's perspective, as they deal greatly in my rewriting the next two books. There's considering going on in my head to add maybe another perspective, but we'll see how that goes. I also want to mention that as far as the genre labeling goes, don't expect Drama to be set in stone as I might consider changing it later. In the meantime, continue to send in those reviews and continue to spread the word. The adventure is about to begin!

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Cho Chang noticed how obviously different the second letter Harry Potter sent her was from the first. The first letter read like it was the result of numerous rewrites. He even mentioned having done exactly that, which made her giggle. More importantly, that first letter made it seem that he was in better spirits. The second letter was nothing like the first. Reading how the words were put together and the meaning behind them, she started to get worried.

It appeared to her that in the time between his sending the first letter and then the second, Harry went through a complete emotional metamorphosis. From what she read in the second letter, he became a brooding and depressed time bomb waiting to explode. Every sentence began with an apology for the behavior he was about to display as he vented the frustrations he was experiencing. The lack of information he was getting from other friends to the point that their letters were only so many words. The hardship of having to remain in a place he dislikes heavily and was disliked in return with the reason of his returning there being that it was for his own safety and nothing more. It was as though he was being abandoned while everyone else was out doing something.

His one comfort, he confessed and hoped she would believe, was when he saw her letter. She found this to be truthful as he seemed more calm in writing about how he enjoyed reading her words. To learn just a little bit more about her eased his temper and brightened his mood. He was also fascinated in reading about how she came from a muggle family, residing in Scotland since her grandparents immigrated there. She would have inherited the restaurant her family ran until it was learned that she was a witch. With the inheritance being passed down to her younger sister, Cho wrote that she was particularly drawn to her newfound abilities when she heard about its application in healing thereby her career goal to be a healer. He ended the second letter by apologizing once more and hoped to hear from her again.

As soon as she finished reading the second letter, Cho immediately dug through any old issues of the _Daily Prophet_ she might have kept. She first checked near her bed then in her desk before finally fishing through her closet. It was in there that she found the issue she was looking for. The issue where a nervous looking Harry was standing next to the proud and handsome looking Gilderoy Lockhart. It was taken before Harry started his second year at Hogwarts, Cho's third. She remembered with some embarrassment that she, like pretty much every other girl at Hogwarts, had a crush on the one-time Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was the only issue of the _Daily Prophet_ she kept that had a picture of Harry, having discarded all from last year seeing as they depicted him mostly in a negative light.

Cho threw herself onto her bed, laying on her back as she stared at Harry's moving picture. It took a lot of focus on her part to avoid including Lockhart in her line of sight. She looked at the picture of Harry with a mixture of feelings. On one hand, he looked rather sweet forming a nervous smile for a publicity shot she figured he didn't want. Yet having read his second letter to her, she also felt worried. This was a whole different Harry she read about. She had never experienced him with the kind of emotions he was displaying. Anger, despair, and frustration building up inside him as though he were a volcano about to explode.

And then he wrote about reading her letter. How calm he became writing about how he got to know her better than before. In fact, it was like she was reading a different Harry than before. While not in the same vein as was in the first letter, he was relaxed and seemed rather enchanted to be able to write about her and how he felt about her. As though the only thing that would calm him down would be her. As flattering as it seemed, it also sounded so serious that it scarred her a little. Though she didn't read the article, perhaps there might be some truth to his possibly being disturbed and dangerous. Unless she was there to cool down the flames.

After staring at the picture for what seemed like hours, she got up and headed straight to her desk. She turned on her table lamp and took out her quill and a piece of parchment. She brushed some loose hair behind her ears and took a deep breath as she sat down. She began writing and didn't stop to think about what she could possibly be putting down on parchment.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I was quite surprised to read what you wrote in your second letter. Both the good and the bad. For the first part of the letter, I accept each and every apology you wrote. And I will continue to accept each and every apology you write. I know you did not mean to let that kind of behavior come out for me to read or see. But at the same time, it makes me want to know the real you just as you would like to know more about me. I don't expect you to tell me you life's story in the next letter, or even tell me anything at all about any time soon. Yet I want to hear from you who you really are and the life that you lived up till now. It may be painful and I'm sure you would rather have my affections than my pity. But try to remember what you told me before the end of the last school year. You said you would do anything to protect me from harm, and that it might include pushing me away. While I would stand my ground to stay with you, there are times when I need to know why things are happening to you so that I can understand your need for me to seek safety. And I'm sure you would rather me hear about you with truth than to read words with questionable validity that still project an opinion of you in a negative light._

_With that said, I am touched with your interest in me and who I am. To read your being fascinated with my family history and the life I live is very humbling. I'm quite certain that if you ever get the chance to meet my family they would welcome you warmly and would be just as humbled to tell their story to you. I am also touched that you found comfort in reading the words I write about myself. So allow me to give you some comfort whenever you find this letter in your hands._

_While my career goal is to become a healer, I love the sensation I get from flying. You should have seen me on my first day of flying lessons from Madam Hooch. While discovering that I could perform magic opened me up to a whole new world where fantasy was reality, it was when I was able to move through the air with the wind blowing in my face that I truly believed what I had become. It was an experience unlike any other. I guess I was a good enough flyer, I never really paid attention to my skills in the air, when Professor Flitwick recommended me for the open position of Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in my second year. I'm sure you know the feeling of playing your first game, since you started that same year. A lot of people were very much looking forward to seeing the two rookie Seekers square off in the finals that year until he pulled out. I won't bother you about the specifics on why, though I will say I was disappointed that I didn't get the chance to play against you then. I'm sure it would have been a lot of fun. And I'm quite sure you know the feeling of having won the Quidditch House Cup. The rush of accomplishment and joy that comes with having been rewarded for your hard work and dedication._

_When you and I finally got to play one another a couple years back, I must admit that I did feel both a little nervous and in awe. I was playing against Harry Potter. _The Boy Who Lived_. It might have thrown me off my game, I wouldn't know thanks to those Slytherin pests distracting the game. But don't see that as an excuse for my losing to you. You won that game and I accept having been defeated. It's just that I feel we never really got to truly see who the better Seeker was. Perhaps when we play against each other this year, it'll be for the cup this time. Just promise me that whenever we do meet on the field, you will not hold back. I want you to play with all passion you would have against any other team, like Slytherin. Because I will not be holding back either. I want the both of us to play to the best of our abilities. So that when all is said and done, we can see just who is the better Seeker._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Cho_

* * *

Just moments before, Harry was beyond the point of being just plain furious. He and his cousin Dudley Dursley were attacked by dementors and was forced to use magic in self-defense. He just learned that he has been secretly followed by a Mrs. Arabella Figg and a Mundungus Fletcher. Received notice of suspension from Hogwarts and a hearing at the Ministry of Magic. And just recently a howler was sent to his Aunt Petunia to remind her of someone's last, whomever the sender was. The last few hours have tested his patience far enough and he was more than ready to smash his fists into any thing. He was more than ready to explode on Hedwig until he saw the envelope in her beak.

"About time!" he snarled at his owl just as she landed lightly upon her cage. "You can put that dow--"

He recognized Cho's handwriting immediately. The way she wrote his name was beautiful and bewitching. It took him some time before he finally took the envelope from Hedwig gently, careful to open it without so much a tear. By the time he unfolded the parchment to reveal the words she had written, he calmed himself and began to read.

When he finished, he slowly sat down on his head. When he originally sent out his second letter, he felt extremely guilty and embarrassed for having opened up about how he was feeling to her. He just felt the need to tell someone. He realized that he really didn't want her to be that someone. After having read her reply, he started to have second thoughts. He asked her to open up about herself. It seemed only fair that he did the same. She had every right to know who she was getting into a relationship with and not have to summarize from gossip and false characterizations.

Harry also came to the realization that he also felt like a hypocrite. He was being denied information he felt he deserved to know from those who wouldn't tell him. Simply because it was believed that it was for his own safety. Yet he tried to refrain from talking about himself to Cho, believing that by doing so would keep her out of being involved in the trouble that would come.

After a moment's time, he got up and walked over to his desk. Making sure to stroke Hedwig affectionately in thanks for delivering the letter, he sat down and took out a piece of parchment. As he grabbed his quill, he stopped himself for a moment from writing his third letter to Cho. He wanted to actually think about what he wanted to write this time. The previous two were written rather unconsciously. This time he wanted to make very sure that he wouldn't rethink about she would read. Satisfied in his mind with what he wanted to write, he put the tip of quill upon the parchment.

* * *

_Dear Cho,_

_You wrote that you have accepted my apologizes in my last letter and will continue to do so in all other letters thereafter. Then please accept this one apology from me. I believe that it is only fair that you get to know me as much as I have been getting to know you. You told me about your family, what you wanted to do after Hogwarts, and how you felt the first time you flew. I, on the other hand, revealed very little of myself. Instead, I came off as this angry and depressed individual over being neglected and expected you to understand. That was selfish of me. Allow me this moment for you to get to know me better._

_I live with my relatives on my mother's side. My aunt was her younger sister. She and my uncle, along with their son, have a great dislike for wizards and witches. My aunt mostly because she was jealous of the attention my mother received in becoming one. My uncle despises all things magical. They have raised their son under their beliefs, resulting in him having a great distaste for me. Professor Dumbledore never told me why it was necessary for me to live there or even why I must return to them every summer. The years before Hogwarts are filled with painful memories for me. I can't really bring myself to talk about it right now, I'm sorry to say. Others have done as much as they can to talk Professor Dumbledore into letting me stay elsewhere. However, he remains convinced of keeping me here._

_Sometimes, though, I'm allowed to leave my relatives after a while and spend the remainder of the summer with the Weasley family. I have grown quite fond of them as they have grown fond of me. In fact, Mrs. Weasley treats me very much as though I'm one of her many sons. I feel a lot better every time I get a chance to stay with them as I get to really experience being part of a family for once. Something I can't say about my relatives. My friendship with Ron Weasley is very important to me, as I'm sure the second task in the Triwizard Tournament could tell you. He's like the brother I wish I had. Just like Hermione Granger is like my sister. If you can look past her having been by my side since our first year and the stories written about her, I honestly believe you two would get along well. She's quite intelligent and is from a Muggle family. And then there's my father's friend. I still can't tell you much about him, except that he is my godfather. His need for constant traveling prevents him from taking me in instead of having to keep going back to my relatives._

_I want to write some more, but I would actually prefer that I tell you in person if I can. Although I find it interesting you mention Quidditch. Specifically our game against each other. I must confess that that was the first time I ever got to lay my eyes upon you. Seeing you stirred a feeling I had never felt before. There was just something about you that caused me to feel nervous at your sudden presence. You know, we might have been playing at an even field at the time. My being nervous at your presence and you in awe of mine. And I promise that I will not hold back the next time we play against each other. You are indeed a very good flyer, Cho. Your skills on the broom is quite impressive and I would love nothing more than to see who truly is the better Seeker between the two of us._

_Please allow me to thank you for replying to my letters. As I've written previously, they have been of great comfort to me._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

* * *

Content with what he had written, he folded the parchment and placed it in an envelope. After sealing the envelope, he wrote Cho's name upon it before grouping it with the letters he had prepared for Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. He once more gave Hedwig's feathers a gentle stroke before giving her the letters.

"Take these to Cho, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione," he told her. "Start with Cho. Accept any hospitality she gives you before attending to the others. For them..." He took a deep breath, calming himself before he could unintentionally blow up on his owl. "For Sirius, Ron, and Hermione, don't come back without good long replies, alright. I give you full permission to keep pecking them until they've written decent-length answers. Understand?"

Hedwig gave a hooting noise, feeling at ease after having her feathers stroked.

"Good luck," Harry added. He watched as Hedwig took off shortly after. Once she had gone, he sighed before slowly making his way to bed. He didn't bother to undress and threw himself onto the mattress the way he was. For a moment, he thought a bit about the idea of waking up the next morning to three fat letters. Full of sympathy and possibly some zany plans to get him removed to the Burrow. Then his thoughts came to Cho.

He drifted to sleep, dreaming of Gryffindor facing Ravenclaw in the final of the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup.

* * *

"Look," Hermione said before she could take her first bite into her breakfast. "Hedwig's back."

The snowy owl flew into the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place like she had the past couple of weeks. Gathered in the kitchen for breakfast were Mrs. Weasley, her son Ron, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Nyphadora Tonks, and the house's owner Sirius Black. Most were seated at the table except for the Weasley twins and Tonks, preferring to either lean against or sit upon the kitchen counters. Hedwig fluttered her wings to slow her descent in front of Sirius with the letters she carried tucked safely in her beak.

"We should be fortunate," Sirius said, his eyes looking at Ron and Hermione in particular before grabbing the envelope addressed to him. "If Harry had access to howlers, he'd be unloading them upon us by now." Despite having escaped from Azkaban two years ago, his voice was still very hoarse.

"Sirius, how could you say such things?" Mrs. Molly Weasley protested. "Harry would never--"

"You don't want to bet on it, mum," Ron said, begrudgingly taking the envelope addressed to him from Hedwig. "Believe me. He's getting more pissed with each letter he sends us." His mother looked as though she didn't want to hear or believe any of it as Hermione nervously took the letter addressed to her.

"And he has every right to be," Sirius muttered before taking his first bite of his breakfast.

"You heard what Dumbledore said, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley tried to reason. "It's for Harry's own good."

"Doesn't mean it's automatically right," Sirius retorted. "We have told him absolutely nothing the past four weeks. The most we ever said was a Happy Birthday, and nothing more. Yesterday, he gets attacked by Dementors, forced to use magic to protect himself, he's about to be expelled and facing a hearing from the Ministry. What do we tell him? Stay put. No explanation, not even assurance that we're even going to get him."

"But we are getting him," Tonks blurted out in a plea.

"I know that," Sirius snorted. "But he doesn't. While I understand the whole need for some secrecy in case an unfriendly intercepts Hedwig, we could at least give him hints about what's going on."

"Would make him a little impatient, Sirius," Lupin managed to say.

"He's beyond impatient, Remus," Sirius said. "He wants answers. Now. He wants out of that house. Now. And frankly, I'm more than willing to head over there myself and grab him this very minute."

"Sirius, we're already going to get Harry out of there," Lupin said, trying to calm down his ill-tempered friend. "Once Moody gets back, him and I along with Tonks will head straight over there. We won't wait a second longer, alright?" Sirius took a deep breath while he glared at Lupin. He looked away to continue eating his breakfast, which was his way of saying that he would go along with the plan. For now.

Everyone ate their breakfast quietly, remaining so for a while until Tonks noticed something. "There's that other letter, again," she said. "Wonder who else Harry's writing to?"

"None of our business," Sirius stated firmly.

"Sure are testy this morning," Tonks said.

"It's enough that we're keeping him in the dark on things he needs to know," Sirius responded. "We start prying into his privacy, there's gonna be hell to pay." The glare he gave everyone made it clear he meant every word.

* * *

Here we go. Laying the groundworks to rewriting first "Order of the Phoenix." Not much changed between what I have so far and what has appeared in the book, as you've probably noticed, primarily because I kept going back and forth with what I thought would work in terms of both opening this chapter and how I would like to see the direction of how to rewrite "Order of the Phoenix." I definitely have ideas I will be putting to work that will get the restructuring process going in the next chapter, so hang on to your hats. Or caps, or whatever it is you might wear on your head. Let me take this time to thank you all for the recent comments, as they have also helped me better plan how I would do the rewriting process while at the same time making sure the story I want to tell is being told. Don't stop sending those comments. Those who haven't, drop me some so I can hear your voice. And don't forget to spread the word.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Sirius Black was the only one who didn't make any sort of reaction when the shouts of his godson muffled through the floor above them. Everyone else displayed some form of being uncomfortable. Arthur and Molly Weasley seemed worried. Severus Snape rolled his eyes in disbelief. Everyone else didn't seem to know what to do. Except listen.

"_So you haven't been in the meetings, big deal! You've still been here, haven't you? You've still been together! Me, I've been stuck at the Dursleys' for a month! And I've handled more than you two've ever managed and Dumbledore knows it! Who saved the Philosopher's Stone? Who got rid of Riddle? Who saved both your skins from the dementors?_"

Molly was on the verge of tears, having to hear a young boy she had come to care for deeply verbally assault one of her sons. And she felt completely helpless. Sirius didn't, as he stood up quietly and headed for the door.

"The meeting's not over, Sirius," Snape said.

"Like I care," Sirius answered back, not even bothering to face his speaker. "Besides, how useful am I if I can't even leave my own damned house? If it's all that important, Lupin can tell me about it later."

"Sirius," Lupin said, hoping for a chance to reason with his friend. It was someone else who prevented him from saying any more.

"Of course everything I report is important," Snape retorted. "I'm out there risking my neck to get you all this information while you rest comfortably here. How pleasant it must feel to return to your childhood home."

"Oh, I'm just having a grand old time, Snape," Sirius barked back as he reached the doorway. "Stay for the night and see for yourself just how comfortable I've been." And with that, he exited the room and slammed the door behind him. He thought about casting a spell to keep them locked in for the time being. But he was more concerned about making sure Harry didn't do too much emotional damage to his friends.

Sirius swiftly moved up the stairs. Once he reached the second landing, he stopped in front of the door on the right. He took a deep breath and opened the door as quietly as he could, unsure at what level his godson's temper was at. He watched as Harry glared at Hermione, his breathing deep and in tune with his anger. Tears poured out of Hermione's eyes from having been unloaded upon just moments ago. Ron stood next to her, pale white with his mouth left halfway open. This was a Harry Potter they had never met before.

Harry turned away from his friends and was about to pace around. He stopped as he looked upon Hedwig. His owl had glumly hooted from her spot at the top of the room's wardrobe. The thing he noticed most was that she was missing something he felt should be in her possession. He turned back to his friends. He had just begun to lose his temper.

"Was there another letter with Hedwig when she got here?" he asked. He sounded calm, but it was far from cool. At any second, he would blow his lid. Their answer didn't diffuse his emotions.

"A-Another letter...?" Hermione peeped amidst sobs.

"_Was there another letter?_" Harry shouted, ready to march up right into the face of his friends. He actually caused Hermione to scream a little in absolute fright.

"It's right here, Harry," said a hoarse voice at the doorway. Harry turned swiftly, almost ready to whip out his wand. He stopped himself short of moving any further as he caught sight of his godfather leaning up against the door frame. One hand was in his coat pocket. The other held out an envelope. Barely touched and unopened.

"Thought I'd make sure your privacy wasn't invaded," Sirius added.

Harry froze still for a moment, not quite sure what to do or how to feel. Finally, he walked over to his godfather and snatched the envelope out of his hand. He carefully looked over it to make sure it wasn't a fake. The handwriting was correct. It felt right even with Sirius having touched it. He'll have to read the letter to know for sure.

"So..." Harry managed to say, his temper starting to cool a little in the presence of the man who under normal circumstances would be his legal guardian. "This meeting of yours is over?"

"Nope," Sirius replied with a little chuckle. He watched as Harry gave him a confused stare. "But I figured it was better that I made sure my godson didn't cause too much damaged to his friends by cracking his voice and turning them deaf."

The mood change was fast and rather extraordinary. Harry went from frustrated to guilty as he slowly looked over his shoulder to actually see the result of his outburst. Hermione was trying to recover from her sobbing while Ron was still pale white. It was one of the few times he actually felt really bad about having done something.

"Come on," Sirius said, patting him on the shoulder and stepping into the room. "Let's have a seat so you can apologize for the damage you've done and hear me answer whatever questions you got."

After Harry managed to apologize to his friends, Sirius spent the next hour answering as best as he could whatever question came out of his godson's mouth. Why hadn't there been any news on Voldemort? Because he didn't want to draw attention to himself while he built his army up again. Simply put, the Dark Lord was not ready to set his plans into motion just yet until he had the strength to do so. Another reason for the lack of news was that the Ministry of Magic denied Voldemort's return and were therefore discrediting Dumbledore's claims.

Sirius explained that Minister Cornelious Fudge had become too comfortable in his position of power and saw Dumbledore as a threat. Fudge believed that admitting Voldemort's return would bring his leadership into question in the eyes of the public. Not to mention he was under the belief that Dumbledore was building an army and planned to overthrow him, which Sirius assured was far from the truth. So the Ministry had been on a campaign to have the Hogwarts Headmaster come off as a delusional. The problem was that not everyone was buying it.

"There's a great division within the Wizarding community," Sirius said. "I don't know how much of the _Daily Prophet_ you've been reading, but there's been all kinds of chaos going on. There are a lot of ordinary wizards and witches who believe Dumbledore and are making sure their voices are being heard. Your dad, Ron, told us that he couldn't remember the last time protesters were gathered in front of the Ministry."

"Protesters?" Ron said in a confused state. "What's that?"

"Protesters are people who feel the government, or in this case the Ministry, hasn't been doing the job they feel is in the best interest of the public," Hermione explained. "Believing that the Ministry has turned a def ear upon them individually, they're making their voices heard so others could be rallied into their cause. The point being that if everyone believes the Ministry is doing a bad job, than they really are doing a bad job and changes must be made in order to satisfy the people."

"Fudge is trying to downplay the whole thing," Sirius continued. "Even trying to lean on the _Prophet_ to not even report it. But even they know this is a big story and are going to be covering it regardless. It's been helpful in getting people to see how much more of a fraud Fudge has become. However, it's also caused those who support him to rally in response. You either believe in the Ministry or you're against it."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

"And that works into Voldemort's advantage," Sirius added. "Because if the people are so busy fighting amongst themselves, it makes it all that much easier for him to slither about without being noticed. Allowing him all the time and patience to finish building his army and launch his attack. Without the people united, they can't defend themselves against him."

"So what is Dumbledore trying to do in all this?" Harry asked.

"He's trying to figure out how we can get the two sides to calm down and recognize that they should be preparing to face a common enemy in Voldemort," Sirius replied. "And that, unfortunately, has turned into the current task for the Order of the Phoenix." He would go on to explain what the Order was exactly.

The Order of the Phoenix was a group of wizards and witches gathered together originally by Dumbledore to counter Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Harry's parents were among its members along with Alastor Moody, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. The group disbanded following Voldemort's defeat, but his return led Dumbledore to reactivate them. The few original members left had been trying to recruit new faces, such as the Weasleys as well as Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nyphadora Tonks. However, the division in the Wizarding community had presented a problem for the Order.

"While it would be easy to recruit specifically from the side that supports Dumbledore, it would only put us in a position where we would look as though we are against the Ministry," Sirius explained. "We're not. We're trying to get to them to realize in a more diplomatic approach that Voldemort is back and that we're trying to help them prepare to counter his attack. Unfortunately, it's easier said than done. Fudge's supporters are very stubborn. And most of them are the type that would be more accepting of Voldemort's ideals than everyone else's."

"You don't mean..." Hermione began to say, but didn't really need to finish for the others to know what she was thinking.

"We're pretty sure that the Death Eaters are already beginning to infiltrate the Ministry as well as key positions in the wizarding community," Sirius said with a nod. "Their influence would easily undermine our efforts to at least calm everyone down. Not to mention that in their current place they could trigger a civil war, which is the last thing we want happening."

Harry was beginning to see why it was thought best for him not to have known this information. What could he possibly do in a situation like this? He wouldn't even know where to begin.

"I think the main reason why you weren't being told anything, Harry, is because frankly we don't know how to handle the situation at the moment," Sirius said with a sigh. "Why get you involved when we ourselves haven't even got a clue of what to do first. Personally, I think you should've been told any way. It would've at least given you the heads up on anything strange happening. Much like the Dementors attacking you in public."

"Any idea why they attacked him?" Ron asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing, really," he answered. "We have some theories, but that's all they are right now. Most of them being devised by Moody, I'm afraid." That was not at all comforting to everyone in the room. "The most plausible one we feel is that someone had sent them there for some reason. It may not be entirely to attack you. After all, you yourself know that they can't differentiate between their target and any one who happens to be in the way. The only problem is that it was done out in the open for Muggles to see. There would have to be a damned good reason for Dementors to be about like that."

Taking in all the information that he had been given so far, Harry was starting to feel very gloomy. Maybe it really was for the best if he didn't know. There was nothing really satisfying about what he was being told, and it didn't help that not even those with the information are able to figure out what to do with them. But then Sirius had a point. Had he been given at least some information, he would have at least been on some sort of alert within his surroundings. Not to mention he wouldn't have blown up at his friends moments before. He decided to change the subject.

"So what exactly is this place?" he asked.

Sirius gave a snort and slumped in his chair. "This, Harry, is my home sweet home," he answered in sarcastic enthusiasm. "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place houses pretty much the entire Black family legacy in all its prestige. Whatever is left of it, any way. Being the last remaining heir of direct descent, it's all mine regardless of whether or not I want it."

Harry was pretty sure more would have been explained. Until there was a tap at the door. They all turned to see Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway, arms crossed and tapping her right feet constantly. She was not at all happy, most likely because Sirius had just told the three youngsters information she felt he shouldn't have told them.

"Well," she said sternly. "Are you satisfied with what Sirius has told you, Harry?" Harry nodded nervously. "Good. Then I'm sure you will have no problem refraining from talking or asking any more over dinner. Which, by the way, is now ready. Oh, and don't think I won't let this go unpunished, Sirius."

Ron was the first to get up, almost bolting to his feet as he was sure he was going to get an earful from his mother. Hermione followed behind. Harry finally got up after taking a deep breath and placing the envelope he had been clutching the whole time on the nightstand next to the bed he was sitting upon. As he got up, Sirius joined in walking with him.

"Everyone's been curious about who else you've been writing to, Harry," he said in an almost whisper. "Figured it was something personal that was none of our business, so I made sure that not even Moody had a peek."

Harry smiled with relief as he heard this. "Thanks," he said.

"Any time," Sirius chuckled.

* * *

The little girl was quite sure she almost had it. She was standing on one tip toe, her other foot raised in an effort to increase her elevation. One hand placed upon the edge of the desk for support, the other stretching as far as it can in an effort to grab the object of her desire. She stuck her tongue out to one side, feeling as though she was about to claim it.

"Chun!" a familiar voice called.

The little girl was in a state of panic as she was caught. She almost fell back, having to drop her other foot firmly and bring her extended arm back so that she could grasp the edge of the desk with both hands. Once she was calm, she slowly turned to her speaker and gave the most innocent smile she could muster. Cuteness overload usually worked. Just not with her sister.

"You know you're not allowed to go through my school stuff," Cho said. She was leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed, trying to act stern. The problem was that there was a grin painted across her face.

"But I wasn't," Chun said, keeping up with the innocent act. She stepped away from her sister's desk, threw her arms behind her back, and slowly wiggled herself as if to say she was not guilty of whatever crime was being accused for.

"Is that so?" Cho asked with a raised brow, playfully pushing in her role as interrogator. "Then what was it you were trying to grab there, Chun?"

"Nothing," Chun replied in just the sweetest little voice she could imagine. She also went for the puppy dog pout.

Cho sighed, though trying to hold back a potential giggling fit at seeing how hard her little sister was trying to get with whatever she was trying to do. "Then why are you in my room?" Cho asked.

Chun began to squirm. All her tricks of trying to get Cho to submit to her cuteness didn't work. She wasn't going to get out of this one. "Well," she started to reply, as slowly as she could in her last act of desperation to avoid revealing the truth. Her older sister wasn't biting. "I wanted to read your letter," she finally said, defeated.

"Oh?" Cho said, playfully acting as though she wasn't satisfied. "And which letter would that be?"

"The one that came from that white owl that flew in here a few days ago," Chun replied. She dropped her head and watched herself playing with her feet while she answered.

"Ah," Cho said, satisfied now that she knew just what her sister was up to.

Chun was ten years younger than Cho. Because of this, she has only gotten to know her older sister during summer breaks. It was her favorite time because then there would be someone she could play with all the time. She also looked up to her big sister with great awe and enthusiasm. To the point that she had tried many times to sneak a peek at what kind of school Cho went to. Though she was caught every time, she was undaunted and continued to be fascinated.

Cho walked over to her desk and gently retrieved the letter her sister was trying to grab. She allowed herself to giggle a little at the thought that Chun would start getting ideas about who she was writing to. "Were you still able to read some of it?" she asked, making her way over to her bed.

"A little," Chun confessed, speaking in a complaining tone that let her sister know that she was defeated. "But I didn't get it. Which is why I wanted to read it."

"Oh?" Cho said as she dropped herself onto her bed. "What didn't you get about it?"

"Well," Chun started to begin, thinking about it for a little bit. "I didn't understand some of the words in there. There was one about a hog with warts, and something called ne-gi-la-see-ted." The sheer cuteness of the faces Chun made while trying to pronounce a word like _neglected_ made Cho want to giggle some more. "It seemed to me like an older person was writing to you."

"Older?" Cho asked with a curious smile.

"Like as old as mommy and daddy," Chun explained.

This really made Cho laugh. The idea that she was being written these sweet and rather flattering letters by an older person was so absurd that it was funny. Chun, on the other hand, didn't get the joke and just looked confused.

"Oh, sweet mei mei," Cho said as calmed her laughing. "The writer is this boy I know from my school. We're quite good friends. He writes like that simply because he's just nervous."

"Why is he nervous?" Chun asked curiously.

"Well, he feels rather shy when he talks or writes to me," Cho answered. "He feels as though he has to write formally so that I wouldn't think less of him, which I would never do." She could see that her sister was still confused. "He likes me a lot."

"Maybe he's scared you might give him cooties," Chun said innocently.

* * *

As you can see, the changes between what was in the book and the direction I'm going for with the story are starting to take shape. But let's not talk about that right now. Let's talk about the first original character introduced, little six-year-old Chun Chang. I was already going to introduce her in this chapter, but the reviews about the letters Harry and Cho wrote to one another being probably too formal for fifteen and sixteen-year-olds gave me an opportunity to play with the qualities of unassuming little children that we love so much. A lot of it was also based on legendary Disney animator Andreas Deja talking about the qualities he found in children that he wanted to incorporate when the original direction of _Beauty and the Beast_ saw Belle having a little sister and later was able to apply with Lilo in _Lilo and Stitch_. If that made any sense. So you can see how helpful these reviews have become folks. Keep reviewing so I can talk about things and maybe incorporate them a little into the story. Don't forget to continue to spread the word.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Harry Potter was supposed to be asleep. In the morning, Mr. Weasley would take him to the Ministry of Magic for his hearing. Instead, he was trying as best as he could with very little light to write a letter to Cho. One that would somewhat explain the current situation he found himself in and asking her to refrain from writing to him for the remainder of the summer because of it. The last thing he wanted was to get her involved in his mess and frequent letter writing was sure to attract attention.

As he was carefully writing beneath his sheets, he heard muffling voices. They were very close by. At first, he ignored them. But they kept going and soon curiosity got the better of him. He got out of bed as quietly as possible so as not to wake any one and tip toed his way outside his room. He had unconsciously brought the letter with him in hand. He crept about from door to door until he found the source of the muffled voices. He didn't need Extendable Ears to hear what was happening.

"Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots," said a rather deep voice. It sounded pretty old, though managed to retain its strength. "Oh my poor Mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him. How she hated him. What a disappointment he was..."

"Kreacher," said the second voice. It was clearly Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. "I have asked you to refrain from mentioning my mother. I have asked you to refrain from talking to yourself in such a manner." He sounded as though it was taking every had to remain relatively calm. "And I have also asked you what you are doing."

"Kreacher is cleaning," the first voice, presumably named Kreacher, said.

"Is that so?" Sirius replied. "If you are cleaning, than why are you not helping the others? Why are you just concerned with one, maybe two things in a specific room and take off with them as though it wouldn't go unnoticed?"

"Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house," Kreacher replied. "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out. Seven centuries it's been in the family. Kreacher must save it. Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it..."

"The tapestry, eh?" Sirius said. "Thought it might be that. Would probably want you to put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I wouldn't doubt." He made a sound as though he had sighed. "Kreacher, please hand me the tapestry."

There was a moment of silence from the room. Suddenly, Harry watched as the doorknob jolted. He jumped back before the door creaked open. A small light had been lit inside as he could see the shadows of his godfather and a much smaller figure appear on the floor. Soon enough, the small figure made its way out of the room slowly. No doubt the one called Kreacher, the figure emerged and continued walking without any sort of regard that he might sense the presence of another. He appeared to be an old, withered looking house-elf, dressed only in a filthy rag that acted as a loincloth.

Kreacher seemed to be mumbling to himself as he walked away. "... Comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around," Harry could hear him say. "Oh my poor Mistress. What would she say if she saw the house now. Scum living in it, her treasures thrown out. She swore he was no son of hers and he's back. They say he's a murderer too..."

"Kreacher," he heard Sirius call out, though still quietly and in forced calmness. Kreacher stopped upon hearing his name and begrudgingly turned toward his master. "Did I not ask you to refrain from talking to yourself in such a manner?"

Harry watched as Kreacher bowed in a forcible manner, grumbling something under his breath. "Whatever Master says," he said aloud afterward. He straightened himself up, as much as he could, and resumed his leave. After a moment, Harry thought about returning to bed as well. Then he heard his godfather speak.

"Can't sleep, Harry?" Sirius said.

Harry was a little hesitant to do anything, but finally crept over to the doorway. He looked in and saw Sirius sitting in a chair, his left arm holding his head up against a table. On the table was a single candle light and an object that he presumed was the tapestry spoken about earlier. Harry noticed how even with his back to the door his godfather looked rather beat and depressed, as if taking the brunt of some deserving punishment.

"Come on in, if you want," Sirius said.

After a moment, Harry decided to do just that and slowly entered the room. He found a nearby chair and grabbed it, placing it next to his godfather and sitting down. He looked really close into his godfather's barely shaven face and could see just how gloomy it was. Even more gloomy than what he looked like when it appeared he was going back to Azkaban toward the end of Harry's third year at Hogwarts. Moments passed before any sort of movement was made as Sirius picked up the tapestry and began to examine it thoroughly.

"The noble and most ancient House of Black," he read aloud. "_Toujours Pur._"

Sirius had leaned it enough so that Harry could see for himself the contents of the tapestry. It was faded from age and seemed that doxies had been gnawing on it in places. Regardless, the golden thread it was embroidered in was still brightly glinted. A sprawling family tree that dated back as far back as possibly the middle ages. Harry scanned the bottom as closely as he could and was quite surprised to see what he found. Or rather didn't find.

"How come you're not on here?" he asked unassumingly.

"Used to be," Sirius replied. He then pointed at a small, round, charred hole on the tapestry. It looked similar to a cigarette burn. "Dear old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home."

"You ran away?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Sirius answered. "Was about sixteen. Stayed at your dad's." The mention of his father solidified Harry's attention. Sirius was more than happy to divulge. "They took me in without hesitation and treated me like a second son. James always joked that if he had a sister I would've been courting her whether she liked it or not. Stayed with them till I got my own place when I was seventeen, thanks to Uncle Alphard."

"Guess that's him," Harry pointed out, noting a spot on the tapestry above the spot where Sirius used to be.

"Yep," his godfather said. "Sympathized with me, which is why he's no longer there. Left me a nice little inheritance for me to live off of. Even then, though, made an effort to always return to the Potters for Sunday lunch."

Sirius looked over to see the longing in Harry's green eyes. "They would've loved raising you, Harry," he said. "Good folks, they were. Unfortunately, they were rather far along before James was born. Guess its because of that they were so lenient with him, which in turn made him the troublemaker he was growing up. They passed shortly after you were born."

Harry started to turn as gloomy as his godfather. A real family. If there was ever a wish he would want to have granted, it would be that. Instead, they were taken away from him. The Dursleys didn't count simply because of their seemingly endless cruelty toward him. All he had was Sirius and the Weasleys, who took him in just like his grandparents took in Sirius. He felt as though his depression about the whole thing would kick in again. Then he remembered the letter in his hands.

He didn't realize he had it with him the whole time. No doubt Sirius had taken note of it. But then Harry remembered what his godfather said before. He wouldn't ask about it because it was none of his business. Unless Harry wanted to make it his godfather's business. Though the idea of talking about his having a possible love life was still embarrassing.

"Sirius," he began to say. "Do you think... there's a way... I can get this letter sent off... without using Hedwig? You know... so as to not cause suspicion or anything like that." He was pretty sure he was blushing.

Sirius snorted with a grin. "Maybe," he said. "Might wanna try getting Arthur to send it off. I'm sure one of the others, maybe Tonks, will have stuff for him to send too, so you can try mixing it in with those."

"Thanks," Harry quickly said, afraid of saying any more about the letter if he could help it.

"Any time, kid," Sirius said.

* * *

Cho had made it a habit to clean and rearrange her room almost immediately after her sister made some attempt to take a sneak at her school stuff. It worked fine for her on the fact that she never really was satisfied with how everything was placed any way. She had been so used to how the Ravenclaw tower had arranged everything that her own bedroom seemed inadequate.

She had just finished placing the bed to her current liking when the first owl arrived. It dropped off the letter on her desk and took off as though it had places to go. Cho was able to catch a brief glimpse to notice that it was the Edgecombe family owl. Marietta rarely used her own owl during holidays as it was more convenient to just add her letters to the stack of deliveries her family's owl would carry.

Cho immediately took the envelope and opened it. She had sent her friend a lot of letters since school ended for the summer break, and not one reply had been returned. She wanted to know how Marietta was coping. Based on the letters she got from the others, they had the same concerns too with similar results. Cho unfolded the parchment and was quite baffled with what she found. She went over it twice to make sure she didn't skip anything.

* * *

_Dear Cho,_

_Thanks for the letters. I'm doing better. See you on the Express._

_Marietta_

* * *

After all those letters she had sent, this was the reply she got. Cho raised a brow in great confusion as she sat down to further examine the parchment. Maybe Marietta added something that was invisible and needed some kind of spell cast to reveal. No such luck. Three really short sentences and that was it. No doubt Marietta did the same for the others.

Before she could make any more of the situation, she heard a thud at her window. She practically jumped in near fright as she looked over to see a great gray owl struggling to get in. Cho immediately rushed over and grabbed the owl before it ended up falling to the ground. As she carried it over to her bed, she noticed that it was very exhausted. In fact, it was quite old.

"Cho!" a Scottish female voice called from outside her room. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, mom," Cho called back. "Just dropped a school book." She almost immediately regretted saying that. No sooner did she hear running footsteps that no doubt belonged to her little sister.

Cho quickly slipped over to the door and watched Chun dash before closing it. Chun came to a sudden stop, which forced her to fall back on her bottom. She then looked around and frowned.

"Hey!" she complained. "You changed your room again!"

"You know why I keep doing it, Chun," Cho said with a light giggle. "Stop trying to sneak a peek at my school stuff." She then returned her attention to the owl in her arm, carrying it over to her bed. Chun managed to notice as she was getting up.

"Is that what made the noise?" the little sister asked curiously, hopping over to join Cho.

"Yes," Cho sighed, telling the truth now since the whole reason Chun was in the room in the first place was because of the mention that she dropped a school book. "He's very tired, Chun. Why don't you get a bowl a water for him."

"Okay!" Chun said excitedly, immediately rushing out of the room by first opening the door and then closing it behind her. Watching her do all this made Cho sigh with a smile before returning back to the owl.

"Why don't you stay a little bit and get yourself recovered," Cho said to the owl, stroking its feathers. "In the meantime, let me see who in their right mind would send you to deliver me a letter."

She took the envelope from the owl's beak and immediately recognized the handwriting. It was from Harry. As if Marietta's letter wasn't already confusing enough. She couldn't understand why Harry would use such an old owl as opposed to his own, which she had grown quite frond of. Perhaps the letter itself would explain. She opened up the envelope and unfolded the parchment.

* * *

_Dear Cho,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will have had a hearing with the Ministry of Magic. I don't know if you get the _Daily Prophet_, or if the story ever got printed at all, but I've landed myself into a great heap of trouble. Before receiving your second letter, my cousin and I were attacked in a situation that left me no choice but to use magic to defend ourselves. While I was successful, I did so in a very public area where any Muggle who happened to look would've seen. I wish I could explain more, but I'm running out of time in writing this letter. Please don't write to me for the remainder of the summer, just in case things get worse. The last thing I want to happen is to put you in the middle of all this. If the hearing goes well, I'll see you at school. If it doesn't, then I'll send you a letter if I have time. I'm really sorry I can't tell you more._

_Harry_

* * *

Cho stared at the letter for a good long while. She even ignored her little sister letting herself into the room to bring the bowl of water for the owl. Chun tried everything to get her older sister's attention, but was having no avail. She thought about snatching the letter, or even make another go at getting into Cho's school trunk. Instead, she just shrugged and skipped out of the room to do something else that would amuse her. Even the owl, after having its fill of the water, flew off without so much as attracting Cho's attention.

It was obvious to Cho that there was something wrong happening with Harry. Had it been for any other reason in which he asked her to stop writing him for the rest of summer, she would be suspicious of the idea that he no longer saw her in a romantic way. But the reason stated was something no one could joke around with. For him to be put in a position where he could possibly be expelled from Hogwarts was far from a laughing matter. Even worse was the fact that he was being called into a hearing with the Ministry of Magic.

Given that he sent the letter just before his hearing, it no doubt had ended a while ago. He told her that he would see her at school if all went well. She started to worry if that would be the case.

* * *

Amelia Susan Bones heard a pair of knocks at her office door. "Come in," she said. She had not looked away from the documents laid on her desk in front of her until the door opened. A fairly aged man entered and closed to door behind him before stepping up to her desk. He stood at attention, awaiting for her to give him an order. "Have a seat, Hopkins," she said. He obeyed.

"Derek Hopkins..." Amelia continued, reading from a documented piece of parchment before her. "Thirty-four years of age... Spent the last fourteen years as a member of the Aurors, am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hopkins replied without hesitation.

"I see," Amelia said, still looking over the document in front of her. "Any interest in career advancement or goal you want to achieve working for the Ministry of Magic?"

"None, ma'am," Hopkins replied.

"Oh?" Amelia asked, though still looking at the document. "And why is that?"

"Never had an interest in politics, ma'am," Hopkins replied.

"Neither did I," Amelia said. "Now look where I am."

"I would only accept such opportunities if I truly was the best man for the job and no one else," Hopkins added.

"I see," Amelia said. She finally looked up from her document and straight into the face of the man sitting before her. "How familiar are you with Harry Potter?"

"Just that he is known as _The Boy Who Lived_ and brought about the fall of He Who Must Not Be Named, ma'am," Hopkins replied.

"Any thing else?" Amelia asked.

"That earlier today he was cleared of all charges brought against him," Hopkins answered.

"Do you know what charges were?" Amelia asked.

"Something about performing magic in front of a Muggle," Hopkins replied. "I understand that it was in self-defense."

"I see," Amelia said with a nod. She then sat back further in her chair and took off her monocle. "And how familiar are you with Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge?"

"Not all that well, I'm afraid, ma'am," Hopkins replied. This time, Amelia noticed a tone of displeasure in his answer.

"You have my permission to speak freely, Hopkins," she said with a smile.

"Quite frankly, ma'am, I'm wondering how the bloody hell she was hired for such a position," Hopkins responded. Amelia allowed herself to giggle a little. Something she hadn't done in quite a long while. Then she became serious again.

"Hopkins, our Minister of Magic will be evoking Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two," Amelia said. "This is in response to Hogwarts unable to find a suitable replacement for the teaching position of Defense Against the Dark Arts in time. Senior Undersecretary Umbridge was assigned almost immediately. While the Ministry had the right to do so, I'm not convinced it done for the sake of the students and the school."

"I wouldn't be either, ma'am," Hopkins noted with a chuckle.

"I have great concern about Umbridge doing a lot of harm to the school and the students," Amelia continued. "There is no doubt in my mind that this is a move in which the Minister is trying to interfere with the school. And, as a member of Magical Law Enforcement, I cannot allow that to happen. Unfortunately, there is little I can do here to ensure her teaching practices are within the boundaries of fairness to the education of the students."

"Which is why you called for me, ma'am," Hopkins noted.

"Correct," Amelia said. "I have selected you for an assignment of the utmost secrecy. There is very little reward, and the job itself can be a bit dangerous if you're not careful. You'll be my eyes and ears, reporting any and all information you can about Umbridge's activities. For the most part, you will be on your own until you are able to provide me with information that would require my immediate involvement. If all goes well, though, it will ensure the people that the Ministry is not above the law. If we're really lucky, we might even be able to get the Minister to start looking into the possibility that Dumbledore may be right about He Who Must Not Be Named. Are you interested?"

"You don't need to ask me, ma'am," Hopkins answered with a grin. "I'm in."

* * *

Things are starting to move along as well as I can write them. I want to take this time to address the negative side of the reviews. One such review got through in which the comment was far from any sort of critique and just a case of being stupid. I have zero tolerance for such things. You either review the story or chapter and provide helpful feedback or you don't comment at all. There was one review that I have no problem with, in which the reviewer mentioned how my approach of Harry and Cho's romance being to sickly sweet for his tastes. I can't really do anything about making them change their minds. Besides, I'm a sucker for such romances as long as they're done right. Any way, it won't be entire sunshine and roses for the two in later chapters. I just need to figure when write them in. With that said, keep up the reviews. Continue to spread the word. See you at the next update.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

As soon as she boarded the Hogwarts Express, Cho Chang began going from compartment to compartment. There were two people she was looking to find. Either Harry Potter of Marietta Edgecombe. Marietta because she was concerned about her friend, especially after the reply Cho received from her after all the letters she sent over the summer. Harry because she wanted to know as soon as possible if he was expelled or not as a result of his hearing with the Ministry of Magic. She felt as though she was rushing a little, often having to say "_S'cuse me_" and "_Pardon me_" with equal speed.

Coming to the last carriage, she was starting to get frustrated until she saw a familiar far. Sitting alone and very unassuming in her compartment was Luna Lovegood. In her hands, without fail, was the latest issue of _The Quibbler_. Cho stopped herself and decided on the spot that she might as well set up here. She could go about looking for the others later. She gave Luna a quick "Hello," before placing her trunk in the luggage rack and sitting next to her fellow Ravenclaw housemate.

"So what's new in _The Quibbler_ today," Cho said in a rather excited tone.

"Sirius Black may actually be Stubby Boardman," Luna replied in her vague and dreamy voice.

"Really?" Cho asked. She remembered two years ago that the school was on constant alert when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. All she knew about him was that he was convicted of murdering twelve muggles and a wizard. She wondered why everything died down by the time the school year ended. Stubby Boardman she was a little more familiar with. Former frontman of the Hobgoblins, a band Marietta's mother was infatuated with in her youth.

Any further conversation was suddenly interrupted by a voice familiar to Cho. "There you are," said Mandy Brocklehurst. "Lisa and I have been look all over for you."

"Couldn't have taken you that long," Cho remarked with a raised brow. "The Express just started moving."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Mandy said in haste. "Come on, Marietta's in a compartment further back. You got to help us reach her, she won't respond to us."

Cho sighed. As much as she wanted to hear more about what was in _The Quibbler_, Marietta was one of the people she was looking to find. "I'll be right back," she said to Luna. The other didn't appear to mind, once more lost with fascination in the words of the magazine in her hand. To this Cho could only smile warmly.

Mandy led Cho down the corridor as they went further back in the carriage. They finally arrived in a compartment where Marietta Edgecombe sat in a highly depressed state. Trying to comfort her was a younger student Cho recognized as a fellow Ravenclaw housemate named Orla Quirke, who was entering her second year at Hogwarts. Before Cho could do much more, she found herself being shoved quite hard into the compartment by Mandy and a just arrived Lisa Turpin. Soon enough, she was now sitting directly across from Marietta and stuck in-between Mandy and Lisa. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to face her friend.

"Marietta, look who's here," Orla said in a quiet, mouse-like tone. From what Cho could see, Marietta had not looked up from staring at the ground. She barely even flinched upon hearing Orla speak. "Come on, Marietta. Cho is here." No reaction.

"Say something, Cho," Lisa whispers to Cho. Mandy added a rather rough tug to Cho's sleeve for added peer pressure. Cho made glances to each of the girls before she sighed. Talking to Marietta would have been a lot better without these two.

"Marietta?" Cho managed to say. She was trying her best to sound concerned. Only it didn't help that she was annoyed with Mandy and Lisa being around. "Hey, Marietta?"

For a good while, Marietta made no attempt to move. Mandy and Lisa were going from worried to panicking, Cho could tell, as they were clutching her sleeves tighter. Then Marietta moved her head slowly to face Cho, causing the other girls to sigh in relief.

"Hey..." Marietta managed to utter, almost in a whisper.

Cho took a deep breath, trying to figure what to say next. It probably wouldn't be best to bring up anything that would remotely be linked to Cedric at the moment, so any question about the letters was out. As well as a discussion about how summer went. As far as she could tell, there seemed only one thing to talk about.

"So..." Cho began. "What N.E.W.T.-level classes are you taking?" This was going to be a lot tougher than she thought.

Marietta took her time to answer. "Mom wants me to have a Ministry job like her," she said. "So I have to take the full load." Being in Ravenclaw, it wouldn't be that hard for Marietta to pass her classes with ease. What concerned Cho was her current state of mind. She wondered if Marietta would be able to concentrate at all.

"I hope they get a better person to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year," Lisa began to complain. Cho was quite worried that any sort of complaining would set Marietta off. "That last one with Professor Moody was really creepy and hard." Fortunately for Cho, Marietta seemed to be focused away from her misery.

"Tell me about it," Marietta sighed. "I remember mom telling me just how concerned she was that we went from Gilderoy Lockhart to a werewolf and then a retired Auror who's out of his mind."

Cho watched as the rest of the girls slowly began to get back on track. Unfortunately, this wasn't the kind of chit-chat she was up for. Saying negative remarks about teachers is a common practice, she herself was guilty of it. But she didn't think a lot of them were that bad.

Professor Lupin was quite impressive and no one knew he was a werewolf until practically the end of the year when he resigned amid letters from concerned parents. Her dad didn't see a problem with it, she remembered. He always believed there is something to be learned from any and every one. Werewolves included. While she agreed Professor Moody taught a more difficult class, at least she learned a great deal about the subject itself. She remembered her mother telling her that hardships tend to offer the better reward.

Soon enough, Cho was getting bored as the other girls were returning to their talkative ways. With a sigh, she managed to sneak out with any of them noticing. Relief overcame her as she was able to make her way back to her compartment. Perhaps Luna will have finished reading _The Quibbler_ so she could look at it herself. When she slid open the door, she was in for quite a surprise.

"Oh..." she uttered unconsciously.

The compartment was covered in thick, stinking, dark green liquid. Stinksap, if she remembered her herbology correctly. Additionally, there were three extra bodies inside sitting across from Luna. She saw that while barely little of the Stinksap got on Luna, it splattered on the magazine pretty good. One of the three, a girl with long red hair, looked as though she was wearing a hat made of the liquid. Next to her was a boy looking as embarrassed as could be. He was completely drenched and was holding a plant that no doubt was responsible for the Stinksap.

The third person, sitting right across from Luna, had a good amount on his face as well as other places on his body. Not to mention he was holding a toad struggling to get out of his one handed grip. With his free hand, he had just managed to wipe the stuff off his lenses and looked up as soon as the door had slid open. The third person was Harry Potter.

Cho had no choice but to lightly cover her mouth as she lost any attempt at prevent herself from giggling. One part of her giggling was out of relief. Harry had not been expelled. He was going to school. And she would get to meet him whenever possible. The second part was the sheer sight of him covered in Stinksap and holding a toad. It wasn't everyday someone as recognized as Harry Potter would be spotted like this, and in all honesty she found it rather funny. Apparently, so did Luna as she could be heard snickering from behind her magazine. Harry managed to find humor in it as well, allowing himself to chuckle along. Soon enough, everyone in the compartment were lightly laughing.

"Everyone alright?" Cho managed to ask as her giggling had calmed. Everyone nodded in response. "Here, let me clean you all up." She pulled out her wand and said, "_Scourgify!_" And just like that, the Stinksap vanished.

"Thanks," the red-headed girl said. With the liquid all gone, Cho managed to get a better look of the other two passengers. She remembered them as Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. She had a good look at the two dancing together at the Yule Ball.

"No problem," Cho said. "It's Ginny, right? And Neville? I'm Cho."

"We know," Ginny said, extending her hand out for a shake. Cho accepted. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you," Cho said. She shook Neville's nervous hand, who seemed surprised that someone like her knew his name, before taking her seat next to Luna. "And I take it you guys met Luna, right?"

"Yes, they have," Luna said in her vague and dreamy voice.

Cho was about to say some more, but instead noticed the faces the other three were making. They looked at her with great confusion. Immediately, she understood why. She was a rather popular girl in Hogwarts and here she was sounding as though she was best friends with Loony Luna, who at the present moment was reading _The Quibbler_ upside-down. She figured they were wondering how this friendship came to be.

"She's a wonderful person, once you get to know her," Cho said, giving them a reassuring smile. She then watched Ginny cover her mouth, trying hard not to giggle. "I'm sure you agree with me on that, right Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, still trying to contain herself. "She's in my year," she managed utter in a somewhat audible tone.

Cho watched as the boys try to seem more relaxed. They appeared rather unsure about what they had just landed themselves into. Cho smiled before turning back to Luna. "So what else is in _The Quibbler_ this time?" she asked. Once more, the other three gave her confused looks, but she decided to ignore them this time.

"The Tutshill Tornados won the Quidditch League by a combination of blackmail, illegal broom-tampering, and torture," Luna replied. This wasn't something Cho wanted to hear.

"What?" she practically cried. She was pretty sure one of the three across from her jumped at this. She guessed it was Harry, seeing the girl he liked react to negative comments about a Quidditch team she was apparently a fan of, but wasn't sure.

"So it is claimed," Luna added in an attempt to soften the blow.

Cho groaned, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. "It's probably just some Madpies fan letting his jealousy get the best of them," she huffed. "Unable to accept that the Tornados are just that good of a team right now."

She managed to sneak a peek over at the others sitting across from her. Neville looked as though he didn't understand a single thing that was said. He probably wasn't into Quidditch all that much, but that's only an assumption. For all she knew, he was a die-hard Quidditch fan. Harry tried to appear as though he wasn't staring at her, in which she in return tried not to giggle at and settled at smiling. It was apparent he was fascinated at hearing more about her, to learn that she was a fan of a Quidditch League team. Ginny appeared to be smiling nervously.

"You probably wouldn't like hanging around my brother Ron, then" Ginny managed to say. "No matter what, he supports the Chudley Cannons all the way." She didn't sound as though this was something to be proud of. "And he complains that people are jumping on the Tornados bandwagon because of last season."

"Is that so?" Cho responded with a raised brow. She then formed a grin on her face. "Well, I'm sure he and I will have some interesting conversations when the Cannons and the Tornados open the season." To her delight, Ginny giggled at this.

Cho tried to engage in a conversation with Neville, but he seemed far too nervous to say more than a few words. It seemed like he was afraid he would do something that would cause a similar result made by the plant in his hands, which she learned was a mimbulus mimbletonia. After a while, he put the plant back in his school bag and asked Harry for his toad, named Trevor, back. While this happened, Cho managed to catch notice of Luna peering over _The Quibbler_ to take a look at the toad.

Soon enough, the food trolley came by. The three Gryffindor students loaded up on Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs. Cho was content with just Pumpkin Pasties while Luna didn't bother to take her attention away from _The Quibbler_. Once the pasties were gone, Ginny and Neville began the process from trading Chocolate Frog cards. Sure that their attention was focused, Harry slowly got him and moved himself next to Cho.

Neither one exchanged blushes, but they did share gentle smiles and quick glances at and away from one another. With Luna engrossed in _The Quibbler_ as well as Ginny and Neville uninterested in anything outside their card trading, the two felt content that they would be able to carry on some kind of conversation.

"Feeling better?" Cho asked in a gentle whisper. He tried not to show it, but it seemed that hearing her voice so close to him sent a shiver down his spine. The good kind.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back breathlessly. "Yeah, thanks."

"You got me worried there with you last letter," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry about about that," he said, starting to down a little depressed. "I was running out of time and... I didn't know if I would... see you again."

Cho quietly moved her hand and placed it upon his. The instant he felt the sensation of her touch, he reacted immediately by looking straight at her in surprise. He saw her lips form a gentle, reassuring smile.

"You're here now," she said. "That's all that matters."

Harry could swear she sounded like an angel. He just couldn't figure out what it was about her that made him feel weak and scared, yet leave feeling warm and relaxed shortly thereafter. He formed a smile of his own as he unconsciously joined Cho in having their hands held together gently. They looked into each others eyes and lost themselves in their stare for what seemed like forever. Then the compartment door slid open and the shrilly hooting of Pigwidgeon could be heard.

"I'm starving," said the familiar voice of one Ron Weasley.

By this time, Harry and Cho released their hand holding and looked away from one another quickly. Cho had curled her lips to one side in an effort to keep from blushing and turned her eyes immediately upward toward the ceiling. Harry stared down at the floor for a moment and scratched his head before turning his attention to his entering friends.

After stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, Ron snatched a Chocolate Frog from an unsuspecting Neville and threw himself onto where Harry had sat previously. Hermione watched in half disgust as Ron carelessly ripped open the wrapper, bit off the Chocolate Frog's head, and then slumped in his seat. He had closed his eyes as though it was an exhausting morning. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat herself in-between Ron and Neville, her cat Crookshanks laying down upon her lap with great laziness and a smile on his face as though he was proud of himself.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," Hermione began. She was about to say more until she noticed the girl sitting next to Harry. "Oh..." she managed to utter without realizing it.

Cho gave her a gentle wave. "Hi," she said.

Upon hearing her voice, Ron immediately shot his eyes wide open in shock and stared to see the girl sitting next to his best mate. He then sat himself straight up, only to have trouble figuring out what to do with the Chocolate Frog head he was still chewing on. His nervous reaction caused Harry to smile in amusement, Cho to cover her mouth to hide her giggle, Hermione to roll her eyes in disbelief, and Ginny to laugh uncontrollably.

"Way to be a gentleman, Ron," Ginny managed to say while still laughing.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled back. Or rather that was what he would have said if he didn't have chocolate gushing in his mouth. It sounded more like "_Shu' uh!_" Ginny laughed so hard that she almost fell out of her seat and onto the floor.

Cho allowed herself to let her giggles escape from behind her hand as she heard Harry beginning to chuckle aloud. She could see that Ron's cheeks had turned red with frustration as he tried to finish the chocolate in his mouth as quickly as possible. Hermione had hung her head in embarrassment while it appeared Crookshanks was doing his best impersonation of the Cheshire Cat. Neville looked rather confused as to what exactly was going on, his attention previously still focused on his cards. Luna managed to sneak a peek over _The Quibbler_ to see all that was happening.

As the laughter died down, Cho looked to get the conversation back on track. "So you two are the Gryffindor prefects," she managed to say. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Hermione said, looking back up now that Ron's embarrassing moment had passed. "Frankly, I'm surprised Harry didn't make prefect." She managed to give Ron glance as if to say that she wasn't sure he was up to the task that Harry seemed better suited for. Ron just shrugged.

"Well, there are differences between someone who deserves the responsibility and someone who is best for it," Cho said. "Lots of people were quite surprised I didn't make prefect last year." A reaction Harry and his friends equally shared. Luna appeared unphased and kept reading _The Quibbler_.

"You weren't prefect?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"I didn't want it," Cho said. "I'm sure every house has a different way of having prefects selected, but in Ravenclaw it's a mixture of those who want the job and Professor Flitwick having to pick which of them would be best for it. I decided prefect wasn't for me and stepped aside so that one of the other girls would have it."

"So that's why Padma made prefect for Ravenclaw then," Ron said. He wanted to add that Parvati didn't for Gryffindor, but thought better considering who he was sitting next to. Cho nodded in response.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice. Everyone turned their attention to Luna, who had her unblinking gaze focused upon Ron once more.

"Uh..." Ron began to answer, looking mildly surprised. "Yeah... I know I did."

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna said freely. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded," she thoughtfully added. "I don't like dancing very much." With that, she retreated behind _The Quibbler_ once more.

Ron was felt staring at the cover of the magazine in front of Luna's face in disbelief, his mouth hung open for a few seconds. He looked over to Ginny as though she would give him some sort of explanation. All she did was stuff her knuckles in her mouth to keep from giggling. He then turned to Cho, who was giving Luna a look of disappointment.

"Luna, don't say such things," she said to her fellow Ravenclaw housemate. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind dancing with a friend if he asked you." Luna made no reaction to suggest that she heard her friend say anything. Cho sighed, sensing that it was better to give up before she could even begin.

"So who else made prefect this year?" Harry asked, turning the conversation back to its proper topic.

"Anthony Goldstein is with Padma for Ravenclaw," Hermione replied. "Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" Ron asked in a dry tone.

"Malfoy," Harry answered at once, sounding as though he growled with a sigh.

"'Course," Ron bitterly added. Second later, he stuffed the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth and looked to grab another.

"And that complete _cow _Pansy Parkinson, too," they heard Hermione add in a vicious tone. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll..." Cho giggled upon hearing this. She's only met Pansy a couple times and she had regarded her fairly close to how Hermione described.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," Ron sighed. Then a grin formed on his lips. "And we can give our punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something..."

"Ron!" Hermione said to Ron sharply. Both Harry and Ron felt she might morph into Mrs. Weasley any moment. "You're not supposed to abuse your position as prefect!"

"Yeah, right," Ron responded sarcastically. "Because Malfoy won't abuse it at all."

"So you're going to descend to his level?" Hermione demanded.

"No," Ron replied. "I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

"For heaven's sake, Ron--" Hermione tried to begin. However, she was immediately cut off.

"I'll make Goyle do lines," Ron said happily. "It'll kill him, he hates writing." He then lowered his voice into a low grunt, followed by screwing his face so as to look as though he was in pained concentration. He began to mime writing in midair and speak the words aloud. "_I... must... not... look... like... a... baboon's... backside..._"

Everyone began to laugh. Even Hermione found amusement in Ron's impersonation. But no one expected to hear hard laughter coming from Luna Lovegood. The dirty blond Ravenclaw let out a scream of mirth that resulted in Hedwig waking up and flapping her wings indignantly. Crookshanks suddenly leaped up onto the luggage rack and began to hiss. Luna was laughing harder and harder that the Quibbler slipped out of her hands, slid down her legs, and onto the floor.

"That was _funny_!" she cried. Tears swarmed her prominent eyes as she gasped for breath. She stared at Ron and seemed as though she didn't want to look away.

Ron was utterly nonplussed as he looked at the others. He was met with laughter, directed at him for the expression he wore on his face and at the ludicrously prolonged laughter being produced by Luna. Luna was now rocking back and forth, clutching her sides throughout her laughing.

"Are you taking the mickey?" Ron asked with a frown directed toward her.

"Baboon's... backside!" Luna managed to choke out. She was holding her ribs as tight as she could.

Even with her hand covering her mouth, Cho was laughing along with the others. While she had seen Luna laugh before, it was never to this extent. As she looked around at the people around her, Cho began to see what a great difference they were from Marietta and the others. In the compartment further back in the carriage, her fellow Ravenclaw housemates were concerned about themselves while talking down and giggling at others. In here, Gryiffindor students and Luna were more good natured and even laughed at themselves. She would rather be here and there.

"Can I have a look at that?" she heard Harry say. She glanced at him to see that he was looking at Luna and pointing to _The Quibbler_ laying at her feet. Cho retained her smile and tried to hold back giggles, believing that it would discourage Harry from taking his first peek at the magazine she had come to enjoy.

She looked over to see Luna nodding while keeping her gaze on Ron, laughing breathlessly. Harry reached over and took the magazine, setting it right side-up. Cho quietly peered over his shoulder, looking to read the stories he was about to find himself reading. The flipped over to the story about Sirius Black possibly being Stubby Boardman. It took a lot for her to keep from making any noise, so as not to break Harry's concentration in reading _The Quibbler_. She wanted to see his genuine reaction to the kind of stories published.

After finishing the story, Cho looked to see a sense of disbelief, confusion, and uncertainty painted upon his face. It was as though he was unsure if the story should be taken seriously. He then flipped back a few pages into a story about Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. They read about the nasty things Fudge had done to goblins. Cho covered her mouth as quickly as possible in an effort to help suppress her laughter over the line about Fudge having goblins cooked in pies. She then watched as Harry scanned through the magazine, reading essentially the titles to each story printed. Soon enough, he just closed the magazine as was left more confused than ever.

"Quite a change from the _Daily Prophet_, isn't it?" Cho whispered to him, almost allowing a giggle to escape. He slowly turned to look at her as if she were made. He was met by her smiling wide and gently, causing him to become less bewildered.

"Anything good in there?" they heard Ron ask. Harry was cut off before he could answer.

"Of course not," Hermione said in a scathing tone. Cho knew what was coming and tried to get Hermione to say what she thought she was going to say. "_The Quibbler_ is rubbish, everyone knows that." Too late.

"Excuse me," said Luna. The dreamy quality of her voice was suddenly lost upon hearing those remarks. "My father is the editor."

Hermione became quite embarrassed upon hearing this revelation. "I... oh..." she uttered. "Well... it's got some interesting... I mean, it's quite..." Cho sighed as she watched the Gryffindor prefect fail miserably at retracting her comments.

"I'll have it back, thanks," Luna said rather coldly to Harry. She leaned over and snatched the magazine right out of Harry's hands. She then rifled through to page fifty-seven and turned it resolutely upside-down again. Before Cho could even think about saying some to her friend, Luna disappeared behind the magazine.

Cho then turned to Hermione. "Have you read _The Quibbler_?" she asked in a curious, yet serious tone.

"Um... no..." Hermione confessed rather sheepishly.

"Then how do you know it's rubbish?" Cho continued. "For all you know, the stories published are more truthful than those printed in the _Daily Prophet_. It's like the old saying, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.' Take some time to read it thoroughly, then you can formulate an opinion about it."

She was afraid that might have sounded a bit authoritative toward Hermione. Yet at the same time, she felt she deserved it. It was one thing for someone like Luna to say things openly because she experienced it first hand before coming to a conclusion of how she felt. It was another to say something that other people have said about it and take it for granted. A piece of wisdom her parents explained to her many times before.

Before she could study the reactions the others could have possibly made from her statement, the compartment door slid open. She looked up to see three smirking figures standing before them. One of them she recognized instantly. Pale, pointed face. Sleek white-blond hair. Grey eyes. Proudly displaying the colors that represented the Slytherin house. No doubt about it, this was Draco Malfoy. She remembered in the previous school year he tried to push her into wearing one of his badges that read "_Support Cedric Diggory_" one minute and then "_Potter Stinks_" the next. When he flat out refused to take no for an answer, she threatened to hex him before he finally left her alone. Clearly something had terrified him earlier regarding hexes.

"What?" Harry said to Malfoy in a rather aggressive tone, cutting him off from getting the first word.

"Manners, Potter, or I"ll have to give you a detention," Malfoy said with a snide. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," Harry responded calmly. "But you, unlike me, are a git. So get lost and leave us alone." Cho joined in the light laughter his friends made by giggling along as she watched Malfoy's lip curl.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" the newly made Slytherin prefect began to say in return. Cho could tell that Hermione was about to say something in response. She figured she had some better to say and quickly spoke before the Gryffindor prefect could.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked. Malfoy and the other two boys turned their attention to her, looking as though they wondered if she was serious. "I'm sure Harry has no problem standing aside while his friends get some attention. Could you do the same for your friends?"

Except for Luna as she was not paying any attention to what was happening, everyone else were quite taken aback by Cho's question. And it certainly was something to think about as they all turned to the two cronies hanging behind Malfoy. Malfoy made no immediate answer and looked as though he was having great difficultly figure which answer to give. Especially now that the two cronies behind him were starting to wonder themselves if he would gladly step aside to give them some of the spotlight. He decided to ignore it completely and turn his attention back to Harry.

"Well..." he started to say, though rather nervously. "Just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging _your footsteps in case you step out of line." He did not sound at all convincing. With practically everyone staring at him in utter silence, Malfoy decided to make his leave in hopes that he would be faced with another statement that would take him by surprise. The two cronies were not entirely sure if they wanted to follow, but ended up doing so.

After Hermione stood up to close the door, she joined the others in looking at Cho with gratitude. "You know, I kind of wished I had thought of that," she said with a giggle. "It makes all kinds of sense."

"Crabbe and Goyle certainly wouldn't have thought of that on their own," Ron chuckled. Some of the others joined in with light laughter of their own. Soon enough, they began to discuss amongst themselves about the idea of Draco Malfoy being in the shadow of his cronies. Only three people didn't join along. Luna was still engrossed in _The Quibbler_. Harry and Cho turned to face one another, starting to form gentle smiles upon their lips.

"Thank you," Harry whispered to her.

"Your welcome," Cho whispered back.

They let themselves be lost in each other's eyes once more, their hands gently held together again in the process.

* * *

"Who the hell is Stubby Boardman?" Sirius Black asked with a raised brow.

He had just finished reading the issue of _The Quibbler_ given to him by Arthur Weasley as recommended by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who thought Sirius would find it amusing. He would have gotten it earlier, but Arthur forgot about the magazine after Harry was cleared of his charges at the hearing. He only remembered it when he returned to his office the next day and saw the magazine on top of some documents he was looking for.

Nymphadora Tonks managed to sneak a peek over the shoulder of Sirius and started to giggle. "You know, you kind of do look like you," she said. "I really can see the similarities now."

Sirius glared at her. "And just who in their right mind would think I'm a singing sensation?" he asked further.

"Never knew you had the talent, Sirius," Remus Lupin said with a chuckle.

"Didn't know I had one either," Sirius responded back. "Hey, Tonks! You're way too close to my face, alright?" He was starting to get really annoyed as the young woman examined her face with great detail.

"Hmmm..." Tonks began. "A little snip of the hair here and there, shave enough of the face to leave just a stub of hair on your chin. You really would pass for him physically in a heartbeat!"

"I'm beginning to dislike just how excited you're sounding, Tonks," Sirius snapped at her.

"You know, a make over for Sirius doesn't sound like a bad idea," said a fourth voice. Sirius immediately turned to face the speaker, Molly Weasley, to see a huge grin form across her lips. "After all, I've been meaning to find a suitable punishment for telling Harry and the others without our consent."

"It's my house, my rules," Sirius barked. "If I want to tell Harry about things he wants to know, I'll tell him. Just because I'm letting the Order use this dump as their headquarters doesn't mean I've given up my authority as master of the house."

"But then, as a member of the Order, you were in violation of breaking secrecy without first consulting the rest of us," Remus pointed out with a chuckle. He was obviously enjoying this rather humiliating moment for his friend. "You're act of defiance should not go unpunished, Sirius."

"Congratulations, Moony," Sirius said with a scowl on his face. "You're no longer my friend."

"I'm willing to live with that," Remus chuckled some more as he swiftly grabbed one of his friend's arm. He nodded to Tonks for her to grab the other, which she did gladly.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tonks squealed. "If mom was here, she'd be so all over this."

"If your mother wants to remain my favorite cousin, she would be smart not to bother," Sirius snorted. While he could managed to slip out of the grasp of his captors, he was pretty sure Mrs. Weasley would nail him dead on with something. It wasn't worth waking up with a bad headache.

"Set him up in his room and I'll be right there with the scissors," Molly said with a giggle before disappearing into the kitchen.

Sirius grumbled in defeat as he was being dragged up the stairs by Remus and Tonks. "_You're all out of my will!_" he shouted.

* * *

Well, here we are. The longest chapter yet in the story. I really wanted to get in the whole compartment scene in one chapter before moving on to the next. The result was pretty darn close to twice the average number of words the previous chapters have been. And I do remember one reviewer believing my story would benefit from the chapters being longer. That's somewhat true, but when I read them they tend to feel as though I've written a pretty long chapter even though the number of words don't support it. Nevertheless, we got ourselves a chapter that gets Harry and Cho back together after having to be apart for the summer, Cho getting to know his friends and them getting to know Luna. I threw in that extra scene at the end because as I was writing some the scene of Harry reading _The Quibbler_, I had this idea of what kind of reaction Sirius would have. That in turn presented an opportunity to write a little more Tonks, which I have been wanting to do, and presto. I also want to note that some of my visual inspiration comes from the brilliant illustrations by an artist who goes by the screen name of Iberghol. Look her up on deviantART and you'll see the great work she's done. So keep on sending in those reviews, folks, and keep on spreading the word.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

For the first time since coming to Hogwarts, Cho Chang found a class completely boring. After all that she had been through in Defense Against the Dark Arts the previous five years, the course being taught by Professor Umbridge this year was a complete and utter joke. They were expected to learn everything from the Defensive Magical Theory book, yet not one would they be able to use the spells in class. Once more, Cho was quite sure she knew everything in the book like the back of her hand. And that was after only five minutes in. From then on, it was just a blur as she was sure she was nodding off to sleep numerous times before class was finally over.

"Well, that was an... interesting class..." Eddie Carmichael said, having decided to hang with Cho and Marietta Edgecombe for a little bit as they made their way down the spiral staircase.

"It's a more sensible teaching of the course," Marietta tried to reason. Both Cho and Eddie shot her with looks of confusion, wondering if she was being serious. "A more Ministry-approved method of learning," she added. They weren't convinced.

"Probably would be fine for first years," Eddie argued. "As much as I'd like my O.W.L. scores to have O's across the board again, I want to feel like I earned them."

"Since when have you earned your O's?" Cho said to him with a stern look and a half grin on her face. She was quite familiar with the story of Eddie claiming to having achieved nine O's on his O.W.L.s last year by simply guzzling Barufflo's Brain Elixir.

"I have earned my O's, thank you very much Ms. Chang," Eddie called back, though with a slight chuckle. The only one who didn't find any humor in what was being said was Marietta, who just rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see why there is anything to complain about the way Defense Against the Dark Arts is being taught this year," Marietta said, getting back on topic. "The last two years were, as Professor Umbridge said, disrupted and fragmented."

"Maybe to you," Eddie responded. "While Professor Moody was tough, I had a lot of fun learning from Professor Lupin."

"But he's a werewolf!" Marietta cried.

"We didn't know that till the end of the year," Eddie reasoned. "Even still, I'd rather take him instead of Umbridge. Tell me you didn't have more fun with him as our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"We did have a better time learning the subject from him, Marietta," Cho managed to say. Her friend was looking at her, surprised that she wasn't backing her up against Eddie's arguments.

"I can't believe you guys," Marietta complained. "We've only had one class with Professor Umbridge and already you're comparing her to someone who under a full moon would attack us on sight."

"I'd rather get attacked by a werewolf than read another word from that book she's making us read," Eddie snorted.

"And on that note," Cho said, quickly looking to distance herself from where the argument might go, "I'll see you guys at lunch."

"I can't believe you're actually going to be taking lessons from Madam Pomfrey," Eddie said in disbelief.

"If I hope to be a healer, I might as well learn from one," Cho responded before waving to them and heading off on her own toward the school's hospital wing.

When her Head of House Professor Flitwick asked her what she would like to do after school, Cho expressed her interest in using magic as a means of helping people feel better. Thereby, it was decided that it would be best for her to consider being a healer and take private lessons with Madam Poppy Pomfrey in place of classes she would drop, which were Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. She didn't mind dropping them so that she could concentrate more on her core classes and the lessons she would have with Madam Pomfrey. Although she always did find Care of Magical Creatures an interesting class even if the teaching methods of Rubeus Hagrid were frowned upon by her fellow Ravenclaw housemates. She might have had trouble understanding some of the things he said and most of the creatures he used were rather unorthodox. But it was still interesting nonetheless.

There was a fine drizzle that dropped from the sky as she made her way through one of the many school courtyards. She kept herself underneath the balconies to avoid getting wet when she turned a corner and noticed three familiar faces. One of them was Harry Potter, his sight bringing a smile to her face. The others were his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They appeared too occupied in their conversation to notice her presence. There was time left, so she decided to approach them.

"Hello, Harry!" she called. She watched as Harry immediately brought his attention to her, looking as though he was trying not to appear nervous. Perhaps he was beginning to feel more comfortable in her presence. At least he wasn't in some embarrassing situation like being covered in Stinksap.

"Hi," he managed to say, almost uttering as though it were an afterthought to just staring at her. His saying something caused his friends to see who it was he was talking to. Hermione looked fine to see her while Ron didn't seem to care.

"Hello, Hermione," Cho said, looking over to his friends. "Hello, Ron."

"Hello," Hermione responded with a light wave.

Ron, on the other hand, seemed to have noticed something that caused him to raise a brow. He also looked rather disgusted. "Is that a Tornados badge?" he asked in a rather demanding tone. The others watched as he pointed at the front of Cho's robes. The then looked over to see a sky-blue badge emblazoned with a double gold T pin. "You don't support them do you?" he added.

"Yes, I do," Cho replied unassuming.

Ron appeared as though he didn't buy it. "Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?" he asked. Harry looked as though he didn't like the way his friend asked the question.

Cho remained calm. "I've supported them since I was six," she answered.

Ron didn't seem to be convinced and pressed on. "Is that so?" he asked. "Name a player who didn't place last season and who isn't Roderick Plumpton." Harry and Hermione gave their friend stern looks, as if they wanted him to shut up.

Cho appeared unphased. "Liam MacPherson," she replied. "Played from 1976 to 1992 as Seeker, became team captain in '82 and remained so for the rest of his career. Was voted league MVP for '85, same year of his only league championship, and '87. Made the British national team in '86."

Ron looked as though he wanted to say something else before Hermione slapped a hand hard upon his mouth to prevent him from talking. Harry looked surprised and impressed with the way Cho handled his friend's questioning. She was sure that he was also impressed with the statistical information of the player she mentioned.

"Wow," Harry managed to say breathlessly.

"I take it you became a fan because of him," Hermione said, leading the discussion on a different approach than the one Ron was taking it. She ignored the glare he gave her.

"That's right," Cho said proudly. "Even after he retired, I still supported the team. But I was a Tornados fan and a Quidditch fan in general because of him. Which reminds me, he'd very much like to meet you Harry. He's quite impressed with what he's heard about what you've done here in school."

It took a lot for her to suppress any form of laughter as the three gave her a confused look. Even Ron, with his mouth still covered by Hermione's hand, was quite shocked to hear what Cho had just said.

"You know Liam MacPherson?" Harry asked.

"Sure do," Cho replied. "He's my uncle."

The bell rang, which prevented Cho from actually studying the shocked expressions on Harry and Ron's faces. It occurred to her that she was so engrossed in her conversation with them that she seemed to have forgotten the fact that they were in the middle of a school day.

"Oh, we better move if we don't want to miss our classes," she said to them, unfortunate that she couldn't quite take a moment to really take it how Harry and Ron looked. "I'll catch you guys later."

She began moving past them, only to slow down a little as she gently placed a hand upon Harry's arm. The feeling of being touched brought his attention upon her, his expression having changed to reflect that of his recognizing that was her touching him. She let her hand slide upon his clothing-covered arm as she kept walking until she couldn't reach for him. She turned her heard over her shoulder to look at him with a gentle smile and then a wave. Still looking at her as though there was nothing else to look at, he managed to wave back. She noted that he appeared quite handsome the way he looked.

Cho continued to look at him for as long as she was willing before finally turning her head back forward. Her smiled remained as she continued her way toward the hospital wing for the day's private lesson with Madam Pomfrey. She might have trouble concentration as she couldn't quite get Harry off her mind.

* * *

Michael Corner was the first to tell Cho that Professor Umbridge was giving Harry detention. She was on her way to dinner when he managed to run up to her to inform her what happened. More importantly, he wanted to tell her before any one else did because new of it was traveling very fast around school.

"They got into a yelling match over her method of teaching and how she said flat out that You Know Who's return is a lie," he explained. "It could have gotten really ugly over how Cedric died, but she just sent him to see Professor McGonagall instead."

"This makes no sense," Cho said. "What kind of teacher would give a student detention just because they have differing opinions about something not related to class?"

"One hand picked by the Ministry, if you ask me," Michael replied with a groan.

"Why would the Ministry pick her?" Cho continued.

"Not a clue," Michael answered, shaking his head. "Listen, just be glad you heard this from me. Marietta has been highly vocal about supporting Umbrdige over Harry."

"What do you mean?" Cho asked with a surprised look on her face. "Surely she doesn't believe that Cedric's death wasn't by any other means."

"Her mom works for the Ministry, remember?" Michael said. "I wouldn't doubt that she got talked into believing what the Ministry wants everyone else to believe."

This was one of those times Cho wished she had paid some attention to the _Daily Prophet_. It would at least had given her some idea as to what was going on. Maybe some answer as to why the Ministry would get involved in deciding who the year's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor would be. As she entered the Great Hall with Michael, she also thought that it would have shed some light on what she saw.

Students were arguing with one another in hushed whispers. It didn't matter which house they were from, they obviously were expressing their differing views verbally. Cho was quite shocked to see that even Slytherin students were being heated at each other. Not only had the news about Harry's verbal battle with Professor Umbridge made the rounds as Michael said, but it was also quite clear that it was creating a division amongst the students. Some were for what Harry believed, others were against.

Before heading over to her house table, she took a quick glance over at the head table. Nearly all the professors visible were quite uncomfortable with what was happening. Even Professor Umbridge appeared to be biting her bottom lip. As much as they would like to tell the students to stop talking, it was simply not possible without having to physically do so. The only one who didn't appear to be as bothered about what was happening was Professor Snape, though he was still clearly annoyed.

As she got to the Ravenclaw table, Cho could see that Marietta was expecting her to sit with her and the others. Frankly, she didn't want any part in what was going on. Fortunately, there were empty spots near Luna Lovegood. Her newfound friend seemed to have been able to ignore her surroundings and instead play with her food in fascination. Cho decided immediately that she would rather do the same and quickly sat herself next to Luna. She could tell that Michael wasn't sure where to sit and ended up sitting Roger Davies, who happened to be sitting across from Luna. Cho also noticed that his buddies Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot followed along.

"Daddy says that Moon Frogs are attracted to potatoes," Luna said offhandedly, as though she knew that Cho would want some distraction from the general discussion going on. "He says its because they have a similar shape to moon rocks."

Cho watched with a smile as Luna held up her baked potato and studied it with great interest. It was times like this that she felt envious of the younger Ravenclaw housemate, to be able to easily block herself from practically all that surrounded her. To not having to be forced into taking part in discussing gossip just because others want to. Cho was forced to concentrate rather hard to ignore Marietta's whispering.

"_Cho,_" she could hear her hiss in an attempt to grab her attention. "Come on, Cho. I want to talk to you." Cho could tell that she wasn't the only one getting annoyed as the boys began to glare at Marietta.

"She already knows," Michael whispered over to her. "I told her before we came in."

"I want to hear what she thinks," Marietta whispered back sternly.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it," Roger whispered over.

"Why wouldn't she?" Marietta asked.

That really bothered Cho. She wondered just how ignorant Marietta was to think that Cho had no problems opening up about herself. After all Cho tried to do to avoid talking about what her relationship with Harry was like after the Yule Ball last year. She decided she had to say something that would get Marietta to stop bugging her.

"_I'm busy,_" she said, the tone in her whisper creating an emphasis of her wishing not to speak any further.

Cho didn't bother to glance over to see the rather shocked expression on her friend's face, instead focused on staring at the potato Luna was still studying. She heard a sigh that she hoped was a sign of defeat from Marietta, but didn't not chance taking a look. It took whispers from the boys to confirm her thoughts.

"Coast is clear, Cho," Michael whispered. "She's busying herself with getting her point across to others."

Cho looked over to the boys and gave them a smile. "Thanks, guys," she whispered.

"Hey, we're a team," Roger shrugged. "Whether it's on the field or off it, we watch each other's backs."

"Well, Michael is technically not on the team," Anthony teased.

"I don't think we'll ever forget when he got knocked out cold by a bludger in Keeper tryouts," Terry added with a snicker.

"Oh yes, let's never forget how I had to stay in the hospital wing for a week," Michael sarcastically responded, though he obliviously had a grin on his face as he allowed his friends to joke at his expense. "Besides, I still am on the team as manager."

"It's an unofficial post," Roger said with a chuckle. "So sure you're on the team, but technically you're a cheerleader."

Cho laughed along as the boys indulged in their display of self-roasting. She noticed that even Luna seemed to enjoy what was going on, taking just a small moment to look away from the potato and listening on the others. Now this was the kind of distraction she wanted from the gossip flying about freely. But even then, she dared to take a quick glance over to see how Harry was doing.

She could tell that he too was quite bothered with the discussions being talked about all over the Great Hall. She figured he was paying a little more attention to the negative side of the arguments, taking in the criticisms being thrown at him and perhaps why they were siding against him. He didn't bother to look away from whatever was in front of him when he and his friends, Ron and Hermione, quite suddenly got up and left with wondering eyes looking upon them.

The sight worried Cho, watching _The Boy Who Lived_ appear miserable and brooding. She had never seen Harry like that before. She had a hint of it from his second letter, but to actually see him in the state was new to her. What also worried her was that most others didn't seem to take real notice of this. It was as though they did not believe in the idea of him with such feelings. Cho sighed as she was about to turn back to the others.

Although she did notice that there were a couple Hufflepuff students appearing to make their leave from the Great Hall. She thought nothing of it.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge hummed aloud as she made sure everything in the classroom was to her liking. Down to the smallest of details. She was in a very happy mood, filled with great pride and satisfaction over her treatment of Harry Potter the previous night. She glanced up at the clock to see that the day's first class would be making their way in soon. Content with how the room looked, she made her way over to her seat. Just as she sat down, she looked up and nearly jumped in surprise to see who was standing before her. The last person she was expecting to see.

"Oh," she cried. "_Madam Bones!_ What a surprise."

"A surprise indeed," Amelia Bones said with a smile on her face. "I thought I'd come by to make sure you were fitting in quite nicely in your new role as educator."

"Oh, why yes I am, Madam Bones," Umbridge responded in as sweet of a tone as she could muster. She was not particularly fond of seeing someone like the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in her presence. "I'm afraid I have a class to teach in a few minutes."

"This won't take long," Amelia said. "Just wanted to make sure a nasty or two wasn't left behind from last year." She began to slowly stroll around the room, looking as though she was checking to see if there was anything indeed that Umbridge might have overlooked. "You know Alastor. Granted it was Barty Jr. disguised as him teaching last year, he did a very convincing job acting like the former Auror that he managed to fool even Dumbledore for as long as he did."

"I see," Umbridge responded. There was a mixture of nervousness and annoyance in the way she spoke despite how hard she tried not to let one her having such feelings. While it was reasonable to continue checking a place Alastor Moody once worked in, she would rather not have Bones around any longer than she would want to. And it was already long enough.

"Everything appears to be in order," Amelia mused. "Just let me check the desk and I'll be out of your hair."

"T-the desk?" Umbridge asked, sounding very much as though she was squeaking. "W-why would you want to check the desk?" She wanted to prevent Bones from coming toward the desk, but the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement passed by the Senior Undersecretary with ease.

"Why not?" Amelia replied in a curious tone as she began checking each drawer. "I'm sure you remember what happened to the bloke who ended up with Alastor's desk. Had to be hospitalized after discovering a couple skrewts lurking within it. Don't know why Alastor would have--"

Madam Bones stopped short upon opening one of the drawers and finding something of interest. After staring for a short moment, she pulled out her wand and spoke silently a spell that resulted in the object to be levitated for Umbridge to see. A long, think black quill with an unusually sharp point.

"O-Oh my," Umbridge said, though rather nervously. "Perhaps I overlooked something."

"Perhaps," Amelia said with a raised brow. "Wouldn't put it past Moody to have something like this around. Only..." She looked closer at the quill, particularly the point. There was a small trace of red upon it. "It's been used recently." She then gave Umbridge a stern look. "Surely you wouldn't have used this on a student, would you Dolores?"

Umbridge remained quiet. Bones was one of the few people who could get away with calling her by her first name. She knows that the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was clearly a more powerful witch. The idea of crossing her would be like deciding to declare open war armed with only a stick against a legion riding upon dragons. Not only was Bones that strong of a person, but she also carried with her the respect and admiration of practically all the Aurors at the disposal of the Ministry. They would not hesitate to side with her than even the Minister himself.

"I'm sure you are quite aware that as a teacher now you are not permitted to use such forms of punishment on a student," Amelia pushed. "Not without the consent of the Headmaster and the student's Head of House. If I were to speak with Dumbledore right away, which you can bet I will surely do, will he tell me that he gave you consent to use this?"

Still no answer from Umbridge. Instead, her eyes darted about the room rapidly before returning upon her speaker.

"I have trouble imagining a student doing something deserving of this on the first week of school," Amelia noted. This time, she got Umbridge to talk.

"The little brat was lying!" the Senior Undersecretary huffed.

"Lying?" Amelia asked with a raised brow. "Lying about what?"

"About You Know Who returning!" Umbridge fumed in response. "It's a flat out lie and even you know it!" She suddenly stopped herself, realizing what she had just said. And just who she said it to.

"Is that so?" Amelia said, still retaining her calm, yet firm demeanor. "Sure there is no evidence supporting the claim, but then there are none to deny it either. So I wouldn't call someone a liar for believing that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned. Though it seems that you would, Dolores."

Umbridge felt as though she was a student getting caught red handed by the teacher doing something bad. Her eyes wide open with shock and sweat beginning to run down her face. She appeared nothing at all like a professional women both in her position as Senior Undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic and as the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"You may be a high ranking Ministry official," Amelia said, "but even you are not above the law. Be it the laws of the Ministry or the laws of this school. If you want the students to learn to respect the rules properly, then it would be in your best interest that you set an example by following the rules yourself. Am I not right, Dolores?"

Umbridge begrudgingly nodded. Frustration and annoyance were beginning to build within her.

"Now then, I'm sure Dumbledore would be more than willing to hear about this quill having been used recently," Amelia continued, using her wand to direct the levitated quill into her free hand. "And I believe you have a class to teach. So I shall leave you to your work, Professor. Good day." Walking straight and tall, Amelia made her exit without so much of a glance.

With clinched teeth behind her closed mouth, Umbridge watched the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement leave before making her way back to her desk. She franticly tried to clean herself up before any student began to arrive. As this was being done, her mind began to wonder.

It seemed more than just a coincidence that Amelia Bones would show up the morning after the first detention with Harry Potter. It also seemed as though she was looking for that very quill used on the fifth year student. Almost knowing exactly what it was and it having been used recently.

This made Umbridge wonder. It might be possible Bones had a spy of her own in Hogwarts. Keeping a close eye on her. At first, she thought Potter squealed to Dumbledore about what happened. But then why didn't the Headmaster or even the Head of Gryffindor Professor McGonagall approach her about it? And if they made contact with Bones, Fudge would have warned her immediately. No, Potter couldn't have squealed.

So who did Bones send to watch her? And how did they know about what happened last night?

* * *

"May I see you for a moment, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall.

It was the end of the day's Transfiguration class. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, both shrugging with uncertainty before they joined the others in exiting the room. Once the last student had left, Harry slowly walked over to his Head of House.

"Show me your hand," she said. He was very reluctant to do so. "Oh, come now, Harry. Please show me your hand." After a little hesitation, Harry slowly lifted his hand up to her. He assumed she found out some how as she began to examine the scar upon it. "Oh dear..." she muttered quietly, yet still audible to him. "Dumbledore was right. She did use the quill." So that was how she knew, he thought.

"If I may, ma'am," Harry said aloud with a hint of annoyance. It was better to act polite than to be stern if he hoped to get any sort of answer from her that would satisfy him. "But how did Professor Dumbledore hear about last night?"

Professor McGonagall looked up at him in confusion. "You mean, you didn't tell him?" she asked curiously. He shook his head firmly. She raised a brow and stared at him for a moment. "Harry, this is a serious act against a student. You should have at least told him or me as soon as it happened."

Harry wasn't sure he was going to like what he was about to hear. "What do you mean, professor?" he asked.

"Well, punishment of this sort cannot be used against a student without the consent of both the Headmaster and the student's Head of House," she answered. "Any professor caught doing so, depending upon the severity of the act, could face a reprimand as high as imprisonment in Azkaban."

He knew it. He didn't like what he heard because it made him feel stupid for letting his pride get the best of him and not telling Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. He very much liked the idea of Umbridge getting sent to Azkaban after what she did to him last night. Though he was sure that was doubtful given that the act was not quite as bad to earn such punishment.

"So what's going to happen?" he asked in the vein hope that it would be something favorable.

"Well," Professor McGonagall began, turning her attention back to his hand. "Professor Dumbledore decreed that because of Professor Umbridge's illegal method of punishment, you will only serve one more night of detention. And it will be with me."

It was something. Harry didn't' have to find out just what Umbridge would try to come up with in response to the reprimand. And he'll have Friday clear, thereby allowing him to participate in the Keeper tryouts as well as ease Angelina Johnson in that the Gryffindor Seeker will be there. His only concern was what Professor McGonagall would have him do for detention as he needed all kinds of time in order to get caught up with his workload.

"In the meantime, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall continued, "I suggest that, whenever you have the time, you pay a visit to the hospital wing. It might not be too serious of a scar, but it's better to be safe than sorry. You can go now. I'll see you later tonight for your detention."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said with a slight nod before making his way out of the classroom.

He thought Ron and Hermione weren't sure how long his chat with Professor McGonagall was going to take and decided to head over to Care of Magical Creatures. At least he didn't have to reveal what happened immediately to them as he made his way through the hallways alone. Though he was quite sure that the whole school would find out about what happened to him last night. Probably as soon as dinner. He did not like the idea of what the atmosphere would be like in the Great Hall once the word started spreading.

Further adding to his building gloominess was his wondering just how Professor Dumbledore found out. Given her reaction to when he told her that he didn't tell the Headmaster about last night, he figured she wasn't told either. Now it was really starting to bother him. He wondered why Dumbledore would not or have others tell him what was going on. Not being told about his godfather's home because of the Fidelius Charm and Secret Keeper process was one thing. Not being told about everything else was really irritating him.

Why was the Headmaster withholding information from him?

And why did it seem like he was being followed as of late?

* * *

If one noticed in one of my other stories, you can pretty much tell that there are times when I am extremely late in updating chapters. The reason for the long delay for this one was primarily because I was out of town for the Labor Day weekend, had to work the day after I came back, and then cleaned my room the day after. All sort of things that prevented me from typing this chapter any quicker. Although time away from the computer allowed me to rethink about certain stuff I had previously written and ended up rewriting. In addition, I kept in mind some of the reviews made while I was away as well as thought about things I had written previously that readers liked. This is the end result. Thanks for your patience, keep sending in those reviews, and continue to spread the word about the story. The more the merrier.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

After Harry Potter's first night of detention with Professor Dolores Umbridge, it was no surprise that Slytherin prefect Draco Malfoy would figure out if he would have any more and made sure word got to everyone's ears about it. A task his fellow prefect Pansy Parkinson was more than happy to accomplish in minutes time. By the time the students gathered for Wednesday dinner, they all knew that Harry was to spend a week's worth of detention with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Cho Chang had to actually move herself to the farthest end of the Ravenclaw table to avoid her friend Marietta Edgecombe from trying to get her involved in the gossip. She even talked her other friends Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, and the boys to move with her so that they could help in creating some form of distraction.

It was an unassuming Slytherin student who just happened to be walking through the halls when he noted that on the second night Harry was not heading toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and was instead going into Transfiguration. He immediately reported his discovery to Draco, but even with his prefect status he could do little as Transfiguration was taught by the Head of Gryffindor, Professor Minerva McGonagall. The next morning, Pansy took the information and made it seem like Harry was about to get some sort of suspension or possible expulsion. Soon enough, her gossip made the rounds and Thursday dinner saw Cho looking to avoid being spotted by Marietta as she made her way to the others. She was getting very much annoyed at the discussion being floated around, but at the same time was indeed worried about what might happen to Harry.

The next morning, many students from the other houses tried to get the Gryffindor students to talk about what happened to Harry. The only answer they got was that Harry was in the Gryffindor common room with his friend Hermione Granger working on his homework. So they turned their attention to trying to get information out of Harry as he went from class to class like normal. Only he would send them death glares every time they got within a few feet of him. It got to the point where the professors had to begin every class by threatening to remove points if they didn't stop bugging Harry and concentrate on the subject at hand. The curiosity of the students took a turn when at five o'clock on Friday he was dressed in his Quidditch team uniform and made his way to the field with his teammates. They all gathered in the Great Hall for dinner with a different topic of discussion.

Did something happen in that first night of detention with Professor Umbridge?

Cho once more looked to avoid getting spotted by Marietta as she made her way to the end of the table where the others sat. She had been trying all day to avoid hearing any sort of gossip that was going on regarding Harry and made it a point to completely forget about anything she had heard. Only Luna was the only one who managed to do the same. Padma and the boys, on the other hand, couldn't seem to avoid it.

"There's no way he would be allowed to even practice Quidditch if he was suspended or on the verge of expulsion, though," Roger Davies appeared to explain to Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. "You know how strict Professor McGonagall is about making sure the student followed the school rules, even if it meant having to take away points from her own house or taking away the best player on her team."

"Which brings us back to the hot question of the night," Eddie Carmichael said. "Are you sure you weren't able to get anything from any one in Gryffindor, you guys?" His eyes were fixed one second upon Padma and then the next upon Michael Corner.

"You couldn't get within breathing distance of him in fear that he was going to do something harmful to you," Michael said, speaking while chewing on his chicken dinner.

"My sister knows as much as we do," Padma sighed. "Even his housemates don't know what's up."

"Any one tried to talk to his friends, Ron and Hermione?" Roger asked.

"They're not budging either," Michael said before swallowing his food. "Hermione is more focused on putting together something that involves her knitting and Ron is looking paranoid about something. Probably avoiding his brothers."

Cho had tried her best to focus on looking over Luna's shoulder and reading the issue of _The Quibbler_ her friend had. However, it just wasn't working as hearing the others speak was more than enough to force her to confront whatever gossip was being said.

"Alright, speak up," she said with a sigh of defeat. "What's the word about Harry this time?"

"Not so much about Harry," Eddie replied. "More like if something happened in that first night of detention with Professor Umbridge. He was supposedly going to have detention with her the whole week. Only on the second night, he went to Professor McGonagall instead. The third night, they're saying he was back at Gryffindor tower. And tonight, he's having Quidditch practice on the field. A week of detention with Professor Umbridge becomes one night instead? Something's not right."

Cho had to admit that Eddie had a point. "And no one from Gryffindor is talking?" she asked.

"That's another thing," Terry answered. "Not even the other Gryffindor students know what's going on. As far as we know, only his friends might have an idea what happened."

"Only they're preoccupied with other things to even let the suggestion of asking them come into their frame of mind," Anthony added. "And since Harry himself refuses to allow any one near him, all we got are questions without answers."

"And you know the professors are threatening all kinds of things to steer clear of the subject," Padma said. "Not just taking away house points. A couple of the first years said something about Professor Snape announcing that he was more than willing to risk reprimand if it meant using some of his ready-made potions to shut everyone up."

Whatever else her friends said at that point faded from her memory. Cho was now lost in her own thoughts, having taken in the information he had learned. The situation certainly made little sense to her. There definitely was something wrong with the picture, and it only created a mixture of impressions she had for Professor Umbridge. Maybe even Harry, too.

She risked stealing at glance over to see what Marietta was doing. Sure enough, her friend was speaking a rousing speech about how it would be wrong to believe that whatever happened that first night was Professor Umbridge's fault. Students around her like Lisa Turpin and Mandy Bocklehurst were following along to every beat. Marietta was so sure in her support of Umbridge that she made sure Harry was made out as nothing more than an attention-seeking troublemaker. Watching this made Cho's skin crawl as she sighed and looked away quickly before she could possibly have been spotted by her friend.

Suddenly, her thoughts began to shift. She instead thought about where her friendship with Marietta stood. Cho noted that as of late she had been avoided her friend, who spent most of her time putting down Harry Potter and making any sort of defense of Professor Umbridge regardless of whether or not her words were logical. In fact, Marietta seemed appalled that she would tag along in her line of thinking. As though she thought she was right and Cho was being wrong. She remembered how Michael told her that Marietta's parents had probably convinced her to go along with whatever the Ministry wanted the people to believe. She just never thought it would go to this extent. It was as though Marietta was becoming the model student for the Ministry.

Cho turned to take a quick look at the head table where all the professors gathered for their feast. Most were greatly uncomfortable with the students being heavily into their gossip. She could see, in particular, Professor Snape appearing as though he was about to pop a vein in using all his strength to withhold whatever outburst he might make. Professor McGonagall rested her head on her hand with the elbow placed upon the table for support. The Head of Gryffindor clearly wasn't pleased with the way the students were discussing the various ideas they had inside their heads. Even Cho's Head of House, Professor Flitwick, looked as though he was bothered. Perhaps he was noticing how empassionate Marietta was being about her beliefs.

However, Professor Umbridge appeared as though she was the least bit concerned about all the talking that was taking place in the Great Hall. Cho found this both peculiar and perhaps a little creepy. As if Professor Umbridge liked the idea that people talked, thereby giving them a greater impression about her. No doubt there were students like Marietta who defended her and others like Harry who despised her. Yet when you mix that all together, Cho was sure it added up to one particular emotion that most had above all about Professor Umbridge. Fear. Fear of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Cho immediately brought herself to look upon her food, hoping to distract herself by eating and thinking about something else. Her train of thought quickly came upon Harry. From what she remembered, he had a habit of attracting attention to himself. Whether it was on purpose or accident. In his first year, he was recognized almost instantly as being the Boy Who Lived. He became the first student ever to play Quidditch in his first year. He and his friend Ron Weasley crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow at the start of his second year. The same year the Chamber of Secrets was opened and everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin considering that he could speak Parseltongue. His third year was fraught with horror as all year everyone was on alert over Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban and the Dementors being stationed at Hogwarts.

Harry's third year. That was also the same year Cho played against him in Quidditch for the first time. As mentioned in their letters to one another, they would have played for the school cup earlier in his first year had he not taken himself off the team over having cost Gryffindor fifty points for breaking curfew. In the time that had passed since, especially with the Triwizard Tournament the past school year, many forget that he took himself off the team before the game for the school cup. So that he would not be a distraction to the team. One could see it as him being humiliated for having cost the house a lot of points. But at the same time, Cho began to wonder, it could also be a sign of humility.

He stepped away from a kind of glory the likes of which would probably never be seen again. A first year student leading his team to the school cup. A feat that would have lifted his already celebrity status into a whole new realm of popularity and recognition. And yet, he instead walked away from having that sort of spotlight. To not have that kind of attention upon him. Not wanting the attention at all. Cho then began thinking some more about how Harry didn't seem to like having a whole lot of attention upon himself. Like the Yule Ball, his being frightened to death about having to dance for the first time in public. With the girl he liked, no less. She also remembered how whenever the chance he would make sure others, be it his friends or any other, were the ones in the spotlight if they were involved in whatever achievement was accomplished. Much like the Triwizard Tournament, how he would profess that he and Cedric grabbed the cup together. That Cedric won the tournament just as much as he did.

Thinking about the humility Harry shared also got Cho back to thinking about his second letter to her. It seemed as though he was trying to say that all that he had done for his friends and for everyone else was not being repaid in kind. That he was suffering in a way that was eating him up inside. Making him angrier by the minute until he could no longer contain his rage. After seeing him in such a brooding state days ago, it brought a shiver down her spine to think that someone as sweet as Harry was capable of being on the verge of destruction. It didn't help that people, including those he had helped in the past, looked at him negatively. As though the bad outweighed the good he had done.

When Cho finished her meal, she stayed in place and stared at her empty plate while continuing with her thoughts. Harry Potter had been through so much in his life. His parents killed by He Who Must Not Be Named and then defeating him, all at the age of one. Living with relatives he, according to his letters, disliked being with and was treated unfairly by. Not knowing who he really was until it was almost time to attend Hogwarts. And everything that had happened in the four years he had been in school thus far and was already facing at the beginning of his fifth. It made her wonder how he could possibly still be holding his head up. And also wondered why people were still trying to take him down despite all that he had done to help. Not to mention how it seemed that his efforts were not being evenly rewarded.

Cho wondered why it appeared that Harry was being denied happiness in his life when he deserved it the most.

* * *

Though it was still quite early Saturday morning, Cho was in a bit of a rush going up the spiral staircase that led to the Owlery. She had been so focused on distracting herself from the gossip that flowed freely about the school that she almost forgot about her mother's birthday. The most she could do in a short amount of time was a letter. She wanted to get her something more. But there just wasn't enough time.

With the sealed envelope and a parcel in her hands, Cho came to a halt near the top of the stairs. It took her a moment to remember that she had already sent her owl Hui out to deliver a letter to her folks as soon as she arrived at Hogwarts. A customary task that had been done since first going to school. She would have to use one of the school owls to send the birthday letter, then. With a sigh, she took the final steps upward and made her way inside the Owlery.

"Hi!" came a sudden voice within the Owlery. She recognized who it was immediately.

"Oh!" Cho nearly cried. She shot her head up in surprise, seeing the shocked and rather nervous expression upon the face of Harry Potter. "... Hi," she added breathlessly. She could tell that while he was certainly getting more comfortable being around her, sudden meetings still caused him to feel nervous at wondering just what to do quickly. She also noticed that she herself had similar reactions around him.

There was a bit of silence between them as both tried to figure if they should say something or let the other speak. Nervous smiles had been formed upon their faces as they would stare at one another before glancing about in different directions. It took sometime before Cho remember that she had things in her hands and that there was a reason for her to be in the Owlery.

"I, um..." she began, followed by a cough. "I didn't think anyone would... you know... be up here... this early..."

"Yeah..." Harry managed to utter in response. It was quite apparent to both that their brains weren't functioning properly this early in the morning. And there was little either could do about it.

"I just..." Cho added. "I mean... I only remembered five minutes ago that it's my mum's birthday." As if believing there was a possibility of doubt in her reasoning, she held up the parcel in her hand.

"Oh!" Harry said unconsciously. "Oh, right... birthday, yeah... Happy Birthday... to your mom, I mean... yeah..." He was quite sure he was blushing as Cho began to gently laugh.

After another moment of silence, Cho began to slowly walk toward where the school owls were perched. Even still, she kept her eyes on Harry and retained the smile that was upon her face. She watched as he turned himself to follow her every move.

"Nice day," he said rather suddenly, gesturing to the windows. He looked as though he wanted to slam his head against the wall out of embarrassment for saying that.

"Yeah," she responded in a near whisper. Still smiling, she managed to look away from him as she looked upon the school owls suitable to her liking. "Good Quidditch conditions," she added rather unconsciously. The initial shock of being in his presence this early in the morning had worn off, but she could tell she wasn't completely relaxed just yet. And neither was he.

"Oh, yes," he said. "Yes, it is. Good conditions for Quidditch. Yes, indeed."

He was getting there, she could tell. Perhaps if they had spent a lot more time together he wouldn't act so nervous. It was Saturday. Meaning no class. Lots of time for them to spend together, she thought. Having found a barn owl to her liking, she coaxed it down onto her arm. She watched as it held out an obliging leg, allowing her to attach the parcel upon it.

"So," she began to say, looking to strike up any sort of conversation that would last. "Do you guys have a new Keeper yet?"

It took a moment for Harry to register her question properly before answering. "Yeah," he answered. He decided to take a chance at moving slowly toward her. "It's Ron."

"Really?" she said. Cho thought it would be best to ignore the fact that Ron Weasley appeared to have a dislike for those who where Tornado fans. She considered asking if he was good, but decided against it. Better to find out on the field than to think that Harry might try to deceive her into creating a false opinion about what kind of player his friend was. "That's great," she decided upon as her response.

"It is," Harry said. He would occasionally stop with every few steps he was closer to her, unsure if she would notice and if she minded. He continued until he was just inches from her body. He tried very hard not to blush as he thought about what to do or say next. "M-Mind if I help?" he asked.

"Oh, sure," she replied. Upon hearing just how close his voice was to her, it also her cheeks to grow warm. Her smile as gentle as ever, she took a small step to the side so Harry would assist in trying the parcel to the owl.

Their eyes would occasionally meet one another, causing both to give light laughs. They were trying a parcel to the leg of a barn owl together. He was helping her, she thought. Helping her to send off her birthday letter to her mother. She couldn't quite explain even to herself why, but she thought it just made him appear more handsome. To act as a gentleman, even for something as small as tying a parcel to an owl. She liked seeing this side of him.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of wheezing from behind. They turned to see Argus Filch, school caretaker, coming into the room. He appeared to have purple patches upon his sunken, veined cheeks. They also noticed that his jowls were aquiver and his thin gray hair was disheveled. It was as though he ran his way up the spiral steps. His cat, Mrs. Norris, came trotting at his heels. She gazed up at the owls overhead, mewing as though she were hungry. Their sudden appearance caused a restless shifting of wings from above, resulting in a large brown owl to snap its beak in a rather menacing fashion.

"Aha!" Mr. Filch managed to cry through his wheezing. He took a flat-footed step toward them, Harry in particular. They watched has his puchy cheeks seemed to tremble with anger. "I've had a tip-off that you are intending to place a massive order for Dungbombs, Mr. Potter!"

Cho watched as Harry turned to face the caretaker, his arms folded with a mixture of frustration and and annoyance. "Who told you I was ordering Dungbombs?" he asked. He sounded as though he was getting very tired of being accused of anything.

With her smile disappearing and turn almost into a frown, she would look from Harry to Filch as they spoke. The barn owl on her arm had given an admonitory hoot, obviously tired of having to still be standing on one leg. She ignored it.

"I have my sources," Mr. Filch answered Harry's question. He had given off a self-satisfied hiss as he spoke. "Now hand over whatever it is you're sending."

"I can't," Harry responded sternly. "It's gone."

"_Gone?_" Mr. Filch cried. The caretaker's face began to contort with rage.

"Gone," Harry repeated calmly.

Cho watched as Mr. Filch opened his mouth furiously. He mouthed for a few seconds before looking as though he was raking Harry's robes with his eyes.

"How do I know you haven't got it in your pocket?" he demanded.

Cho did not like where this was likely going to go and felt as though she needed to do something fast.

"Because--" Harry was about to begin, until he found himself interrupted.

"I saw him send it," Cho said firmly. She watched as both males turned to her with sudden surprise that she injected herself into the conversation. Had there not been an owl on one of her arms, she would have folded them over her chest.

"You saw him--?" Mr. Filch began to say and immediately finished. It looked as though his jaw was about to hit the floor.

"That's right," she answered fiercely. "I saw him."

Cho was glaring at Mr. Filch just as hard she could, which was probably how much he glared back at her. Because of this, she paid little attention to the shocked and rather scared expression Harry was making at her. She was standing up for him. Putting herself in the line of fire to protect him. The girl he liked was in a position of being in danger. All three remained silent and still for only a moment's time, though it certainly felt like it was much longer.

Mr. Filch then turned on his heel. He shuffled his way back to the doorway when he immediately came to a stop. He slowly turned, glaring directly at Harry.

"If I get so much as a whiff of a Dungbomb..." he muttered in an audible tone.

The school caretaker slowly turned back and stumped off down the stairs. Shortly thereafter, Mrs. Norris cast a last longing look at the owls above before following along. After a moment passed, Harry and Cho turned to one another. Harry was still bewildered over what she had just done. Cho had a slight look of concern on her face. She wasn't sure if that was something she should have done. Rather, how aggressive she came off in defending him. She even wondered if he approved. A smile of relief that formed on his face told her that he did.

"Thanks," he said in a rather whispering tone. She smiled in return.

"No problem," she said.

They continued to stare at one another for a moment until they heard the hooting of the barn owl on Cho's arm. They looked down and noticed it was struggling to stay on one foot. They each gave an embarrassed laugh as they finished fixing the parcel on it's other leg. The owl gave a relieved hoot as it was able to perch on both legs again.

"So," Cho began to say as she carried the owl to the nearest window. She then showed Harry a raised brow and a grin that appeared upon her face. "You _weren't_ ordering Dungbombs, were you?" Seeing him grin in return showed that he caught on to her teasing and gave a light laugh.

"No," he replied. "I wouldn't know where to order one."

"I wonder why he thought you were, then?" she continued to ask as she reached the window. She noticed his shrugging.

"You would think he would go straight to Fred and George Weasley if he was going to accuse someone," Harry said, to which they both laughed. In their own minds, it wasn't much of a joking matter. They did wonder why Mr. Filch thought Harry would order Dungbombs first and not the Weasley twins. It didn't make sense.

Cho whispered the destination of the letter to the barn owl before setting it out on its flight. She stood for a moment before the window to watch the owl fly off into the distance in the early morning. She then turned to Harry with a smile on her face, to which he returned with one of his own. They then walked together out of the Owlery and down the spiral staircase.

It was during their descent that she began thinking some more about what just happened. Mr. Filch mentioned that he was tipped-off that Harry was ordering Dungbombs. Someone was intending to place Harry in some sort of trouble. Having an outburst with the school caretaker would certainly help in putting him in further hot water. And it was only the first week of school. Her smile slowly disappeared as she looked over to her companion.

"Harry," she began to say, though having some trouble figuring out on the spot where she wanted to go. "You're a very brave person. Maybe the bravest I have ever met." This immediately brought Harry to at halt. He looked at her with a sense of surprise. She called him brave. "I just want you to know that... that any time you'd like... you can... you can come talk to me... about anything. Okay?"

She watched as his green eyes widened. As if he wanted to be quite sure he just heard her correctly. He could talk to her at any time. He blinked a couple times, clearly at a loss of words to say in response. Cho gave him a reassuring smile and, without looking, moved her hand to gently hold onto his. And like on the Hogwarts Express, he didn't blush. Rather he formed a gentle smile of his own. He truly was beginning to feel much more comfortable in her presence. And feeling her touch.

They stood, holding each other's hand, lost in their eyes, for what seemed like hours. It took a rather embarrassed chuckle from Harry when he looked away to check his watch. Which he remembered he wasn't wearing.

"Oh, I, um..." he began to mutter, stumbling nervously over his words. Resulting in Cho giving a light laugh at the display before her. He looked rather cute the way he was, feeling as though he wanted to be just perfect for her. Which she felt he didn't have to be. "I'll... I'll... I'll definitely, really come talk to you... to you when I, um... when I want... I mean... when I wish to speak to you... since you said that I could any time... and all..."

He still needed work in feeling less nervous whenever she presented him with a chance to progress their friendship further. But she could tell that he was being sincere with his response. Or rather his handsome attempt at such.

"Well, I..." Harry continued. "I, um... I have to go. Breakfast before Quidditch practice and all. Yeah."

"Got to get your new keeper in playing shape, right?" Cho said with a giggle. Her first, she noticed, around him since the Hogwarts Express. She noticed that she too still needed to work on being more comfortable around him.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a chuckle. "I'll see you later. I mean sooner."

They both gave a gentle laugh and with their free hands waved lightly at one another. Harry began to slowly walk away, only for them to be conscious of the fact that they were still holding hands. They didn't let go until the distance building between them was too much for them to keep on holding. He took his time in slowly walking away from her, his green eyes remaining fixed upon her until he almost slipped on the spiral staircase. They laughed a little at this. He took one more glance at her before finally turning away to continue his descent down the stairs.

Cho stood in place for a moment, staring at the spot Harry had disappeared behind. That was the Harry Potter she wanted to see. A young man who was more nervous about making a good impression before the girl he liked as opposed to the brooding figure being attacked from multiple sides. Her presence alone was enough to brighten his spirits, that much she was sure of. She sighed before making her own descent down the spiral staircase, hunger for breakfast taking hold of her stomach. But even then, her thoughts continued to wonder toward him. She couldn't wait for the next time they met.

* * *

There's this sketch in a very old British series that was one of the precursors to Monty Python called _At Last the 1948 Show_. In it, John Cleese and an actress whose name I haven't figured out are playing actors performing a dramatic serial that was being recorded live and just as the big romantic or overly dramatic moments are about to be performed they are interrupted by an absent-minded studio guide played by Tim Brooke-Taylor leading a bunch of Arabs, one of them played by the late great Marty Feldman, on a tour of the set. The constant distractions force all the players to improvise on the spot while this happening before resuming to where they're supposed to be on the script. I kind of felt like those actors in writing this particular chapter. Just when I feel as though I figured out how to write a certain moment, I'm interrupted by something be it a chat room conversation or having to go to work. Unlike the sketch, though, I was able to get through this sucker with some satisfaction. With any free time, do yourselves a favor and look up _At Last the 1948 Show_ on YouTube and see these brilliant pre-Python sketches. It's absolutely fantastic. At the same time, continue to send in those reviews and keep spreading the word about the story. The more the merrier, as usual.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Sirius Black sighed as he paced in front of the fireplace. Communications through here had always been tricky, and at times a little painful. It just so happened to also be a way to at least try to make some form of immediate contact with his godson Harry Potter should the situation arise. It worked once before in the previous school year. But it was made a little easier because he at least told him when he would make contact. The risk of Hedwig getting intercepted and his messages deciphered was something he couldn't chance, and must therefore try every hour to catch Harry in the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius always did enjoy the thrill of risking his neck if it meant putting to rest whatever feeling of boredom struck. More so now that he was locked inside his own home, the one place he would rather not be in. However, even he would agree that putting his godson in a risky position was something he tried to limit himself doing. He made a vow to James and Lily that in their absence he would watch over their son as if he was his own. And Harry's safety was his primary objective above all others. Even his own.

Besides, Hedwig didn't seem too well when she arrived with Harry's letter. Better to get her taken a look at then to try to send her back to Hogwarts only to suddenly drop in mid-flight. Sirius reminded himself to have Remus examine her the minute he returned from whatever the hell he was doing.

Being alone in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was something he hated a great deal more as the weeks progressed. Dealing with the screams of his mother's portrait and having his patience tested with every encounter he had with Kreacher would have been more than enough to send any other person insane. For Sirius, this was home for better or worse. He would have tried used the fireplace every thirty minutes as opposed to every hour, but after almost getting spotted by a girl the first time made him think twice. He was just fortunate he managed to disappear before she could make a double take. Plus she was probably a first year.

Girls. It was only recently that Sirius ever really thought about the idea of the chance he would have at a romantic relationship. He used to be quite the ladies' man during his years at Hogwarts. His current status as an escaped murderer, on the other hand, would cause them to other run in fear or try to hit him dead with a curse. Although that Stubby Boardman article did make him curious to wonder if other people thought he was innocent. Fat chance of that. But still a possibility.

Even before he was on the run or locked up for twelve months in Azkaban, much of his time was spent with James and the others in the hopes of cherishing any sort of happiness he could get away from his home. While he had all kinds of girls swooning at the mere sight of him, he was more interested in what kind of fun he and James could conjure together. The closest he had ever been to a woman was Lily, and he regarded her very much like a sister since she was by then James' girl.

Since being held up in his own home, communicating only with those in the Order and on occasion with his godson and his friends, he began to have serious thoughts about ever having a life companion. Someone to, at the very least, hold him in assurance that she was there for him. The sudden idea of being in a relationship was a result of a couple things.

The first was his noticing of the way Tonks acted around Remus. Remus was even more reluctant to ever consider the possibility of a relationship because of his self-loathing over being a werewolf. Tonks appeared rather smitten with his friend ever since he first saw them within each other's presence. She was much more clumsy than she was on her own. In fact, she wasn't quite as clumsy as people believed her to be, now that he thought about.

The other was those letters Hedwig would have addressed to Harry. The ones that made everyone rather curious. Sirius himself wondered who it was Harry wrote to, but made a promise to himself and his godson that he would not ask about them. Part of placing his safety over all others was protecting Harry's privacy as much as he could. That included any one daring to even touch the letters. The thought of Harry having a girlfriend made him chuckle when it first conjured in his head. He remembered the trouble James had trying to court Lily before she was finally civil toward him. It seemed like Harry had a better time conversing with someone he liked.

The first time he saw Hermione, or rather the first time he got to know her after that first encounter when he was still accused by Harry of murdering his folks, he wondered if she was possibly Harry's girlfriend. After having been with them enough times, he came to the conclusion that she was more of a sister to him. Besides, the letters were marked with a different form of elegant handwriting than Hermione's. Harry was obviously seeing someone else.

The thought of his godson in a relationship was perhaps the catalyst for his wondering about his own shot at having a love life. And for some reason, he kept coming back to how Tonks continued to make him up like this Stubby Boardman fellow. Maybe, if he ever gets the freedom to even attempt to find a girlfriend, the look would help him at least capture the interest of a girl or two.

He pushed away all thoughts of romance as he tried the fireplace again. He wondered if he would end up getting some kind of burns the number of times he had tried pulling this off on this day alone. Like the last time, he made a quick look and forced himself to return regardless if there was any one there. He would have to do it again if he was sure Harry was there. As he pulled himself back, he began to hear a female voice. Given what was being said, he was hopeful it was Hermione.

"_... except for this bit at the end. I think you must have misheard Professor Sinistra. Europa's covered in ice, not mice... Harry?_"

About time, Sirius thought. He took a deep breath and tried the fireplace once more. This time preparing himself for a much longer run. He popped his head through in time to hear some more of Hermione's voice.

"_... during the Triwizard Tournament? But he wouldn't do that now. It would be too... Sirius!_"

He watched as Hermione gasped in horror at seeing his head poke through the fire. Ron had dropped his quill in utter shock. Harry looked more relaxed, crouching before the flames. It was as though he was expecting him to appear. The benefit of having done this trick before, Sirius thought.

"I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared," he managed to say. The crackling of fire would occasionally snap as he spoke. "I've been checking every hour."

"You've been popping into the fire every hour?" Harry asked. From what he could tell, there was a hint of laughter coming from his godson's voice. He too was probably wondering of possible burns this would cause him.

"Just for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear yet," Sirius answered.

"But what if you'd been seen?" he heard Hermione say anxiously.

"Well," Sirius began, looking as though he had to think about his answer. "I think a girl... first year by the look of her... might've got a glimpse of me earlier." He couldn't help but chuckle as Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. "Don't worry. I was gone the moment she looked back at me. I'll bet she just thought I was an oddly shaped log or something."

"But Sirius," Hermione began to cry, "this is taking an awful risk--"

"You sound like Molly," Sirius said, speaking aloud what he was thinking. He did have a hint of annoyance in his tone, given what he had to deal with from Mrs. Weasley whenever she was around. "This was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code. And codes are breakable." He decided to withhold mentioning his concern about the way Hedwig looked until he knew for sure if something was wrong.

"You didn't say you'd written to Sirius," he heard Hermione practically scream to his godson.

"I forgot," Harry said. He sounded rather truthful, though it didn't seem as though his friend was buying it. "Don't look at me like that, Hermione. There was no way anyone would have got secret information out of it. Was there, Sirius?"

"No, it was very good," he replied with a rather wicked grin. "Anyway, we'd better be quick, just in case we're disturbed." He almost forgot which subject he wanted to address first. Fortunately, he was quick to remember. "Your scar."

"What about--" he watched Ron wanting to begin. He was immediately cut off, however.

"We'll tell you afterward," Hermione said. "Go on, Sirius." He was sure Ron snorted at the same time as he did.

"Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think it's anything to really worry about," he said. "It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "And Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion." Sirius noted that his godson, like him, ignored the winces Ron and Hermione made at the mention of Voldemort by name. "So maybe he was just, I don't know, really angry or something the night I had that detention."

"Well, now he's back it's bound to hurt more often," Sirius said.

"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it," Sirius replied. "I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater--"

"She's foul enough to be one," Harry said darkly, unconscious that he was interrupting his godfather. Ron and Hermione were nodding in agreement vigorously.

"The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters," Sirius said, wearing a wry smile. "I know she's a nasty piece of work, though. You should hear Remus talk about her."

"Does Lupin know her?" Harry asked curiously.

"No," Sirius answered, shaking his head a little. "But she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago take makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."

"What's she got against werewolves?" Hermione asked rather angrily.

"Scared of them, I suspect," Sirius replied. He smiled at Hermione's indignation. "Apparently she loathes part-humans. She campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year, too. So anyway, what are her lessons like? She training you all to kill half-breeds?" He was sure they noted his sarcasm, but it didn't show in their expressions.

"No," Harry answered. "She's not letting us use magic at all!"

"All we do is read the stupid textbook," Ron complained.

"Ah," Sirius said with an understanding tone. "Well, that figures. Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"_Trained in combat?_" Harry repeated incredulously. "What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," Sirius replied. "Or rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing. Forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic." He watched as the three stared back at him in silence, trying to comprehend what he had just told them.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Ron finally uttered. "Including all the stuff that Luna Lovegood comes out with."

"So we're being prevented from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is scared we'll use spells against the Ministry?" Hermione asked. She, along with the others, looked rather furious.

"Yep," Sirius answered. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power. He's getting more paranoid about Dumbledore by the day. It's a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested on some trumped-up charge. Fortunately, we might be getting some rather unexpected help."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"You said that Dumbledore somehow learned about what happened in your detention with Umbridge, right?" Sirius began to reply. "Well, the other day Arthur was here with Molly, he mentioned something about Bones leaving the office one morning to do a quick check up. Put two and two together, and she's your answer."

"Bones?" Hermione asked. Ron looked as confused as she did. Only Harry wasn't. Sirius was sure his godson was familiar with her when he had his hearing.

"Amelia Susan Bones," Sirius said. "Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. From what Arthur tells me, she's a no-nonsense woman who takes her job seriously. Not ambitious, mind you, but one who is not afraid to question even the Minister of Magic if she thinks he's breaking the law."

"She told Dumbledore?" Harry asked. He was now confused, wondering why the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was getting involved.

"I suspect," Sirius answered. "Like I said, she has no problem confronting high ranking Ministry officials if she thinks they're breaking the law. My guess is that she found out about how Umbridge conducted her detention with you and took action. How she found out is another question. She probably has someone on the inside keeping an eye on her."

"You think Susan Bones is related to her?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry. "A Hufflepuff girl in our class."

"Amelia was in Hufflepuff," Sirius said. His speaking immediately captured the attention of the others. "I do know she had a brother who was a member of the Order in the old days. Edgar Bones. Killed along with his entire family during the First War. She didn't join, though I'm sure she shared some of the same ideals he had. She never married, so she has no kids. Wouldn't be surprised if she had other relatives."

"Maybe we can ask Susan if she's related to her," Harry thought aloud.

"If you do, be very discreet about it," Sirius said. "If she isn't, it would seem like an awkward situation for her and any one else that might be around. If she is, just mention something like Ron's father works for Bones and be off. It's possible she might be the one watching Umbridge, though I can't imagine that being the case given how risky it is."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Undercover work is a very delicate procedure, especially when its for Madam Bones," Sirius replied. "There's all kinds of work involved and she would not want to let on any clue just who exactly she has on the job. A relative on the job would be obvious, so she might have someone else on the job in some fashion. Still, it would be best if we can keep little Susan Bones out of harms way if it can be helped."

"Alright," Harry nodded. He decided to change the subject. "So, have you heard any news about Hagrid?"

"Ah..." Sirius said. "Well, he was supposed to be back by now. No one's sure what's happened to him." He noticed the stricken look on their faces and knew he had to add something quick. "But Dumbledore's not worried, so don't you three get yourselves in a state. I'm sure Hagrid's fine."

"But if he was supposed to be back by now..." Hermione started to say. She spoke in a small, worried tone.

"Madame Maxime was with him," Sirius noted. "We've been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home. But there's nothing to suggest he's hurt or... well, nothing to suggest he's not perfectly okay." The three looked unconvinced and were exchanging worried looks.

"Listen," Sirius continued. "Don't go asking too many questions about Hagrid. It'll draw even more attention to the fact that he's not back, and I know Dumbledore doesn't want that. Hagrid's tough. He'll be okay." They still weren't cheering up. Looked like he needed to change the subject himself. "When's your next Hogsmeade weekend anyway? I was thinking, we got away with the dog disguise at the station, didn't we? I thought I could--"

"_No!_" he heard Harry and Hermione scream together. Even from his end, it was pretty close to defining.

"Sirius, didn't you see the Daily Prophet?" Hermoine added rather anxiously.

"Oh, that," Sirius replied with a grin. "They're always guessing where I am. They haven't really got a clue--"

"Yeah, but we think this time they have," Harry quickly said. "Something Malfoy said on the train made us think he knew it was you. And his father was on the platform, Sirius. You know, Lucius Malfoy. So don't come up here, whatever you do. If Malfoy recognizes you again--"

"Alright, alright, I've got the point," Sirius said. Though he was not pleased, for some reason he had to chuckle. "Just an idea. Thought you might like to get together--"

"I would," Harry said. "I just don't want you chucked back in Azkaban!"

There was a pause between them. And once again, only this time understanding why, Sirius gave another chuckle.

"You're less like your father than I thought," he said with a smile. "The risk would've been what made it fun for James."

"Look--" Harry wanted to begin.

"A lot of folks have been feeling the need to remind me that you're not James," Sirius said, interrupting his godson rather quickly. "Personally, they're the ones who might need to heed their own words. I knew James very well. I also knew Lily. And there's as much of her in you as there is of him."

He watched as Harry looked at him in a bit of surprise and a little awe. Even Ron and Hermione were quite taken aback with what they just heard. It was apparent that even they never thought of that either.

"I'd better get going," Sirius suddenly said, deciding to leave them at that. "I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it." And with that, he removed himself from the fire, cutting off communication with his godson and his friends.

Sirius took a moment to stare at the fireplace. The smile still painted across his face. There was no doubt he was being truthful to Harry about what he said. It wasn't just the green eyes that made him similar to Lily. It's just that he would be the only one to recognize it. With a sigh, he turned away and walked a slow pace toward his bed.

* * *

Percy Weasley instinctively opened the door, leading the Minister of Magic out of his office. He had only been on the job for a couple months and he was already knowing how to do multiple tasks at once. While opening the door, he never released his hold on some documents in his other hand and kept his attention on his boss. He was quite sure he was performing at the kind of level any self-respecting Junior Assistant to the Minister would.

His only problem would be whenever the Minister was met with a surprise of his own. Such as having to unexpectedly face all seven department heads with stern looks on their faces. Percy still had a nervous reaction when something like this occurred.

"Ah," Cornelius Fudge said, trying to remain calm despite this rather sudden encounter. "Ludo. Roger. Amelia. Timothy. Denise. Robert. Janice. Good day to you all."

"Good day to you, Minister," said Roger Innes, Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. "We would like to have an immediate word with you."

"Fire away," Fudge said rather confidently. He still wasn't sure why all seven department heads gathered to meet him at this moment, but he was sure it was something he could handle easily.

"I was asked by a _Daily Prophet_ reporter some interesting questions just minutes ago, Cornelius," said Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "He asked me questions about Dolores Umbridge having just been appointed the first-ever High Inquisitor of Hogwarts."

Fudge's confidence immediately faded. This was not something he was going to be able to handle easily.

"It's funny, really," said Robert Matthews, Head of the Department of Mysteries. "I don't recall ever giving my approval for there to even be a Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

Percy looked confused, not quite sure what was being said. He looked over to his boss, hoping to see if he would explain any sort of answer. The expression on his face showed that perhaps he neglected something.

"Looks to me like your Junior Assistant here is quite as bewildered as we are," said Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. "Allow me to explain, young Mr. Weasley. All rules and regulations, especially any educational decree, can only be passed when approved. And not just approval from the Minister of Magic."

"Any additions, amendments, or deletions to be made to the rules and regulations, as well as educational decrees, must also be approved by all seven department heads," added Janice Idle, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. "Last I checked, no meeting ever took place to discuss having Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three approved."

"Sir?" Percy asked with boss with a raised brow.

Fudge swallowed hard, realizing how badly he had gotten himself cornered. The seven department heads tend to take their positions very seriously. For them to not have their voices heard in matters such as this meant asking for trouble. It was one thing for him to not tell them whatever intentions he might have. As long as it didn't interfere with their work, they could care less. Passing laws without their approval was like saying that he was doing their jobs for them. If he thought they would have no problem giving the impression that they agreed with his beliefs, he had another thing coming.

"Since the announcement of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three has not been made official," said Timothy Jones, newly appointed Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, "I'm sure this would be a good time to have a discussion about it. In particular, why we feel it shouldn't be passed."

When the seven department heads go out of their way to make their point, they leave no stone unturned.

"Since when was there a need for Hogwarts to have a High Inquisitor?" asked Denis Feldman, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. "Aside from the educating position of Defense Against the Dark Arts needing to be filled every year all of a sudden, I have heard no convincing argument that the teaching methods being conducted are suspect."

"Having been there the previous school year," Ludo began, "I can tell you first hand that everything there is being run as smoothly as could be in spite of the overwhelming distractions that have occurred as of late."

"Need I continue to remind you of my concerns about Dolores being there in the first place, Cornelius?" Amelia asked firmly. "And just how could she possibly be the right candidate for such a position when she herself was caught violating school rules in her first week on the job?"

Percy's sudden turn to look at his boss with questioning eyes made it perfectly clear to the others that he was not aware of this information. Another piece of seemingly vital information being withheld from him.

"Appears there is something else your Junior Assistant is unfamiliar with," Roger said. "Is it not his job to know these things as soon as they happen, Minister?"

"It seems Umbridge used one of our punishment quills on a student," Robert explained. "The problem was that she didn't have the consent of either the Headmaster or the student's Head of House to do so. And she needed both."

Percy was beginning to feel embarrassed. When he made the announcement to one of the writers at the Daily Prophet about Umbridge being made Hogwarts High Inquisitor, he had given her a great deal of praise. Much of them based on the information he was told by his boss. Who seemed to be forgetting to tell him some rather important information he probably needed to know.

"Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden just resigned in protest, Minister," Janice announced. "Our eldest Wizengamot administrators. Does not that tell you something about just how concerned others feel about this? And can you even imagine how hard it might be to fill the now vacant Wizarding Examinations Authority position? Griselda had been there long before most of us were even born."

There was a moment of silence that passed between all of them. Amelia watched as Cornelius Fudge was on the verge of soaking himself in his own perspiration. Percy Weasley was by now beyond the point of being dumbfounded. She could only imagine the kind of disbelief he was feeling about the information he had just heard. She took a deep breath before breaking the silence.

"However," she began, "we will consider letting this pass if you agree to conditions we will offer to you." She watched as Fudge perked a little at the idea that they might let him off on this one.

"Name it," he quietly muttered.

"The following conditions must be met at all times," Amelia said. "The role of Hogwarts High Inquisitor is limited only to the inspection of the education process conducted by the educators. Only the educators and only during teaching periods. Given that Dolores Umbridge is also the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, it would stand to assume that she would not be able to inspect her teaching methods objectively. Therefore, an inspector of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's choosing will be conducting their inspections of her when she is teaching. Am I clear so far?"

"Yes," Fudge sighed rather begrudgingly. If he wanted Umbridge to be the Hogwarts High Inquisitor like he wanted, he would have no choice but to accept the conditions offered. Even he wouldn't dare try to question Amelia and her ability to do perform her what her job requires.

"Good," Amelia said as she prepared to continue. "Now, Dolores Umbridge being Hogwarts High Inquisitor will not take effect until I have reviewed how she will conduct her inspections. Any changes and amendments I make are to be accepted immediately. Once I have given my approval, she will then officially be Hogwarts High Inquisitor. All reports and findings she makes are to be submitted immediately to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore for review. This includes any considerations about possible removal of an educator. Headmaster Dumbledore must first approve of the removal so that he can find a suitable replacement. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two can only be invoked should he not find a suitable replacement one week following the removal of the previous educator, would you agree?"

"I would," Fudge answered with a nod. In his mind, he was trying to convince himself that the limitations made would be worth getting Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three passed.

"One more thing," Amelia added. "If any one of these conditions are not met for any reason, Dolores Umbridge will be removed immediately from her position as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. We would then formally meet to discuss the ineffectiveness of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three and approve its removal under such circumstances."

She then began to step toward the Minister of Magic. Her footsteps echoed despite the number of bodies about.

"In the meantime," Amelia continued, "I would suggest that you make it your top priority to ensure that any more rules or regulations, even educational decrees, you wish to make be met with our approval first. Otherwise, whatever it is you intended to pass, as well as Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, will be automatically removed. And then we will call a special session of the Wizengamot where we will discuss having the first-ever impeachment of a Minister of Magic. Is this understood?"

Amelia Susan Bones was not a person to make threats. She made promises. This was one of them. She could care less if the person she would prosecute was a high ranking Ministry official. If they were in violation of the law, she would make sure they would be punished accordingly. That included the Minister of Magic.

"_Loud and clear,_" Fudge answered quietly. Their was a mixture of fear and anger in his tone. Anger that he was being talked down to by any one who ranked below him. Fear that Amelia had the right to follow through on her promise if it came down to it.

"Very well," Amelia said. "Now then, I have a _Daily Prophet_ reporter to contact and inform about our amendments to Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three before it is officially announced tomorrow morning. And then I must make my leave for Hogwarts to see just how Dolores will conduct her inspections. Good day to you all."

She bowed to her fellow department heads before making her way back to her office. Fudge watched as barely any of them bowed to him before departing themselves. Percy just stood in place, very much unsure of what exactly to do after that display of his boss being shown his place.

In his mind, Cornelius Fudge wanted nothing more than to have Amelia Bones removed from her position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But he knew without a doubt that it was next to impossible for it to happen. Amelia was committed to her role. She had done nothing to cause her to be moved out of her post. Any attempt to would only cause an uproar of questions and protests he could never answer. Especially from the Aurors. Not even he, the Minister of Magic, could command their respect above her. If they had to chose between him or her, there would be no hesitation in choosing her. He was defeated before he could even begin to attack.

Fudge sighed before making an immediate turn around back into his office. He was going to have a long night's sleep tonight. Might as well bust out the brandy to ease as much of the pain as he could.

* * *

A little more Amelia-oriented chapter. Unless you're able to read carefully where I'm going with Sirius. Allow me this opportunity to remind folks that part of my intent in writing this story was to re-write at the very least "Order of the Phoenix" and "Half-Blood Prince." That's not to say I'm completely changing them, as I will be using the books as a guide to help further develop where I want to go while at the same time have a sense of canon to the storytelling, even if it is alternate universe. Any way, Cho will be back next chapter and Harry will begin to feel a lot more comfortable around her so that he's not stumbling over himself too much. I just feel that some stories in the past, even the ones I like to read, have them rushing into each other's arms rather quickly. Time and development is a process I've tended to believe in order for a relationship to work. So continue to send in those reviews and continue to spread the word. The more the merrier.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

In the morning, news of Dolores Umbridge becoming the first-ever Hogwarts High Inquisitor was spreading like wildfire throughout the Great Hall. A great number of the Slytherin students were having a great chuckle at the prospect of their least favorite teachers getting sacked. Even Marietta Edgecombe, much to Cho Chang's annoyance, was voicing her delight of this news. Cho continued to do what she could to avoid being spotted by her friend before reaching the far end of the table where her others friends waited. It was Eddie Carmichael who mentioned that the _Daily Prophet_'s article about this news wasn't entirely one-sided.

"The paper mentioned that not everyone in the Ministry was going along with this," he said. "Not just a few Ministry officials here and there. We're talking all seven department heads being concerned about Hogwarts having a High Inquisitor."

"All seven?" Cho asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah," Roger Davies said. "So you know it's very serious. It's certainly causing an even greater division within the Wizarding Community, I hear. More and more people are starting to question the Minister's ability to be an effective leader."

It certainly made a lot of sense in Cho's mind. She wondered why the Minister of Magic was being so concerned with Hogwarts as opposed to responding to the very people he was supposed to govern. Nothing about what he was doing was making them believe that it would be in their best interest to place their confidence in him. It was as though addressing the protests of the people meant nothing in comparison to wanting to know how Hogwarts was being run.

At lunch, some of the stories of how Professor Umbridge conducted her inspections began to circulate. The impression Cho got was that it wasn't too bad. She just sat in a corner and scribbled on a piece of parchment while the class was being conducted. None of the Ravenclaw students were too worried when they heard their Head of House, Professor Flitwick, was inspected earlier. They knew that he was hardly the time to do anything that would be cause of concern.

By evening dinner, the discussion was about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since Umbridge could not inspect her own class objectively, a fellow educator was assigned to do so for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Dumbledore chose himself.

"It was kind of strange, really," Michael Corner explained. Being in the same year as Harry meant he took a lot of the same classes at the same time as him. "He had no notes or anything. Just sat there, legs crossed, looking as if he was a student himself. Professor Umbridge looked kind of nervous the whole time."

"Any professor would be if Professor Dumbledore was watching them," Anthony Goldstein noted.

"So any way," Michael resumed. "She told us to read chapter two of that blasted book. Only Hermione Granger already did. In fact, she finished the whole book already."

"Surprised she's not a Ravenclaw, really," Terry Boot mentioned rather offhandedly.

"As I was saying," Michael said once more. "Professor Umbridge immediately tested her on something mentioned in chapter fifteen and Hermione answered without hesitation, right? Only she added that she didn't agree with it. Professor Umbridge was about to get huffy about it until she saw Professor Dumbledore raise an eyebrow. That's all he did and she immediately cooled off."

"I'd imagine she wanted to take points off or something," Roger said in-between bites of his meal. "Maybe even try to provoke Harry into another outburst so she could give him detention."

"That's what we figured, too," Michael said. "Only Harry never got to utter a word the whole class. If anything, Professor Dumbledore would make some sort of sign to prevent Professor Umbridge from deviating. Aside from that, nothing much else happened. A couple of us dared to wait a little longer when it was over to see if we could catch anything."

"Let me guess," Padma Patil said. "Nothing happened, right?"

"Actually no," Michael replied, shaking his head. "Professor Dumbledore did make a suggestion to Professor Umbridge. He said that Hermione having a disagreement with something in the book would have been a good opportunity for open discussion about the subject. He seemed jolly about the idea, actually."

"Did Professor Umbridge say anything in response?" Cho asked.

"Said something about the subject being from chapter fifteen while the rest of us were still on chapter two," Anthony replied.

"You know, that gives me an idea," Roger said. "How about we all try to follow along with Hermione and finish the book? I know it's boring and all, but think about it. Sounds to me like Professor Umbridge wants to have us spend the whole year reading in class instead of doing anything. If we finish the book much earlier, then she has to change her teaching approach, right?"

They all liked the idea. If anything, it would be some attempt to make Defense Against the Dark Arts just a little more exciting. Cho noticed that Luna Lovegood didn't appear to be paying attention, instead once again examining a potato. However, she was quite sure the young Ravenclaw housemate picked up on their plan and would no doubt take part. It did make her curious of how exactly Luna studies, the thought of which causing her to quietly laugh.

With dinner finished, Cho accompanied Luna on her path back to the Ravenclaw tower. While the others would head straight over immediately, Luna would take her sweet time. Cho came to the conclusion that Luna was hunting. Hunting for those creatures mentioned in _The Quibbler_, or at least something that could be used to lure them out later. She lightly laughed at the thought that behind the dreamy look and the light little smile there was a determined hunter in Luna Lovegood. With each passing day she loved being her friend and have her as one in return.

Then came a familiar voice approaching toward them from behind.

"Cho," called Harry Potter.

Cho turned immediately at his voice with a smile on her face. It was the first time she could ever remember him coming to her. There was his asking her to the Yule Ball the previous year, but it was after they had accidentally run into each other in the Owlery. This time, he was looking to speak with her.

"Harry," she said breathlessly as he slowed to a stop before her. She almost blushed at the realization of just how she sounded in saying his name. As though he was the only person she would ever want to speak with.

"Hi there," he said with a light smile. He looked as though he was about to forget why exactly he wanted to see her before another word was uttered out of his mouth. "Cho, can I, um... Can I ask you a couple things?"

"Sure," she replied without hesitation. Then she remembered she was with Luna. She turned to see her friend focusing her attention through the window, apparently finding something that struck her fancy. "I'll be right back, Luna."

"No rush," Luna responded in her vague and dreamy tone. She almost said it in a rather singing voice.

Harry led Cho to an area in the hallway where they could speak quietly and still be able to keep in their line of sight. Satisfied with their spot, she watched as he began to chuckle and scratch his head. They were about as alone as they could be, in some corner of the school, and they were just inches away from each other. She held back any laughter over the thought of the various ideas that could be clouding his mind over being in a situation like this.

"You said that I could talk to you about anything, right?" he finally managed to say. To this she nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you don't mind if I could ask about maybe you could help me with something." He was getting better at being able to say a coherent sentence without stumbling over his words. "I was wondering if you could help me with my schoolwork."

Cho widened her smile. It was one thing to believe that all he would ever care about when being around her would be thoughts of possible romance. Instead, he was looking to her as a friend. To help him better himself in his studies. His approach of not wanting to go to far beyond a simple friendship was enough to make her feel that much more attracted to him.

"Of course I will," she said in response.

"It's just that you're in Ravenclaw and you've been through last year some of the stuff I'm learning this year," he said. "As much as Hermione is helpful sometimes, I think it would be refreshing if I got help from someone else. You know what I mean?"

"Sure I do," she said with a nod. "The same learning technique doesn't always work for everything." She watched as he chuckled again. More so out of letting her words register in his head and coming to believe it to be true. "So, do you have any preference as to when to meet and where?"

"Oh," Harry uttered unconsciously. It took all that he could muster to prevent himself from blushing. "I was thinking maybe the library. Saturday in the afternoon, I guess. Around two or something." There was no Quidditch practice scheduled for either on Saturday, and most students would usually save any weekend studies in the library for Sundays.

"Sounds good," Cho said in a gentle tone. "Was there something else you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, yeah, that," Harry said. The switching of topics didn't seem to bother him. It seemed more like what else he wanted to talk to her about was what might drive him nervous. "You mentioned that you wanted to be a healer when you leave school, right?"

She nodded. His saying that gave her a good idea about what he wanted to ask her.

"I was wondering if you think I should be concerned about this," he continued. He then lifted up his right hand. Upon the back of it was a rather small and faded scar. "I got it last week during practice and since it didn't heal up right away, I wondered if it should be something Madam Pomfrey should look at." He sounded a little more calm than he was nervous. He probably wondered what her reaction would be to him having gotten hurt no matter how big or small it was.

"Hmmm..." Cho said, taking his hand and examining the scar. Though she had started taking private lessons with Madam Pomfrey at the start of the school year, she had been having talks with her over the last several months about what preparations she needed to make. Having read a number of books over the summer, she seemed capable of knowing what to do.

"... Not much damage beyond the skin..." she began to mutter quietly. "... No sign of infection..." She then looked up at him with a raised brow and a smirk. "I doubt this is anything to fuss about."

"Just wanted to know," he said with a slight shrug.

"I see," she said with a bit of laughter in her tone. "Well, I can get this healed up pretty quick. A little something I learned from Madam Pomfrey earlier today. If you don't mind."

Harry gave her a nod to go ahead with what she felt she could do. Cho pulled out her wand and pointed it at the scar on his hand. She made small swishes with the wand and whispered a spell before gently tapping the tip upon the scar. Seconds later, it vanished. She examined his hand to make sure there were no side effects before smiling and letting go.

"There we go," she said proudly. "All better now."

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile of his own. "Glad to have been your first patient."

The remark caught the both of them off guard a little. After a moment's pause, they began to laugh. In a way, it was true. Cho, looking to be trained into becoming a healer, had just performed a healer's job for the first time. And it was to heal the little scar on Harry's hand. He was her first patient. They took their time to calm down from the laughing and stared at one another with gentle smiles painted upon their faces.

"So," Harry managed to say, breaking the silence. "Saturday in the library at around two?"

"Yeah," Cho replied. "I'll make it if you can." A gentle laugh came from both.

"Right," he said. "I'll see you then."

Almost suddenly, he leaned forward just enough for him to place a kiss upon her cheek. Cho's eyes shot wide open. This was the first time since the end of the Yule Ball he gave her a kiss, which then was one placed upon her hand in a gentlemanly fashion. Here was a kiss to her cheek. It wasn't quick and it seemed to last pretty long, as if he wanted to make sure she was feeling it. Not hard or rough, but gentle and sweet.

Releasing the kiss, Harry immediately stood up straight. He had a nervous smile and chuckled as he began to take a couple steps backward. He then gave her a light wave before finally turning around and making his way down the hallway. He wasn't running or jogging, just walking rather fast. No doubt his feelings were exploding with embarrassment, nervousness, and maybe just a little hint of accomplishment.

_He kissed her._

Cho remained frozen in place. Her eyes still wide open and her mouth forming a small little circle. It was some time before she actually moved any part of her body. Her hand moving up to feel the spot on her cheek that Harry kissed. She lightly touched it before her mouth began to form a smile.

_Harry actually kissed her._

Granted it was on the cheek, it was still a kiss. A real meaningful one, too. She felt rather dazed as she tried to take a step forward, quickly gaining control of herself before she could accidentally slip. After some time, she finally managed to make her way toward Luna. Her friend was still lost in whatever it was she was looking out the window. She decided to also look out the window, if only to gather thoughts. It just so happened that her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

_She was kissed by Harry Potter._

* * *

"Was she like this when she arrived?" Remus Lupin asked as he examined the rather exhausted looking Hedwig.

"Actually, she looks worse now than she did then," Sirius Black answered. "May have been possible she caught something on the way over. I doubt Harry would've sent her if he didn't think she was well."

"I'd have to agree with your assessment at the present moment, Sirius," Remus said with a sigh. He stood straight up and then turned to his long-time friend. "Well, I'm afraid there's not much I can do right now. I honestly have no clue what's wrong with her. Fortunately, Moody will be here soon enough. He might have a better idea of what's happening to her."

"I'd hate to think what I might have to tell Harry," Sirius groaned. He knew just how much Hedwig meant to his godson. She was more than just his owl or even his pet. It was as though she was the first true friend he ever had along with Ron and Hermione. Sirius knew he would not take any sort of bad news about her well.

"Then let's try to brighten our hoods about the situation a little, shall we?" Remus suggested. He patted his hand upon his friend's shoulder before making his way toward the door. "I'll send Tonks up here to keep you two company while we wait for Moody. Better me down there so that your mother's portrait doesn't go off."

"Gee, thanks," Sirius said with a hint of sarcasm. He watched as his friend slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Sirius sighed before turning back to the weak-looking Hedwig perched upon the bed Harry had slept in weeks before. He gently stroked her feathers, watching her trying to show some sort of affection despite just how desperately tired she looked. Seeing her look the way she did made him feel even more depressed. He really did want to do something to help her.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps approach and the familiar presence of Nymphadora Tonks entering the room. He didn't need to look to know that she was feeling upset as the sight of Hedwig in her current state.

"Oh, poor thing!" Tonks moaned as she rushed over to the snowy owl.

Sirius watched with an annoyed raised brow as the daughter of his favorite cousin began to coax and coo Hedwig seemingly to death. He could never understand why girls would do such things. It's bad enough watching Molly Weasley fuss over her children, Hermione, and his godson. He couldn't imagine Tonks taking after her mother this way. But then he hadn't seen Andromeda in years. Having seen enough up close, he got up and slowly walked over to the doorway and lean upon it.

More then ever he really began hating to be in the position he was in. Cooped up in the very home he never wanted to come back to, wanted by the Ministry of Magic, and Death Eaters likely knowing that he is an animagus. He was being prevented from fulfilling his vow to James and Lily to raise their son in their absence. And now there was something wrong with Harry's owl, a living being his godson cherished dearly.

He could only imagine what could happen next.

"Uh... Sirius?" peeped Tonks.

Just his luck.

"What?" he muttered.

"Sirius?" Tonks said again, this time sound as though she was about to panic. "What's happening to Hedwig?"

Sirius turned his head to get a glimpse of what she was talking about. His eyes shot open and he immediately turned himself over to make sure what he was seeing was real. There was a glow that began to surround the snowy owl. Moments later, she appeared to be growing.

"... The hell...?" he uttered quietly to himself.

Soon enough, Hedwig was beginning to do more than just grow bigger. Her limbs were starting to expand. Her legs starting to take on a more curvy shape. Her wings morphing into a more slimming build.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Tonks asked, now in full panic mode.

"Does it look like I know?" Sirius yelled back. The fact that he too was in a state of panic proved that there were still a few things that could surprise him. He kept his focus on the shape shifting Hedwig while moving his head enough to get his voice to be clearly called out. "Remus! You might want to get back up here!"

"Hang on a second," Remus called back. "Moody just arrived."

"Great, then he can join you in getting up here right now!" Sirius cried, the tone of his voice getting louder.

"Hold your horses, Sirius!" barked the familiar voice of one Alastor Moody. "Lest you forget I have only one good leg!"

Sirius was about make a retort when his eyes shot even wider than he could possibly ever imagine having done. The sight of what was happening to Hedwig appeared to have taken full shape. And he was quite sure it was causing him to blush.

"Cover her up, Tonks!" he hissed. "_Tonks!_"

"Wha...?" Tonks uttered. It took the sound of his voice to break her out of the state of shock she was in. "Oh! Right!" She immediately shot up and grabbed the nearest thing she could take hold of, which happened to be a bed sheet she was forced to pull out from the bed it was in.

"_Remus!_" Sirius practically screamed.

He didn't have to wait long as Remus, Moody, and even Molly Weasley made their way up the stairs and toward the room. Remus and Molly looked particularly annoyed. Moody looked as though he was ready to attack him.

"Merlin's beard, Sirius!" Moody said through clinched teeth. "Aren't you the one telling us not to wake your--"

Whatever else he wanted to say was immediately lost as he got a good look at what Sirius was seeing. He went from anger to bewilderment in less than a second. Even Remus and Molly couldn't believe what they were looking at. In fact, there was nothing but a real long silence as everyone just stared with wide eyes and a couple dropped jaws.

"Somebody mind telling me what the hell just happened to Hedwig?" Sirius finally said.

It was indeed a good question. Everyone wanted to know how Hedwig went from a snowy owl into a beautiful human female with long silver hair, light fair skin, and dark gold eyes along with a number of feathers floating about and an aura surrounding her the likes of which no one had ever seen before.

How the hell was he going to explain this to Harry, Sirius thought.

* * *

Cho made an effort to ensure she would be at the library on time and prepared to help Harry with his studies. Barely any student would want to spend a Saturday doing their schoolwork. Which was why Harry picked that particular day for them to meet. The less they were seen together for the time being the better for his nerves.

There was a thought in the back of her head that Harry might have ideas that were less concerned with education. While it was there, it was barely recognized. After all, this was the same Harry who was terrified at having to have his first dance with the girl he liked. She was quite sure the thought of doing something rather passionate with her would give him a heart-attack.

The image of such a thing happening made Cho giggle.

Having left Ravenclaw tower with plenty of time, she walked at an easy pace toward the library. It was a nice day outside. The kind of day most students would take advantage of to breathe in the fresh air and forget all about school for the whole day. She was going to do the opposite. She was going to spend the day in the library helping Harry Potter with his studies. And she was perfectly content with that.

It was barely ten minutes before two when she arrived at the library. And sure enough, pacing about in front of the doorway rather nervously was Harry Potter. He came to a sudden stop as soon as he caught sight of her and smiled. Cho smiled back and gave a light little wave before approaching him.

"Hi," Harry said breathlessly. It was like he was in complete awe of her appearance regardless how she looked. His finding her pretty no matter what she wore made her smile wider.

"Hello, Harry," Cho said. "Ready to tackle the books?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied after taking a deep breath.

"I must warn you," she said. "The second we walk into the library, it will be about schoolwork and only schoolwork. No talking about what we did over the summer or our thoughts on certain students and teachers or even what's been printed in the _Daily Prophet_. You asked for my help with your studies and that will be the only thing I will be talking about. Understand?"

Studying was a way of life for the students in Ravenclaw. It wasn't just because they were smart. Far from it. Ravenclaw students had a thirst for knowledge. They are always looking to amerce themselves in learning any thing they had never known before. It was a drive to understand how everything in the world works. They also had no problem opening themselves and their knowledge up to any one who asked. It was just a matter of those people willing to follow along for the ride. They had to be willing to hang in there and realize the kind of reward that awaited.

"Yes," he said with a nod. He also gave a chuckle, but she wasn't sure if it was him being nervous or if her warning reminded him of something. She was sure she would know soon enough.

"Alright then," she said with a smile. "Shall we?"

Cho wasn't kidding. As soon as they entered the library, all possible romantic thoughts about Harry went out the window. It was as though she had changed dramatically. No longer was she a sweet and gentle creature. It was all about taking information, know it inside out, understanding it inside and out, and leaving no doubt that there was meaning to it.

As for Harry, it was quite obvious from the start just how different Cho was from Hermione when it came to helping him with his schoolwork. He looked at Hermione presenting herself like one of their professors. He would do the work, give it to her to review, mark what was wrong, and made him correct it on his own. Only the first two steps were similar to how Cho helped.

If there was something wrong, Cho would not just show Harry. She would guide him into understanding why he made the mistake, figure out how to fix it so that it would not be made again, and discovering the right answer and how to recognize the path to get there. It was a whole new way of studying. A whole new way of looking at how to do his schoolwork. And it really fascinated him. With this method, it was like looking at learning as an adventure.

Harry also found another difference between Cho and Hermione in the way they would help. Hermione would push him as far as she could without getting frustrated. Then again, she was also helping Ron. Yet there were times when she was help just him that she could only keep her cool for so long. Cho seemed like she could be patient forever. No matter how many problems he had or how long he would be stuck on one, she showed no sign of annoyance or frustration. She would not even sigh in disbelief. Instead, she would take however long it took to make sure Harry understood what he needed to know and do.

Cho could see that Harry wouldn't have mind doing this forever. Unfortunately, two things forced them out of the library by the time it was seven in the evening. Madam Irma Pince insisting that they have their dinner immediately and their stomachs growling for food. As soon as they stepped outside the library, Cho seemed to have turned back to the sweet and gentle person Harry had remembered from five hours before.

"Was I helpful enough?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said in awe. "You really were, Cho. I think we almost got everything done just then."

"That's good to hear," she responded with a gentle laugh. Having been around mostly fellow Ravenclaw students, she wasn't sure how someone from another house would take to their approach of studying.

"Do you mind if we try that again?" Harry ask almost impatiently. "Same time next Saturday?"

"Of course, Harry," Cho answered. "I'm glad to be of some help to you."

They took their time heading over to the Great Hall, holding hands along the way. They remained silent the whole way, enjoying all that there was around them and the time they were spending together. It was when there were in sight of the double doors that led to the Great Hall when it was time for them to part. Harry decided to wait a moment before going in while Cho would head straight in for dinner.

They held on to each other's hands for as long as the distance between them would allow. She gave him a gentle wave to which he returned with one of his own.

"See you later, Harry," Cho said.

"Till then," Harry said.

They kept their eyes locked together until she disappeared behind the doors. He remained in place, staring at the spot where he last saw her. A gentle sigh escaped his lips. He had spent the majority of the day in the library studying. With her. He could not imagine having had a better Saturday.

* * *

And thus, direction I'm going with Sirius. There's another artist I want to point out for having some visual inspiration in my writing. The look of human-form Hedwig is based of a piece by one of my dearest friends GoblinQueeen. Look for it on deviantArt. I want to give thanks to you guys for the input you have been giving me in other areas outside the main story. Such as how I write Amelia Bones. The idea of actually using the character sprang primarily from Phoenix King and his story, but also from how I saw the character as I re-read "Order of the Phoenix" over and over to figure how to best set the direction of the story. And sorry to any one feeling confused from the multiple perspectives I've been using as of late. As much as I'd like to keep it told from one perspective, branching it out ended up being the call as it would help better tell the story along with setting up the events yet to come. So any way, keep on sending in those reviews and don't forget to continue to spread the word. The more the merrier, as I keep saying.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Sirius Black was a nervous wreck.

Sitting in one of those fancy chairs that had been a part of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place for as long as he could remember, his right ankle resting upon his left leg. Pretending to be holding his head up with his left hand, though his palm was covering his mouth. The fingers on his left hand tapping in rhythm upon his right knee, though there were increasing in speed as the minutes progressed. His wide open eyes twitching as it seemed it was hesitating to blink. Sweat slowly running down the side of his face, one drop at a time.

He had never been like this since sitting impatiently with an equally nervous James Potter in the waiting room while Lily was giving birth to Harry. He just wasn't entirely sure of which reason it was for him feeling so. The thought of having to tell Harry that his snowy owl Hedwig had suddenly turned into a human. Or the idea that he suddenly found her to be rather beautiful. He was scared to think it could be the latter.

An odd pair of footsteps began to make their way down the stairs, causing Sirius to immediately turn over to see. Alastor Moody slowly come to the bottom of the steps and worked his way toward the owner of the house. He managed to take a swig of his flask before coming to a stop and leaning upon the door frame. Sirius figured he should take a swig of that stuff, too.

"Well, we definitely have a problem," Alastor said. Another set of footsteps began to sound, probably from Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Moody continued as if he didn't notice. "Took a good look at Hedwig. Definitely started out human, or human-like, when she was a babe. The question now is how in the hell she became an owl. Because she's not an animagus."

"She's not?" Sirius asked with a raised brow. Her not being an animagus made no sense. "How can you tell?"

"Lots of factors," Alastor answered. "Main thing being that she doesn't seem to be fully aware that she wasn't born an owl. She can't speak any human language. Unable to function her body correctly. Almost fell on her pretty face she did attempting to flap her wings only to realize she don't have any."

Hearing Mad-Eye say the now human Hedwig had a pretty face almost caused heat to rise in Sirius' cheeks.

"Bottom line is that this is something we won't be able to solve just like that," said Lupin, deciding to enter the conversation as he and Tonks reached the bottom of the stairs. "We need to know who exactly she is and where she came from. How she turned into an owl and at what point in her life. And how it was she managed to turn back into a human without any spells being used."

Way to lay it on pretty thick, Sirius thought.

And it was exactly on point. Trying to figure out what happened to Hedwig just by examining her would be a complete and utter waste of time. Especially considering she had not clue she was a human the whole time and was somehow transformed into an owl. Not to mention they still had Order duties to do. They can't spend all their time concentrated on Hedwig.

He honestly had no clue how he was going to explain this to Harry.

"So what do we do?" Sirius finally asked with a sigh.

"I can check with someone I know at the Department of Mysteries," Tonks immediately said. "Perhaps there's a missing persons case we can match her up with."

"Could take a while, though," Moody noted. "We would need a whole lot of specifics before we can really start narrowing it down. Won't hurt to look, but don't go relying on it just yet."

"When we get the chance, we should ask Dumbledore," Lupin added. "He might have a good idea about just what exactly happened to her. Seems to know a lot of things involving Harry."

Things he won't even share with Harry, Sirius thought to himself with a barely audible growl.

"In the meantime, we have to get going," Lupin continued. "Tonks needs to return to the Ministry while Moody and I get back to work with our errands. Molly mentioned something about being back to make dinner later."

As the three turned and make their way to the door, it took Sirius some time to finally realize what this meant. He was going to be alone for the next few hours. Alone, in his own house. With Hedwig.

"Whoa, hold on a second," he quickly said. Only Lupin stopped and turned to face him. Moody and Tonks continued with their leave. "W-what's going to happen to Hedwig?" Maybe not something he wanted to ask.

"I think it's pretty obvious, Sirius," Lupin answered. "You complain a lot about being stuck in this place with nothing to do. Might as well try to teach her how to be a human."

He was afraid his friend would say that.

"_M-me?_" Sirius asked almost frantically. "Me teach _her_? I don't know the first thing about doing something like that." While this was partly true, he was more afraid of being alone with the now human Hedwig and not knowing what to do. He just wasn't willing to admit that aloud.

"I'm not expecting you to have her act unmistakably like a human being in a few hours, Sirius," Lupin said with a chuckle. "Just get her going with learning how to say a few words for now and we'll progress from there. Until then, I really have to go. Good luck." He gave a quick wave and made an immediate exit before Sirius could even open his mouth in protest.

"_You're definitely out of the will,_" Sirius groaned.

Sirius remained in place, staring at the doors as if doing so would command the others to make an immediate return. After some time, he made a long sigh and looked up to spot the room Hedwig was in. This was going to be something.

A million things ran through his mind before he finally had the courage to slowly begin ascending the stairs. He kept walking until he stopped just short of being able to peer through the open doorway.

He had never felt so unprepared before.

Not even the feeling of which house the Sorting Hat would've sent him to compared to the goosebumps he felt all over his body. It took a moment before he sighed once more and stepped through the doorway.

He felt as though he was going to melt right on the spot.

There she was. Sitting on the bed the same way she did when she transformed from a snowy owl into a human being. Instead of the bed sheet Tonks covered her with before, she was now wearing a silk silver sleeping gown he wondered came from where. His mother Walburga Black would never be caught dead in such a piece of clothing, so it probably came from Tonks or Molly. But where it came from was the least important thought on it mind. It was how it complimented the smooth curves of the body wearing it.

And the sight made him blush a deep shade of crimson.

He watched as the now human Hedwig began examining her new form beginning with the arms. She took her time in slowly raising them up, taking a good look at the shape, and seeing how they functioned and moved. At one point, she even used her right hand to play with a feather that used to be a part of her. She gently poked the feather, letting herself register the sensation of touch and feeling. Then she moved her hand slowly underneath until the feather rest in the palm, raising it up to understand just how light it was. Her face was expressionless the whole time, though it was probably from not understand how her face could move other than blinking her eyes.

_Her face._

Sirius felt like fainting she was so beautiful.

After spending who knows how long just staring at her, Sirius finally swallowed hard before taking slow steps toward her. It was when he got just a feet or two away from her did she look up to take notice of his presence. He froze immediately, his cheeks growing warmer and warmer every second.

She was looking at him.

Just what he needed.

He managed to force himself to grab the nearest chair and sat in front of her. He just couldn't figure out how he was going to do this. Right before him was the first woman who had ever stirred the kind of feelings within him that he was sure was similar to how James felt about Lily. And it was a human female who just the other day was his godson's owl.

He was beginning to wonder if this was some kind of cruel joke being played on him.

More importantly, how the hell was he going to explain this to Harry.

* * *

Cho Chang was on her way to the Great Hall for lunch when she noticed a small number of students gathering before the double doors leading in. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she managed to look over to see what was happening. She noted two of the students were from Hufflepuff, one female and the other male. The third was from Gryffindor. Who she was able to recognize as Hermione Granger.

"That's why we're looking to start up a club," she heard her say to the Hufflepuff students. "The Saturday of Hogsmeade weekend. At the Hog's Head."

"Why the Hog's Head?" the Hufflepuff male asked with a raised brow.

Cho was quite aware of the reputation the students have developed about the Hog's Head being an establishment you would best steer clear from if you want to remain in one piece. Having a club there obviously meant that this was something Hermione did not want everyone to know except those she was inviting.

"Well," Hermione began to answer. She looked as though she was trying her best to think on her feet. "Don't think so much about where we're having this meeting. Think about it more on what you'll see. The kind of Defense Against the Dark Arts we should be learning. And to get to know the real Harry Potter."

It wasn't much, but Cho knew Hermione used the right words to at least spark the interest of the two Hufflepuff students. The way she worded them might need some work, but it was enough to leave the students with something to seriously consider attending. She watched as the male Hufflepuff gave an accepting shrug and the female a quick nod before they made their way into the Great Hall for lunch.

Hermione was about to do same, but Cho decided to ask a question.

"Excuse me, Hermione?" she asked, causing the other to suddenly turn. "So you're saying Harry started up this club too?"

"Oh, yes!" Hermione said rather quickly. The tone in her voice left room for doubt. "Yes, he did. Me, him, and Ron Weasley. You'll consider, won't you?"

"Sure," Cho replied. "See you later." With that, she turned and headed straight into the Great Hall for lunch.

Ducking under so that she wouldn't be spotted by Marietta Edgecombe, Cho made her way to the end of the table where her friends sat. They looked rather tired and drowsy. Roger's suggestion of completing as much of the Defensive Magical Theory book quickly was fast becoming a laboring chore. Perhaps she should open them to another alternative.

"There's a Defense Against the Dark Arts club starting up the Saturday of Hogsmeade weekend," she practically announced. This immediately perked the attention of all her friends, though Luna Lovegood was still in her dreamy vague state as always.

"What kind of Defense Against the Dark Arts are we talking?" Eddie Carmichael asked.

"The kind Professor Umbridge doesn't want to teach us," Luna said to everyone's sudden surprise. Cho looked at her with a raised brow and a curious smile. "Ginny Weasley asked me to come when Hermione Granger told her about it."

"Wait a minute," Michael Corner said. "Back up for a second. Who is starting this club? Hermione Granger?"

"And Ron Weasley," Cho answered, taking her time to say the third name. "And Harry Potter." The idea of learning a different method of Defense Against the Dark Arts other than the one being taught by Professor Umbridge may have been enough to garner their attention. Saying that Harry Potter was one of the people starting this club was releasing a river of discussion.

"Harry Potter," Roger Davies repeated. "The Harry Potter starting a club. A club about Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"_Yep,_" Luna said in a singy song voice.

"So if Ginny Weasley invited you, then this isn't just regulated to the Gryffindor students?" Padma Patil asked Luna.

"I just saw Hermione invite a couple Hufflepuff students before I came in," Cho said in reply for Luna. "She invited me, too."

"If Harry Potter is running the show, I doubt any Slytherin students are getting in," Anthony Goldstein said.

"I doubt any of them would get invited at all," Terry Boot added with a chuckle.

"Saturday of Hogsmeade weekend, eh?" Michael noted. "Where exactly?"

"The Hog's Head," Cho answered.

"The Hog's Head?" Eddie repeated. "Why there?"

"It's not like they're inviting everyone to come," Roger said. "We just mentioned how doubtful it was to see any Slytherin students involved. Not to mention I'm sure they don't want Professor Umbridge knowing about it. And the Three Broomsticks tends to be crowded with students. Any one of them could overhear what's going on and end up reporting it."

Roger explaining the possible reason for the meeting being held at the Hog's Head certainly made more sense to Cho. She didn't like the idea of Marietta walking in suddenly only to quickly bolt for the door so that she could inform Professor Umbridge.

"Think they'll teach us the things we've been hearing about?" Terry asked.

"Even if not, at least it'll be better than the stuff Professor Umbridge is teaching," Anthony said in reply. "I don't think I can read any more of that book. I'm afraid next time I might fall asleep and never wake up."

"I wonder if my sister knows about this club," Padma thought aloud.

"At this point, I'm willing to spend a Hogsmeade Saturday at the Hog's Head if it means learning something other than what Professor Umbridge is teaching," Michael muttered.

Cho sat back and watched as her friends, except for Luna of course, engaged further in their conversation. It seemed all but assured that they were going to this meeting on the Saturday of Hogsmeade weekend at the Hog's Head. She seemed pretty sure that she was going too.

But in the back of her head, she wasn't entirely convinced with Hermione saying that Harry took part in starting the club. Not to mention if she really meant it by saying the they would know the real Harry Potter from the meeting. She herself was getting to know Harry, and starting a Defense Against the Dark Arts club just didn't sound like something he would do. At least, not at first. She also saw him as someone who would do anything to avoid unwanted attention. Starting a group would no doubt increase the number of people looking to him.

There was one more Saturday before Hogsmeade weekend. And it just so happened she was going to have another study session with him at the library. Perhaps she could get more out of him about this club afterward.

* * *

To say Sirius was relieved to be able to stop looking at the now human Hedwig when Tonks arrived to take over teaching duties would be a bit of an understatement. Another hour and he was sure to have lost all control of his feelings. He was head over heels for the woman who was previously his godson's owl.

He wondered just how much mixed up he himself could possibly be.

Tonks walked in with a tray holding two bowls of soup. Sirius didn't both to ask what kind of soup it was as he bolted from the room as soon as she told him she watch over Hedwig. He immediate ran downstairs and allowed himself to fall flat on his face as soon as he reached the bottom. After spending some quality time inspecting the cleanliness of the floor, he got up and made his way into the study where he plopped himself onto the nearest chair.

Hours alone with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. There was no doubt that he was starting to feel what James had felt all those years watching Lily from afar and turning at times into the clumsiest fool in school the minute they tried to engage in any sort of meaningful conversation alone. Sirius witnessed this first hand from underneath the invisibility cloak he stole from James' trunk. He would prefer to call it borrowing, but James would never buy it.

He almost wished James was alive to return the favor, actually.

He wasn't sure how James would take to learning that his best friend had crushing badly over a woman who a day before was Harry's owl, but the sheer sight of Sirius Black blushing every shade of red would not doubt left him howling. Dogging him endlessly over the idea that the resident ladies' man of the Marauders would actually meet a woman whose appearance made him melt into a messy puddle. Even Lily, once they had become close, would have had a good time at his expense to finally learn that there was someone in this world that would stir feelings within him.

Sirius buried his face into his hands in the hopes that he could control himself from crying. He badly missed the two people who meant so much to him. The brother and sister he always wanted. Who helped him escape the darkness that was his family legacy and took him in as part of them.

What he would give to be with them again.

"I take it things didn't go quite smoothly," said the familiar voice of one Remus Lupin.

It took some time before Sirius finally managed to look up at his friend, making sure his eyes weren't watery in any way. He noted Lupin was leaning against the door frame with a half smirk on his face. While he was certainly no James Potter, Sirius knew that he was still a caring friend at heart and was willing to do what he could to brighten the other's spirits.

"Actually, she's a fast learner," Sirius managed to utter. He slouched a little more in his chair as he would allow himself to. "Probably from having spent a lot of times around humans, but she was able to understand pronunciations well enough that we might be able to carry on actual conversations with her in no time."

"Impressive," Remus said. While he didn't sound like he was surprised, Sirius knew his friend better. Remus would had to have seen it in person in order to fully express his awe of the situation. "Perhaps we just might get an idea of what happened to her sooner than we thought."

"Let's not pat ourselves on the back yet," Sirius said. "Just because she'll be able to talk like a normal human being soon enough doesn't mean we're gonna get too close to figuring everything out. Every now and then, I tried to get some idea of what might've happened out of her. She appears to be under the impression that she's been an owl her whole life and is suddenly experiencing what it's like to be a human."

"I see," Remus said. He seemed to shrug, as though he knew the idea he has proposed was too good to be true.

Sirius thought about leaving the conversation at that. He wished he was smart enough to do so.

"I think we should consider the possibility that she might be part Veela," he said aloud. He wasn't yet sure if he was going to regret saying that himself to Remus.

"Really?" Remus said with a raised brow. He then gave the idea some thought. "Might be possible. Though I can't remember the last time a Veela could take the shape of an owl." Then came the question Sirius was afraid he might ask. "What brought you to such a conclusion?"

Sirius just gave his friend a death glare. That was probably the worst way to keep quiet. It made Remus break into a laugh.

"You're _entranced_ with her," he announced with a grin.

"You certainly have a way with words, Remus," Sirius said, still glaring at his friend.

"Did she say the same thing to you?" Remus joked.

"I'm quite sure there's still a boggart about," Sirius said. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind spending some quality time with it."

"My my," Remus continued. "Sirius Black has finally fallen hard for a woman. She just so happens to be Harry's owl, too."

"Don't remind me," Sirius growled.

It was common for Sirius to get very touchy regarding his godson including his possessions. That meant he was just as protective regarding Hedwig as he was anything else that had great meaning to him. The idea that the first woman he would ever have deep feelings for ended up having to be one who just the day before was Harry's snowy owl seemed like it was the kind of wrong even he wouldn't dare try to do.

And that's before how Harry could possibly feel about the whole thing would be taken into consideration.

"How the hell am I going to explain this to him, Remus?" Sirius muttered aloud.

"Well, think of it this way," Remus started to suggest, widening his grin. "You can tell him that Hedwig is perfectly fine and you're no longer alone in this place."

That did it.

"Maybe I should also tell him about how a certain former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is not being honest with himself about how he feels toward an spunky Auror thirteen years his junior," Sirius said.

"Now that's just rude," Remus protested. A shade of pink was beginning to appear on his cheeks.

"You started it," Sirius said.

"I'd rather not engage in this childish games of your's, Sirius," Remus sighed. "So I'm just going to go ahead and finish my dinner. Expect Molly to march in here soon enough to remind you that your dinner is getting cold." Following a small wave, Remus returned and made his way back into the kitchen.

Sirius sighed after a moment and once more buried his face back into his hands.

He still didn't know how he was going to explain all this to Harry.

* * *

The Saturday study session was no different the second time than it was the first time. As soon as they entered the library, Cho was completely focused on the books and making sure Harry was able to understand how and what to do to learn his subjects. Only this time, Harry came in much more improved in his studies. Whereas the previous week he had noticeable incorrect marks, this week it took a particularly hard topic that would require Cho's guidance in solving.

Much like last week, the two were forced out by Madam Irma Pince's insistence that they eat dinner along with the growling of their stomachs. They were halfway toward the Great Hall when Cho knew that she had to ask Harry right away about what Hermione proposed the other day.

She just wasn't sure how he was going to take it.

"Um, Harry," she began. "There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Alright," he said unassuming.

"Well," she started to continue. "The other day, your friend Hermione was talking to some students. She mentioned something about you guys... starting a club."

Harry came to an immediate stop. Cho could sense the sudden change in his mood. He went from cheerful and uplifting to brooding and angry in a flash. This wasn't going to be good.

"She talked about the club?" he asked as calmly as he could, though she could tell he might explode at any minute.

"Yeah," she said rather sheepishly. "A Defense Against the Dark Arts club."

She heard him let out a low groan. Or was it a growl.

"She's telling people about this?" he asked, still trying to sound calm. Cho could tell that he was obviously doing everything in his power to prevent himself from exploding in front of her. Or even at her.

"Just a few," she replied. "Only those she's invited would then turn around and bring others along."

She looked done to notice that he was clenching his fist rather tight. Any tighter and his nails might break the skin over his palm and draw blood. She had to work fast if she were to figure out how to calm him down.

"What has she been saying?" he asked. He was beginning to lose his cool.

"She said it was offering to teach the kind of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Umbridge refuses to teach," she said rather nervously. "And... and that it was a chance to meet the real you."

"_The real me,_" he repeated in a low whisper. "Let me guess. She said that I was starting the club with her."

"And with Ron Weasley," she added.

"Right," he said. "Figures. The idea that _I_ helped start the club sounds a lot better than having come up with the idea by _herself_." His saying that confirmed her suspicion. "Why is she doing this? Is it not enough that I was against being part of it in the bloody first place?"

His fist was now completely white. Any second now, blood would slowly begin to trickle. She had to do something now or risk watching him turn into a volcano metaphorically, emotionally, and maybe even physically.

"Then I won't go," she quickly said. The statement caught Harry by total surprise. He had unclenched his first and looked at her with his green eyes widened. "If you don't want me to."

For a moment, he was in a complete state of disbelief. He almost didn't know what to say.

"W-What do you mean if I don't want you to?" he managed to finally say. It almost sounded as though he said the words with a squeak like a mouse. Under normal circumstances, she would giggle at this.

"You seem to have doubts about this club," she answered. "Doubts that obviously mean that there's a chance it would cause great harm than good. And I know how much you don't like to see others get hurt at your expense. So... if you don't want me to attend this club, I won't."

Harry was now utterly speechless. Here she was, the girl that he liked. Someone whom he was beginning to care about more and more. The same person who at the end of the last school year said she would stand her ground and not allow him to push her away if it meant getting her out of the way of danger. And here she was, allowing him to do just that. It took some time before he managed to say something, first by swallowing.

"I..." he tried to begin. He took another minute to say what he wanted to say. "I would never tell you to not do anything you wanted to do." There was great sincerity in his quiet voice.

A gentle smile began to form on her face in hearing him say that. She slowly placed a hand on his cheek, as if holding it carefully.

"I know you wouldn't," she said.

Cho then tip toed up to kiss him on the other cheek. Once she was back on her proper footing, she took a good look into his green eyes. While she had admired them before, it was the first time she genuinely felt warm just by looking at his green eyes. And having them look back at her.

"I'll see you later," she said.

She took her time removing her hand from his cheek and turning away before she continued onward to the Great Hall for dinner. It was as though she wanted to take in as much of him as she possibly could before having to depart from his presence. Even if she was sure to see him again.

Like the Saturday of Hogsmeade weekend at the Hog's Head.

* * *

So we go from Harry being a stammering fool to Sirius losing all sense of control over his feelings. Ain't life grand? And for those of you wondering, the idea behind Sirius and Hedwig was the plan from day one. Even before then. Always entertained the idea of Hedwig being that someone who could be his love interest, especially after seeing that drawing my friend GoblinQueeen made of her as a human. It was how I was going to get her to become human that had me scratching my head a lot before finally figuring it out. There was one review that came in that I thought was very interesting. Things seem to be "too" well now primarily because I felt in "Order of the Phoenix" there was just way too much overwhelming Harry and one of things I wanted to do in my rewrite would ease it up. That's not to say there will still be some tension and drama to come, just not as much as Rowling wrote in the book. In the meantime, keep sending in those reviews and continue to spread the word. You know the drill about the more the merrier and all.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

The first thing Cho Chang noted as she entered the Hog's Head with Luna Lovegood was that there was no chance it would ever be mistaken for the Three Broomsticks. The bar comprised of one small, dingy, and very dirty room. And the smell that seemed to strongly resemble that of goats. Thanks to the grime that encrusted the bay windows, very little daylight managed to enter the room. Instead, it was lit with stubs of candles that sat on the rough wooden tables. Before being stepped on, the floor gave off the impression of being earthy. As soon as she stepped inside, it was clear that there was stone beneath what she reasoned to be the accumulated filth of centuries.

This was certainly the kind of place one would go to if they didn't want to make themselves or their business known.

Once inside, Cho could see that a crowd was beginning to build up. She could see some of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as those normally found to be recognized as friends of Harry Potter. She also noted some Hufflepuff students walk in, including the two she saw Hermione Granger invite. As the boys walked it, it seemed that she and her friends made up the Ravenclaw students willing to attend. It's likely Marietta Edgecombe was working wonders with her mouth. Ginny Weasley entered, followed by boy Cho recognized as Zacharias Smith from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. It was Fred and George Weasley along with Lee Jordan who rounded out all who were attending.

Cho could see that Harry was clearly not happy with how many turned out. Hermione, on the other hand, looked completely indifferent to his feelings. While pulling out coins to give to Fred for a butterbeer he "bought," she noticed how Harry remained furious no matter what Hermione was trying to say to him to cool off. Proof that what he said about the club being solely Hermione's idea being true.

Soon enough, everyone began to take their seats. Cho decided to take the one to the right of Ron Weasley. When Harry managed to catch sight of her, she gave him a reassuring smile. He tried to smile back, but it was obvious that he was surrounded by more people than he wanted to be with and couldn't concentrate the way he wanted around her. Soon, the chatting began to die down and everyone turned their attention to Harry. After registering all the stares directed at him, he turned his narrowed green eyes upon Hermione.

"Er," Hermione began. Her voice was slightly higher than usual. Probably out of nervousness, given that Harry was glaring pretty hard at her. "Well... er... hi."

Her speaking got nearly everyone to shift their focus from Harry to her. Granted some eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry, Hermione Granger was not the center of attention.

"Well... erm..." she tried to continue. "... Well, you know why you're here. Erm... well, Harry here had the idea--"

Hermione was immediately cut off upon recognizing the sharp look on his face.

"I mean, I had the idea..." she said in correction, "... that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts... and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us..." At this point, Hermione was now speaking more strongly and with confidence. "Because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

"Hear, hear!" sounded Cho's friend Anthony Goldstein. She could see that this heartened Hermione.

"Well," Hermione continued. "I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." She paused briefly, looking sideways to Harry as if needing his permission before moving on. "And by that, I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly. Not just theory, but the real spells--"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" asked Michael Corner. Cho joined the others in quickly glancing at her friend when he spoke before turning back to Hermione to hear her response.

"Of course I do," Hermione said instantly. "But I want more than that. I want to be properly trained in Defense because... because..." She took a moment to take a great deep breath before finishing. "Because Lord Voldemort's back."

While Cho completely understood why it was wise not to speak that name, as well as why people reacted troubling to it being said. She just never let it bother her that much. She tried not to laugh at the way some of the students reacted to hearing the name and instead raised a brow at them.

"Well..." Hermione tried to continue. "That's the plan anyway. If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to--"

"Where's the proof You Know Who's back?" asked a rather aggressive voice. Cho recognized it as belonging to Zacharias.

"Well," Hermione began to answer. "Dumbledore believes it--"

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_," Zacharias interrupted once again, nodding at Harry. The way he was speaking began to bother Cho. She wondered why he came if he was going to be acting the way he was.

"Who are _you_?" Ron asked in a rather rude tone.

"Zacharias Smith," Zacharias responded rather proudly. "And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him _say You Know Who's back." Cho felt that he was beginning to sound like Marietta.

"Look," Hermione swiftly intervened. "That's really now what this meeting was supposed to be about--"

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry quite suddenly.

All the attention had now shifted over to him. Cho could see that Harry sensed something in the way Zacharias was speaking. Something Hermione apparently didn't seem to recognized. Nor did she herself.

"What makes me say You Know Who's back?" Harry repeated. He looked Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year. And if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me. And I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

It seemed as though everyone in the room was holding their breath while he spoke. Even Cho. Even the barman, who appeared to look vaguely familiar. It took some time before the silence was broken.

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You Know Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts," Zacharias said. He sounded rather dismissive of what Harry had just said. "He didn't give us details. He didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered. I think we'd all like to know--"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone, I can't help you," Harry said. Cho could see traces of the temper he had displayed when she told him about Hermione telling others about this meeting. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, alright? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

Cho watched as a moment later, Harry gave Hermione an angry look. As if to say that it was her fault this was happening. Cho started seeing exactly what he meant. This whole club was clearly Hermione's idea. And one of the things she said to get people to come was the idea that they would meet the real Harry Potter. What she didn't take into consideration was that people would see it as a way to hear his side of the story.

"So," Hermione began to say. Her voice was very high-pitched again. "So... like I was saying... if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it. How often we're going to meet. And where we're going to--"

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?" feminine voice interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to the new speaker. A girl with a long plait down her back. The female Hufflepuff student Hermione invited. The male Hufflepuff student sitting right next to her. The mention of Patronus caused a murmur of interest around the group.

"Yeah," Harry answered. Cho noted that he sounded slightly defensive.

"A corporeal Patronus?" the Hufflepuff girl added. The phrase caused Harry to raise a curious brow.

"Er..." he began to say. "You don't know Madam Bones, do you?"

The mention of Madam Bones caused everyone to turn to the girl. Even Ron and Hermione looked at her with a sense of sudden surprise and fear. To her credit, the girl looked perfectly relaxed.

"She's my auntie," she answered. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing." The girl's answer seemed to have made Ron and Hermione even more nervous. Cho noticed that they had suddenly buried their faces in their arms as if in shame. "So... is it really true? You can make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

The murmuring picked up again. From what every had heard, even seventh year students had a hard enough time producing a Patronus. For someone at Harry's age to be able to produce a corporeal Patronus was nothing short of astonishing. Cho could see that even Zacharias was impressed, though he tried his best not to show it.

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee Jordan sounded. There was no doubt he was deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred. He formed a grin on his face as he turned to Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," Harry said in a mumble. A couple of those who managed to hear him laughed, including Cho. No one really took noticed of what appeared to be a witch behind a veil sitting alone who shifted rather slightly in her seat.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" asked Terry Boot. Cho noted that he sounded rather demanding. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year..." A fact he appeared quite embarrassed about saying aloud.

"Er..." Harry said, not sure if he really wanted to answer. "Yeah, I did. Yeah."

A male Hufflepuff student Cho recognized as Justin Flinch-Fletchley whistled. Two young Gryffindor boys known as Colin and Dennis Creevey exchanged awestruck looks. Another Gryffindor student named Lavender Brown managed to say "Wow," rather softly. Cho could see that Harry was beginning to feel more nervous with each passing second. He was also trying to avoid her, possibly afraid that she was feeling a similar sense of awe about him. Which happened to be true.

"And in our first year," Neville Longbottom began to say, "he saved that Sorcerous Stone--"

"Sorcerer's," Cho managed to hear Hermione hiss.

"Yeah, that, from You Know Who," Neville continued.

Cho could see that Hannah Abbott's eyes were turning as round as Galleons. Seeing that Zacharias was starting to feel incredibly stupid for ever doubting Harry Potter to begin with, Cho couldn't help but join along in singing some praise of her own. She smiled knowing that this would probably make Harry's cheeks burn hot pink.

"And that's not to mention all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year," she said aloud. She was right. Harry immediately snapped his attention upon her. She looked back at him and could see him blushing the likes of which she hadn't seen since the Yule Ball. "Getting past dragons. And merpeople. And acromantulas and things..."

She let herself trail off as she heard the murmuring grow. There now seemed to be a full agreement amongst all present that they were impressed. Even Zacharias couldn't hide the awe he felt. Cho kept her eyes on Harry the whole time, watching and smiling as he struggled to regain some sort of composure. Her having just given him praise made it that much harder for him to accomplish this as quickly as he wanted.

"Look," he managed to say. The instant he spoke, everyone fell silent. "I... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but... I had a lot of help with all that stuff..."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," Michael said with a chuckle. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying."

"Yeah, well--" Harry tried to responded back. He didn't get a chance to finish.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those Dementors this summer," added Susan.

"No," Harry said quickly before the interruptions could continue. "No, okay, I know I did bits of it without help. But the point I'm trying to make is--"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias asked. He didn't sound aggressive this time. Instead, it was as if he was about to miss out on an opportunity to learn the things Harry did and was doing what he could to keep from losing it. It was just that he made a poor choice of words.

"Here's an idea," Ron said loudly, stepping in before Harry could say a word. "Why don't you shut your mouth?" He looked as though he wanted nothing better to do than to thump Zacharias, who in return was flushing.

"Well," Zacharias said in response. "We've all turned up to learn from him. And now he's telling us he can't really do any of it."

"That's not what he said," Fred snarled.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George inquired. He then pulled out a long and rather lethal-looking metal instrument from inside a bag he had brought in with his twin and Lee.

"Or any part of your body, really," Fred added. "We're not fussy where we stick this." This got most of the other students to laugh at Zacharias' expense. Even his fellow Hufflepuff housemates.

"Yes, well, moving on," Hermione managed to say hastily. "The point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

Cho noted that the murmuring seemed set on general agreement. The only one who didn't seem to speak was Zacharias, who folded his arms and said nothing. Probably because his attention was more focused upon the instrument in George's hand.

"Right," Hermione said. She looked relieved that at least something was being settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week--"

"Hang on," Angelina Johnson interrupted. "We need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No, nor with ours," said Roger Davies.

Frankly, Cho was quite surprised Roger showed up. Of all her friends, he seemed a little reluctant if only because this was his last year at Hogwarts. He would rather just get through the core classes and spend the rest of his free time doing whatever. He probably made up his mind once he knew the others were going.

"Nor ours," Zacharias managed to add.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," Hermione said. She sounded slightly impatient, probably with good reason. "But you know, this is rather important. We're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters--"

"Well said!" Ernie Macmillan barked. Everyone looked rather shocked that he, of all people, started to speak this way. "Personally, I think this is really important. Possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year. Even with our O.W.L.s coming up!"

It was as if he was waiting for someone to shout out in disagreement so that he could engage in a heated debate. As Cho noted, he was met with utter silence instead. Nevertheless, he went on.

"I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period," he continued. "Obviously they are in denial about the return of You Know Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells--"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione began, deciding that she might as well interrupt to get her point across, "is that she's got some... some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Even Cho was stunned to hear such a bold statement. The entire group were in disbelief of what Hermione just said.

Everyone except Luna.

"Well, that makes sense," she said in her vague and dreamy voice. "After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"What?" Harry asked with a raised brow, speaking aloud what everyone was thinking as they all turned to Luna.

"Yes," she said rather solemnly. "He's got an army of heliopaths." To prevent herself from laughing, Cho wore a nervous smile. She cared a lot about Luna, but the girl clearly had no shame in speaking her beliefs.

"No, he hasn't," Hermione snapped in response.

"Yes, he has," Luna answered back.

"What are heliopaths?" Neville asked with a blank look on his face.

"They're spirits of fire," Luna replied as if she was happy to do so. Only Cho could see that her friend's protuberant eyes were beginning to widen as though she was looking madder than ever. This was a side of Luna she was very much unfamiliar with. "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of--"

"They don't exist, Neville," Hermione said rather tartly. She looked as though she was trying to keep her cool.

"Oh yes they do!" Luna shouted angrily. This was definitely a side of Luna Cho was unfamiliar with.

"I'm sorry, but where's the _proof _of that?" Hermione snapped back in frustration.

"There are plenty of eye witness accounts," Luna answered defensively. "Just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you--"

"_Hem, hem._"

Several people, including Cho, looked around in alarm before they set their eyes upon a giggling Ginny Weasley. Upon realizing that it was her who made the sound, they began to laugh. Her imitation of Professor Umbridge was very good indeed.

"Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione immediately said, deciding it was best not to argue with Luna any further. "Yes, we were. You're right..."

"Well," Lee sounded. "Once a week sounds cool."

"As long as--" Angelina was about to begin.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," Hermione interrupted. She was starting to sound tense. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet..."

At this, everyone began to fall quiet. This was a more difficult thing to decide. Just where could they meet in secret at the school without any one, particularly Professor Umbridge, finding out.

"Library?" Katie Bell managed to suggest.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," Harry answered. He would certainly know having been in there the last two Saturdays, Cho thought.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" suggested Dean Thomas.

"Yeah," Ron said with a nod. "McGonagall might let us have hers. She did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard..." His voice began to trail when he saw the look Harry was giving him. It wasn't quite an aggressive one, rather the kind to tell him that using Professor McGonagall's classroom wasn't going to be a good idea.

It was evident to everyone that they were not going to figure out on this day where they were going to regularly meet.

"Right," Hermione sighed. "Well, we'll try to find somewhere. We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

Cho watched as Hermione then began to rummage through her bag. She emerged with a piece of parchment and a quill. She also began to look rather hesitant to speak aloud what she was going to say next.

"I-I think everybody should write their name down," Hermione said rather nervously. "Just so we know who was here. But I also think..." She paused to take a deep breath. "...That we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge... or anybody else... what we're up to."

Cho, like several of the others, turned to Harry first. Clearly this was something he knew about. It only created doubt as most were now looking at one another with questionable expressions. The Weasley twins had absolutely no problem and immediately signed their names on the parchment. They passed the parchment and quill down to Zacharias, who was less willing to sign.

"Er..." he slowly began to say. "Well... I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is." He looked over to Ernie and found the other to be looking just as hesitant as he was to sign. Cho noticed that Hermione was raising a brow at him.

"I... Well, we are _prefects_," Ernie managed to burst out of his mouth. "And if this list was found... well, I mean to say... you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out..."

"You just said this group was the most important thin you'd do this year," Harry reminded him with a raised brow of his own. It was clear that Ernie forced himself into a position he wouldn't quite get out of unscathed.

"I... Yes," Ernie stumbled to say. "Yes, I do believe that. It's just..."

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" Hermione asked rather testily.

"No," Ernie quickly replied. "No, of course not." He was now looking slightly less anxious then he was moments before. "I... Yes, of course I'll sign."

No one else raised any sort of objection afterward. They all signed, albeit a few rather slowly, their names on the parchment. Cho took a deep breath and signed her name once the parchment got to her. Before passing it off to Luna, she managed to take a sneak at a couple names. In particular, the male Hufflepuff with Susan Bones. His name turned out to be Wayne Hopkins. The signing continued until the last was made by Zacharias. Hermione then took the parchment back and carefully slipped it into her bag. Cho could sense that several people felt a little odd just now. As though what they had signed was some sort of contract.

"Well, time's a ticking on," Fred said rather briskly as he got to his feet. "George, Lee, and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase. We'll be seeing you all later."

And with that, everyone else began to make their leave as well. Cho took a sigh and got up to her feet. As she worked on fastening the catch on her bag, she managed to steal some looks at Harry. He himself was able to steal some looks at her as well. When their eyes finally met, they managed to form a kind of smile that seemed to have been mixed with nervousness and reassurance. Once the catch on her bag was fastened, she gave Harry a light wave before exiting the Hog's Head. She managed to catch up with the boys once she was outside.

"Well," Roger began to say. "It could've been a lot worse."

"That Hermione Granger clearly didn't think this whole thing through, did she?" Eddie Carmichael noted. "It was as if she was expecting everyone to follow along without question."

"Certainly felt like Harry was uncomfortable about the whole thing in the beginning," Anthony said. "Then that Zacharias bloke had to be the party pooper and open his mouth."

"Did manage to tell us that there certainly is Defensive lessons we can learn from them that Professor Umbridge won't teach us," Terry added. "And you see, guys. I told you he killed a basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office."

"You were just as unsure as the rest of us, mate," Michael said, shaking his head with a grin.

"Just like we're still unsure you really are dating Ginny Weasley," Roger said. That caught Cho's attention fast.

"Wait, Michael's dating Ginny Weasley?" she asked, raising a brow at the boys.

"Since end of the last school year," Terry answered.

"Obviously does a bloody good job keeping quiet about it," Anthony added.

"Why's that?" Cho asked curiously.

"She does have six older brothers," Roger replied with a chuckle. "Three of them still attending school. And you know the stories of how older brothers are very protective of their little sister."

"They _murder _the boy she's dating long before they decide to ask questions," Michael managed to say.

"So what you're saying is that you're a dead man walking, is that it?" Eddie laughed.

Cho couldn't help but laugh along. One of the advantages of being the only girl on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was that at times they treated her as one of their own. They gave her the respect they would to any one else on the team and would never discriminate just because she was a girl. They would never think twice just because she was laughing too.

"Speaking of those of us with significant others," Roger began to say. The smile suddenly disappeared from Cho's face. He wouldn't dare. "Seems our Seeker is still going out with her Triwizard Champion."

One of the disadvantages of being the only girl on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was that at times they treated her as one of their own. Meaning they had no problem ridiculing her. And they wouldn't ease up on her just because she was a girl.

"Couldn't keep your eyes off him, could you?" Roger continued with a chuckle. He was obviously trying to get her to blush in some sense of embarrassment.

He succeeded.

* * *

The seven Ministry of Magic department heads turned as soon as the door opened. Entering the meeting hall was the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his Junior Assistant Percy Weasley. They noted that Fudge tried to display a sense of confidence, but were sure that he was quite nervous that his proposal would not get passed the way he wanted it to.

"Ah, you're all here," he said, clapping his hands together. "Ludo. Roger. Amelia. Timothy. Denise. Robert. Janice. Glad you can make it at this time."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Robert Matthews, Head of the Department of Mysteries. Like the others, he didn't smile.

The department heads and the Minister took their seats around the spherical table that floated in level with their chests. Percy began going from person to person, handing them copies of parchment that documented the purpose of the meeting. When all had received their copy, Percy took a seat to the Minister's right. He produced his Scribe Quill to document the meeting that would take place in moment's time.

"Now then," Fudge said with a cough. "I hereby call this meeting the Minister of Magic and the Ministry of Magic department heads in session. Junior Assistant to the Minister Percy Weasley present as witness and scribe. Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered today to discuss the application of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four."

"_Another _Educational Decree?" asked Denise Feldman, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, with a raised brow. "Can't remember the last time we applied so many in such a short amount of time."

"Very curious indeed," said Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was giving the Minister a rather hard stare as soon as the announcement was made.

"Quite," Fudge said, though nervously. "As you will note in the documents before you, Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four will be listed as such. 'No student organization, society, team, group and/or club may exist without the prior knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.'"

"Begging your pardon, Minister," said Timothy Jones, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. "I don't quite see the point in having this decree applied. Surely they would already have needed permission from the Headmaster or an educator in order for gatherings of such sort to occur."

"Indeed," Fudge said in response. "However, Dolores Umbridge has great concern, based upon her inquiries, that there may be some student gatherings of a suspect nature taking place that do not have such approval."

"Is that so?" Amelia asked. She was unconvinced.

"Yes," Fudge said, hoping to take advantage of the pause she made. "Which is why it is suggested in the application of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four that all student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are to be disbanded."

"_Disbanded_?" repeated Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Rarely did he ever lose control of his temper. This was one of those times he was beginning to boil. "You mean to tell me that there won't be any Quidditch just because the Under Secretary thinks there are unauthorized student gatherings going on?" The other department heads were looking as though they shared his concerns.

"That is not what I am saying at all, Ludo," Fudge quickly said. "Please allow me to explain."

"By all means, Cornelius," Amelia said sternly. Her unflattering gaze had not wavered once throughout the entire meeting.

"Well," Fudge began. He could feel a drop of sweat beginning to roll down the side of his face. "As part of the application to Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, students may seek permission to re-form the previously active groups or teams from the High Inquisitor. So as to root out suspect gatherings."

"I still do not understand the point, Minister," said Janice Idle, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. "Most of these gatherings have already gotten the approval of the Headmaster. Especially the Quidditch teams. Why must they seek the permission of the High Inquisitor, whose current role is limited to the education process conducted by the educators? Would it not be better to re-seek permission from the Headmaster?"

Even Percy could recognize that the Minister gave no immediate answer. Janice made a fair point. One that Fudge couldn't seem to figure out how to answer in his favor.

"Let's suppose for a minute that a suspect student gathering has been identified," said Roger Innes, Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. "What will become of the students?"

"Well," Fudge began to say after swallowing pretty hard. "As noted in the application of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, any student found having formed, or belonging to, a gathering not approved by the High Inquisitor and of suspect nature would be immediately expelled."

"_Immediate expulsion?_" shouted Ludo. "Just for playing Quidditch without Umbridge's say so?" He certainly loved his Quidditch.

"Ludo, you misunderstand--" Fudge began to say hastily.

"But he does understand, Cornelius," Amelia said. "Do you really believe that we would approve expelling students just because they took part in a gathering that does not have Dolores' permission?"

The Minister was once again at a loss for words. Percy could see that there were flaws to his boss' proposal that were rather suspect themselves. He could see himself in the position the seven department heads were in. He wondered how this could make any sort of rational sense.

"Perhaps you have a compromise in mind, Amelia," Robert suddenly said.

"I might," Amelia responded, though keeping her attention upon the Minister. "Let me know if it needs some fine tuning. I would approve of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four under the following conditions. All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs shall remain active as long as they have had prior approval. Those without such must then seek permission. If it is an educational gathering, they must seek the permission of the educator teaching the subject. If it is a recreational gathering, they must seek the permission of the Headmaster. The High Inquisitor may oversee the approval process as part of her role in inspecting the educational benefits of the student gathering. Reasonable so far?"

The other department heads, and even Percy, nodded with their approval. Fudge took his time before he gave a begrudging nod.

"I highly doubt a disbanding is necessary, so we can remove that from the application of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four," Amelia continued. "In its place, the High Inquisitor must seek from the Headmaster a list of all student gatherings with prior approval either from himself or from the educators. If a gathering has been identified that has not approved beforehand in any way, shape or form, then the students found belonging to such would be suspended pending an investigation by the educators, the High Inquisitor and the Headmaster. They would then decide the best form of punishment in relation to the nature of the gathering. Would that work as Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four?"

The department heads began sounding their approval of Amelia's suggestion. Even Percy thought it was a much better sounding application. It was moments before Fudge sighed, having registered the compromise suggested to him. While it was not what he wanted the educational decree to be, he would have to accept it if he wanted it in some form passed.

"Very well," he spoke. "All those in favor of approving Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four under the conditions laid out by Madam Bones?" Everyone in the room raised their hands. "Then it is settled. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four has hereby been passed as an official rule and regulation set forth by the Ministry of Magic. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Well this certainly turned into a pretty long chapter. Didn't realize just how long the initial Defense meeting went until I re-read the scene in the book. Hopefully it came out alright since this version was seen from Cho's perspective and had a few minor changes like no Marietta, Roger's inclusion, and such. Looking to see if I can get some personality out of the other department heads and I was fortunate to stumble on a scene that allowed a different side of Ludo Bagman to appear. You can expect more of this to come as the story progresses. As I mentioned, the idea of Sirius and Hedwig was something I wanted to do long before and it appears to have been something not a lot of people entertained the thought of. Reading a couple of the reviews seems to show that it definitely didn't cross many people's minds. You'll know why I went there soon enough. And I'm pretty sure you're all familiar with the drill. Keep sending in those reviews and continue to spread the word. Not just the more the merrier on readers and watchers, but also the more the merrier on reviews.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Cho Chang was barely halfway down the steps from the dormitories into the Ravenclaw common room when she saw a crowd gather at the bottom of the stairs. It was obvious there was something very important posted on the notice board. There would be no other reason for such a large number of students to gather here as opposed to the common room. The crowd was such that she could barely see anything beyond their heads, forcing her to swim through as many as she could.

After squeezing through quite a number of students, she was able to see that there was a large post. So large, in fact, that it covered the entire notice board. At least she didn't have to wrestle her way to the front. Although it appeared that Marietta Edgecombe did, standing next to the post and clearly conveying her thoughts about it.

"This is exactly why we should be thankful that Professor Umbridge is here at Hogwarts," she proclaimed. "To ensure that illegal activities do not run rampant and about our school."

Cho inched a little closer, more so toward the post than toward her friend, and was able to finally see what all of this was about. An order of notice from the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts outlining the newly passed Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. As she read the post and what the decree details, she raised a brow wondering why Marietta was going through all this trouble to sing its praises. She looked over to see a great deal of students roll their eyes or just plain walk away without a care in the world. After all, the majority of student gatherings at school weren't being effected.

That's when she realized it. The Defend Against the Dark Arts group started by Harry Potter and his friends over the weekend. The one she took part of. There was no chance Professor Umbridge would ever approve of such a gathering.

It was also becoming clear just how much dislike Marietta had for Harry simply because she was following along to whatever the Ministry wanted her to believe. And with her parents, specifically her mom, working for them, it wasn't that hard to assimilate her into one of their mouthpieces. More than ever Cho began to wonder if her friendship with Marietta is worth keeping any more.

With a sigh and a quick glance to make sure Marietta hadn't spotted her, Cho slipped through the sea of students and out into the common room. As soon as she got out, she noticed Eddie Carmichael standing by the fireplace with Luna Lovegood. Eddie appeared to be looking at the crowd, as through he were looking for her. Luna, on the other hand, was lost in her own world and probably humming a song to herself without a care. Once Cho managed to enter the common room, Eddie immediately spotted her and waved. Cho walked over to them quietly.

"Roger and the others are waiting in the Great Hall," Eddie whispered. "He wanted us to go there as soon as you came down."

Cho nodded and joined them as they made their quiet exit out of the Ravenclaw tower. As they approached the double doors leading to the Great Hall, they noticed groups of students gathering. No doubt all the houses had similar posts placed upon their notice boards. It made her wonder just how many illegal student gatherings there were at school. Looking to make as little attention upon themselves as they could, they slipped into the Great Hall and made their way over to the end of the table as quickly as possible. The others appeared to be waiting rather impatiently, obviously wanting to get their say on the matter in each other's ears immediately.

"It's obvious what this is about," Roger whispered as they all huddled together. "We need to know how she found out and what's going to happen to group."

"Hermione said she'd explain somethings to us later," Padma Patil said. "I tried suggesting to her that we should make it look as though the prefects are having an impromptu meeting regarding the post, but then the Slytherin prefects would no doubt slither their way into the conversation."

"Still not a bad idea to keep trying, though," Terry Boot offered. "You guys get the info from her and Ron, then pass it on to us. Hannah and Ernie do the same for Hufflepuff."

"Okay, so we'll figure out the what soon enough," Cho whispered. "Now we need to know the how."

"Someone probably squealed," Eddie suggested.

"Bet it's that Zacharias Smith bloke," Michael Corner growled without hesitation. "Was real negative about the whole thing even before the meeting could get underway."

While Luna just sat in place, continuing to hum to herself as though she was not actively participating in the discussion, everyone else was certainly seeing Michael's line of thinking. Zacharias questioned Harry right off the bat and seemed rather reluctant to be recognized as being involved them them. They also note that the only reason he seemed to stick around was because of the kind of Defense magic Harry could teach. No matter how he felt, even he couldn't pass up the chance of learning the things Harry had done that put even seventh year students like Roger to shame.

"Hermione might have a better idea about the situation," Anthony Goldstein said. "She didn't seem too concerned about the idea that someone in the group squeal."

"You know, there were others in the Hog's Head with us, too," Padma suggested. "There was the barman."

"There was also a witch behind a veil," Cho added. "The problem with that, though, is that they would have almost nothing to gain by talking. They would actually put themselves into as much trouble as us, when you think about it."

"She's got a point," Eddie said, as if directing his words to Michael. "People go to the Hog's Head so as not to be noticed. The barman could probably care less about what goes on in his pub as long as he sells drinks. The witch is probably hiding from someone, not wanting to get caught."

"Whatever the case, I doubt will find out right now," Roger whispered with a sigh. "We're just going to have to wait until we get some sort of idea about what's going on from Hermione. Anthony and Padma, you guys keep trying on the prefects meeting idea."

"Why not get Cho to ask Harry?" Michael asked. Almost immediately after, Cho gave him a hard slap on the arm that stung him. "It was just a suggestion."

"I'd very much appreciate you _not _making another of the sort again," Cho hissed with anger. "Besides, I'm quite sure the reason why the group is a target because Harry's involved. They'll probably dog him as much as they can to catch him in the act of suspicious activity."

As she mentioned this, she began wondering if any continued Saturday study sessions in the library would be monitored with a watchful eye. While they weren't exactly doing anything illegal, Professor Umbridge would probably warp the context of it and make it seem like they were planning something in violation of the new decree.

"So you and Harry really are going out, eh?" Padma asked rather mischievously. Just as Cho shot her a death gaze, Roger immediately defused the situation before it could start.

"Let's just wait for Hermione to let us know what's happening, alright?" he said. "Either from Padma and Anthony trying the prefects meeting idea or from any other means she decides to use. Let's just leave it at thought for now." Roger was treated very highly by everyone in Ravenclaw and not just because he was the Quidditch captain. He projected himself through his presence and intelligence of being a born leader. Simply put, he was good at acting as a commander of sorts.

Everyone nodded in agreement and looked to separated themselves socially from the subject. It was just then that the morning mail delivery was underway as owls swooped in and out of the Great Hall to drop off letters and packages. Cho looked up and smiled as her Eurasian eagle-owl Hui was among those flying above. He had just dropped the letters he was delivering to her when there came a crash coming from the Gryffindor table.

All had turned their attention only to see that it was just the great gray owl belonging to the Weasley family. Practically everyone turned back to their business with laughter. The owl provided joy as it made spectacular crashes out of sheer exhaustion. Cho, however, didn't turn away. Instead, she looked at it with a raised brow. She came to realize that the Weasley family owl was indeed the same owl who delivered Harry's last letter to her over the summer. It made her wonder why she didn't realize it then.

Cho watched as the owl took its time regaining itself and then flying off out of the Great Hall. She took a chance at stealing a glance over to see what kind of letter Ron Weasley could have possibly gotten from his folks this time. Ron took one look at his letter and raised a brow as if confused. He then handed it to Hermione Granger with Harry looking from her right so that he may read it himself. With a sigh, Cho turned back to her table and sifted through the letters delivered to her. As much as she would like to know what had captured Harry's curiosity, she couldn't make out the note and decided that it was probably none of her business anyway. So she opened the letter that was from her Uncle Liam and went about her business.

* * *

"Say it," Ron moaned as they entered the Gryffindor common room. "I'm doomed."

"You're doomed," Harry obliged half-jokingly with a shrug. "This is why we have practice, Ron. To improve your game. You'll get better." Perhaps ignorant of the fact that they had just finished Quidditch practice and were smelling of and drenched in sweat, the two plopped themselves next to Hermione on the couch.

"Boys," she sighed, rolling her eyes in disgust before returning to her school work. "Have you two not considered the fact that showering would probably be a good idea?"

"It's eleven forty-five, Hermione," Ron answered. "You know full well that it takes us a good while to scrub ourselves clean after Quidditch. Meaning that will have to be held off if we want to be here when Sirius does."

Harry continued to ponder why Sirius would use the Weasley family owl Errol as opposed to Hedwig. He can understand the idea that she would draw attention to herself considering how rare snowy owls are in Britain. And with his godfather still a wanted man by the Ministry as well as the Death Eaters, Hedwig would indeed be a nice target to intercept. But then Errol wasn't necessarily the best replacement in delivering notices. Unless it was done in the same manner he did in sending his last letter to Cho over the summer and had it mixed in with other mail Mr. Weasley would send off.

"Well," Hermione began to speak. "If you two are just going to wait instead of taking a shower, I suggest you get some kind of studying done. It wouldn't hurt to at least learn something."

"What a surprise," Ron groaned. "Any free time we have to rest, you want us to waste it by hitting the books."

"This year is very important, Ron," Hermione said firmly. "Why isn't the pressure of O.W.L.s forcing you to take action? Fulfilling your dream aspirations depend upon it."

"Oh, so that means you're aspiring to be locked up in a library all your life looking to learn every possible thing there is to know?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Harry allowed himself to phase out the bickering and arguing that took place between his two best friends. He instead focused his attention on the fireplace and let his mind wonder a little. It did, however, cross the question of what his dream aspiration was. He had never really given the matter any sort of thought, though the past few years had seen him more concerned about how to keep himself alive against whatever threat was upon him.

Another distraction was obviously Voldemort. It was quite apparent to Harry that the Dark Lord saw him, like Dumbledore, as a major obstacle blocking him from achieving his plans of complete domination. And he had no clue just how long this whole thing was going to last. It may take forever. Meaning it would be an interference to whatever career Harry might be in, just as it has been to his education. Unless, of course, his occupation was something in line of an Auror. One whose job was to battle the likes of Voldemort. Perhaps that was the kind of career he would have.

Harry would have continued thinking on the subject when he noticed the head of his godfather poking through the fire.

"Hi," said the untidy dark head of Sirius Black with a grin on his face.

"Hi," Harry said back the same time Ron and Hermione practically leaped in surprise at hearing another voice. The three then dropped down on their knees upon the hearthrug, approaching as close as they would dare toward the fireplace.

"How're things?" Sirius asked.

"Not sure, really," Harry answered. "The Ministry's forced through another decree. Something about not having student gatherings without prior approval. On one hand, it's not of great concern if we're in something like Quidditch teams. On the other hand, though, it means trouble if you have--"

"Secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" Sirius interrupted. The grin on his face showed the joy he had in seeing the shocked expressions on their faces to go along with the short pause in speaking.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," Sirius replied with a chuckle. "The Hog's Head, I ask you..."

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks," Hermione said rather defensively. "That's always packed with people--"

"Which means you'd have been harder to overhear," Sirius interrupted again. They suddenly realized that he had a point. Something they never took into account "You've got a lot to learn, Hermione." Hearing him say that made her bite her bottom lip.

"Who overheard us?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Mundungus, of course," Sirius answered. He laughed upon seeing the puzzled look on their faces. "He was the witch under the veil." His revelation stunned them.

"That was Mundungus?" Harry practically cried. "What was he doing in the Hog's Head?"

"What do you think he was doing?" Sirius asked in reply. "Keeping an eye on you, of course."

"I'm still being followed?" Harry asked grimly.

"Yeah, you are," Sirius answered. "And just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group." They noticed that he didn't really look angry or worried as he said this. In fact, he seemed rather proud.

"Why was Dung hiding from us?" Ron asked in a disappointed tone. "We'd've liked to've seen him."

"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago," Sirius explained. "And that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately." He then came to a pause, as if he had just remembered something. "Anyway, first of all, Ron... I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."

"Oh yeah?" Ron said. He sounded pretty apprehensive.

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group," Sirius said. It was like he was impatiently getting this information out of the way as quickly as he could. "She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart." By this point, he looked really annoyed for having to hear such information again.

"She would have written all this to you," he added, though more now with a little less impatience. "But if the owl had been intercepted, you'd all have been in real trouble. And she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."

"On duty doing what?" Ron asked with a raised brow.

"Never you mind, just stuff for the Order," Sirius said with a grunt. "So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to." There was a pause as it seemed he was waiting for Ron to give him his answer on the spot.

"So you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the defense group?" Ron finally muttered.

"Me?" Sirius said, acting surprised. "Certainly not! I think it's an excellent idea!" Hearing him say this lifted Harry and Ron's hearts. Hermione, on the other hand, started to get concerned.

"You do?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"Of course I do," Sirius said with a laugh. "D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?" He looked at his godson as if to wonder if he was being serious. While certainly having had his spirits brightened, Harry still raised a brow.

"But... last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks..." Harry managed to say.

"Last year all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Harry," Sirius explained. "This year we know that there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all. So I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea." However, one person didn't feel the same way.

"And if we do get expelled?" Hermione asked. She had a quizzical look on her face. Harry and Ron immediately shot confused, and rather annoyed, looks at her.

"Hermione, this whole thing was your idea," Harry said.

"I know it was," Hermione responded rather sheepishly. "I just... wondered what Sirius thought." She shrugged as if she was indeed being curious, though she wasn't sure if she was doing a good job projecting the illusion to them.

"Well," Sirius began to say. "Better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue." While Harry and Ron were certainly in full agreement with his statement, Hermione started feeling depressed. "So, how are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?"

"Well," Harry began to say. "That's a bit of a problem now. Don't know where we're going to be able to go..."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius suggested with a shrug.

"Hey, that's an idea," Ron said with excitement. Then Hermione made a skeptical noise that managed to get the others, including Sirius, to turn their attention to her.

"Well, Sirius, it's just that there were only four of you meeting in the Shrieking Shack when you were at school," she began. "And all of you could transform into animals. And I supposed you could all have squeezed under a single Invisibility Cloak if you'd wanted to. But there are twenty-eight of us and none of us is an animagus. So we wouldn't need so much an Invisibility Cloak as an Invisibility Marquee--"

"Fair point," Sirius interrupted, having gotten the picture several words ago. "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere..." He paused to think for a moment. "There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor. You might have enough space to practice jinxes in there..." His voice trailed seeing his godson shake his head.

"Fred and George told me it's blocked," Harry said. "Caved in or something."

"Ah..." Sirius nodded. "Well, I've have a think and get back to--" He suddenly broke off, looking as though there was something happening that caused him to look tensed and alarmed. After what appeared to be a glance sideways toward the solid brick wall of the fireplace, he looked back at the three with a concerned expression. "Hold on a sec. I'll be right back. Don't move."

"Sirius?" Harry was about to say. Instead, he watched as his godfather disappeared quite suddenly.

The three of them stared at the fireplace with their mouths open, quite unsure of what just happened and what to do. For a while, they just remained frozen in place expecting an answer to appear sooner than later. After sometime, Hermione broke the silence with an audible sigh.

"You think something's happened to him?" Ron asked.

"Hope not," Harry sighed. It was a question he really didn't want to hear aloud, but he knew his friend couldn't help it. He did not want to think that his godfather was in some sort of trouble. "What do you think, Hermione."

"Huh... Oh," Hermione managed to utter. "Yeah, I hope not, too." Her stumbled did not go unnoticed.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked. The two boys watched as she formed a frown on her face.

"Just thinking..." she said. They still weren't satisfied. "I suppose we're doing the right thing... I think... aren't we?" Her response caused the two to look at one another in confusion.

"Well, that clears that up," Ron said sarcastically. "It would've been really annoying if you hadn't explained yourself properly." He words appeared to have awoken her from whatever daydream she was having.

"I was just wondering," Hermione said with a stronger voice. "Whether we're doing the right thing. Starting this Defense Against the Dark Arts group." The two each raised a brow, though Harry was noticeably annoyed with what she said.

"Hermione, it was your idea in the first place," Ron said indignantly, speaking aloud what Harry was thinking.

"I know," Hermione responded while twisting together her fingers. "But after what Sirius just said..." Harry was now really annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

"He's all for it," he said, still confused as to where exactly she was going.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "Yes. That's what made me think maybe it wasn't a good idea after all..." Harry was now getting angry.

"Let's get this straight," he said calmly, though the tone in his voice noted what he was feeling. "Sirius agrees with us, so you don't think we should do it anymore?" He watched as she began to look tense and rather miserable. Especially now that Ron was beginning to understand what was going on and shared the annoyance he felt.

"Do you honestly trust his judgment?" Hermione managed to ask while staring at her own hands.

"Yes, I do," Harry answered immediately. "He's always given us great advice." He folded his arms across his chest, letting himself be known that he did not like what he was hearing from his friend.

"You don't think he has become... sort of... reckless... since he's been cooped up in Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked in response. It was as thought she was very carefully choosing her words. "You don't think he's... kind of... living through us?"

"What d'you mean, 'living through us'?" Harry retorted, his eyes narrowing to further show his frustration with her.

"I mean..." she began to say. "Well, I think he'd love to be forming secret defense societies right under the nose of someone from the Ministry. ... I think he's really frustrated at how little he can do where he is... so I think he's keen to kind of... egg us on." Hermione sheepishly looked up to see if her words would have the kind of effect she wanted. Instead, Harry looked as though he was about willing to have another outburst at her expense and Ron looked utterly perplexed.

"Sirius is right," Ron said. "You _do _sound just like my mother." Definitely not the effect Hermione wanted as she bit her lip again and didn't responded.

Quite suddenly, a bright light flashed from the fireplace. The three looked over to see Sirius' head appear once again. Only this time, he looked extremely nervous. If they didn't know better, it looked as though he had previously been blushing.

"Harry," he began to say. "When you sent Hedwig to me, what was her condition?"

"When I sent her?" Harry said, raising a brow in confusion. "She was fine." Perhaps he was about to get an explanation as to why Errol was sent and not his own owl.

"That's what I thought," Sirius sighed. "When she arrived she wasn't feeling all that well. One of the main reasons why I using the fireplace so many times previously."

"Wait a minute," Harry quickly said, beginning to panic. "Something's happened to Hedwig?"

"Yeah," Sirius answered rather bluntly. "But she's fine now." He then paused as he thought about what he just said. "Just... not fine in the _normal _sense." This only confused his godson further as well as raised curious brows from Ron and Hermione.

"I don't get it," Ron said, shaking his head. They watched as Sirius gave a very long sigh.

"Let me explain," he began. "Hedwig wasn't feeling when she arrived. I didn't think you would send her the way she was, so I figured something happened on the way over. Only she was getting weaker, so I called Remus and Moody over as quickly as possible. Then when Tonks and I were watching over her..." His voice trailed as he wasn't sure if he could properly say the next part of his explanation. He made one more sigh and looked Harry straight in his green eyes. "Harry, Hedwig turned into a human."

To say Harry and his friends were dumbfounded would be an understatement.

"Say _what_?" Harry uttered unconsciously.

"We're just as baffled as you guys are," Sirius said with yet another sigh. "Just happened right out of the blue. Here's the other thing. Moody says she was born human."

"She was _what_?" Harry cried.

The information his godfather was telling him about Hedwig was beginning to effect him on a great emotional level. Hedwig was one of the few beings we was very much attached to. Anything that might happen to her would cause a reaction in him similar to how he would feel if say something happened to Sirius. But not once did he ever imagine the idea of Hedwig as a human.

"Are you saying she's an animagus?" Hermione asked, sharing a sense of bewilderment as Harry was. Ron looked permanently frozen with his mouth open in shock.

"Actually, Moody thinks she isn't," Sirius answered. "Given that when she transformed she... er..." He paused for a moment. It looked as though he was beginning to blush, if it was all possible to see such a feature on someone appearing through the fire. "Well... let's just say that when she transformed... Tonks needed to cover her with a bed sheet."

The image of Hedwig as a naked human female caused Harry to blush as well.

"Any way," Sirius said through a series of coughs. "Hedwig also didn't have any sort of comprehension that she was ever a human being before. Not being able to move like one, speak like one, or just plain be like one. We think something happened when she was really young that caused her to turn into an owl. Don't ask me how, we're still trying to figure that out."

"So what's being done?" Harry asked, the concern in his voice quite obvious.

"Well, we've been teaching her how to be a human," Sirius began. "Quite a fast learner, she is. In just a couple days, we were able to carry on on conversations with her. Probably having been around humans a lot she was able to pick up on we function. But like I said, she's been under the assumption she was an owl her whole life."

"But she still won't pass completely as a human?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Sirius replied, shaking his head. "And that's why I had to disappear just a moment ago. She was about ready to engage in an argument with my mother's portrait." The mention of the portrait made Harry and Hermione flinch. Ron still had yet to even move a muscle from the sheer shock of Hedwig turning into a human.

There was a rather long pause as everyone still tried to register all that had been said.

"Look," Sirius said with a sigh. "I better get going. It might be a while before try to make contact with you guys. When I do, I'll let you know what's new regarding Hedwig. I'm sure you guys will figure out where to hold your meetings." Before any time could be made for the others to even think about a response, he disappeared once more.

The three of them remained in place for a good while, continuing to take in all that had been said and running through their minds just what to think. Ron was still frozen with shock. Hermione seemed depressed over her second thoughts on continuing the group. Harry was completely worried about what happened to Hedwig. They finally managed to move themselves in fear that they would fall asleep in the common room. They slowly made their way into their beds, closing their eyes and experiencing great difficulty in having a good night's sleep.

Harry was quite sure he wasn't going to get much sleep to begin with. The image of Hedwig as a human being was heavily embedded into his mind. Just what happened to her?

And why did his godfather act so strange in talking about her? Sirius seemed as uncomfortable about talking Hedwig as...

... As uncomfortable as Harry was when he was around with Cho.

It seemed almost as if...

Harry was now very sure he wasn't going to be getting any sleep. The image of Hedwig as a human being... and being fancied over by Sirius was heavily embedded into his mind.

_Oh boy._

* * *

It had only been a couple days since the posting of the new Educational Decree. Cho was on her way to dinner when she heard someone call her name. She turned curiously and saw Ginny Weasley approaching her. The youngest of the Weasley children, all Cho knew about her was a couple stories regarding her first year at Hogwarts. Something involving the Chamber of Secrets, but nothing more than speculation. After all, she was hearing the stories from Marietta.

"Hey Cho," Ginny said, catching her breath as she came to a halt before her. "Got a quick sec? Need to ask you something."

"Sure," Cho said. She led Ginny to an area of the hallways that wasn't as busy. She had a feeling it might involve the defense group, so she wanted to make sure leering eyes weren't paying attention to them. "So what's on your mind?"

"I'm actually passing along a message," Ginny said after taking a deep breath. "The first meeting's tonight."

"Tonight?" Cho repeated curiously.

"Yep," Ginny nodded. "Harry said the seventh floor. Opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls. Eight o'clock. Kind of announced it at the last second."

"Alright," Cho said with a nod of her own. In a way, it would make sense to having the meeting announced at the last second. Prevents any unwanted guests from sneaking in. "I'll be there."

"Great," Ginny said happily. "See you then." The young Weasley girl widened her smile before turning and making her way back through the hallways. She appeared to have started increasing her speed, wanting to get the word out to the others quickly.

Cho waited a moment, making sure the coast was clear, before making her way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Once inside, she made for the end of the table immediately. It was an afterthought of realizing that she could have been spotted by Marietta, but was thankful it didn't happen. Once within her group of friends, she tried to take note to see if any one else got the message.

"The first meeting is tonight," she whispered to everyone. Only Luna didn't express any shocked reaction. The others were clearly caught off guard with this sudden news.

"Eight o'clock," Luna said rather suddenly in her vague and dreamy voice. Cho wasn't too surprised. After all, Luna was invited to the initial gathering separately. "Seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy."

"When did you guys find this out?" Michael asked. He almost sounded as though he was in a panic, like there might not be enough time for him to get ready. Terry and Anthony appeared the same way.

"Ginny Weasley just told me now," Cho answered.

"Harry and Ron told me before I got here," Luna said rather unassumingly.

"The Gryffindor Quidditch team isn't having practice?" Eddie asked curiously.

"You've seen the weather outside, right?" Roger said, glaring at Eddie with a raised brow. "I heard Care of Magical Creatures had to be moved inside. There's no way they're practicing Quidditch out there."

"Seems rather last second to put together the meeting tonight though," Padma noted in a low voice.

"Keeps us on our feet," Cho said rather unconsciously. "If we're going to be serious about learning this stuff, we need to be prepared for anything to happen at any time."

"Taking some advice from Professor Moody to heart, eh?" Roger said with a chuckle. "Alright, guys. Eat up and do what you need to get ready. At eight o'clock, we will be officially be participating in some illegal studying."

Cho found it interesting that everyone took Roger's words with some stride. Like it was something to be proud of doing. They all quietly ate their dinner, not so much as even saying a word to one another. Their minds focused on what is to come. As soon as any one of them finished their meal, they immediately got up and headed straight to the Ravenclaw tower. She was among the last three to leave the Great Hall, finishing before Luna and Roger.

It was twenty minutes till eight when Cho and Luna left the Ravenclaw tower. It was decided that they should split up so as not to draw unwanted attention. After Cho and Luna left, Michael would follow minutes after with Anthony and Terry. Roger, Padma and Eddie would leave last. The average time it normally took to reach the seventh floor was seven minutes, which meant Roger's group had to get moving by ten till.

Once upon the seventh floor, Cho and Luna began to slow their pace. As far as they knew, there was no room opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Then again, not everyone discovered all the secrets Hogwarts had to offer. Perhaps Harry and his friends managed to find one. They had turn the corner leading into the hallway possessing the tapestry and saw students beginning to pass through a door. They were able to recognize one of the bodies as the familiar long red hair that certainly belonged to Ginny, so they immediately headed over in their direction.

What awaited them was beyond anything Cho could have imagined for a Defense group meeting place. Wooden bookcases lined the walls inside. Large silk cushions laid in wait upon the floor. In the far end of the room were a set of shelves carrying a range of instruments including, but not limited to, Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors, and even a large, cracked Foe-Glass. It hadn't been since her very first class at Hogwarts did she ever walk into a room in a complete state of awe.

As she and Luna entered the room, making their way to sit upon one of the cushions, Cho managed to look up and see Harry just as he glanced over in her direction. With their eyes having locked on to one another, they each gave a gentle smile with Cho adding a nice little wave. When Harry's attention turned back to watching others entering the room, she took a seat next to Luna. It was certainly one of the most comfortable seats she had ever been in.

It was exactly eight o'clock when a satisfyingly loud click was heard. Cho looked up to see that Harry had closed the door and turned the key. All who had attended the initial gathering were present and accounted for, occupying every cushion that was in the room. She watched as Harry slowly turned to them and took a nervous deep breath.

"Well," he began. "This is the place we've found for practices. And you've... er... obviously found it okay--"

"It's fantastic," Cho said aloud. She was trying so hard not to blush. She was also mentally kicking herself. She was supposed to have been focused. Ready for anything. Yet as soon as she arrived in this room she was completely lost in its impressiveness. Though several people began to murmur their agreement in her statement.

"It's bizarre," said Fred Weasley. While he said this, it was clear that it was more in awe than it was in any sort of dislike. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then..."

"Hey, Harry," called out Dean Thomas. "What's this stuff?" He nodded his head toward the sets of shelves in the rear.

"Dark Detectors," Harry answered. He began moving his way between his seated audience to reach the instruments. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around. But you don't want to rely on them too much. They can be fooled..." He took a moment to gaze at the cracked Foe-Glass before turning his attention back to everyone. "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and... er... What, Hermione?"

Everyone turned to look to see his friend with her hand raised. No one was the least bit surprised.

"I think we ought to elect a leader," Hermione said. Cho raised a curious brow.

"I thought it was already established that Harry's the leader," Cho said, sounding confused by the previous statement.

"Yes," Hermione began to respond. "But I think we ought to vote on it properly." She seemed very much unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So... everyone who thinks Harry out to be our leader?"

Not one person didn't have their hand raised. Even Zacharias Smith, while it appeared it was rather halfheartedly.

"Er... right," Harry said, looking as though he might blush in embarrassment. "Thanks. And... _what_, Hermione?" She did it again.

"I also think we out to have a name," Hermione brightly said. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?" While it was a good idea, Cho couldn't help but wonder why this wasn't established in the first place. It seemed pretty unorganized to her. Though everyone else didn't seem to mind.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" suggested Angelina Johnson in a hopeful tone. A couple of laughs were heard as a result.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred added with a grin. More laughter came about.

"I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to," Hermione said impatiently, giving Fred a rather nasty frown. "So we can refer to it safely outside meetings." Cho started to put her brain to work. To think of anything.

"The Defense Association?" she suggested. It was a start. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," Ginny said after giving it some thought. "Only how about we instead make it stand for Dumbledore's Army. That's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" In addition to some laughter, there was also a good deal of appreciative murmuring to this. Cho didn't think it was a bad idea either.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione announced in a rather bossy tone. She was kneeling up on her cushion to count the hands raised. "That's a majority... motion passed!" She then pinned a piece of parchment upon the wall. Upon further inspection, it was the same parchment everyone signed their names upon. The only change was the addition of _Dumbledore's Army_ written across the top in large letters.

"Right," Harry said as soon as Hermione sat down again. It sounded as though it went along with a sigh. "Shall we get practicing then?" He gave his friend a look as if he was making sure she was done with her interruptions before turning back to everyone else. While he had clearly never tried being a teacher, he was doing what he could to act like one. "I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_. You know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic, but I've found it really useful--"

"Oh, _please_," Zacharias interrupted. He sold the effect by rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. "I don't think _Expelliarmus _is exactly going to help us against You Know Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," Harry responded, though rather quietly. "It saved my life last June." The whole room because very quiet upon hearing this. Zacharias looked as though he was struggling with his mouth in trying to decided whether to say something in return. Harry didn't give him a chance to. "But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave."

Not one person moved.

"Okay," Harry continued. "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Everyone began to stand and looked for someone to partner up with. Cho was about to pair herself with Luna until she felt a tug at her robe. She turned to see a grinning Roger with wand in hand. Cho sighed as the two looked for a spot in the room to practice. Even though they were dear friends, Roger always picked her to be his partner whenever given a chance. They both looked upon it as him thinking her as his protege. She always though it was rather silly at times, he did treat her with a lot of respect as though he were her older brother.

"Ladies first," Roger said.

Cho took a deep breath as she drew out her wand. Ten and a half inch, chosenia and dragon heartstring, as Mr. Ollivander declared when she first received it. She then swung the wand forward so that the end pointed directly at Roger.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she cried.

There was a sudden force that made it feel as though she was being pushed back. Roger didn't perfect the spell on his first try either. He ended up being spun in a single rotation. For such a basic spell, it appeared as though there needed to be some work in understanding just how to cast it properly.

They took turns one at a time to see just who could successfully cast the spell first. They paid no attention to any one else in the room, placing all their focus and concentration on themselves. One thing for sure was that they certainly found this to be a whole lot better than reading a book to learn Defense.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Cho called.

Quite suddenly, Roger watched as his wand flew right out of his hand. He couldn't help but chuckle as he went to retrieve it. Under non-educational circumstances, he would have to do something in return as a result of losing a bet. The last time that happened he ended up having to conduct Quidditch practice wearing just his boxers in the middle of winter.

It was sometime before Roger was able to successfully cast the spell. By then, a loud whistle was heard. Everyone turned quite suddenly to see Harry blowing quite hard in one. Perfect way to tell people to stop and set their wands down, thanks to the teaching method Madam Rolanda Hooch used in their first year flying lessons.

"That wasn't bad," Harry managed to say. "There's definite room for improvement." There were a couple chuckles and giggles from some people, obviously wanting to refer to their partners. Zacharias Smith just glared at Harry. "Let's try again..."

Cho took a deep breath and went about continuing to perform the _Expelliarmus _spell on Roger. They continued with their back and forth casting when she managed to catch sight of Harry approaching her. And for some reason, her concentration and focus was lost. Something she had never done before.

The result was quite interesting.

"_Expelliarmious!_" Cho said while her glance was still focused upon Harry. She suddenly realized her mistake and looked rather horrified in turning back to Roger. "I mean, _Expellimellius!_" As if that was any better. She watched as Roger began to mildly panic as his sleeve caught fire. "Sorry, Roger!"

"I probably deserved it anyway," Roger said, trying to laugh it off. He used his wand to cast a spell that would extinguish the fire.

"I was doing alright before," Cho moaned as she turned to face Harry with a nervous smile.

"That was quite good," Harry said. The nervousness disappeared rather instantly from her as he said that. She instead folded her arms over her chest and raised a brow at him. "Well, no, it was lousy. But I know you can do it properly. I was watching from over there..." That was better.

Cho gave him a gentle smile as she turned back to Roger and properly performed the spell.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she called, resulting in Roger losing his wand again.

"Very good," Harry said approvingly.

"Thank you," Cho said, turning back to him to see the smile on his face. She kept watch of him as he went back to seeing how everyone was doing. It was enough distraction that she was completely surprised when her wand suddenly went flying. Cho and Roger resumed their practice for as long as they could until they heard the whistle blowing again.

"Well, that was pretty good," Harry said once everyone had quieted and focused their attention on him. "But we've overrun. We'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" Dean Thomas cried eagerly. Many others began to nod in agreement. Except Angelina Johnson.

"The Quidditch season's about to start," she said as a reminder. "We need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," Harry quickly said. "And we we can decided on additional meetings then." He then began to nervously look at his watch. "Come on, we'd better get going."

Everyone nodded and gathered themselves to leave. They left in groups of three and four, sticking with their housemates. Cho left with Roger, Luna, and Eddie. They quickly made their way back to the west side of the castle to the Ravenclaw tower. Though they had made it into their common room, they still quietly made their way back to their rooms before getting more relaxed. Just to be sure that someone like Marietta got curious regarding their whereabouts.

Exhausted, Cho decided to turn in. After changing into her sleeping clothes, she threw herself into her bed and allowed himself to phase out any and every thing around her. She gave a heavy sigh before closing her eyes and trying to fall to sleep. Only her mind was dominated with the thought that just wouldn't go away.

She was nervous when Harry approached her as she was performing a spell. She had never felt nervous whenever Harry approached her. Usually it was Harry who was nervous when she approached him. And it wasn't good that this happened when trying to learn Defense magic. This was something she needed to work on.

He made her _nervous _upon approach.

She didn't know why, but it just seemed quite flattering.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Cho could see the sun was still barely rising over the horizon as she made her way to the Owlery with letters in hand. It was a usual routine of receiving letters from her family at the beginning of the week and then sending her replies as soon as Saturday arrived.

Sure enough, the main topic of the letters regarded the newly passed Educational Decree. The parents of just about all the students at Hogwarts got some time of similar message. Since her parents were Muggles, they had to be told and explained about it by Uncle Liam. And he never really saw rules as being problematic any way. So her parents pretty must expressed concern should their daughter be involved in illegal activities, but understand that she has a better look at things going on at school and therefore did what she felt was best. Uncle Liam wrote in his letter that he has no problem with anything she did as long as she felt in her heart that it was something she wanted to do.

She had written her replies the night before, explaining how she was doing fine and taking their advice to heart. She made no mention about the D.A. She was once more going over her mind the replies she had written in the letters sealed in envelopes as she ascended the spiral staircase, making sure she was satisfied with the wording of her replies. So when she arrived inside the Owlery to find Harry sitting upon the window post, she was mentally distracted that seeing his appearance surprised her. Fortunately, he didn't notice her entering.

He almost did it again, getting her nervous.

She took a moment to regain her posture before taking a deep breath and stepping in. He looked quite at peace sitting there at the window, staring out into the land that surrounded Hogwarts. Cho saw this to be a rare sight, seeing Harry be relieved of the pressures that reign down upon him on a consistent level. The cares of the world washed away from his face. This was the Harry Potter who should be seen everyday.

"Hi, Harry," she decided to say aloud.

She watched as he turned to face her upon hearing his name called. He didn't look nervous. He didn't look surprised. He was quite at ease, relaxed and confident. The appearance of him as such left her breathless. She never felt that way before.

"Hi, Cho," he said back. Her smile widened when he said this.

This was the third time they ran into one another in the Owlery. Alone. The vivid memories of those two previous times flooding into her memory. The stumbling nervousness Harry displayed before finally asking her to the Yule Ball. The bravery she displayed in helping him face off with Mr. Filch. It seemed like those were two of the most previous moments they had together.

And here they were again. In the Owlery. Alone.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" she said, walking around to find her Eurasian eagle-owl. At the same time, her eyes were clearly focused upon Harry.

"Yeah," he answered breathlessly. "Yeah, it is." His green eyes were also fixed upon her as she moved through the room.

Cho placed herself upon the spot of the room, as usual, that was just between the door and window. She made a kind of whistling that sounded rather musical. Seconds later, Hui came flying down and landed gently upon her outstretched arm. A Eurasian eagle-owl like Hui was definitely bigger than the majority of the owls used in the Wizarding community, meaning Cho had to put a lot of strength into her arm to hold him. She was getting better at being steady when this happened. Usually she would have a stand for him to land upon if she felt she could hold him up like during her first and second year.

"Quite an owl you have there," Harry said rather casually.

"He is indeed," Cho responded back, affectionately stroking the feathers of her owl. "His name is Hui. Uncle Liam gave him to me for my birthday a year before I came to Hogwarts. He had to explain to my parents how owls were quite commonly used amongst us in the Wizarding community. They understood, but they were concerned that he chose a Eurasian eagle-owl."

They laughed gently along. Cho continued to stroke her owl's feathers when she looked about, as if trying to find something.

"I notice your owl hasn't been around lately," she said curiously. "Still out on its delivery?"

"Yeah," Harry said, not even taking a moment to think. He seemed rather calm about it for some reason. "I think maybe she's getting really comfortable being with the receiver of the letter she was delivering."

He started to laugh, which she followed along in doing. She could certainly understand. Hui always liked staying with her Uncle Liam. On the subject of her owl, she placed her letter up for the Eurasian eagle-owl to grasp in his beak. She then steadily walked over to the window, trying to keep him balanced despite the weight he placed upon her arm.

"Need help?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," Cho said. "Working on trying to balance him often so that my arm can accommodate his weight over time." It took some time before she made it to the window, trying to keep control of the nested Hui on her arm. The owl looked as thought he was amused by how his master was keeping him balanced. "By the way, Uncle Liam wrote that he wants to meet you so much that he's looking to see if he can drop by the school during a Quidditch game this year."

"I look forward to meeting him," Harry said.

While he has met a professional Quidditch player in Viktor Krum, he was just getting started and relatively young enough to be within his own age group. The idea of meeting a well seasoned veteran like Liam MacPherson, who in returned wanted to meet him, was something Harry very much delighted in the prospect of seeing happen.

"Alright, Hui," Cho said quietly to her owl. "Let's see if you can try to actually take off when I raise my arm this time instead of you keeping yourself from falling." She took a deep breath as she tried to ready her arm. "Ready? And... _fly!_"

She raised her arm up, pushing all the strength she could muster into forcing Hui to ascend. He managed to actually begin going airborne in rhythm with the motion of her arm as he began to fly off to his usual destination. The only thing she didn't count on was using so much strength into her arm that it actually caused her to lose her balance and tip her just over the window frame.

Harry managed to recognize this happening and grabbed her from behind. Uncaring of how potentially bad it could've been for her to fall over, the two laughed it off as he began to pull her gently way from the window. They did a light spin as they took a couple steps away from the window. Then they came to a full stop.

Harry had his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands lightly clasping together upon the small of her back. Cho had her hands gently upon both points where the shoulders and the collar of his neck met. Their eyes locked upon one another in a deep gaze. Neither one of them was blushing. And everything else that surrounded them disappeared without recognition.

In her eyes, Harry saw someone who looked at him with great affection. Who saw him to be like any other boy of his age as opposed to the face with which a celebrity status was given. Who saw him to be caring and well meaning of others so that they would not have to experience life the way he had.

In his green eyes, Cho saw someone who looked at her with great affection. Who saw her to be among the few to truly accept the person behind the name, the fame, the scar. Who saw her to be understanding of his emotions and willing to share with him feelings of warmth that he never really knew existed.

Though they lived in a world of magic, there was truly something enchanting about they way they felt for one another. As if time itself had stopped, so the cliche would go.

He was the first to begin slowly leaning his head in closer.

She followed shortly after.

Neither one made any hesitation.

_They kissed._

It was long. It was gentle. It was euphoric.

It was the first either had ever experienced.

Sensations the likes of which they only dared to imagine.

And they wanted to be so lost in it that it would last forever.

It was all that mattered to them.

Harry Potter and Cho Chang kissed.

* * *

It's Chapter Twenty. I got a hundred reviews, or rather one-oh-one by the time this is uploaded. So as a way of saying thanks, I heavily beefed up the chapter. Kind of like those double-size issues of comic books whenever they reach a milestone. So I tried to treat it like a milestone by trying to get it up to double the usual number of words I've been using on average per chapter for this story. That also includes delivering on what you people have been reading over seventy-five thousand words in nineteen chapters for. By the time I got to this chapter, I was still trying to decide when the hell to make it happen actually. I knew I wanted it to happen before the Christmas scene, just didn't know when before. In re-reading the sections of the book I was going to cover, I found that there was indeed a point where I could finally put it in there. So now you can all gush over it, if you want. It will also change a little bit of the pacing of the storytelling, actually. Because now everything from this point on will be under a completely different tone from the book. Some things might be the same, but they will be different all the way. In the meantime, keep on the usual in sending in those reviews. The more the merrier. Keep spreading the word. The more the merrier. And I'll get working on that next chapter.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

The seven Ministry of Magic department heads were seated when the Minister of Magic and his Junior Assistant entered the meeting hall. Percy Weasley noted at they did not look at all too pleased about this meeting being called in the first place. He also noted that his boss looked rather nervous even before the door was opened.

"Thank you all for coming," Cornelius Fudge said after swallowing. He made his way toward his seat before the floating spherical table. "I'm sorry about this meeting being called on such short notice."

"You seemed quite anxious in getting this over with," said Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Indeed," Fudge said with a nervous tone as he sat down. He waited for Percy to pass out the meeting documents and take his seat next to him. He made an audible cough before speaking. "I hereby call this meeting of the Minister of Magic and the Ministry of Magic department heads in session. Junior Assistant to the Minister Percy Weasley present as witness and scribe. Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered today to discuss the application of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five."

"Not another one," groaned Timothy Jones, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He shifted himself so that his head was being held up by his knuckles while his elbow was supported upon the table. "Minister, this is the fourth one we're passing in just a few months time. And I don't recall there ever being such a great need to question the functionality of Hogwarts. From where I sit, it's a well oiled machine."

"Let's just hear what he has to say, Tim," sighed Roger Innes, Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Though he was just as annoyed about going over another Educational Decree this soon as well.

"Right," the Minister spoke after there was a moment's pause. "As you will note in the documents before you, Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five will be listed as such." All noticed that he took a deep breath before explaining what it was he needed their approval for. "'The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to students of Hogwarts--'"

"_What?_" cried Janice Idle, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Her voice kick-started a firestorm of murmuring that prevented Fudge from finishing to state the exact contents of the decree he wanted to pass.

The only one who wasn't talking was Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Instead, she just kept her hands placed upon the table and looked calm and quiet. Fudge did not like seeing her the way she was. It was a sign that she was just waiting for the right moment for her to speak. And when she did, it would surely cause him trouble.

"L-Ladies and gentlemen, please," Fudge said aloud, hoping to restore order. "Please allow me a moment to finish. 'The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges pertaining to students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions, and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members.'" The department heads were still not happy.

"Minister, just how is this supposed to be an educational benefit to the students?" demanded Denise Feldman, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. "You're essentially letting Umbridge do whatever she pleases with them. For all I know, she'll reign down a particularly harsh punishment on a student just because they disagreed with her on subject."

"And you want us to approve this is after we found out she herself violated the rules in using a punishment quill without consent?" Janice said in reminder. "She would be allowed to use it for even the smallest of offenses."

"How can you place such great faith and confidence in this woman?" Denise asked sternly.

"Why do you think it is a necessity that this decree pass in its current form?" Janice added immediately.

Fudge making no response to the statements made it certain to the others that this was one decree he would not be able to defend. Rather, they felt it was impossible to even find anything good about it at all. All the Minister did was sit in place and allowed the sweat to run down his face.

"What do you think, Amelia?" asked Robert Matthews, Head of the Department of Mysteries. "Any chance for a compromise?"

Everyone turned their attention to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Not once during the meeting had she moved from her frozen state. Yet all knew that she had listened to every word and took into consideration what would work and what wouldn't. And Fudge knew that if he was going to get an Educational Decree passed, it would have to under whatever conditions she set.

They watched as she took a deep breath before giving her answer.

"There is no further need for discussion," she said. Her voice was quiet, but audible given how no one else made a sound so as to hear her speak. "There is no compromise to consider for this. Under no circumstance will this application be passed. I will never approve of it. Cornelius, I believe you have wasted your time and ours proposing such a ludicrous decree."

For any rule or regulation, including an Educational Decree, to pass, it must be approved by the Minister of Magic and all seven department heads. Any one who refused to approve means the application in its current state was put to rest. Even if Fudge managed to find a way to convince the others that there would be some good in passing Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five, Amelia Bones would never give her approval for it.

"I agree," Denis seconded. "This application will never see the light of day, Minister."

"Same here," Janie added.

"I think it's a pretty safe assumption that all seven of us are in agreement to disapprove of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five in its current form, Minister," Robert said. "I also agree with Amelia in that it seems this has been nothing more than a complete waste of time for all of us." Most of the other department heads murmured in agreement.

"So I see," Fudge managed to finally say. It was as though everything had crashed down around him as not even an idea was accepted. A sign that he truly wasn't in full control. "Very well. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five in its current state will not be passed as an official rule and regulation set forth by the Ministry of Magic. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Between school studies, Quidditch practice, and the D.A. meetings, Harry Potter and Cho Chang barely had any time to be alone together. When they did, they would lavish their moment the way only they could. Held in one another's gentle embrace and taking in the beauty of whatever quiet, secluded location they were at.

They knew that most couples their age would do whatever they could to kiss themselves passionately into oblivion. Or snogging, as they heard it called many times over. While they did kiss every once in a while, they were quite content with their cuddling hugs. There was just something about being held that filled both of them with great warmth and affection.

Cho found that being alone with him was absolutely intoxicating. She wanted to spend forever like that. It wasn't until the Yule Ball was first announced did she ever come to think about engaging in any sort of romantic relationship. She never thought about who her ideal boyfriend would be like or what she looked for in a potential love interest. Once Harry began to be a part of her life, she couldn't imagine being with any one else.

He was all she could think about. The messy, moppy black hair. Repaired glasses over his beautiful green eyes. A well managed body that may not be the very definition of a chiseled look, but didn't have a potbelly either. More importantly, the gentle way he held her. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her from either side melted her heart every time. She was quite sure he felt the same when she held him in similar fashion. It got to the point that at times she needed to be woken up by force she was having sweet dreams of being in his heavenly embrace.

It took some time, but she managed to get herself focused on other activities when the times comes. It was easier for her to do this in regards to her school work and Quidditch practices since, for the most part, she had not interaction with Harry. D.A. meetings took a little more time. The first couple of meetings saw her getting distracted by him a couple times. Soon after, she was able to get herself fully focused without being distracted by Harry.

The D.A. meetings themselves were quite an experience for her. A meeting would be called literally at the last moment, giving everyone little time to get themselves prepared. Given that Quidditch practice tend to hold a higher priority amongst some members, it was understandable that there was no fixed date for the D.A. meetings to take place. At the same time, it's randomness and unpredictable scheduling made it harder for unwanted attention to keep track.

When everyone met for the meetings, all paid attention as they wished upon learning whatever spells Harry would teach them. After all, the way Professor Umbridge taught Defense Against the Dark Arts they probably wouldn't have figured out how to master such spells as the Impediment Jinx and the Reductor Curse until much later if at all. While the D.A. meetings were exciting to attend, many still wished there was some way to get word of the next meeting earlier.

"You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Hermione Granger spoke after having handed each D.A. member Galleon coins that obviously had some sort of importance. "On real Galleons, that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes. So if you're carrying them in a pocket, you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin. And because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his."

While Hermione was met with blank silence, the Ravenclaw students were actually in a state of awe. A fifth year Gryffindor being able to cast a Protean Charm was beyond impressive. It was shocking.

"Well..." Hermione began to say uncertainly to the silence she was greeted with. "I thought it was a good idea. I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there? But... well, if you don't want to use them..."

"You can do a Protean Charm?" Terry Boot asked, saying aloud what his fellow housemates were thinking.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"But that's..." Terry began to say rather weakly, still in a state of shock. "That's N.E.W.T. standard, that is."

"Oh," Hermione noted. She looked as thought she was trying to be modest about it. "Oh... well... yes, I suppose it is..."

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" Terry asked, cracking a grin and folding his arms across his chest. His way of his body language saying that he was impressed. "With brains like yours?"

"Well," Hermione began to answer brightly. "The Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting. But it decided on Gryffindor in the end. So does that mean we're using the Galleons?"

The D.A. meetings soon had to be on hold as the first Quidditch match of the season was fast approaching. And practices were getting more important and more aggressive. With the previous school year having to cancel the season in favor of the Triwizard Tournament, Roger Davies had been getting the team in tip top shape so that his final year at Hogwarts end on a high note. No one on the team would anything less than being better than their best.

As the first match edged closer, practices for Gryffindor and Slytherin superseded those for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. This left Cho and her teammates feeling impatient. Quidditch fever had arrived and it infected everyone who played. The sooner they can play, the better they feel. It was taking a lot for those who weren't playing the first game from ignoring the rules and jumping onto their brooms so they could get in on the action as well. Fortunately for Cho, Luna Lovegood offered an alternative.

"And you want the head to be life-size?" Cho asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh huh," Luna said in her vague and dreamy voice, nodding her head as well. She actually sounded excited about what she was doing. "Plus, I want it to roar realistically with a tap of my wand."

"How about an extremely realistic roar?" Cho added with some excitement of her own.

"Yeah," Luna responded.

Some time after being introduced to Quidditch by her uncle, Cho always wanted to try to do things to express her team spirit. The farthest she got was when at age nine she and her mother put together a little costume for her to look like a mini version of the Tornadoes mascot Tornado Tony.

Unable to even practice as much as she wanted, she found the free time she had in the Ravenclaw common room being used to help Luna put together her hat. It allowed her to do something Quidditch related and was quite fond of seeing Luna in an enthusiastic state. They finished applying the finishing touches by the time the first game arrived.

"You look good," Cho said with a light laugh. She could only imagine the looks Luna would get.

"Too bad we didn't have enough time for the snake bit," Luna said. "Perhaps the Gryffindor team will like it."

"I'm sure they will," Cho said, biting on her knuckle to keep from laughing too hard at the image of Harry reacting to the hat.

Cho was quite proud of the lion hat. She spent a good deal of time making sure the fur was right and the effect would be such that people would be unable to ignore it if they wanted to. It helped that Luna was open to suggestions and was willing to try different ways to make the hat come together. It was well worth the effort.

As they walked down the steps toward the Great Hall for breakfast, Cho was feeling quite excited like her sister at Christmas to see the shocked and bewildered reactions. She was not disappointed in the least bit. As soon as Luna walked in wearing her lion hat, those who managed to look never took their eyes off her. Cho loved watching her friend stride through the hall without a care at the negative reaction that came her way. A self-assurance that Cho was quite fond of.

She had to clasp her hand over her mouth the second Luna arrived at the Gryffindor table, drifting up behind Ron Weasley and facing Harry. Despite all her strength, she exploded in a quiet giggling-fit when Luna demonstrated what the hat could do with a tap of her wand. The roar certainly got the attention of every single person in the Great Hall. Only Luna and Cho were not in a state of utter shock that would certainly take a good while to wear off. Luna drifted back over to rejoin Cho at the Ravenclaw table, unassuming of the looks she was getting.

"I think they like it, Luna," Cho said as she began to calm her laughing.

"Me too," Luna said.

Normally, the boys would add something they would call witty into the conversation. Instead, Cho just laughed at the looks they had on their faces as they saw Luna wearing the hat.

Once breakfast was finish, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team gathered together. They reluctantly added Luna in tow at Cho's insistence. As they were leaving the Great Hall, they noticed some of Slytherin students wearing badges of an interesting shape. Like a crown. Not all of them were able to take notice of the words etched upon them.

"That's interesting," Roger Davies said.

"What is?" Anthony Goldstein asked curiously.

"Their badges," Roger replied. "They read _'Weasley is our king.'_ Don't know what it means or why it says that. Given that the Slytherins are wearing them, I doubt its any good."

Though she didn't say it aloud, Cho agreed. Wanting to be the fair competitor that she was, she didn't press Harry into revealing any detail regarding how well Ron could play. She wanted to see for herself. Slytherin students wearing the badges they wore gave the impression that the way he played would mean that the game may not be in the favor of Gryffindor.

Sitting in the stands during Quidditch games was one of the few times in the past in which Cho was not within speaking or hearing range of Marietta. It was an idea previous devised when she first made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team where the whole team sat together and studied the game. Watching how the players played and taking notes, both on paper and in their memory, so as to figure out their strategy for when it was their turn to play. It was no different this year, resulting in a sense of relief in not being able to hear or speak to Marietta during the game.

The excitement filled the air as only Quidditch could. Every student was on their feet, screaming at the top of their lungs. Chants of "_Gryffindor!_" and "_Slytherin!_" filled the air from their respective houses. The cheers deafened when the players came onto the field. The two teams met at the center of the pitch along with the umpire, Madam Rolanda Hooch. Instructions were given and the captain begrudgingly shook hands. Once the players had mounted their brooms, Madam Hooch blew the whistle. The balls were released and the players took flight.

Game time.

When Roger became captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he took it to heart. To the point that he was a completely different being. Even when he was just watching the game and not playing it, he was quite methodical in wanting his team to study the players. Being a chaser along with Eric Chambers and Mark Bradley, he studied everyone but the seekers. Seeing how the chasers moved. The way the beaters set their attacks. What techniques the keepers used to protect the goals. As beaters, Terry and Anthony studied the chasers so as to plan how they can time their strikes so as to take them out. Eddie Carmichael, in his role as keeper, watches what moves the chasers could perform to try to get the ball past him. He also keeps an eye on the beaters just in case they decide to go after him. They left Cho with studying the other seekers.

While she would also study the beaters so as to avoid any shots they took, her primary objective was to watch the way the other seekers went after the Snitch. Because it was her job to beat them to it. That meant having to study how Harry played. So that she could beat him at getting the Snitch. She asked him in her letter to play against her like he would against any other seeker. So she would do the same. She did not see Harry Potter as her boyfriend when it came to playing and studying Quidditch. She saw him as her opposition.

Years of focus allowed them to phase out the commentary done by Lee Jordan. Nothing really against the way he calls the games at times, they just prefer to pay attention to the game at hand and carefully study the players. Yet even they were caught off guard when they heard the Slytherin students start up a strange chant. Rather, a strange chant of singing.

_"Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley will make sure we win,  
Weasley is our King."_

"Never thought it would be possible," groaned Eddie. He then took a deep breath as he tried to regain his focus on the game. "Those Slytherin brats came up with the most annoying song I've ever heard."

"They're not even in rhythm," Terry said, shaking his head.

"Nevertheless, it's doing what it's intended to do," Roger said.

As soon as he said that, Lee announced that Slytherin had scored the first goal of the game and of the season. They also noted that as the game progressed the singing got louder. It definitely was doing the job it was supposed to do. Feeding off of Ron Weasley's nervousness and increasing ten-fold. Making him so poor at his play that Slytherin would have no trouble scoring on him each and every time they had a chance.

Cho managed to giggle a little when Luna made her lion hat roar by the time Gryffindor scored to make it forty-ten in favor of Slytherin. Most of her teammates had no choice but to evaluate how poorly Ron was playing under pressure, not to mention their own lack of focus to the increasing volume of the Slytherin singing. That's when Cho noticed something that managed to completely capture her attention.

"Harry's moving," she said aloud.

He found the Snitch and sped as fast as his broom would allow to chase it. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker, noticed this as well and proceed to tail him. She studied the two players and paid as close attention as she could to the way they moved in response to the sometimes erratic changes made by the Snitch. She watched as it came down to the two of them were neck and neck, barely a foot above the ground at a lightning speed.

Seconds later, it was over. Harry pulled up and slowed his pace, his right hand held up high for all to see that he captured the Snitch. Securing victory for Gryffindor in spite of Ron's poor defense of the goal. The Slytherin students came to a sudden hush, shocked and stunned that despite their efforts they still lost. The cheering was about to begin and Luna was ready to tap her hat with her wand when everyone watched a Bludger slam into Harry's back.

Cho watched in sudden fear as Harry fell a good five to six feet before crashing onto the ground. After what seemed like a moment of her heart coming to a full stop and a refusal to breath, she gave out a sigh of relief as he got to his feet. She then began to imagine how this feeling would only be an inkling compared to what might come in the future. Especially given the things that have happened to him over the years.

Having kept her eyes on Harry, she watched as it appeared Draco was instigating something. The Slytherin seeker was saying something was certainly causing Harry and the other Gryffindor players to hold back the Weasley twins. Fred and George may be a pair of troublemakers, but they also had a short temper when it came to how others treated their family. They were quite fond and proud of where they came from and did not take kindly to insults of such nature. Cho also knew that given the hatred between Harry and Draco, it was only a matter of time before Draco tries to push Harry's buttons.

Then it happened.

It was obvious that Draco said something that crossed the line as Harry immediately slammed his fist into the Slytherin seeker's stomach. For everyone to see. The players. The students. The teachers. Cho watch helplessly as George helped out Harry by verbally assaulting Draco before having to witness Madam Hooch knock Harry over with an Impedimenta spell so as to forcefully remove him from his beaten opponent. After giving the two Gryffindor players a yelling, she sent them toward the Hogwarts castle. As they marched their way off the field, they were soon followed by their Head of House Professor Minerva McGonagall. In the process, just about everyone in the stands were howling. Many in cheers, many in jeers.

Cho was one of the few people not have any sound escape her mouth. She watched the storming figure of Harry Potter fade off in the distance. A worried look masked her face. This was the side of Harry she didn't want to see. In fear that the full extent of which would haunt her dreams.

* * *

Harry and George separated almost as soon as they left Professor McGonagall's classroom. Harry decided to take the long route back to the Great Hall for dinner. He was already in enough deep water and would rather not blow up on some undeserving figure and add to the punishment he received.

A week's worth of detention.

To drive home just how serious she was with them, she removed them from starting the next game against Hufflepuff. After some pleading and actual begging from the both of them, they convinced her to allow them to be on reserved stand-by in case their replacements get injured while play was still going on. Though the chances of that happening are quite slim, as Quidditch history had shown. Even still, she allowed it. However, it would cost them the Christmas Hogsmeade trip.

The long route to the Great Hall was just right for him. Just about everyone was at dinner at this point. It was also the hallway that few would ever go through, bringing back haunting memories to others of the basilisk attacks during his second year. Even Hermoine would be hesitant to walk through without making sure at least Harry and Ron were accompanying her. For the most part, Harry would be the only one having no problem going through this way.

Which was why he was quite surprised to see Cho turn a corner and appear before him.

She was also surprised to see him in this hallway. She rarely went through it since her classes required her to pass through, but she found it to be a nice path to take if she wanted to make her way to the library alone and in peace. Even after the basilisk incident, she still had little problem setting foot within it. She was taken aback to see him go through this particular hallway to reach the Great Hall for dinner as it was the longer route to take.

Upon seeing one another, they froze in place for a moment. Wondering if they should meet or go about their businesses. It was sometime before Cho made any sort of movement first. She walked slowly, her footsteps echoing in the hallway. She then came to a stop. Right in front of him.

Silence once again.

Harry and Cho shared looks at one another, briefly looking away for a few seconds every now and then. The looks they shared was nothing like those in the past. Some out of nervousness, others in breathless wonder. This was a little more uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Cho managed to finally ask quietly.

A simple question to ask. Not so simple to answer.

"Not really," Harry answered back just as quietly.

Not so simple to answer at all.

There was another moment's pause of silence. Their minds going from one thought to another in figuring out if anything else should be said next. Or to do anything at all.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cho asked.

A not so simple question to ask. Simple to answer.

"No," Harry answered.

Simple to answer without hesitation.

Once more, there was a moment of silence between them. Still their minds trying to figure if anything more should be done.

Some time later, Cho took a step. And another. She then wrapped her self around Harry's left arm. Tightening her embrace while placing her head upon his shoulder. Soon enough, she slowly closed her eyes so that she could feel herself gently holding him.

"I'm here for you, Harry," she whispered breathlessly.

It was a moment before Harry did something in reaction aside from widening his eyes in surprise. He slowly wrapped his right arm around her, holding her with the same gentle tightness she had on him. Resting his head softly upon hers, he closed his eyes and sighed. Allowing himself to receive what she was giving him.

"I know, Cho," he whispered back. "I thank you for it."

They stayed like this for however long they could remember. Dinner was the last thing on his mind. Everything else just seemed to have faded. All that mattered was her wanting to comfort him. And his unconditional willingness to accept her. Nothing else mattered. Harry and Cho embraced. That was enough for their minds to think about.

* * *

Luna's lion hat. You can see that's one of the few scenes I liked from the book. As you can see, the changes that separate the story just a little more from the book are taking place. There was the idea of Harry getting saved from having to throw a punch at Draco, but in the end I kept the scene as it was just from Cho's perspective. I'm going to keep this short for now, so thanks to all the reviews from the last chapter. Really made me feel good about having started the story in the first place. Keep sending in the reviews and continue to spread the word and all that junk.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Cho Chang was sure that the announcement of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five had something to do with Harry Potter's actions after his game. Sure enough, the new ruling meant that he was banned from the next Gryffindor game for publicly engaging in fisticuffs. He was even banned from being anywhere near the stadium for the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin game, as if seeing Draco Malfoy play would send him in a rage.

What caught her curiosity was the mention that any deals made between the students and their Head of House would be void. Additionally, the High Inquisitor if certain stipulations to these deals would remain enforced. The wording of this part of the ruling appeared quite vague to her, but she knew it meant that Harry was going to lose something in addition to playing the next game.

Normally on a Sunday, she would meet him in the library for one of their study sessions. However, they didn't schedule one on this particular Sunday. That meant that if she wanted to meet him, she would have to go out and look for him. And given the probable effect the announcement of the new school rule would have, it was likely that he would not be in public places like the Great Hall. After some time asking around, she determined that he was looking to get away from public view. Which to her meant that chances were good he was in the one place he seemed to find any sort of privacy. The Owlery.

The night before was a rare time in which she saw him in any sort of state that was less than positive. He had just won the first Quidditch game of the season, but afterward decked Draco Malfoy before everyone who had packed the school's stadium. While he didn't open up about what sort of punishment was handed down, she could tell he was not feeling any better by the end of the day. To say that the new school rule would make his mood any worse would be an understatement.

While Harry didn't practically look as though he was brooding, it was more than obvious he was not going to feel good any time soon. He sat upon the window still on the opposite end of the Owlery, staring out at the forest below. He looked as though he was longing to escape whatever sort of confinement he was in. She had never seen any one looking like that at all. While students do want to processionally leave Hogwarts so that they could be with their families or take a break from school work, she couldn't imagine any one feeling as though this was some sort of prison they wished to break out of.

Cho took a moment to just look at him before daring to approach him. He took notice of her until she was within inches of him. His mood didn't change a bit despite her presence. That worried her. Usually when he saw her his mood would either brighten or he would blush with shyness. Neither of those happened. Rather, he looked as though he didn't want her to see him like this as he slowly looked away from her and back at the forest below. With a silent sigh, she on the window still next to him. Feeling that by leaving him he would only sink deeper into whatever state of despair he was in, she wanted to stay with him in the hopes that she would help in eventually bringing out in him a more positive disposition.

It was a long moment of silence between them.

Probably hours.

When it was finally broken, it was by Harry.

"George and I begged Professor McGonagall for any way to keep playing," he said. He was opening up. On his own accord. Without Cho asking for it. "To do anything for an opportunity. We were able to get her to let us be on stand-by for the next game. Only we had to give up our right to go on the Hogsmeade trip before Christmas."

That was quite a shocking statement for Cho to hear. To willingly give up a Hogsmeade trip in an effort to potentially play the next game. It struck her in such a surprising way that she was not quite sure how to properly react. On one hand, it made him sound rather selfish. To give things up just to keep playing a game. On the other, it showed his competitive spirit. Doing what he needed to do to stay in there.

"Then came Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five," he added. His voice sounded very much like a low growl upon making any sort of mention to the new school ruling. "Not only do I not get to play the next game, but it upholds my forefitting the Hogsmeade trip."

So that's what the additional note on the announcement meant. To drive home the seriousness of the punishment, they're taking away the right he was willing to give up in hope that he would play the next game. She watched as Harry gave a heavy sigh and sunk a little deeper upon the window frame. Looking almost as though he was in a state of depression just talking about it. Yet he was willing to talk about it at all despite the risk of falling into such a state.

Cho shuffled in her place, bringing her legs up so that she could hold them in an embrace while looking directly as Harry. He looked nothing like the Harry Potter she had seen before. He wasn't nervous, shy, or even happy. Instead, it was a kind of sadness she never imagined to associate him with. It was like he was defeated by whatever was weighing heavily upon him.

She decided to dare ask him the first question that popped in her mind.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

He didn't need a second to think about his answer.

"I just want to get out of here," he replied. Not really the answer she was expecting to hear. "Hogwarts just hasn't felt the same this year. Not as comfortable as it was the previous years. Or as comfortable as I was able to get last year." Even he didn't bother to crack a smirk at his attempt at getting some kind of laughter. "I just want to go somewhere else. Some place where I can be left alone, actually."

"Away from everyone?" she asked, daring to go further.

"Yeah," he responded quickly.

"Away from me?" she asked boldly.

It was indeed quite bold as he immediately shot up to look at her in sudden shock. He wanted to answer immediately, but was noticeably stumbling over his words nervously.

"I... I..." he started in his attempt to say. "I... I wouldn't..." He took a deep breath, which he hoped was enough time to properly think of what he wanted to say. "I wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to."

"I know," she said. She wasn't sure, but she felt she was beginning to smile seeing this side of him again. Albeit not in the same way as it was before. She decided to alter her question. "But if you were to able to go away from everyone and I willingly wanted to go with you, would you let me?"

Harry looked as though he was about to blush a shade of light pink. Regardless of the circumstances, the idea of spending time alone with Cho was certainly a thought that brought out his shyness. To the point that he could no longer attempt to answer immediately and needed time to think of what to answer, trying to figure what would be the right thing to say.

"Cho..." he managed to say, almost in a sort of pleading tone. "I..." He still struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

"Shhh..." she whispered, slowly and gently placing a finger on his lips. She then moved her hand, placing it softly upon his warm cheek. "You don't have to answer, Harry. Just know that... I'm glad you talked to me."

While it was far from instant, Harry began to feel more relieved. He opened up to her without her asking him to. Doing what she said he could do. Talk to her about anything and she would listen. He brought his hands over to her hand, gently holding it upon his cheek so that it would remain for him to feel.

Her smile became more visible as she leaned in closer so that their warmth could be felt by one another. Her hand remaining in place upon his cheek, which she wouldn't remove even without his hands holding it in place. To do whatever she could to brighten his spirits was something she never imagined herself doing.

This was Harry Potter she was with.

_The Boy Who Lived._

But then again, she was with the real Harry Potter and not the personification of _The Boy Who Lived_. That was an entity he himself didn't really want to accept. Someone who was just like any one else. Someone with feelings and the need to just be normal like everyone else. Only everyone else wants him to be extraordinary. To be under the spotlight constantly without regard to his own feelings. Barely any one would treat him otherwise.

Cho was an exception. She was slowly beginning to realize that the Harry she preferred was not the one everyone else wanted. She liked the real Harry. The one who stumbled over himself nervously in an attempt to as her to the ball. The one who blushed at the sight of her even in the most casual of appearances. The one who was in awe of the things he learned from her during their study sessions.

This was the Harry she wanted to see.

To be with.

To care for.

* * *

Harry decided not to see his friends off to Hogsmeade, choosing instead to say his goodbyes to them as they left and remain in the Great Hall to finish his breakfast. They promised to get him stuff and Hermione even twisted his arm to put together a list of things he wanted to get others for Christmas. When Ron asked him what he was going to do, Harry simply replied that he would figure something out.

There was the idea of using the invisibility cloak to sneak into Hogsmeade like he did in third year. Only Hermione made a rather impassionate and convincing argument of how Umbridge would likely have Harry monitored in some fashion, so Harry promised not to risk making his plight any worse than it already was. As far as everyone else knew, George was going to try something as they had not seen him that morning.

Harry played around and twiddled with what remained of his breakfast by the time his friends were out of sight. He kept his concentration on his food for as long as his patience would allow before he finally managed to look up. Either he had managed to kill a lot of hours just staring at his food or nearly the entire student body was on the Hogsmeade trip. Regardless, he was one of only a few remaining in the Great Hall finishing their breakfast. The first and second years were probably outside playing in the snow, as they were not old enough to go on the trips.

He took another deep sigh and returned to staring at his food. It was only a matter of time before boredom would take hold. He just wasn't sure what he was going to do to have that subside. As it turned out, he didn't have to figure it out by himself.

"Hey, Harry," said an all too familiar voice that perked his attention every time. He turned around and was in complete awe.

Anyone else would have looked at Cho Chang and thought immediately that she was so casual in her appearance that no one would have given her a double take. A very long, heavy Black Watch tartan skirt. A midnight blue wool jacket with a red scarf wrapped around the collar and her neck. A tam o'shanter slanted slightly to her left. She looked very plain and quite normal. But she knew that just about any appearance she took was enough for Harry to find her attractive. And this look was no different.

"C-Cho!" he managed to utter breathlessly. "H-Hi, hey."

"I was just thinking," she said with a smile. "You're not busy today. Everyone else is away. Perhaps we can spend some time together." She gave a light giggle to add effect to her words. Of course, she had him at "Hey."

"You're not going to Hogsmeade?" he asked. The tone of his voice made it sound as though he was more happy about being able to spend time with her than he was concerned about the question he asked.

"I won a bet with Roger some time ago," she said in her reply. "So he's picking up my list in addition to his own. Besides..." She paused to sit down next to him. "You shouldn't be alone on a nice day like this." Saying this brought a smile out of him. He definitely had something to do in place of going to Hogsmeade.

"Give me a minute to get dressed," he said, rather enthusiastically. The remainder of breakfast was quickly ignored as he got up, his eyes remaining on her and smiling, and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower.

Moments later, they were walking upon the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts. Harry's wardrobe consisted very much of casual clothing, never really having had even the thought of providing himself with elegant clothing outside of the dress robe he wore back at the Yule Ball. Warm heavy coat, heavy pants, school issued scarf. To look at the two of them together would be quite hard to do given how casual and plain they looked, not worth having even a second look. The thought both were quite content with. The less they stood out, the better chance they would have spending their time alone.

"So how do you spend your Christmas?" she asked.

"Well..." he started to reply rather nervously. "I spend them here."

The previous four years of spending Christmas at Hogwarts weren't all that bad for him. During them, he thought of it as spending his time away from the Dursleys. This year, though, was going to be tough. Especially after his proclamation that he wanted to be elsewhere at the moment.

"You can't spend Christmas with another relative?" Cho asked. Since being with Harry, she had come to learn about the Dursleys and the time he spent with them. She that as much as he would rather be some place else this year, going back to the Dursleys would never be considered an option.

Harry hesitated to answer. The only other person he could possibly consider to be a relative was a wanted fugitive and was still not sure how Cho would take to learning of Sirius Black being his godfather. Although it didn't stop him from thinking about the want to spend Christmas with him. Just like how Cho was spending time with him now in a time that would have otherwise left him alone with virtually nothing to do.

Then he remembered something that, though rather loosely, brightened his spirits. "Well, Ron told me that his mom is inviting me to spend the holidays with them," he said. "I like the idea of spending the holidays with the Weasleys. They've been very good to me." His one concern was that it still left his godfather alone on Christmas.

"At least there's somewhere for you to go to," Cho said. "A place where you can go to be happy."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Yeah, I guess. It'll be my first time experiencing Christmas with them." He paused for a moment to refrain from asking the question that started to appear foremost in his mind. Then he decided to go for it. "What's your Christmas like?"

She actually laughed a little before replying, letting the fond memories flood through her head. "Where do I begin?" she said softly. "Well, one of the things we do first thing after I arrive is watch the home movies. Mom would have a video camera and record a lot of the things that happen while I'm here. It's lots more fun being able to see them as opposed to hearing about them, I'd say. Which makes my end a little less fun as I have to explain everything to them. Uncle Liam drops by so we can begin Christmas dinner before we get to Chun's favorite part of the day. Opening presents."

Listening to the enthusiasm in her voice as she recounted her Christmas memories brought about mixed feelings within him. On one hand, he liked to hear about others and their stories. He always found them to be more interesting and fascinating then having to hear or recount his own. Yet that always led to the other hand. It would make him feel sad hearing about the lives others got to led. The kind of life he never got to have growing up.

A family Christmas.

One of his own.

"You alright, Harry?" Cho asked, ringing him out of his train of thought.

"Oh," Harry uttered unconsciously. He nervously tried to figure out what to say next, unsure if he gave away anything on his face about the thoughts he was having. "I was just... you know... thinking. How nice it would be to take part in your family's Christmas." Almost immediately he realized what he just said and blushed a shade of pink. What he was trying to say got worded wrong in a highly embarrassing fashion.

He dared to take a glance at her to see how she reacted. He found she looked quite similar to him, smiling rather sheepishly with shades of pink appearing on her cheeks. He immediately told himself that they should keep taking slow steps. The idea of just how far their relationship could go should not be a major factor.

"I... I'm sorry," he managed to say with a nervous chuckle.

"That's alright," she said with a nervous giggle of her own. "I know what you meant."

Then came the awkward silence. The moment when they both knew that their feelings were moving at a rate that was obviously clouding everything else. Wanting to move further with their relationship than either would dare. And even if their feelings were to completely take over, acting on them was a difficult task unto itself and would thereby make the whole situation more embarrassing than it could possibly go.

Slow steps, they told themselves mentally.

Nice and easy.

No rush.

Cho felt fortunate to find something to take their attention away from the thought of raging hormones.

"Hey, look," she said, pointing ahead. "I think that's Luna over there. Let's see what she's doing."

"Alright," Harry said. While meeting up with Luna would diminish the time he could spend alone with Cho, it was a chance to clear his head and get his feelings in check.

As they approached the young Ravenclaw student, Harry began to notice that even in casual winter wear Luna Lovegood wore clothing that weren't quite normal in the sense that no one else but her would mind being seen appearing as such. Not so much the kind of clothing she wore. Stripped wool cap, scarf, long skirt, sweater. Rather, the colors for each piece of clothing. They clashed heavily. Yellow sweater. Green skirt. Red scarf. Wool cap stripped with blue and white. Stare at them together for too long and it had the potential of damaging one's visual senses.

"Hello, Luna," Cho said as they were within a few feet of her.

"Hi, Cho," Luna called back in her dreamy, vague voice. "I thought you were going to Hogsmeade today."

"I decided to stay behind," Cho said, during which she gave and smiling glance to Harry. "Gives me an excuse to cash in my bet with Roger, though. So, how about you? What is happening today that prevents you from..."

She began to trail off upon seeing something that also happen to capture Harry's attention. Only they were not having the same facial reactions to what they saw. Cho looked quite surprised and somewhat in awe. Harry looked confused and in disbelief.

"Is that..." Cho tried to begin, fairly close to an excited tone. "Is that... what I think it is?"

"Uh huh," Luna said with a nod. With a smile, or what Harry could figure to be a smile, on her face, she turned from her sitting position to give them a better look of what she held in her hands. "Turns out the Blibbering Humdinger is indigenous to snowy climates. Something I didn't think about until now."

In studying the creature in Luna's hands, Harry and Cho noted that the Blibbering Humdinger appeared like a cross between a lizard and a bird. The size was similar to that of a komodo dragon. Features similar to a chameleon, only with a beak, black feathers, and a puff of hair at the end of its tail. It opened its beak as it made a sound, which Harry compared to as a mix of the cry of a crow and a low burp.

"How did you find it?" Cho asked, at the same time daring herself to stroke the creature's feathers.

"He won't mind," Luna assured Cho in watch the other looking to pet the Blibbering Humdinger in her hands. "I started hearing him last week whenever I passed through her between classes. I came out here this morning to investigate and found him sitting this rock here." She nodded her head in an effort to the rock she was actually sitting on.

Harry was still in a dumbfounded state, raising a brow as he stared at the creature that before would of immediately dismissed as some made up creature Luna read about from her father's magazine. To actually see one up close and real came as quite a shock to him. And he was sure it would come to quite a shock to everyone else.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Cho asked, petting the creature with great fascination.

"I'm not sure," Luna replied with a light shrug. "Professor Flitwick probably wouldn't let me keep him in the tower. And I'm not sure I'd be able to find him again if I just left him back here."

"Well, how about Hagrid?" Harry suggested, unable to resist speaking his mind unconsciously. "If any one here would be more than happy to figure out how to take care of any creature it's him."

Luna thought about it, or appeared as though she was as far as Harry could tell, and then finally agreed. Hagrid's hut was not far from their spot and it was a simple walk down the steps of the snow covered hill. Harry began drawing a grin on his face, quite sure that Hagrid would be more than pleased to take care of a new strange creature.

Almost on cue, as soon as Harry knocked three times on the door the familiar loud and frantic barking of the boar-hound Fang was heard. "Hagrid, it's Harry!" he called through the keyhole.

"Oh, Harry!" a gruff voice sounded from the other side of the door and just above Fang's barking. "Hold on a sec... Keep it down, yeh dozy dog... It's just Harry..."

The bolt was drawn back, the door creaked open, and the head of Rubeus Hagrid appeared through the gap. He looked a lot better than he did the last time Harry saw him, but the discoloration of skin and the scars of his cuts were still quite visible.

"Hey Harry," Hagrid said with a smile upon seeing the young Gryffindor. He then noticed the extra bodies in his presence. "See yeh brought some new friends."

"Yeah," Harry said. "This is Cho... and this is Luna." Cho waved as Harry introduced her to Hagrid while Luna just smiled in his dreamy, vague state.

"How do yeh do," Hagrid said to the girls with a nod. "So, what brings yeh here..." His voice trailed as he made a double take of Luna. More specifically the creature that was in her hands. His eyes widened and he gasped in great surprise as he opened the door further so that he could move through and get a better look. "Merlin's beard... Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh huh," Luna said with a nod.

"My word," Hagrid whispered as he looked closer at the creature. "A real life Blibbering Humdinger." He then began to laugh with great excitement before turning to return inside his hut. "Well, come on in everyone! I can't wait to hear about this!"

* * *

My God, it's finally happened. I finally got to update the sucker. Amid celebrating my birthday in Las Vegas to see _Spamalot_, getting promoted at work, one of the fires that was burning in Southern California threatening to approach my home, the typical holiday rush during Thanksgiving and Christmas, attending to visiting family, attending wrestling shows, DSL connection going wonky, and a case of writer's block, I managed to find time to write this chapter. I have to admit that this story might have fallen by the wayside had it not been for the increase of reviews and readers that occurred during my time of absence. Allow me this moment to thank each and every one of you who went out of your way to spread the word about this story as well as thank you new readers who enjoyed what I had written thus far and encouraged me to keep going. Hopefully the same kind of feeling will work its way into a couple of my other stories as I know one of my friends is just dying for me to finish one of them. Any way, I really had some trouble writing this chapter as I felt the need to get through these scenes if I were to get to the others. A lot of my delay in writing it was partly because I really wasn't sure of the approach. I managed to find one and slowly work with it to finally get this chapter done. By the way, the description of the Blibbering Humdinger is based on a design done by the incredible lberghol. While she didn't say that it was a Blibbering Humdinger, in fact she didn't name it, I couldn't figure out another name that would fit with the creature. I just love the design of the creature and the image of Luna just sitting there hold it in her hands. The piece is titled "Loony Luna - HP" if you want to go look for it in her deviantART gallery. Keep sending in the reviews and continue to spread the word and all that junk. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter in a lot sooner than I did this one.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

Christmas decorations in the Room of Requirement on the last D.A. meeting before the holidays was something Cho Chang wasn't quite expecting. According to Luna Lovegood, neither was Harry Potter. Since she knew Luna was among the first who arrived, she asked her friend about the decorations and Luna said that according to Harry it was put up by a house-elf named Dobby. The same house-elf who gave Harry the interesting pair of socks he wore in the Yule Ball, Cho remembered. Once everyone in the D.A. had arrived and was accounted for, the meeting began.

"Okay," Harry said with a slight cough, calling all to order. He continued once everyone had quieted down and gave him their attention. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break--"

"We're not doing anything new?" came the familiar complaining voice of the Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith. It was intended to be a disgruntled whisper, but it was loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come..."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," Fred Weasley said loudly. Many of the students began to snigger. Cho had no shame letting one out herself.

"We can practice in pairs," Harry said, restoring order. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

As usual, Cho paired up with Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain Roger Davies. If nothing else, they enjoyed the chance to place jinx on one another as if they were siblings trying to best each other. Soon enough, the room was full of intermittent cries of "_Impedimenta!_" One partner would be frozen for a minute or so, the other just staring aimlessly around the room and watching how other pairs worked before their own partner would unfreeze and take turns.

It was during one of the times that she had frozen Roger and was letting her eyes wonder around when she noticed Harry passing by her. Watching her progress. She beamed at him. A shy smile formed on his face as he slowly moved on, taking his time for his green eyes to look away from her. It took some effort for her not to giggle. Then she realized at the last second that it was Roger's turn to cast the spell.

After the ten minutes were up, the students began laying out cushions all over the floor to begin practicing Stunning. Because of the Christmas decorations, space had become too confined for everyone to work the spell at once. This meant half the group sat and observed the others for a while and then swapped over later. Cho and Roger were among the second group. While most of the attention was on Neville's improvement on his aim, Cho was feeling better about her own aim as she was able to nail Roger twice in the shoulder and once in the stomach. This out of the numerous times the spell would sail just past him. After an hour of Stunning, Harry called for a halt.

"You're getting really good," he said to everyone, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff... maybe even Patronuses."

Nearly every student in the room murmured with excitement upon hearing this. Patronuses. Ever since Susan Bones made mention of this at the first meeting, that became the most anticipated spell to learn upon joining.

"So... that's it for this lesson," Harry continued. "Just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done, everyone. Great... great work." By now, everyone knew that Harry wasn't much in regards to making speeches or conducting lectures. When his words began to trail off the way it did, it meant that the meeting was adjourned.

Cho joined along in giving Harry applauds before everyone began grabbing their stuff to leave. She bit her bottom lip as she looked across the room at the various bodies making their way to exit the Room of Requirement. When her eyes came upon Harry, she noted how he was looking back at her and was trying not to appear so in front of everyone else. She found such shyness sweet. When Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger left, she knew that he was going to stay behind. She quickly glanced around for a place to casually walk over to and spotted a group of mirrors that were placed in the corner. But first things first, she sifted through her things to grab the most important one.

"Want to go back together?" Luna asked in her dreamy, vague voice almost suddenly.

"No, you go on," Cho answered after grabbing what she was looking for. "Something I want to do first." She wasn't sure if her friend would press her about it. Fortunately, Luna wasn't that kind of friend.

"Okay," she said rather unassumingly. With a smile, she turned and began to skip away. The sight bringing a smile of her own to Cho's face before returning to her casual walk to the mirrors. On her way, she managed to hear Luna say, "Have a good Christmas, Harry."

"Have a great Christmas, Luna," he said back. Cho was sure they were catching on to be good friends. Especially after he got Luna and Hagrid together regarding the discovery of the Blibbering Humdinger. She remembered sitting on the couch with Harry as they watched the two enthusiastically discuss and examine the creature. Hagrid currently watching over the Blibbering Humdinger at his hut so that they could keep an eye on it.

As she reached the mirrors, Cho looked through them to watch Harry's reflection as he approached her. Almost everyone else had left now. Except for the twins, who stopped Harry several feet away from her.

"We've been thinking, Harry," she managed to hear Fred say. "We could always slip Umbridge some Puking Pastilles."

"Or Fever Fudge," George Wesley added. "They give you these massive, pus-filled boils--"

"Sounds great, guys," Harry said with a nervous chuckle. Clearly his attention was set in the girl standing before the group of mirrors in the corner and not on any plans by the twins to exact some sort of revenge on Dolores Umbridge. "Um... Would you excuse me?" Harry managed to slip through the twins, who just shrugged and walked off.

Harry came to a stop a few feet behind her, doing as she was doing in looking at their smiling reflections until they were quite sure that they were alone. And then they stared at each other reflections for a little while longer.

After some more reflection staring, Cho finally turned around slowly. She admitted to herself that it was kind of cheesy that she did the girly twirl, but then she knew it made her look attractive in Harry's green eyes. And then they went from staring at their reflections to staring at each other. They didn't care how long it had been since they were left alone.

Eventually one of them would break the silence.

Eventually.

"Merry Christmas," Cho said. With that, she brought up to his line of sight the object in her hands. Her present to him.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said in return. He brought up to her line of sight an object in his hands. His present to her.

They lightly laughed as they exchanged their gifts. They each examined the shape of their individual presents, letting themselves guess in their heads what the other had given them.

"I can't wait to see what you got me," Cho said aloud softly.

"Me too," Harry said breathlessly in return.

Silence again.

It was quite obvious to the both the them that they didn't need to speak words if they didn't have to. Their eyes and body language enough to tell one another how they were feeling.

Like when Cho bit her bottom lip to suppress a giggle as she looked up above them.

Harry looked up and chuckled lightly himself. What he was holding back instead was the shade of pink that would have appeared on his cheeks. Though he rarely had any sort of friends before coming to Hogwarts, he was familiar with the concept of how two people who stood underneath a mistletoe were supposed to kiss.

"You know, um..." Harry said, stumbling over his words with a cough. "Luna told me earlier about how they were mistletoes were infested with nargles."

"Really?" Cho said, trying to act interested in the conversation Harry attempted to put together. Not about what they were supposed to do and would have been forced to do had others been in the room with them.

"Yeah," he said in return. Both were failing miserably at trying to be ignorant of what would be inevitable as they slowly began to move closer to one another. Their arms moving behind their backs so that their presents wouldn't be squished between them.

Though they have kissed many times before, it was few and far between and only because their feelings were just right. While it was possible that the feelings were just right, the idea of having to do it because they were standing under a mistletoe was enough to bring out the shyness in both.

But still they moved closer.

"Perhaps they haven't infested the one above us," Cho said. Though her voice was getting softer, he could hear her perfectly given how much closer they were to one another's face.

"I bet you're right," Harry said in return, his voice getting softer as well.

Silence returned.

As their lips came together.

Their feelings were just right.

The kiss was short, but sweet and rather passionate in a way. Both smiled as they opened their eyes to look at one another. Each took a deep breath, almost together, and exhaled softly. Neither one could imagine how much better it could be.

"You know," Cho said, breaking a long moment of them just staring at one another. "If any of the girls knew I was dating you, they would be asking me how good of a kisser you are."

"Oh?" Harry said, still smiling. "And what would you say?"

"I'd tell them that I wouldn't know the answer," she replied. "Because I can't imagine kissing any one else other than you." A gentle laugh escaped her lips. As did a gentle chuckle from his.

"If the boys asked me the same question, I'd answer the same," he said. "Because I know for sure I could never imagine kissing any one else other than you."

While the second kiss was light and very quick, it was no less meaningful than the first.

"May I accompany you to your tower?" he asked in a gentlemanly manner. She could help but let out a light laugh.

"Why, yes you may," she replied in a ladylike tone.

Together they left the Room of Requirement, taking their sweet time with every step they made through the hallways and toward the Ravenclaw tower. Every few moments they would steal glances at one another, widening their smiles each time their eyes locked together. No words needed to be spoken aloud.

To get to the Ravenclaw tower, they had to cut pass the entrance to the Great Hall. As they did so, they noticed that there were lights and music peeking through the cracks of the door frame Their curiosity getting the better of them, they gave a knowing look to another and investigated. Gently opening one of the doors, ensuring that it was not making any creaks or sounds, they peered through to see what was happening.

There were a small number of candles about, but it was enough for there to be a low light that lit the entire Great Hall. The music, classical in every sense of the word, echoing throughout from a rather ancient gramophone. And in the center of it all, two figures ghostly figures were dancing about. Floating through the air and down near the ground, passing through the empty tables that filled the room. Not a care in the world as they smiled and laughed along in their private dance.

Nearly Headless Nick and the Grey Lady. The house ghosts of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively.

Cho was in awe of the sight before her, and she was sure Harry was as well. She had not seen the Grey Lady, or any of the house ghosts for that matter, all that much. And when she did, it was generally to learn some sort of information. A quick chat and they were off to their separate ways. Rarely had she seen the ghosts engage in any sort of activity like the one before her.

Harry and Cho seemed to have stood through the doorway, watching the ghosts in their delightful dance for sometime before any sort of interruption took place. It was when Nearly Headless Nick managed a double take to see that they had visitors. Seeing Harry only widened his smile as his dance with the Grey Lady slowed.

"Ah, Harry!" the ghost called out. The Grey Lady looked toward the direction Nick was facing and widen her own smile upon seeing a familiar face in Cho.

"Hey, Nick," Harry answered back with a rather sheepish wave. Cho was certain that he was feeling unsure of whether or not they were being rude by intruding on their privacy given how his altered into a rather nervous one. "Sorry if we're--"

"Nonsense!" Nick said with a hearty laugh. "A dance is a dance. Nothing to be ashamed about. It's not as if being seen by others is going to embarrass us to death. Besides, we're already dead." Whether the gentle laughs that came out of the others were genuine or not was open to debate.

"Perhaps you would like to join us," the Grey Lady suggested. There seemed to be a touch of excitement in her voice upon speaking those words to them. "Sir Nicholas and I enjoy having company for our own annual Christmas dance."

"We may be ghosts, but even we love to celebrate the holidays," Nick added. "And there's nothing more festive than a dance."

"Oh, um..." Cho spoke, although Harry managed to utter the same thing in a similar shy manner. "I think it's pretty late and we, uh..." In truth, Cho had no clue what time it was and was pretty sure they were way past their curfew.

"Oh, don't worry about grumpy old Mr. Filch," Nick said in a mocking tone. "We'll just say that you two are our special guests." The ghosts hovered toward them, still dancing their dance in the same jolly mood.

"Come now, it's been quite some time since others participated in our dance," the Grey Lady said in an soft, encouraging tone. "In fact, I believe it was your parents, Harry, who last joined us." The statement was more then enough to perk Harry's interest.

"_My... my parents?_" Harry said in a rather shocked manner.

"Their last year, I believe," Nick recalled. "We had such a marvelous time, really."

Cho looked at Harry, watching the way his facial expression shifted so easily as the mere mention of his parents. There was a sense of delight in his green eyes to just hear anything positive about them. Having a marvelous time dancing with a pair of ghosts was enough for him to at least stick around to hear more. She watched as he turned to face her. No words needed to be spoken, she knew what he was going to ask. She smiled, nodding in reply.

Holding her hand with his, he led her to the front of the Great Hall where there was enough space for them to have their dance. The ghosts hovered behind them, continuing on with their own dance. Cho noticed that it took Harry a moment to set himself up for a dance. He hadn't danced since the Yule Ball. She helped him here and there as began their first steps.

"Still a little nervous," Harry said with a shy chuckle.

"Well, look at it this way," Cho said with a slight giggle. "At least you're not dancing in front of a large crowd. Just you, me, and a pair of ghosts." It was enough to calm his nerves as their dance continued in their own slow pace.

"Not bad," commented the Grey Lady. The ghosts have been watching the young couple dancing below them. While they were still in their dance. "You dance as well as your mother did, Harry."

Almost immediately, Harry froze in place. A shade of pink appear on his cheeks, to which Cho had to suppress another giggle. Certainly a comment he wasn't quite expecting to hear.

"Better than your father, that's for sure," said Nearly Headless Nick with a bit of a laugh. "I am quite convinced he had never danced a single step before that night."

Harry's interest had reached its peak. Now he really wanted to know more about this dance his parents had with the ghosts. "What were they like that night?" he asked.

"As the night progressed, your father got better," the Grey Lady began in reply. "Your mother knew enough about dancing to be able to not only hold her own, but to also deal with his less than stellar ability."

"To be perfectly honest, I think it was their first dance together," Nick added. "While they were certainly having quite a laugh at his expense, they were really determined not to have their little moment ruined by bad technique. In fact, we remember their conversation quite well. I believe it went a little something like this." Nick coughed to clear his throat before the ghosts made a twirl in the air. Almost as if they were positioning themselves into the roles they were about to play.

"Your mother began by saying, _'Potter, what on Earth are you doing?'_" the Grey Lady said.

"And your father replied, _'Isn't it obvious, Evans?'_" Nick said. "_'I'm trying to dance.'_"

"_'If I may say so,'_" the Grey lady continued, "_'swinging me one way and then another is not any sort of dance technique I'm aware of. Perhaps that's the key to the whole problem. You're trying. Not doing. Stop trying to dance and just dance, Potter.'_" Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of his parents bickering in their first dance.

"It took some time," Nick said, "but eventually did exactly that. He stopped trying and just danced. As the lady said, he got better as the night progressed, and they were certainly having a lot of fun regardless."

Cho watched as Harry's face began to brighten as he heard such a simple story about his parents. It was clear that it made him feel good whenever he was able to hear such stories. To know just a little bit more about them.

"I think that's good advice," Cho whispered to him, bringing his attention back to her and their own dance. "Stop trying to dance and just dance, Harry." She watched his smile widen, hearing his girlfriend repeat the words his mother spoke to his father in an encouraging manner. He nodded and they did just that.

They danced.

* * *

"_Wake up, Sirius!_" yelled an annoyed, grumpy voice. "I bring you urgent news."

Sirius Black didn't hear from the speaker all that often. Of course, he would barely hear from any one who believed in the pure-blood values that had been the foundation of the Black family legacy. The very thing he despised and detested with every ounce of his being. It was unfortunate that the portrait of Great-Great-Grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black was a necessary voice he had to hear whenever it sounded. Phineas was a former Headmaster of Hogwarts and his portraits were honor-bound to provide service to the current Headmaster. That being Albus Dumbledore.

With a groan, Sirius sat up in his bed. He took his time wiping his face and letting his body functions kick into gear for him to awaken. After a yawn, he turned and stepped out of bed. He didn't bother changing out of his regular day clothes to sleep. Like he was going to wear any of the night clothes that had been worn for generations by his family. He walked over to the nearest portrait of Phineas and grunted.

"That was quite the display of urgency, great-great-grandson," the portrait snorted.

"Like you care," Sirius retorted. "I bet you don't even care about whatever message Dumbledore sent you to tell me."

"You're probably right," the portrait said. "As far as I'm concerned, a blood traitor like you isn't worth my time. And I would rather be asleep than to tell you whatever it is I'm supposed to inform you about from a man whose views I conflict with highly. But I do what I must because of who I was."

"It's only because you were ever Headmaster at all that I'm forced to listen to you," Sirius said with a slight yawn. By now, both of them were losing their patience and it was time to get things over with. "Just tell me what Dumbledore said."

"_Ungrateful little brat,_" the portrait muttered under his breath. His words were barely audible, but Sirius knew what his great-great-grandfather was saying. Phineas cleared his voice before speaking properly and continuing. "Dumbledore sent me to inform you that Arthur Weasley has been injured. Rather badly, I suppose."

Sirius was now fully awake. "Wait, Arthur's hurt?" he asked. His attitude switching from grouchy to concern. "How bad?"

"Bad enough that Dumbledore wanted me to tell you, I suppose," the portrait said with a shrug. "He didn't say, though. The only other thing he want me to tell you was that the Weasley children and Harry Potter were coming to stay here."

"_What?_" Sirius cried. His somewhat blood-shot eyes widening while his mind registered the words he heard. "Harry's coming here?"

"It appears that way," the portrait said in an uncaring tone. "Well, that's the whole message. And good riddance. I'm relieved from having to speak another word to you." Without any hesitation, Phineas Nigellus Black disappeared from the portrait and presumably from Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Sirius didn't notice, nor did he care, that his great-great-grandfather was no longer in his presence. He was focused on the part of the message that completely captured his attention. Harry was coming. To stay. He had been quite prepared for another lonely Christmas, or rather a Christmas he couldn't spend with his godson. Now that was going change. He was going to have a Christmas with Harry.

Only the circumstances were far less than positive.

He was coming here with the other Weasleys because Arthur was injured. Phineas was cryptic in mentioning that it was bad, though how bad he didn't know. However, if the Weasleys were being sent here, it meant that the injury had to be potentially critical. Even life threatening. He didn't want to imagine just how Molly was going to take it. But the kids...

Just what the hell happened to Arthur?

"Back again, the blood traitor brats," came the familiar voice of Kreacher. Sirius took a deep, annoyed breath as he turned to the house elf standing in the doorway. "Is it true their father's dying...?"

"_Out!_" Sirius roared.

He did not have the time nor the patience to deal with Kreacher. Not under these circumstances. Very swiftly, he brushed past the house-elf and looked to find the kids. He checked the study first before he noticed the basement kitchen was dimly lit. Dimmer than he remembered lighting it. They were there.

He was oblivious the notion that there was an anxious look on his face as he hurried toward the basement kitchen. Nor did he care that he had been sleeping in his day clothes and he looked like he had woken up from a long night's sleep. Or even the stench of booze he had drink hours before surrendering to sleep. He was more concerned about the state those Weasley kids were in. Maybe even his godson, too.

"What's going on?" he said immediately as soon as he appeared through the doorway. The kids were on the floor, obviously having appeared using a Portkey and unsure about exactly where they were. Ginny Weasley was the closest to him and he stretched out a hand to help her up. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured--"

"Ask Harry," said Fred. The tone of his voice was that of an uncharacteristic state of panic. And with good reason.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," George demanded, also in a state of panic.

Sirius watched as the twins, along with Ginny, immediately turned their attention to his godson. Harry. Pale white skin. Drenched in sweat. The pupils of his green eyes shrunk down to a tiny little dot. Fear painted across every inch of his face.

The sight him practically scared Sirius.

"It was..." Harry tried to begin. Sirius noted that his godson was barely able to muster any strength into his voice. He was spooked out of his mind. "I had a... a kind of... vision..."

It took a lot of energy for Sirius to make any sort of movement that didn't resembling clutching Harry as tight as he could. The care he had for his godson was so deep he often looked at him as if he were his own son. So to see him in this state would have brought out every imaginable feeling of overprotection that would have rivaled Molly Weasley. He just so happened to learn how to calm himself in letting such emotions overtake him.

As Harry related to them exactly what was going on, he managed to lead them all out of the basement kitchen and into the study where it was warmer and had more comfortable chairs. Even in doing all this, he managed to pay attention to the story his godson told. To sum it all up, Arthur Weasley was attacked by a giant snake. Beaten and battered, left for dead upon the floor of wherever this happened.

And the reason why Harry was telling the story? The vision appeared while he slept just hours before. And this was confirmed when Harry relayed the message to Dumbledore, who in turn used the portraits of Headmasters Everard and Dilys to investigate. At the Ministry of Magic.

When Harry had finished telling his tale, all were positioned within the study. Harry and Ron were sitting at the chairs closest to the fireplace. Ginny sitting in a chair next to the room's table with the twins standing behind her. Sirius himself was leaning on the door frame He looked at the twins and Ginny, watching how they had kept their eyes planted upon Harry. Almost in a rather accusatory sort of way. He wanted to tell them that his godson was just the messenger, not the shooter. But then, he didn't have the heart to argue with the children of a man whose life at this moment was hanging in the balance.

At least, as far as how Harry described it situation.

"Is Mum here?" Fred ask, breaking the silence and turning to Sirius.

He took a deep breath.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," he replied. He had to think fast about how to get the children to remain calm. It wasn't going to be easy. He never really knew how to deal with children in the first place. Never had the chance. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

Clearly no idea how to deal with children.

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," Ginny cried with urgency. She looked around at her brothers, not caring that they were all still in their pajamas. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything...?"

And so the test began.

"Hang on," he said. "You can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's."

"'Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," Fred said. There was a mulish expression on his face. "He's our dad!"

Try to reason with them, Sirius thought. Perhaps using the facts against them would work.

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?" he asked.

"What does that matter?" George said hotly.

Impatient little buggers they were. Sirius needed to take another deep breath before he gave his reply.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away," he said. His voice was getting just a little louder every time he had to answer back to one of them. He was also getting just a little angry. So this was what it must have felt like for all those adults having to deal with him and his friends when they were growing up. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

The twins looked as thought they could have cared less about anything the Ministry did. This reaction did not sit well with Sirius. He looked to see how Ron was doing. About as pale and silent as Harry was being at the moment.

"Somebody else could have told us..." Ginny desperately tried to reason. "We could have heard it somewhere other than Harry..."

Sirius was starting to get just a little more impatient than before.

"Like who?" he asked in a rather demanding tone. He paused for a moment in the hopes that the effect of the question would take hold of them. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on dusty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened. You could seriously damage the Order's--"

"We don't care about the stupid Order!" Fred shouted.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" George yelled.

Sirius was sure that at any moment a vein was going to pop out of his head.

"Your father knew what he was getting into," he said, "and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order." It was taking every possible ounce of strength for him to not violently lash out at them. To raise his voice at them would accomplish nothing. "This is how it is... this is why you're not in the Order." He took a deep breath in the belief that it would further help calm himself down and lower his voice. "You don't understand... there are things worth dying for."

"Easy for you to say," Fred bellowed in anger. "Stuck here! I don't see you risking your neck!"

That did it.

He pushed himself off the door frame and began to march rather methodically toward the twins. Which meant it was also inadvertently toward Ginny, but he was barely in the right frame of mind any more to recognize something like that.

"Suppose you go to St. Mungo's," he began. The tone in his voice shared the same properties of a wolf's growl. "Suppose the Ministry doesn't give a damn about you or how it was that you knew your father was there." He stopped just right in front of the three Weasley children. Standing firm and tall, his entire body expressing the very attitude he wanted to display.

"_What would you do?_" he asked.

Both Fred and George opened their mouths, almost at the same time. Only to realize the weight of the question asked before them. The psychological effect Sirius wanted to have over them. After a long pause, none of the Weasley children uttered a sound. Their eyes darting here and there sheepishly, not sure if they could come up with a proper answer.

He let the effect play with their minds a little longer.

"Would any of you be able to identify quickly what was wrong with him?" he continued. "How to treat him? Do any of you know any sort of medical spells?"

The expressions of anger and frustration painted upon the faces of the twins were fading into oblivion. Sirius was starting to mentally thank Minerva McGonagall for all those detention sessions they had together. Especially the ones that were a result of his pushing her to the limit. They certainly taught him how to turn one's demands against them.

"You would be nothing more than a distraction at St. Mungo's right now," he began to explain. "You're being in the way would prevent those who could help him not do their job. Delaying them is not something we want to happen, for your father's sake. Just dealing with Molly would be enough, because it would just be her. Dealing with her and four of his children would require all kinds of hands to keep each and every one of you calm and at ease. Hands they need to help your father, not hold you back. Do you understand me on this?"

It took a moment before the Weasley children nodded reluctantly.

Sirius took one more deep breath. That was certainly an experience.

"I know it's hard," he added, he himself calming down. "But we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother. All right?"

Another round of reluctant nods were made. Ron began to slowly sink into his chair. Ginny used both hands to hold her head up while both elbows were supported upon her lap. George leaned upon the chair his sister was sitting in while Fred slanted up against the wall behind him. This was about as calm as they were going to get under the situation.

Sirius sighed as he went back to the door frame He needed a drink.

"_Accio Butterbeer,_" he called, pointing his wand toward the basement kitchen.

A dozen bottles came flying through the hallway and into the study. They might as well have some, too. After all, it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Slowly getting back into the groove of things. Don't expect me to update all that often. It will depend upon my mind working and if I'm busy doing something else. Any way, a little romance and a little drama. Just as I categorized the story. I actually wasn't sure if I wanted to put the ghost dance in. Either for the story or for this scene. I decided to give it a shot and it expanded in a way taht I was satisfied with. It helped that I had some Monty Python going so that my writing of Nearly Headless Nick would get me in the right mindset. I knew I wanted to do something with the ghosts and a dance always kept coming back to me. Fortunately it allowed me a chance to throw in some James and Lily reference, which the more I think about the more I want to include. As for the drama, it's pretty much Sirius' point of view of when the kids arrive following Arthur's attack. With some minor changes, of course. And don't worry, Hedwig will be making her return very shortly. Unless things change for some unexpected reason, she'll be in the next chapter. Oh, and before the usual closing rant, let me address a concern made in one of the reviews. In Chapter 21, Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five would not pass under the conditions that Minister Fudge, and Umbridge, presented. They could come up with some else to be Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five if the different set of conditions were satisfactory. Besides, the only ones who knew what it was originally meant to be were Fudge, Umbridge, Percy and the Department Heads. Hope that explains things. Any way, keep sending in the reviews and keep spreading the word.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

Sirius Black sat in his chair, putting the finishing touches to wrapping the present while keeping an eye on his sleeping godson. He told the portrait of Great-Great-Grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black that he would take over watching Harry Potter. Phineas shrug and took off. Like the former Headmaster of Hogwarts cared that much.

Sirius remembered just how silent Harry remained once he finished telling his tale about his vision of Arthur Weasley being attacked. Not a word while they waited as patiently as any one of them could in the study. Not a word when the phoenix Fawkes appeared to deliver word from Molly Weasley that Arthur was alive. Not a word while they waited some more. Not a word when Molly finally appeared at ten in the morning telling everyone that her husband was going to be alright.

There seemed to be a moment where it appeared Harry wanted to speak with him before breakfast and bed, but then turned away. That was when Sirius got concerned. His godson was obviously thinking about the vision. Harry barely talked as he joined the Weasley children in visiting their father at St. Mungo's, speaking only when spoken to and in as little words as possible. Sirius went from concerned to worried when they returned. Harry looked much worse than he did just hours before. It was when he didn't come down for dinner that Sirius decided to talk to him. Only his godson fell asleep.

Sirius couldn't possibly sleep knowing something was bothering his godson. So he decided to wait for him to awaken. After a moment, another thought came into his head. Christmas was just days away. It was going to be the first Christmas he will get to spend with Harry since he was born. He needed to get him a present and soon. Fortunately, it didn't take him long to figure out what to get. As he began wrapping, the memories started to flood through his head.

_Of happy times._

It was nearly five in the morning when his godson began to stir in his bed. By this time, Sirius was satisfied with the end result of his wrapping. It was far from neat, but then he wasn't Molly Weasley. Seconds later, he watched as Harry slowly lifted himself from his lying position. His godson looked around a moment before his squinting green eyes came upon him.

"Morning," Sirius said with a half smile.

"What time is it?" Harry managed to muttered from his sleepy state.

"Around five in the morning, I suspect," Sirius replied. He waited a moment as Harry put his glasses on to face him. "Guess you didn't really sleep yesterday morning after breakfast, eh?"

"Huh?" Harry uttered. He took a moment to think about what his godfather had just said and then it registered. "Oh... yeah... I didn't." He yawned and outstretched his arms, a couple pops heard as he did so.

"Mrs. Weasley was real worried about you when you didn't show up for dinner," Sirius said, his voice mocking concern with a grin. He chuckled when he heard a sound that was obviously his godson's stomach.

"Yeah..." Harry groaned in his half asleep state, his hands dropping down to pat his growling stomach. "Sorry about that..."

"Your stomach will accept your apology when you feed it food," Sirius joked. "Come on. I'll make you breakfast."

Sirius placed the wrapped present on top of Harry's school trunk and led Harry, who had surrendered to hunger, out of the room. Quietly to avoid waking the snoring Ron Weasley, of course. As they arrived in the basement kitchen, Harry took a seat while Sirius went to work on cracking eggs.

Making breakfast for his godson. Sirius used to imagine fondly the prospect of doing so for a very young Harry whenever he wanted to spend the night at his godfather's. Just one of many moments he was hoping to have with Harry and his parents. Gone in a flash. Though he was a realist, Sirius often dreamed of a life he wished was meant to be.

The sizzling of the bacon began to sound when his godson spoke. He didn't take his eyes off the food he was cooking.

"Sirius..." Harry said. He seemed rather hesitant. But then he continued. "When I was... When I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. ... _I_ was the snake." Sirius didn't make any sort of movement that would appear as though the words had any effect of him.

Though it did mentally.

The only sound that was heard was the sizzling of the food being made before either one spoke again. "Did you tell Dumbledore this?" Sirius asked after taking a deep breath.

"Yes," Harry said immediately. Almost impatiently. "But... he didn't tell me what it meant. ... Well... He doesn't tell me anything anymore..." That statement got some kind of physical reaction from Sirius. Freezing completely still and brining his head slightly up so that he wasn't looking at the breakfast he was cooking.

This didn't surprise him. But it was starting to annoy him to the point that it could morph into anger. He could not fathom why Dumbledore, of all people, would not tell Harry anything knowing full well that his godson needed to hear such information. In a time when he needed help the most. What was the logic behind it?

"But that's not all," Harry continued in a shaky voice that was only a little above a whisper. But it began to rose as his speaking progressed. "Sirius, I... I think I'm going mad... Back in Dumbledore's office, just before we took the Portkey... for a couple of seconds there I thought I was a snake... I _felt _like one... my scar really hurt when I was looking at Dumbledore... and there was a moment when I wanted to..."

Sirius did nothing as he listened to his godson struggle with various breathing as to what to say next. In his mind, it was enough to scare even him. Having to listen to Harry sound like this and not be sure of what to do.

"This connection between me and Voldemort," Harry said as he sounded to have calmed down. "What if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I just feel so angry all the time. And... what if, after everything that I've been through... something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming _bad_?"

He overheard what Moody discussed to Arthur and Molly at the hospital. Sirius knew that was the case. Not just likely, it was painfully obvious. Sirius remembered Molly and Tonks discussing the possibility with him during dinner the previous night. Before they realized Harry skipped out on dinner. Knowing all this now shifted his mood and train of thought.

He took a moment to put the finishing touches to breakfast and then took a deep breath. He turned to his godson, two breakfast plates in both hands and slowly approached him. Nothing on his face painted with fear or worry. Just the hope that what he was about to say will ease the concern Harry was feeling.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry," he began, trying his best to act in a fatherly manner. Though he never knew how to do such before. "You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. You understand?" He watched as Harry nodded, seemingly understanding what he said. He needed to continue. "Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

It looked as though his godson was letting the words sink in. Registering them and perhaps even believing in them. It was enough to convince Sirius that he was at the very least able to ease Harry. He placed one plate down in front of his godson. Perhaps this would do the trick.

"Scrambled eggs with cheesed mixed in and two slices of avocado on top," Sirius said. "Just how James liked it." He watched as the mention of his father caused Harry to look up at him with widen green eyes. His mood seemingly brightened almost instantly. "Two strips of bacon, a sausage link, and hash browns. Lily's favorite side dish to any breakfast." His godson then looked down at the meal, taking in the sight of it. A mixture of what his parents ate for breakfast. It was so simple. But it started to mean so much to him. "Eat up, Harry."

Sirius walked over and leaned against the wall just behind his godson, eating his own plate of the breakfast he cooked. He watched him take a moment before slowly making his first bite. Sirius knew he himself wasn't that great of a cook. But he could cook James and Lily's breakfast well enough that in their own words they themselves considered it good. Which he saw was perfectly fine for Harry.

They were just about finished with their meals when Harry spoke up again.

"Say, Sirius," he said. "I just realized something."

"What's that?" Sirius asked unassumingly.

"Where's Hedwig?" Harry asked in return.

Sirius was frozen stiff. He was thankful his godson didn't turn around so that he could see the deep shade of crimson painted heavily upon his cheeks. In the state of panic he was in about what happened to Arthur Weasley, he had completely forgotten one rather important being.

_Her._

"She's, uh..." he stumbled in reply, focusing all his energy in getting his blush to fade. He had to swallow to continue. "She's... with Tonks. ... Molly talked me into letter her and Tonks take care of her for the past couple of days. ... In an effort to show her how to be like a human female... I suppose..." He was mentally thankful to Molly and Nymphadora Tonks that they did so. He couldn't imagine Harry seeing Hedwig during his previous state of mind.

"Is she..." Harry began to say. It was apparent that he too was feeling a little nervous. Especially with what he was about to ask. "Am I going to see her any time soon?"

Sirius recognized painfully that he was doing a terrible job getting rid of the blush on his cheeks. The answer he had to give was not going to make things any better.

"I think Tonks is bringing her back today," he replied.

There was a long silence between them. Sirius tried to take advantage by refocusing himself into getting the damn blush to fade. It was working. But just as it was about to be gone completely, Harry asked the question he was afraid he would ask.

"Sirius..." Harry began. "As a human... what does she look like?"

The blush came back and there was no chance of it ever going away.

* * *

As far as Sirius could remember, the rest of the morning was filled with nothing more than anxiety. Harry was the only one who know why the hell he doing such a terrible job being a jolly mood at first. While they were sure he was going to be excited to spend Christmas with company, let alone with his own godson, they were also sure that it seemed like he was bothered by something. By the time they had lunch, only Ginny and the twins couldn't understand what the hell was wrong with him.

He watched from the corner of his eyes while decorating Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place as the three attempted to grill Ron and then Harry as to what's up. Ron kept throwing these wicked grins about, content that he had knowledge of something that the twins didn't know and were begging to discover. He refused to divulge any sort of information, instead opting to say that it was strictly business between Harry and Sirius. When they turned to Harry, he simply said they would find out for themselves in due time. It made them all the more whiny and impatient. The sight of such teen suffering still didn't ease Sirius, though.

He was a nervous wreck for the simple fact that Hedwig meant so much to his godson. It wasn't just an owl. She was his first pet. More importantly, his first real friend. And the deep affection he had for the creature was quite strong, almost as strong as the bond he had for his godfather. And now, through Merlin knew what, Hedwig became a human. With Sirius Black himself having fallen over heels for her.

It was simply a feeling of it possibly being wrong on a number of levels. One being that he was attracted to someone who months ago had been an owl for years. The other being that said owl was his godson's. It was quite a strange and twisted thought that continued to haunt him as he wondered just how Harry would take all this. Sirius was far from an outstanding citizen or even the model parental figure. But this was just on a completely different stage of bizarre behavior that was sure to be looked upon in a negative light. Possibly from Harry.

At around three o'clock, Sirius caught sight of Nymphadora Tonks almost stumbling down the stairs in her clumsy manner. At first, he was completely dumbfounded. He did not remember seeing her walk through the door earlier. Then he remembered that he kept yelling at the top of his lungs at any one who rang the damn doorbell, thus resulting in the portrait of his dear departed mother wailing about. Apparently Tonks finally got the message. Only this worried Sirius a little, unsure if any one managed to catch her walking in with Hedwig.

"Hey, Sirius," Harry asked him with a confused look on his face. "I didn't know Tonks was already back."

"Neither did I," he answered. They were both in the middle of placing decorations on the tree as all this happened.

"Does that mean..." Harry began, only to stop short and look a little nervous. "Does that mean... Hedwig's here?"

Sirius was doing all that he could to prevent himself from showing even the slightest shade of pink on his cheeks. Tonks being back was suppose to mean Hedwig was here. As if she managed to read his mind, Tonks twirled to his direction and pointed up with a smile. A smile that had a hint of the kind of joy one got seeing others look embarrassed.

Hedwig was here.

And she was in _his _bedroom.

_Damn that Tonks._

He sighed heavily. It was time to face the music. Sirius was quite sure that ever since he broke the news to Harry about Hedwig's situation it no doubt left him in a state of shock. Actually more than that, his godson was probably traumatized. His owl, one of the most precious beings in his entire life, turned into a human for seemingly no apparent reason. Not even Mad Eye Moody could figure out what the hell happened. This had no chance of being easily explained.

"You ready to meet her?" Sirius asked in a whisper to Harry. In truth, he himself wasn't ready to see her again. Especially now in the presence of his godson.

Harry took a moment, no doubt running through mentally the nervousness he himself was feeling. His owl turned into a human. The images of what she could possibly look like were no doubt flooding into his head like a river. He finally gave a nod. Though it was open to debate as to whether he was confident that he was.

With a deep breath, Sirius slowly and quietly led Harry up the stairs. Each step increased the nervous feeling he had inside. Hedwig was in his bedroom. And Harry was about to see her for the first time as a human. Once they had reached the top floor, Sirius asked Harry to wait a moment where he was. He then slowly walked over to the door leading to his bedroom. Leading to her. He couldn't imagine anything more embarrassing before he swallowed and opened the door.

His nerves were already going into overload just being alone in the room with her. The thought of what Harry might be thinking of his godfather alone in a room with a woman who had previously been his owl shot them out of control. He was quite sure his efforts to keep from blushed had failed terribly. After what seemed like a painfully long moment, he managed to muster the strength to step out of the room and motion to his godson that he could see her. He didn't need to see the look on Harry's face to know that his was blushing a pretty deep shade of pink. He just nervously watched his godson slowly make his way over.

Sirius watched as Harry turned to look straight into the bedroom and immediately turn pink from head to toe.

There standing in the room was a beautiful woman in every sense of the word. Long, flowing silver hair. Light fair skin that gave off a glow. Dark gold eyes that shined bright. Red lips that curved into a gentle, loving smile. A simple silver dress, one that could easily be warn everyday for its design that complimented every curve of her body.

"_H-Hedwig...?_" Harry managed to utter. It was one thing for him to imagine what someone who was previously an owl would look like. It was another to stand there and actually see them as such.

"_Harry!_" come a voice that was so enchanting in every sense of the word that belonged to the girl who once was an owl named Hedwig. Her smile widening with delight. She then walked over, though one could easily believe she floated, to him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

Sirius was familiar with the notion he once heard that if a boy stared at the most beautifully enchanting girl he had ever laid eyes upon his nose would begin to bleed without any warning. He was glad it didn't apply to Harry. It just didn't make either of the two males any less nervous about being around her.

"Oh Harry, I missed you!" Hedwig said with great joy.

The statement caused the shade of pink all over Harry to deepen.

* * *

"You appear to be in no hurry to return home for Christmas, ma'am," said a familiar voice.

Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, looked up from the documents she was working on to take a good look at the body the voice belonged to. Standing in the doorway was Derek Hopkins, the Auror she had on assignment the past few months at Hogwarts. She could tell that he was taking in the incredible lack of Christmas decorations in her office. Just a little Christmas tree on her desk and some presents from her fellow employees.

"I will be joining my niece in due time, Hopkins," Amelia answered with a smile. "Have a seat." Her eyes dropped back to the documents laid out on her desk, not having to watch Hopkins doing as he was told. "I presume you are here to deliver personally your report on the present situation at Hogwarts."

"Yes, ma'am," Hopkins said. "We've been able to off-set Umbridge from making any real serious harm to the education and academic process conducted there. At least, from what I can see at the moment. My inability to oversee all her sessions as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts prevents me from knowing any possibility of psychological damage that might occur."

"Is that so?" Amelia asked.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am," he replied. "It is my belief that she is using her role as High Inquisitor to study how the other professors conduct their classes and learn from them so that she can work her way around the restrictions placed upon her. She is also using the ability to add and subtract house points as a key weapon to ensure her sessions run the way she wants to."

"Something I knew we would be unable to prevent, I'm afraid," she said.

"If I may ask, ma'am," Hopkins continued. "What's the story behind Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five?"

Amelia gave a sigh as she looked up to face him. "Convincing argument was presented," she began, removing her monocle. "Ludo was on the fence regarding the issue, being a former Quidditch player himself, while Denise and Janice seemed to agree with the Minister's proposal. To a point. As expected, he wanted a harsher punishment than one we would accept. I doubt a first-time offense of engaging in fisticuffs warrants a life-time ban from playing Quidditch, don't you think?"

"No, ma'am," he said with a grin. "I will say in Potter's defense that the Malfoy boy was taking his insults too close to home for him to simply ignore."

"Nevertheless, he struck a student and kept swinging," she noted with a sigh. "Even I can't condone actions like that to go without reprimand. Though a one game suspension is more than enough punishment for, as I mentioned, a first-time offender. So the Minister got some minor victory in getting an Educational Decree passed that worked in his favor."

"Must have been painful for you to say that you approved the new school ruling," Hopkins said in an attempt to joke. Fortunately, she took it in stride.

"Can't win them all," Amelia said with a smile. It faded quickly, though,to return to serious business. "Let's discuss a more important issue, Hopkins."

"From my observations, Umbridge is without question gunning for Potter," he said. "That first day was evident enough to prove the very notion. She's been doing all she can to provoke him into doing something that would give her justification to punish him in same manner. Aside from point removal, she has been tripling the amount of homework he has to do in comparison to the other students with the intent being that his lack of participation in the class is looked upon as an inability to learn. If not mistaken, a teaching trait she picked up from Professor Snape, who has done the same a number of times on Potter."

"It just bothers me that the Minister would focus all his concern on one student than he would on the chaos going on just outside our offices," Amelia said with a sigh.

"May I ask for clarification, ma'am?" Hopkins asked.

"The Wizarding Community is in much worse shape than it has been for years, Hopkins," she replied. "To the point that there are picketers present whenever an arrest is made primarily because they believe those being arrested are being wrongfully accused or being jailed for simply having a differing opinion. Especially in regards to the belief of He Who Must Not Be Named returning. The Minister hasn't made any sort of attempt to see for himself what is happening."

"Have there been riots yet?" he asked further.

"Thankfully, no," she answered. "It hasn't reached that point, but I'm afraid it might get there. Half of the people, if not more, are making it their mission to be as loud as they can so that we could clearly hear their question the Minister's effectiveness as a leader since the Triwizard Tournament. They've had complaints prior, sure, but never in these numbers. They want the Minister to address the concerns they have and not his own concerns with whether or not Hogwarts have failing standards that need to be addressed. Quite frankly, I'm more and more going only with their line of thinking."

"What is to be done, ma'am?" he asked.

Amelia gave a sigh as she slumped in her chair. "There really isn't much we can do at the present moment," she replied. "As far as I can see, not many have been breaking the law in relation to all this. You need to return to Hogwarts once the break is over and continue your work."

"Yes, ma'am," Hopkins said.

"And continue to make your reports," Amelia added. "I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing that we're still keeping an eye on Umbridge and ensuring that our esteemed Minister is not undermining the education process over there."

"One more thing I've been meaning to ask, if you don't mind ma'am," he said. "What would your niece think of what I've been doing if she found out?"

"Honestly?" she asked back. She then shrugged and gave off a half-smile. "I actually think she would find the whole thing amusing, really. Still doesn't mean you should break your cover, Hopkins."

"Understood, ma'am," Hopkins said with a nod. Then he formed a grin of his own. "Though I'm now rather curious how my nephew, Wayne, would take it if he finds out what his uncle has been doing."

* * *

Sirius Black leaned back against the door frame the bedroom being used by Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. With a bit of a smile on his face, he watched as the three kids at on their beds and talking. With the human girl who had previously been Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig.

The awkward moment of Harry seeing her in human form for the first time earlier was certainly something Sirius couldn't possibly forget, even if he wanted to. Hedwig gently clutched the sides of his godson's arms, as though she was still an owl, and was just overjoyed to see Harry after months of being away for him. It took quite sometime before Harry's nervousness subsided and the shade of pink that engulfed his body faded. He was still in a state of bewilderment to see that beautiful girl before him was once an owl. It might take longer for him to get over the effects.

As dinner was fast approaching at the time, Harry didn't have much time to ask questions about the situation. At most, all he was able to ask her was how it felt to be human. And in that sweet, gentle voice of hers, she explained how it was still pretty hard to get used to in having to learn so many different things that humans did normally. She had, though, come around to accept that she had not been an owl all her life while she still didn't know how she ended up becoming one in the first place.

At six o'clock the doorbell rang, resulting in the portrait of the late Mrs. Walburga Black screaming bloody murder again. In reaction, Hedwig had pulled Harry into a clutching embrace. While she thought nothing of it, perhaps in part of her reflexes being involuntary, Harry started to blush again. Being held in the arms of such a beautiful woman, even if she had before been the owl that he was quite fond and affectionate about. And despite the obvious annoyance he was feeling every time someone continued to ring the doorbell, Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw.

He definitely knew the feeling.

They went downstairs to see that it was Hermione who had rang the doorbell. She was being greeted by the the Weasleys and Tonks as Harry and Sirius reached the bottom. Harry was quite surprised to see her here as he remembered her saying that she was going to spend Christmas with her family skiing. Hermione was about to explain when she stopped speaking and stared at the stairs in complete, utter disbelief. The Weasley children looked over to see what was up and they too displayed shock. Ron and the twins began to blush shades of pink on their cheeks.

Hedwig just giggled, obviously not familiar of the concept of flattery humans displayed, as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry displayed a nervous smile as he watched his friends speechless at the sight of the woman who had before been his snowy owl. Sirius displayed a nervous grin, though more so with the sniggering Tonks was trying to hide from others seeing. Mrs. Weasley just fussed over how beautiful Hedwig looked in the dress.

Dinner was quite an experience, as Sirius could recall. Much of the attention was definitely on Hedwig. Ron looked as though he was completely frozen still, staring at the woman sitting at the table with him and his family. It appeared the twins were privately gushing over how gorgeous she was and wondered where else they could find snowy owls like her to transform into humans and court. Ginny just shook her head with disgust at how all her brothers were acting. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks were going over the various clothing the latter had bought for Hedwig earlier, Molly wanting Hedwig to appear more ladylike while Tonks wanted her to be modernized. Only Harry and Hermione actually engaged in discussion with Hedwig, asking her more questions about how she was adapting to being a human.

Sirius would try to contain his shyness whenever she made mention of him being quite helpful to her.

As they all finished dinner, Harry and Hermione still had questions to ask and Hedwig was more than willing to answer. They went up to the bedroom they used, Hermione dragging the frozen Ron up with her. Though privacy was not any sort of issue, Sirius volunteered himself to watch the door. In truth, he wanted to watch Harry and Hedwig together without feeling as though he was intruding. He wanted his godson to feel comfortable in being able to talk with her by himself.

As he watched, a kind of smile appeared on his face. The enchanting glow that was about Hedwig made it difficult to really study her features. As he watched her speaking rather happily with his godson, he sensed that there was a motherly aspect to her. While she was a beautiful woman, he couldn't help but figure her to appear like one who was in their late-twenties to early-thirties, should one look to take their age into consideration of her features. The mannerisms she displayed were that of someone who cherished Harry and treated him with gentle kindness similar to how Molly is to her children.

As Hedwig meant so much to Harry having been the first being for him to call a friend, it was obvious that he meant just as much to her. The way she spoke to him, the way she reacted to his words, the way her eyes seemed to have a glow to them. The kind of things a caring person would have for the other.

Qualities Sirius could remember seeing in Lily.

Moments later, Hedwig yawned in her sweet and pretty way, making the boys blush, and announced that she was going to sleep. After saying her good nights to the three children she walked over to Sirius and was accompanied by him out of the room. They walked over to the stairs to begin their ascent upward.

"Sirius," she said. He found it to be rather sudden and almost blushed himself at being spoken to. By her. "Why do you want me to sleep in your bed while you sleep some... somewhere else?" The way her face looked when she tried to say and pronounce "somewhere" sent goosebumps up his spine. He didn't know why.

"Um..." he began to reply. Then he coughed and swallowed. "Uh... I've been... well... taught that it is customary for a man to let a woman sleep in the bed if there is but only one. And, um... besides... I don't mind sleeping on the floor again."

"But don't you feel not comfortable on the floor?" she asked.

He wondered why he found her cute when she spoke incorrect grammar.

"Believe me, I'm barely comfortable as it is being here in the first place," he answered. "That I'd feel a lot better knowing you're sleeping a bed. Merlin knows I would never hear the end of it if Molly thought I didn't at least get a bed for you."

"Oh, okay," she said. There was silence between the two as the reached the top of the stairs and made their way toward his bedroom that in moments time would temporarily become hers. "Oh, Tonks told me a name I can use in case people ask me what my name is. She said I should try _Helena Willows_."

"Helena Willows, eh?" Sirius repeated. He thought about it and then shrugged. Better than telling people her named was simply Hedwig. "Well, it's certainly better than any of the ones I would've been able to think up. Then again, I couldn't even come up with one." He watched her giggle at this, making his heart beat just a little faster and his cheeks began to feel warmer.

"Well then thank you, Sirius," she said with a gentle smile. "I hope you have a good night." She slowly turned to the open the door and walk into the bedroom. After watching her close the door behind her, he stood in place for some time.

"Hope you have a good night, too," he said in a small whisper.

He wished James was here to antagonize him mercilessly.

* * *

And here we go. Hedwig arrives. As mentioned previously, my visual idea behind the look I'm going for with Hedwig is based on a design done wonderfully by my friend GoblinQueeen. The artwork is actually on her deviantART page if you want to take a look. I believe it's called "Hedwig: Humanity's Light." Let me just say, before I forget, that lack of logical consistency were bound the happen the minute I went forward with writing this story to begin with. While I am a fan of the series, reading the books and watching the movies, I cannot say that I would be able to get everything correct. Especially when we're dealing with a story that is obviously AU. In the end, all I can do is the best that I can while trying to keep pace with the story I want to tell while at the same time relying on the books and movies to help me as a guide. As for divergence from canon, I'm starting to see that it's actually working it's over in stages. I will say right off the bat that, as far as how Harry's venture is concerned, my story won't diverge all that much really. It's the events that surround him that will be different. And while it hasn't been all that big yet, believe me, changes are coming. So keep on reading and keep on spreading the word, folks. And don't forget the reviews. The more readers and reviews, the better.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

There was anything but a positive face on Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger as they entered the fifth floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. In visiting Ron and Ginny's father, Arthur, for a little Christmas cheer, they decided to make a quick trip to the tearoom so as to avoid going def from Ron and Ginny's mother, Molly, yelling her lungs off at her husband for daring to use Muggle remedies earlier. Their twin brothers, Fred and George, took pleasure in watching such an event take place and stayed behind.

On their way up a rickety staircase lined with portraits of brutal-looking Healers, they accidentally entered the fourth floor. It was here that they found what had become of ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Gilderoy Lockhart as well as Neville Longbottom's family. While Harry and Ron didn't care too much about what happened to Lockhart, all were quite taken aback with what they saw happened to the Longbottoms.

While the others sat together at a table they selected, Harry opted to be alone and stand in a corner for a while. They somewhat understood, given that it appeared he and Neville seemed to be sharing a rather similar situation. Harry's parents were dead, Neville's parents tortured into insanity and now permanent residents of St. Mungo's. Two parents who lost their parents to the acts and deeds of He Who Must Not Be Named.

Seeing what happened moments ago dampened Harry's mood. He had always mentally told himself the past four years that very few, if any, could understand what he was going through emotionally. Then there was Neville. Harry imagined that his fellow housemate's situation was on par with where he was. In fact, he could imagine it was worse.

To live the rest of your life knowing that while your parents were alive, they were tortured to the point that they would never remember who you were. To be able to see them for what would otherwise be times of celebration like birthdays and Christmas, only for them to be dismissed in that they had no comprehension or emotional attachment to you or these things. It was as though Neville's parents might as well be dead if not for their bodies remaining active and alive. Just without any sense or comprehension of anything. Including their own son.

This line of thinking certainly got Harry to once again examine his own feelings of his situation. Ever since he could remember, he had always wished he wasn't an orphan. For his parents to be alive and not dead. Seeing the Longbottoms showed him that such things don't necessarily have happy results. Neville's parents are alive and not dead. But they know nothing of ever even having a son. As Sirius had put it, they were suffering a fate worse than death. The psychological and emotional pain Neville must go through every second of his life because of it was sure to be unbearable.

And to be able to continue on with his life despite all this.

Harry felt that Neville was far stronger than he ever will be.

Noticing that his cup of tea was empty, he decided to get some more. Maybe even a sesame cake or two while he was at it. He slowly walked over to the table and began pouring another cup. As he was adding sugar cubes to his tea, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the two adults standing casually at the end of the table.

"The brooms are getting faster these days," said the voice that sounded as though it belonged to a middle-aged woman. "The extra speed is sure to increase the risk of serious injury."

"All the more reason for our new policies, my dear," said the second voice. This one was obviously Scottish and it sounded a little rugged. Belonging to a middle-aged man. "Increased visits here for physicals to ensure they don't shorten their careers. Or worse, shorten their lives."

"All the more reason I could never get into Quidditch, really," said the woman. "Too violent for me. It's almost as bad as what the Muggles do for sports. Do you know that in America their version of what they call football sees them physically hitting each other all the time? Just to catch some oddly shaped object."

"Quidditch never was for the weak of heart," the man said. It seemed there was an added chuckle when he spoke. "It does, though, provide a living. People like to see skill and talent on display. To be amazed at seeing someone who can do the extraordinary that test one's strength and will. Thus, we have sports."

"Well, if you ask me, I'm just surprised you retired in one piece," said the woman.

"Oh, I've got my share of cuts and bruises, my dear," the man laughed. "I didn't retire unscratched. I just so happen to have recognized when it was time for me to leave the game, that's all."

"And I'm glad you did, Mr. MacPherson," the woman said. The mentioning of the name certainly caught Harry's ear and full attention. "Any way, I'll be sure to let you know how Mr. Jason is doing, okay?"

"I'm sure the boss would appreciate that very much, ma'am," said the man called Mr. MacPherson.

Harry glanced up to watch as the woman, who appeared to be someone who worked here, made her leave while the man remained in his spot. In front of the man was where the pile of sesame cakes were stacked. Harry started to ache for one all of a sudden. He gave a sigh. He might as well ask.

"Excuse me," he said as he reached for a sesame cake. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you _Liam MacPherson_?"

The man looked over to him casually. He took a minute to look at his speaker and nodded with a grin. "You're not rude at all, my boy," he said. He seemed quite laid back. "And yes, I am Liam MacPherson. Which makes you Harry Potter, if I'm not mistaken."

Harry was a bit taken aback upon hearing this. Almost dropping the sesame cake in his hand. Then again, he felt that he shouldn't have been surprised in the first place. His face had been plastered left and right in numerous papers in the Wizarding Community after all.

"Yes, I am, sir," he said.

"Please, don't call me sir," Liam said with a chuckle. "Makes me feel too old. Knowing I'm in my fifties doesn't help though. And my youngest niece is starting to get too heavy for me to carry."

As Liam took another sip of his tea, Harry couldn't help but picture him in his mind. Imagining what it must've looked like for a younger Cho Chang to be picked up by her uncle. The thought of Cho as a little girl lightened his mood a bit, as did the thought of her at all. How he would like that to be the most dominant thought in his head for the rest of his life.

"Speaking of my nieces," Liam said rather suddenly. "Cho has spoken quite fondly of you." Harry was sure he was about to blush. She talked about him. Fondly. "Told me that you're a well meaning person and that you're also a hell of a Seeker."

"I try," Harry said, almost rather clumsily. Still trying to recover from being told that his girlfriend thought fondly of him by her uncle. "That's all I do when I play, really."

"That's all we can ever do in Quidditch, really," Liam said. "To try. If you were to think otherwise, you're either foolish or in way over your head." He took another sip of his tea before turning to face Harry directly. "So Harry, what brings you to St. Mungo's on a lovely Christmas day?"

"Oh," Harry uttered, trying to shake himself from being lost in being told that Cho thought fondly of him by her uncle. "Mr. Weasley's here. Couple floors down. And his family have been very kind to me these past few years."

"I see," Liam nodded with understanding.

"If you don't mind me asking," Harry said. "How come you're here on Christmas?"

"Part of the job," Liam answered with a casual shrug. "Still work for the Tornadoes under some silly title like Executive Vice President of Quidditch Operations. Don't ask me what it means. You're better off asking our esteemed Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Any way, part of my job is to check up on our injured players being treated here."

Harry remembered Cho telling him about how part of her family's Christmas included having to wait for her uncle to arrive before they could have dinner and thus move into their presents. "How many players are here?" he asked.

"Usually two or three during Christmas," Liam answered. "This year is two. One of our Chasers, Douglas Alexander, and one of our Beaters, Mitchell Ryan. Heavy collision from a preseason game earlier this year against the Arrows involving two of their Beaters and one of their Chasers. Pretty bad, really. I convinced the boss that our boys should be out for the remainder of the season. Turned out to be a smart decision on our part."

The way his imagination was running, Harry decided not to ask what happened to the Arrows players.

"My visits here don't last all very long, really," Liam added. "Just a check on how they're recovering and some questions with the Healers. Then I'm off to spend the rest of Christmas with my family at my sister's."

Christmas at the Changs. Christmas with Cho.

Lost in his thoughts again.

"So you and Cho are good friends, eh?" Liam asked.

"Oh, yes," Harry replied rather rapidly. He coughed in the hopes that it would help him retake control of himself. "Yes, we're good friends. Pretty good. Very good friends." He wanted to kick himself right then and there. Now he was feeling nervous just talking about her to her uncle.

Liam chuckled. "I can tell that you are," he said. "She told me that your a wonderful person for her to have met and couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts just to see you again."

Harry was quite sure that that he might be blushing and that Cho's uncle would be able to see it. However, if Liam MacPherson did notice it, he was not letting it on as he took another sip of his tea.

"H-How often does she talk about me?" Harry dared to ask.

Liam shrugged. "She's been back from Hogwarts for only a couple days now," he answered. "And I've only seen her once since when she arrived at King's Cross. But, as I said, she spoke of you even in her letters. Part of the reason why I'm very much looking forward to seeing the next Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game."

Harry's green eyes shot wide open. "Y-You're going to see us play?" he asked in a rather low whisper.

Liam chuckled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said after taking another sip of his tea. "I missed the last game because of an international game the Tornadoes played in Canada. This time, I'm making sure I go. I help whenever Cho asks for some training here and there. And it's no secret what an amazing talent you are. As far as I can see, my niece playing against you is a match worth traveling the globe to see. At least, I would."

Harry suddenly found himself quite speechless. He was in a state of awe to hear Liam MacPherson, who Cho told him was a league MVP, member of a league championship team, and member of the British national team, say he couldn't wait to see him and Cho play against one another in a game of Quidditch.

It was sometime before he managed to notice that his friends were waiting for him so that they could return to check on Mr. Weasley. "Oh..." he uttered before clearing his throat. "I think I have to go."

"Seems I need to make my leave, too," Liam said, checking the time on his watch. "Well, it was certainly a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry." He extended his right hand out for him to shake.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. MacPherson," Harry said. He accepted the handshake with a smile. "Merry Christmas to you."

"And Merry Christmas to you, too," Liam said. He did so with a grin and a wink before walking off in the opposite direction of where Harry's friends were waiting. Harry watched him leave and stared at his direction for a moment longer before finally heading toward his impatient friends.

"Take forever, why don't you," Ron groaned as they headed down the rickety staircase back to the first floor. "Who were you talking to that took so bloody long?"

"You wouldn't believe me," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yes I would," Ron said. He sounded as though he was pleading Harry to tell him.

"Ron, you haven't exactly have been all that believing in Harry as much as you think," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Remember the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament?"

"So I was jealous," Ron said defensively to his sister. "I came around, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, Ron," Hermione said, interjecting herself into the conversation. "Although you still won't believe that Viktor Krum and I are just friends."

"How am I supposed to know you two didn't spend some quality time together over the summer?" Ron asked back. "You and your folks do a lot of traveling during the break. Perhaps you met him one day and decided not to tell us about it."

"This is exactly what your sister is talking about, Ron," Hermione said, getting very aggravated.

As they reached the first floor and passed through the double doors, Harry decided that he needed to say something before the bickering between his friends got real hostile.

"I was talking to Liam MacPherson," he said.

Ron came to a full stop, turned and faced Harry. His jaw had dropped as far as it could go. His eyes staring at him with great disbelief. "Liam MacPherson?" he managed to utter following a moment of silence. "You were talking to Liam MacPherson?"

"Yeah," Harry said, trying his best to suppress even a chuckle at the face his friend was making.

"Was league MVP the same year he took the Tornadoes to the league championship Liam MacPherson?" Ron asked again.

"Cho's uncle Liam MacPherson?" Hermione asked at the same time.

"Yes and yes," Harry said, this time unable to hold back a chuckle. "The same Liam MacPherson."

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said with a hint of excitement. While most knew Ron was no where near a fan of the Tutshill Tornadoes, he still respected great players regardless of what team they played for. And the credentials of Liam MacPherson overshadowed him having played for the Tornadoes. "What did you two talk about?"

Harry shrugged. He might as well say it. "Says he wants to be at the next Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match," he said. After showing off a grin, he walked around his friend and made his way to Mr. Weasley's room.

He didn't need to turn around and see to know that Ron turned pale white hearing that someone like Liam MacPherson would see him play. Hermione and Ginny were forced to drag his frozen form to follow Harry. He couldn't help himself in letting out another chuckle with this picture in his head.

Although he wondered why Ginny bit her bottom lip rather hard when Hermione mentioned Cho by name.

* * *

Sirius Black knew perfectly well that there were two emotions Hedwig was feeling at the moment. Sadness and anger. Both relating to the news that Alastor Moody had bought a snowy owl for Harry to use from now on. To say that she was not comfortable with this was nothing less of an understatement.

"But... But... But why could Mr. Moody not turn me back?" she asked. It was a mixture of a plea and a demand.

Sirius took a deep breath. "It is felt that it would be best if you didn't turn back into an owl right now," he answered as calmly as he could. Merlin knew he had never been in a situation like this where he had to try to calm down an enraged woman like Hedwig. Especially one who months ago was a snowy owl.

"Why not?" she whined rather loudly.

Sirius took another deep breath. "We feel that because you were not born an owl we should try to figure out who you are," he tried his best to answer. "Harry needs regular correspondence and, unfortunately, your situation does not allow for that."

"But... But I been Harry's owl f-four years!" she yelled. She was getting very huffy, which didn't make things easier for him to try to explain to her why she could no longer be an owl.

"Just because you won't be his owl doesn't mean he'll be any less caring of you," Sirius said. It was one thing to say things that would ease his godson. It was another to say even any thing to a woman.

He was starting to see how James and Lily never really got off to a positive start.

"How can you be sure?" Hedwig cried. "He might like this one better than me!"

"I highly doubt that," Sirius said. A hint of annoyance could be recognizable in the tone of his voice, but he was sure she wouldn't know it. "Look, just think about it for a moment. You can talk to Harry. Be able to carry out conversations with you. He will be able to understand what you are saying, so he would be able to listen to you. Not this other owl. Understand?"

It was some time before he watched her nod slowly and nervously. He knew words were not going to be enough to convince her that his words would ring true. But he couldn't think of any other way to get through to her.

"While he wouldn't be able to... um..." Sirius started to say. Until he realized what he was going to say. He coughed and tried to prevent himself from blushing before he continued. "... To stroke your feathers... he, um... You see, we have this... We do something called, uh... called hugs... and, uh... I-It's similar to stroking feathers... but that the affection one has from having their feathers stroked is equally shared..."

There was no doubt in his mind that that was the single worst explanation of what a hug was that he could ever come up with.

After hearing such excuse for the stringing together of words, Hedwig stared at him with understandable perplexity. Not even any one who had truly been a human all their life would have understood what a single word he said.

He was afraid she was going to ask the question.

"Can you... show me... hug?" she asked.

The question he was afraid she was going to ask.

It was painfully obvious how pink his cheeks had become, though he knew Hedwig still hadn't understood how a human looked or felt shy. After all, she was asking what a hug looked like. Sirius thought about grabbing something like a pillow and using that as an example. But it wouldn't get across his meaning of how Harry would still care for her even thought she was now a human. There was just something to actually feeling the warmth and affection from an embracing with someone you cared about.

He would have to actually hug her in order for her to understand.

"Um..." he uttered unconsciously. The shade of pink on his cheeks deepened upon realizing he made a noise. "Can..." He coughed nervously. "Can you, uh... Could you bear with me for a moment...?"

Hedwig just stood there. Though not looking perplexed, she was no less unsure about what exactly Sirius was going to do. And yet was willing to let him explain in a way he felt he knew best.

If James was watching this, he would be on the floor, clutching his stomach with pain while laughing hysterically.

Sirius slowly stepped toward her. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful that she didn't understand or have an inkling of an idea as to why he was acting the way he was. She just stood there, waiting for him to do what he was going to do. By the time he was within literally inches of her, his cheeks were so warm he thought he was going to just suddenly combust.

"Okay, um..." he uttered nervously. "You, uh... You raise your arms... like this..." He slowly raised his arms to around his chest level. He was quite sure they shook a couple times. He watched her do the same, the look on her face still that of not knowing what was going on and still doing it. Now comes the most nerve wrecking part. "Okay... Now, uh... Now you... you move in so that... that... t-that your bodies are... t-touching..."

He was quite sure that any minute was either going to faint or something horrible was going to happen to him physically. It was a painfully slow process for him to finally allow his body touch hers in any way. Hedwig still looked rather indifferent about the whole thing, not even able to understand why he was acting this way.

If Lily was watching this, she would be howling with laughter in seeing Sirius Black of all people be this way around a woman.

And he knew they still weren't finished. Even though no one else was around to see this, it didn't make him feel any less uncomfortable about this.

"Now you, um..." he said, followed another cough. "Now you, uh... you close your arms... a-around the... other... person..." He was a lot slower at doing that then she was. By now his cheeks were so hot that it would be almost impossible for him not to be blushing. "The, uh... The e-effect of the hug... can be f-felt when you... g-gently t-tighten each other's b-bodies... t-together..." He felt her doing just that. Gently tightening her embrace upon him.

If James and Lily were watching this, tears would be flowing out of their eyes they would be laughing so hard.

"This feels good," Hedwig said in a rather sweet tone.

"Yeah, really," Sirius said breathlessly. So this was what it was like to be in James' shoes whenever he was in one of those moods where he was complete over the deep end for Lily.

"And this I do with Harry?" she asked curiously.

"Y-Yeah," he answered, followed by a cough. "Just, uh... Just know that while it's... it's comfortable... one can feel a little uncomfortable if you, uh... squeeze too tight or you... you hug them for too long."

"Oh," she said. "Okay. Have we been in hug for too long?"

Sirius didn't answer immediately. Part of him actually wanted to remain in her embraced for quite a long while. Where this part of him came from he didn't know.

"I, uh..." he hesitated to say. He took a moment before a took a deep breath. "I think you got the idea of what a hug is."

Hedwig released her embraced rather casually while Sirius was quite unsure with how swiftly or how slowly he wanted to let go of her and then back away. He didn't know if he should be fortunate that she didn't understand why he was so red from head to toe. That part of him that wanted to remain her embrace came back to tell him to do it again so that she would get the hand of it. Now he really wanted to know where the hell this part of him came from.

"So, um..." he managed to utter. "So that's a hug. Which you and Harry can share now that you're a human."

Hedwig appeared quite content with this. Being able to do things that she couldn't have done with Harry before when she was an owl. She suddenly went back to a somber mood as she sighed.

"But I won't get to see him as often," she said.

In some ways, it was as if Sirius was dealing with a child. Though he never knew how to deal with children younger teenagers. He never really had a chance to.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Look, I know it's going to be tough," he said. "The bond you have for him is quite strong and you feel that being away from him for so long will make it disappear. Believe me, Harry cherishes every bond his makes. You, especially. He will be longing for your company just as much as you long for is. He won't forget you. Alright?"

It took a moment before Hedwig finally nodded slowly.

"Besides," Sirius began to add. "I doubt he'd have the same kind of attachment to this Hedwig he has for you. Moody said the shop didn't have any more female snowy owls that looked like you did, so he had to buy a male."

Hedwig raised a curious brow. "No other female looked like me?" she asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Moody said that you were unique," he answered. "They said that a typical female snowy owl had dark scalloping. You were completely white, like a male snow owl."

Hedwig looked quite confused. After some time of thought, she looked back over to Sirius with a smile. "So I was unique even as an owl?" she asked.

"You're definitely the most unique creature I've ever met," Sirius replied.

He blushed suddenly in realization of what he said.

* * *

"You _met _Harry?" Cho Chang asked her uncle in shock. She watched as he started laughing rather heartily at the way she was reacting. Whether she meant for it to make it obvious or not, it was clear she and Harry were more than just very good friends.

"I was just as surprised to see him there myself," Liam MacPherson said with an additional chuckle.

Cho dropped herself into a sitting position on her bed. Her uncle slanting against the door frame of her bedroom. Cho noticed during Christmas dinner hours before that there was something he wasn't mentioning as he kept looking at her with a wicked grin on his face. Him having met Harry Potter earlier in the day would certainly fit as such a piece of information.

"What did you two talk about?" she asked anxiously.

Her uncle shrugged. "Nothing too much," he said. "I still had a job to do and he was there in support of his friends. If anything, we talked about the friendship you two share." Cho couldn't help but blush a light pink on her cheeks. Harry talked to her uncle about their relationship. She would have buried her face in her pillow if she wasn't curious as to what they talked about. "We also talked a little bit about Quidditch. Like how I will be at the next Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game."

Cho sat up quite suddenly. This was the first she ever heard anything like this. "You're going to see us play?" she asked.

Her uncle started to laugh again. "That was his response," he said. "Yes, I'll be seeing you two play. Was able to convince the boss that it would serve as a scouting trip. Personally, it's just an excuse to see my niece play against Harry Potter."

Cho's excitement suddenly turned. She appeared to be quite reluctant after hearing him speak his last statement. He wanted to see her play against The Harry Potter. _The Boy Who Lived_. The identity Harry didn't want to be associated with. The identity she didn't want to see Harry be associated with. She bit her bottom lip for a moment before deciding to address the issue.

"Um..." she began nervously. "Uncle Liam. I'm happy that would come to see us play. Really. It's just... well..." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I'd rather it not be that you want to see me play against Harry because of who he is known as."

"You're right," her uncle said almost immediately. "I'm not watching my niece play _The Boy Who Lived_. I'm watching two really good Seekers face off in a competitive game of who's the better player." That statement made her feel a little bit better. "I will say that as much as saying to my boss that my being there will be a scouting trip, I get the feeling it might actually become so."

"What do you mean?" Cho asked curiously.

"Well, there's no denying the talent that will be on display in the game," her uncle explained. "You, of course, taking the lessons I've given you and developed your own style of play in the process. You've told me some really good things about your captain, Roger Davies. A Chaser worth looking into, given the success Ravenclaw has had under his leadership. I hear the Weasley twins are some of the finest Beaters the school has ever seen. And then there's Harry."

He didn't speak another word. And both knew that he didn't need to.

Even outside of Hogwarts, Harry had established himself amongst the Quidditch community as a prodigy. The first student player to ever compete in his first year as a student at Hogwarts and won the first game he played in. His skills were further defined over the years, resulting in helping Gryffindor win in his third year. By then, every Quidditch team in Britain, even the world, were starting to develop plans to recruit him should he choose Quidditch to be his profession in life.

Which would be why it was very easy for his boss to believe that Liam MacPherson would attend the next Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game for scouting purposes. Any and every other team would have done so themselves.

Cho sighed as she looked up at her uncle. "Well, I think I'm going to turn in for the night," she said. "Will I see you again before I have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Hopefully," her uncle said with a shrug. "We'll see what kind of work the boss loads on me before your game. So, until then sweet little niece. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Liam," Cho said happily. She waved as her uncle departed her room and closed the door behind him.

Cho took another sigh as she fell back onto her bed. It was quite a Christmas. The videos of watching her little sister Chun learn how to cook for the first time, with some rather disastrous results, warmed her heart. As did the Christmas dinner her parents made. And now she was hearing that not only did her uncle get the chance to actually meet her boyfriend, but also that he will be attending the next Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game. Which, if Ravenclaw can win against Slytherin, will be for the school championship. As if the day couldn't get any more special.

Then she remembered one more important thing. Harry's present to her.

She rolled over to the foot of the bed, where her school trunk was placed. She quickly opened it up and grabbed the present. She then shifted herself all the way back to the head and sat herself against the wall. She could only imagine what Harry got her for Christmas. Especially given that he couldn't go to Hogsmeade. After staring at the casually wrapped gift, she ripped it open to see what was inside.

She was quite certainly that the feeling that overcame her was that of being breathless.

_I promised a fellow housemate named Colin Creevey not to tell Professor McGonagall about him managing to sneak into the Yule Ball without being the date of an older student in exchange for any and all copies of this photo. This was the only one. So he says. I am certain you will treasure it as much as we both treasure the memory._

_Harry_

Cho watched with a smile on her face as the bewitched photograph played out the dance she shared with Harry during the Yule Ball. This Colin Creevey must be a pretty good photographer. They came out just right and their movements were in sync. She imagined the picture brought to life the scene she, for the past year, could only remember in her head.

She held the framed photograph up to her heart and embraced it as gently as she could. She could not imagine having had a better Christmas gift this year. Or ever even. It touched her heart in such a way that she never wanted to let it go.

Harry Potter was the most romantic person Cho Chang could ever have had the pleasure of meeting.

* * *

Harry Potter didn't mind that his godfather Sirius Black had another gift for him aside from the set of _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_ books he and Remus Lupin gave earlier. What he didn't quite expect was the actual gift itself.

"Your mother wanted for you to one day look back at your first year of life with great fondness," Sirius said. "There were times James and I had to get the damned camera away from her. She said that it was important for you to never forget."

Which was exactly what Harry will not do ever again. He slowly and carefully turned each page of the photo album, watching to take in each and every photograph placed in there. The majority of the pictures were bewitched, allowing him to watch moments come to life in motion.

Him curiously trying to grab his father's wand.

Laughing as Sirius in his dog form trotted circles around him.

His grandfather raising him high in the air.

Their first and only Christmas together.

So many memories. He could finally be able to relive them after years of not even knowing what they looked like. All he had to do was open this book and look inside. It was more than enough for him to feel choked up. The same with his godfather.

"Your father was the one who devised how the album was going to look," Sirius added. "Believing that it made the moments feel much more special if they were placed in a way that would make it seem like you were seeing a story unfold."

"It worked," Harry said breathlessly. He was quite sure his green eyes were getting watery.

The only other sound being made in the room was the quiet snores made by the sleeping Ron Weasley. Harry and Sirius were otherwise occupied in their own space. Harry sitting on the side of his bed while Sirius leaned forward from his chair. Both of them smiling at each and every individual picture they saw in the album.

It was the best possible gift Harry could dream of, next to having his parents back.

"There is some pages left at the end," Sirius said. "I leave that up to you to decide what you want to do with those."

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry said. He took a sniff, feeling quite sure that any moment a tear would fall. "Thank you so much."

"It's the least I could do, Harry," Sirius said in return. He placed a hand on his godson's shoulder. "You, more than any one else, deserved it." It was a moment later before he sighed and stood up. "Pleasant dreams, Harry. I'm sure this will help you in having them." He made a pair of pats on Harry's shoulder before he turned to leave the room.

Harry watched his godfather leave for only a moment. When the door closed, he turned right back to the photo album. He was in deep awe and heartfelt breathlessness look at each photograph he saw. It was several pages before he came to the end. He thought about starting over and go through them again, but sleep was slowly making its way into him.

He closed the photo album and placed it in his school trunk. Where he remembered was where he placed the present Cho had given him. He still had one more gift to open. Harry slowly opened the near perfectly wrapped present to discover what his girlfriend had given him. And his heart warmed.

To any other, a simple framed picture would not normally constitute as a treasured gift. But then Harry was not any other. The bewitched picture was of Cho standing in her school robes, smiling as she swayed slowly from one way to another while retaining her gaze upon the camera. Rather at Harry, as he could easily interpret.

He gently ran a finger from the top to the bottom of the frame. This picture was exactly something he wanted. To be able to look upon a picture of her and not have to rely upon his memory. He thought about keeping the picture Colin Creevey took of them at the Yule Ball, but he felt it was better for Cho to have it than him.

Sleep was beginning to take hold, but he wouldn't dare let go of the picture. He slowly fell back into a lying position on the bed, still holding the framed picture of Cho in his hand. He stared for as long as his green eyes would before his slipped into sleep. When that happened, he tried to use whatever conscious strength he had left in his arm to ensure that the picture was gently placed upon his chest.

Harry dreamed of a Christmas with his parents, his godfather, and his girlfriend together. The best dream he ever had.

* * *

A chapter dedicated solely to the spirit of Christmas. A full month after it happens in our realm of reality. Now I can start working on the rest of the stuff. I will say, though, that the scene involving Sirius and Hedwig was born purely out of a review comment of how I should remember that there's another side of Hedwig that I decided to take a peek at. Not sure if I'll actually delve into any further, especially now I'm kicking into the next portion of Order of the Phoenix, but it was a little fun to check out. So any way, continue to read and review folks. Continue to spread the word about the story and don't forget those reviews. I want to read some reviews! The more the better!

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't bother looking up from the document that her attention was focused on when she heard a pair of knocks at her office door. "You may enter," she said.

The respect Amelia commands from the Aurors was second to none. To the point that they themselves set up security measures to ensure she was protected even when she didn't ask for any. Which was why if one was able to knock on their door, they passed what some had considered the toughest security check known to the Wizarding Community. Tougher than the Minister's.

She listened to the door creaking open and then closing before she even glanced up to see who was making their presence before her known. "Ah, Timothy," she said. "Good to see you. You'll have to pardon me if I appear less welcoming at the moment. I have some documents that need reviewing before the next weekly meeting with the head Magical Law Enforcement officials."

"I see," said Timothy Jones, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. "Well, then if I've come at a bad--"

"No, no, Timothy," Amelia said. She then looked up from her documents, leaned back in her leather chair, and removed or monocle. "By all means. Have a seat. Tell me what's on your mind." Timothy did just that, so somewhat nervously.

He was quite young to be a department head. Though the same was certainly said about Percy Weasley being the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. He was just getting comfortable being in charge of the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats section of the department when word was announced that Bartemius Crouch, Sr. had died. Due to his ability to work above and beyond the call of duty, his peers nominated him to be their new department head. He was quite reluctant at first to take the job until his having a conversation with Amelia convinced him he was the only man left in the department qualified for it.

"I don't think it takes much to know what's on my mind, Amelia," Timothy said after a deep breath. "Mine or any one of the other department heads, for that matter." His words spoke true.

"Umbridge putting together her own little group of students to do her bidding," Amelia deduced. This wasn't going to be a jolly sort of conversation she was about to have.

"I mean, I completely understand how she's allowed to have such a group," Timothy said with a nod. "As the Minister wrote, 'It is within the legal rights for the Hogwarts High Inquisitor to gather together students to provide assistance in evaluating the performance of the educators of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to ensure that the education process remains balanced and fair when the Hogwarts High Inquisitor is not prevent for observation.' What concerns us is whether or not what the students under her authority do that might be recognized as a violation of our agreement with the Minister."

Amelia sighed. "You and the others have reason to be concerned," he began. "Umbridge is certainly allowed to have the assistance of students to act as her eyes and ears during her absence from the room to make sure the educators are doing their job properly. The problem for us is lack of evidence. We would need some kind of proof that these students under her authority are doing things that are against the rules we established to her role as High Inquisitor. What's more, she is not obligated to reveal the identity of the students. We would also need proof in order to establish any kind of link between the student and Umbridge before we can even begin to investigate whether the actions of the student was ordered by her as High Inquisitor. In short, my hands are tied."

"So there's nothing you can do?" Timothy asked.

"Not a single thing," she answered. "Without strong evidence, Umbridge is not showing any sort of sign that she is breaking the law. I'm sorry, Timothy."

Timothy nodded and remained silent for a moment. He then took a deep breath a stood up. "Then I guess there is little else to talk about," he said. "Hopefully, this whole thing won't be as bad as were concerned it could be."

"Perhaps," Amelia said. "I'll see you later, Timothy." She watched as he nodded and left the room. Amelia sat back in her chair for sometime, staring into empty space. She then sighed and leaned back forward. "You can take the cloak off now, Hopkins."

Seconds later, a figure removed his invisibility cloak to be revealed as Derek Hopkins. Standing rather silently in the corner before slowly making his way toward the exact same seat the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation was previously sitting in. He sat down rather casually as he faced his superior.

"So now I have something else to do, I see," Hopkins said with a grin. "Spying on children to see who is in our esteemed Senior Undersecretary's little Inquisitorial Squad."

"It's a double-edged swords, Hopkins," Amelia said. "The Minister and Umbridge aren't stupid. They didn't get to where they were without some form of cunning on their end. No doubt whichever students she has on her side will also be looking out for someone who got word to me about her using the punishment quill."

"Then I guess I should take back my comment about how easy this job is," Hopkins joked with a chuckle.

"Just remember that you'll now be on your guard at all times now," Amelia said, rather talking around his last comment. "Your objective has now been expanded to supply proof of students under her authority as well as proof that she is ordering them to do actions that are in violation of our agreement. I have no doubt that when Hogwarts resumes activity tomorrow it will be quite a more interesting venture."

"It certainly will, ma'am," Hopkins said. He was about to put the invisibility cloak back on when he stopped to think for a moment. "Before I forget, how did your niece take to the Christmas present my nephew gave her?"

The smile on Amelia's face showed the question caught her a little off guard, though in a good way. "She liked it very much," she said with a nod as if approving. "And how did he take to her present to him, Hopkins?"

"Oh, I'm sure he liked it very much himself," Hopkins chuckled before disappearing beneath his invisibility cloak.

* * *

The first day of school since the holiday break was interesting to say the least, as far as Cho Chang could tell. It was as though all the members of Dumbledore's Army spent the last three weeks impatiently waiting for the day when they would finally meet again so that they could learn something new. Only she could see that every student who asked Harry Potter about whether or not the next meeting was that evening, they walked away from him in disappointment. She knew right off the bat just by seeing this that there would be no meeting tonight.

So she decided to approach Harry with a different question.

"Shall I jinx him?" she heard Ron Weasley as she approached closer from behind. No surprise that she would find Harry with his friends. It made her feel a little comfortable to know that despite all of Harry's social problems, at least he had friends like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "I can still get him from here." She watched as Ron raised his wand and took aim at someone. She managed to glance over to see that it was the Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith he was to fire upon.

"Forget it," Harry said with a dismal sigh. "It's what everyone's going to think, it's it? That I'm really stup--" She had a good idea what he was about to say. And she didn't want him to feel that way either. So she had to speak up right away.

"Hi, Harry," she said in a pleasant voice. She smiled in watching him turn around instantly and see her with his green eyes. The look on his face as nervously shocked as she knew him to look every time she captured his attention by surprise.

"We'll be in the library, Harry," Hermione said rather firmly. She seized Ron above the elbow and began to drag him off toward the main staircase. Cho was grateful that Hermione instantly recognized that she wanted a private chat with Harry. How any one could imagine Hermione being Harry's girl was beyond her.

"Now why would any one think you're really stupid?" Cho asked as soon as she believed they were alone. She played with a mocked confronting tone. "After all those study sessions we had together."

"I know," Harry said, easing his nervousness a little. She knew it took Harry a little time for him to feel comfortable, and rather casual, around her whenever they were doing something together other than studying. "It's just that..." He was feeling embarrassed, but for an obviously different reason. "I have to take Remedial Potions tonight."

"Remedial Potions?" Cho repeated, quite shocked to hear it be spoken. "I thought you were getting much better in Potions."

"I have," Harry said. "Only Professor Snape still doesn't think that way."

It was no secret to the majority, if not everyone, in Hogwarts that Severus Snape loathed Harry Potter. There was just an air of animosity between them, which she remembered getting a taste of during the Yule Ball. Harry explained to her that much of the reason had to do with that fact that Snape and Harry's father never got along when they were students and it obviously passed over to Snape's treatment of Harry.

Cho sighed. She knew that regardless of how much studying they could do, it would never satisfy Professor Snape. He would always figure some way to make Harry's learning experience in that class miserable. And it didn't necessarily had to apply to his grades. If Snape wanted Harry to take Remedial Potions, he had to take it.

She needed to change the subject to something much lighter. Which she was able to do instantly. "Had a good Christmas?" she asked with a smile. Sure enough, she watched as Harry's mood brightened a bit.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly. "Yeah. Not too bad." He then took a deep breath and looked at her. She could see in his green eyes that there was a sense of great longing. The smile he wore becoming quite pleasant. "Thank you so much for the present."

"Thank you, too," Cho said in return. "I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

"You got me just what I wanted," he said. It was Cho's turn to act nervous as she was quite sure a shade of pink appeared on her cheeks after hearing that statement.

And then they were quiet for some time.

They could care less that there was still afternoon lessons to come.

"I got to meet your uncle," Harry said in breaking the silence.

"So he told me," Cho said with a slight giggle. "He also said he was going to see the next Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game."

"I'll be there," Harry said. There was an air of confidence in his voice as he spoke. "I'll do all that I can to play against you in that next game." She could tell he meant every word.

"I wouldn't doubt it," she said. "Just remember our agreement."

"I won't hold anything back and neither will you," he said with a nod.

"That's right," she said.

Silence once more.

Looking into one another's eyes as if the world around them didn't exist.

"So..." Cho said breathlessly to break the silence. "There's another Hogsmeade trip next month. In case you didn't notice?"

"Hmmm?" Harry uttered. His shy side was returning, but she didn't mind. "Oh! Oh, I haven't checked the notice board since I got back..." She was quite sure that shyness would hit full gear with what she was about to say next.

"It's on _Valentine's Day_..." she said.

Right on cue, Harry's cheek turned pink. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight. She always found him cute looking like this.

"R-Really...?" he said nervously. He coughed. "Well... Then, um..." She watched as he frantically tried to figure what to say or do. She waited patiently. As far as she was concerned, she was no in hurry to go any where. Even afternoon lessons. "I, uh... I mean... Would you... Would you like to go to Hogsmeade... with me... on Valentine's Day...?"

"Harry Potter, are you asking me to a date?" she asked jokingly.

It would technically be their first real date. The time they spent together usually consisted of them held in each other's arms and lazily taking in whatever scene surrounded them. And they usually happened rather spontaneously. This would be the first in which they would spend time together for romantic purposes.

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Y-Yes," he answered. "W-Would you like to go on a date with me... at Hogsmeade... on Valentine's Day...?" There was just something adorable in the way his shyness was displayed just for her. She knew that he meant every word and that his feelings for her were genuine. Too her, that was what made him romantic.

"Why yes," she said. The tone of her voice almost sounded rather seductive. "I would love to go on a date with you... at Hogsmeade... on Valentine's Day." She watched as the blush on his cheeks deepen to a shade of crimson. She rarely teased him like she was, but when she did it was all in good fun. He knew she was just as sincere with him as he was with her.

"Right..." he said, once again breathlessly and nervously. "Well... that's settled then..."

"It's a date," she said, the tone of her voice returning to that of her being sweet and gentle. "I'll see you later, Harry." She tip-toed upward to give him a soft kiss on his blushing cheek, being able to feel just how warm it was. With another smile and light giggle, she turned made her way up the marble staircase to her next class.

"Bye..." she managed to her him say, still in his breathless state.

Cho couldn't believe how she managed three weeks without him.

* * *

With everyone else in the Order of the Phoenix busy with work, Sirius Black was usually alone by himself at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Given that he was a wanted prisoner on the run, he didn't have much of a choice but to stay at the one place he really didn't want to return to. The the whole situation regarding Hedwig came to be. And now he had some kind of company he was more comfortable, and tolerable, with than the house-elf Kreacher.

They were still no closer to figuring out just who and where exactly Hedwig came from. All they knew was that she was definitely a human, but for some unknown reason was transformed into a snowy owl at a very young age. She became Harry's owl until recently, when she mysteriously transformed back into human form. A very beautiful human, he noted. By now, everyone went along with calling her Helena Willows in case she ever had to go out in public. Though it was taking her some time to get used to be called Helena and not Hedwig.

Much of the time spent alone was Sirius doing all he could to help her pass off better as a human. Of course, there were limits to how much he could teach her. After all, she was a woman. He wasn't. He couldn't necessarily teach her things women were and could do. That was a job best left to Molly Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks.

Sometimes, she would strike up conversations with Sirius that was most present on her mind. While it would normally be looked upon as random talk, Sirius saw it as a way to help better her ability of speech. Fixing her grammar whenever he could recognize a mistake and pointing out errors in pronunciation. Not that he was best for the job, just that he was the only one around and he had nothing better to do.

"Sirius," she said as they were finishing dinner in the basement kitchen. A simple steak and eggs, nothing really fancy. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it, Helena," he answered. He noted that she would blink a number of times before finally remembering that she was to be called Helena Willows from then on. Not Hedwig.

"Back over the summer, Harry had me sending letters to a new address," she began. Right away, Sirius had a very good idea where this was going. "He sent me to deliver letters to this girl. Telling me that I should accept any and all hospitality she offered, which she did a lot. And was very nice. Do you know this girl I was delivering letters to?"

Sirius was hesitant to answer, but for a completely different reason than he was sure she had ever seen him. He firmly believed in waiting for Harry to decide himself when it would best for him to explain his love life to any one else. As far as Sirius is concerned, it wasn't his business to know anything about whatever girl his godson had a liking for. Only Helena has some sense of familiarity of this girl. And given that she was still learning the ropes of how to pass as a human, her curiosity was going to get the better of her every time. Much to his discomfort.

"Not really," he finally answered. "It's just that... well... I like to think that this girl... she's none of my business unless Harry wants to talk about it. Which he hasn't."

"What do you mean?" she asked in that cute, curious tone of hers.

This was not going to be easy to explain.

Sirius took a deep breath. "This girl..." he tried to begin. He paused for a minute to make sure he was finding the right words to say. He took another deep breath. "You know affectionate Harry is to you and you are to him, right? Well, he has a similar kind of affection towards her as I'm sure she is towards him. It's just that... their affection for each other could be more..." He was studying her, looking to see if she understood what he was saying and if any kind of reaction was going to come out of her. Nothing really aside from looking as though she was listening with curiosity. "... more intimate..." No change in expression.

"Intimate?" she asked.

This sure was not getting any easier to explain.

"It's, um..." he started to begin again. He wasn't sure if he was blushing or not, nor did he knew if he should be in trying to explain what the word meant. And how it related to Harry in regards to Helena's question. He coughed and cleared his throat before continuing. "It's a kind of... greater level of affection. The affection they feel is such that... well..." Still no change in expression from her. He really wished he could use a metaphor. "They feel as though that they could be in love." He honestly did not want to say that. But when talking to Helena, he really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Love?" she asked. Still in her curious nature.

"Yep," Sirius replied. "Love."

There was a long moment of silence between them. He paid close attention to whatever expression she might make. Instead, it was still the same look of wonder on her face. Then she began to giggle.

"Harry likes a girl that way?" she managed to say.

Sirius rolled his eyes and dropped his head. It was taking a lot for him to not laugh out loud. The pure innocence of how she spoke those words. For some reason, it just made him feel warm inside. A part of him wanted to say that he was also feeling fuzzy, but he wouldn't admit going that far with his feelings.

The familiar sound of the front door opened, followed by the all too familiar sound of Alastor Moody's footsteps. The former Auror soon made his presence known as he peered through the doorway of the basement kitchen. He grunted a little before stepping inside. He was followed by Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Ms. Willows," Alastor said, rather as an announcement. As Sirius noted again, it took her several blinks and staring with confusion before realizing that she was being addressed. "We would appreciate if you provided company to Tonks and Mrs. Weasley for a moment. Something we need to discuss with Sirius for a moment in private."

"Come on, Helena," Tonks said with a bit of excitement as she grabbed the other by the arm.

Sirius knew that Helena enjoyed Tonks' company as she was the only female around who would be considered one of equal generation. Not that she also liked being with Mrs. Weasley, it was just that she could relate better with Tonks. He watched the two girls head out of the basement kitchen just as the still recovering Arthur Weasley managed to enter.

"Seems rather important if you didn't want Helena in the room to hear it," Sirius said in a sarcastic tone. "Let me guess, the snowy owl Moody here got to replace her as Harry's owl also managed to transform into a human."

"There was a big escape at Azkaban hours ago," Kingsley said, cutting right to the point. Sirius promptly dropped his previous attitude and leaned in while the others took their seats around the table. "Ten broke out. Among them was Bella."

"Figures," Sirius said with a sigh. Bellatrix Lestrange. If there was one cousin who could fit the bill for being a spokeswoman for insanity, it would be her. "How did they do it?"

"Exactly what we feared," Lupin said. "The Dementors have joined up with the Dark Lord."

"The Dementors left their posts, allowing Bella and those who would join to escape rather easily," Moody added before taking a swig of his flask. "Just don't expect the Minister to be making that the story he'll announce to the press tomorrow morning."

"Pinning it on me, eh?" Sirius grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Makes perfect sense. Blame the guy who, as far as everyone else in the Wizarding Community knows, is still a wanted fugitive in league with Voldemort."

"You were the first to escape from Azkaban, Sirius," Arthur noted.

"Not much of an accomplishment to be proud of, if you ask me," Sirius retorted. "I just happen to have the worst luck in the world. Somebody was bound to do it and it's unfortunate that it ended up being me."

"The Minister wants to set up a task force to hunt them down," Kingsley said, returning to the main topic they were discussing. "Because he is strongly going by the belief that you are rallying old Death Eaters, he's trying to convince Madam Bones that I should be provided with additional men to assist me in my search for one."

"Well, that ought to be a fun venture," Sirius said with an attempt at a chuckle. "Trying to convince your fellow Aurors how exactly you've been spending your time locating my whereabouts while making sure they're off your back so that you could meet with me in private. It's any wonder I never considered a career in the Ministry."

"You sure are in a joking mood this evening, Sirius," Lupin said curiously with a raised brow.

"Like I can do much else," Sirius snorted. "Stuck in the very place I'd rather burn down if I had the chance simply because any other location in the world would be too dangerous. Even places outside of Ministry jurisdiction."

"Can you think of some place Bella would go that would be ideal for Death Eaters to gather?" Moody asked, getting right to the point as usual. Hard to not answer a man whose eye could easily force people to confess anything on the spot just by the fear of what they believe it could do.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment," Sirius sighed. "The sisters' home went to Andromeda despite her being estranged for marrying her Muggle-born husband. Bella marrying Rodolphus placed her in his family's estate and Narcissa moved into with her husband Lucius. Old Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella didn't have much of a choice but to give their house to Dromeda, who at the time didn't reveal she was dating Ted."

"Why not Bella's home?" Arthur asked.

"Too dangerous for Death Eaters to meet in secret," Kingsley said, shaking his head. "The Lestrange estate would be the first place we would go and be constantly surveying. The second hers or any Death Eater's presence is identified, we would swoop in and nab them just as quickly."

"How come this place isn't being surveyed then?" Lupin asked.

"Though Sirius is publicly labeled a Death Eater, his hatred for his family is just as well know," Kingsley answered. "With the Fidelius Charm in effect, it creates the belief that he was successful in destroying this place while we use it as our headquarters."

"If only I really did do exactly that," Sirius grunted.

"Then you wouldn't have a place to hide," Lupin retorted. He ignored the sneer look his friend was giving him as he returned to the main topic. "So that leaves us with an extra bit of problem to deal with. We now have to keep our eyes and ears open regarding any information that relate to the actions and whereabouts of the escaped Death Eaters. If we're lucky, they just might lead us to some evidence we can use to prove to the Ministry that Voldemort is back."

"The next time that flea-bitten excuse for a being Mundungus drops by, let him know," Moody said to Sirius. "I'm afraid that because of this you won't be seeing us as often."

"Joy," Sirius said sarcastically. He sat back to watch the others leave when something caught his eye. Looks like there was more than they were telling. "Something on your mind, Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley froze in place. He seemed reluctant to do anything, either answer Sirius or ignore the question completely. The others watched him to see what he would end up doing. He sighed before slowly sitting back down in his chair. He took another moment as it appeared he was collecting his thoughts.

"A friend of mine was killed," Arthur said. "Broderick Bode... He's an Unspeakable... He was at St. Mungo's... Chocked to death by a potted-plant of all things..."

"Potted-plant?" Sirius asked.

"The Healer in his charge thought it was a Flitterbloom," Moody explained. "Turned out to be a Devil's Snare in disguise."

There was something about this Sirius didn't like. "Any reason why someone would want to kill Bode?" he asked.

"Well, Augustus Rookwood was an Unspeakable until we found out he was a Death Eater," Moody said with a shrug. "Probably figured Bode got him arrested and wanted revenge."

Sirius ignored the answer. Instead, his mind was working on another thought. "Arthur gets attacked in the Department of Mysteries.." he said aloud. "A wizard working for the Department of Mysteries gets killed by a Devil's Snare disguised as Flitterbloom..." After a moment, the others started to catch on in line of thinking.

"Could be just a coincidence," Lupin said in the hopes of dispelling the thought all were now sharing.

"With Voldemort back, I'd prefer to take a page from Moody's book and be suspicious of coincidences," Sirius said.

"And it brings up the question we should all be thinking about," Moody said. "What's in the Department of Mysteries that Voldemort is after?" There was a moment of silence between them as they pondered the question.

"Perhaps the Ever-Locked Room?" Kingsley suggested.

"What's in there any way?" Lupin asked.

"Even most of the Ministry don't know what's in there," Arthur replied. "Not even an Alohomora spell could unlock it."

"I get the feeling Dumbledore might know what's in there," Sirius said. The thought of something else Dumbledore might know that would be related in some form to Harry's plight and not speaking a word about it didn't please him.

"Maybe," Moody said. "But even then, would that be what Voldemort would go through the trouble of attacking Arthur and killing an Unspeakable to go after?"

"I think it's safe to say that Voldemort will be willing to do anything to achieve his goal," Sirius said. "It just so happens he's very good and making sure the right people do not suspect he's alive. But for the sake of belief that it's not the Ever-Locked Room he's after, what else is in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Thought Chamber, Space Chamber, Death Chamber, Time Chamber, and the Hall of Prophecy," Kingsley answered.

"Very little that would interest him more than the Ever-Locked Room, I would imagine," Lupin said.

"Wouldn't hurt to get a good look at them any way," Moody said. "You never know what you'll find unless you see for yourself. I'll talk to Tonks and see if she has any friends working there."

"If I get the chance, I'll have a look myself," Kingsley said.

After some further discussion regarding the issue, the others stood up and made their leave. Sirius remained, sitting his chair and lost in his thoughts. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"What are you hiding from Harry, Dumbledore?" he asked in a voice that was almost inaudible.

* * *

Cho Chang was putting the finishing touches to her History of Magic homework. She decided to complete her studies near the fireplace of the Ravenclaw common room and was quite content with getting everything done before going to bed. She knew it was nearly ten o'clock at night, but she was determined to be finished. The mind frame of nearly every student who had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

She began closing her books when she noted a shadow appeared before her. She looked to see the figure standing in front of the fireplace, obviously trying to get her attention. It was Marietta Edgecombe. Cho had come to completely forget about her ever since Dumbledore's Army first met. She wished it had stayed that way.

"About time," Marietta sighed as the two made eye contact. "I've been trying to talk to you for months. You wouldn't even answer my letters during the break."

"I was hoping you would take the hint," Cho said. She slumped back into her seat on the couch, seeing as how her friend would not let her walk off just like that. It takes a lot of distraction to get away from a conversation with Marietta. Distractions that were, unfortunately, not available.

"It's just that I'm worried about you, Cho," Marietta said in a pleading tone. "Worried that you're falling into the kind of trouble Professor Umbridge has warned us about." The lecture again. Cho knew that Marietta had spent the last few months being a vocal champion to whatever cause set forth by their current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She would be able to avoid it before because she was able to escape into her circle of friends. She had to get herself out this time.

"Marietta, I really don't have time for this," Cho said as she began to stand. "I just finished my homework and I would very much like to go to bed and get some sleep for tomorrow." She turned and made her way out of the common room.

"Why are you doing this, Cho?" Marietta said, following in pursuit. "Why aren't you being concerned about the terrible influence being spread by Harry Potter? Don't you care that if you don't take a stand you're career will be in jeopardy?"

Cho paused as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She rolled her eyes to face her friend. "Take a stand over what?" she asked in a rather demanding tone. "So things have happened in Hogwarts these last few years. Big deal. It's not like we're going to be facing any different when we leave. The whole purpose of going to school is so that we could be prepared to face these challenges and know what to do." Cho turned back around and began to head up the stairs. Marietta continued to follow.

"But even you will agree that things have been more chaotic since Harry Potter arrived," Marietta tried to reason. "Like the troll that got loose on Halloween night our second year? Or how about the whole Basilisk that was loose in third year? The Dementors surrounding Hogwarts because of Sirius Black escaping Azkaban in fourth year? And last year's--"

"You don't have to remind me about every major thing that happened since he came to Hogwarts, Marietta," Cho said, continuing to ascend up the stairs. Her speaking up was so that the mention of what happened in the Triwizard Tournament wouldn't be heard. She honestly did not want to hear what Marietta was beginning to think regarding Cedric Diggory's death. "And I know that you're going to say that they are all connected to Harry in some fashion and that they are his fault."

"Don't you think so, too?" Marietta asked.

"No," Cho said immediately. She kept walking up the stairs. Marietta came to a stop in frozen shock.

"_What?_" Marietta cried.

"No, I do not believe that anything that happened since he came to Hogwarts was Harry Potter's fault," Cho said, her voice rising a little with annoyance. "I do not doubt that he was connected to some of the events. But I do not agree that he was responsible for any of them."

"But..." Marietta began to say in response. Noticing that Cho was now almost at the top of the stairs, she began making her way up as swiftly as she could. "But how could you possibly think that? I mean, isn't it too much of a coincidence that he was involved in some fashion with those events? Or that he gains a lot of attention from them? Don't you think that all he's trying to do is keep his little spotlight on him so that people would pay attention to him?"

Cho sighed and paused one more time. She had reach the limit of her tolerance. She turned to face her friend, giving her a stern look. "There's a different between wanting attention and getting attention," she said. "If Harry wanted attention, he would have ended up like Draco Malfoy. Throwing himself around at every second to every student about one thing or another. But you don't see him do that, do you. Because you don't really pay attention to him. The only reason he's getting attention at all is because of who he is perceived by the public. Take that away, and you'll see that he is just as normal as any other student. Now if you'll excuse me, I would very much like to go to sleep." Cho turned and made her way to the girls dormitory.

Marietta continued to call out to Cho, but she would have none of it. She was tired and exhausted. She did not want to continue this discussion or any other with Marietta. She just wanted to go to sleep.

Welcome back from break.

* * *

Not much for me to talk about this time around. I know there are a couple who have been quite confused with the way I've been using the Educational Decrees and frankly I'm starting to get a little confused about them myself. Strange, eh? I'll try to make things a little more understanding in the next few chapters, hopefully, and by the time I move on over to getting out of fifth year we can totally put that stuff behind us. How about that? Glad to see more readers popping up, especially those who review. So keep spreading the word and keep sending those reviews. Especially the reviews because I want to hear from you guys. Really, I do. Any way, if all goes well, my version of the Valentine's Day date will be up in the next chapter. Let's see how I wrap my head around that. I'll say it again, keep spreading the word and send in those reviews.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

"Just how much longer must I give up half my pay to you guys?" complained Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. "I'm barely able to just pay my bills and buy my groceries at this rate."

"Think of this as a lesson about why you should quit gambling while you're still alive to be able to do so," said Janice Idle, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, with a stern voice. "I cannot believe just how much you owed the goblins, for Merlin's sake."

"And you can best believe we expect to be repaid _every _coin we spent to cover that debt, Ludo," added Roger Innes, Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. "We would rather be on some form of a mutual business relationship with them than to be despised because of your not paying them back."

"Look, I've learned my lesson, alright?" Bagman said in an attempt to sound convincing to the others. "By taking away half my pay, I'm unable to post a new bet on anything. I haven't even been near a booking office since the Triwizard Tournament, I swear. Could you just ease up a little so that I won't have to constantly worry about whether or not I'll be able to afford my food when I go shopping?"

"You should be fortunate you're only giving up half your pay," said Denise Feldman, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. "You should also be fortunate that you're paying it to us instead of the goblins. Because we all know the goblins would've have taken every penny of your pay, leaving you homeless until that debt was completely settled. And the last thing we need a homeless man working as the department head for the Ministry of Magic."

The discussion probably would have continued had the door not opened. The attention of each of the seven department heads turned as the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his Junior Assistant Percy Weasley entered the meeting hall. He seemed rather eager to take his seat at the floating spherical table, as though he wanted to get this meeting over with so he can return to dealing with the situation at hand. The department heads didn't blame him. Ever since he made the announcement about the mass breakout at Azkaban, he had been constantly attending to meetings with members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so that he would provide updates to the situation. It was bad enough for one to escape Azkaban two years ago. For ten to escape at the same time was certainly testing the Minister's ability to ensure the safety of every citizen of the Wizarding Community. Which he obviously wasn't doing a very good job at doing.

Once the department heads were seated, Percy was again went from person to person in handing them copies of parchment that documented the purpose of the meeting. Once he was in his seat with his Scribe Quill ready to go, the Minister took a deep breath and got the meeting under way.

"Now we can begin," Fudge said, as though he was relieved. "I hereby call this meeting of the Minister of Magic and the Ministry of Magic department heads in session. Junior Assistant to the Minister Percy Weasley present as witness and scribe." Everyone else, including Percy, began to notice that he spoke the previous statement rather quickly. He really did want to get this meeting over with. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered today to discuss the application of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six."

"You have got to be kidding me," groaned Timothy Jones, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He rolled his eyes and sank in his chair with great discomfort and disbelief. Most of the other department heads shared in his feelings of the situation. "Are we seriously trying to put together a record for the most rules and regulations applied within a time period?"

"You would think our begrudgingly letting Number Twenty-Five to pass under the revised statement would suffice, Minister," said Robert Matthews, Head of the Department of Mysteries. "Honestly, why are you so gravely concerned with what's going on in Hogwarts more so than what's going on in the Wizarding Community?"

It was no surprise to any one in the room that the one person who remained relatively calm and patient was Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Everyone knew that she was just sitting back, waiting for everyone else to have their say. Mentally sifting through the information that would be spoken about in the room. And then, when the time is right, let her voice be heard. Most already knew that she would often speak on behalf of all the department heads as her opinions generally mirrored all of theirs, whether they realized it or not.

"Just allow me the chance to explain what I'm proposing," said Fudge. His voice didn't have any sort of authoritative tone, rather that of exhaustion and lack of patience. He did not want this meeting to drag on any longer than it already had. "As you will note in the documents before you, Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six will be listed as such. 'Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.' Basically, they are not to talk about anything but the subject they are teaching when in the classroom."

It seemed that for the first time all year, there was silence following the Minister announcing what the proposed school ruling would be. Instead of speaking aloud exactly what was on their mind, they were thinking about the issue itself. On one hand, most of the department heads couldn't see why it was necessary for this to be made an officially enforced school ruling. Then they thought about what would no doubt be the primary reason for such to be applied. Everyone was talking about the mass breakout at Azkaban. It was quite obvious it would be on the minds of even the students and educators at Hogwarts. Thus disrupting the education process.

It was a good while before someone broke the silence. The voice belonged to Amelia Bones.

"While it does seem rather ludicrous that this application would be deemed a necessity to have as an official form of school ruling," she began, "I do recognize the reason and understanding for it. I would rather not see students and teachers setting aside education over what is sure to be a series of endless discussions regarding the events that have transpired recently. However, I expect this to only be a temporary application as I am sure the series of discussions over what has happened in Azkaban will be just as short lived."

"So will you agree for Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six to pass, Amelia?" Fudge asked rather impatiently. He really did want to get out of here. Regardless if the school ruling didn't pass under the conditions presented.

"Under the present circumstances, I accept," she said. "Though I will be expecting this ruling to not remain in months time."

"Then let's make it official, shall we," Fudge said with a sigh, possibly of relief. He could care less that he was getting a school ruling to pass on the first go. He just wanted to leave immediately. "All those in favor of approving Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six under the conditions as presented in the documents before you?" Everyone of the room had their hands raised soon enough. "Then it's settled. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six has hereby been passed as an official rule and regulation set forth by the Ministry of Magic. This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone was quite certain he managed to utter, "Thank Merlin," at the end, though they were also certain he didn't care if they noticed. Before they knew it, he and Percy were on their feet and swiftly made their way out of the meeting hall. The department heads watched with a sense of interest as this happened, allowing themselves not to make a sound. It remained silent for some time after the Minister and his Junior Assistant had left.

"Well, that was quite an experience," Ludo Bagman managed to say.

* * *

When he returned from break, Harry Potter began developing a system of creating a schedule and sticking to it as much as he could. The startling amounts of homework that would frequently keep the fifth years studying until past midnight, the secret Dumbledore's Army meetings, every other Saturday with Cho Chang in the library studying, Quidditch practice, and regular Occlumency classes with Potions Professor Severus Snape made it almost impossible to have any sort of free time. By planning his schedule ahead of time, he was able to map out how to best use his time without being overwhelmed. Should any one other than a teacher attempt to disrupt his schedule, especially those proposing something at the last minute, they would immediately be met with a highly displeased Harry.

The plan for February 14 was set well in advance. Spend Valentine's Day at Hogsmeade with Cho Chang. Their first real date together. Cho mentioned following one of their Saturday study sessions that Madam Puddifoot's was recommended. Neither had ever been there before. It was supposedly a good spot to go to spend Valentine's Day. Without much of another alternative, they decided that would be where they would go. Both were hopeful that if nothing else they were at least spending some time together for the whole day.

At least, that's what Harry had in mind as he started on his breakfast that morning.

It was an interesting morning in the Great Hall, to say the least. For some odd reason, it was barely empty. Just a low single digit number of students were having breakfast. Everyone else probably wanted to get a head-start on Valentine's Day. As he was eating with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the post owls arrived to deliver the morning mail. As expected, he didn't receive anything. Of course, he had yet to send Hedwig out on any delivery runs since returning from break. Hedwig. It was going to take some getting used to calling the male snowy owl the Order of the Phoenix got him by that name.

"And about time!" he heard Hermione say rather loud. He noted that there was an unfamiliar brown owl before her. In its beak was a letter she tugged at and eagerly tore open. "If it hadn't come today..." After watching her pull out the small piece of parchment to read, Harry turned his attention back to breakfast. As far as he was concerned, it was none of his business.

Or so he thought.

"Listen, Harry," she said. "This is really important... Do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday?"

Harry turned with a raised brow on his face. She had to be joking. "You know I'm busy today, right?" he asked dubiously. "What's so important for me to change anything I had spent the past few weeks planning in advance?"

Harry made it clear to his friends regarding his schedule system around the time it was first conceived. He also made it clear how irritated he would be if any one, even his own best friends, tried to make any last minute changes. From where he sat, what she was potentially proposing constituted as a last minute change.

Hermione swallowed before answering. "Please, Harry?" she asked. "It's really important that you come. And I've got to answer this quickly..." She was about to get up and probably appeared to be looking to exit the Great Hall immediately.

Harry did not want to deal with this kind of stuff at the moment. "Then my answer is no," he said, turning back to his breakfast. He had a feeling he wouldn't hear hurried footsteps from Hermione.

"_Harry_!" she cried in surprise. There was also a bit of a pleading tone in her voice.

"My plan for today is set and ready to go," Harry said. He sounded just a little annoyed at her. "You haven't really told me why it's important to meet with you at the Three Broomsticks at around midday instead of sticking to my schedule."

Hermione appeared very hesitant to do anything. He knew immediately what she was thinking. Whatever it was that was important required her to send off a letter immediately for confirmation. But it was be completely useless if he didn't go. And he was refusing to go without an explanation.

"Harry..." she said rather sheepishly. "I haven't got time to tell you now..."

"Then I'm not going," Harry said firmly.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," Hermione cried immediately. "Geez, why are you being so difficult this morning?"

"You're not giving me an explanation," Harry retorted.

Hermione sighed. "You know that everyone's been talking since the breakout at Azkaban last month in spite of the new Educational Decree, right?" she began. He just stared at her sternly. She sighed again, being forced to continue and quickly. "I'm sure you've noticed that you're one of the topics they talk about and that people are starting to take the explanation you and Dumbledore gave last year seriously." Still no change in expression from Harry. "Well, I thought that we needed to capitalize on that and get your story out there. You know, the true story about He Who Must Not Be Named returning?"

Harry still hadn't changed the look on his face. But he did manage to do something else. "And when exactly were you going to let me in on this?" he asked in a very low tone. He watched as Hermione started to get scared. She remembered all too well how he reacted over the summer when it came to him not being let in on information that involved him.

Hermione swallowed before answering. "I..." she began. "I c-couldn't get a d-definitive answer until now... F-From the person who is going to help us t-tell your story..."

"And who exactly is going to help _you _tell my story?" Harry asked. His tone was once again low, but not it was very demanding.

Hermione looked as though she wanted to sink as low as she could from her standing position. "Rita Skeeter..." she whispered.

"_Rita Skeeter_?" Ron repeated with bacon stuffed in his mouth. Why he decided to insert himself into the conversation was irrelevant to the others at the moment. Especially to Harry, who had went from annoyed to down right pissed instantly.

"You want me to cut my time so that I could meet with Rita Skeeter?" he asked. "The same Rita Skeeter who printed those stories last year about me being disturbed and dangerous? The same Rita Skeeter who printed those stories that made Hagrid out like a vicious beast? The same Rita Skeeter who printed those stories about you as a celebrity stalking temptress?"

Even though he was seated and she was standing, it was quite apparent that the anger and frustration Harry was feeling overpowered whatever Hermione could have done from her position. His green eyes were beginning to ignite the rage she had seen previously and very much did not want to see again. It was just too bad she had set about the situation that was quickly resulting into this happening.

Hermione sheepishly nodded, sinking just a little further into herself. She didn't bother to utter a sound.

"And how is she going to help _you _tell my story?" Harry asked further. He was making it quite clear to her that she was the one who was putting this together and therefore had little involvement in its conception. "What makes you think she'll tag along?"

Hermione stopped sinking and tried to stand tall. She took a deep breath before speaking. "B-Because we'll use the knowledge of her being an unregistered Animagus on her," she said. She was slowly beginning to build some sort of confidence to speak to him. "Since the penalty of being caught as an unregistered Animagus is a one-way ticket to Azkaban and the destruction of her writing career for the rest of her miserable life, we can threaten to go to the authorities if she doesn't write the story with honesty."

"You mean like blackmail?" Ron asked. Hermione managed to shoot him a stern look before turning back nervously to Harry.

"Why today?" Harry asked. He was starting to calm a little, but only back down to annoyance. It would have been so much better if Hermione had just let him in on the idea earlier instead of at the last minute.

"Because the next Hogsmeade visit isn't for months," she replied. "Hogsmeade trips are the only time we could possibly meet her in person so that we get can this story written. And we need to publish it right away while people are still believing that you and Dumbledore might be right about You Know Who returning."

It made sense. The people are talking and some are not buying into the story the Minister is putting out there. Even at Hogwarts, where the students and teachers managed to work around Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six by speaking outside of the class and in places that did no disrupt the education process like the Great Hall. Given how divided the Wizarding Community was becoming, there needed to be another side of the story to be told. The only one left was the one he and Dumbledore explained last year. And since Dumbledore was, for some reason, not even letting his presence known, the one other option left would be for him to be the voice.

The problem was that it would interfere with his first date with Cho.

Harry took a moment to sigh, ignoring the impatience Hermione was expressing. He still wasn't happy with her for waiting until the last minute to notify him of her idea. "I cannot promise I'll be there at midday," he finally said. "I'll try when I can, though it might be a lot later in the day."

He turned back to finishing his breakfast, not bothering to watch Hermione sigh with relief and a little excitement. Although he did manage to overhear a little conversation that happened immediately after.

"Come on, Ron," he heard Hermione say. "We need to get moving."

"Since when was I apart of this?" he heard Ron ask. "Maybe I'm busy today myself."

"Because I know you're not busy today, Ronald!" Hermione said in an angry tone. No doubt having nearly been on the verge of being ripped to shreds by Harry left her in a foul mood. "I know that Angelina Johnson did not schedule Quidditch practice today with everyone going to Hogsmeade regardless if she did. I also know that you wouldn't be caught dead studying like you are supposed to. And I know for sure that you should have kept your mouth shut and not gotten yourself into our conversation. So now you're going to help me figure out how we can stall Rita Skeeter until Harry arrives."

With the relatively small number of students in the Great Hall, could tell that the rather heated conversation that they had was of little consequence. He figured an eye or two stared in their direction, but he doubted they would be curious enough to press further. He listened as the footsteps belonging to Ron and Hermione raced out of the Great Hall and maybe even out of the main castle. He took his time to finish his breakfast. He wanted to cool himself down before meeting with Cho. The last thing he wanted was to carry over his annoyance and frustration into his first date.

He also hoped it wouldn't be an omen of things to come for the rest of the day.

* * *

Cho Chang was not like most other girls her age when it came to preparing for a date. They would spend hours in front of a mirror trying to see which dress would look best on them. She just put on a casual light blue sweater and a long, dark navy blue skirt. They would try to find shoes that would match with the clothes they wore. She just slipped into a nice pair of black shoes, nothing real fancy. They would brush, braid and comb their hair endlessly until they found the style that was perfect. She just tied back her pretty black hair in a long ponytail. They would apply lipstick, eyeliner and every other makeup in their kit. She just dab her cheeks lightly and be off.

Girls would go through a great deal of trouble to look smashing to their dates. Cho already knew she was beautiful to Harry and even when she appeared in the most casual of looks he was left in awe of her. She noted that having had a lack of a social life allowed him to appreciate her natural beauty and see her for who she was and not what everyone else wanted her to be. While the lack of a social life also disabled him in identifying how to dress himself like most other boys his age, she found him to be handsome enough the way he was. It was who he was and not what everyone else wanted him to be.

They arranged to meet at the oak front doors of the entrance hall. Most of the students seemed to have already made their way to Hogsmeade to get their Valentine's Day plans rolling. As far as she knew, they were at the very least going to Madam Puddifoot's. A supposed good spot for such a day as recommended by the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Roger Davies. She had never set foot near the place, but figured it was worth a shot. The only other alternatives would be the Hog's Head and the Three Broomsticks. While it was a first date for both her and Harry, they decided to give the whole idea of going to a romantic setting as picked out by others a shot. It's not like this would be their only chance at a date.

She waited at the oak front doors for only a few moments before she caught sight of Harry making his way toward her from the Great Hall. Their eyes locked upon one another and their smiles forming literally at the same time. This was going to be quite a venture for the both of them. Their first date.

"Hi," she said. She sounded slightly breathless.

"Hi," he said in return. He sounded slightly breathless himself.

And then they stared at one another in silence for some time.

"Well..." he said a moment later. "Shall we go, then?"

"If you insist," she said. She then slipped her arms around his left arm as he guided her out of the entrance hall.

Even when they joined a queue of people being signed out by Hogwarts caretaker Argus Filch, they would occasionally catch each other's eyes and grin shiftily. They didn't need to say a word to one another. Not long after, they were walking along in silence and taking in the fresh air of the day. They passed the Quidditch stadium, knowing that it was empty for the obvious reason that the players would have preferred a Valentine's Day trip to Hogsmeade over practice. But regardless of what day it was, both certainly allowed a moment to think about the sport.

"I can remember the first time we played against each other," Cho said with a gentle smile. "It almost felt like it happened not too long ago, actually."

"Yeah," Harry sighed with a grin. "You kept blocking me."

"And Oliver Wood told you not to be a gentleman and knock me off my broom if you had to," she added with a reminiscent laugh. "I heard he got taken on by Pride of Portree, is that right?"

"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "It was Puddlemere United. I saw him at the World Cup last year."

"And I saw you there, too," she said. "Remember? The same campsite? It was really good, wasn't it?"

"It sure was," he said rather breathlessly.

They discussed the Quidditch World Cup all the way down the drive and out through the gates that led them into Hogsmeade. Cho could see that he was getting more comfortable in her presence and it was getting easier for them to talk to one another. The pleasant moment didn't last when a large group of Slytherin girls passed by them. Among them was Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, well, well," the Slytherin girl said in a rather screeching voice. "Look what we have here, girls. Potter and Chang. One of the golden couples from the Yule Ball." A chorus of snide giggles followed the remark. "You do make quite a pairing actually. A trouble-making outcast and an ugly little Mudblood." Another chorus of snide giggles was made.

Cho was feeling a little nervous about the situation they were in. This was one of the rare times she was called a Mudblood in her face. Usually she would over hear Slytherins call her that or learn about it second-hand. What's more was that it was done while she was with Harry. She honestly had no clue as to how he would react. She was about to find out.

"Gee, Pansy, I never would have thought you would be heading back to Hogwarts on a day like this," she watched him begin to say. She noted that he had a pretty stern look on his face as his green eyes were directed at the Slytherin girl. "I thought for sure Draco would spend Valentine's Day with a girl like you."

That seemed to have hit a nerve with Pansy. Her confident smile faded pretty quickly. "I'll have you know, Potter, that Draco Malfoy is a finer gentleman than you can ever hope to be," she said in response.

"Is that so?" Harry asked. As Cho could see, there was a bit of confidence building in him as this conversation progressed. "I don't see him around showing me exactly that. Perhaps he's going out with another girl."

That certainly set Pansy off pretty easily. "How _dare _you!" she screamed. "How dare you claim that Draco and I are not together!" The other Slytherin girls didn't seem to look as though they believed her.

"For all I know, he's sharing a lovely Valentine's Day meal with a girl like... Oh, I don't know... Millicent Bulstrode," Harry continued. Cho couldn't help but grin as she watched him turn the tables on the Slytherin girl confronting them.

"He would never possess any sort of feelings for that fat cow!" Pansy shrieked.

Harry looked as though he wanted to keep himself on this roll he was on. "You're probably right," he said. "She lacks the feminine charm of someone like, say, Daphne Greengrass."

"_Daphne Greengrass_?" Pansy cried. She was now at the point of being enraged. "I warned that girl not to even steal glances of Draco! Come on, girls! There's a dead _witch _I want to confront!" They watched as Pansy began marching away from them and back toward the school grounds with the other girls sheepishly following along.

When they were sure that the Slytherin girls were out of range, Harry and Cho began laughing hysterically Cho tightened her grip on Harry's arm so as to keep herself from falling down. Harry himself had to sway back and forth a little to keep from tipping over to the ground. It took themselves quite sometime to recollect themselves.

"Goodness, Harry," Cho began to say once she caught her breath. "Where did that come from?"

"Let's just say I needed to blow a little steam," he replied, still chuckling. "Come on. Let's get to Hogsmeade while we still in a cheerful mood." Cho agreed to that.

They took their time reaching Hogsmeade, each occasionally making a slight little laugh. The incident that had just occurred still fresh in their mind. She had not really seen Harry that way before to that extent. The closest was during the Yule Ball when they were confronted by Professor Severus Snape. What set this scene apart from the previous was the way Harry displayed a great deal of calm from the beginning and carried it over into confidence. She wondered if this was the kind of thing he generally faced when dealing with a Slytherin student under normal circumstances. Unlike when he literally sucker punched Draco Malfoy after the first Quidditch game of the year.

"So..." Harry began to say as they arrived in Hogsmeade. "Did you want to go to Madam Puddifoot's right away? Or would do you want to drop by some other places first?"

"Oh..." Cho said in response with a shrug. "I don't mind. Hmmm... Let's have a look in the shops or something."

The pair wandered about, taking in the sights of Hogsmeade. Though they have been here many times, they thought of it as a chance to really experience it as a couple. As they made their was toward Dervish and Banges, they noted a large poster that had been stuck up in the window. A few residents were looking at it with great interest. They managed to move aside when Harry and Cho approached. Cho managed to see that it was a wanted poster. The Ministry of Magic was offering a thousand Galleons to any witch or wizard with information that would relate to the recapture of any of the ten Death Eaters who broke out of Azkaban. Looking at the poster and then glancing around at her surroundings gave Cho something to think about.

"Interesting, isn't it," she said in a low voice. Her gaze fixed back upon the pictures of the ten escaped prisoners. "Remember when that Sirius Black escaped, and there were Dementors all over Hogsmeade looking for him? And now ten Death Eaters are on the loose and there aren't any Dementors anywhere..."

"Yeah..." she heard Harry say. "Yeah, it is weird..."

"It kind of makes things a little uneasy, really," she noted further.

More might have been said until rain began to fall. Cold, heavy drops of water slowly began to splash upon their bodies. The two looked around a bit to see where they could go to quickly. Their attention was soon caught by the lighting of signs belonging to Madam Puddifoot's just up a side road. The two turned to one another and shrugged, sharing the same thought and coming to agreement. They might as well.

The pair arrived inside the small tea shop that Cho noted Harry had obviously never noticed before. It was cramped and steamy little place. Everything seemed to have been decorated with frills or bows.

"Well..." Cho began to say. "It's a little cute, isn't it?" She didn't mind the cuteness of the place or its atmosphere. To her, it looked pretty. She was a girl after all and such things appealed to her girly side. But she knew it might be just a little bit of an overload for Harry to handle.

"Er..." she heard Harry say. "Yeah..." She was sure he just said that to be nice. She couldn't blame him. From the looks of it, most guys would do their best to stay away from places like this.

"Think of it this way," she said in an encouraging way. "It's decorated this way because it's Valentine's Day." She nodded her head over to where a number of golden cherubs hovered over each of the small, circular tables. Some were occasionally throwing pink confetti over the occupants.

"Ah..." Harry managed to utter. One would think he was either unimpressed or it just did not appeal to him whatsoever. Cho was certain it was the latter that applied.

They managed to find a table situated in the steamy window. As they sat down, they noted that it was perhaps the last remaining one in the room. Cho looked around a bit and spotted none other than Roger Davies sitting about a foot and a half away. And he was with a pretty blonde girl. And they were holding hands. She tried to suppress a giggle at the sight. She turned to see that Harry had formed a nervous smile on his face. No doubt he had noticed that the tea shop was filled with nothing but couples. All of them holding hands.

"Harry," she said to him. It took a moment for him to actually face her as the noise that was sounding from all around made it a little hard for him to hear her low voice. Once his head registered that he was being addressed to by her, he turned to lock his green eyes on her. "Just because they're doing something doesn't mean we have to do it too, alright?"

She watched as he appeared to have taken her words to heart. He took a deep breath and began to relax a little. She knew that it might take a little more before he would be completely at ease. The atmosphere all about them was more than enough to be a full assault upon his nerves.

Not to mention the cherubs continued to throw confetti about.

"What can I get you, m'dears?" said a voice beside them. Both looked over to see a very stout woman with a shiny black bun. This was no doubt Madam Puddifoot. She managed to squeeze in between their table and Roger's, obviously with great difficulty.

"Two coffees, please," Cho said. She could see that Harry had no clue what he could possibly order here and decided to get them both coffee. It would at least be something.

By the time their coffees arrived, Cho was doing all she could to keep herself from laughing out loud. Seeing Roger Davies smooching with his date over their sugar bowl. She glanced over to see that Harry was raising a brow at her, obviously having noticed how she was acting at the sight of the couple just a foot and a half away from them.

"Roger with date number eight, I believe," she explained with a grin. "Though for all I know, she's probably date number twenty-eight the way he talks to the rest of the guys about having dated this girl and that girl."

"What's your friendship like with Roger?" Harry asked before taking a sip of his coffee. She noted that he probably thought of the question the minute she noticed who they were sitting close to. Not to mention how exactly to word the question.

"Roger is kind of like a big brother to me," she answered, taking a sip of her coffee herself. "Of course, this was after he took notice of the way I flew with a broom. He didn't know about my being Liam MacPherson's niece until after we got the Quidditch School Cup. Any way, he kind of took me under his wing and made sure I was treated fairly on the team. It's probably why he never asked me out, actually. He did too good of a job helping me fit in as one of the guys that he sort of looks at me as such from now on. He would probably find it very awkward to be dating a fellow teammate knowing that the chances of such a relationship panning out for him are slim considering how many girlfriends he goes through."

"So you two have more a sibling relationship because of it," Harry summarized.

"Totally," Cho said with a nod. "Remember when I told you I skipped out on going on the Christmas Hogsmeade trip and had Roger pick up my list? Ever since we won the Cup, he and I have been awfully competitive to the point that we actually start betting on things. Which team was going to win the Quidditch World Cup, who could perform a certain spell first, how much of a better grade would be able to get over the other. All kinds of betting between us. I've won the majority of them, as a matter of fact. And the stipulations applied to bets are such that you would very much want to win or else."

"Such as having to not only get the presents on your list but also the presents on the winner's list," Harry once again summarized, this time with a chuckle and another sip of his coffee.

"We've gone farther sometimes," Cho added with a giggle and another sip of her coffee. "Like when, after losing a particular bet, he had to conduct Quidditch practice in the middle of winter wearing just his boxers."

"_Ouch_," Harry managed to say as he chuckled. "I bet that wasn't a pleasant experience for him."

"Especially when word got out to all the girls in our tower," Cho said in the midst of a giggling fit. "Don't ask me how they knew, they just showed up to watch Roger Davies flying through the air almost naked. He was so distracted and embarrassed by all the squealing that he almost got knocked by a bludger he didn't see coming."

The two couldn't help but laugh themselves silly. Part of them were kind of fortunate that the noise level in the place was such that it was hard for any one else to be able to hear them. Besides, most of the couples were caught up in their own worlds locking lips. When they had regained their composure, Harry and Cho found themselves just staring at one another and smiling. They allowed themselves this quite moment of comfort to just look into each other's eyes. They were unconscious to their hands coming together to be held, but even if they did know they would have done it any way.

Except for wanting to wave their hands in the air to get those cherubs away.

"So how about your friends?" Cho asked, breaking the pleasant silence between them. "What else is there about the friendship you have with Ron and Hermione that hasn't already been said or known?"

Harry took a deep breath, having to think a little about what hasn't been discussed about them. "Well, they are kind of like brother and sister to me, in a way," he began. "Never really having any friends before I came here, they were the first to really accept me for who I am and stuck with me through thick and thin. I could always go to them if something is on my mind and they usually offer some advice that helps me in a way. I don't know, I think it's pretty much a given how much I value their friendship. Even in times like over the summer. It's just that things happen in my life that tend to... I don't know... put a damper to any sort of positive light I might get. And yet they still stand by my side."

"Must be nice to have friends like that in your life," she said.

"Yeah," he said in return. "It is. Just like how it's nice to have someone like you in my life."

"Is that so?" she asked in a rather loving tone.

"Yeah," he answered back. "Someone so beautiful and kind and intelligent and competitive and understanding as you."

"Then it's nice to have someone like you in my life, Harry," she said after a gentle laugh. "Someone so handsome and caring and brave and athletic and compassionate as you."

They stared at one another for what seemed like hours before leaning in for a kiss. There was no better feeling than the one where two people shared such affection that their kiss seemed intoxicating.

It was just too bad that the cherubs would not stop throwing confetti directly at them.

Once their lips parted, they took another good look at the tea shop. In honesty, they'd rather not be here. It's attempt at building a soothing romantic setting didn't work to their liking. Or their tastes.

And the cherubs were now really pushing it.

"You wanna get out of here?" Cho asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "I would very much like to."

He immediately pulled out a Galleon and dropped it on the table. She was completely fine with him not leaving a tip. Having those damned cherubs throwing confetti every thirty seconds wasn't worth putting down any additional money.

"So where to next?" Cho asked as they stood up.

"Any place outside of here," Harry shrugged as they made their way out of Madam Puddifoot's.

Both noted that there was still plenty left in the day. Hopefully Valentine's Day wouldn't end up being that much of a loss. They were sure that they would figure out what to do with the remaining time they had.

Just as long as they didn't run into any more cherubs along the way.

* * *

Don't worry, there's more to come on their Valentine's Day in the next chapter. Remember that this story is alternate universe and that while I'm using the books and the movies as a guide, not everything is necessarily going to be followed by them. Think of it in terms of having gone back in time. Change one thing and it creates a series of changes that follow through. Not everything that was used in the books and the movies are going to remain the same in my story. An example is when a review pointed out how in the book the Inquisitorial Squad proudly displayed buttons they wore on their robes identifying them as members. Well, under the circumstances set in my story, being identified right off the bat as members of a group of students who did Umbridge's bidding would certainly be enough for trouble to reign down on her and put a stop to Inquisitorial Squad before they could even get started. So if Umbridge wanted to get something done without having it linked to her, the group need their identification as members of the Inquisitorial Squad kept secret. This way, they would do her bidding and make it come off as though they were just displaying normal troublesome student behavior that is unrelated to the way Umbridge conducts her activities. If that explanation made any sense. Any way, keep on spreading the word as I love hearing about new readers. And don't forget those reviews as it shows that I really appreciate them. Reviews, people!

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

Sirius Black hated Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of his favorite cousin Andromeda, at the present moment. Thanks to her, Helena Willows became familiar with the full concept behind Valentine's Day. And she was very interested in experiencing it herself. Which left him in the position of being the one to the other half of the required couple. Given that he was a wanted prisoner, he couldn't exactly leave Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

He was only offered some minor delight that he wasn't going to be the only one feeling uncomfortable. His friend Remus Lupin was going to get dragged into this attempt at a double date Tonks decided to put together whether he liked it or not. So the whole experience won't end up being an entire disaster. If anything, he'll get a shot at laughing at his friend's expense. Even if the reverse was likely going to be true as well.

Sirius woke up the morning of Valentine's Day to find the house decorated with various objects of pink, hearts, and anything else that could be thought of to be any sort of relation to the day. For a minute, he thought he was in a bad state of hallucination as a result of eating something from the previous night. Then he remembered that he had pork chops and a baked potato. Hardly the kind of food that would instigate such an idea. Though it was his cooking, so it might have been possible.

Lupin dropped by for lunch, deciding to stick around for the inevitable as opposed to being hunted down by Tonks or whoever she would convince to find him. Sirius chuckled at the thought, much to Lupin's embarrassment. For lunch, they ate some grilled cheese sandwiches that were badly burnt by Sirius. As Lupin remarked, Tonks' would have made it far worse. Another moment for Sirius to chuckle about at Lupin's expense. Then the girls would return from whatever last second shopping Tonks arranged for them to be ready for Valentine's Day.

"Let me ask you this, Remus," Sirius said as the two friends sat impatiently in the study. "Why Tonks?" The question ended up becoming an unintentional moment of seeing his friend all embarrassed again, but he really did want to know. Which was why he decided to not chuckle. Right away.

Lupin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, coughing before he could come up with an answer. "It's, uh..." he began to say. "It's a little... a little bit complicated, really..."

"I'm the one dating a woman who had previously been transformed into an owl that was in my godson's possession," Sirius noted. The impatience of waiting for the girls was beginning to take hold. "If anything is complicated, it's my love life. So you're thirteen years her senior. Big deal. Just answer the question of why, Remus. Shouldn't be that hard."

Lupin stared back at his friend, but they both knew he had no chance of out staring Sirius Black. So he shifted himself again uncomfortably and coughed once more. "Fine," he said. Then he took a deep breath. "I honestly haven't the slightest clue of how it came to be, Sirius. First time I saw her... it's just like seeing any other girl her age, really. When these feelings came about, though..." It was painfully obvious how difficult it was for him to explain. Sirius could sympathize, but he still wanted to hear the answer. "I think it was the first time I got _scared _for her that I realized these feelings. Scared in the sense that I so badly did not want to see her get hurt by any thing or any one. Especially _me_."

Sirius rolled his eyes a little. The self-loathing bit again. That was the one thing he could never stand from his friend. He took a deep breath and leaned forward in his seat. "So obviously some incident happened where you got scared for her and you realized just how deep your feelings were going," he said. "Which incident would this be?"

Lupin appeared quite hesitant to say. He sheepishly looked around him, trying to avoid making eye-contact with his friend. But he knew Sirius wouldn't let up until he got an answer. "When I heard she was taking her Stealth and Tracking test," Lupin finally replied. He tried to sink as deep as he could into his seat, shades of pink appearing on his cheeks.

To say Sirius was quite surprised would be an understatement. "You're kidding me," he said. "That must've been while you were still teaching Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Don't ask me how, but I was able to take those feelings I had for her into the days I needed to take the Wolfsbane position," Lupin said, shaking his head. "And before you ask, I met her about a month before I took the teaching position. Why these feelings came about, I really don't know." He then sighed, shifting himself into a more proper sitting position. "And now she's starting to have these feelings for me."

"What girl wouldn't, Remus?" Sirius said jokingly. "You're a hell of a handsome man."

"Well, normally women would suddenly freak the minute they learn I'm a werewolf," Lupin said, ignoring his friend rolling his eyes again. "Tonks, on the other hand..." He paused and sighed before facing his friend again. "It frightens me knowing that she is willingly endangering herself because of these feelings she has for me. I've started having a nightmare or two of me suddenly turning one full moon and viciously attacking her without remorse."

Sirius had enough of this. "Remus, would you please just _stop _with this self-loathing already?" he said. "It's now past beyond the point of annoyance. Look, she obviously doesn't mind that you're a werewolf. And if these feelings she has for you are true, then she would have no problem defending herself against you if you ever turn on a full moon. Hell, if she really is the Auror Moody trained her to be, she'll smack you around for a while and maybe even bring you to your damned senses under such circumstances. What I'm trying to say is that you need to live life for once, alright? Stop worrying so much about your condition and actually do things for a change. Full moons occur only once a month any way. _Once a month_. Stop trying to think you'll turn every night. There's nothing wrong with you under a half moon or a quarter moon, so quit stressing out about it."

There was a long moment of silence between the two friends. Sirius wanted to make sure his words were registering in Lupin's head and that he was taking them to heart. Lupin appeared to think about them for a while, looking as though there really was some sense to what his friend was telling him. Lupin then looked to his friend and sighed.

"I hope you're right, Sirius," he finally said. It was a start.

"That's better," Sirius sighed. "Merlin's hat, you just had to make me into James for this conversation."

"Speaking of James," Lupin said after a moment's thought. "How would you think he and Lily would have reacted to our love lives?"

Sirius chuckled, finally having something to smile about. "Well, in my case, they would find it absolutely hysterical." he began. "The ladies' man of the Marauders finally meets a woman who melts him into a puddle just at the mere sight of her. Lily, especially, would never let me hear the end of it."

"What about mine?" Lupin asked. He sounded rather curious for a change.

"They'd encourage it like hell, actually," Sirius said with a shrug. "Lily felt you definitely needed a girl in your life and James thought you should have at least been dating someone back in sixth year."

The conversation would have continued had they not heard the front door closing rather loudly. Fortunately, it wasn't loud enough to result in the portrait of the late Walburga Black to scream bloody murder. The footsteps made it obvious that the girls were wearing high heels. Sirius knew Lupin was sharing the same thought he was. They had better not gone overboard in dressing up for nothing more than dinner in the basement kitchen. Granted, they had no clue what Tonks had planned for the day. Dinner in the basement kitchen was just the best guess the boys could come up with.

Then the girls walked in to reveal themselves to them. Both men had their eyes shot wide open and their cheeks glowing red. Sirius and Lupin were obviously shocked to see how they looked.

Helena wore an elegant woman's dress that was incredibly light pink that it could almost be mistaken for white. Her hair gently brushed straight down her back with a ribbon loosely tied to where her hair was behind her neck. Her red lips much more luscious than ever before and a simple gold necklace, matching the color of her eyes, hung around her neck.

Tonks went for the more ravishing approach. A dress that almost looked as though it could easily come from the Black family, but was a mixture of red and pink to match the day's occasion. And her belly was exposed the same way her cleavage was. Her pink hair brushed so that the spike of her hair was slant to the left and back while the rest appeared finely brushed. While she was wearing high heels, they were actually red leather boots.

"Tonks, aren't Sirius and Remus going to dress up too?" Helena asked in her sweet, soft voice.

"Of course they are, Helena," Tonks said with a little sass in her voice. "It's just that they both don't know how to properly dress themselves for the occasion." A grin appeared on her face as she pulled out her wand. "So we're going to help dress them properly with the clothes we bought."

Very slowly, Sirius and Lupin moved their eyes toward one another. This was not going to be a pleasant experience. There was also a minor sense of fear running down their spines.

And Sirius knew James and Lily would have been howling with laughter had they been here to see it.

* * *

Harry Potter and Cho Chang laughed as they made a mad dash out of the rain and through the doorway of the Three Broomsticks. They took their time brushing their wet hair in an effort to make themselves presentable before stepping in further. Much like Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, the place was packed. Unlike the tea shop, it wasn't overloaded with the Valentine's Day atmosphere. In fact, there weren't a whole lot of couples about.

They had taken just a few steps when Cho noticed that Harry was biting his bottom lip. But he also looked as thought his mood had dampened suddenly. Just a minute ago, he was smiling and laughing along. Now he seemed quite unsure about something.

"Something the matter, Harry?" she asked.

She watched as he took a deep breath. "You know how I've been trying to stay on a schedule as of late, right?" he began. She nodded as she knew perfectly well about his creating a schedule. She offered the suggestion during their first Saturday session after the return from break when he was simply loaded with school work. "Well, Hermione decided not to let me in until the last minute about a meeting she deemed important. One that had to be done here today."

Cho could see with a raised brow that Harry was not happy about the subject he was talking about. In fact, he looked quite annoyed having thought about it. "What kind of meeting is this?" she asked curiously.

"She wanted me to meet with Rita Skeeter," he said, getting to the point.

"Rita Skeeter?" she repeated, expressing a bit of annoyance in her voice as well. She remembered the stories printed last year by the woman. "The same one who wrote all those horrible things about you? And Hermione too? Why would Hermione set up a meeting with you and her?"

"Well..." Harry began to say. He paused a little and appeared to be thinking about what to exactly say. "The whole point is that Hermione feels that my side of the whole story about the... the end of the Triwizard Tournament needed to be told. And that we have something against Rita Skeeter that will ensure she will write the story truthfully."

Cho raised her brow against upon hearing the last statement. She was very curious to know what exactly Harry and his friends had on someone like Rita Skeeter. "You seem to think this could actually work," she said.

This statement caught Harry off guard. He actually looked at her in surprise and ended up scratching his head, not really sure of what to say in response. "Well..." he said. "Let's just say that even though I was not happy with Hermione letting me know about it so late, the idea it's bad."

"So that's where all that energy came from when you gave it to Pansy earlier," Cho added with a light giggle.

"Yeah," Harry said with a chuckle of his own. "That's where it came from."

"So," she began to say, "you have a meeting here in the Three Broomsticks with Rita Skeeter. She's going to publish your story truthfully because you have something against her that will force her to. Did I summarize all that correctly?"

"Yes, you did," Harry said. He couldn't help but to let out a light laugh the way she handled it well. "It was supposed to be midday, but I was mad with Hermione that I told her I would probably not show up until later."

"Well, it's way past midday," Cho said, checking the time on her watch. "And I'd rather not head back all by my lonesome self. Do you think Hermione would mind if I was listening in."

"If she has a problem with it, too bad," Harry said, displaying a sense of confidence in his voice. "She wouldn't tell me about it until this morning, so she's going to have to deal with what I already had planned. And that was to spend the whole day with you."

Cho returned the smile he was wearing before they continued to move through the pub. They navigated their way through the various bodies of students and residents who filled the place while scanning for the recognizable faces of Hermione Granger and even Rita Skeeter. Their eyes instead came upon another familiar figure sitting alone in a corner, looking morose.

"Do you want to try to cheer him up?" Cho asked Harry.

"Worth a shot," Harry said with a shrug. He then led her through the sea of bodies about the Three Broomsticks before they reached the table occupied by the Care of Magical Creatures Professor Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid!" he said, having to raise his voice above the noise sound of conversations about them.

They watched as Hagrid jumped and looked over to them, his size even in a seated position bring his eye-line equal to theirs. It took him a minute to recognize at least one of the speakers before him. Though in that time, they managed to notice two fresh cuts on his face and several new bruises.

"Oh, it's you, Harry," Hagrid managed to say. "An' little Cho, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, Mr. Hagrid," Cho said, trying to sound sweet and gentle.

"Please, just plain ol' Hagrid will do, young miss," Hagrid said.

"Er..." Harry began to say with a raised brow. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Hagrid asked, as though he wasn't sure if he was the one being addressed. "Oh yeah, I'm grand, Harry, grand..." They watched as he gazed into the depths of his pewter tankard. One the size of a large bucket. The way he sighed made Cho believe that the Hogwarts gamekeeper probably had a little too much to drink. After what seemed like a moment of silence, he spoke again quite abruptly. "In the same boat, you an' me, aren' we, Harry?"

"Er..." Harry uttered, trying to say something proper in return. He wasn't successful.

"Yeah..." Hagrid continued, nodding wisely. "I've said it before... Both outsiders, like... An' both orphans. Yeah... both orphans..." He leaned back and took one great swig from his tankard. "Makes a diff'rence, havin' a decent family... Me dad was decent... An' your mum an' dad were decent... If they'd lived, life woulda bin diff'rent, eh?"

"Yeah..." Harry said rather cautiously. "I s'pose." He looked at Cho, who looked back at him with the same sense of wonder, before turning back to Hagrid. They both were convinced that he was in very much a strange mood at the moment.

"Family..." Hagrid managed to mutter gloomily. "Whatever yeh say... blood's important..." He raised his large hand to wipe away a small trickle of it out of his eye.

The pair decided to press what they felt was a more pressing issue than his being in a drunken state. Although they were quite sure whatever the issue was resulted in him being as such. "Hagrid," Cho said, once more in an attempt at sounding sweet and gentle. "Where are you getting all these injuries?"

"Eh?" Hagrid uttered, looking a bit surprised and startled at being asked such a question. "Wha' injuries?"

"All those!" Harry practically cried. He then swiftly lifted his arm to point at the gamekeeper's face.

"Oh..." Hagrid managed to say with a slur. He then try seem dismissive of the whole thing. "Tha's jus' normal bumps an' bruises, Harry. I got a rough job." He leaned back again and drained the rest of his tankard before setting it down upon the table. He got to his feet and slowly, and rather wobbly, moved around the table to leave. "I'll be seein' yeh, Harry... Cho... Take care now..." And with that, he lumbered his way out of the pub. He looked rather wretched as he disappeared into the torrential rain.

It took a while before they managed to look away from where the Hogwarts gamekeeper was last seen. Cho noticed that Harry was starting to look miserable. She knew how dear of a friend Hagrid was to him and it obviously pained him to see the half-giant in such an unhappy mood. Valentine's Day wasn't turning out so special for him at the moment. And she was sure he was feeling even more disappointed about the whole thing in that this was their first date together. Things were not going as quite as he hoped. A meeting with Rita Skeeter, regardless of having something against her that would make her publish his story truthfully, didn't sound like it would turn things around.

Soon enough, they started looking around to find any familiar faces. Then Harry appeared to have spotted someone and led Cho through the crowded pub over to the other side of the room. When they were just a few tables away, she could see the familiar figures of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. As well as that of one Rita Skeeter. Only all three had weird expressions painted upon their faces. As if they saw something that left them in a frozen state of bewilderment. Harry noticed this too as he and Cho looked at one another. Then they walked up to the table and understood exactly what was going on.

Sitting peacefully at the table was Luna Lovegood. Both were quite surprised to see the dreamy faced Ravenclaw girl sitting at the same table with Hermione, Ron and especially Rita Skeeter. But they also noticed that she herself wasn't alone. And this brought a smile on both Harry and Cho's faces. For in Luna's hands was none other than the Blibbering Humdinger she found.

"Hi, Cho," Luna said in her dreamy, vague voice. "Hi, Harry. We've been waiting for you."

"Hey, Luna," Harry managed to say with a chuckle. He turned to look at Ron and Hermione, rather trying to avoid as much eye contact with Rita Skeeter as possible. "I see you found a way to stall time, like I suggested."

"H-Harry..." Ron managed to say in a low voice that was just above a whisper, breaking the silence amongst the three bewildered bodies. "D-Do you know what t-that is...?"

"Luna didn't tell you?" Harry said with a grin. He was clearly having some great delight seeing his friends like this. "That right there is a Blibbering Humdinger."

Hermione turned her shocked attention from the creature to Harry. "T-That thing is _real_?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Harry said rather enthusiastically and nodding his head. "She found it on the school grounds while you guys were on the last Hogsmeade trip. Hagrid's looking after it for her."

"A _real _B-Blibbering Humdinger?" Ron muttered in a whimper.

"Have you given it a name?" Cho asked Luna, sitting down next to her friend.

"Uh huh," Luna replied. "Mr. Hagrid and I named him Herbert. We seem to like it, and so does he."

"What else does Herbert like?" Cho asked, her interest growing.

"He likes worms and mice," Luna answered without hesitation. "When he spots one, he'll open his beak and his long tongue will stretch out the grab it." Cho noted that the creature was certainly exhibiting more displays of being a mixture of bird and reptile based on this information.

"Is this what you brought me here for?" said a very annoyed voice that could only belong to Rita Skeeter. Everyone else except Luna turned their attention to the older woman, who in turn fixed her focus upon Hermione. "To gaze upon such a... _strange_... creature like this?"

Cho wasn't sure, but it seemed like there was something different about the woman. Granted the most she had ever seen of Rita Skeeter was the profile picture that accompanied her columns. Yet she doubted the woman would normally let her hair hang lank and unkempt around her face. Or allowed the scarlet paint on her two-inch talons to chip. And it seemed her winged glasses might be missing something.

"No," Hermione answered sternly. "Not even remotely. We..." She paused to note that Harry was giving her a look. It wasn't quite a nasty look. Just one that let her know that she wasn't exactly being truthful. "I asked you here to offer you a chance to write something early."

"Really?" Rita asked with a raised brow, indicating her interest. "What makes you so sure you can trust me to write anything to your liking? Although, even in my absence they've run a nice number of horrible stories about Harry this year." She then shot a sideways look at him. "How has that made you feel, Harry? Betrayed? Distraught? Misunderstood?"

Cho was about to say something in his defense, but she was beaten to the punch. "He feels angry, of course," Hermione said with a hard, clear voice. "Because he's told the Minister of Magic the truth and the Minister's too much of an idiot to believe him." Not exactly what Cho would have said, but it wasn't bad either.

"So you actually stick to it, do you?" Rita Skeeter asked in a tone that was far from pleasant. "That He Who Must Not Be Named is back?" She appeared to be trying to subject Harry to a piercing stare. Cho managed to steal a glance of the woman's finger, which strayed longingly to the clasp of a crocodile bag she appeared to have snatched up seconds ago. "You stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You Know Who returning and you being the sole witness--"

"I was hardly the sole witness," Harry said, interrupting her in a voice that sounded as though he was doing all he could to keep from lashing out at her immediately. "There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?" Cho felt as though he was once more channeling the energy he had when he faced off with Pansy Parkinson early. The jolly mood displayed just moments ago was gone in a flash.

"I'd love them," Rita said in a breathless, yet excited, tone. She then fumbled in her bag while retaining a gaze upon him. A weird sort of fascination that bothered Cho, and certainly everyone else who was looking. "A great bold headline: '_Potter Accuses..._' A subheading: '_Harry Potter Names Death Eaters Still Among Us._' And then, beneath a nice big photograph of you: '_Disturbed teenage survivor of You Know Who's attack, Harry Potter, 15, caused outrage yesterday by accusing respectable and prominent members of the Wizarding Community of being Death Eaters..._'"

Cho was starting to feel quite disturbed herself, but of seeing the sight of someone like Rita Skeeter like this. It was like the woman was possessed by the need to rattle off exactly how one of her columns was to be read like. She could not fathom any one being anything like this woman. Although there was this nagging feeling that told her that someone like Marietta Edgecombe would have marvelous discussions with her.

She watched as Rita sat back up to reveal a Quick-Quotes Quill in her hand. It was literally halfway to her mouth. But just as Rita was getting started, the rapturous expression she wore had quickly died out of her face.

"But of course," Rita began to say, "Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?" She had lowered the quill and then turned to look daggers at Hermione.

Hermione, however, looked quite unphased. In fact, there was this grin on her face. "As a matter of fact," she said in a sweet, innocent tone, "that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect _does _want."

Rita stared at her. Almost similar to the stare of disbelief she had seeing a real Blibbering Humdinger. Cho noted that while Harry knew about what Hermione had planned, he still wasn't quite happy about it. Ron looked the same, but only for a second. Cho noticed that he was then shooting a glare at Luna, who was singing "_Weasley is Our King_" dreamily under her breath.

"You want me to report what he says about He Who Must Not Be Named?" Rita asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, I do," Hermione replied. "The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Harry reports them. He'll give you all the details, he'll tell you the names of the undiscovered Death Eaters he saw there, he'll tell you what Voldemort looks like now..." There was a moment of pause from Hermione, who rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh, get a grip on yourself." She had grabbed a napkin and threw it over to Rita. Cho could see that the mention of Voldemort by name had caused the older woman to slop half her glass of firewhisker upon herself.

While retaining her stare upon Hermione, Rita began to blot the front of her grubby raincoat before taking a deep breath. "The _Prophet_ wouldn't print it," she said rather baldly. "In case you haven't noticed, nobody believes his cock-and-bull story. Everyone thinks he's delusional. Now, if you let me write the story from that angle--"

Cho had enough. "We don't need another story about how Harry's lost his marbles!" she said in a bold and angry voice. "We've had plenty of those already, thank you!" This stunned everyone else at the table. Except for Luna, whose attention remained fixed on Herbert. The expression on Rita's face then changed to that of annoyance.

"And who do you think you are?" the older woman demanded.

"None of _your _business," Harry snarled, standing up so that he could look down on her. The last time Cho had seen Harry like this was during the Yule Ball. When Professor Severus Snape spotted them. A contained rage that would obviously explode if pushed further. Especially in regards to how she, his girlfriend, was being treated. While she did expect him to stand up for her, she didn't imagine it would be to this extent.

"Really?" Rita asked with a snide. She glared at Cho, as if she was trying to intimidate her. Cho mustered all her strength to not back down. Rita then glanced up at Harry before turning her attention back to Hermione. "They won't print a story that shows Harry in a good light. Nobody wants to read it. There's no market for a story like that. It's against the public mood. This last Azkaban breakout has got people quite worried enough. People just don't want to believe You Know Who's back."

"So the _Daily Prophet_ exists to tell people what they want to hear, does it?" Ron managed to ask. He received glances from Rita and Hermione, only to end up being totally ignored again.

"The _Prophet_ exists to sell itself," Rita answered rather coldly. While she didn't reply directly to Ron, it was an answer to his question. She drained her glass of firewhisky before continuing. "Fudge may not have as much power as he thought he had before this division in the Wizarding Community began, but the _Prophet_ knows that there are some stories that can't be printed in the interest of making money and staying in business."

"My dad doesn't think too highly of them," said Luna rather suddenly. While everyone else turned to her unexpectedly, Luna remained focused upon Herbert who was slowly crawling up her arm. "He publishes important stories that he thinks the public needs to know. He doesn't care about making money."

Rita gave Luna a disparaging look. "I'm guessing your father runs some stupid little village newsletter?" she asked, though not out of any sort of interest. "'_Twenty-Five Ways to Mingle with Muggles_' and the dates of the next Bring-and-Fly Sale?"

"No," Luna replied, her attention still fixed on Herbert. The Blibbering Humdinger was now on top of her head and seemed content with nestling there. "He's the editor of _The Quibbler_." Herbert made a low sound that was a mixture of a crow's cry and a burp.

Rita snorted so loud that Cho was sure people at tables nearby were looking around in alarm. "'_Important stories he things the public needs to know_'?" the older woman cackled witheringly. "I could manure my garden with the contents of that rag."

"Well, this is your chance to raise the tone of it a bit, isn't it?" Hermione said rather pleasantly. There even seemed to be a hint of pride in the tone of her voice. "Luna says her father's quite happy to take Harry's interview. That's who'll be publishing it."

Cho looked at her friend with a sense of amazement. She allowed herself a gentle smiling, watching how oblivious Luna seemed to the whole conversation and was instead fascinated with the Blibbering Humdinger on her head. The pleasant moment was soon interrupted by a great whoop of laughter from Rita Skeeter.

"_The Quibbler_!" the older woman managed to say after breathing again. "You think people will take him seriously if he's published in _T__he Quibbler_?" While Cho very much enjoyed reading the magazine, she had to admit that Rita had a point. _The Quibbler_ was far from being recognized as a respectable magazine amongst the Wizarding Community.

"Some people won't," Hermione answered with a level voice. "But the _Daily Prophet_'s version of the Azkaban breakout had some gaping holes in it. I think a lot of people will be wondering whether there isn't a better explanation of what happened, and if there's an alternative story available. Even if it is published in a..." Cho watched as Hermione paused to find a more suitable word to say after glancing sideways at Luna. She remembered how Luna reacted when Hermione remarked negatively about her father's magazine. "... in a... well, an _unusual _magazine... I think they might be rather keen to read it."

The table became rather quiet for a moment. Rita and Hermione appeared to be engaged in a staring contest, the outcome perhaps resulting in whether or not the older woman would accept the offer. Ron was now looking, with a disturbed raised brow, at the Blibbering Humdinger on top of Luna's head. Luna herself never once losing focus on Herbert. Harry and Cho just sighed and gave themselves a chance to glance at one another. This was certainly a different kind of first date.

"All right," Rita finally said, breaking the silence. "Let's say for a moment I'll do it. What kind of fee am I going to get?"

"I don't think Daddy exactly pays people to write for the magazine," Luna said rather dreamily. Her attention still on Herbert. "They do it because it's an honor. And, of course, to their names in print."

Cho noted that Rita looked like she had just seen a ghost for the first time in her horrible life. She then slowly turned to Hermione, her expression not changing at all. "I'm supposed to do this _for free_?"

"Well, yes," Hermione calmly answered. She took a moment to sip her drink. "Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus." That statement certainly caught Cho's attention. "Of course, the _Prophet_ might give you rather a lot for an insider's account of life in Azkaban..."

"You're an unregistered Animagus?" Cho asked curiously. She couldn't help herself.

"That should be none of _your _business, missy," Rita snarled herself. Her eyes displayed all the rage that was clearly building up inside her as she was being pinned in a corner by a group of teenagers.

"I'm warning you to leave her alone," Harry said to the older woman in a low growl. His green eyes narrowed to further the effect of his stare that would look as though he was trying to burn holes in her.

"Then you shouldn't have brought her in the first place, you brat," Rita huffed with anger. She then cooled suddenly and raised a curious brow. "What's so special about her any way, really? What makes her better than Little Miss Perfect?"

"Like I said, _none _of _your _business," Harry answered. His voice was starting to get a little louder. Which Cho knew that he was starting to approach the point of no return.

"Although you should know that her uncle works for the Tutshill Tornadoes," Luna said, retaining her attention on Herbert. This caused everyone to turn theirs to her. Cho wondered why Luna would mention that. Then she managed to see from the corner of her eye that Rita Skeeter was more enraged than ever.

"Is that so!" she hissed through clinched teeth. "As if know my being an unregistered Animagus wasn't enough, you drag in this witch as pass her off as your girlfriend so that you could throw my settlement with the Tornadoes on top? You have the nerve to include that into all this!"

As much as the older woman's anger should have an effect of them, Cho actually raised a curious brow of her own. "Settlement?" she asked. As far as she knew, the Tornadoes had never been involved in any sort of legal cases.

"Yes, the settlement," Rita nearly cried. "You know, the one involving those stories I wrote regarding the five... straight... champion... ships..." She was starting to see that the others, except for Luna, appeared not to have any clue what she was talking about. Luna was still fixated on the Blibbering Humdinger on her head. She turned pale white upon realizing that she had very much suckered herself into adding something else they could hold against her.

Cho was now suddenly interested in learning more about this settlement. Something that had to do with stories regarding the five straight championships the team won recently. She knew she would like to ask her uncle, though she wasn't sure if she really should. They way the woman made it sound, it sounded like she wrote something they didn't take too kindly to.

"I don't suppose I've got any choice now, have I?" Rita managed to finally say. Everyone noticed that there was a slight shaking in the tone of her voice.

"Daddy will be pleased," Luna said brightly with Herbert making his sound again. Cho was sure a muscle in Rita's jaw twitched upon hearing their voices at all.

"You want me to get you something to drink?" Cho asked Harry in a low voice. At this point, it seemed like the rest of the day was going to have them in the Three Broomsticks with him giving an interview.

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh as he positioned himself to be as comfortable as possible in his chair. "A butterbeer please."

"Okay," Cho said. She ran her hand on his upper arm before getting up from the table and heading over to get drinks. She tried her best to give him a smile, which he also tried to do in return as well. But both shared the same thought.

What had happened thus far in the day was not what one would expect on a first date.

* * *

Boy, that section with Rita Skeeter turned out a lot longer than I previously thought. Bumps some of the latter stuff I had planned to wrap up for Valentine's Day into the next chapter. That includes another fun little bit involving the double date. Let's just say I've been wanting very much to channel lberghol's idea of the kind of girl Tonks is for sometime since I got started with this story. Managed to find a way and will hopefully work on it some more. So any way, keep spreading the word. And please don't forget to send in those reviews. I like to hear what you guys have to say.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Both Harry Potter and Cho Chang wondered whether or not they should try to do one more thing after dinner in the hopes that Valentine's Day didn't end on an uncomfortable note. They managed to each speak with their respective houses' ghosts if there was anything they did for the occasion, but they were both told that there wasn't such. When dinner was finished, Harry and Cho were forced to give one another longing looks and gentle, yet forced smiles before heading up their respective towers.

Cho sighed as she immediately walked pasted the Ravenclaw common room and straight to bed. It was certainly a strange first date, even if she knew that not all first dates go off smoothly. It was just that the things that happened was more than enough strangeness for either one of them to handle.

Moments later, Cho was sitting up against the head of her bed comfortably having another look at her homework. It was then that she suddenly heard a popping sound. She looked up with a curious brow to see where it was coming from. The room was dimly lit as most of the girls decided to turn in early. The others were probably down in the common room. Then she felt that the bed was sinking at her feet. She looked over to see a house-elf standing there before her.

"Dobby begs your pardon, young miss," said the creature in a squeaky voice. "Are you Miss Cho Chang?" While Cho had seen house-elves before, she had never really spoken to one. It was a strange feeling being addressed as Miss Cho Chang.

"Uh..." Cho tried to begin. "Yes... I'm Cho Chang..."

This house-elf, apparently named Dobby, seemed a little different from the house-elves she had seen before. The previous ones appeared withered and content with doing what they have been commanded. Dobby looked like he was a little child wearing dirty old rags and being quite excited about something. He even had a smile on his face, which Cho had never seen on an house-elf before. It made him look rather cute actually.

"Oh good!" the house-elf squeaked. He practically leaped a little while his ears raised with joy. "Harry Potter asked Dobby to tell Miss Cho Chang to meet Harry Potter in front of the Room of Requirement at nine o'clock."

"Nine o'clock?" Cho repeated. She looked at her watch, noticing that it was eight-fifteen. She looked back at the house-elf, still retaining her curious brow. "Did he tell you why?"

"Dobby knows because Dobby told Harry Potter about something that Harry Potter liked very much," Dobby replied happily. "Harry Potter said to tell Miss Cho Chang that Harry Potter wanted it to be a special surprise if Miss Cho Chang asked. Harry Potter said Miss Cho Chang would understand."

It took a moment for her to piece together what the house-elf exactly meant. Constantly referring himself in the third-person and always addressing everyone by name no many how many times they are mentioned in a sentence. Afterward, she looked at the house-elf curiously. He looked back with his smile and sparkling eyes, hands clasped together as he awaited for her to speak. Maybe he learned something that would help in ending Valentine's Day on a more positive note for her and Harry.

"Then then let Harry know I'll be there," she said in a sweet gentle voice.

She watched as the house-elf squeaked with excitement, hopping up and down a couple times before facing her again with an even bigger smile. "Dobby will tell Harry Potter right away that Miss Cho Chang will be at the Room of Requirement at nine o'clock," he said happily. He then stood still and snapped his fingers. In a flash, he disappeared leaving behind only the sound of a small pop.

Cho stared at the space the house-elf had previously been standing in for a moment. That was quite the conversation she just had. She remembered that this was the same house-elf who got Harry those pair of socks he wore at the Yule Ball. Who helped discover the Room of Requirement and later decorated it the previous Christmas. She still wondered how Harry and the house-elf became friends in the first place.

With a sigh, she looked back at her watch. She decided to wait until eight-thirty before heading off to the Room of Requirement. It was still early enough to avoid curfew, so she didn't have to sneak around to get there. When she left, just about everyone in the common room took no notice of her as she walked past them and on her way out of the Ravenclaw tower. Most of the couples were too busy snogging, as they would say, to care that someone else was leaving.

Cho gingerly made her way through the hallways of the castle, taking her time as she found no rush in getting there. She barely met any one along the way, perhaps a ghost or two who in turn just nodded and went about their ways. When she reached her destination, she looked at her watch to see that it was five minutes till. Dobby said that Harry would meet her in front of the Room of Requirement. She went over and leaned up against the door to wait.

It was nine o'clock and Harry hadn't arrived yet. She looked down both ends of the hallway, seeing that there wasn't even a sign of him coming. Cho sighed, wondering what might be causing the delay. He wouldn't be late on purpose to meet her before, so why start now. She then heard a sound. But she couldn't find anything around that would be making such noise. Until she looked straight ahead and saw what appeared to be Harry's head floating in mid-air.

"Oh my God," Cho cried breathlessly, though not loud enough for it to echo. The sense of fear gave way to confusion when she saw that Harry was laughing. It then gave way to a bit of annoyance, though she had to admit that it was also a little funny. He was obviously doing something magical. "You brought me out here for this?"

"Somewhat," Harry replied with a grin. "I thought it would be better if we went off to where Dobby says we should go in private." Seconds later, part of his body appeared. As well as the inside of a cloak. An invisibility cloak.

"Are you sure you aren't planning on doing anything we're not supposed to do, Harry?" Cho asked in a teasing voice.

"I would never do anything like that," Harry assured, a hint of pleading in his voice. She knew he meant it. He had certainly reached the point with his emotions that he didn't feel as shy or nervous around her as he had before. The thought of him going further than just a simple kiss would be deemed moving too fast.

After a moment to look around the hallways, Cho quietly made her way over to Harry. He then draped the invisibility cloak over her. It was certainly big enough for the both of them to fit in without any part of their bodies sticking out. Seconds later, a low pop was heard and the house-elf Dobby appeared at their feet.

"Alright Dobby," Harry whispered. "Where to?"

"The other house-elves told Dobby that Harry Potter and Miss Cho Chang should go down to the dungeons," Dobby replied in a very quiet squeak. "The other house-elves said that the ghosts don't go down there on this day."

"We're taking your word for this, alright Dobby?" Harry whispered. "We're putting our belief in you." He then turned to Cho and nodded his head down at the house-elf. "Can you pick him up and hold him, please?"

"Oh, sure," Cho whispered back. She dropped down on one knee to gently picked up the house-elf, who began to squeak quietly with laughter.

"Miss Cho Chang tickles," Dobby whispered rather happily. Harry and Cho couldn't help but laugh quietly themselves.

They sneaked their way through the hallways of Hogwarts, moving with as much stealth as they thought they could given Cho's relative inexperience in the matter. Soon they were down in the dungeons. There was barely any lighting and the thought was devised to risk using a wand to light their way. Fortunately, they had Dobby who could pin-point exactly where to go without the need of light to guide him.

"The other house-elves told Dobby that Harry Potter and Miss Cho Chang should go to the third dungeon on the right," the house-elf squeaked silently. "That is where the other house-elves said Harry Potter would be most interested in on this day."

"If you say so," Harry whispered. "Just be sure to point it out to me, okay Dobby?"

They slowly walked down the hallway, Cho trying to see if she could identify the shapes to doors given her limited her vision at the moment was. There was barely any light and the invisibility cloak added a little more obstruction to her view. Then she felt Dobby began to wiggle out of her hands and leap to the floor.

"There it is," the house-elf squeaked happily. "Third dungeon on the right."

"Alright," Harry said as they came to a stop in front of the door. "I hope you know what you're doing, Dobby." He then removed the invisibility cloak from over the them and folded it up in his arms. After a quick look around the hallway, he slowly moved forward to push the door open.

When all three were inside, Harry closed the door. Cho had a good look around the dungeon. It was pretty damp. Even less lighting. A light began to glow and she say that it originated from Harry's wand. He looked less than thrilled with where they were. It was practically empty.

"Uh, Dobby," she heard Harry say. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Dobby is sure..." Dobby managed to mutter. It appeared that he too was expecting something more grand than what they were seeing at the moment. "The other house-elves said Harry Potter should be in the third dungeon to the right..." Then it appeared he perked up at remembering something. "Oh! Dobby forgot that the other house-elves said that Harry Potter should be in the third dungeon to the right at nine-thirty!"

Cho quickly checked her watch. "Well," she began. "My watch says it's nine-twen--"

A large flash of light caught everyone's attention. They quickly saw that it was coming from directly on the wall opposite the door. It illuminated for a moment as a small orb before fading. When it disappeared completely, a wave of light began moving outward as though it was encompassing the area occupied for the orb. This wave of light was expanding further out, slowly covering every inch of the room.

As the wave of light moved through the room, it began to take shape. It appeared to be illustrating objects that could have or would have been there. Some chairs, a table, candle holders, even a chandelier. Cho was in awe of what the room could have and would have been like. Then she noted that Harry wasn't entirely following the wave of light and all the shapes it created. Instead, he was concentrated on the figures that were created before him.

The figures of a young James Potter and Lily Evans. And they were speaking.

"_Impressive, Potter,_" the Lily figure said, her voice echoing in sync with the waves of light that continued to pass through. While the attitude in which she tried to project in her voice tried to sound as though she wasn't in awe, her body was looking that way. "_What spell was it that you used again?_"

"_Valenccio Enchanccio, Evans,_" the James figure replied with a light chuckle. He had just dropped his wand from point at the exact spot where waves of light continued to emanate from. "_A little trickier to perform than I thought, actually._" His last statement faded toward the end.

Before any more could be said, the wave of light reached the other side of the room to the door. And the shapes it created in its wake began to fade. Including the figures of James and Lily, much to Harry's panic.

"_No_," he managed to barely whisper. But it was too late. His parents were gone.

He stood frozen for a moment until he finally lifted his wand, the tip still illuminating its own light, hoping there were still traces left behind. When there was nothing, he sighed in a sad a defeated tone.

Cho figured she needed to do or say something quickly in the hopes of getting him out of his depressed state. "Dobby," she said, turning her attention tot he house-elf. "What exactly just happened?"

"Dobby is not sure, Miss Cho Chang," the house-elf said with a shrug. "All Dobby knows is what the other house-elves told Dobby about what was in the third dungeon to the right that Harry Potter would like. The other house-elves said that Dobby would not have to worry about the ghosts."

"Then how about the spell?" Cho asked. "This Valenccio Enchanccio. Do you know anything about it?"

"Dobby does not know, Miss Cho Chang," Dobby replied, his mood starting to sour as well. He dropped his head as if ashamed to look at her before his gaze came back up. "Dobby has never heard of Valenccio Enchanccio before."

"A reverse echo..." they suddenly heard Harry utter. Both turned to see him, still fixed upon the spot where he saw the figures of his parents. "A shadow of the living..." He glanced over to them before turning to and pointing at the spot where the light orb was. "Like Priori Incantatem... Only not generated by sibling wands..."

Cho wanted to ask what he was referring to, but noted that his attention was clearly upon the spot. She then watched as he took a hard look at his wand and then back at the wall. He took a deep breath.

"_Valenccio Enchanccio_," he called.

Nothing happened.

Nothing but silence.

He took another deep breath and this time gripped his wand with both hands.

"_Valenccio Enchanccio_!" he called louder.

Still nothing happened.

Harry then sighed, dropping his wand and his head in defeat. Cho could see that his depression over the whole situation was about to get deeper. So she walked over behind him and gently placed both her hands on his shoulders. She could see that he wanted to replicate a spell is father for the sake of doing so. She figured he could use a little encouragement.

"Come on, Harry," she whispered sweetly. "Don't give up. You can do it. Remember what they say. 'Third time's a charm'."

She watched as he turned his head to get a good look at her. In return, she gave him a smile of further encouragement. He smiled back. He then took a deep breath and looked back at the wall. He raised his wand with one hand this time and pointed it at the spot. He took one more deep breath.

"_Valenccio Enchanccio_," he said.

Slowly, a ball of red light appeared at the tip of his wand. It was a much lighter shade, one closer to pink. The light slowly began to move directly toward the spot on the wall, where it came to a slow and complete stop. The ball then began to glow bright for a moment. And then suddenly, it changed into a gold color. A sound was made, almost similar to the explosion of a firework, as the light began to expand and engulf the room with great speed. It also began creating shapes, only this time the actual physical manifestation of them. The chairs, the table, candle holders, the chandelier. There even appeared a large cake upon the table. When the light had touched every inch of the room, it glowed once more. The entire dungeon was now a pleasant, rather beautiful room of a romantic nature.

"Harry Potter did it!" Dobby squeaked with joy. "Harry Potter did it!"

"Wow..." Cho said with breathless awe.

"Yeah..." Harry managed to say with a smile. "Wow..." Like before, he wasn't paying attention to everything the light had created. Cho could see that it was just one particular spot he was looking at.

The figures of young James Potter and Lily Evans returned, as if picking up from where they had last been seen with James repeating his previous sentence again.

"_Valenccio Enchanccio, eh,_" the figure of Lily said, her words echoing. The figures were still ghost-like in appearance, but their features were more fleshed out with color. "_That's quite an advanced spell, Potter. Much more advanced than any student at Hogwarts could learn._"

"_You know me, Evans,_" James said with a grin. "_Been trying to perform every spell known to Wizarding kind ever since I got here. No matter how long it takes._"

"_So long did it take you to learn Valenccio Enchanccio?_" Lily asked curiously.

"_Five years,_" James answered, though he tried to cover it with a cough. That certainly caught Lily by surprise.

"_You've been working on this spell since second year?_" she asked. There was an added hint of awe in the tone of her voice.

"_Yep,_" James answered, his smile growing wider. "_Was actually able to pull it off successfully last year. Just hadn't been able to show it off to any one until now._"

The figure of Lily did something appeared as though she might be blushing. "_R-Really...?_" she managed to utter. "_Well... Well that's... t-that's very kind of you... to show me..._"

"_That's because it was kind of necessary, actually,_" James said. This time, he appeared as though he might be blushing as he began to scratch the back of his head and sway back and forth slowly. "_Because... Well... Because in order for the spell to work... one has to be in... in a state of... a-affection..._"

The figure of Lily began looking shyly to the side, though her eyes would occasionally return to the figure of James. "_Well..._" she began to say. She followed with a cough. "_Well, um... We both know you've been... been fancied with me since we, um... we first saw one another..._"

"_Which was how I was able to get it to work last year,_" James said, still in a state of nervousness. "_Partially._"

"_Partially?_" Lily asked curiously.

"_Yeah..._" James said, following with a cough of his own. "_The spell, uh... The spell works in full when... when the person in the state of... of affection... is with the person... they feel affection for..._"

There was now a moment of silence between the two figures. Each one displaying different nervous and shy gestures despite being watched by the other. Harry and Cho shared a gentle laugh watching this. Cho moved her hands so that her arms would wrap around his arms and met over his chest. Harry brought his hands up to hold her hands in place.

"_So, uh..._" the figure of James uttered. He made a cough before continuing. "_Would you... care to join me for dessert, Lily?_"

The figure of Lily hesitated for a moment. She then nodded her head. "_Very well,_" she said. "_I'll... join you for dessert, James._" She walked over to James and light drew her hand to him. He took it and guided her to the table. After that, their figures fade.

Harry sighed, but this time Cho was sure it in a good way. He gently leaned back further into the embrace she had him in. He stared at the table, where additional dessert dishes began to appear. He sighed once more before turn his attention to Dobby.

"Dobby," he said. "Do you mind keeping an eye outside? To make sure that our privacy isn't disturbed."

"Dobby will watch the door for Harry Potter and Miss Cho Chang," Dobby squeaked happily. After hopping around a little, he snapped his finger and disappeared with a small pop left behind.

"Perhaps you'll get to tell me how you two became friends," Cho said, gently squeeze her embrace just a little tighter.

"Yeah," Harry said breathlessly. He then turned his head to face her. "Cho, have I ever told you recently that I care about you so much and you mean a lot to me?"

Cho moved her head a bit to look straight into his green eyes. "You don't really have to, Harry," she said. "I know you mean it just by being yourself."

"Even still," he said, "would you mind if I say it every now and then? Just to be sure?"

"If it makes you happy," she whispered back in reply. "As long as you don't mind that I do the same, too." She then allowed him to lean his head toward her, letting him kiss her gently on the lips. Special kisses under special circumstances were always her favorite. Witnessing or hearing about his parents and their romantic escapades were always the most special of circumstances.

"Would you care to join me for dessert, Cho?" Harry asked gently.

"Very well," Cho replied sweetly. "I'll join you for dessert, Harry." She slid her arms down from around his chest and moved to his right arm, allowing him to lead her to the table. "What is for dessert?"

"Looks like a mountain of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry cakes and several bowls of banana sundaes," Harry answered with a chuckle. "We're definitely going to be full tonight."

* * *

"Are you out of your _mind_, young lady?" screamed Molly Weasley. She wasn't done. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you all would have been had any one recognized Sirius through his disguise at that restaurant tonight?"

"I made sure he looked dead on like Stubby Boardman," Nymphadora Tonks replied, sitting on the chair in the study of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with her arms crossed. "And we made sure he didn't speak so that they couldn't recognize that his voice wasn't the same."

"Oh, I'm sure everyone there believed Remus when he tried to tell them that I wouldn't join you in singing that song," Sirius Black snorted from the fireplace. "We should be so fortunate you weren't drunk."

"You were _drinking_?" Mrs. Weasley cried in a shocked tone.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "So I drink, I'm a big girl," she said. "And I made sure I only had one glass of wine. I know my drinking limits, okay? And people know that Stubby Boardman doesn't sing in public unless he was getting paid."

"Is that why they were waving those Galleons?" Sirius asked, unconvinced of her statement. "I could have sworn they did that so you could take your dress off."

"_Sirius Black_!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You have not said anything that has made me any less convinced that you had something to do with all this."

"Besides, you've been saying that you'd do anything to get out of the house," Tonks added.

"Being in that excuse of a restaurant with all these girls wanting to tear off my clothes at the mere sight of me is not the kind of idea I had in mind for what I would want to do to get out of this dump," Sirius retorted. "She wouldn't even tell us what her idea of a Valentine's Day double date was until we got there."

"And that is what bothers me the most," Mrs. Weasley stated. "You're practically _half _their age, young lady. What were you thinking to put together a double date with them?"

"I was thinking that they shouldn't be miserable and alone on a day like Valentine's Day," Tonk answered. "So I felt sorry for them since everybody else is out having a good time while they wallow and suffer. And I bet they've spent at least the past ten years that way. So why not give them a little company. A little moment of fun for a change."

"You didn't have to take Sirius out of the house to do that," Mrs. Weasley said. She would have said more, but was immediately cut off by Tonks who began to stand.

"Yes, I did have to, Mrs. Weasley," Tonks said. "As much decorating or cleaning or rearranging we do to this place, it is still a physical representation of everything that is miserable to him. Mom's place is just as bad regardless of how different I bet it is from the last time he's seen it."

"You could have used our place if you asked," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I considered that," Tonks said in return. "Really, I did. But I felt both Sirius and Remus needed a little kick of life and not have to be cooped up in a home no matter how warm and inviting it is."

"I think we ended up getting a lot more than a little kick, kid," Sirius grunted. "You wouldn't believe how pink Remus was the whole evening, drenched in his sweat from beginning to end. Me constantly looking every where and every second making sure no one recognized I wasn't really this Stubby Boardman character."

"Well, Helena had fun," Tonks said.

"Yeah, because she was going along with you the whole time," Sirius retorted. "It was her first time as a human having this kind of fun you put together, of course she's going to enjoy herself. Remus and I, on the other hand, were scared out of our minds. I'm pretty damned sure Remus will have a heart attack soon if he hasn't already."

"_Enough_, all of you!" came the familiar roar of one Alastor Moody. Everyone turned to where he was, leaning against the doorframe of the study. He had just taken a swig of his flash before speaking again. "Bottom line is that Nymphadora took Sirius out of the house, endangering him and the Order. Because it would raise suspicion if she were not to show up for a number of days at the Ministry, which is where she works, she'll have to serve her punishment off the clock. And that is in addition to being suspended from Order duty. Now, Andromeda may be a gentle lady, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind putting together one or two ideas on how to discipline her daughter."

"Now that's not fair!" Tonks complained. "Mom's not even part of the Order!"

"My solutions for punishment are never meant to be fair, Nymphadora," Moody said back. "You should have known that by now."

"Well, could you please stop calling me that name?" Tonks huffed. Sirius noted that it was about time that her hair changed color in accordance to her mood. The dark shade of red signifying just how angry she was.

It was moments later that Mrs. Weasley finally managed to accompany the girl out of the study. Sirius sighed as he went back to staring at the fire burning in the fireplace. Alastor Moody didn't move from his spot, instead keeping his eyes, both real and magical, on him. There was silence between them for some time.

"So," Moody began to say. "She has feelings for Remus?"

"Yep," Sirius grunted in response.

"Despite his being thirteen years older," Moody added.

"Yep," Sirius said, again in a grunt.

He heard Moody give out what sounded like a long sigh, though his grunting sure made it sound like something else. "Always was a little different than everyone else, that Nymphadora," the former Auror said. "But dating a man far older than her... I don't know, Sirius. Even I'm just as concerned as Molly about this relationship."

"Yeah, well, I doubt Tonks cares," Sirius said.

"What about you?" Moody asked. "Are you concerned at all about your friend dating a girl thirteen years younger than him?"

It didn't take Sirius long to think about the question or how he should answer it. Just enough thought while he took a deep breath. "Frankly, I really have nothing against it myself," he said. "Remus thinks of himself as not worthy of any sort of affection from any one. Given his condition and all. It's just that he's been alone for so long that it's about time he had someone in his life to care for him. Regardless of age difference, really."

"Is that so?" Moody asked.

"I think so," Sirius replied. "Of course, the real problem is him and his damned self-loathing. He's going to try to push her to the ends of the Earth to avoid getting too close no matter if he does have feelings for her."

"Too bad for him that she's a stubborn little girl," Moody grunted. "Strong headed and more than willing to stand her ground. He's going to be in for a hell of a fight if he tries to push her away. We're all in a hell of a fight if any of us try to go forward with making her change her mind about her affections for him."

"So I figure," Sirius chuckled. "If you ask me, she's just the right girl for him."

"If you say so," Moody said. There was the sound of him more than likely taking a swig of his flask. "Simply out of curiosity." Sirius was quite sure there might be a grin on his face when he next spoke. "What song was Nymphadora singing tonight?"

Sirius snorted a chuckle. "'_Werewolves of London_'," he said.

* * *

Hermione Granger didn't have the heart to show Harry Potter the article in the _Daily Prophet_ on Monday. He was in such a jolly mood that she didn't want to break it. So she waited until Tuesday morning during breakfast. She waited patiently for him to arrive. When he did, he was looking as though he was in a good mood. Not quite jolly as Monday, but positive enough nonetheless. She decided that she might as well tell him now.

"I didn't want to dampen the mood you were in yesterday," she said as soon as he sat down.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a curious brow.

"Well..." she tried to begin. "There's this article that appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ yesterday. I wanted to show you as soon as I saw it, only you were in such a jolly mood that I didn't want to suddenly ruin your day."

Harry sighed. "Okay, cough it up," he said. "What's the article about?"

Hermione appeared hesitant for a moment before finally handing him the paper. "It's about Sirius," she answered. She nearly jumped at how quickly, and almost forcefully, he snatched the paper out of her hand. She watched nervously as he turned the pages until he found the one she was talking about.

_Stubby Boardman Spotted On Valentine's Double-Date At The Round Table_

She watched as Harry stared at the bewitched picture that accompanied the article. She wasn't familiar with Stubby Boardman, so she had no idea if Sirius Black passed off successfully as him. From the way the article was written, it may have been. She wouldn't have thought much of it if she hadn't had a closer look at the others in the picture. That was clearly Nymphadora Tonks standing on the table singing. That was clearly Remus Lupin looking quite pale with embarrassment. And that was clearly Helena Willows, the formally transformed snowy owl Hedwig, looking like she was having fun. As for Sirius, he looked as though he did not want to be seen by anybody.

After a moment of reading the article and further examining the photograph, Harry looked up from the paper. He still had a curious brow raised, but it didn't project any further emotion. "Well," he managed to say. "At least they didn't recognize him as Sirius Black." He put the paper down on the table and began eating his breakfast.

"He was lucky he wasn't recognized as Sirius Black," Hermione said. "Imagine what would have happened had he been spotted as such and not this Stubby Boardman character."

"I'm sure he's already gotten an earful about it by, more than likely, Mrs. Weasley," Harry noted. "It's not like there's much we can do about it. We're over here. There're over there."

Hermione opened her mouth in an effort to say something in response. She stopped herself and quickly closed her mouth. Harry had a point. What could they do about it? And Mrs. Weasley probably had given him an earful, as well to everyone else involved. She sighed as she took another look at the article.

"Do you know who Stubby Boardman is?" she asked.

Harry shrugged as he chewed on his eggs. "Read that he's supposedly a singing sensation," he answered. "Nothing much else."

Seconds later, the Weasley kids arrived for breakfast. They didn't look as though they were in the brightest of spirits. Especially Ron, who looked like he was about to turn as pale as Lupin did in the picture.

"So, how was Quidditch practice?" Harry asked. Given that he was suspended for the next game, Angelina Johnson decided to suspended Harry from practice as well to prove a point. If he wasn't going to be used, why have him practice.

"It was a nightmare," Ron answered in a surly voice.

"Oh come on," Hermione said in disbelief. "I'm sure it wasn't that--"

"Yes, it was," Ginny interrupted with a sigh. "It was appalling. Angelina was nearly in tears by the end of it."

Hermione wanted to press the issue some more, but noticed from the corner of her eye that Harry was shaking his head at her. It would have only made the Weasleys feel a lot worse talking about it than trying to focus themselves on something else. Like breakfast. It was quiet at the Gryffindor table until moments later when Slytherin Prefect Draco Malfoy appeared.

"There you are, _Potter_!" he yelled. He marched his way over to here he could be seen directly in front of Harry. He looked quite enraged. "How dare you spread filthy lies about me!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in an uncaring tone. He didn't bother to look up to face his speaker.

"You told Pansy that I spent Valentine's Day with _Daphne Greengrass_!" Draco fumed.

"So I told her something along the lines of you probably spending Valentine's Day with Daphne and not her," Harry said, finally looking up at Draco. He didn't appear to be surprised to see a healing red mark on the left side of Draco's face. It looked as though he had been slapped very hard indeed. "Doesn't mean it's true." When there was no immediately response, he raised a curious brow. "Is it?"

"It's none of your damned business!" Draco yelled. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter! But mark my words, this isn't over yet." Draco turned and made his way back to the Slytherin table.

Out of curiosity, Hermione scanned the Slytherin table and noticed that Pansy Parkinson was sitting all alone at the far end of the table. She looked quite angry and had what appeared to be a number of fingernail scratches on her face. Hermione then scanned further and noted Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria on the other end. Daphne looked to have a lot more fingernail scratches as well as a slap mark on her left cheek. Astoria was clutching and burying herself on her older sister's arm.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as he watched Draco leave. "What was that all about?"

A grin began to form on Hermione's lips and she turned to Harry. "What exactly did you say to Pansy, Harry?" she asked.

* * *

Ah, fluff. What would fan fiction writing be without it? First grade toilet humor. And I've had enough of those to last me the rest of my life. Any way, we finished up Valentine's Day and we're about to head into Chapter Thirty. You know what that means. Double-Sized Chapter! I've been noticing lately that my word count average for the chapters have been in the 6,000's, so you can expect Chapter Thirty to be around 12,000 words. And after spending a good while on some romance, Chapter Thirty is going to be all about the drama. Or so I plan for it to be. So in the meantime, keep spreading the word and please, for the love of Merlin, send in reviews! I want to read reviews!

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

Sirius Black wasn't much of a book reader. It just so happened that he hung around people who read constantly. Remus Lupin was without question a bookworm. James Potter was always reading about spells he wanted to learn. Lily Evans-Potter just read for the heck of it. He did get into a habit of reading a lot before he was incarcerated in Azkaban. Being locked up for twelve years with literally nothing to do made him yearn for a book as nabbing copies of the _Daily Prophet_ only satisfied to a point. After he escaped, it took him sometime to consider reading as a way to kill the time being stuck in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Sirius was in his study, reading "_A Farewell to Arms_." He could never really see why Lupin was so high on Ernest Hemingway, really. He had just got started on the novel's third book when Lupin came in with Arthur and Molly Weasley. Without even saying a word, Lupin dropped a magazine over the book. It was the March edition of _The Quibbler_. And the cover was more than enough to convince Sirius that his attention on the issue was needed.

_Harry Potter Speaks Out At Last: The Truth About He Who Must Not Be Named And The Night I Saw Him Return_

"Kingsley said it just came out today," Arthur said, taking a seat on the nearest chair. "_The Quibbler_ isn't the most reliable publication in the Wizarding Community, but a cover like that is bound to attract attention."

"I would never expected _The Quibbler_ to take part in all this maddening excuse of selling their magazines at the expense of Harry's good name," said Molly. She would clearly get upset anytime a publication that included Harry in the lead story. "I thought they didn't care about making money."

"It's far from a normal _Quibbler_ story as it is," Lupin said as he watched Sirius flip the magazine open to the cover article. "I'm a little more concerned about how valid the story might be."

"I'd be just as concerned, too," Sirius said, his eyes reading the entire story as quickly as he could. "Especially given that it's written by that damned Rita Skeeter woman."

"It's written by Skeeter?" Arthur asked in a shocked tone. Clearly he didn't read the actual story. From what Sirius could see from glancing up over the magazine, neither did Molly or Lupin.

"Somewhat," Sirius answered, his gaze returning to the magazine. "It certainly reads like it's written by her. But at the same time, it's showing Harry in an extremely positive light. Something she would never consider doing last year."

"Which is exactly why the whole story is true," grunted a new voice. Everyone looked up to see Alastor Moody limp into the room along with Nymphadora Tonks. Her presence obviously meant her punishment that started a month ago after the whole Valentine's Day incident had ended. The voice obviously belonged to Moody.

"You seem certain it is," Lupin said. He, along with the Weasleys, kept their focus on the newly arrived bodies. Sirius turned his attention back on the article. "I take it you've read it."

"Backwards, forwards, inside and out," Moody responded after taking a swig of his flask. "Rita Skeeter doesn't necessarily write false stories. She just reconstructs the facts to fit her liking as a storyteller."

"Although there was that one regarding the Tutshill Tornadoes," Tonks noted.

"Just because the case was settled hours before it was taken to the Wizengamot doesn't make the whole story bullocks," Moody retorted. "But that's besides the point. The fact is that, regardless of how unlike Skeeter it is in tone, it's still a valid story."

"I thought I overheard something about them keeping her from writing for this year, though," Sirius said upon finishing the article. He handed the magazine to Lupin, who proceeded to read the story himself. Sirius turned his attention to Moody. "Something about information that would get her locked up if she broke some kind of agreement they had."

"Perhaps they used that some information to get her to write a positive story about Harry, if that is the case," Moody noted with a shrug. "Would have to be something very damaging to force her not to write anything for a year, that's for sure."

"Blackmail?" Molly cried. "I would have expected that from Fred and George. But Ron? And Harry and Hermione?"

"You really shouldn't be surprised," Sirius said. "Those stories Rita published about Hermione was very harsh in nature, really."

"So let's assume for a minute that the story really is real, as Sirius and Moody believe it is," Arthur said, looking to call some kind of order to the conversation. "That they did have something that they were holding against her to write this story that apparently Harry agreed to give an interview for. What happens now?"

"The Ministry might try to ban it from being read," Tonks replied.

"Which, whether they realize it or not, would cause everyone to read it," Sirius noted. "Especially at Hogwarts. If it's against the rules, it will get all the students talking about it. Which would, more than likely, result in them wanting to read this story that the Ministry doesn't want them to read because it contradicts everything they've been saying."

"You can bet that will happen," Lupin added. Sirius knew that his friend had the ability to keep reading and digest the words his eyes were scanning while at the same time listening and participating in whatever conversation is taking place. "If not by tomorrow evening, then by the end of the week."

"What about the rest of the Wizarding Community?" Tonks asked. "Given it's state of division."

"Everyone will read it," Moody answered. "Both those who would believe him and Dumbledore as well as the doubters. The story in Harry Potter's own words. Every journalist would kill to write that because it guarantees them and the publisher all kinds of money. And it may actually be a smart move by kids."

"What do you mean smart move?" Molly asked in confusion. "It's only adding to the ridiculousness of the whole thing."

"Actually, Moody may be right," Lupin said, having finished reading the story and looking back up at everyone. "Think about it. Practically everyone in the Wizarding Community is going to read this, whether they'll admit to it or not. Everyone. This could, in a way, increase the number of people who start believing Harry and Dumbledore. It might even convert some of the doubters. And the more people who believe in Harry and Dumbledore..."

"The more awareness is created to Voldemort having returned," Sirius said, finishing his friend's statement. "Which in turn would help our cause. It is a smart move."

Molly looked as though she was about to say something. But then she quickly closed her mouth. Sirius could see that she was starting to realize that they had a point. There wasn't really anything else she could say that would argue it. After what seemed like a long moment of silence, Moody took another swig of his flask.

"Well," he began with a grunt. "I guess this conversation is over. Hope you don't mind if I raid your kitchen for a quick moment, Sirius. I haven't eaten all day."

"Be my guest," Sirius said offhandedly. He slumped back in his chair as he watched everyone else leave the study. Everyone except Lupin, he stopped after a couple steps and turned back to face his friend.

"Something on your mind, Sirius?" he asked.

Sirius sighed. "Actually, there is," he said. "It's about Dumbledore. Rather his lack of communication."

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked in confusion. "We meet with him often."

"Not lack of communication with us," Sirius said. "Lack of communication with Harry. You know I've asked him every time we meet if he's talked to him and his answers were always no. We're entering March and he has not spoken a word to Harry since the night Arthur was attacked. And even before then, he hasn't talked to Harry since the end of the last school term."

"I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons--" Lupin tried to say.

"I have yet to imagine one that I would be satisfied with," Sirius said, his voice getting louder. "So far this year, Harry has essentially been on his own to fight his battles. While I can understand the need for him to do so at times, there are others that has me questioning why we're not doing enough to help Harry. He cannot be fighting every battle all by himself no matter what that damned prophecy say--"

Sirius let his voice trail off when he realized what he had just said. And Lupin recognized it as well. The two looked up at one another with an idea they both shared.

"_The prophecy_," Lupin said. "That's why Dumbledore has been asking us individually to patrol the Department of Mysteries. He assumed we remembered, but I completely forgot all about it. I bet everyone else has, too."

"It's not the Ever-Locked Room Voldemort's after," Sirius added. "He's after the prophecy." He jumped to his feet and ran out of the study with Lupin following behind. They hurried into the basement kitchen to tell everyone what they had just realized.

* * *

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was pouring some brandy into his glass. He was exhausted from working overtime doing damage control work on the continuing saga regarding the Azkaban breakout. The hunt for Sirius Black originally faded into obscurity due to the fugitive not really doing anything to break the normal order of the Wizarding Community. Ten prisoners breaking out at the same time was news that was still going to remain on the minds of the people no matter how long it has been. He barely had time to even considering working on anything else.

He had just sat down in his chair when the fire in his office's fireplace began to grow brighter. He took a sip of his drink before the fire revealed the familiar face of Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and reigning Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

"Good evening, Minister," Umbridge said in her sweet voice.

"Evening, Dolores," Fudge responded, slumping back a little in his chair. "How goes your work at Hogwarts?"

"It has been going better than before," she replied. "With the identities of my Inquisitorial Squad remaining in secret, the students and teachers know not who is working for me. They wouldn't even be able to connect me to any random act of misbehavior that instill fear upon them."

"You seem quite certain all is going well for you," Fudge commented.

"It has indeed, Minister," Umbridge responded. "The other professors know not which students are evaluating them on my behalf, forcing them to conduct themselves in a manner of my pleasing at all times. What's more, Dumbledore has yet to truly step in and cause any sort of interference. He keeps himself holed up in his office every day."

"Probably thinking of some plan to foil you, Dolores," Fudge said with a sigh. "I'd keep an eye on him if I were you. Now then, I assume there is a purpose for you calling me at time."

"Yes there is, Minister," Umbridge said. "As Hogwarts High Inquisitor, I request the submission of banning _The Quibbler_ as a new Educational Decree under the penalty of expulsion. This magazine is now spouting the lies of Harry Potter and... Minister?"

Fudge had let out a low moan and stood up from his chair. He slowly made his way around the table and toward the fireplace. "Dolores," he began. "There is absolutely no chance the department heads would allow the passing of an educational decree that states that students will be expelled for being found in possession of _The Quibbler_. Even if it includes a story printing Harry Potter's lies, they won't accept it."

"Minister, surely they would--" Umbridge tried to begin.

"Dolores, they are getting absolutely restless about our passing these school rulings," Fudge interrupted firmly. "They are not on board with us, as I've told you before, in our belief that there are failing standards there. In fact, they trust you as much as they would trust the existence of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, whatever the devil that's supposed to be."

"But Minister," Umbridge cried. "Surely you can convince them that this magazine is a cause for disruption in the education pro--"

"Then apply it to one of the other Educational Decrees, Dolores," Fudge interrupted once again. "Number Twenty-Six could work with that. Bottom line is that we can't ban the damned thing outright regardless of how much we dislike it. We might as well ban the _Daily Prophet_ as well, but we both know we can't do that without Bones jumping down our backs about the students not learning about what's going on in the Wizarding Community being some kind of a disruption of the education process."

Umbridge appeared to have sighed. "I'll see what I can do," she managed to say. "And before you ask, we still haven't figured out who Bones placed in the school as her mole."

"Your spies haven't picked up anything?" Fudge asked, making his way back to his chair.

"None whatsoever," Umbridge answered. "Given that I haven't had a visit from her, we're hopeful she hasn't figured out who is on my Inquisitorial Squad. But I'd rather find her mole before she discovers my spies."

"Then keep at it," Fudge sighed as he slumped down into his chair. "What we don't need is another confrontation with her regarding your being there."

"Understood, Minister," Umbridge said. With that, the image of her face faded away and the fire returned to its previous state.

Fudge sighed as he rubbed the temple of his forehead. He then reached over and drained the entire content of brandy in his glass. One wasn't enough. He needed another. He poured another glass. He was quite sure he was going to get drunk tonight.

* * *

The Saturday study sessions had now developed a small little pattern. Cho Chang would arrive first at the library at one-thirty to set everything up. Harry Potter would arrive within two o'clock. They would study until Madam Irma Pince walked over to their table and tapped her toes to let them know it was time to leave, which would usually be around seven o'clock. In the five hours they would study, Cho could easily recognized a vast improvement in Harry's ability to prepare himself for his classes.

The Saturday after _The Quibbler_ story was published was unlike any of the previous study sessions for obvious reasons. Mainly how depressed Harry was from the beginning and his inability to improve his mood. Cho pushed him hard to try his best at studying and it would work a little. Just no where near what it used to be. It was a long five hours and both were thankful when Madam Pince arrived to kick them out of the library.

The concern Cho had for him picked up when she saw that Harry was walking very slowly. So slow that he made very lazy steps. It had been weeks since the night of Valentine's Day, the last time she saw him in a brightened mood. Since then it was like he was back on his emotional roller coaster. Going from positive to negative and back and forth every few days. It was obvious things were bothering him. She was willing to wait for him to speak when he wanted to. But seeing him the way he was now worried her more than before and decided she would try to get him to open up.

"A lot more students are beginning to believe your story," she said. She didn't want to ask him point blank at the beginning. She wanted to try to work toward the question.

"Seems like it," he managed to say after a while. He tried to put together a smile on his face for her. Obviously his mood was causing him some trouble in doing so.

"I hear you and Seamus Finnigan are talking again," she said. "On more friendly terms, that is."

"Yeah," he muttered. "He's one of those who started believing me after the story came out." She was still unsure if his mood was getting any better at the mention of regaining a friend.

"Must be fun watching Professor Umbridge as frantic as she had been all week," she added, trying to add a light little laugh.

She heard him manage an attempt at a chuckle and another attempt at a smile. "It was," he said.

It was no secret around the school that Professor Umbridge was doing all she could to prevent everyone from reading the magazine. She was even seen publicly arguing with many of the other professors demanding that they should take action against any student found with it even if it was seen outside the classroom, trying to convince them that it should be in additional accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six. Not only did the other professors not want to hear any more of it, but practically every student in Hogwarts started reading in front of her in the hallways or in the Great Hall during meals just so they could shove it in her face that she could do nothing about it. And it was in that action did students begin to really believe Harry's story. Cho heard Fred and George Weasley even placed an Enlargement Charm on the front of the cover one night and hung it on the wall in the Gryffindor common room.

Yet despite all this, he looked far from excited. He barely looked pleased with his story being accepted by others. He looked just plain miserable. And it bothered Cho even more that the mention of all that had happened the past week wasn't helping in any attempt to brighten his mood.

It was time to ask him point blank. "Harry, is something wrong?" she asked. "You seem troubled."

Harry glanced up at her, almost in a nervous way, before dropping his green eyes back to his lazy moving feet. He was obviously looking for a way to avoid the question. "I'll get over it," he managed to utter.

She had to push, something she was hoping she wouldn't have to do. "I'm sure you will, Harry," she said. "It's just that... well... You didn't study as well as you have been in the past. And you're walking like you're missing your soul." Heck of a way to get him to talk now, after having said a description like that.

Harry just sighed. "It's just..." he managed to begin. "It's just... other things..."

Keep going. He was getting closer into opening up. "Is it alright if I ask what these other things are?" she said.

Harry came to a stop and took a deep breath. He then shuffled himself up against the wall to lean up. Though he kept his green eyes on his feet. "A bunch of other things," he said. "Things like... like the whole Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game. Just how abysmal the team played... even I don't think we would've been much better if I wasn't suspended for the game."

Cho knew all too well that it was a sad sight for the Gryffindor students to watch. The fact that the suffering of having to witness the game itself being short and them lucky enough to only lose by ten points did nothing to stop the bleeding for them. Between Ron's fourteen failed attempts at saving to the replacement Beaters making six-year-olds look like world class athletes, it was a disaster from the second they stepped onto the field.

"At least you got time to get your team in shape for the next game," Cho said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Maybe," Harry muttered. "Though it won't stop those Slytherins from singing that damned '_Weasley is Our King_' song."

"Just not in the corridors," Cho noted. "Mr. Filch had it banned out of sheer irritation."

"I'm also very concerned about Hagrid," Harry continued. "It's not just his not talking about those scars he has. He's quite oblivious to how much trouble he could get from Professor Umbridge always watching him with a critical eye. Not caring that he could end up getting let go because she feels he's a detriment to our education process."

Cho remembered how the Hogwarts gamekeeper conducted his classes. Most students were of the opinion that Rubeus Hagrid was simply the horrible professor. He would use some highly suspect and dangerous creatures as opposed to the safer species normally used in previous years before he began teaching the course. Additionally, he came off as expecting the students to think of these creatures the same way as he does. It was no secret that he was among the chief targets of Professor Umbridge's evaluations since she became Hogwarts High Inquisitor due to his unorthodox teaching methods.

Having met Hagrid these past few months, she could see how valuable of a friend he is to Harry. As Harry had explained to her, Hagrid was the first person from the Wizarding Community he met and was quite fond of him ever since. And he truly was a friendly person, as seen from how quickly Hagrid and Luna Lovegood hit it off upon the discovery of the Blibbering Humdinger they would call Herbert. Cho could understand Harry being on tenterhooks regarding Hagrid's employment on the line.

"Have you tried explaining to him the seriousness of the situation?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Hermione has been trying very hard to get him to teach the course in a way that would keep him from getting in trouble," he said. "But he hasn't really taken our warnings to heart. I don't want to see him forced out again."

It took Cho a moment to remember when Hagrid was literally dragged off three years ago. He was taken to Azkaban under the suspicion that he was the one responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets that year, until some kind of resolve was made that allowed him to return to Hogwarts a free man. She decided not to ask Harry about the specifics.

"I'm sure something will be done to keep him here," she said in another attempt to reassure him. Though she could see that her words weren't quite having the effect that she was hoping to see.

She watched as Harry sighed again. "And then there's..." he began to say. He paused for a moment and then took a deep breath. "You know how I've been taking... Remedial Potions, right? Well, even though my grades have been a little better, they're not to Professor Snape's satisfaction."

It had since become common knowledge that Harry and Professor Severus Snape simply did not like one another. She heard the stories about how Snape immediately targeted Harry the first time he took Potions and had not relented ever since. Even with her help in improving his studies and his grades, Harry was obviously still far from the professor's good side.

"I've tried talking to Hermione about it when I don't have these Saturday studies with you," he continued. His mood was beginning to shift into one of brooding as he talked. "Only her way of helping me has pretty much been to tell me that I should put more effort into my studies."

At this statement Cho raised a curious brow. Granted he didn't study quite the same way as he had in the previous Saturday study sessions, she would never accuse him for not trying. While he didn't put a whole lot of effort into his studies today as he had done previously, she would never believe he wasn't putting forth all the effort he could. She could understand that not all of his attention was on his school work, especially the various emotions he was running through at the same time. Of course, this was how she felt. Hermione Granger probably would have thought different in regards to how she viewed Harry's efforts.

"And I want to see you more than I have as of late," he added with a weak attempt at a smile. "Only I'm swamped with all this school work and sticking to my schedule that the only times I could even talk to you is during our Saturday study sessions and whenever I put together a D.A. meeting."

She could see in his green eyes that there was a sense of longing. It had been since Valentine's Day that they were able to spend time with one another that didn't involve education of any sort. She knew that if not for the need to study extensively for his O.W.L.s, Harry would try to find time to spend with her.

"And then there's..." he said before taking a pause. He shuffled himself a bit before taking a deep breath. "My father's friend. He's... He's very much alone with few people to talk to right now. He... He can't leave the place he's staying at and... and I really want to be with him... so that I could learn more about my father..."

The subject of his father's friend was rarely brought up. The last time she remembered ever having any sort of discussion about it was shortly after the Yule Ball when Harry couldn't go to Hogsmeade with her because he had to meet this friend of his father's. She remembered the note he showed her in an effort for her to believe him that he wasn't meeting some other girl. The statement on the note that she felt was truthful was the mention of the person asking Harry to bring with him as much food as he could. And here Harry was telling her that this friend of his father's was now being left alone. The knowledge weighing quite heavily on Harry. Obviously this friend of his father's meant a lot to him for this kind of emotion to appear.

Having heard Harry explain as much as he could about all these things happening around him, Cho could see how he appeared very much depressed. How he could be so distracted that it would prevent him from making too much progress in his Saturday study sessions with her, which had never happened before since they first began doing so. His emotions obviously driving in multiple directions at the same time over what was happening with those he cared about and other things that were beyond his control.

Clearly being _The Boy Who Lived_ was far from luxurious as other would make it out to be.

Cho walked up to him and gently placed a hand upon his shoulder. "You'll get through this, Harry," she said gently. "Some how you will. And all this... it doesn't last forever. It's only temporary."

Harry sighed. "I just wish it would be over with," he said.

"It will," she responded. "Just hang in there, Harry."

Harry slowly nodded. He took another deep breath and tried to smile. "Thanks for listening," he said.

"You're welcome," she said, forming her own smile. "Remember that I'm here for you, okay? For anything."

"Yeah," he said breathlessly.

They stared at one another for some time. It was hunger that caused them to part. They didn't have to say a word, just another pair of smiles to one another. She waved and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry remained in place, leaning up against the wall and watching her leave. When she was out of view, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. After taking one more deep breath, he pushed himself off the wall and made his way slowly toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Sirius Black leaned up against the fireplace, watching the fire burn. He gave out a sigh, not really looking up to see who it was that was entering the study. By listening to the foot steps, he could tell that there was only one person he could think of who would dare walk around Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in bare feet without feeling any sort of disgust about the place.

"Are you okay, Sirius?" asked a sweet, feminine voice.

Sirius sighed again. "Not really," he managed to mutter. He took a second to quickly glance at his speaker before looking back at the fire. "You probably shouldn't see me like this, Helena."

He didn't have to see to know that Helena Willows, the woman who had previously been transformed into a snowy owl in his godson's possession named Hedwig, continued to walk closer behind him. "What wrong?" she asked. Just how innocent she sounded made a shiver run down his spine.

He made another sigh. "I sometimes find myself thinking," he answered. "Thinking about how it was so simple to do things nearly fifteen years ago... and yet doing things in a similar manner today are much more difficult."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well," he began. "Back then, it was easier because we knew what was going on, who we we're up against, and how we could possibly deal with it. Today, it's not the same thing. We only have an idea of what going on, we don't really know any more who we're up against, and we don't have a clue as to how we could possibly deal with it."

"Deal with what?" she asked.

He was hesitant to answer at first before giving out another sigh. "Voldemort," he answered. He couldn't tell if she made even a shiver at the mention of the name like most everyone else in the Wizarding Community. Then again, for all he knew she wasn't entirely familiar with all that was happening. "Dealing with him and how to protect Harry at the same time." The mention of his godson certainly got a reaction out of her.

"Protect Harry?" she said, the tone of her voice making her sound increasingly worried. "Is something wrong with him? Did something happen? Is Harry alright?"

Sirius wanted to tell her that Harry was fine. But he knew that would be a flat out lie. While she couldn't tell the difference between what was true and what was a lie, he didn't like the idea of telling a lie to her. No matter what kind of lie it was. He took a deep breath, his eyes still upon the fire burning in the fireplace. "Harry's far from fine," he said truthfully. "But there's hardly a damned thing we can do about it."

"What do you mean?" Helena asked in a complaining tone.

"I mean that we can't really do anything because of how difficult things have become these days," Sirius tried to explain. "We can only guess what is happening to Harry. We don't know exactly how many sides are up against him. And I really don't know how we could deal with it. Especially when I'm not allowed to do practically anything."

"Why can't you?" she asked with a plea. "Why can't you help Harry?"

He sighed and dropped his head. "About a billion different reasons," he replied. "The main one being that, in the eyes of the Wizarding community, I am a convicted murder on the run who cannot be see in public because I would either get arrested by the Ministry's lap dogs or I risk getting nailed dead by Death Eaters."

"So you can't leave here?" Helena managed to say in a quiet voice.

"Nope," Sirius answered. "Can't leave the one place I really don't want to be. It's just too bad it's the one place left in the world I can hide in without constantly looking over my shoulder in fear of being captured or killed. And I know the idea of either one happening to me would be nothing less of devastating to Harry." The idea of which he really did not want pictured in his head. The last thing his godson needed was to lose another parental figure.

"Aren't the others trying to help him?" she asked.

"Somewhat," Sirius grunted. "Only to a certain point. Our lack of information about what's going on prevents us from entirely figuring out what to do. Chief among our inability to get information is the Ministry trying to clamp down on claims that Voldemort having returned, which our esteemed Minister does not want to believe. So we're not able to get any official help and are forced to do things rather silently."

"B-But why won't this Minister person believe Harry?" Helena continued asking in a pleading tone.

"Because he thinks Harry and Dumbledore are trying to usurper him of his position," he replied with a sigh. "He's gotten so used to his place in power that it is driving him paranoid in the belief that Dumbledore is trying to take over simply because they disagree on the validity of Voldemort's return."

"Then Dumbledore is helping him," she noted. "Right?"

Sirius didn't answer immediately. Rather, it was a long while before he actually made a sound. He sighed and gave his answer, though he didn't look away from the fire. "I really don't think so," he managed to say in reply. "He doesn't want Harry to know certain things, like this prophecy we just remembered about. Dumbledore thinks its better for Harry not to know about it, even though the damned thing has everything to do with what's happening to him."

"So..." Helena began to say. He heard what sounded like her beginning to sniffle. "So... no one is helping Harry...?"

He didn't like the idea of how she might react as soon as he gave her his answer. He took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, that appears to be the case," he said.

Sirius wasn't sure what to do himself at this point. His eyes remained upon the burning fire. But his ears were listening to the silent sobs she was making that in moments time would turn into potentially uncontrollable bawling. Given that such emotions were new to her in human form, it would be next to impossible for her to calm down on her own. It was after a minute of listening to her crying that he finally looked away from the fireplace and toward her.

Helena had dropped to her knees. Her fists atop one another over her chest. Her eyes directed to the piece of carpet ending in front of the fireplace. Streams of tears running down both sides of her face from her watery gold eyes. Her body shaking every time she breathed in between outbursts of wailing. The sight of her like this was too much for him. He immediately dropped down before her, pulling her in for a gentle embrace.

"W-Why can't..." she began to say through her sobs. "Why can't any one... any one help Harry...? ... Isn't there... Isn't there something... something we could do...?"

"We'll think of something, Helena," Sirius said, trying to calm her down. "We'll think of something to help him."

He really wished what he said was true. That they would be able to think of something to help his godson. Unfortunately, things were just not working in their favor. And he wasn't going to admit that to her any time soon. She was already having great difficulty having any sort of control over these human emotions that had previously been foreign to her.

All he could do at the moment was hold her tight and hope that she would eventually calm down. Not exactly something that would help Harry. But it was something he could do nonetheless. And helping Helena was something he didn't mind doing. He didn't mind doing something like that at all.

* * *

Cho Chang tried to remain calm. She wasn't quite sure where she was at the present moment.

The last thing she remembered was that she had just finished dinner with the others. She was getting up from her seat when a note appeared before her. Something about wanting to meet someone just outside the library at nine o'clock. The handwriting was similar to Harry Potter's. Not exactly like his, but close enough for it to appear as such. Only he didn't mark his name. Something he would normally do. It was also suspicious that when she looked over at the Gryffindor table he wasn't any where to be seen. It wasn't entirely like Harry. Then again, it seemed as though he was always being watched. A note with his name was bound to catch attention to those who were looking for something to find against him.

She would have preferred to bring someone else along just in case, but it seemed like the others were making up some excuse not to go. Or rather, the boys were. Something about a boys only gathering that just made her roll her eyes. Luna Lovegood wanted to pay a visit to Rubeus Hagrid's hut to check on Herbert. Padma Patil felt nervous enough attending Dumbledore's Army meetings in the late hours of the day, but was willing go simply because there was more people and she was learning something. Whatever this meeting was, if offered nothing that would have made Padma agree to tag along.

Cho was quite unsure about the meeting, but decided to check it out any way against her better judgment. Her instincts were still quite mixed. On one hand, it just didn't seem like genuine Harry. The note was unsigned and they were to meet outside the library, which they only went to for their Saturday study sessions. Not for some late night get together. Then again, Harry was being under constant watch. It seemed possible that it could be harder for them to meet somewhere like the Room of Requirement. And the Great Hall was far too public of a place to meet.

From there, her memory was quite vague. She was a few feet from the library, having arrived there not long before nine o'clock. She remembered that it was quite possible Harry would use the invisibility cloak like he did on Valentine's Day. She was starting to have second thoughts about going through with the whole thing.

Then she heard someone cast a spell that made her realize it definitely was a bad idea to come.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Cho wasn't sure how long she was in a frozen state for. All she remembered was that as soon as she hit the ground her face was quickly covered and all she saw was darkness. And then she wasn't sure how long she was only darkness before her vision returned and was then trying to figure out where exactly she was.

From what she could gather in looking about her surroundings, she was in a classroom. It was still quite dark, more than likely still night time. She wanted to move her body to get a better look around only to find that she had been strapped down in a chair. She was being held against her will. If this was some elaborate prank by the boys, they were so going to get it. Problem was that this was going way too far for the boys to pull this kind of act and claim it as a prank. And the voice who had cast the spell didn't sound like any of her teammates.

She tried to remain calm.

"Good work, boys," said a voice behind her. Unless the effects of the spell were still leaving her feeling a bit woozy, she was almost certain the voice belonged to Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge.

This wasn't some kind of prank from the boys.

"So what do you want us to do now, Professor?" asked a second, male voice behind her. This one sounded like the one who had cast the spell on her earlier. And it was familiar from somewhere else.

"I want you all ready, just in case," Professor Umbridge said. "If those brats are wise, they would know she's missing. If they are foolish, they'll try to rescue her. In any event, she'll be quite useful. Whether she wants to or not."

"Are you sure we shouldn't have gotten someone else, though?" the second voice asked. "I mean, all she does is meet him in the library every other Saturday to study. It's not like she's his girlfriend or something."

Cho wasn't quite sure if this was comforting knowledge. It told her that others knew about how she and Harry would meet for their Saturday study sessions. One of their few private times together would surely be interrupted if her captors were to expose it to others. Then again, at least she knew that they didn't think of her as Harry's girlfriend. They probably still thought Hermione Granger was his girl. Though still being imprisoned against her will left her little room for being at ease with their knowing little about her relationship with Harry.

"Many tend to have secrets that even those closest to them would not know," Professor Umbridge said. "Even fewer share those secrets to the least expected. She may be a study partner in your eyes. But I see someone who could very well have a wealth of knowledge to share about Harry Potter."

Cho was beginning to realize how troublesome it was to remain calm. Especially when Harry wasn't around. She could not reach her wand. Her captors had her strapped down to a chair. And a more powerful witch was about to use her to get to Harry. Panic was easily winning over any sense of focus. Sweat was running down the side of her face and her heart was beginning to beat just a little bit faster with each passing moment.

"Now then, Miss Chang," Professor Umbridge continued, attempting to sound sweet as she spoke. "I'm a fair minded woman. There's no reason for me to resort to anything more troublesome then what has already taken place." Cho would have found that quite laughable if she wasn't in her present condition. "All you have to do is tell us what we want to know and you will be free to go without any more problems."

Cho swallowed before speaking for the first time since her capture. She focused all she could into not sounding scared. "And what would happen if what I tell you is not what you wanted to know?" she asked. "That perhaps I don't know anything about what you went through the trouble of putting me in this situation for." She wasn't sure if she wanted to get a look at what kind of facial expression Professor Umbridge might have in reaction to her words.

There was a short pause before any sort of response was made. "Then I'm afraid we won't be able to do things the easy way," said Professor Umbridge. "But come now, Miss Chang. Why should we think only about the negativity of all this? Think about how much better it would be to just simply tell us what we want to know. Not only would you be on your way, but you would be serving a great cause for the Wizarding Community."

"How is having me kidnapped and threatened unless I tell you something you want to hear a great service to the Wizarding Community?" Cho asked with a hint of annoyance. She meant every word she said.

Another short pause before her question was answered. "It's this kind of lack of faith that has me greatly concerned about you, Miss Chang," Professor Umbridge said. "Concerned that you have been influenced by Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore to accept their line of thinking. Causing you to believe their blind, unfounded lies. Know that I am trying to help you realize the truth and that all will be forgiven just by telling me what I need to know about Harry Potter."

Cho's nerves began to soften a little. While the lingering thought of what kind of potential danger she was in remained, listening to Professor Umbridge talk made her like she wanted to get this thing over with. Regardless of what kind of harm it could cause to her. How this woman became the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic was beyond her.

"Professor Umbridge," Cho began to say. "I have to ask. Exactly what kind of proof do you have to believe that I would know anything that you want to hear at all? And are you even sure that I am helping Harry Potter with his studies? Just because you see us in the library at the same time every other Saturday doesn't mean we're actually working together."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," she heard the second voice whisper, obviously to Professor Umbridge. Cho still believed the second voice sounded familiar.

"Quiet!" Professor Umbridge responded in a hushed, yet stern tone toward the other speaker. "That is why we have Plan B. If she will not willingly tell us information we want to know, we will regrettably have to force it from her. Hold her down, boys."

Moments later, two pairs of hands pulled back the head of her seat rather forcefully. Cho was now looking upward at the ceiling. The two bodies holding her down were wearing masks to conceal their identities. Soon enough, Professor Umbridge hovered over her. The sweet smile the older woman wore did little to hide her true personality at the present moment.

"Just so you know, this is all your own doing, Miss Chang," Professor Umbridge said. "You could have easily made this less troublesome just by simply going along with us. But now you have left us no choice, young lady." The older woman revealed a small vile in his hand and lightly wiggled it to ensure Cho's attention was upon it. "Do you see this? This is _Veritaserum_."

The name of the potion was more than enough to strike fear back into Cho's nerves. She knew instantly what it was. Professor Severus Snape decided at one point toward the end of her fifth year to talk about the potion, revealing its purpose. As far as the students could tell, there was no real reason for him to suddenly talk about it. They assumed someone had annoyed him to the point that he would threaten to use it regardless of the punishment he would face.

"Though I'm sure you know exactly what it is, given that you are in Ravenclaw," Professor Umbridge continued in a sweet, yet sarcastic tone. "Veritaserum is a wonderful little potion that does wonders. Just one little drop is enough to force you to speak nothing but the truth in reply to whatever question you are asked. And one drop is all I need for you to tell me what I want to know about Harry Potter."

Cho couldn't even attempting to wiggle about as she was being held down pretty hard. Her captors were in holding her head in place, ensuring that the potion falls directly into her mouth. All she could was watch as Professor Umbridge took her time opening the small bottle and preparing to tilt just enough for a single drop to fall.

One drop that would reveal any and every secret she was asked about.

The D.A. meetings.

Her relationship with Harry.

Anything to be used against him.

Cho couldn't remember the last time she was this afraid.

"I doubt this is what I call Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Umbridge." Cho watched as the bodies surrounding her literally stepped back in surprise at the new voice. No longer being held down, she was able to look up and see someone she wouldn't quite expect to find coming to her aid.

"P-Professor Snape," Professor Umbridge said in a clearly surprised voice. "W-What are _you _doing here?"

"The door was open," Professor Snape replied in his typical tone that lacked any sort of hint that he enjoyed humor. He began to slowly walk toward them. "When you borrowed my one bottle of Veritaserum, you said that it would make for an insightful study for your class. Seeing only a handful of students and having another be strapped down against her will appears less like what you said you would use my potion for and more like something a Hogwarts educator should not be doing."

"The rules state that a member of the Ministry of Magic is allowed to use Veritaserum on a student," Professor Umbridge pointed out. "And I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

"Perhaps," Professor Snape said. "But your presence in Hogwarts is that of being an educator and not a Ministry official. I highly doubt Professor Dumbledore would approve any educator, even if one of them is the Senior Undersecretary, breaking the rules. And I'm sure a certain Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would find such conduct from any one in either role causing the kind of harm you appear to have made upon this student."

"But Professor Umbridge hasn't really used the potion on her, sir," said the second male voice that was still familiar sounding.

"Ten points from each student involved in this," Professor Snape said. "Even if you are all from Slytherin."

"_What?_" the male voice cried.

"Don't push it, Malfoy," Professor Snape said with a sneer. So the other voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. Cho knew it sounded familiar. "I've been meaning to take a page or two from Professor McGonagall about how using the point system against my own students will keep you all disciplined. At least in my presence."

"You misunderstand the situation here, Professor Snape," Professor Umbridge began to say in a sweet voice. Believing that it will work on him. "This really is a lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Miss Chang was just showing us how to ward off the effects of Veritaserum when in a position of great helplessness."

"I'm sure you were," Professor Snape said sarcastically. He was obviously not buying whatever Professor Umbridge attempted to tell him. He then turned his eyes, and apparently his attention, to Cho. "What was your emotional reaction to my lecture regarding the rare side-effects of Polyjuice Potion when mixed incorrectly?"

Cho was taken aback by the question that she honestly had no clue how to answer. After a moment of darting her eyes left and right rapidly, she looked up at Professor Snape. "I felt assured that you presented us with such information?" she responded in the form of a question.

"You're very lucky Chang is not under the effects of Veritaserum," Professor Snape said to Professor Umbridge. "Even Malfoy would tell you how that particular lesson was perhaps the dullest piece of educational practice I had conducted ever since I became Potions Professor. You see, if Chang had been under the effects of Veritaserum I would have had no choice but to bring her immediately to the Headmaster. And we both know that she would be answering any question he asks her truthfully. Like how you had my students tie her down against her will so that you could use my potion in the hopes of discovering any and every information she had on Potter."

"Surely, Professor Snape, you wouldn't--" Professor Umbridge tried to begin, once more using a sweet tone.

"I would, Professor Umbridge," Professor Snape said in interruption. His snare overpowered whatever glare Professor Umbridge attempted to use upon him. "However, I can be quite reasonable."

Professor Umbridge was stunned for a moment. As though she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. Then she raised a brow. "I'm listening," she managed to say.

"The Veritaserum back in my possession this very second," Professor Snape began. "Since it would be safe to assume that having it would be the only reason to keep Chang around, I suggest letting her go lest someone else were to walk in on this questionable scene unsuspectingly. And while I'm sure my students would love nothing more than to continue to do whatever it is that you have them doing, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take half of them away from you."

"And what do I get in return?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"My silence," Professor Snape replied. "Not a word about this or the illegal activities you've been having my students do on your behalf while making it quiet so as not to link their actions to you."

"Illegal activities?" Professor Umbridge said, trying to act innocent. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

"When you're a Head of House, you do what you can to monitor your students," Professor Snape said, giving a rather leering look at Draco. "Sometimes it has to be done in a way so as to secretly watch them when they think no one is looking. I could have just as easily told Professor Dumbledore about these illegal activities of yours weeks ago and he would have no problem believing me. It's just that there was no real benefit for me had I done so."

"So let me get this straight," Professor Umbridge said, having digested everything Professor Snape said. "In exchange for you not informing Professor Dumbledore about this or any of these other so-called illegal activities you claim I have done with your students, I must return to you at once your Veritaserum, release Miss Chang, and give back half your students who are supposedly working for me?"

"Sounds fair to me," Professor Snape said.

"There's barely anything about this deal that works in my favor," Professor Umbridge huffed.

"Would you rather take your chances of having to deal with the consequences of doing what you've done?" Professor Snape asked. "After all, a certain Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be all ears to the same information I would pass on to Professor Dumbledore."

Cho had never seen Professor Snape like this. Then again, she did her best to avoid being in his presence any longer than she had to. A tip Roger Davies gave her that she took to heart. Harry was much more familiar with what Snape was really like and he probably wouldn't be surprised to hear about something like this. As far as she could see, Snape was obviously someone not to cross. He may not seem like it, but he was very capable of outsmarting whomever he was dealing with. Including someone like the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic.

After a long moment of silence, Professor Umbridge sighed. "Very well," she said. She then handed back to Professor Snape his vile of Veritaserum. She then turned to the others. "Release Miss Chang. Mr. Malfoy, I trust you'll handle the rest."

"Yes, ma'am," Draco moaned, sounding highly disappointed. He directed the others into untying Cho before leading them out of the room with a frustrated grunt.

"Might I suggest, Professor Umbridge," Professor Snape said just before making his exit with Cho. "The next time you want to borrow some potions from me, it would be in your best interest to ensure that it is indeed for the very reason you tell me it is for. Otherwise, I just might let slip to Professor Dumbledore about something you don't want the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to know. Good night."

Cho was barely able to catch Professor Umbridge wanting to say something in return before being literally pushed out of the room by Professor Snape. They made they way down the hallway and toward the Entrance Hall before he finally came to a stop.

"Just remember, Chang," Professor Snape said. "As long as Professor Umbridge upholds her end of the deal, I'll be upholding mine. You tell even Professor Dumbledore about tonight and it'll be your word against mine. And I wasn't kidding when I said that he would be more accepting of my word. Now I suggest heading straight to bed lest you want Mr. Filch to catch you about at this hour. Good night."

She watched as the Potions Professor turned and made his way toward the stairs that led to the Slytherin House. Cho stood frozen for a moment before finally moving, making her way rather slowly up the steps leading to the Ravenclaw tower. She almost had trouble correctly answering the riddle the eagle knocker asked her, though as soon as she got in she bolted to her bed as Professor Snape suggested. She didn't bother to see if there was any one in the Common Room possibly wondering where she was.

Upon lying down, she noticed the difficulty she was having in stopping her body from shaking. She was not going to have a pleasant night's sleep tonight. She probably wouldn't have one the next night either.

* * *

Amelia Susan Bones gave out a sigh as she slumped just a little deeper into her seat and rubbed area of her nose direct between her eyes. She never once believed being the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be easy. She just wished sometimes it ran smoother than it usually did.

"So we can't use this situation against Umbridge immediately because Professor Snape gave her a way out," she summarized as she readjusted her monocle and brought her attention to the small mirror that was propped up upon her desk. Instead of seeing her reflection, she was seeing the familiar face of Derek Hopkins.

"Afraid so, ma'am," Hopkins said from the mirror. "It's like he said, Dumbledore would be more willing to take his word over a student. Even if said student is really an Auror undercover."

"We'll just have to figure some other way to use it against her, then," Amelia said. "Damn, and I thought we would have nailed her dead on with something."

"If I may say so, ma'am" Hopkins said. "You seem quite determined to catch Dolores Umbridge red handed doing something she's not supposed to be doing."

"Rather obvious, isn't it?" she said with an attempt at a smile. Her current state of stress prevented it from being any brighter.

"I'd like nothing more than to help you achieving such a goal, ma'am," he said somewhat enthusiastically. "Are you sure you don't want me to arrange for her to do so publicly?"

"That would make us no better than her, Hopkins," Amelia noted. "We need to catch her doing so of her own free will. Otherwise, all we would be doing is undermine everything we are supposed to stand for."

"That's what I figured, ma'am," Hopkins said with a nod. "Though I have to wonder about those Educational Decrees that you and the other allow to have passed."

"With numerous restrictions, mind you," she added.

"True," he said. "But the fact that they went through at all. Seems rather suspicious to me, ma'am."

To this, Amelia gave out a soft laugh. "I was right to pick you for this assignment, Hopkins," she said. "You have a great eye for understanding things that are plain in view, yet few others would be able to pick up."

"So you purposefully let those Educational Decrees through so that you could give Dolores Umbridge just a tiny bit of breathing room," he said. "Because if she's restricted from every possible inch of room around her, she wouldn't be able to do anything that would allow us to catch her doing something particularly illegal."

"Something along the lines, yes," Amelia nodded. "Goes against what I just said earlier, sure. But she is a special case. And special cases require some bending of the rules."

"If I may ask why, ma'am," Hopkins said.

"It relates back to the Harry Potter case from over the summer," she answered. "Potter and Dumbledore argued that he only performed magic in an act of self-defense against a Dementor. While the Minister of Magic didn't want to hear such an idea, I had some Aurors check into it. Two Dementors were indeed missing from their normal posts at Azkaban on the day Potter was supposedly attacked. And it was a high ranking Ministry official who signed off on their being accounted for."

"You suspect Umbridge was the one responsible for sending Dementors after Harry Potter?" he asked.

"I'm fairly certain she did," Amelia replied. "The problem is we don't have the proof. The paper with her signature got misplaced and has since been destroyed. No witnesses saw her send them. So I had to send someone, namely you, to spy on her when it was announced she was taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching post."

"I doubt I'll find her in possession of any evidence that would implicated her to the act, ma'am," Hopkins noted. "Unless she decides to openly confess in my presence, though the chances of that happening are very slim."

"Which is why it's better if we catch her in the act of doing something illegal," Amelia said. "Particularly if it is against Harry Potter, then we can try to sneak in the charge of sending the Dementors after him over the summer."

"Now that I shouldn't be able to have any trouble keeping my eyes open for," he said with a chuckle.

"Just remember to keep at it, Hopkins," she said firmly. "We're over halfway through the school year and I'm sure we both would rather try to end this quickly before it spills over into the next school year."

"I'll do what I can, ma'am," he said. "Hopkins out."

His image began to fade and after a quick flash of light he was gone. All that Amelia could see now was her reflection. She gave out another sigh rotated the chair around, stopping so that she was facing a picture hanging on the wall. The picture was that of her with her niece Susan. The two of them were attending the Quidditch World Cup from nearly two years ago.

She couldn't help but wonder how her niece would react to what Derek Hopkins was also doing aside from his spy work. Especially when it involved his nephew Wayne.

* * *

The D.A. meeting was not for another thirty minutes. But Cho Chang just couldn't bother to wait. She was quite sure Harry Potter would be in the Room of Requirement before everyone else, no doubt setting everything up in preparation to teach whatever it was he would be teaching tonight. She needed to see him badly.

She opened the door and took a good look around to make sure they would be the only ones in the room at the present moment. She watched the surprised expression on Harry's face as he saw her arrive so early. He looked as though he was about to blush. Under normal circumstances, such a sight would make her smile and in return cause shades of pink to actually appear on his cheeks. Such wasn't the case as she could only muster a very weak smile. Harry noticed this while she closed the door behind her. His expression quickly shifted to concern.

"Cho," he said, almost in a breathless tone. "Is something wrong?"

She wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him that it was nothing. This was far from the case as she took a deep breath.

"I was attacked the other night," she said rather sheepishly.

As soon as she finished her sentence, she looked up and watched Harry immediately run up to her in the blink of an eye. His hands gripped the sides of her arm as his expression began mixing in traces of fear.

"_What happened?_" he asked in a hurried voice. "_Are you alright? Did you get hurt?_"

All she had to do was look into his green eyes and see that this was something he was obviously afraid of. Someone very dear to him getting hurt. And she knew that there was an added element to the fear that this happened simply because of her connection to him. The rare times he opened up to her about the past events in his life noted how much he was uncomfortable getting his friends involved in his affairs. Especially in situations that could get them harmed. She could only imagine how much more scared he was since something happened to her, his girlfriend. The girl who he desperately did not want to see anything happen to.

"It was Professor Umbridge," she said after taking a deep breath, going straight to the point. "She was going to use a potion called Veritaserum so that I would spill whatever information I had on you that she could use."

"Are you okay, though?" he asked. She was a little surprised to hear his being more concerned about her safety than with the idea that Professor Umbridge could have something she could use against him. Despite knowing him a little better than most others, this was something she didn't expect.

"I'm a little fine," she answered. "Shaken up about the whole thing, actually. Professor Snape interrupted before she could use a drop on me." Upon finishing the sentence, she found herself being held in a tight embrace. He really was more concerned about her than about something possibly happening to him because of the situation.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Cho," he managed to say in a low voice that sounded more like a whisper. "I'm so sorry you got involved in all this." He gently tightened his embrace upon her, as though he was afraid to let go.

Cho couldn't help but close her eyes and rest her head upon his shoulder. Despite the fear she had from the incident that happened the other night, there was this great feeling of warmth that was beginning to build up within her. Harry Potter was certainly a one of a kind person. He didn't care what happened to him so long as he could keep those he cared for out of harm's way. More concerned for her well being than his. Wanting to be sure that she was safe despite the potential of increased danger coming his way. She didn't know why, but she was very flattered by this.

After what seemed like a long moment of silence, Harry loosed his embrace and pulled back so that they would face one another. The mixed look of being worried and concerned still painted upon his face. "I really am sorry about what happened," he said.

"You don't have to keep apologizing, Harry," she managed to say in response. "It's not like you were responsible."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "It's just that I can't stop feeling as though I had a share of responsibility simply because you're my girlfriend. I would never do anything to put you in that sort of danger."

"I know you don't, Harry," she said. She decided to run her hand gently upon his cheek. She also tried another attempt at a more pleasant smile. "But that's also why I attend these meetings. Not because you're teaching them. But because you're teaching the kind of Defense you strongly believe we need to learn."

Harry nodded a little. While he wasn't happy with the idea in the beginning, she could tell that he was really putting a lot of effort into these D.A. meetings. To the point that he made mention of possibly becoming a teacher. He was still undecided as to what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, but he could see himself ten years from now teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to future generations of aspiring wizards.

"Well," he began to say. "Since you're here, I might as well show you what I'll be teaching tonight." He let go of her and took a couple steps back. He then turned and took a deep breath as he drew out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Shooting out of the tip of his wand came a great light that seconds later took the shape of a silver stag. To say Cho was in great awe of what was before her would be an understatement. She watched breathlessly as the creature took a few steps about the room before fading back into Harry's wand.

"That was a Patronus," he said, turning back to her with a smile. "The shape it takes varies with each person. It takes the shape of a stag for me. Impressive looking, wasn't it?" Cho nodded her head rather enthusiastically. "Well, don't get too wrapped up in the way it looks. A Patronus will help you out against a lot of dark creatures. The thing is, though, in order to successfully conjure it you have to have your mind focused on happy and pleasant thoughts. It's one thing to conjure it in the middle of this room tonight. It's another to be able to do it under scarier circumstances."

"Happy and pleasant thoughts, eh?" Cho noted with a nod.

"Right," Harry said. "Try being able to do that when you're confronted by a Dementor. Which, oddly enough, is the very spell that is most useful against them. Also, the strength of those happy thoughts also determine how powerful a Patronus will be. The stronger the happy thoughts are, the more powerful the Patronus against your enemies."

"I see," Cho said as she drew out her wand, gently twisting it with the tips of her fingers. "So think happy thoughts when trying to cast a Patronus. The stronger the thought, the more powerful the Patronus."

"Correct," Harry said with a nod. He then took a deep breath and made his way behind her. "When you're ready, point your wand outward and say, 'Expecto Patronum.' You don't have to speak very loud, though it sometimes helps a little if you're in a jam."

Cho took quite a long moment to compose herself before making her first attempt at casting the spell. She had to figure a happy, pleasant thought that would overpower the fearful emotion she was still feeling over the previous night's incident with Professor Umbridge. She then figured that Harry probably learned this under a much more distress than what she was feeling. A particular thought that seemed to work out the most for her was the night of the Yule Ball. More importantly, their first dance.

"Expecto Patronum!" she called. A flash of light shot out from the tip of her wand. It created a shape, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. From what she could tell, it looked like a silvery swan.

"Not bad," Harry said. "Try thinking of a stronger happy thought."

Cho nodded and then took another deep breath. As happy of a moment the Yule Ball was, she needed to think of another happy moment that was stronger to her emotionally. Like the night of the D.A. meeting before Christmas break. When they had the dance in the Great Hall with the ghosts of their respective houses.

"Expecto Patronum!" she called, her voice getting a little louder. Light shot out from the tip of her wand, once more taking the shape of a silvery swan. So her Patronus definitely was a swan. It managed to flap its wings a few times before fading away.

"Good," Harry said in a whispered. He was directly behind her now. "Let's try the strongest one yet." As if to help her with some encouragement, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Whether she'll admit it or not, it was certainly working.

Cho slowly glanced over her shoulder to look at Harry. Just one look into his green eyes and she knew instantly what was the strongest happy thought she could think of. She gently smiled, her first real genuine smile of the evening, as she turned back to see what she was about to conjure.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" she called. The light shot out, formed her silvery swan Patronus, and this time stayed out there for a longer amount of time. Much longer, in fact, given that she was feeling even more happy than she would be just thinking about her strongest happy thought.

The night of their Valentine's Day date. When they witnessed the echo of his parents' Valentine's Day date.

While keeping her wand extended outward, she gently snugged into his embrace. She was sure that this wasn't quite the ideal situation in which to conjure a Patronus. But for the moment, it didn't matter. Just having him right there with her was more than enough for her to wash away those fears of what happened the previous night. To have something like a silvery swan Patronus soaring about showcase how strong of a happy moment that one special night with him was made her feel so much better.

Despite living in a world of magic, she couldn't think of a better word for this moment than magical.

* * *

My God, that was a lot longer to update than I wanted. It was one thing that I wanted this chapter to be double-sized as announced. It was another thing that I had a slight mental block creative. But it's a whole new ballgame when the goddamned DSL is completely screwing with your connection. I am going to be so happy when my switch to cable is complete. It if ever goes down as presently scheduled. I have never been so pissed off with internet connection like this since the last time I used dial-up. Well, let's see how well this holds up on the next couple of chapters until I make the switch. In the mean time, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Keep up with the usual of spreading the word and more reviews, please. I really want to read some reviews, guys. Would certainly help take my mind off the present situation regarding my internet connection problems.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	31. Chapter 31

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

--

When the others arrived for the last D.A. meeting before Easter, they were a little surprised to see another person in the Room of Requirement with Harry Potter. Cho Chang watched as a few students began to whisper suspiciously about her being here early. After a quick word with her friend Luna Lovegood, she learned that they figured her to be an even bigger braniac Ravenclaw than before. She covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Once everyone had arrived, Harry began teaching them the night's lesson in conjuring a Patronus. There was obvious excitement in the room as this was one of the spells everyone had been very keen to practice since they first gathered. Soon enough, each student occupied a spot and waved their wands toward the center of the room in the hopes of successfully conjuring a Patronus. Cho noticed with a glance that the Hufflepuff student Zacharias Smith looked as though he was being blinded by the numerous flashing of lights that was taking place and was covering his face with his free arm.

As everyone continued in their attempt to conjure a Patronus, Cho realized that she was feeling a lot more cheerful than before. So much so, as a matter of fact, that she decided to take opportunities to play around with Harry while he was in the middle of teaching. Particularly as he was trying to emphasize the difference between conjuring a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom and doing so when confronted by something like a Dementor.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy," Cho said playfully as she watched her silvery swan-shaped Patronus soar about the room. "They're so pretty!" She couldn't remember the last time she sounded like such a giggling schoolgirl.

"They're not supposed to be pretty," Harry said. He was sounding patient, though for a different reason. He obviously caught on to her messing around with him and was trying his best not to laugh. "They're supposed to protect you. What we really need is a boggart or something. That's how I learned it. I had to conjure a Patronus while the boggart was pretending to be a Dementor--"

"But that would be really scary!" complained Lavender Brown of Gryffindor. As she said this, she was shooting puffs of silver vapor out of the end of her wand and whined at every one that disappeared. "And I still... can't... do it!"

Cho watched as Harry made his way toward Neville Longbottom, who was having as much trouble as Lavender in conjuring one himself. She noted that the Gryffindor student had his face screwed up in concentration. Yet for all his efforts, only feeble wisps of silver smoke issued from the tip of his wand.

"You've got to think of something happy," Harry said to him with encouragement in his voice.

"I'm trying," Neville answered in a miserable tone. He was trying so hard that his round face was actually shining with sweat.

"Harry, I think I'm doing it!" Seamus Finnigan yelled out. This was his first D.A. meeting ever and, as Luna told Cho, he was brought along by Dean Thomas. To manage a Patronus in his first D.A. meeting was quite impressive. "Look... Ah! ... It's gone... But it was definitely something hairy, Harry!" Cho couldn't help but laugh at the way that last sentence was worded.

"They _are _sort of nice, aren't they?" she managed to hear Hermoine Granger say. She looked over to see Harry's friend look fondly at a shining silver otter, obviously her Patronus, gamboling around her.

Some time had passed and everyone was slowly beginning to each master conjuring a Patronus. Cho then heard what she thought was a popping sound. She was about to dismiss it, until she remembered that such a sound wasn't made when conjuring a Patronus. She looked around a little before seeing Harry bent down to speak to a new arrival. The house-elf Dobby.

"Dobby?" she heard Harry say as she slowly approached them seriously. "What are you... What's wrong?"

"Harry Potter, sir..." the house-elf began to squeak. He was trembling from head to toe. "Harry Potter, sir... Dobby has come to warn you... but the house-elves... have been warned... not to tell..."

Almost quite suddenly, Dobby ran headfirst at the wall. This captured the attention of everyone in the room. The Patronuses that had previously filled the room faded away into a silver mist, making everything look much darker than before. With all now looking on to see what all the fuss was about, Harry made an attempt to seize the house-elf. Both were apparently absent-minded of the fact that Dobby's head was covered with eight hats, which caused him to merely bounce off the stone as opposed to slamming dead on. Most of the girls, including Hermoine, gasped in fear and sympathy. Cho was about to do the same had Harry not been able to grab the elf's tiny arm and hold him away from anything that could be used as a bullseye for another running attempt at what looked to be self-punishment.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked him. There was indeed great concern on Harry's face that Cho wished she could understand what it meant. At the same time, he was trying to sound calm in the hopes that it would get Dobby to speak.

"Harry Potter..." the house-elf said, his voice shaking further. "She... She..." He then began to use his free hand to slam hard fists upon his nose, which Harry was forced to quickly seize. The sight of someone beating themselves up in this manner was scaring Cho. She had never seen anything like this.

"Who's 'she,' Dobby?" Harry asked, still trying to sound calm. When the house-elf looked up at him, slightly cross-eyed, and mouthed the answer wordlessly, a horrified look came over him. "Umbridge?" Saying the name alone caused everyone in the room to panic. Cho watched, covering her gasp by placing a hand over his mouth, as Dobby answered Harry with a nod.

"How the hell did she find out?" Cho managed to hear Michael Corner asked. She glanced over to see the Ravenclaw boys were quickly gathering around their Quidditch Captain Roger Davies in the hopes that he would figure something out.

"We were being so careful, weren't we?" Terry Boot added.

"Guys, calm down," Roger said. "We don't even know for sure if she knows."

Cho noticed that just as Roger made that comment, Harry asked the very question to Dobby of whether Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge knew or not. Dobby's terrified appearance and attempts to use his feet to harm himself told her that she did know.

"Is something wrong with you, Zach?" she suddenly heard being asked. She turned to see Hufflepuff student Hannah Abbott looking at Zacharias Smith with concern. In particular with his trying to hide his face with his arms.

"I-It's nothing," Zacharias answered. "Really, it's nothing."

"You sure about that?" Wayne Hopkins asked. "You look like you got something on your face."

"Dude, I'm fine, alright?" Zacharias said defensively. Out of pure instinct, he had uncovered his face and it was perfectly obvious to everyone that he was not fine. The gasps coming from the Hufflepuff students caught the attention from some of the others. Hermoine in particular, who immediately ran over to get a better look. She then had a stern look on her face.

"You told," she said. Her saying this immediately grabbed everyone's attention as they looked over to see who Hermoine Granger was accusing. They all managed to see that the face of Zacharias Smith was covered with a severe case of acne.

And they were formed in such a way that they spelled out the word "_Sneak_."

"I don't get it, though," Katie Bell of Gryffindor said. "How do you really know he told? Just because he has acne that spells out 'sneak' on his face? And how did that happen in the first place?"

"I put a curse on the parchment we all signed when we first gathered at the Hog's Head," Hermoine answered, though keeping her stern attention fixed upon Zacharias. "You tell someone, the action of which resulting in the discovery of the group by those we don't want to have knowledge of our participation, and the result is what's on his face."

"Didn't you trust us?" Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw asked, surprised as many others who couldn't believe that the parchment they signed was cursed.

"Does it really matter now?" Ron Weasley asked back. "What matters is that we've been discovered. Umbridge knows. And Zacharias is the one who told her."

"I didn't tell Professor Umbridge!" Zacharias yelled. He was being both defensive and pleading as everyone in the room, with the exception of Dobby, began to stare furiously at him. "I swear! I didn't tell Professor Umbridge about us!"

"You still told someone," Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff said. They were expressing their anger the most as they could not believe that one of their own housemates would do something like this. Hufflepuff students were supposed to be loyal. This was anything but a sign of loyalty. "And they probably in turn told her. Who did you tell, Zach?"

"I..." Zacharias uttered. He was shaking and sweating all about, his nerves overtaking him is easily that he could not possibly figure out how to defend himself as the eyes of the room were upon him. He wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this. "I... S-She... She said she wanted to know... to know what I've been doing..."

"Zacharias!" Susan Bones of Hufflepuff said in a demanding tone. One that some felt would have made her aunt proud. "Who did you tell about us?"

Zacharias opened and closed his mouth a number of times, unsure of what really to do. Finally, after a nervous swallow, he looked toward the Ravenclaw students with a nervous smile. "Marietta Edgecombe," he replied.

Cho was beyond stunned. She wasn't quite surprised, especially given how vocal Marietta was about supporting the Ministry's stance on issues. But she couldn't believe her one time best friend would go this far. To cause someone in the D.A. to betray the group and in turn get word to Professor Umbridge about it.

"Is she coming?" she heard Harry ask. She turned to see that attention was no long on Zacharias and back on Dobby. The house-elf appeared distracted at first, what with everyone else in the room look at someone else for a change, but then snap back to paying attention to Harry. He seemed a little nervous to answer at first, but finally nodded.

"Yes!" he squeaked. "Harry Potter, yes! She's coming!"

The state of panic and fear from moments before returned. Cho watched as the other students wondered what they were going to do. She was thinking the same as well, finding herself moving unconsciously closer toward Harry. She then watched him, waiting for him to make some sort of move that would direct her and the others into doing something that wasn't standing around to let themselves be caught.

Harry looked around at the motionless and very terrified people that were starting to gaze their direction toward him. He looked as though he was in a state of utter disbelief. "_What are you waiting for?_" he bellowed loudly. "_Run!_"

Almost instantly, students pelted toward the exit at the same time. They were forming a scrum at the door before they managed to burst through. Once in the hallways, they were sprinting for their lives. Cho had a hard time moving at first. In fact, she found that she would only move when Harry did. Following him wherever he would go. She didn't want to leave his presence.

"Dobby," Harry said as he scooped up the house-elf while making his way toward the exit behind everyone else. "This is an order... Get back down to the kitchen with the other elves. If she asks you whether you warned me, lie. Lie and say no! And I forbid you to hurt yourself! Understand?"

"Thank you, Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked when he was let go. Upon landing on the ground, he snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving behind only a popping sound.

As he left the Room of Requirement and entered the hallways, Harry began glancing left and right. He was about to move when his green eyes suddenly came upon Cho standing next to him. It was as though the very sight of her under the circumstances was the one thing he did not want to see. He almost turned pale white with fear.

"Cho, what are you doing?" he practically screamed. "You need to run! Go!"

If Cho really did want to follow what he was saying, her mind was doing a terrible job registering it. Her feet shuffled about in the direction Harry pushed her toward before a big one nearly caused her to tip over. She finally began to actually run, only not at the kind of speed she figured Harry probably wanted her to go. She kept looking back at him, seeing where it was he was actually going to go. She wanted to follow him. He wanted her to just run wherever the hell possible.

She was finally getting started int picking up speed and turned the corner when she heard a scream. She immediately threw herself upon the corner of the wall to look over and watched with great horror that it was Harry who had screamed. He had just slammed hard against the floor and it was obvious it was not from tripping. She watched that there was someone concealed in a niche beneath an ugly dragon-shaped vase.

"Trip Jinx, Potter!" the figure laughed.

That familiar voice.

The same voice that belonged to the one who captured her the night before for Professor Umbridge.

Draco Malfoy.

She didn't know why, her fears were slowly beginning to wash away. In fact, she was starting to get angry. This was the same Draco Malfoy who had been on Harry's case since they both first arrived at Hogwarts. The same Draco Malfoy who flaunted himself as the crown prince of the school just because of the riches his father had.

The same Draco Malfoy who used an Impediment Jinx on her so that Professor Umbridge could try to use her against Harry.

The same Draco Malfoy who was about to hand Harry over to Professor Umbridge.

In a mere second, she was suddenly filled with great fury. And without even realizing what was happening, slowly side stepped out of the corner and pointed her wand at the slimy Slytherin.

"Hey," Draco began to call out through the hallway behind him. "Profess--"

"_Stupify!_" Cho cried.

A streak of red light shot out of the tip of her wand and before any sort of reaction could possibly be made by any one or any thing, it nailed Draco in the chest and sent him flying. He slammed hard against the stone wall and fell to the ground with a thud.

In this time, Cho seemed to have regained whatever sort of consciousness that had disappeared briefly in her blind rage and was quite shocked to see what had just happened. She knocked out another student. She was in a frozen state of shock as Harry managed to scramble to his feet after allowing himself a second to stare at the unconscious form of his would-be captor on the floor. Just as he ran up to her, a pair of footsteps came up behind her.

"Wicked," a familiar sounding voice gasped with awe.

"I bet you stunned him into next February," chuckled another voice. It sounded the same as the first. In fact, they sounded very much the same. The voices belonged to the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Best stun I've seen from another student," said the other twin. "Especially from a girl."

Harry, on the other hand, was not quite as impressed or enthusiastic. "_Cho, what were you thinking?_" he hissed as he clutched both her arms rather tightly. "_I told you to run!_"

"I..." Cho tried to mutter. Her state of disbelief descended further into fear, seeing Harry acting out the way he was. Toward her. Adding to her inability to make another attempt at speaking words were the echoing sounds of footsteps heading their way from the direction Draco was calling out to.

"You guys better get a move on," said one of the twins. Since she wasn't looking away from Harry, she couldn't tell if it was Fred or George who was speaking. "We'll cover for you."

"What do you mean cover?" Harry asked in a shocked tone. The events that have transpired within the last couple of minutes alone were causing his nerves to overload, causing him to sound both mad and worried whenever he spoke. "You guys should be getting a move on, too!"

"They're too close for either of us to find good hiding spots if we go together, mate," said the other twin. Or so Cho thought was the other. "We stay here and hold their attention, you guys would be able to get enough distance away from them so that you would be able to find a good hiding spot."

"But--" Harry tried to argue.

"There's no time, Harry!" the twins said together, pushing Harry and Cho through a different hallway for them to escape through. "Just go already!"

With no real time to make any sort of hesitation, Harry locked a grip on one of Cho's wrists and ran down the hallway as though they were trying to get away from a fire. Cho did all that she could to keep pace so that the grip he had on her wouldn't tighten. Neither one dared to look back to see how the twins would possibly hold off their pursuers. They kept running to wherever they could find any possible safe places.

At first, she thought they were just running blindly toward anywhere. When she saw that they were making their way out of the Entrance Hall and out of the castle, she then had an idea of where he was heading. The Owlery. They were more than halfway up the spiral staircase before Harry slowed down and quieted his steps. The Owlery was only a potentially good hiding place if you didn't disturb the owls. Hurried footsteps would certainly cause the owls who were not outside hunting for food to hoot, potentially loud enough to attract unwanted attention.

Once inside the Owlery, she watched Harry frantically look about for anything that could help conceal their presence better. He then spotted something near the window still and walked toward it, still clutching her wrist and forcing her to follow. He felt his hand on what at first glance looked like absolutely nothing but air. Then she say traces of color apparently hanging in the air. It was an invisibility cloak. Harry immediately grabbed it and threw it over them as they dropped to a sitting position on the floor.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, doing all that they could to not make any audible sounds as they watched the doorway to see if any one, friendly or not, would enter through. While it was the beginning of spring, there was a light cool breeze that gently cooled them down a little after all the running they had done moments before. After a long time waiting, Harry sighed and turned his attention to Cho. He was still as frustrated as he was when Cho knocked out Draco.

"Just what were you thinking back there?" Harry demanded in a whispering voice. "Do you realize what kind of danger you would have been in had you missed? Or if there was someone else other than Draco there?"

It was one thing for Cho to see Harry mad at someone. It was another for her to see him mad at her. She had never before been on the receiving end of his anger. Or rather, his frustrations were directed at her on purpose. She wasn't present to see how those who were the targets of his anger reacted. She just knew that she had say the right words to calm him down and to convince him that he shouldn't be mad at her.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said in reply. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking when it happened. But right now, I believe I did what I did because I didn't want to see you suffer for your friends again."

"Suffer for my friends?" he asked with a raised brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry, I know you feel as though the weight of the world is on your shoulders and that it often gets to heavy for you," she began to explain. "But some of that weight is there before you willingly carry it for others when it seems they're in trouble. Like how you're saying that you would rather get captured than to see me get in trouble."

"Because I don't want you to," he said bluntly.

"Yes, and I appreciate your care and concern," she said, placing a hand upon his cheek. "But at the same time, it pains me to see you get in trouble or place yourself in danger for my sake or any of your other friends. I've been so sick and worried for you ever since you sent that letter telling me that the Ministry was about to expel you. Yet I try to do everything I can to stay at your side because I believe in you."

"So why are you saying all this?" he asked. He was mixing confusion into his frustration with every sentence she speaks. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing for me to protect you all."

"It's not a bad thing at all, Harry," she said. "Just don't take the weight of the whole world on your shoulders. Let some of us carry the load. Let us help you. Like Fred and George just did." She immediately moved her hand from his cheek to his mouth when he was about to say something in response to her last statement. "You've stressed to us in the D.A. meetings that we need to be able to defend ourselves. We can't do that if you're always taking the bullet for us."

Harry appeared as though he wanted to say something in response. Maybe even argue the point. But nothing came out of his mouth. His green eyes showed that her words began to sink in and he was seeing the point she was making. Cho was never one to get into a debate with someone and shoot for the win. If anything, she will go into discussion with any one over an issue so that she could gain greater knowledge. What she had just done with Harry was something completely different from what she had been used to doing ever since she came to Hogwarts.

After a long moment of silence, Harry moved his arms gently around her and held her in for a small embrace. Cho laid her head down upon his shoulder. And they continued to watch the door, waiting to see if any one would possibly enter in relation to the raid they hoped they had escaped from.

The cold was what eventually got to them and they decided to try to return to their respective towers and to their beds. They continued to wear the invisibility cloak and quiet made their way down the spiral staircase and back into the castle. They stopped off at the Ravenclaw tower first, Harry still insisting that her safety was the most important to him. She was too cold and too tired to say anything against it.

Just before she stepped out of the invisibility cloak and up the remaining steps toward her house's portrait, Harry laid a gentle, yet shaky kiss upon her forehead. They looked into each other's eyes and tried to smile. It was the most they could muster under the circumstances. Once she stepped out from underneath the invisibility cloak, she didn't see him again for the remainder of the night. With a sigh, she turned and headed up the last few steps to return to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

--

A pair of knocks were heard on the other side of the door. Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, looked up from the parchment she was reading at her desk. She removed her monocle as she sat up straight in her seat for her visitor.

"Enter," she said. Seconds later, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered. He looked as though he had been better. "Have a seat, Kingsley."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, doing as he was told. He took a seat in one of the chairs before her desk.

"I must say that I am having some difficulty understanding just exactly what happened at Hogwarts a few hours ago," Amelia said after giving a rather heavy sigh. "I doubt I'm going to get anything from the Minister or the Undersecretaries. So I'm counting on you to fill in the blanks for me."

"I'll do my best, ma'am," Kingsley responded with a nod.

"Okay," she said, shuffling through pieces of parchment. "Let's begin with how you got involved in this mess."

"John Dawlish was looking for volunteers to join him on a mission that the Minister himself was putting together," he began to reply. "I volunteered because I was concerned with what the actual mission itself might have been really about and wanted to provide you with the proper information of what went down."

"That's very flattering, Kingsley," Amelia said with a tone that made her sound unimpressed. "Doesn't necessarily mean that I believe you did so for that exact reason. Did Dawlish explain what the mission was exactly?"

"Not at the moment I volunteered," Kingsley answered. "Only after we went off to Hogwarts, which happened to be nearly an hour later, that I was given the details of the mission. From Senior Undersecretary and serving Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Umbridge."

"So the mission was actually for the Senior Undersecretary and not the Minister?" she asked, her eyes remaining upon the parchment in her hands.

"The Minister arrived a little later with Junior Undersecretary Weasley to show their support," he replied. "Madam Umbridge had a student with her. Umbridge asked the student to explain before the Minister why we were all there and she explained that there was a planned illegal meeting of students that would be taking place in mere hours. It was our mission to break up the meeting and restrain all involved."

"Did she or the Senior Undersecretary explain what exactly this illegal meeting of students was about?" she asked with a raised brow, though her eyes were still placed upon the parchment.

"Madam Umbridge hinted that it was a recruitment of students to help Headmaster Dumbledore attempt to overthrow the Ministry," he answered. "She also made it quite clear that Harry Potter was leading them."

"That's probably why I was not informed about this raid in the first place," Amelia noted aloud. She leaned back a little in her seat and with a free hand gently tapped her desk with her index finger. "I would've certainly handled the situation much differently then they would have liked. Minister approval will only get you so far and this is why I'm not really happy about what has happened. The Wizengamot is not going to like this, that's for sure."

"Shall I continue, ma'am," Kingsley asked.

"Yes, Kingsley," she answered with another sigh. She sat back up in her seat and reshuffled the pieces of parchment in her hands. "You may continue."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said with a nod. "We arrived at the location of the supposed meeting, the Room of Requirement as it is called. There was nothing much there except cushions and chairs. There was a list on the wall that Madam Umbridge quickly removed. Before anything else could happen, we heard a commotion in the hallways. Dawlish and I went over to investigate and found one student lying on the floor unconscious and two other students standing with their hands raised."

"Were you able to identify the students?" she asked, her eyes moving up away from the parchment and her attention fixed upon the speaker before her.

"The student lying unconscious was Draco Malfoy," he answered.

She gave out a sigh. "Guess I'll know why his father will be running about screaming his head off regarding what is being done about his son," she thought aloud. She quickly turned her attention back to Kingsley. "What about the others?"

"The other two students were Fred and George Weasley," he replied.

"Arthur's twins?" Amelia asked with another raised brow. "How did our young Junior Undersecretary take to this revelation?"

"He didn't seem surprised, actually," Kingsley answered, managing to sneak in a little chuckle. "It is my understanding that the twins were born troublemakers and it was only a matter of time they did something like knock another student unconscious."

"So I have also heard," she said with a nod. "I assume Draco was taken to the school's hospital wing. What about the twins?"

"Madam Umbridge had us bring them with her to the Headmaster's office, which was where the Minister and the Junior Undersecretary would be waiting with the student who claimed the meeting was to take place," he replied. "Professor McGonagall was also there waiting for us when we arrived. Perhaps to provide an extra voice for the Headmaster."

"I see," she said, bringing her hand up to over her chin. Though one would easily believe this to be a thinking pose, it was more of her interest being fully captured by what the speaker is saying to her. "And I can only guess that an interrogation of some sort happened, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kingsley answered. "The twins confessed to knocking out Draco Malfoy, but Madam Umbridge and the Minister were more interested in the supposed meeting that was to take place. The twins were on the list Madam Umbridge took from the Room of Requirement and was trying ti grill them on Harry Potter's name being there as well. They claim no such meeting took place."

"What about the female student who initially brought up that the meeting was going to take place?" she asked.

"She was questioned about it," he replied. "This time, she appeared quiet and unsure. She was shaking her head whenever she was asked if she was certain the meeting was taking place and that Harry Potter was involved."

"Second guessing that puts doubt to not only the validity of her claim, but also the validity of there ever being a meeting in the first place," Amelia sighed again. She once more leaned back in her seat and began rubbing the point of her nose between her eyes. "Any reason why she would change her mind all of a sudden?"

"Not sure, ma'am," Kingsley answered. "She seemed quite certain when we arrived, but was suddenly unsure when presented before the Headmaster. That would indeed cause concern regarding the whole mission in the first place."

She took a long look at Kingsley, having taken in every word he said. Something about his wording. She shook her head and brought her train of thought back to the primary topic at hand. "How did the Headmaster take to hear that such accusations about his students were being presented before him?" she asked.

"I'm not quite certain how he took it, actually," he replied. "He seemed to have shrugged off the whole idea that students were putting together illegal recruitments for an army that would take over the Ministry and was more concerned with two of his students harming another into unconsciousness."

"The Minister didn't take too well that his accusing Professor Dumbledore of putting together an army was being met with indifference, I suppose," she said aloud. In the past, it wasn't often for the Minister of Magic to engage in the kind of behavior that was causing Amelia the constant headaches she was experiencing at the moment.

"You are correct, ma'am," Kingsley responded. "The Minister immediately started verbally attacking the Headmaster and pointed out with great anger and enthusiasm that the group on the list was known as Dumbledore's Army. The Headmaster neither confirmed nor denied any involvement with the group, but the Minister felt it was enough evidence."

Amelia groaned and literally buried her face in her hands. "Please tell me he didn't try to arrest him on suspicion of conspiracy to commit terrorism," she begged.

"Ordered us to draw are wands at him," he sighed.

Amelia took a moment to rub her temple while wrapping her brain around the thought that Cornelius Oswald Fudge actually attempted to Albus Dumbledore on nothing more than suspicion charges. "I presume it was at this point that everything went downhill," she managed to say.

"Yes, ma'am," Kingsley said with a nod. "The Minister was threatening to place Headmaster Dumbledore in Azkaban, to which he stated that he had no intention of going. Then Madam Umbridge ordered Dawlish to fire upon him."

"You would think they would be content with resisting arrest," she said, shaking her head with disbelief. "Adding the charge of assaulting Ministry officials is going to be mighty tricky with a compelling self-defense scenario, which Dumbledore easily has based on your information. So what happened when you all managed to come to?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore was gone by the time we got back to our feet," he answered. "With the Ministry watching the Floo Network, the Minister ordered us to search the school grounds. No trace of him could be found."

"He always was smart enough to figure out how to get out of situations few others could," she muttered aloud. After a moment's thought, she gave a despairing sigh and sat back up in her chair. "The paperwork and report to the Wizengamot is going to be one hell of a nightmare, I assure you."

"The Minister mentioned wanting Madam Umbridge to be placed at interim Headmistress," Kingsley noted.

"Fat chance," Amelia said with a firm shaking of her head. "An hour earlier, the Minister tried to get us Department Heads to pass the Educational Decree allowing her to. We slammed it faster than he could make any sort of argument for it."

"Then who is to run Hogwarts in Dumbledore's absence, ma'am?" he asked.

"That's primarily up to the educators at Hogwarts to decide," she replied. "Though we submitted our recommendation that it be one of the Heads of the four houses. My guess is that Professor McGonagall will be interim Headmistress as she was when Dumbledore took a brief leave a few years back."

"I see," he said with a nod.

"As for the search for Dumbledore?" she asked.

"No trace of his whereabouts could be found anywhere at Hogwarts," he answered with a shake of his head. "I doubt we'll find even a hint of where he went."

Amelia took a deep breath and leaned back for the last time in her chair. This was about all the information she felt she was going to get from him. "Thank you, Kingsley," she said, shuffling some nearby parchment. "You're dismissed. I'll call for you if I need anything else about this case cleared up."

"Yes, ma'am," Kingsley nodded before getting up and making his exit from her office.

After a moment of silence, Amelia sunk deeper into her chair. She just could not believe that this was happening. And with the lack of real hard evidence at hand, it made it nearly impossible for her to close the investigation with a clear cut idea as to who the true guilty party were. All the while, two students were getting expelled, another was injured during the whole thing, and Albus Dumbledore has gone missing.

It was now more apparent then ever that a high ranking Ministry official had crossed the line. She just needed evidence that would stick before she could legally pursue the next course of action. Which meant that Derek Hopkins was going to have to beef up on his undercover work and gather something that would stick.

With a sigh, Amelia opened the top right drawer and pulled out the two-way mirror used to make contact with Hopkins.

* * *

So long, DSL! Hello, Cable! Ah, how much better it is having Cable than DSL. That was just really crappy connection I had for the past few months. Now it's as close to smooth sailings as possible with cable. And it feels great. Though I ran into a little bit of a mental block with the second part of the story. That certainly took a while to write for some reason. But enough about that. I have Cable! Thanks for all the feedback and keep those coming, folks. Part of the reason I keep on writing is because of the reviews and the more reviews I get the better chance I have in getting this incredibly long story complete. And given how many chapters we're currently at compared to how much of the story I have left to write, it's going to be a very long venture. So keep on spreading the word and keep on sending in those reviews. The more the merrier. And now with Cable!

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

--

Cho Chang propped herself into a seated position against the stall, groaning as she fiddled her hand to find the toilet handle and manage to push it down. She remembered all too well the last time she found herself throwing up. It was hours before her first game of Quidditch at Hogwarts. Back then, it was her nerves that got the better of her that resulted in her regurgitate. Now was a different issue.

She had a miserable time sleeping the previous night. The chaos that had happened was so overwhelming that she could not figure a way to block it out of her mind. It was all she could think about. She had knocked out Draco Malfoy. She had knocked him out cold. Despite what he had done to her previously and what he was no doubt about to do with Harry Potter, she felt very little satisfaction about what she did. Intentionally causing great physical harm to someone else was just something she was clearly not comfortable with regardless of whether the person deserved it or not.

In the morning, Cho had great trouble getting herself to properly wake up. When she finally did, she arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast only for her ears to hear literally every student deep in discussion with one another. It turned out that more had happened that night while she and Harry hid in the Owlery as all were talking about a major event she was not a witness to.  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister of Magic and the Junior Undersecretary to escape capture on suspicion of recruiting an army to overtake the Ministry. She was about to look to see how Harry was handling all this when she heard some additional details. Chief among them that caught her attention was that Fred and George Weasley were going to be expelled for knocking out Draco. Distraught and her senses overcoming her, she made an immediate dash to the nearest girls bathroom and had not left ever since.

She was obviously having greater difficulty with the situation. She had knocked another student unconscious and two others were taking responsibility for it. And they were going to be expelled because of it. Her emotions were pulling in so many different directions that she could not fathom having any other feelings than guilt, sorrow and fear at the present moment. Her actions had caused one student to be physically harmed while two others were going to be kicked out of Hogwarts. There was nothing about that for her to be comfortable about.

After finally managing to get up and clean herself up, she was about to reach the door when she heard some loud banging noises. She listened, hearing that they were rather close to the door and did not want to get into the path of whatever it was that was making the sounds. When she was sure it was far enough away, she opened the door and looked out to see what all the commotion was about. What she saw was almost enough to wash away her worries.

Enchanted fireworks flew through the hallways of Hogwarts. Cho saw dragons that were comprised entirely of green and gold sparks, soaring up and down the corridors while emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went. There were shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter that were whizzing lethally through the air like flying saucers. Rockets with long tails of silver stars began to ricochet off the walls while sparklers were writing a series of swearwords in the midair as though it were of their own accord. So much light and sound were passing by that it was hard for her to identify them all. With a smile on her face, she was content with leaning up against the door frame and watching the spectacle on display.

It wasn't until well into the evening when it all came to an end. Giving some time for the smoke to clear, Cho made her way back to the Ravenclaw tower. Along the way, she managed to catch a bulletin stating that it was announced in the morning classes were postponed for the day to give time for the new assortment of assignments for the educators given what had happened the previous night. Add the fireworks that were burning and spreading all over the school all day, school for the day was more or less canceled. As far as her education went, Cho had nothing to worry abut given she spent the whole day in the bathroom throwing up and then watching the display of light and sound.

The buzzing discussion that Cho overheard in the morning continued onward into the Ravenclaw Common Room. There was no doubt in her mind that similar scenes were taking place in the other common rooms. She had barely taken five steps when Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Roger Davies pulled her over to where the other boys were at one side of the fireplace. Almost immediately, they talked at once about what happened to them after they bolted from the Room of Requirement last night. As the boys were yapping, Cho managed to glance around. She noted that there were some of the others were having a different kind of discussing. In particular, where Marietta Edgecombe was.

_Marietta Edgecombe._

It was interesting how much change a person could go through in a year. Before the Triwizard Tournament, she had considered her her best friend. Since the Triwizard Tournament, she hadn't been too sure. Marietta's breakdown over Cedric Diggory's death was rather severe, especially given how much she had wanted the kind of spotlight and attention Cho reluctantly had. Then the whole issue of the Ministry's Senior Undersecretary being brought to Hogwarts and her stance in supporting the newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. And then she convinced a student in the D.A. to reveal information to her to pass on to Professor Umbridge. An act of deceit that would not be easily forgiven, as far as Cho was concerned.

Sleep wasn't as troublesome that night as it was the night before. She was still bothered by having knocked out another student and two others were taking responsibility for it. She sighed knowing that at some point she would have to talk to Harry about this. She figured that the sooner she could get this off her chest the better. If nothing else, she would be able to sleep much better at night then she had been.

Cho watched as Harry seemed a bit mentally preoccupied in the morning. He looked as though he was not looking forward to the rest of the day as he appeared to be playing with his food as though it would make time move faster. The scene was much the same during lunch time and it started to bother her. While she knew that Harry would often be involved in situations that would not be made about publicly, she still couldn't help but feel worried about him. Even in spite of her own troubles.

Then came dinner. While the boys talked about the forth coming game against Slytherin and how Draco was still in the school's hospital wing, she kept her attention on Harry. And he appeared to have finished early as he got up and made his way out before everyone else. Alone. As if called on instinct, she got up and swiftly moved her way out of the Great Hall while trying not to attract attention. She hoped to catch him in the Entrance Hall before he got to wherever it was he was going. She found himself halfway across the direction toward the dungeons of all place when he managed to notice there was someone behind him. His mood appeared to have brightened when he saw that it was her.

"Over here," he said, beckoning her to the corner where the giant hourglasses stood. Once she was there, he gently gripped the sides of both her arms and sighed as though he was relieved over something. "Are you okay?" The question she knew he was going to ask and she would have to answer in a way that would probably make him more worried.

"I don't know," she answered with a sigh. She noted he had raised a brow out of curiosity, as she had expected. "I'm still kind of... you know... worked up over the other night."

Harry sighed, loosening his grip on her and slumping himself against the wall. "I'm sorry to have gotten you in all this in the first place," he said. "You probably would have been a lot safer if we didn't have--" She didn't allow him to finish.

"We didn't know it was going to happen until it happened, Harry," Cho said. "Don't blame yourself of it." She bit her bottom lip upon saying the last sentence. She hadn't been exactly doing that in regards to what resulted from her actions.

And he took notice of this and sighed again. "Guess you heard about Fred and George, eh?" he asked. After a moment, she nodded in response. "I talked to them about it yesterday. They told me to tell you that if they were to do it over again, they wouldn't hesitate to take the fall for you."

She was rather surprised to hear that. "But why would they?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "They said they would do anything to help out their friends," he said in reply. "I guess what they really meant was..." He trailed off as he realized what he was about to say. It almost made him blush at the thought. Same with Cho.

There was a quiet little moment of silence.

"I better get going," he said with a sigh. "I doubt Professor Snape would appreciate me being late." It took her half a second to remember that he had to take Remedial Potions with Professor Severus Snape.

"Okay," she said. "Harry... When we get a chance, I'd like to talk some more. You know. Just talk."

"Yeah," Harry responded breathlessly. "Yeah, I'd like to talk some more, too."

There was another quiet little moment of silence between them. Just staring into one another's eyes.

"Well..." he said. "Catch you later." He gave a gentle wave and began to back his way slowly toward the dungeons.

"Bye," she said, giving a light wave back.

They continued to fix their eyes upon one another until he disappeared from her line of sight. She stared at the space he had previously occupied moments before she sighed and made her way back to the Ravenclaw tower. It wasn't much of a conversation, but at least she got to talk to him.

--

_It was a particularly warm day in spring. So warm that the four boys were laying rather lazily underneath the giant shade of a beech tree on the edge of the lake. One was slumped in a sitting position against the trunk of the three. His name was Remus Lupin. One was lying on his stomach, admiring a butterfly that was fluttering before him. His name was Peter Pettigrew. One was lying on his back, looking up at the tree branches above with his hands cushioned behind his head. His name was Sirius Black. One was rested on the slanted edge of a giant rock next to the tree. His name was James Potter._

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs._

The Marauders.

_Their fifth year as students of Hogwarts progressing along at a pace far too slow for either of them._

_"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Sirius asked with a grin, his memory fresh from the exam they took under Professor Filius Flitwick just moments ago._

_"Loved it," Remus replied briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."_

_"D'you think you managed to get all the sights?" James asked with mock concern, keeping the sarcastic humor running._

_"Think I did," Remus answered in a serious tone. "One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin..." To this, three of the boys had a good chuckle. The only one who was following along properly was Peter._

_"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said rather anxiously. He had obliviously ignored the joke and headed straight on into the actual answers. "But I couldn't think what else--"_

_"Wormtail," Sirius interrupted with a tone of disbelief, "you run round with a werewolf once a month and you can't remember all five signs. Tell me you're not as thick as you're making yourself out to be."_

_"I run around with you guys, don't I?" Peter responded. "I'm already thick as it is."_

_"He has a point, Padfoot," James chuckled. "Who knows how many brain cells we've all lost hanging around with you."_

_"And that's a skill you can't teach," Sirius responded back. The four of them had a good laugh at one another's own expense. It really was that boring._

_The sunlight dazzled upon the smooth surface of the lake. A group of laughing girls were sitting on the bank, having removed their shoes and socks so they could cool their feet in the water. As time continued to pass, Remus managed to pulled out a book to read. Sirius would occasionally dart his eyes away from the sky and get a good look at whatever female was near or passing by. Peter watched with a great sense of awe as James pulled out a struggling Golden Snitch from his pocket._

_"Where'd you get that?" Peter asked._

_"Nicked it," James replied rather casually._

_Seconds later, James began playing with the Snitch while Peter watched with admiration. He allowed it to fly as far as a foot away before swiftly seizing it again with his excellent reflexes. This went on for another long moment of time before one of them let out a very familiar groan._

_"That's it," Sirius grunted. "I'm officially bored. Enough for me to wish it was a full moon."_

_"You might," Remus darkly said from behind his book. "You know, we've still got Transfiguration. How about killing you boredom by testing me. Here." He held out his book far enough without actually leaving his slumping position._

_Sirius took one glance at the book and snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish," he said. "I know it all."_

_"Maybe this'll liven you up, Padfoot," James said as his playing with the Snitch came to a stop. "Look who it is..."_

_Sirius turned his head over to the direction James was looking at. As soon as he caught sight of who was being spoken of, he shot himself up into a sitting position with a mischievous grin on his face. A boy that had a stringy, pallid look about him. And hair that was lank and greasy._

_His name was Severus Snape._

_But the Marauders took to calling him by a different name._

_"Well, well, well," he said with a low chuckle. "If it ain't _Snivellus_." After a second of staring, he pushed himself onto his feet and took a bow before his friends. "If you'll excuse use gentlemen, Prongs and I have a performance to do."_

_James rolled his eyes, but chuckled. Seconds later, he stuffed the Snitch into his pocket and then pushed himself onto his feet. He walked over to Sirius, outstretching his arms upward and then dropping his hands to the back of his head. "I assume you have a prank in mind," he said._

_"Oh, definitely," Sirius snickered. "I've been wanting to do 57 Love on him for months now."_

_"Out of the question," Remus said. His eyes had darted back to the book his was reading, although he was doing a terrible job in trying to convince the others he was reading._

_"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "57 Love is perfect for Snivellus."_

_"Two things," James explained. "One, he needs to be provoking us--"_

_"Since when did you need him to provoke us to pull a fast one on him?" Sirius noted, determined to get his idea approved._

_"Second," James continued, "57 Love only works with all four of us. And we both know Moony has never taken part in pranking him. I highly doubt he's going to start now, especially after being made prefect."_

_Sirius groaned and turned his attention to Remus. "You're such a buzz kill sometimes, Moony," he muttered._

_"Glad to be of service for something," Remus responded._

_"I could help with Terrible Trio Sixteen," Peter sheepishly said. "If... you know... you need help."_

_"Not embarrassing enough," Sirius said, crossing his arms and started to think. "We need something to really embarrass the hell out of him. This is Snivellus, after all."_

_James gave a sigh. "Well, there's Muggle Prank Three," he suggested._

_"Muggle Prank Three?" Sirius whined. "That's the best you can think of? It's no where near the level of 57 Love!"_

_"He's about to leave in maybe ten seconds," James pointed out. "Can you think of anything closer to 57 Love than Muggle Prank Three?" Sirius didn't give an immediate answer. "So it's either Muggle Prank Three or it's a no go."_

_Sirius mumbled some incoherent words before he gave out a heavy sigh. "Fine," he said. "Muggle Prank Three."_

_"If it makes you feel any better," James said, "we'll make the grand finale Gentle Breeze. As long as he leaves an opening."_

_The mischievous smile reappeared on Sirius' face. "Then I'll make sure it happens," he chuckled. He made a rather gleeful skip before making his way toward their target. James just turned to the others shrugged and followed along with his best friend._

_Severus Snape had just gotten to his feet after having sat down to study his O.W.L. paper deeply. After a sigh, he stowed the paper into his bag and emerged from the shadows of a clump of bushes. He was setting off across the grass when two figures stood before him suddenly._

_"Hey there, Snivellus," James said in a rather jolly tone._

_Severus reacted in a bit of shock and fright seeing the two people he would rather not meet. Instinctively, he dropped his bag and plunged his hand inside his robes. As if expecting an attack, he withdrew his wand and had it halfway into the air._

_"_Expelliarmus!_" Sirius shouted with a hint of a chuckle._

_Before he knew it, Severus was watching helplessly as he wand flew about twelve feet into the air. It then fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. He turned in an effort to grab it only to find that Sirius had wrapped his arm hard around his shoulders as though to look like they were old chums. The strength of his grip was enough to keep Severus from moving about._

_"Whoa there," Sirius said. "Rushing to judgment a little too much, Snivelly. We walk up to you, saying hello and all, and neither one of us with our wands out. Not once did you think that we just wanted to have a little chit chat about the exam."_

_"Like you would actually want to converse with me," Severus managed to mutter._

_"Now what would make you think we would want to do otherwise?" James asked as innocently as he could. He was casually pacing around them with his hands still behind the back of his head._

_"Oh gee, let me think," Severus began to reply. "The last time we had a nice little chat, I barely got a word out when pink soap bubbles were suddenly streaming from my mouth. The froth covered my lips, causing me to gag and choke while the two of you just stood there laughing like a pair of hyenas. In front of a number of other students, no less."_

_Whether or not they noticed, several students began to take notice of what was happening. In particular the girls down by the bank of the lake. Remus was still trying to convincingly look as though he was reading his book. Peter was sniggering shrilly and continued to watch with great excitement and anticipation for what was to come._

_"Come on, Snivelly," Sirius said, squeezing his grip a little harder. "We're both quite curious about how you did on the exam. After all, you were so focused in your studies that your nose was touching the parchment."_

_"Would any one be able to read a word with those great grease marks all over it?" James asked. Some of the students who were watching started to laugh, moving in closer to get a better look at what was on display courtesy of the Marauders._

_Severus managed to successfully wrestle out of Sirius' grip. He dropped to the ground and began looking frantically for his wand. He knew the exact spot it had landed upon. Only it wasn't there. His eyes growing wider with panic, and raced about on all fours looking for his wand. He soon realized that he was making himself look like an even greater fool as most of the students who were watching began to howl with laughter. With a sigh, he looked to grab his bag. Only to find that it wasn't on the ground either. His eyes narrowed his anger as he got up and confronted James with a growl._

_"Give them back!" he demanded._

_"Hey, take it easy," James said coolly. "What exactly are you talking about, Snivellus?"_

_"My wand!" Severus shouted. "My bag! Where are they?"_

_"What makes you think I have them?" James shrugged. He stretched out his arms and slowly turned himself in a complete rotation to show that he had none of these items in his possession._

_Severus then turned his attention to Sirius. "Don't look at me, Snivelly," Sirius said with a grin. "I haven't got anything." He did a twirl like a ballerina to show he had nothing on him. Severus growled again as the laughter began to pick up volume._

_"_Potter!_" cried a demanding voice. The laughter came to an immediate halt and everyone's attention turned to the speaker. She was one of the girls from the edge of the lake. She had thick, dark red hair that feel to her shoulders. She had startling green almond-shaped eyes._

_Her name was Lily Evans._

_"Why hello, Evans," James said. The tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, and perhaps a little more mature._

_"Whatever it is that you nabbed belonging to him you give back right now," Lily said as she marched toward him. There was a deep fire in her green eyes that would cause most others to flinch ever so slightly. James wasn't one of them. In fact, he found it quite attractive really._

_"Aw, come on," Sirius said in a mock complain voice. "How do you know we would be responsible for such a theft? I mean, he doesn't have anything of real value."_

_She ignored Sirius, keeping her focused attention on James. "Give them back to Severus right now," she said in a low voice. "Or so help me, Potter, I'll see to it you and your lap dog of a best friend--"_

_"I resent being called a lap dog," Sirius interrupted._

_James decided not to let either continue on as though not doing so would lead to a very uncomfortable situation. "All right, all right," he said, holding his hands up like he was surrendering. "We'll give it back."_

_Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes, though he kept half a grin painted on his face. "Sure know how to give up on a joke way too easily for her," he muttered under his breath._

_Lily managed to hear him. "You think you guys are so funny," she said rather coldly, folding her arms across her chest. "But you two are a pair of arrogant, bullying toerags. Give him back his things and leave him alone."_

_"Tell you what," James said. "We'll give him back his stuff and we'll leave him alone--" He heard another snort from Sirius, but decided to ignore it and continue. "... if you go out with me, Evans." This time, Sirius was clearly chuckling. "What do you say? Go out with me, and we'll never lay a wand on old Sniv--" He watched as Lily's green eyes narrowed as he was about to say his favorite name for Severus. "... on poor little _Severus _again." Now Sirius was laughing._

_"Give him back his things first and then I'll give you my answer," Lily said._

_"A little suspense, eh?" James chuckled. "Alright, alright. We give him back his things, you give me an answer on going out with me." He then turned to the crowd and showed his arms out so that all could see into the sleeves of his robes. "Nothing in one sleeve. Nothing in the other. But when you least expect it..." Very quickly, he twirled his arms over one another until he revealed Severus' bag in his hands. "_Presto!_ A school bag for Severus Snape."_

_Lily looked far from impressed. In fact, she had not once changed the cold expression on her face. James stood there, waiting for her to do something before Sirius, out of sheer boredom, snatched the bag out of his friend's hands and proceeded to hand it over to it's rightful owner. Only to lightly toss it over Severus just as he was about to touch it with the tip of his fingers._

_"Whoops," Sirius said. "My bad."_

_Much of the watching crowd chuckled as Severus quickly dropped to the ground to grab hold of his school bag, fearing that James and Sirius would attempt something else. He looked in the bag and noted that everything was supposed to be there. He then looked around and got back to his feet._

_"And my wand," he demanded._

_"Patience, my friend," James said in amusement. "Nothing in my hands. Nothing up my sleeves. Nothing hidden in my robes. But look over here." With one hand, he reached behind Severus' ear and then pulled it back out with a wand between two fingers. "One wand for the lucky young lad." Severus made a swift grab for his wand, only to watch it fall to the ground and roll between his legs. The laughter from the watch crowd growing louder._

_"_Potter!_" Lily yelled._

_"Hey, it's not my fault he has butterfingers," James said defensively._

_Severus turned, but before he could take a step found himself falling flat onto his face. He turned to find that he had been tripped rather easily by a grinning Sirius._

_"You really should watch your step, Snivelly," he said, his voice low and audible despite the growing volume of laughter from everyone surrounding them._

_"You're supposed to leave him alone!" Lily huffed to James._

_"Hey, the agreement was that you'd give me an answer if we returned his stuff," James pointed out. "We will leave him alone if you agree to going out with me. So what do you say, Evans?"_

_"You want my answer, huh?" Lily said. "Well, here it is. I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." The crowd made sounds that let James know that what she was was indeed a low blow._

_"Ouch," Sirius chuckled under his breath to his friend._

_"Messing your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick," she continued, "showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can... I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it." The crowd voiced their awe of how badly James was hit from the verbal lashing she gave him._

_"She thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Sirius said._

_"Thank you for the update," James said mockingly. He turned his attention back to Lily and took a deep breath. "Well then, I guess we're just going to have to keep up playing along with our little friend."_

_"Apologize to him and then leave him alone," Lily demanded once more. "This is your last warning before I decide to let Professor McGonagall know about your extracurricular activities involving Severus."_

_James rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine, I'll apologize to him," he said. He took a step forward, unknowingly stepping in front of Sirius. "Here, Evans, I'll do it right now." He then turned to face Severus. "I apol--"_

_There was a flash of light._

_Seconds later, James was off his feet and slamming into Sirius. As both fell to the ground with a thud, the watching crowd gasped as they finally managed to pay any sort of attention back to Severus. He was on one knee and his wand stretched out in the direction of where James and Sirius previously stood._

_There was a second flash of light._

_Severus found himself slamming hard onto his back with a yelp. His wand flying out of his hand and into that of his attacker. Sirius got up from underneath James and continued his magical assault, casting a spell that caused Severus to flip over onto his belly and be dragged across the dirt toward him. More gasps of horror were heard from the crowd._

_"_Sirius!_" Lily shouted._

_Remus was finally forced to give his attention to the situation as he dropped his book and got to his feet. "Sirius, stop!" he called, running over to the scene._

_"I know you were aiming for me, Snivellus," Sirius growled, ignoring the demands of Lily and Remus. "But James took the hit and now I'm really mad. _Impedimenta!_"_

_Severus screamed a little as the effects of the curse began to kick it. And it was painfully obviously to everyone watching that Sirius had increased the level of pain that was coursing through the other's body._

_"Sirius, stop it!" Lily cried. "Stop it right now!"_

_"Sirius, you're going to get expelled over this!" Remus tried to reason._

_"You hear that, Snivellus," Sirius said. "This might be your lucky day after all. You just need to give them a reason to expel me and I'll be out of your hair for the rest of your miserable life. I dare you."_

_"Sirius," said a familiar voice. Everyone turned their attention to the speaker, James. There was a gash on the side of his face and blood had spattered on his robes. "He's not worth it."_

_"What do you mean he's not worth it?" Sirius asked, turning his head to face his friend. "He just nailed you--"_

_"_It stops being fun when it starts to get violent,_" James said, sounding as though he was reciting something from memory._

_Sirius allowed the words to sink in for a moment before he sighed. He turned his attention back to Severus and muttered the countercurse that released him. "Yeah, you're right," Sirius said with a shrug. "He probably wouldn't be able to get so lucky to do it again any way." He turned and walked over to Lily. "Maybe you should give him back his wand, lest another incident happens." He handed her Severus' wand before dropping down next to James._

_Lily sighed and made her way over to Severus. "Come on," she said as softly as she could given all that had happened. "Let's get you cleaned up before--" She didn't have a chance to finish when he pulled his arm away from her rather violently._

_"I don't need help from some filthy little _Mudblood _like you!" he shouted._

_It was as if the world came to a sudden halt. Everyone within hearing range had stopped whatever it was that they were doing and focused their attention over to Severus. All in disbelief over what they had just heard. Even James and Sirius. Lily stood for a moment, blinking her green eyes and breathing very slowly._

_It took a moment before Severus realized what he had just said. And who he said it to. His skin turning pale white in sudden terror as his mouth lips trembled while trying to let the right words be spoken. "I..." he began in a quiet tone. "Lily, I... Lily, I would never... I didn't mean..."_

_"You don't want my help?" Lily asked rather coolly. "Fine. I won't bother in the future." He flung Severus' wand onto his chest. She then turned and began to march away._

_"Lily, please..." Severus tried to beg. She managed to turn back. Just not favorably._

_"You said it, _Snivellus!_" she cried. "You said it, and you meant it! Every word!" She turned back and resumed her match. Ignoring the attention of everyone watching her leave._

_After a moment of silence, the watching crowd began to murmur amongst one another as they began to make their exit as well. Severus dropped his head into his hands and began to shake every now and then._

_"Come on," Remus said to James, helping him up to his feet with Peter's assistance. "Let's get you cleaned up before Transfiguration class, okay?"_

_Though he walked along with the others, James still kept his eyes focused on the fading figure of Lily in the distance. Very few things he had ever witnessed troubled him. This was one of them._

_Before joining the others, Sirius turned over to Severus and snorted. "Nice going," he said. There was no trace of his voice sounding as though he was mocking him. "You just made the one person who was willing to call you her friend hate you. Must be the worst day of your life." He turned away and proceeded to catch up to his friends._

_Severus didn't bother to move. He remained in place, his face buried deep in his hands._

--

Sirius Black continued to grumble as he shifted his weight again. The attic in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was a lot smaller than he remembered. Then again, the last time he even thought about going up there was when he was in his pre-teens. Now he was a full grown adult, a wanted fugitive from the Ministry and forced to be stuck in the last place he would ever imagine wanting to hide in. Not exactly what one would hope to grow up as.

While searching for the house-elf Kreacher was more than enough to make his blood boil, there were additional things that made his already short temper even shorter. Chief among them was the disappearance of Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. To say that Sirius was not happy when Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt informed him of what happened at the school a couple nights ago would be more than an understatement.

It was getting more and more obvious that Sirius was having doubts about how Dumbledore had been handling things lately. He was so vocal about it that most of everyone else who heard him tended to feel ashamed. Whether it was because they began seeing his line of thinking or they wished they hadn't been associated with someone surrounded with such negativity was open for debate. But it all simply came down to Sirius feeling that this godson Harry Potter was not being taken care off properly. While most of the others believed Dumbledore was doing what was best for Harry, Sirius had great trouble believing that was the case.

When Dumbledore disappeared, this really drove Sirius angry. He began destroying things left and right, disregarding the cries of others who tried to calm him down. There wasn't many in the house left that was spared by his rampage when he finally cooled off. The portrait of his mother Walburga Black screamed in great terror and frustration over what he did, but he didn't care.

Word was made that the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Susan Bones announced an formal investigation into the events that led to Dumbledore's disappearance. Meaning Hogwarts would be seeing a lot of Aurors. One would think that Sirius would be comforted to know that this showed his godson would be in good hands. He made no expression that would tell how he felt regarding Aurors being at the school.

"Sirius!" he heard someone call. He was caught up in his thoughts that upon hearing a voice speaking to him he attempted to stand up. His head slammed against a wooden beam, causing him to groan rather loudly in pain. After a moment's thought, he recognized the voice belonging to his friend Remus Lupin.

"_What?_" Sirius shouted. All he knew was that this had better be good.

"Harry's calling through the fireplace," Lupin answered.

After was seemed like a moment of silence, Sirius struggled his way out of the attic and raced down the staircase. Communication with Harry was more than enough for him to drop whatever it was he was in the middle of. While there was a second in which he wondered why his godson was calling through the fireplace and not the two-way mirror he gave him for Christmas, it passed on upon arriving in the study and dropped right in front of the fire.

In the flames was the familiar figure of his godson Harry Potter. Kneeling on what appeared to be hard stone and look quite uncomfortable doing so.

"Harry," he said rather urgently, "what is it?" He swept his long, dark hair out of his eyes while trying to catch his breath. He didn't bother to see Lupin kneel next to him. "Are you all right? Do you need any help?" Quick and too the point, like what any concerned parental figure would be.

"No," Harry replied with a sigh. "No, it's nothing like that. I just... I just wanted to talk... about my dad..."

Sirius and Lupin exchanged looks of great surprise. Not enough time had passed for them to properly responded afterward as Harry immediately plunged into telling them about having saw something in the Pensieve during his Occlumency lesson with Professor Severus Snape. A story that was far too familiar to them.

_Fifth year._

_With Snape._

When Harry finished, the two adults were quiet for a moment. Lupin had dropped his head while Sirius wiped his mouth with a free hand. Not exactly the kind of story he wanted Harry to hear about his father.

"Not exactly our finest moment," he managed to say. He sighed and spoke again before Harry could get a word out in response. "James and Snape hated each other, there's no sugarcoating that fact. From the moment they set eyes on one another, they just didn't like each other. Expanded once we began going to Hogwarts, that's for sure. James was popular, good at Quidditch... Hell, he was good at pretty much everything. Snape, on the other hand, was just this little oddball up to his eyes in the Dark Arts. And James... He despised the Dark Arts."

"But..." Harry began to say. His voice shook a little as he spoke. "But you guys just... roughed him up for no good reason. Just because... well... just because you were bored." There was a slightly apologetic note in his voice when he finished.

"I'm not proud of it," Sirius responded quickly. He prayed his godson recognized how true his statement was.

"Look, Harry," Lupin began to say, "what you've got to understand is that your father and Sirius were the best in the school at whatever they did. Everyone thought they were the height of cool. If they somethings got a big carried away..."

"If we were sometimes arrogant little berks, you mean," Sirius noted with a chuckle. This brought a smile to Lupin's face.

"He kept messing up his hair," Harry noted in a pained voice. Only this caused the adults to laugh.

"I'd forgotten he used to do that," Sirius mused rather affectionately.

"Was he playing with the Snitch?" Lupin asked Harry eagerly.

"Er... yeah" Harry replied. He had a raised brow, unable to comprehend the sight of Sirius and Lupin beaming reminiscently. "Well... I thought he was a bit of... you know... an idiot."

"Of course he was a bit of an idiot," Sirius pointed out. "We were all idiots! Well..." He glanced over at Lupin for a second. "Not Moony so much."

Lupin shook his head. "Did I ever tell you to lay off Snape?" he asked. "Did I ever have the guts to tell you guys I thought you were out of line?"

"Well, you made us feel ashamed of ourselves sometimes," Sirius answered. "That was something."

"He kept looking over at the girls by the lake when you guys weren't watching," Harry managed to say rather doggedly. It was as though he was determined to say everything that was on his mind now that he was there. "Hoping they were watching him!"

Sirius chuckled again. "Oh, well," he began with a wicked grin and a shrug, "back then he always went to great lengths to make a fool of himself whenever Lily was around. He couldn't stop himself showing off whenever he got near her."

"How could she end up marrying him?" Harry miserably asked. "She hated him!"

"Nah," Sirius said with a wave of his hand. "She didn't hate him. She just... wasn't a fan of his. Which only made him that much more determined to get her to eventually go out with him. Around sixth year, when he had deflated his head a bit, they managed to be civil towards one another."

"And when he finally stopped hexing people just for the fun of it, they started going out in seventh year," Lupin added.

"Did he stop hexing Snape, too?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well..." Lupin said rather slowly, not exactly sure how he wanted to answer the question properly. "Snape was a bit of a special case. I mean, he never lost an opportunity to curse James. Even when your father was becoming more mature, there was only so much he could take of being nabbed unexpected by Snape. So you couldn't really expect James to take that lying down."

"And my mum was alright with that?" Harry asked further. He was really pushing for answers. Then again, Harry always wanted to know things about his folks. Apparently he was willing to know both the good and the bad.

"She didn't know too much about it, to tell you the truth," Sirius replied with a shrug. "I mean, it's not like James would try to take Snape on dates with her and jinx him in front of her." When Harry still looked unconvinced, he frowned and let out a little cough. "Look, your father was the best friend I ever had. And he was a good person, Harry. Lots of people were idiots at the age of fifteen. He grew out of it."

He watched as his godson gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah, okay," Harry managed to say. "I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape." Not exactly something any one would imagine themselves feeling.

"Now that you mention it," Lupin said. There was a faint crease between his eyebrows. "How did Snape react when he found you had seen all of this?"

"Oh," Harry began to answer. There was indifference in the tone of his voice. "He told me he'd never teach me Occlumency again. Like that's a big disappointment..."

"Good," Sirius said with equal indifference. "Now your evenings are free again."

Lupin wasn't as indifferent as they were. "Are you serious, Harry?" he nearly cried. This cause Sirius to look at his friend with a curious brow while the image of Harry in the fire appeared to have jumped in surprise. "He's stopped giving you lessons?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. Like Sirius, he wasn't sure why Lupin was overreacting the way he was. "But it's okay. I don't care. It's a bit of a relief to tell you the--"

"Harry, you're to go back to Snape and tell him that on no account is he to stop giving you lessons," Lupin interrupted firmly. "When Dumbledore hears--"

"I can't tell him that," Harry cried with outrage. "He'd kill me! You didn't see him when we got out of the Pensieve--"

"Harry, there is nothing so important as you learning Occlumency!" Lupin said very sternly. "Do you understand me? Nothing!"

"What the hell is going on, Remus?" Sirius asked. He watched his friend intentionally ignore him and the question.

"Okay, okay," Harry muttered. He seemed thoroughly discomposed. And annoyed. "I'll... I'll try and say something to him... But it won't be..." He suddenly fell silent. As if he had heard something. "Is that Kreacher coming downstairs?"

Sirius glanced behind him. "No," he replied. "And Helena is out with Tonks. It must be somebody on your end..."

"I'd better go!" Harry said hastily. Seconds later, his figure disappeared from the fireplace.

Sirius noticed Lupin immediately getting to his feet and did the same. "Is there something about his taking these Occlumency lessons that he needs to know, Remus?" he asked in a confronting voice.

"I need to leave right now, Sirius," Lupin said as he hurried himself out of the study and toward the front door. "The rest of the Order is not going to like this."

"Something you guys neglected to tell me?" Sirius asked again. "_Oy!_" No response as he heard the front door open and close within a second. Remus Lupin had just left the building.

Sirius was not getting steamed. His patience was getting thinner and thinner with each passing moment. The issue with Dumbledore. The issue with not telling Harry information he needs to know. His being stuck in his house for who knows how long. Voldemort and some Death Eaters loose. And not the Order isn't even going to tell him information. Normally he wouldn't care, but if it relates to Harry he wants to know. And they won't in fear he would pass it on to him.

"I need a drink," he grumbled as he made his way immediately to the kitchen to grab the nearest bottle of alcohol.

* * *

This chapter turned out longer than I thought it would. Oh well, guess that's part of the natural progression I've noticed about writing this story. The chapters start getting longer and longer. Though there's still a heck of a lot to go before this story is anywhere near being finished. As for where I'm going with the inclusion, and rewrite, of "Snape's Worst Memory," it'll play into the coming chapters. You'll see. So any way, thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter and keep it up. I still want to hear more reviews as it drives me into finishing the chapters a little quicker. So keep on reading, keep on passing the word, and keep on sending in those reviews.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	33. Chapter 33

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

--

Cho Chang was sitting on the couch in the Ravenclaw Common Room when she heard the main door open. She got up and walked over to greet the new entrant. She folded her arms across her chest made a stern look on her face. One that apparently caught the other by surprise.

"Welcome back, Marietta," she said.

Marietta Edgecombe took a couple steps back. It was then that she also noticed that Cho wasn't the only one waiting for her. Roger Davies, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Eddie Carmichael, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil. Even Lisa Turpin, Orla Quirke and Mandy Brocklehurst. While not necessarily with the others, Luna Lovegood could be seen knelt down in front of the fireplace. It appeared that nearly every single Ravenclaw student had gathered in the common room, waiting for her return. None of them looking too pleased to see her.

"Oh, uh..." Marietta managed to mutter before she coughed. "Um... H-Hey, guys..."

"Haven't seen you these past couple of days," Eddie said. "Where have you been?"

Marietta didn't answer immediately. She took her time with coughing and brushing her hair behind her ears, trying to look sweet and innocent as could be. None of them were buying it. "I, um..." she began to say in an attempt at explaining herself. "I... had an asthma attack."

"Asthma attack?" Cho repeated for clarity and with a raised brow.

"Y-Yeah..." Marietta said with a cough. "A-Asthma attack. I... I didn't know I had one until it happened, you know..." She tried to side-step her way to the stairs until she noticed that some of the other Ravenclaw students had blocked it off. She turned back to Cho with a smile before looking over to see that the main door was now being covered as well. "So, I um... I needed to... you know... stay in the hospital wing for a couple nights... just to be sure..."

"I hear you weren't the only there," Terry said. "I heard Draco Malfoy is stuck there, recovering from his being knocked out. I also heard Zacharias Smith is there, too. Madam Pomfrey having trouble figuring out just how to cure an interesting case of acne that he has. They supposedly form a word on his face that spells '_Sneak_.'"

Cho watched as Marietta flinched upon hearing what had become of Zacharias. It was obvious Marietta had not only not been in the hospital wing, but also hadn't heard about what happened to the person whose information she passed on to Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge. She watched as the other began to back herself into the side of the couch.

"I..." Marietta tried to begin in saying something. Nothing else came out of her mouth.

"Everyone in the school knows about it," Anthony added. "They also know that the only reason for the break out on his face is because he told someone, who in turn told Professor Umbridge, about an after hours Defense Against the Dark Arts club."

Marietta once again tried to look sweet and innocent in defense. "Surely you guys wouldn't believe..." she began, but never finished. Her pause was enough for the others to know that she would be unable to talk her way out of it.

"Everyone knows about it, Marietta," Cho said firmly. "Everyone knows that you got Zacharias Smith to tell you about the club. Everyone knows you, in turn, told Professor Umbridge about it. Everyone knows that it resulted in a student getting knocked out cold, another student was a severe case of acne, and the disappearance of the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Cho always knew that Marietta was a person who sought attention. She wanted to stand out and be recognized for something. While dating Cedric Diggory last year provided her with some of the attention she wanted, it didn't last when he died at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Then she became the outspoken supporter of Professor Umbridge and whatever policies she and the Minister of Magic wanted to pass. The attention she was presently receiving as a result of her actions wasn't quite what she wanted or was expecting.

"I..." Marietta muttered with a bit of a sob. "I thought... I was doing the right thing..."

"The right thing?" Padma practically screamed. "What was right about what you did? Forcing another student to tell you about the group and then tell it to Professor Umbridge, who looked at the group as if it was some kind of recruitment for soldiers to overtake the Ministry."

"Harry Potter was the leader of the group," Marietta said in an attempt to defend herself. "Everything he does causes trouble in some shape or form. And he's totally against the Ministry, you all read it from that article he did. There's no question that he would help Professor Dumbledore recruit students to challenge the Minister."

"And what made you think it was a recruitment group in the first place?" Cho asked sternly. All watched when Marietta hesitated to answer. "Did you even get Zacharias to explain what was happening in the club?" Again, Marietta hesitated to answer. "You didn't even bother to know? You just assumed that because it was being run by Harry Potter it was really a recruitment group to take on the Ministry?"

Cho knew that the others were mostly waiting for Roger to say something. Though being the Captain of the Quidditch team didn't necessarily make him the leader of the students, not to mention that he wasn't even Head Boy, there was a presence to him which everyone in the house followed. They generally agreed to whatever he said and accepted whatever he did. They were all curious as to what he would say or do about what Marietta did.

"Marietta," he began to say, "something more harmful than all the things everyone made mention to. You betrayed our trust. You didn't bother voicing your concerns to us about the group and only went by your assumptions. You never once tried to convince us to stop going. Instead, you went ahead and told Professor Umbridge as though you didn't care if we got in trouble. Your own housemates, Marietta. Your family at this school."

Roger wasn't the greatest of speakers to ever be sorted into Ravenclaw, but everyone was able to understand the point of his messages. Having known him since she first came to Hogwarts, Cho was able to figure out what he had said immediately. He said that the results of Marietta's actions were much more hurtful than the actual actions themselves. In a way, he was right. She essentially turned her back on her housemates who were involved in the club and attempted to rat them out simply because she assumed the group was suspicious by having Harry Potter involved at all.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside. As more noises were being made, some of them getting louder, the students became quite curious and made their way out of the common room. Most of them gave Marietta a quick glare before disappearing through the main door. The only ones he didn't immediately leave were Cho, Marietta and Luna.

Cho continued to look sternly at Marietta. The results of her actions definitely hurt Cho more than the actual actions. Especially given that as a result of her actions, Cho had to knock another student out so that her boyfriend wouldn't be in any further trouble and two others taking the fall for her. An incident she couldn't imagine herself doing and was still having trouble dealing with. She gave a heavy sigh.

"I used to think we were best friends, Marietta," she said. "Ever since we came back to school, I haven't been too sure. Now I know we're not friends. Not now, any ways. Even if we do become friends again somewhere down the road, I highly doubt I'll ever forgive you for this."

Whether Marietta looked as though she was about to do or say something in response, she didn't bother to see. She immediately turned away and walked over to join Luna in front of the fireplace. She stayed there for a while, not making any sort of hesitation to even turn to see what her former friend was doing. And she quite honestly didn't care.

She stared into the fire burning in the fireplace for as long as she was willing before heading straight to bed.

--

It was announced by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Susan Bones that an official investigation would be made regarding the events that led to the disappearance of Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. But before she arrived with Aurors hand-picked for the case, Fred and George Weasley pulled on last trick out of their hats before taking off from school. It was a night those who had witnessed it would never forget and it had since become an event that would go down as the stuff of Hogwarts legend.

For one thing, no instructions were left on how to remove the swamp that had filled the corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing. Under normal circumstances, the Headmaster, or rather the interim Headmistress, would assign someone to have it cleaned up. However, Madam Bones' investigation required that the Aurors conduct a thorough examination of any and every scene she believed to be relevant. Any thing that was linked to those present at Dumbledore's disappearance was considered of great relevance to the case. And since the Weasley twins were involved in the creation of the swamp, she wanted it untouched while her Aurors did their work. They have yet to give clearance for it to be cleaned up, making the entire corridor off limits. An Auror was assigned to transport students who needed to get to classrooms on the other side.

The same with the two large broom-shaped holes in the office door belonging to Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Much to her dismay and displeasure, she was not allowed to have the door removed and replaced until she was allowed to by the Aurors. While her title as Senior Undersecretary gave her greater authority over them under normal circumstances, Madam Bones' investigation overruled her. With her office sealed off, Umbridge was forced to find somewhere else to sleep. The only place willing that had a bed was Caretaker Argus Filch's office. Filch slept on the floor.

This was only the start of the troubles Umbridge faced. She voiced her grievance to Madam Bones whenever she dropped by, which was about as regular as one with the title of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement could under her schedule. A hairy-snouted niffler was released in her classroom, which immediately tore the place apart in its search for shiny objects. It managed to gnaw the rings off her stubby fingers when she walked in, unassuming of what was waiting inside. Dungbombs and Stinkpellets were being dropped frequently in the corridors outside her classroom, causing many to find some way to ensure they were breathing fresh clean air. She was slow in following with the students in performing Bubble-Head Charms on herself as she disliked having the peculiar appearance of wearing an upside-down goldfish bowl on her head.

When Umbridge went into mentioning four successive classes of students either fainting, vomiting, developing dangerous fevers, or spouting blood from both nostrils at the same time, Madam Bones simply told her to take her complaints to the interim Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall. Umbridge would reply every time that she had and would be told in return that these acts of chaos were likely caused by Peeves. Given that the poltergeist was taking great pleasure in causing great destruction in and around Umbridge's classroom and Filch's office, few would think to doubt him as the primary suspect.

It was a particularly peaceful Sunday. Rather it was as peaceful as it could get while Aurors were about looking for any evidence that would be in relation to their investigation. If students wanted to find someplace to go for some privacy, few would actually take the time to think that the Owlery might be a good place to go. In fact, only Harry Potter and Cho Chang figured that out.

It was agreed upon after the previous day's Saturday study session to meet in the Owlery. Cho still needed to get her troubles off her chest and they both had a free schedule on Sunday. They decided upon meeting after lunch, but Cho decided to leave early as she didn't have the appetite to eat at the moment. Harry followed shortly after, finding her sitting upon the window post and looking out at the grounds below. He sat himself across from her and listened to her speak.

"I was just so scared for you, Harry," she began to say. "It's like I said that night. Every time you get in trouble or place yourself in danger for my sake or any of your friends, it pains me to watch. Like it seemed like you would have done that night. Had Draco seen me, I know you would done everything you could to keep him from going after me. Better for you to be the one in trouble than for me to be in any sort of trouble at all."

He was about to say something in response, but could see with his green eyes that she had more to say.

"There was another reason I knocked Draco unconscious," she continued. She took a pause to bite her bottom lip and then gave a heavy high. "The night I was attacked... and Professor Umbridge tried to use Veritaserum on me..." She took another moment to pause. "He was the one who attacked and delivered me to her."

"_That heartless son of a--_" Harry began to yell. He was immediately cut off by Cho quickly placing a hand over his mouth.

"It's enough that he's still in the hospital wing and will more than likely not be allowed to play against Hufflepuff next Saturday," she said. "I was just filled with so much hate for him, though. When he had you down, ready to be handed over to Professor Umbridge, I just lost my temper. This was the same guy who attacked me and was then attacking you. I couldn't take it and just nailed him as hard as I could. I didn't think I'd be able to hit him that hard, though."

She could see that he was letting her words sink in. Allowing himself to digest everything she said and make sense of it all, to try to get an idea of what she was feeling. Looking into his green eyes, she felt sure with herself that he was doing a good job at it.

"I really had a hard time sleeping that night because of it," she continued. "And then I heard that Fred and George took the fall for me. I felt real guilty about the whole thing, knocking a student out cold and two others getting expelled over it. Then you told me why they did it. They said that they would do anything to help their friends. Something that I've been asking you to let us do for you, Harry. They took the fall for me as a way of helping you. Helping you by protecting me."

Out of impulse, Harry decided to respond to her last statement. "I don't want you guys putting your lives at risk just so you could lift the load off my shoulders," he said. "As much as it pains you guys to see me harmed every time I find myself in a jam, I'm just as equally pained to see you guys get hurt just so you can ease my suffering."

"We're not asking you to let us help you all the time, Harry," she said. "We know we can't be involved in everything you're involved in. Just, from time to time, let us be there for you as you have always been there for us."

By this point, Cho had pretty much gotten everything off her chest that was bothering her right then and there. The confrontation with Marietta Edgecombe was already common knowledge amongst the students, given that she was practically sitting alone at the table in the Great Hall during meals. Those were sitting close to her shoved as far away as they could without knocking the people on the other end off their seats. It made for some rather uncomfortable eating for a while, at least until Marietta left the table.

There was a bit of silence between the two that lasted for a small moment. Much of the time was spent looking out through the window and at the woods below, occasionally stealing glances at one another and giving light smiles in return.

"Did you ever know what your parents were like when they were younger?" Harry asked, breaking the silence suddenly and changing the subject at the same time.

Cho thought for a moment then gave a light giggle. "Oh, dad was a bit of a troublemaker when he was young," she said.

"Really?" he asked with a curious brow.

Cho nodded her head. "Asians are quite uncommon in Scotland," she continued. "Especially when my dad was growing up. He would be so mad about being the only Asian in his neighborhood that he would pick fights just so that other kids wouldn't be given the chance to pick on him for being different."

"How strong was he?" Harry asked.

"He told me that he was pretty average," Cho replied. "But he didn't care if he won or lost a fight. He said the important thing was to leave the impression that just because he was different didn't mean he was weak or a push over. As his teenage years were coming to an end, he realized that he needed to grow up. Do something with his life that would be meaningful. So he naturally took up his father's trade and became a chef. He became good enough to run a respectable business after that."

"When did your mom meet him?" he asked further.

"When they were teenagers, actually," Cho answered with a slight giggle. "She always thought that he was too much of a muscle head for all the fights he was getting into, whether or not he started them. She said that she didn't dislike him, just found him really annoying and obnoxious."

"Really?" Harry noted, almost rather quietly. He glanced away for a moment, as though he was deep in thought, before returning his green eyes back to her. "Then how did they end up getting married?"

"A little after dad cleaned up his act," she replied. "He had just got his business going when he hired mom, but neither one remembered each other until they actually met eye-to-eye again. She said that she was totally flabbergasted that this was the same person who years before was the idiot who got into fights all the time. They kept things as strictly a business relationship, but then they soon found themselves drawn to one another. Mom got to see dad for who he was, dad got to see mom for who she was. And the rest is history. They got married, revamped the business so she would be an equal partner, me and my sister were born, and they've been happy ever since."

Harry smiled with how impressed he was when she finished her last sentence. "You'd imagine they would have never considered getting together after a start like that," he noted.

"Mom always said that, as far as their relationship went, they got the arguments out of the way first," Cho said. "That way, they could concentrate on the good stuff from then on." She paused for a moment and took a good look at Harry, seeing the smile on his face, the longing in his green eyes, and the obviousness of him in deep thought. She took a moment to scoot herself next to him on the window post. "I'm sure you'll find out more about your parents some day."

"Yeah," Harry said breathlessly. He then wrapped his arms gently around her for a hug. "I'm sure I will, too. In the meantime, though, how about we just enjoy our own little moment."

"I've been waiting rather impatiently for that," Cho giggled, nestling herself into his hug. "I doubt we're going to get as many chances to have one if Hufflepuff wins next Saturday."

"I know," he chuckled back. "And you don't have to worry about me, Cho Chang. I won't hold anything back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Harry Potter," she said.

--

Harry Potter was about to go to sleep when he noticed a package lying on top of his bed. He raised a curious brow for a moment and then began looking around. He saw Seamus Finnigan tucking himself into his bed. "Hey, Seamus," Harry called. "You see any one put this package on my bed?"

Seamus thought for a moment before giving an answer. "Pretty sure it was Professor McGonagall, mate," he said with a shrug. "Sorry, I wasn't paying too much attention. You know me eye sight is still fuzzy from when the prank Dean and I learned from Fred and George backfired on us this morning. Besides, I'm really tired. Night."

"Night," Harry said back. He smiled for a moment, remembering that many of the students had been doing all they could to fill the void left by the Weasley twins. Seamus and Dean Thomas nominated themselves as the heirs from Gryffindor to the newly vacant positions of Troublemakers-in-Chief. He then returned to the package after the moment of reflection.

He picked it up and noticed there was a note attached to it. He slipped it out of the rope knotting and read the message that was written on the back. To his surprise, the note was written in Sirius Black's handwriting.

_Don't know if Lily ever wanted you to see this, but after the other night I figured you might as well. Turn to page ten and write "_Darling child, I share your feelings only too well._" Each entry is bewitched differently, so don't think you'll find out more if you try to do the same thing on any other page._

Believing what he thought it was, Harry immediately ripped open the wrapping for confirmation. Sure enough, he was holding in his hands what he figured his godfather had sent him. His mother's diary. It took him a moment for him to actually do something other than stare, looking to around to see if any one was watching. Seamus was fast asleep in bed, his snoring quite evident of the fact. Harry placed the diary and the note down on the bed, grabbed the loose wrappings and stuffed them into his trunk. He quickly changed into his sleeping clothes and slipped into bed with diary in hand. He kept himself awake until everyone else had gone and bed and were fast asleep.

He almost didn't make it, but the two hour wait rewarded him as all the other boys in Gryffindor were lost in their own dreams. Harry quietly sat himself up against the headboard and pulled out the diary. There was a small moment of hesitation. This was his mother's diary, after all. Something that was rather private. Even Sirius mentioned early that he wasn't sure if she would have ever wanted her son to see what was inside. Then again, Sirius also mentioned that each entry in the diary was bewitched differently so as to prevent unwanted eyes from ever knowing what she had put down. Though Harry did wonder for a second how his godfather managed to figure out how to unlock one of them.

He took a moment to sigh and then shook his head. He made up his mind. He opened the diary. The pages were blank. Similar to Tom Riddle's Diary. The thought of his second year at Hogwarts and the events in the Chamber of Secrets were quickly dismissed as Harry continued to remind himself that this was not the same thing. This was his mother's diary. Something that would probably be more pleasant. Then again, Sirius had sent him the diary because of what happened the other night. When Harry went into the Pensieve and witnessed the worst memory in the life of Severus Snape. This one entry he was being offered to see may not be so pleasant after all.

Still, his godfather went through the trouble of sending it to him. How he managed it, he didn't know. A question he was sure to ask the next time he had a chance to speak with him. He opened the package, waited two hours for everyone else to sleep, and opened the diary itself. He made it this far. He might as well go all the way. He turned to what he figured was page ten of the diary. He grabbed a quill from the nightstand next to him and wrote what Sirius told him to write.

_Darling child, I share your feelings only too well._

He took a deep breath and waited for what was to come to happen. A moment later, his words disappeared. Just like what happened in Tom Riddle's Diary. The same with a response appearing. Only it wasn't Tom Riddle was responding to his words. It was Lily Evans. His mother.

_Do you think so? It's just... well... a bit more complicated than that, really._

Her words disappeared after Harry had a good read of what was written. After a moment of nothing else happening, he was tempted to write something down. Sirius didn't mention writing anything else, causing him to be conflicted of whether or not to actually put something down. His moment of hesitation revealed that it was better to have not written anything as another set of words appeared on the blank page.

_Perhaps I should show you what I mean._

A sense of excitement overwhelmed Harry. If his mother's diary was like that of Tom Riddle's, then he was about to witness an event in his mother's life. That sense of excitement was then mixed with concern. It probably wasn't going to be a pleasant event if it was what he thought it was. Her words disappeared. A moment later, a date was written at the top right corner of the page. The date itself cause Harry to raise a curious brow.

_7th November, 1976_

1976. Harry quickly worked up the math in his head. That was his parents' sixth year at Hogwarts. Not fifth, as it was in Severus Snape's memory he saw in the Pensieve. He was now very curious to know why Sirius sent him his mother's diary to see an event that he was pretty sure was not related to what he had seen before.

He little time to dwell on the subject as the familiar sight of light appearing from the diary. He took another deep breath and prepared himself to be taken into the diary. To relieve a memory of his mother imprinted in the page. Seconds later, he went from sitting against the headboard of his bed to standing in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room.

It took a minute for Harry to remind himself that this was not the same Gryffindor Common Room he was used to seeing virtually everyday. There were noticeable differences. Different kind of fabric on the rug, the design of the couch. Details that under normal circumstances would be minor were instead standing out. This was the common room his parents were used to seeing virtually everyday. This was the Gryffindor Common Room of their time.

He heard the familiar sound of the main door opening, causing him to turn to see who it was that was entering. There she was. Lily Evans. His mother. Looking almost the same as she was when he saw her in Snape's memory. Some small difference in her features, but was essentially how she was then. He watched as she plopped herself down on the couch and gave out a long sigh, as though she just had a busy day.

After what seemed like a moment of silence, there was the sound of something fluttering. Like a bird fluttering its wings. Or a Snitch. Lily looked over in Harry's direction. Knowing that she wasn't really seeing him, Harry turned to see what exactly she was looking at. There he was, sitting on the window still. Holding a Snitch that struggled helplessly between his thumb and index finger. James Potter. His father. Only he was looking very melancholy.

"Gee, what a surprise," Harry heard his mother say. He turned to see that she had rolled her eyes and seemed to have sighed with some disgust in her voice. "Seriously, Potter, do you not have anything better to do than try to show off to someone?" There was no immediately answer. In fact, it looked as though James wasn't even aware he was being spoken to. "_Potter_!"

"Huh?" James managed to utter. He looked over at Lily, finally realizing that she had been talking to him. He was met with her throwing up a hand and sighing with annoyance.

"Never mind," she huffed as she looked away from him. "Caught up in your own self-absorbed world, I see." Once more, there was no immediate answer to her statement. She raised a curious brow as she looked at him. "What, no retort?"

James just sighed and went back to staring the Snitch held in his fingers. Harry could tell that his father looked nothing like he was in Snape's memory. Given that Sirius and Remus Lupin did not deny the events that happened then, it might that something occurred between that left his father in the state that he was in.

Lily looked unsure of what exactly to feel at the moment. On one hand, this was definitely not like James Potter and was thus something to be concerned about. On the other hand, this was definitely not like James Potter and was thus something to be suspicious about. She gave a deep breath, stood up and walked over to him with her arms crossed.

"Alright, Potter," she said in a stern voice. "Let's hear it. What did you and your ruffians do this time?"

James sighed. He didn't look at her when he finally decided to speak. "I think there's another question you've really wanted to ask me, Evans," he said. "That question being, 'Why do I always pick on Snape?'"

Lily appeared to have been caught off guard. She wasn't expecting him to just go straight to that subject. Harry wasn't sure if, during this time, she was still even talking to the boy who would end up becoming his Potions Professor. After a moment, she managed to shake herself back into her stern position. "That, too," she said.

James sighed again. "The reality of it is that..." he started to say. He took a second to take a deep breath, apparently having great difficulty opening up on this particular subject. "... Ever since I first laid eyes on him... I see him as another side of me."

Lily blinked for a second. "Another side of you?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean, it's obvious how much of opposites we are. I'm from a rather well off pure-blood family. He's a half-blood. I'm popular, he's an outcast." He sighed again and finally managed to bring his eyes to face her. "It's when you look at the similarities that... well... you know..."

"Assume I haven't taken the time to actually think about the similarities between you and him, Potter," Lily said.

James took a deep breath. Harry noticed that his father sure was doing that a lot. From what he was told about him, he would never imagine seeing him this nervous. "If you step back and drop all the dislike we have for one another," James began, "and how opposite we are, you'll see what would otherwise be noticeable similarities. We're both really smart, evident in our grades. We both have a great passion for understanding magic. And we both tend to spend a number of free time looking to expand our knowledge and abilities of it."

Lily bit her bottom lip for a moment and gently tapped her right foot. "Well..." she started to say in response. "Now that you mention it, you two do have those things in common. Plain in sight, actually."

"Just overshadowed by the dislike we have for one another," James noted.

"This cannot be why you pick on him," Lily said in an annoyed tone. "That you both are very similar in this overwhelming desire to be engrossed with learning and using magic."

"You see, that's the thing," he said. "Our wanting to learn and understand magic is so equal, we can't help be see each other as being the physical embodiment of our alternate selves. The main difference being how his passion of ours for magic has led us down different paths."

"Let me see if I got this straight," she said. "You see him as being this other side to you. And you also believe that he sees you as this other side to him. Only you're really opposites because this equal amount of interest in magic has brought you both in opposing directions. Am I understanding all this correctly?"

"Pretty much," James replied. "You've noticed that Snape is very interested in creating new spells to cast. You've also noticed that I'm more interested in learning about older spells, the kind that has not been seen or even remembered about in ages."

"One wanting to go forward and the other searching back," Lily summarized.

"Exactly," he said. "I look at wanting to rediscover lost treasures that could be used as lessons to be learned into building the future while Snape wants to shape the world of tomorrow right now with new and original ideas."

Harry had to take a moment to remember that his father was indeed an intelligent student at Hogwarts. Underneath the exterior of a champion Quidditch player and master troublemaker was a young man who was extremely bright and smart. He just never imagined him sounding this way before. Apparently, neither had his mother.

"So what you two have going, resulting in all this nonsense of picking on each other, is that is a rivalry on such a psychological level that you look at one another and see yourselves as living manifestations of your alter-egos," she said. "And you both engage in battle because you feel that you must some how prove that you are better than your other selves."

"You really are a brilliant woman, Evans," James said in response.

Lily appeared dumbfounded for a moment upon the realization of why exactly it was that James and Severus hated each other so much. It left her speechless long enough for her to finally come up with something to say. "You two are absolutely nuts," she said. "Crazy beyond imagination."

"Sad, but true," he said with a sigh.

Harry watched as the memory of his mother continued to stare at the memory of his father with great disbelief. After a moment, she looked as though she was about to just walk away out of potential frustration. Then she paused and turned back. She tried to put together a stern look, but she was obviously still overwhelmed by all that James had told her.

"You still didn't answer my first question, Potter," she said. "You and your cohorts obviously did something that left you in this little state of yours. So, what did you do?"

James made another sigh. Harry thought that his father was being hesitant to answer right away. "I doubt you're going to like it," the memory of his father managed to say to the memory of his mother.

"I'd be just as surprised if I did," Lily said to him sternly. "Let me guess, it had something to do with Severus."

James nodded. "Sirius wanted to pull a trick on him last night," he said. "When I found out about it, I got real concerned."

"Since when would you ever be concerned about a prank being pulled on him?" she asked in a demanding tone. "Aren't you the one who usually attacked him first and never asked questions later?"

"I got concerned because it would have broken one of our codes," he replied.

"And that code being?" Lily pushed.

"_It stops being fun when it starts to get violent_," James answered.

Harry could see that his mother had some familiarity with the phrase and it being associated with his father. It was the saying he used to stop Sirius from causing further harm to Snape toward the end of Snape's memory. Harry then thought for a moment. The thought of his father being concerned about a prank Sirius was pulling on Snape. He would have to double check, but Harry was pretty sure he was referring to when Snape found out Remus Lupin was a werewolf. And his father saved Snape from whatever possible harm would have happened had Sirius succeeded in pulling off his trick.

"Sirius felt there was a chance to really get him good last night," James explained to Lily in his own words. "Unfortunately, it was one that was sure to cause at least some major physical harm to him. At worst..." He coughed, not wanting to bother finishing the sentence. She got the picture. "So, I made sure he didn't get harmed too badly. We were lucky he wasn't nipped at all, but he sure as hell got spooked pretty bad." To say Lily was shocked would be quite an understatement.

"You willingly stuck your neck out to save Severus from a potentially lethal joke?" she summarized in a question. After a moment's pause to stare at James, she shook her head and tried to regain her stern posture. "I'm sure you only did that so you and your lap dog wouldn't get punished for what could have ultimately happened had you not done anything."

"I don't like the idea of people I know getting killed, Evans," James said rather suddenly. Both Lily and Harry were quite taken aback upon hearing this. "I don't like Severus, but I'd rather he be alive than dead. The phrase isn't just some rule or code, either. It's what I live by. Stupid little pranks is one thing, but when physical harm the in turn results in violence comes into play I want no part in it."

While Lily was in a state of bewilderment over what she heard, Harry was starting to feel rather proud of what he was witnessing. Snape's memory certain caused his perception of his father to dampen rather heavily. But here he was seeing the side of James Potter that gave some justification to his being remembered as a good man.

There was a moment of silence before Lily did anything in response. "You..." she tried to begin. She had to pause for another moment. "You really mean that?"

"I do," he replied. There was a bit of a pained look on his face as he had to explain this to someone. Harry was quite sure that it was even more troublesome for his father to have to explain it to the girl he would eventually marry.

It was at this point that Harry noticed that he was being pulled back. He barely needed to look over his shoulder to know that a light was forming behind him. He had come to the end of his mother's diary entry of this memory. He gave one last long good look at his parents, watching as his father continued to sit in his melancholy state while his mother look quite unsure of what to say, do, or even think. The white light soon clouded his vision and his reliving the memory was over.

Harry connected a little hard on the headboard upon his return to reality. It made a light noise, but it was loud enough that it caused his friend Ron Weasley to stir in his sleep.

"_Spiders_!" Harry heard Ron mutter in a sleepy voice. Seconds later, Ron shot up as though he had been driven awake by a nightmare. The look on his face made it quite clear that it was one indeed. "There's... There's spiders. Spiders." Ron then looked over and noticed that Harry was wide awake. "Another bad dream?"

"No," Harry answered, shaking his head. "Not really. More of a..." On one hand, it was pleasant that he got to see his parents. On the other hand, it wasn't quite pleasant in that it was that kind of memory that evoked mixed emotions. "More of a regular dream, actually. The kind that made me wake up just to think about."

"Oh," Ron said. "One of those. Ginny has been mentioning that a lot, lately. Don't know why. Could never understand it myself. Not like my dreams. I keep getting those spiders. They want me to tap-dance. And I don't want to tap-dance!"

"Well, didn't you tell those spiders last time?" Harry asked. He couldn't stop himself from forming a grin, but was able to keep himself from even chuckling.

"I thought I did," Ron answered. "Maybe I should... _tell them... again..._" Seconds later, Ron laid himself back down and was once again fast asleep. Snoring and all. Harry shook his head and sighed. He sometimes wished he could fall right back to sleep just like that. It was just that he tended to have too much on his mind. Like the memory of his parents he had just seen.

And how it was Sirius was able to sneak it to him.

* * *

Well, I think it's pretty safe to say that we're reaching points in the story that writing certain scenes is taking up a lot of time to complete. This time around, I had three that had me thinking multiple ways in writing. Particularly the first one. In case you feel a little disoriented by the time order of things between this chapter and last, think of the Ravenclaw students confronting Marietta taking place at around the same time as Harry speaking with Sirius and Remus about seeing Snape's worst memory. That should clear things up. Speaking of Snape's worst memory, I was kind of concerned that I was actually making James far less berkish to the point that Sirius was the stand alone troublemaker. The impression I got in the reviews was that this was far from the case, one reviewer even saying that it made him even more berkish. Glad to know. Oh, and allow me to note that in my rewrite the Death Eaters were not formed until sometime after the events of Snape's memory. When I get a chance, I'll try to flesh that out a little more. Any way, continue to spread the word and keep on sending those reviews. Come on, folks, review the story. It helps me out more than you might imagine. Hell, it helps me more than I myself would imagine. Any way, next chapter is the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game! That's certainly going to take up some time to write, so help me keep those creative juices flowing with reviews.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	34. Chapter 34

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

--

The crowd noise was much louder than usual. Even for a Quidditch House Cup match this was far greater than before. There was a heightened sense of excitement in the air. Cho Chang couldn't help but feel goosebumps running down her spine. She could see that the boys were also overwhelmed by the energy in the atmosphere. There was a minor thought running through their minds that they were expected to put on the greatest game ever seen in Hogwarts. It was quickly dismissed for they knew better.

This was going to be the third time a House Cup match would be played in five years. Three years ago, it wasn't played was because of the basilisk attacks forcing the rest of the Quidditch season to be canceled. Then it was completely forgone last year in favor of the Triwizard Tournament. Of the two previous times it was played, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were the winners. The very two teams that were playing for this year's House Cup.

Cho took a deep breath as she looked at the others around her, waiting just as impatient as she was to set foot onto the field before the cheering crowd. Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein, the team Beaters, were both hopping in place so as to keep their adrenaline running. Eddie Carmichael appeared to be praying with his head bowing down and his hands clasped together. Eric Chambers and Mark Bradley, two of the three Chasers, were both rubbing their hands with anticipation.

Then there was Roger Davies, the other Chaser and team Captain. He was doing all that he could to hide it, but the sweat running down his face and the occasional shaking of his body was more then enough visual evidence that he was downright nervous. And with good reason, for this was the final game in his last year at Hogwarts. Victory would only boost his confidence, and maybe his ego, upon leaving school behind. But first he had to play the game.

Cho had her own set of butterflies in her stomach. This was going to be, hopefully, the first real game of Quidditch she would play against Harry Potter. Two years ago, she was nervous enough playing against him for the first time. Now they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Throw in her uncle, famed Tutshill Tornados Seeker Liam MacPherson, being in attendance to watch and it was completely understandable how nervous she was.

"Well guys," Roger announced, capturing the attention of his teammates. "If there was ever a time to embarrass me in the middle of a game, this is probably it." The others managed to chuckle at the joke, allowing themselves to ease a little from the nervous tension they were feeling. "Seriously though, no matter what happens I'm deeply honored to have played with you guys. We already won a House Cup together, so there's no real pressure in winning this one. Even if it would make my send-off all the more spectacular and a big boost to my ego." Hearty laughter followed. "The point is, let's go out there, play hard, but most importantly have fun. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us, so no use wasting it believing that all our hopes and dreams rest on Cho catching the bloody Snitch. Although her doing so against Harry Potter would be icing on the cake."

A mixture of laughing and cheering echoed in the room while Cho managed to just curl her lips in a smile. She never really let the thought of possibly beating Harry be a dominating factor on her mind. In fact, she never really entertained the idea. The most she was concerned about was being able to play a real game of Quidditch against him without either holding anything back just because they were together.

The wooden door began to open up, revealing to the team the Quidditch field. The roar of the crowd had now reached its deafening level. The team mounted their brooms and took off for their flight around the stadium.

...

Harry Potter closed his green eyes and took a deep breath. It had certainly been a long while since he last played a real game of Quidditch, thanks to his being suspended for the Hufflepuff game. Here he was, back in his true position of Seeker. Only it wasn't quite the familiar team he was used to playing with. For just the second time, he was playing with his friend Ron Weasley as Keeper. He was the very definition of a nervous wreck. Ron was nervous enough playing Keeper at all. Now he was playing Keeper in the House Cup.

Ron's twin brothers Fred and George were gone, having left Hogwarts for good after giving Harry the distraction he needed to make contact with his godfather Sirius Black using the fireplace in the office of Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge. Leaving the inexperienced substitutes Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper of having to play Beaters for the big game. Something that had team Captain Angelina Johnson on the verge of pulling her hair out. The past few days alone had seen her pacing about, muttering aloud how former Captain Oliver Wood would have handled the predicament she was in. Her one solace was that at least Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were still Chasers with her.

In the end, Harry decided to block all that out for this one moment. He wanted to phase out the muffled roars of the crowd, the chattering of teeth from Ron, the nervous whimpers from Angelina. He wanted to focus on a voice that was repeating itself in his head. A voice that belonged to Cho Chang. Telling him that she wanted him to hold nothing back. To play at his best. She did not want him to see her as his girlfriend when they are on the field. She wanted him to see her as his opponent. One that he had to beat to claim the Golden Snitch.

Upon hearing the creaking of the wooden door opening, Harry opened his green eyes. He was now all about the game. The Quidditch field before him was the world. The roaring crowd that filled the stadium were just outsiders looking in. He mounted his broom along with his teammates and took flight. The wind in his face was one that he could savor forever. There were few other feelings in the world he could imagine being as good.

One of them was the gentle touch from the girl who happened to be his opponent in this game.

...

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' final Quidditch game of the season!" the announcement echoed throughout the field. "I'm your commentator for the last time, Lee Jordan! Today's game, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw for this season's House Cup!" There was another roar of cheers from the students watching from the stands that surrounded the field. "For those of you still not familiar with the rules, here they are again. The Quidditch pitch has three goals at each end. The Chasers throw the Quaffle and try to put it through the hoops to score..."

While Cho Chang had no problem with Lee going over the rules for what would be his final game as commentator before leaving Hogwarts, she was too focused to pay attention. She already knew the rules by heart and would be able to recognize when someone, including herself, wasn't playing by them. Cho made her way up to her position on the field, high above the ground and well above her teammates. It was here that she was now facing her opponent face to face. Harry Potter.

"The players take their position as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!" Lee's announcement echoed.

"Ready to come up short, Harry?" Cho asked in a gentle mocking tone.

"Been looking forward to crushing your Captain's dream of a final victory," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Now I want a nice, clean game," Madam Rolanda Hooch, head official of the game, instructed. "From all of you!" After getting a nod from all the players, Madam Hooch bent down to unlock the case containing all the Quidditch balls. She took the Golden Snitch and tossed it into the air, resulting in the ball unleashing its wings and flying high to be within eye level of the two Seekers.

"The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch," Lee announced. "Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Madam Hooch unlocked the straps holding down the Bludgers, allowing the two balls to take off in their own independent paths of flight. She then picked up the Quaffle, took a deep breath, and threw it up as high up into the air as she could. "The Quaffle is released and the game begins!"

...

Harry Potter watched as Alicia Spinnet beat Eric Chambers to claim the Quaffle first. He took a deep breath and adjusted his grip on his broom as he watched the action below while keep his green eyes open for the Snitch to appear. He had played enough times to be trained in being able to do both rather successfully. It was his efforts in looking at Cho Chang as his opponent rather than his girlfriend at the present moment that was a little hard to do.

Much time had passed without a single glimpse of the Snitch spotted. Ravenclaw was ahead 80-30. Ron Weasley was slowly getting better at playing his position, but he was still having a great deal of trouble defending against many of the team attacks Roger Davies and the other Ravenclaw Chasers did. The kind that clearly emphasized teamwork to the core. Something Harry was sure was missing from their team without Oliver Wood at command.

"Have you ever figured out the longest time it took before a student playing Seeker managed to spot the Snitch?" Cho asked. More then enough to catch Harry off guard for a second. He managed to regain his focus and continue his efforts into locating the Snitch while watching the game. And answering her question.

"Never really thought about it, actually," he answered.

"I once asked Roger about that after my first game," she said. "I don't know if you remember that game. Took me and Cedric an hour before he managed to spot it fluttering near the northeastern end of the field. Five minutes later, I managed to snag the Snitch before he did. Any way, Roger said that the best he could recall was around seventeen years ago. Five and a half hours before the bloody thing was spotted. Took another two hours before it was caught."

Harry couldn't help but laugh along with her as they thought about the idea of the game going all night before the Snitch was even spotted. "Wasn't the longest a game went without the Snitch ever getting caught six months?" he asked.

"Yep," Cho replied. "Bodmin Moor, 1884. And the game only lasted six months before the captains agreed to end the game on account of how poorly the Seekers were playing by then. They had to take so many time outs just so the players could eat and get some sleep. They say the Snitch itself is still active in the wild."

"I can only imagine what it would look like now," Harry chuckled. He took another deep breath as he returned to focusing on the game and looking for the Snitch.

The game had now gone thirty minutes without the Seekers moving from their position. Ravenclaw was extending their lead 170-50. At this point, he had to claim the Snitch now if Gryffindor had a chance to win the game. Yet this little chat he was having with Cho got his mind to drive him a little bit more away from the game and to just being with her.

"Have you spotted your uncle?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied with an added giggle at the end. "He's trying not to stand out by sitting as deep in the middle of the professors as he could. If you manage to glance over there, he's sitting next to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sinistra."

After taking a moment to look around for the Snitch and watch the game, he managed to glance over to the stands where the professors sat. It wasn't hard to spot the Astronomy Professor. Aurora Sinistra was very recognizable for the hat she wore. It was glittered with stars. The bewitched kind that looked hand-drawn when seen in the sunlight and then morphed into a unique view of solar stars when seen in an environment that was dimly lit.

Sure enough, Harry could see Cho's uncle sitting there looking as plain and uninteresting as he could be. Liam MacPherson. Two-time league MVP, former league champion, a member of the 1986 British national team, and Cho Chang's uncle on her mother's side. He was certainly looking as though he was paying attention to every little detail of the game taking place. From the plays being made by the Chasers and the Keepers to the Beaters whacking at the Bludgers to watching him and Cho nestled in the sky looking for the Snitch.

He also looked as though he was watching something else. Harry squinted his green eyes for a moment, wondering what it was that would also have the attention of a former professional Seeker like Liam MacPherson.

That's when the wheels in his head started to turn.

Professional Seeker.

The Snitch.

Liam MacPherson had spotted the Snitch.

...

Cho Chang raised a curious brow upon seeing that Harry Potter was now thoroughly scanning the field. More than likely he was looking for the Snitch and was now ignoring the game going on below them. She then glanced over to where her uncle was sitting. Just as she figured, Liam MacPherson had spotted the Snitch.

She remembered him having the same appearance of watching the game while masking the fact that he had located the Snitch during the first Ravenclaw game of the season two years ago against Slytherin. Ten minutes later, she had spotted the Snitch, but was beaten to the punch by Draco Malfoy. Now he was doing it again, and in a House Cup game no less.

"Seems you're quite determined to find that Snitch, Harry," she said.

"I figure I'd fall asleep if neither of us would find it in the next five minutes," Harry chuckled.

"Is that so?" Cho asked mockingly with a grin. "Are you really that bored with my company today?"

"You know I cherish your company, Cho," he said with a grin of his own, playing along with her. "It's just that I doubt it would be a good idea for both Seekers to be fast asleep on their brooms while their teammates are playing their hearts out prove which house is the best at Quidditch. That and I don't want to imagine how angry Angelina would be if it did happen."

"I doubt Roger would get too angry with me if I did happen to fall asleep in the middle of the game," Cho giggled. "We have this bet going of what the longest time it would take for me to--"

"Found it," Harry said with a smile. He appeared to be facing the southern-most western end of the field.

"Hey," Cho began to complain, trying to look in the same direction as he was. "You promised to not hold anything back." It took her a second to locate a glint of gold on the field. The location of the Snitch having been identified.

"And I intend to keep that promise," he said with a chuckle. "Only I thought it would be better for us if we went after it at the same time as opposed to one of us having to tail the other."

She sighed, but couldn't resist forming a wide smile on her face. "Always the gentleman, aren't you Harry?" she said.

"That and a fair sportsman," Harry noted. He then positioned himself to begin flying. "On the count of three?"

Cho positioned herself to begin flying as well. The adrenaline of racing starting to flow through her. "One..." she whispered.

"Two..." he whispered back.

There was a moment's pause between them.

"Three!" they said together.

...

"Heads up, everyone!" Lee Jordan announced. "The Seekers appear to have spotted the Golden Snitch!" A roaring cheer from the stands began to echo as they knew that the real game had begun. It was just a matter of how long it would last and who would be the first to claim victory.

Harry Potter kept his green eyes focused on catching up to the flying ball that raced before him while trying to out-fly Cho Chang. Despite hearing it, he kept himself form being distracted by a long whistle the Ravenclaw team Captain Roger Davies made. Thought his ability to retain his concentration didn't prevent him from hearing others yell when they were in hearing range.

"Mama Bird has left the nest, boys!" Roger called out. "Formation Delta Seven! Keep those Bludgers away from Mama Bird!" Harry didn't know what this Formation Delta Seven was nor did he want to look away from his objective in beating Cho to the Snitch to see. Though he didn't need to think twice to know they were referring to Cho as Mama Bird.

"A-Alright everyone, you know what to do!" he heard his team Captain Angelina Johnson cry. "Keep the other team from widening their lead and Harry will do the rest!" Way to boost confidence. Pin the entire hopes of the team's potential victory on his shoulders. But Harry couldn't afford to think about that at the moment. He had a Snitch to catch and an opponent to beat in order to claim it first.

Harry knew that the abilities of a broomstick were nothing without the talents of the individual flying it. While his Firebolt was certainly one of the absolute best all-around broomsticks produced, Cho was talented enough to keep pace with him on her Nimbus 2001 given to her a year ago by her uncle. Her being more experienced with flying a broomstick than he was showed in his inability to truly max out the speed of the Firebolt whenever possible. It generally required a great deal of focus and concentration that he really didn't have a whole lot of chances to do when playing Quidditch.

They gave chase to the Golden Snitch perfectly around the field until it suddenly made a diagonal dash upward in the opposite direction. This caused both Seekers to quickly pull up the front of their broomsticks and try to catch up with the ball's ascent. Since flying upside down for too long was something neither of them wanted to try in the hopes of discovering the possible repercussions, Harry and Cho began rotating themselves clockwise. They didn't realize they also happened to be rotating around each other as they pursued the Snitch.

They were a few feet high in the air when they watched the Snitch drop straight down. The two Seekers followed, still rotating around one another as they began their straight-ward descent. Soon they began to notice that they were picking up a lot of speed. The Snitch was definitely moving very fast. This was going to be a very close one. So close that they swore they could hear the crowd gasp in horror. Just when it seemed like the Snitch was about to hit the ground, it shot straight back upward. Too fast for either Seeker to attempt to catch as they had to quickly maneuver themselves less they wanted to become a permanent mark on the Quidditch field.

Harry managed to turn to his left and Cho to the right, both narrowly missed hitting the ground by a couple feet. Many in the crowd screamed with fright at the thought that something very bad could have happened just then. Even Lee was speechless over what he had just seen. With the action that was going on above them, both Harry and Cho were forced to fly to their respective end of the field before making the turn into ascending toward the speeding Snitch.

...

Cho Chang took a deep breath as she resumed her chase for the Snitch. There was no question this was not the same game she played against Harry Potter two years ago. That much was certain given the moves they had already done. It was more than enough to last a whole season's worth of moves. But then, this was the kind of game she asked him for. She wasn't going to second guess herself in wanting this kind of match against Harry. She just didn't know what to expect.

She noted that she appeared evenly matched with Harry in speed and in distance toward the Snitch. If the ball continued on its present course, it was going to be a test of who could outreach the other. But then the Snitch was the kind of ball that never really did enjoy doing things normally like only moving upward after the chase it had given them moments ago. So it decided to give them another.

The Snitch made another sudden move downward. Only this time it didn't drop into a complete descent. Rather, it began zig zagging at high speed east and west as it was went down. The sudden shift in direction caused Harry and Cho to chase after it separately. Not wanting to risk a mid-air collision chasing the bloody thing, Cho remained on the eastern side of the field and tried to catch the Snitch as it ventured in her direction. Harry went to the west. The speed of the Snitch began to really pick up speed, even changing it randomly so as to throw off any attempt by the Seekers to time when to grab it.

Moments later, the Snitch came to a complete stop and was directly in-between Cho and Harry distance-wise. Neither one of the Seekers made a budge to chase after it, once again preferring not to risk a mid-air collision. Even the noise from the stadium came to a collective hush, watching and waiting to see what the Snitch would do next to drive the two competitors.

"The Snitch remains still in the air," Lee Jordan announced, though his voice was a lot softer than his usual tone when calling a game. "The Seekers waiting, like the rest of us, to see what it will do. The other players still carrying on, though. Ravenclaw leads Gryffindor 390-250. If Gryffindor hopes to win, Harry needs to claim the Snitch now."

Then Cho thought the Snitch moved. Out of pure instinct, she bolted forward after it. Apparently, Harry thought the same thing as well. He was moving toward the Snitch himself. Which meant they were flying towards one another. Cho managed to take a split second to curse herself. The Snitch had goaded them into a potential mid-air collision. And as Lee pointed out, Harry needed to capture the Snitch for his team to have a chance at winning. It was like a game of chicken. First to flinch and move out the way of the impending collision loses. He was not going to back down. So she wouldn't either.

"Merlin's beard!" Lee cried, his words echoing all about the stadium. He didn't need to speak another word for everyone to see that Cho and Harry were heading right into each other. There were a number of screams from the students watching helplessly while rest just gasped in sheer terror over what could potentially happen.

Cho noticed that she was definitely getting close to impact with Harry. She didn't know if she had time to breathe. At the speed they were going, they could easily end up smashing into each other in a blink of an eye. So used whatever time she felt she hand to quickly raise her right hand up in the hopes of snatching the Snitch before the inevitable. Her left hand gripped the handle of her broom as strongly as she could, bracing herself for what was to come in mere seconds.

She didn't dare close her eyes.

She noticed he didn't do the same either with his green eyes.

There was a light thud as they connected. The gasps grew louder and there were more screams than the last. Some of the teachers even called out Harry and Cho's names in horror.

Then they began to spiral downward while still clutching their brooms.

The second they made impact, Cho wondered if she was holding onto Harry for dear life. The whiplash of the collision caused her upper body to swing back. She watched in a split second as her right hand flew away from him and toward her back. Another split second later, she saw him gritting his teeth and grasping the handle of her broom as if his life depended upon it.

"Grab my broom!" he managed to call out.

There was no hesitation. She did exactly as he told her to. She then looked into his green eyes. She didn't know why, but she took a split second to wonder how his glasses managed to stay on. It took another split second for her to regain her sense of awareness of the situation. She examined their predicament and managed to figure the best possible way of getting out of this. Though if her math was correct, the odds were still not all that favorable for a clean get away.

"Can you get your broom to slow the descent?" she asked in a loud voice.

"I think so!" Harry answered. "Why?"

"If we push off at this speed, we'll both get hit by turbulence!" Cho replied. "If you got a better idea, now's the time to say it!"

She watched as he just nodded. "Hang on!" he said as he adjusted his grip on his broom. He closed his green eyes and focused all his energy in controlling the speed of his broom. She did the same with her broom, though she didn't close her eyes.

Cho did what she could to block out any outside presence as a single distraction from her concentration could cause them to tail even further out of control than they already were. Yet she was still able to tell that even Lee was not saying a word in calling the events that were transpiring on the field. She also had a gut feeling that the other players halted the game to watch whether or not she and Harry were going to crash.

Their descent had started to slow. The problem was that they didn't have enough time to slow it down to the preferred speed to push off at before slamming into the ground. They had to push off now and risk whatever resulted injury at this point than finding themselves possibly getting killed over trying to catch a flying ball.

"On three?" Cho called.

Harry quickly nodded. "One..." he began.

"Two..." she continued.

"Three!" they called together.

She released her hold on his broom. He released his hold on her broom. Using whatever force they could muster, they pushed themselves away from one another.

...

Harry Potter did all that he could to maintain balance and keep himself from smashing into any thing. Be it the grounds, the stands, or another person. He put all his focus into getting himself to fly straight up. After exerting himself nearly to the point of exhaustion, managed to come to full stop in a hovering position. He looked below him to see that he was quite some feet above the stadium. It was enough for him to take a deep breath and just relax.

He then began to look for Cho Chang. Not finding her any where near the ground, he looked up to see that she was coming to a stop near his level of height while still some distance away from her. After taking a deep breath of her own, her eyes caught his and smiled. He smiled in return, relieved that they managed to get out of that the way they did.

Then came a rousing cheer from the stands. Harry was quite sure it was mostly of the fact that he and Cho were alive and not so much on whatever skill or ability they managed to showcase without ever recognizing it. Even Lee Jordan's announcing seemed to echo their line of thinking.

"They're alive!" Lee cried. "I've never seen anything like that before in my life!"

Harry looked over at Cho. Neither one had to say a word as to what they were thinking. Both were dead tired and would rather take a good rest before figuring out where the bloody Snitch went. If anything, Harry wanted to do more than just capture the Snitch if he had a chance. The damned thing nearly got him and his girlfriend killed. It left him wondering what kind of bewitching spells were used for Golden Snitches to be active the way they were.

He turned his attention downward as the other players began to resume the game. Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw team and lead Chaser, had the Quaffle. He had a wide open shot at Ron Weasley, Gryffindor Keeper. From however much of the game Harry managed to catch before his chase of the Snitch began, Ron wasn't playing as badly as he had before. He was actually successful in blocking shots from the opposing team. By looking at the score, however, he was obviously not blocking enough.

"It's still 390-250 with Ravenclaw leading," Lee announced. "Roger Davies has the Quaffle and is making his way through wide open space toward Ron Weasley and the goal."

"Come on, Ron," Harry whispered quietly under his breath. "You can do it."

All he could do was watch helplessly as Roger appeared to be making his move. He held the Quaffle up in his right hand before beginning to slow down his speed. From the study they had done, this largely meant Roger was going to pull a broom trick. The next question was what kind of trick he was going to do. Roger was known to mix things up and leave every Keeper he faced second guessing just which one he was going to do by not doing the same approach for a particular technique.

Roger gently tossed the Quaffle in the air. He then quickly spun forward. As he rotated, the tips of his broom lightly connected with the Quaffle. The impact caused the Quaffle to be knocked upward. Harry recognized this to be part of a move he remembered hearing be called Roll of the Dice.

Roger would spin forward as many number of times as he wanted. The broom would hit the Quaffle, but cause it to be knocked upward in the air as many times as he wanted. This would continue until he picked the right moment for the broom to connect with enough force to send the Quaffle toward the goal. Roger was very random as to when the final hit would be made, which made it very difficult for other teams to properly scout and study. Didn't mean Roger was always successful as it had been blocked a couple of times before and there were a number of times when the Quaffle would end up flying in a completely different direction. It was as much of a move of chance for him as it was for the opposition. Thus the name Roll of the Dice.

Second rotation was another Quaffle bump in the air. Harry could see that Ron was getting very nervous. Even from his position, he could see that his friend was perfusing with sweat and that the color of his skin was quickly turning quite pale. Third rotation. Another bump. Harry knew it was going to take a lot of luck for Ron to make the stop if Roger managed to hit the Quaffle straight for the hoop correctly. Fourth rotation. Another bump. Just watching this was starting to make Harry feel a little dizzy. He had already been through enough spins himself for one day. Watching someone else do so was starting to effect his stomach. If Roger kept going, what Harry was bound to do was not going to be pretty. Fifth rotation.

Direct hit.

Calculating the distance, Ron only had one second to react as fast as he could to the hit. He apparently was trying to fly into the path of the Quaffle. Only he was so obviously nervous that he was causing his broomstick to turn really fast. Which fortunately turned into blind luck as the broom managed to smack the Quaffle away from reaching the goal.

"And Ron Weasley has blocked the shot!" Lee announced to the roar of cheering Gryffindor students. "Way to go, Ron!"

Harry exhaled gently. Ron managed to block a rather big shot. He looked back over in the hopes of catching a glimpse at Ron's reaction. Only something else had caught his attention. The Quaffle looked like it was heading toward him, but there wasn't enough force to get within a few feet of him. Rather, the Quaffle appeared to have hit something as a small object began to race toward him with great speed. Harry managed to squint for only a second.

It was the Snitch.

As if more on chance than on instinct, he managed to get his right hand out far enough to catch the Snitch. The pain coursing through his arm hurt like hell. He looked up to verify that he caught the Snitch. There it was in his hand. Crumpled up wings and what appeared to be a large ding as a result of being knocked by the Quaffle. He had caught the Snitch, which meant the game was over.

This did not go unnoticed.

...

"You lucky sneak!" Cho Chang cried, though she was sure there was a hint of laughter in the tone of her voice to go with the half grin she was wearing on her face. Seeing a battered and beaten Snitch in the right hand of Harry Potter could only mean one thing. The game was over. In terms of who captured the Snitch, he beat her.

She watched as Harry looked over to her, gave her a nervous smile and a shrug. More than enough to get her laughing. In a way, she was just glad the bloody thing was over. Especially after the ride the damned Snitch took them on moments go that nearly got them killed. She was pretty sure Harry was thinking the same thing.

"Wait a minute, folks!" Lee Jordan announced. "Is that what I... Yes it is! Harry Potter has captured the Golden Snitch! The game is over!" There was some cheering throughout the stands, though Cho was sure it was mostly from everyone being glad that it was over as much as she was. "And so, in totaling up the points... Unbelievable! Gryffindor has come from behind to beat Ravenclaw 400-390! Gryffindor has won the House Cup!"

Cho looked up to Harry in utter disbelief. He appeared just as surprised as she was. After staring at one another for a moment, they managed to shake themselves and look down at the scene below. No one else could believe the final score. Gryffindor managed to squeak out a victory.

And it was all because of Ron Weasley.

Ron looked even more horrified with nervousness as he found himself as the center of attention. His blocking Roger Davies' shot that, in turn, knocked the Quaffle into the Snitch right to Harry enable Gryffindor to claim the win and the House Cup. He appeared as though he was unsure as to how he should exactly feel. Proud and scared.

The Seekers flew down to join the scene, Harry with the rest of the Gryffindor students and Cho with her teammates. She could see that they were all speechless, Roger in particular. The Ravenclaw team captain and lead Chaser could not believe the event that had just transpired.

He also couldn't believe that this would be the last thing his Quidditch career at Hogwarts would be remembered by.

"The chances of that happening..." Roger managed to utter quietly before his voice faded into silence.

"Luck," fellow Chaser Mark Bradley groaned. "Dumb luck!"

"Doesn't really matter what kind of luck it was," team Keeper Eddie Carmichael sighed. "It ended up happening. And it cost us the win and the House Cup."

"Unreal," one of the Beaters Terry Boot said, hanging his head in disbelief. "Just unreal."

Cho decided not to look upon the rest of her teammates, their lack of spirit and life beginning to make her feel just as downbeat as they were. She looked over at the Gryffindor crowd, hoping to catch a sight of Harry. She spotted him squeezing through his housemates to get to his friend.

She tried to read the lip movements Harry and Ron were making, hoping to know what they were saying. The most she was able to get was that Harry proclaimed Ron the hero of the game. Something Ron wasn't sure he wanted to be known as. Then she watched as Harry handed Ron the Snitch. Harry then said something else before leading the way for Ron to be hoisted in the air by virtually all of Gryffindor before he himself slowly walked away with a smile.

Just as he had gotten out of the crowd, he looked up to catch her looking at him. His smile grew wider. Just as she smiled in return. There was nothing quite like the feeling of being proud of a friend. If anything, Harry was more proud that Ron was the hero of the day than he would ever be of himself being in the same role. Cho gave him a gentle wave, which he returned with one of his own. The unspoken agreement for them to meet up sometime soon was made before he turned and left the field.

"I thought today wasn't all that bad," she said aloud. She ignored the looks her teammates were giving her in response.

* * *

Now this chapter I was expecting to take a great deal of time to write as it was, after all, the Quidditch game. Even before this chapter came, I knew I was going to have trouble writing in the first place. Partially because I wasn't sure how to write it the way I wanted it to. So I came up with a solution. The goal was not to make the greatest Quidditch game to have possibly been played in Hogwarts. It would be to write a game that would play into Cho and Harry's desire to have a match in which neither would hold back just because they were dating. Hopefully I accomplished that. I was originally going to add an extra scene at the beginning, but in the end the Quidditch game itself took a lot to write and I felt it should be a stand-alone chapter. So keep on reading, spreading the word and writing those reviews. I still want to hear from you guys.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

--

Harry Potter arrived at the Entrance Hall and was about to ascend the staircase leading into the Gryffindor tower when he saw two familiar figures. Hermoine Granger and Luna Lovegood were about to go their separate ways to their respective houses. Both of them looking as though they had just ventured through the Forbidden Forest and encountered Rubeus Hagrid's pet Acromantula Aragog. A meeting he himself would rather not have ever again.

"Hey, Hermoine," Harry said.

The sound of his voice caused Hermoine to whip around on command. At the same time, she looked as though she was about to have a heart-attack. After a quick second of dread, she managed to calm herself and take a deep breath. "Oh, hey Harry," she managed to say.

Harry raised a curious brow. "Something the matter?" he asked.

"Oh!" she managed to utter. Watching the ways her eyes shifted and her hand unconsciously brushing her hair behind her ear was more than enough to tell him that there definitely was something the matter despite what she was likely about to say. "Uh... No, nothing's the matter."

"You look as though you missed the whole game," he said, trying to push her along into properly answering his question.

"I, uh..." she said, stumbling over her words almost too easily. "W-What makes you say that...?"

Harry crossed his arms across his chest and cracked half a grin, his telling expression that had let her know that he even believed that she herself wasn't buying what she was trying to say. "Come on, Hermoine," he said. "You're obviously bugged by something. Otherwise, you wouldn't be this agitated. What happened that made you miss the game?"

Hermoine opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something in response. Then she closed it again and appeared as though she was thinking better of it. He could see that she obviously couldn't talk her way out of explaining whatever it was that she did not want to open up to him about. At least not at that minute.

She took a deep breath before she gave a proper answer. "Just when the game started, Hagrid wanted me to go with him somewhere," she said. "Since you were playing the game, he ended up taking Luna along with us. Into the Forbidden Forest." Harry didn't think he'd be right about that. "He wanted us to..." She began trailing off, obviously not really wanting to talk about exactly what it was that was causing her this much grief. "Harry... Hagrid has a brother."

There were many things that Harry never thought he would hear. This was one of them. "He has a _brother_?" he asked in a tone of disbelief, wondering if he was hearing her correctly.

"Half-brother, actually," Hermoine answered. "From his mother's side, obviously." Mother's side. That could only mean one thing. "You know those scars Hagrid has? Well... they came from him. And, well... his brother isn't necessarily... civilized..."

"I can only imagine," Harry managed to utter.

"Doesn't mean he's wholly violent," said an unexpected dreamy voice. Harry and Hermoine turned to see that Luna had been standing at the bottom of the staircase leading to the Ravenclaw tower and listening to their conversation the whole time. "He's just like Mr. Hagrid said. He doesn't know his own strength."

"He seemed to know when Hagrid was trying to keep him from grabbing me," Hermoine retorted with a shutter.

"He tried to grab you?" Harry asked in a concerned tone.

"That's because he liked you, Hermoine," Luna said, seemingly unassuming of any other theory as to why it would be the case. "And he only reacted violently because Mr. Hagrid didn't want him to do what he wanted. Perhaps he's just a child and he doesn't know the difference between what he should and shouldn't do."

"What makes you so sure?" Hermoine cried. Harry watched as Hermoine quickly sighed, as though she had immediately given up on potentially engaging in an argument with Luna. "You know what, just forget it. I need a shower and a lie down." She shook her head, turned and marched straight up the stairs into Gryffindor tower without hesitation.

"He's name is Gwarp," Luna said, causing Harry to turn to her. "And Mr. Hagrid said to tell you to him meet at his hut some time soon so he can show him to you."

"Why would he want me to meet his brother?" Harry asked curiously. Thought he immediately thought of the possible answer.

"Same reason he wanted Hermoine to meet him," Luna replied. "If for whatever reason Mr. Hagrid can't be here, he wants us to keep Gwarp company." Not exactly what Harry thought was the answer. Rather, it was much worse. "Also to teach him English so he can speak with us better. He also wanted Ron to meet him, too."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, desperately hoping that this was just some sort of strange prank Luna was pulling. Then again, he couldn't remember the last time Luna even attempted to tell a joke. Or if she ever told one at all.

"Uh huh," Luna answered with a nod. Though she didn't show it in her appearance, she immediately changed the subject on a shilling. "So how was the game?"

A familiar voice saved him from even attempting to figure how he would answer that question to her. "We lost, Luna," the voice sighed. "400-390! Roger had the Quaffle dead on for the goal and Ron knocked it out of the way, into the Snitch, which in turn went into Harry's hands."

Harry turned and found himself unconsciously smiling at the sight of the grinning Cho Chang. She hand her hands to her hips as she tried to look as though she was giving him a stern stare, only her playful mood was all too obvious.

"We could have used that eagle hat we spent time making," Cho added with a gentle laugh.

"I know," Luna said, giving no indication as to what emotional reaction she had to learning that Ravenclaw lost to Gryffindor. "It's just that Mr. Hagrid really wanted me to see something."

"Ah well," Cho said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "It's only a game. Though I'm sure Roger will probably say otherwise for the next week or so. It was his last game and it was for the House Cup, after all."

Harry couldn't help but widen smile as he watched her acting the way she was. Moments before, when they were in the air, she was a competitor through and through. Now, at this very second, she just waved it off as not being all that important. He didn't know why, he just knew for sure that his heart was singing.

Cho turned to him with a smile. The kind that would cause him to melt on the spot. "Oh, do you mind hanging out in here after dinner tonight?" she asked. "Uncle Liam wants to speak with you."

"H-He does?" Harry asked in a surprised tone.

She nodded. "Maybe he wants to recruit you into the Tornados," she giggled. "How much fun that would be? Harry Potter playing for the Tutshill Tornados." Even as she was about to head back up to the Ravenclaw tower with Luna in tow, Cho still displayed a kind of giddy excitement at the thought. "See you tonight."

"Yeah..." Harry said breathlessly. "See you tonight..." He gave her wave before watching her disappear up the staircase. He remained in place, lost in his own daze of just looking at the girl he had fallen head over heels for and planting the idea in his head that her uncle would consider recruiting him for the Tornados.

He remembered having a hard time really deciding upon what he wanted to do upon leaving Hogwarts. The two foremost thoughts that were running through his mind were to be an Auror or to play Quidditch. Auror mainly to ensure that he would be prepared should this coming storm involving Voldemort extend past his stay at school. Quidditch, on the other hand, represented everything he loved about being a wizard. The liberation he felt he had whenever he was mounted on the broom and feeling the wind blow through his face. Professor Minerva McGonagall actually forced him to decide when they had the career advice meeting not too long ago. Believing his troubles would be far from over, he rather reluctantly picked against his heart and asked about what he needed to do to become an Auror.

After a small moment of silence, the sounds of cheers and singing began to make its way into the Entrance Hall. He turned and smiled to see a sea of red and gold, the colors representing Gryffindor. Being lifted above the crowd was his friend Ron Weasley, the proclaimed hero of the game. Harry stood back and watched the crowd ascend the stairs into Gryffindor tower first. He waited until the last pair of bodies made their way up the stairs before joining along for the ride.

--

Sirius Black had turned the page of his book when he heard a light knock on the door to the study in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. His eyes turned up to see his friend Remus Lupin leaning up against the doorframe. He didn't appear to be looking all that happy. Then again, Sirius couldn't remember the last time Remus looked all that happy.

"You probably already know why I'm here," Remus managed to say with a sigh.

Sirius snorted and brought his eyes back to his book. "Who was the one that got mad the most?" he asked. "Moody for me getting Tonks to break from direct orders so she could put the diary on Harry's bed or Molly for me having the audacity to get any kind of message to my godson at all?"

"In terms of the volume of their voices, I would have to say Molly," Remus replied, unable to contain a chuckle to go along with his friend's humorous outlook at the situation. "Though you can bet Moody is going to make sure you don't try to get Tonks to pull any more stunts like that ever again."

"The pain I'll suffer," Sirius said sarcastically. "Given the Order no longer trusts me in hearing information they don't want Harry to know without me figuring some way to get it to him, I'm surprise it took them this long."

"Must you always be difficult when it comes to what we believe would be best for Harry?" Remus asked. "I get that your role as godfather supersedes everything else, including your commitment to the Order. But don't you feel your only furthering his despair and worry about what's happening?"

Sirius took a deep breath and tilted his head up to look his friend straight in the eyes. "I've thought about that every time I'm about to make a conscious decision on what to tell him," he answered. "And not a second passed before I always come to the same conclusion. It's better for him to know now and be ready for what's to come than for him to be kept in the dark and find out what the hell just happened when it's too late for him to react."

"You truly believe this," Remus noted aloud.

"The way I see it, people have been taking for granted our influences on him that we forget about the fact that he has spent more than half of his current life without knowledge of who he really was," Sirius added. "If you think about it, he still doesn't know. All he knows is what people think of him. Some think of him as having been this great hero who brought about the end of the last war with Voldemort. Some see him as this attention seeking brat who manages to stumble upon the spotlight every year since going to Hogwarts. And frankly I think you guys have been seeing him as a child who shouldn't be involved in matters that ultimately depend upon his taking some sort of action."

"Which group do you belong, then?" Remus asked in confrontation.

"I see him as I've always seen him, Remus," Sirius began to reply. "I see him as James and Lily's son."

"Would they feel the same way as you do about this whole situation?" Remus further asked.

"Absolutely," Sirius answered without hesitation.

Sirius watched as Remus wanted to say some more, but stopped himself. It took a certain degree of knowledge to a particular subject to best someone like his friend in an argument. Remus tended to have a knack for knowing how to construct his words, sentences and speech to make the other second guess themselves.

The issue regarding Harry Potter was a little different. That was the argument Sirius couldn't lose and couldn't afford to. As godfather, he saw himself as having to do what was necessary to protect Harry and his interests. That included making sure Harry had information he wanted and needed even when others felt he shouldn't. The strong passion for his role, and in some ways a better understanding of his godson than most others, made it possible for him to best others in arguments regarding Harry. Including his friend Remus.

Remus sighed, having gave up on trying to out argue his friend. "I just hope you know what your doing, that's all," he said.

"Don't worry about me," Sirius said, turning his attention back to his book. "You just keep doing what you think is best and I'll do what I can try to do in my position."

Sirius didn't care that Remus rolled his eyes and sighed before leaving. He honestly didn't care what others thought about him in regards to the way he was whenever it involved Harry. Not like it was any worse than being considered by the Wizarding community at large a wanted murdering fugitive.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin!" came the call of the all too familiar feminine voice. Sirius looked up to watch Helena Willows, the woman who was formally Harry's snowy owl Hedwig, had just come down the stairs and appeared before Remus just as he was making his way toward the front door.

"Ah, hello Helena," Remus said. "And please, just plain Lupin is fine."

"Okay," Helena said with a nod. "So, just plain Lupin--" Both turned when they thought they heard Sirius snort upon hearing what she just said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Unfortunately, Helena, I was just about to leave," Remus said. He then looked over at Sirius with a glaring eye while still speaking to her. "I came to tell Sirius that Tonks won't be coming as around as much as she used to."

"Oh," Helena said in a whining tone. "Why not?"

"Something to do with her not doing what she was supposed to do by Mr. Moody," Remus answered, turning back to face her directly. "And while the Weasley twins are no longer going to Hogwarts, they won't be stopping by any time soon as Mrs. Weasley has grounded them rather harshly for their leaving school early."

Helena frowned as she heard the news being told to her. After a moment, she sighed and looked back up at Remus. "But won't you stay for a little while?" she asked. "We could use some company for dinner, even though Sirius and I enjoy being alone together--" This time it was a cough that made them turn to Sirius. He was covering as much of his face as the book would allow to keep them from seeing the shade of pink on his cheeks.

"I appreciate the offer, Helena," Remus said. "But, unfortunately, I still have lots to do. Perhaps some other time. You have a pleasant evening, Helena. Same to you, Sirius." Sirius didn't want to see the sly grin his friend was making before making his leave. He was just glad Remus didn't stick around any longer to really rub it in his face.

After a moment of silence, Sirius looked up to see that Helena was now barely a foot away from him and looking confused. "What was it that Tonks was supposed to do?" she asked curiously.

"Remember that book I wanted her to give Harry?" Sirius began in reply. Helena nodded. "She did that while she was supposed to be doing work. To most people, doing other things while you're supposed to be doing your job is a bad thing."

"But she was doing something for Harry," she noted. "Why would they consider that a bad thing?"

Sirius thought about how he should answer he question for a moment. "Think of it this way," he said. "Her job is to keep bad people from doing bad things. By stepping away from her post to do something good, she is leaving it open for bad people to do the bad things she's supposed to stop."

Helena took a moment to digest what Sirius had told her. Once she understood everything, she gave a longing sigh. "And we won't be seeing her as much because of that?" she asked.

"Yep," Sirius replied rather bluntly.

Helga started to pout. "She told me to look forward to the next time she visited, though," she said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked curiously.

"She said that she was going to get you to show me how to do this thing she's been telling me to ask you about," she replied innocently. "I think it's called a kiss or something."

Sirius cursed Nymphadora Tonks for ever being born.

_If only James and Lily were alive to laugh themselves into next year over seeing this._

--

Cho Chang was still finding the whole thing quite surreal. Her uncle Liam MacPherson at Hogwarts at that very moment. And he wanted to speak with Harry Potter in the Entrance Hall after dinner. If any thing, she had a very good idea why. It was obvious to her that her uncle was going to give her boyfriend the talk.

The recruitment talk.

According to her uncle, his job as Executive Vice President of Quidditch Operations of the Tutshill Tornados allowed him to seek out players to recruit for the team. He wasn't allowed to sign them on the spot, just entice them to at least agree to a try-out and interview for the managers and coaches. That would be, of course, if they themselves would agree to giving potential recruits a look at. As great as Liam was as a player, it didn't mean that his word on whether or not to consider a player for the team would be in their best interests.

Then again, any team would jump at the prospect of recruiting Harry Potter. His Quidditch career at Hogwarts was already well known throughout all the teams in the country. There were rumors floating around that part of the reason Puddlemere United took in Oliver Wood was that, despite his obvious skills and abilities for the game, it was believed it would help them produce some advantages in recruiting Harry.

There was a moment that Cho figured that the only reason her Uncle Liam even came to see the game at all was so that he could recruit Harry. It was a thought that made her feel unsure about just how truthful he was being to her when he explained why he was coming in the first place. The thought was quickly dismissed with his assurance that his true intention was indeed to see his niece play. The opportunity to recruit her boyfriend the excuse to be allowed to go in the first place and why not actually do it so that he didn't have to come up with some reason why he didn't report with a "Yes!" answer from Harry Potter.

She decided to head out to the Entrance Hall first, ahead of Harry who was still putting the finishing touches to his dinner. She met up with her uncle, finding him leaning up against the wall next to the staircase leading to the Ravenclaw tower. Perhaps he wanted to talk to her first.

"He'll be out soon," Cho said to her uncle. She watched him nod in response.

Then he just looked up and looked at her with a smile. "You know, I've always had this nagging feeling that I should have been there when you helped Ravenclaw win the House Cup your first year as Seeker," he said.

"It wasn't much of a spectacular performance, Uncle Liam," Cho noted. "Took me an hour to find the Snitch and five minutes to catch it. I just happened to fly faster when it counted."

"And how is that not spectacular?" Liam asked. "Just because there were no fancy moves or heart-stopping drama in your race for the Snitch doesn't mean that playing the game at all is any less spectacular. Especially in that you flew faster when it counted. That's part of the competitive fire. The very thing that can't be taught that every good player should have if they want to be considered a big name in the game."

"Well, your presence would have made me nervous," Cho added.

To this, he seemed to have shrugged with agreement. "Possibly," he said. "Your first year as Seeker. House Cup match. Your famous uncle in the stands watching his niece play the game. But then I was watching today. And you had no trouble maintaining your focus and keeping that competitive fire burning."

"Shouldn't you be saving some of this talk for Harry?" Cho asked with a curious brow. "I already chose wanting to be a Healer as my post-Hogwarts occupation, not playing Quidditch professionally."

"I'm just merely telling you in as many paragraphs as possible how proud I am of you, Cho," he stated. "Just having seen you play at all makes me happy of having made the decision to do so at all."

"It was me against Harry Potter, though," she said, though it was clear she was quite appreciative of hearing her uncle tell her that he was proud of her. "You could have come out to see me play against any one else."

"So I had to see you play Harry since it made for an acceptable excuse to my bosses in order to watch you play," Liam said. "It's the fact that I managed to watch you play that's most important. To see my niece go out there and give it her all in a game I'm most famous for playing. The satisfaction I felt watching you fly the way you did warmed my heart more than any thing I've done in my career."

Cho took a moment to let his words sink in. He wasn't the greatest speaker, despite what his present job title was supposed to suggest. But the impact of the words carried enough weight for her to feel the great affection she had for her uncle. "Thanks, Uncle Liam," she said.

Not long after, students began exiting the Great Hall and making their way back to their respective houses. Moments later, Harry Potter appeared through the double doors and made his way over to them with a nervous smile on his face. While Cho knew that he had gotten over his nervousness of being around her, it was a new task in meeting her with her uncle in their presence.

"Hey Harry," Cho said gently.

"Hey Cho," he responded back.

She watched as his green eyes met hers for a moment. He then nervously turned to face her uncle. Liam MacPherson. It was enough for any Quidditch player or fan to feel quite intimidated in his presence. It was another for someone like Harry, who was both a Quidditch player and her boyfriend.

"Mr. MacPherson," Harry said, doing all he can to try to be as presentable both in appearance and in voice. Something Cho knew that he generally had trouble with when meeting someone like her uncle.

"Good to see you again, Harry," her uncle said with a chuckle. "Quite a show you and Cho displayed for everyone."

"Thanks," Harry said, looking more nervous and scratching the back of his head. Cho was doing all that she could to not giggle aloud at the way he was acting. She could only imagine what it would be like if he met her parents.

"So, I guess I better get right to it, then," Uncle Liam said, clasping his hands together. "I'm sure just talking to me at all is pressuring enough that the thought of also recruiting you for the Tornados would only cause you to faint."

"Uh, sure," Harry said, the tone of his voice adding confusion to the mix. Cho was sure that Harry figured he would likely be getting the recruitment talk. He had just never really been present in listening to how her uncle conducted such talk.

"Harry, there's no denying you are a skilled athlete on the broom," Uncle Liam began to say. "The stories that are told about you amongst all the teams in the country make you out as being so good that you're ready to play not just for any league team, but also as part of the England team in the next World Cup."

Cho once more had to control herself from laughing out loud at seeing Harry slowly beginning to turn pale white and a hint of pink beginning to show on his cheeks. For him to earn praise in general was one thing. To be told that he was already a superstar and he just needed to choose a team by a legendary Seeker was beyond overwhelming.

"Seeing your skills and abilities on display for myself showed me that you're ready to play for a professional team," Uncle Liam continued. "It's debatable if you're a superstar right now and could achieve league championship in your first year, but I believe that given time and patience you could fulfill whatever goals set for you within a couple years. Maybe even less.

"If you pick Quidditch as the profession you wish to seek for life after Hogwarts, every team would be so willing to sign you that they wouldn't bother requiring a try-out and an interview with you. They would literally try to sign you on the spot. But, I'm a fair man and I would prefer the old fashion way. If Quidditch is the way you want to go, would you be willing to have a try-out session for us and conduct an interview with the managers and coaches?"

Liam MacPherson's approach to the recruitment talk was certain different from one done by any one else with his job title. He would throw out the praises and his evaluations. Go straight to the point. It didn't have to sound pretty. Mention what he liked and have the player develop the ideas in their minds of how it would be an asset to the team recruiting him. Cho could see that the visions were already swimming in Harry's green eyes. The potential he had being nurtured into the superstar athlete many would believe he was destined to become.

Then Harry gave a heavy, longing sigh. "It's so tempting, Mr. MacPherson," he said. "Only... It's just that, well... things have happened... you know... with me over the years..." Cho could tell right off exactly what Harry's reply was going to be and that he was too nervous to just say it. "Believe me, I would so love to be a Quidditch player. But... I think that, for the time being, I look at being an Auror mores than a Quidditch player."

Cho knew that the idea of being an Auror weighed heavily on Harry's mind the last few months. A primary reason for even considering the decision had been in regards to the recent events involving the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry strongly believed that no matter what he did after Hogwarts he would always be hounded by him. So he would rather take him on prepared to fight than making any sort of attempt to live life on his own terms. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would not allow him.

She watched as her Uncle Liam simply nodded to response. "Completely understandable," he said with a grin. "You wouldn't believe the number of promising young Quidditch players who end up surprising everyone, their families included, by choosing to be Aurors instead. I knew one of them. Still works as an Auror, I believe. Was a skilled player and many teams had their eye on recruiting him. He chose the path he thought was better for him."

"I see," Harry noted. He looked as though he wasn't sure what to make of the way Liam MacPherson was reacting to his decision.

"Well, that's out of the way," Liam said as though he was relieved to get it off his chest. "I don't mean to trouble or intrude on the subject, but I wanted to see for myself how you to manage with your relationship."

That caught both Cho and Harry off guard. To the point that both were blushing. Harry more so than Cho.

"_Uncle Liam!_" Cho tried to say in a complaining tone, though there was a slight hint of giggling in her voice.

"Sorry, sorry," Uncle Liam chuckled, holding his hands up as if in defense. "Just wanted to make sure. Especially after the game you two played today. I would have hardly guessed you two were dating." Cho was now giving him a stern look. "And that's all I'm going to say about that. Besides, I better get going."

Cho sighed and got herself relaxed enough to give her uncle a hearty smile. "It was good to see you again, uncle," she said.

"I'm just glad I got to see you play," Liam said, giving his niece a hug. "I should be thanking you." He then turned to Harry and offered him a handshake, which was immediately accepted. "It was a pleasure meeting you again, Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. MacPherson," Harry answered back.

Liam turned and took a couple steps toward the exit of the Entrance Hall when he turned. "Oh, by the way," he said. "If you ever become an Auror, Harry, tell my friend I mentioned to give me a call. I tried talking with one of the other Aurors around here, but they seem a little busy at the moment. I'd like to catch up with him someday. His name is Kingsley."

"_Kingsley?_" Harry managed to utter. "You know Kingsley?" Unfortunately for him, Liam had already turned and completed his leave of the school grounds.

Cho turned to Harry with a curious brow. "Who's Kingsley?" she asked.

Harry looked as though he wasn't sure how the exactly answer her at first. It took a quick moment before his mind came up with something to say. "He was an Auror present at my hearing," he replied. "Knows Mr. Weasley quite well, I believe. I honestly don't know a whole lot about him, actually."

Cho gave him a nod at his response. There were a number of students about here and there in the Entrance Hall and still exiting the Great Hall. Very little chance for her to really express to Harry the happiness she was feeling about having seen him and her Uncle Liam converse, even it it was for a short moment. Instead, she gave a sigh and a bright smile.

"Thanks for the fun game today, Harry," she said.

"Thank you," Harry responded. "I'm just glad we were able to play that way."

"Same here," Cho agreed. "So, I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely," he said. In one way it sounded like he was speaking breathlessly. She knew that it was the other way. A sigh. And she knew why. "I'm going to need all the help I can get preparing for the O.W.L.s."

"You know the answers, Harry," she reminded him in a gentle tone. "We're just reviewing the way your mind operates under test conditions, alright? There's nothing to worry about. I'll see you later."

"Night," Harry said.

He watched with his green eyes as she gentle walked passed him, quietly bringing a hand up to brush his arm as she went. He didn't move from his spot by the time she was ascending the stairs into the Ravenclaw tower and was out of his line of sight.

* * *

Quite a summer already for me. Got around to seeing movies in theaters. Trips to Los Angeles for wrestling shows. My mom flying in from Hawaii to get the condo all decorated and painted the way she wanted. My brother visiting from Oregon, to celebrate Fourth of July with me and mum. And just recently having plumbers about all week repiping the whole place because the whole housing community wants to prevent water pressure problems we seem to be having from getting worse. All this and were days away from the San Diego Comic Con, which I will definitely be attending having registered way back in March. After all that, I managed to find time to finish this chapter after more than a full month since the previous chapter was uploaded. Talk about busy. So if the latter portion of the chapter seems a little off, it's probably because of the time difference between when I was able to write. Fortunately, it allowed for a lot more reviews to be sent in along with the continuing influx of new readers. Keep them both coming folks. Keep spreading the word, keep sending in reviews. Perhaps next time I'll get to going over a couple of the reviews like I usually do. Back in a month or so with the next chapter.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	36. Chapter 36

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

--

Ever since Amelia Susan Bones became Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she had done her job in such a way that she had the respect of virtually every Auror at the disposal of the Ministry of Magic. If it came down to having to take her side of that of the Minister of Magic, they would back her up without hesitation. Earning her respect meant that an Auror was regarded as a valuable asset to her, the Aurors, and the Ministry as a whole. To lose her respect would bring about repercussions similar to how a proud Death Eater would be treated.

The five Aurors standing before her were receiving such treatment through the hushed tones of the others surrounding them. Amelia would have rather ridiculed the guilty men privately. But her anger got the best of her and decided that right then and there was as best of a time as any to let them know just how unhappy she was with them. She paced about quietly for a moment, letting the severity of the situation sink in to the four who had lost her respect. Four of the five looked truly ashamed of themselves. The other was trying unsuccessfully to hold his head as though what he had done was acceptable.

"I just want to take this moment for the five of you to realize how extremely disappointed I am before I formally punish you," she began to say after a hard sigh. "But first, I want to know how in the hell this whole thing spiraled out of control the way it did. Let's start from the very beginning, shall we? Jackson. What was it that Dolores Umbridge wanted you to accompany her for?"

The ashamed Auror whose name was called shuffled his feet a bit, nervously scratching the back of his head and swallowing hard to say something in the hopes that it would get him into less trouble than he already was. "W-We were c-called by M-Madam Umbridge to assist h-her r-roughly ten minutes b-before the i-incident," he stuttered to say. The pressure of answering to Madam Bones and being leered at by the other Aurors only adding to his nervousness. "S-She said th-that she n-needed help r-removing a tr-troubling individual from H-Hogwarts."

"Andrews," Amelia said, turning her attention to one of the other five Aurors. "Did Dolores Umbridge elaborate on the necessity for having Rubeus Hagrid removed from school grounds?"

The Auror named Andrews shook his head, though with a little more force as the rest of his body was shaking as well. "N-No, ma'am," he answered. "M-Madam Umbridge did not e-elaborate."

Amelia gave a hard sigh before moving on to the next Auror. "Frost," she said. "Explain in detail exactly what happened when you all arrived at Rubeus Hagrid's hut."

Of the five standing before the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Frost was the only female. It was obvious from the tears gently rolling from her eyes that she was the most ashamed. There were few women Aurors and she had lost the respect of the one they all looked up to the most.

"M-Madam Umbridge knocked on the door to the hut," Frost began. "Mr. Hagrid opened and then..." She swallowed hard as she tried not to mix a crying tone in her voice. "And then she said that she wanted to have a word with him. Mr. Hagrid was rather confused about the whole situation, but allowed us all entry. Once we were all inside, Madam Umbridge said that she was giving him one last warning to leave the school grounds or she would have us forcibly remove him."

"Let me get this straight," Amelia said, crossing her arms over her chest firmly. "She enlisted all of you to help her ensure that Rubeus Hagrid had left Hogwarts, by force if necessary, without explaining why?"

"In speaking with Mr. Hagrid, she said that in her role as Hogwarts High Inquisitor he was to be dismissed on the grounds of his noneducational teaching methods," another Auror spoke. This was John Dawlish, the one trying desperately not to look ashamed.

"Is that so?" Amelia asked with a raised brow. "So she wanted Rubeus Hagrid removed from the school grounds because she believed he was not fit to be teaching at Hogwarts. Even though it was secondary in comparison to his primary position as Groundskeeper, am I correct so far?" All five slowly nodded. "Did she have the approval of Headmistress McGonagall?"

There was a moment of silence from the five. The answer was quite obvious that they didn't really know for sure. "I-It was assumed..." the fifth Auror managed to say quietly.

"_Assumed_, Marshall?" Amelia huffed. "Not one of you questioned her on any sort of proof that Headmistress McGonagall approved of having Rubeus Hagrid removed not just from his position as Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, but also from his position as the school's Groundskeeper and was to also be removed from Hogwarts entire?" There was no answer from the five Aurors before her. Amelia sighed and brought one hand up to rub the point of her nose between her eyes. "When Dolores Umbridge informed Rubeus Hagrid of what was to be done, how did he respond?"

"H-He was shocked, m-ma'am," Andrews replied. "He said that he had never heard that he had been previously been informed of the decision to have him removed."

"What happened from there, Marshall?" Amelia asked.

"The two bickered and argued over the subject," Marshall replied. "When it got real heated..." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before sheepishly glancing over at Dawlish and then returning his attention to Amelia. "When it got real heated, Dawlish was afraid Mr. Hagrid was going to attack Madam Umbridge and immediately whipped out his wand."

"I made a judgmental decision, ma'am," Dawlish attempted to explain himself. "He appeared to be threatening physical harm to Madam Umbridge and did not want for it to happen."

"Only you shot off a jinx the second took a step!" Frost complained. It was at this point that the five Aurors had shifted their moods from embarrassment to frustration. Frustration with each other. "And he was stepping backwards, not forwards!"

"He's half-giant," Dawlish retorted. "Any kind of movement he made could just as easily have been threatening."

"Then you must have known that because he had half-giant blood those spells were going to bounce off him," Jackson yelled in an angry tone. "Otherwise I wouldn't have ended up getting nipped on the shoulder by that jinx of yours. Not to mention you would've stopped firing."

"How did this end up in all five of your trying to hex him?" Amelia asked firmly.

"Eventually, Hagrid did make a move toward us," Frost answered. "Rather, he went after Dawlish so that he could stop from continuously attacking him."

"He got real mad when a stray Stunning Spell hit that giant dog of his," Marshall added. "That's when he broke out of the hut and threw me a good ten feet. I think it was ten feet. I blacked out the second I hit the ground."

"And this was when Headmistress McGonagall came run down, telling you all the cease fire, was it?" Amelia asked. All five went quiet once more and reverted back to embarrassment. Then she asked the question they didn't want to hear her ask. "Care to explain how it was that the rest of you decided to just turn and fire on her without so much as a warning?"

Not one of the Aurors even dared to answer the question in fear that any word that came out of their mouths was only going to infuriate her further. It was already making the other Aurors mutter silently with anger. To fire upon someone, innocent or guilty, without warning was looked upon as a criminal act. It was as if to say that they were no better than Death Eaters.

Amelia once more sighed and crossed her arms over her chest before speaking. "You are all on suspension without pay," she announced with conviction. "Jackson, Andrews, Frost, Marshall. I expect you all in my office tomorrow so that I can decide just how long each of you will be inactive for. And just because you didn't fire upon Minerva McGonagall doesn't excuse you from suspension for attacking Rubeus Hagrid, Marshall." As the four named Aurors displayed their physical reactions to their punishment, Amelia turned her attention to Dawlish.

"Dawlish, this is twice now that you've been involved with an incident here," she continued. "Within a couple months, no less. You truly believed you were justified in your actions when in reality they were not. Most especially tonight. Tonight was nothing short of inexcusable. Attacking someone for believing they were making threatening advances just because he was a half-giant and then striking the school's headmistress without any form of warning. You are supposed to be an Auror, Dawlish. You are supposed to enforce the law, not break it. This already on top of your involvement with the incident resulting in the disappearance of Albus Dumbledore." She paused to see if the effect of her words were sinking into Dawlish. Then she went for the finisher. "You are suspended without pay indefinitely. And you are to hand over your wand _immediately_."

As angry as the other Aurors were, even they gasped in shock to hear her make such a statement. She might as well had him fired. To relieve an Auror of his wand was like saying he was not worthy of being a wizard at all. He would be left naked in a world where everyone else was clothed in magic. By doing so, Amelia Susan Bones was saying that John Dawlish was more than just an embarrassment to the Aurors. He was an embarrassment to wizard-kind alike.

Dawlish was just as surprised to hear what his punishment was. He appeared as though he wanted to appeal. Yet it was plainly obvious that there was nothing he could say that would make her ease up on her stance. In fact, staring at the dark glare she was giving him, all could see that any attempt at an argument would only cause her to increase the severity of his punishment. With reluctance, he sighed and slowly handed over his wand to her.

"I expect you to leave the grounds of this school by the end of the night," Amelia added. "From now on, there will be some serious repercussions if I find you any where near here." She stepped back and looked out to all the Aurors before her. "The rest of you, return to your posts. Dismissed." Amelia then turned and walked away. The further she walked, the less audible the voices of disgust, frustration, anger, and sorrow were heard from behind. This was not a good night for the Aurors.

And with another head of Hogwarts going down, she had to act quickly to get the situation straighted as possible before the end of breakfast the next morning.

--

Cho Chang found the Great Hall to be quite eerie for breakfast morning. Everyone was talking, but they were far from having any sort of excited energy. They were all discussing the same subject. The events that took place the night before. Those who were taking Astronomy last night witnessed as much as they could and immediately told the other students of what had happened. By midnight, all of Hogwarts learned that Rubeus Hagrid, the school's groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor, had been attacked and disappeared into hiding while Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor and acting Headmistress, was now in St. Mungo's when she herself was stuck by four Stunners to the chest while attempting to intervene.

Given that Eddie Carmichael was not exactly the best storyteller, be it of fact or fiction, Cho had trouble figuring out which of what he had said were true and which were false. She did, however, get a very good idea of what the results were from the events he had seen. She remembered Luna Lovegood getting very upset when she heard what happened to Hagrid. Cho knew that Luna would have been even more upset had Herbert the Blibbering Humdinger been in the hut as opposed to having been sneaking into Ravenclaw tower for the night. She could only imagine how Harry Potter was feeling, given that he was taking Astronomy with Eddie when the attacks went down.

Sitting at the far end of the Ravenclaw table with the rest of her friends, Cho was as close to the head table as was allowed. She could see that, aside from the obvious absentees, the other professors who were house heads were missing. The rest of the staff looked quite uneasy, which was understandable given the circumstances that had happened as of late. Even Dolores Umbridge, Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, didn't appear at all pleasant. There was a grin on her face, but it seemed forced. Caretaker Argus Filch was slowly pacing about, watching out of the corner of his eyes to catch any one doing anything other than sitting, eating and talking. There also appeared to be a number of Aurors stationed about in the Great Hall. Something was up.

Moments later, the double doors of the Great Hall opened. In walked the house heads of Hogwarts. Along with a number of Aurors. Along with Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Along with Percy Weasley, Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Along with Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic. The presence of all of them together was more than enough to hush the entire student body at Hogwarts. Only the echoes of their collective footsteps could be heard as they made their way to the head table. Once there, they all stopped and turned to face the students sitting before them. Slowly, and rather nervously, Percy stepped up to the podium and coughed.

"Um..." he managed to utter. "S-Students of Hogwarts..." His eyes darted about, though he would occasionally find himself looking directly at the Gryffindor table. Cho had no doubt he was looking at his younger brother and sister, Ron and Ginny. "As you are all probably aware by now... Professor McGonagall was recently... injured... in an accident... last night..." There was some noticeable hissing sounds that quietly began to echo. No doubt those making them wanted to actually yell if not for the presence of such higher authority figures.

"She is currently recovering at St. Mungo's as we speak" Percy continued. "However, this has once more left the Head of Hogwarts position... open. Moments ago, the remaining Heads of Houses at Hogwarts met with the Minister of Magic and the Ministry department heads to discuss and select a new... acting Head of Hogwarts... for an interim period." Percy paused and turned to look over his left shoulder. The Minister of Magic looked to have given him a sigh while Madam Bones, arms crossed over her chest, gave him a nod. Percy then turned back to face the students. "And after careful consideration, it has been decided that the acting Headmaster of Hogwarts will be... _Professor Filius Flitwick_."

Cho believed that the proper term was stunned disbelief. Virtually every student, even those from Ravenclaw, dropped their jaws in shock. As well liked and somewhat popular Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, was, they never imagined he would step into the role of Headmaster. Not while Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were around. Even Severus Snape, who every student not associated with Slytherin disliked, seemed like a better choice to be Headmaster than Filius Flitwick. And now here he was, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Even if was only as an interim.

Professor Flitwick gave off a nervous smile, obviously to show that he was just as surprised by the decision as everyone else. He then pulled out his wand and with a simple wave began forming a step ladder from loose boxes and wooden boards. The process causing Percy to leap to the side as the newly appointed Interim Headmaster looked to address the students. With the step ladder complete, he made his way up until he was of appropriate height for speaking from the podium. He took a moment to cough so as to clear his breath before he spoke.

"Good morning, students," he announced. He appeared as though he would be adapting to his new position on the fly and had to figure fast how to act like a Headmaster. "I believe that it's very understandable that you are all as surprised as the rest of the staff are at me taking on the responsibilities of acting Headmaster. I must admit that I myself am just as bewildered. But the decision is final and therefore I humbly take on the challenge of running the school for the time being." There was a low set of applauds heard, most of them coming from the Ravenclaw table. Cho was among those clapping for the head of her house.

"Before the educational activities for the day begin," he continued, "I would like to address some pressing issues. With Professor McGonagall hospitalized at the present moment as Mr. Hagrid having gone missing since the events of last night, both the Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures classes will be temporarily suspended." The murmuring of the students began to take shape as their low voices began to be heard. "And since Professor McGonagall is unable to return to Hogwarts at this time, I will be appointing Professor Sinistra to temporarily head the Gryffindor house."

Cho watched as the Gryffindor table began to murmur just a little louder following the announcement. Aurora Sinistra, Astronomy professor, seemed like an interesting choice to head their house. Then again, there really were a whole lot of options let to choose from. Cho then looked over at the head table to see Professor Sinistra just as surprised at her new position.

"I ask that contact be made with Sir Nicholas as soon as possible so that he may assist Professor Sinistra in her new temporary duties," Professor Flitwick added. He then looked over at both the Minister of Magic and Madam Bones before turning back to the students. "I would also like to announce that by request of the Ministry department heads that the position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor be suspended--"

"_What_?" Dolores Umbridge cried as she immediately rose to her feet in shock. The Minister quickly turned to her and placed a finger on his lips, telling her to be quiet before her outburst could continue.

"... Pending the results of the ongoing investigation at the school being conducted by Madam Bones," Professor Flitwick managed to finish. The murmuring of the students increased in volume as everyone was now getting into full discussion mode over the announcement they had just heard. "I have something to add on the issue!" Professor Flitwick announced, causing the students to quiet down. "While the position of High Inquisitor and the authority that goes with it have been suspended, the remaining Educational Decrees that were recently set in place will still be in effect until a full decision between the staff, the Ministry department heads and the Minister of Magic is made."

The murmuring returned, though not quite at the high volume it had been previously. While Professor Umbridge was no longer High Inquisitor, the Educational Decrees remaining was a subject clearly on everyone's mind that second. They asked one another questions of why they were still in effect and when this meeting Professor Flitwick mentioned would be made regarding what to do with the school rules.

"Before I leave you to continue with your breakfast," Professor Flitwick said suddenly, "I have one more thing to announce. With the recent events that have been taking place in Hogwarts, I have appointed Professor Snape as acting Deputy Headmaster in the event I am unable to perform my duties as acting Headmaster. That is all."

As Professor Flitwick made his way down the make-shift step ladder, the Great Hall exploded in voices. Students talking, discussing, asking, and gossiping about Professor Snape being that much closer to becoming Headmaster. And that was in addition to the subjects that were thrown out earlier. Cho was about to join in with her friends when she heard a couple voices that captured her attention. She turned back to the head table to see Professor Umbridge and the Minister trying converse privately as they made their way to one of the side doors.

"Why was I not informed of this decision before it was made, Minister?" Professor Umbridge asked, practically in a begging voice. "Couldn't you have given me the warning that this was--"

"Dolores, _stop_!" the Minister nearly yelled while still speaking in a whisper. "The past few months have resulted in nothing but disaster. Your actions have been a disgrace to the office and whatever it is that you're trying to do to remedy the situation has only made things worse. It took everything I could think of to keep the department heads from having you removed."

"So you just want me to do nothing about Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"If you can do something quickly and quietly about Potter, do it," the Minister replied. "And for Merlin's sake, make sure that whatever you do it is legal. Because from now on I can no longer protect you from Bones. I played my last card to keep you here. You should be lucky you'll still get to be Senior Undersecretary when you get back. Next time you mess up though, I'll be in line for impeachment while she has you removed for good."

"Dolores," said a voice that practically shook Umbridge and the Minister with fear. They turned as Madam Bones made her way toward them with her arms behind her back. "I'm sure Cornelius has explained all that there needs to be explained regarding your current role at the school. But before we make our leave, allow me this moment to tell you to enjoy your time here at Hogwarts while it lasts. Because when the school term ends, you and I are going to have a nice little chat regarding the events from last night. Before the Wizengamot. Minister."

Cho watched as Madam Bones confidently walked away. Professor Umbridge was left with her jaw open while receiving a stern look from the Minister before he followed behind the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Cho immediately looked away from the scene before she could be caught eavesdropping. What she heard was more than enough. The Minister and Umbridge were definitely out to get Harry in some fashion. He needed to be warned.

She just didn't know how soon she would be able to tell him in private. The next time they could bump into each other would be after dinner. And she had a sick feeling that it would be too late by then.

--

"Well, you certainly stirred the hornets' nest, ma'am," Derek Hopkins noted through the two-way mirror. "That attack on the groundskeeper last night must have really irked you. You rarely threaten to take someone to the Wizengamot."

"Fortunately, it is the kind of warning I am able to follow up with," Amelia Susan Bones said in response. "The evidence and witness testimony will, at the very least, get her removed from Hogwarts once the term ends for unprofessional conduct."

"Yet that's not the reason why we're talking right now, is it ma'am?" he asked.

"As you mentioned, it stirred the hornets' nest," she replied. "You can bet Dolores is going to try something before the summer, if not sooner. And we both know who she's after."

"Harry Potter," he said.

"So I need you to watch him as much as you can, Hopkins," she said. "Find some excuse to tail him, if you have to. I strongly suspect she will do whatever it is she plans to do as privately as possible."

"You sure your niece would approve of the things I have and have been doing to do my job?" he asked more out of humorous curiosity than actual concern.

Amelia couldn't help but crack a grin. "You'd be surprised why my niece finds humorous these days," she replied. "Though I'd be just as worried about your nephew."

"He'll be fine," Hopkins replied with a grin of his own. "It'll just be quite the conversation over the summer when this thing is over."

"Until then, we've got work to do," she said, bringing the discussion back to serious matters. "You have the recoding device?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded. "I'm still a little uncomfortable about having to operate without my wand, but if that's a necessity for the plan then I'll do it."

"Good," she said. "I'll be on stand by with a few Aurors ready for your word. Do not make contact with me again until either something goes down or the school term ends. Understood?"

"Crystal, ma'am," he replied. "Hopkins out."

--

"Very well," said Dolores Jane Umbridge as she pulled out her wand. "Very well... I am left with no alternative... This is more than a matter of school discipline... This is an issue of Ministry security... Yes... yes..." She appeared to be shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot. Staring at Harry Potter. Beating her wand against her empty palm and breathing heavily. "You are forcing me, Potter... I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justify the use... I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice."

There was a hungry expression on the face of Draco Malfoy as he listened to the words Professor Umbridge was speaking while holding his wand firmly pointed at Harry Potter. Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Warrington, and the other members of the former Inquisitorial Squad called upon by Malfoy kept Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom secured.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," Professor Umbridge managed to say quietly.

"No!" Hermione shrieked. "Professor Umbridge... it's illegal!" It appeared Umbridge didn't take any notice, nor did she care. She had a nasty, eager, excited look as she raised her wand. "The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge responded. She seemed to be panting slightly while pointing her want at different parts of Harry's body in turn. Perhaps trying to decide what would hurt the most. "He never knew I ordered the dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same..."

"It was _you_?" Harry gasped. There was a mixture of shock and anger upon hearing this revelation. "_You _sent the dementors after me?" He appeared wanting to make some sort of confrontational movement had it not been for the fact that Malfoy still had his wand pointed at him.

"_Somebody _had to act," Umbridge breathed in a rather yelling tone. Her wand then came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead. "Many of us all bleating about silencing you somehow... discrediting you... but I was the one who actually _did _something about it... Only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now..."

Umbridge then took a deep breath. She had opened her mouth as she was about to say something when something suddenly caught her attention. Her eyes darted to her right, close to the fireplace.

"Malfoy," she commanded.

Draco looked a little unsure, seeing that there appeared to be nothing in the fireplace. Then he looked carefully and nodded to her. With Umbridge pointing her wand at Harry, Malfoy felt assured to drop his wand and march over to the fireplace. He appeared to be running an open hand about in the air. Suddenly, he pulled something back. And what appeared to be nothing, Susan Bones and Wayne Hopkins were discovered to be hiding.

"The hell?" Malfoy muttered aloud before quickly raising his wand up at them. Everyone else in the room were just as confused as he was. Everyone else except Professor Umbridge.

"They probably slipped in while Professor Snape was here," Umbridge said. "No matter. Malfoy, keep an eye on Potter while I deal with this." Malfoy did as he was told, turning his wand to Harry, while she turned her wand to the two intruders. "So this is how Bones managed to keep an eye on me."

"What are you talking about?" Wayne asked innocently, a mixture of fear and bravery in his voice as he spoke.

"I doubt you would give me a straight answer if I asked what the two of you were doing in here spying on me," Umbridge pushed as she approached them. "Though I must say, Hopkins, dragging Bones' niece into all this is quite unfortunate. Now I have the perfect bargaining chip in getting out of prosecution."

"We both know she wouldn't give in to blackmail," Susan said, standing firm before the presence of her captor. "Not even for me."

"Very true," Umbridge nodded. "But that will leave her having the spend the rest of her career, maybe even her life, wondering whatever happened to her young little niece. For as highly respected she is, the loss of a loved one when she could have done something about it would still be as damaging to her reputation as a simple trade for my freedom."

"You leave her alone!" Wayne yelled in an attempt at some sort of bravery.

Virtually everyone who wasn't a Slytherin squinted as they watched him be snatched by his collar and lifted up in the air by his captor. A surprise display of strength from the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic.

"What makes you think you're going to do _anything _about it, Hopkins?" Umbridge practically screamed with rage. "Huh? I doubt the effects of the Polyjuice Potion you obviously took is going to wear off any time soon, leaving you stuck in quite an unfortunate position! And even if you manage to pull off just a fraction of your fancy Auror tricks, do you honestly believe that I'm just going to stand still and allow you to try to take me down? Just because I'm not an _Auror _doesn't mean I know a spell or two that would easily trump you in battle! Care to give that a try?"

Even the Slytherin students were rather taken aback by the display of anger Dolores Umbridge was unleashing on the seemingly helpless Wayne Hopkins. Watching as the Hufflepuff student kicking about in the air in the hopes of slipping out of her grip.

"I see you don't have your _wand _with you, Hopkins," Umbridge continued to hiss. "So how is it that you plan on protecting Bones' niece, Mr. Hero? Let alone make contact with Bones herself!"

"She already knows about this, _Madam Undersecretary_," said an unexpected voice. Everyone turned in shock to see Susan Bones standing with a knowing grin on her face. The kind that had Umbridge immediately widen her eyes rather frantically. "Oh, and would you be so kind as to put _my nephew_ down?"

To say Dolores Umbridge was bewildered would be an understatement. She immediately looked at Wayne Hopkins, who looked back at her equally surprised. She barely hand enough time to look back at Susan Bones when the door creaked open.

"I would listen to Hopkins, if I were you, Dolores," said the all too familiar voice. Everything immediately turned to see Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, standing in the doorway with a group of Aurors behind her and Professor Severus Snape holding open the door. "Lest you think child endangerment is too light of a crime for you to be caught committing in front of me."

"Wha...?" Umbridge uttered in a panicking tone as she slowly let Wayne Hopkins down to the ground. "H-How...?"

"Nothing fancy, really," Amelia replied to the question Umbridge was having trouble asking. "A two-way mirror that continues to run active for as long as the person on the other side keeps it open. A recording device no one would think twice about, like say a hair scrunchy tied to a ponytail." All the students looked over to a grinning Susan Bones, or rather the Auror disguised as Susan Bones, holding up a still active two-way mirror in one hand and pointing at the hair scrunchy with the other.

"I-Is that really you... Uncle Derek...?" Wayne asked the Auror disguised as Susan, in a state of disbelief and a little bit of embarrassment. He was almost afraid to look at the would-be Susan in the eyes.

"Sorry, kid," the would-be Susan said, placing a firm hand on Wayne's shoulder. "Part of the job. And I doubt your parents would have enjoyed me trying to act like you. Most especially your mother."

"Even I'm aware that everyone assumed I wouldn't dare put my niece in harm's way," Amelia began to explain to Umbridge. "Having Derek disguised as a student few would suspect is tricky enough. But to have him disguised as my niece worked out much better as no one would imagine me using her as a spy and therefore wouldn't suspect her. Besides, it allowed me to spend some quality time with Susan that I never had the chance to given my career."

"If I may interrupt, Madam Bones," Professor Snape said. "I believe the other students have heard enough of this and should therefore be returning to their respective towers."

"Very well," Bones said with a nod. "They're free to go."

"Wait, even the _Slytherins_?" Ron asked in a complaining tone. "They get to go _unpunished_?"

"Not quite, Mr. Weasley," Snape replied, though with a hard glare at Ron. "While they participated in this despicable act _against their will_, that doesn't excuse them from knowing just how _disappointed _I am." He then turned his glaring gaze over to his students, Draco Malfoy in particular.

Amelia and the Aurors step aside as they allow the students to migrate out of the room. Only three remained in place. The would-be Susan Bones, since she was really Derek Hopkins in disguise. Wayne Hopkins, who obviously still in a state of shock over his uncle being in disguise. And Harry Potter, who apparently still had questions that he wanted answers to. Something Amelia picked up right away with a smile.

"I had my suspicions about her after your hearing," Amelia began to say as Aurors filed in the room and approached Dolores Umbridge. "When she was appointed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, I had to send someone in to keep a watchful eye on things knowing that she would try something."

"The quill?" Harry muttered after a moment's thought.

"Hopkins saw what happened using an Invisibility Cloak," Amelia said with a nod. "I did what I could to keep the Educational Decrees from being outrageous, though I apologize if they were nevertheless a problem for you and your friends."

Harry then looked over to see the disguised Derek Hopkins apparently trying to explain things with his nephew. "So the whole time an Auror was you're niece?" he asked Amelia.

"Not all the time," she replied. "There were moments where we could slip my niece back into place while he would go off doing something else. Like your D.A. meetings." Harry perked upon the mention of Dumbledore's Army from her. "I meant it when I said that I was very impressed that you were able to produce a true Patronus at your age, Harry. Hearing that you were going to help other students learn what you have learned was something I didn't want Susan to miss out on."

"Thanks," Harry managed to say in response.

"Otherwise, she was being home schooled for the year while Derek took her place here," Amelia continued. Then she formed a grin on her face. "Although it appears Susan and Wayne sort of developed quite a friendship this year, so we had to figure ways in which she could be slipped back in so that Derek wouldn't have to feel too uncomfortable around his nephew."

"Really?" Harry noted as he took a peek over at the Hopkins for a moment. He decided to change the subject before anything strange images popped into his head. "So what happens now?"

"She's getting away!" an Auror yelled. Harry and Amelia looked just in time to watch a blur of pink zip past them and out the door while the Aurors gave chase.

"Corner her in the Forbidden Forest," Amelia called out, apparently in no hurry to follow them. She then turned her attention back to Harry. "We've shut the Floo Network down knowing she might attempt this. And given how terrible she is on a broom, I doubt we'll be catching her trying to fly out of here."

"But why the Forbidden Forest and not any where else in the school?" Harry asked curiously.

"With all the Aurors who are still stationed here?" Amelia added. "No, she'll want to get as far away from us as possible before making any sort of escape. Given that the path to Hogsmeade is also guarded by Aurors, the Forbidden Forest is one of the few places she could go to try to hide out in. Unfortunately, this means the end of our conversation. Hopefully we'll meet again and have the time for me to answer your questions."

"I hope so, too," Harry said as he began to leave. "And thank you."

"Just doing my job, Harry," Amelia said before watching him exit the room. She stood in place for a moment before walking over to the Hopkins, though Derek was still in disguise. "Everything all squared away with you two?"

"About as much as can be said," the would-be Susan Bones said. "Though I think your niece will have to fill in the rest."

"You know what's strange Uncle Derek?" Wayne asked, though seemingly rather hesitant to even make mention of it. "I thought Susan and I were going to _kiss _tonight. Yet you were her tonight..."

"Well, that's something I can promise your parents are _never _going to know about," Derek chuckled with a sigh and a firmly placed on his nephew's shoulder. At the same time, he was wondering if Amelia laughed as hard as she was laughing now.

* * *

So apparently this one reviewer went and blew off on me over my spelling and grammar mistakes. Now, I am far from a perfectionist when it comes to those two. Hell, I make a lot of mistakes. The idea of having a beta reader does not make me comfortable, so I try my best to correct my mistakes as I go along. Only this guy was real mad that for the longest time I had misspelled _Hermione_. Frankly, I'm not comfortable with going back and physically correcting the spelling on all the previous chapters as there's still a lot of writing I have left to do. A whole lot, really, given how many chapters it is taking to cover my rewrite of book five. **When I finally complete this sucker, I will find time to correct those spelling errors.** Until then, it's just going to have to wait. Now, having said that, keep sending in those reviews. I want reviews. And don't forget to spread the word. Next up, the Battle of the Department of Mysteries aka the ultimate fate of Sirius Black in my story.

Update: I don't normally bold stuff except for the title, but I felt I needed to get this point across. If you still think I'm a lazy writer for not immediately correcting my spelling errors, that's fine. Just know that **I will correct them**. First, I want to finish this story.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	37. Chapter 37

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

--

Cho Chang paced about impatiently in the Entrance Hall.

Hoping that she would see Harry Potter before night's end.

She had heard about what happened during the History of Magic exam he had taken earlier in the afternoon. How he had suddenly let out a howl as he fell sideways off his desk and onto the floor. Refusing to go to the hospital wing as Professor Tofty helped him out of the Great Hall while the other students looked on and bolting immediately as soon as he could. She didn't see him during dinner. Then again, neither did she manage to see Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and her friend Luna Lovegood any time in the Great Hall during dinner. When the Great Hall emptied, she still had not seen any sign of either of them. It was then that she decided to wait.

It had been almost an hour. The nearest clock told her that it was edging closer and closer to the curfew hour. Cho couldn't remember the last time she had felt this worried before. Not with the level intensity that was obviously filling the air. Something was definitely wrong. After overhearing what the Minister of Magic and the Senior Undersecretary were planning to do, it made her even more concerned than before about Harry's well-being. The kind of feeling that she told herself in the past that she had to prepare for, back when she visited him in the hospital wing at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That things were going to happen that would push her emotionally to limits she had never experienced before. She wiped a tear that was about to roll down her cheek as she took a deep breath and continued to wait.

It was then that she started hearing voices. Hushed voices. She quickly slipped underneath the nearest shadows, unsure as to whether the voices belonged to any one who was friendly or to someone not so friendly. The last time she was alone in the hallways at a time like this turned out not to be a pleasant experience for her. It sounded as though the voices were outside. She didn't why, or where the instinctive need came from, but she quietly crept her way down the stairs and into the rose garden.

Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway because we still don't know how to get there--"

Her heartbeat slowed and a sense of warmth overcame her. It was Harry. And he was interrupted by a second voice that further assured her that it was friends that were at the bottom of the stairs.

"I thought we'd settled that?" sounded the voice of Luna in a rather maddening tone. "We're flying!"

"Look, you might be able to fly without a broomstick," said a third voice. It sounded as though it belonged to Ron. "But the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we--"

"There are other ways of flying than with broomsticks," Luna serenely interrupted.

"I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron mocked in a demanding tone.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," Luna responded with a dignified voice. "But _they _can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

"Is it those mad horse things?" Ron asked with uncertainty in his voice. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?" Cho had to think for a moment to figure out, based on Ron's description, what it was that they were taking about. After descending a couple steps, the name came to her head. Thestrals. Winged horses that were apparently invisible except to those who had personally witnessed death.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"How many?" Ron asked further.

"Just two," Harry answered with a sigh.

"Well, we need three," said a fourth voice. That one certainly belonged to Hermione. She sounded as though she was a little shaken, yet determined to be as brave as Harry was obviously sounding.

"Four, Hermione," said a fifth voice. Cho wasn't sure, but it sounded as though the voice belonged to Ron's sister Ginny.

"I think there are six of us, actually," Luna calmly spoke.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" Harry yelled rather angrily.

It was here that Cho was finally able to see them all. Six bodies. Four of them she could easily recognize. Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. The other two, she had to squint her eyes in the hopes of identifying details that would look familiar. They were covered in something that she couldn't identify under the night light. Given the voices that were being heard, it was obvious that the bodies belonged to Harry and Hermione. They just didn't look as though they matched together.

Save for the glasses Harry wore.

Cho couldn't help herself, given that she was having a hard time believing if that really was him practically drenched in whatever it was that was all over him.

"Harry?" she spoke aloud.

That caught everyone's attention. Even under the night light, she could plainly see the color of the eyes behind the glasses. Those green eyes that she could always see even from a long distance. Those eyes belonged to Harry alright. And they immediately shot wide open upon seeing her.

"_Cho_?" he uttered. Almost immediately, she could tell that he was at a loss for words.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously, though she knew it made her sound rather nosy. So did the next question as she finished descending the stairs and walking up slowly toward them. "What happened to the two of you?"

"I-It's, um..." Hermione struggled to say. "It's a long story--"

"We don't have time to explain," Harry immediately interrupted. At the same time, he made a squint and looked as though he wanted to move his hand. It was as if he had been stung by something, but chose not to display before everyone that such an occurrence had happened. "If you all want to come, fine. It's your choice. But someone has to stay behind and distract any one that may appear unexpectedly."

"Who would be out at a time like this?" Ron asked as if it was an act of protest from being selected as the one to get left behind.

"Mr. Filch, for one," Neville answered. "And there are Aurors about."

"Look, we're running out of time," Harry nearly yelled with frustration. He then turned to Cho and took a deep breath. "I know you want to ask a lot of questions, but I can't explain everything. And because of that, you should be the one who stays."

Cho was about to say something in response, but was cut off instantly. "Great, at least that part's taken care of," Ron said. "So how is it that the rest of us are going to ride on two thestrals?"

"Oh, more of them will come," Ginny said with confidence.

Cho watched as Harry apparently wanted to say something to her in private, pulling her to one side away from the others while they engage in their own conversation. Harry took another deep breath before looking her straight in the eyes.

"I had a vision," he said, as if to answer a question she was probably going to ask him. "I saw..." He paused for a moment, as though he was trying to find the right words to say. "Remember the friend of my father's?" Cho took a moment herself to think. The note from last year after the second competition in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She nodded. "He's in trouble."

"I understand," Cho said. She wasn't entirely positive if she actually meant it herself. But she was sure that Harry was scared about something and he felt he needed to confront the situation. At the same time, he wanted to make sure she was safe. That she would not be in harm's way. Just by looking in his green eyes she could see that he was engulfed with worry. She knew how much he did not want those he cared for to suffer in his name. "Just promise me one thing, Harry."

"Name it," he said.

"Come back alive," she said. "Come back in one piece." Another tear was beginning to form under her eye lids. For the most part, it was from her emotions. As much as he didn't want his close ones to get hurt, she didn't want to see him suffer for his bravery.

At the same time, though, there was something about the smell of the substance he was covered in that appeared to have the same effect as freshly sliced raw onions directly under one's nose.

"I promise," Harry whispered after taking a deep breath. He then leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips before taking a couple steps away from her to join the others. "Alive and in one piece."

Cho watched as the six before her gathered in a distance, making some last second discussions. They then appeared to be mounting something that she could not see. Something that was invisible. She wasn't shocked. She wasn't surprised. She had accepted that there was something there that at the very least Harry could see. Moments later, all six took flight into the air. Into the night sky.

"Come back to me, my love," she whispered.

--

Sirius Black knew that the display of anger he was showing was scaring Helena Willows. He knew in the back of his mind that he would rather not have her see him looking anything like he was at the present moment. Unfortunately, his emotions were never the easiest things to control when it came to situations involving his godson. His inability to control his temper was all the more apparent when he heard Kreacher, the house-elf of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, had lied to Harry. Making his godson believe that his godfather truly was being tortured in the Department of Mysteries.

To say Sirius' patience with Kreacher had finally reached past the boiling point was being too generous.

"Did you really think I wouldn't react this way just because I tolerated your goddamned nonsense for the past year?" Sirius fumed as he roughly held the house-elf up in the air by the neck, occasionally shaking him to further get his point across just how mad he was. "That just because they wanted me to be nicer to you I would let you by for doing what you did?"

"Kreacher lives to serve the Black family--" Kreacher began to say, but was immediately cut off by being pulled down enough so that he was face to face with his direct master.

"Of course you live to serve the _noble _Black family!" Sirius said violently. "Of course you would do as they wished! That would include taking my words such as '_Out_!' literally! That would include going straight to the closest relatives of the family, the Malfoys! That would include telling Cissy and Bella things that you were allowed to speak leading to Harry, my godson, getting a vision of me being tortured by Voldemort! And that would include lying to Harry, _my _godson, so that he now believes I really am at the Department of Mysteries as we speak!"

Sirius knew that Kreacher quite frankly didn't care about his feelings. The animosity between the two was so apparent that even the most ignorant of persons could recognize that the verbal abuse Sirius was giving the house-elf clearly had no effect whatsoever. That the second Sirius puts him down, Kreacher will just shrug it off and go about his business as though nothing had happened. However, it still didn't stop Sirius from wanting to vent his frustrations out on someone. Better to unload on Kreacher than to even thinking about getting mad at Helena.

"If Harry so much as receives a scratch as a result of the stunt you pulled, so Merlin help me--" Sirius began to hiss before he was interrupted by Helena speaking the name of someone who had just entered the study.

"_Mr. Lupin_!" she practically cried. Sirius turned his eyes to see Helena frantically rush over to his friend Remus Lupin and practically tug on his shirt as if she needed to show him what was going on. "Mr. Lupin, is something wrong with Harry? Sirius is mad at Kreacher over something that happened to Harry."

Remus sighed and looked over at Sirius, who still hadn't released his grip on Kreacher's neck. Sirius could see that his friend wanted to say something, but was afraid of what would happen as a result of it.

Sirius had an idea what he was going to say.

So he tightened his grip.

"Just say it, Remus," Sirius growled. "You don't want me to run with my imagination of what you're going to say, so just say it."

Remus sighed again and remained quiet for a moment before finally saying what it was Sirius needed to hear. "Harry didn't return to Gryffindor tower," he began. "Neither did Ron, Hermione, Ginny, or even Neville Longbottom. They're not at Hogwarts."

Sirius didn't do anything for a moment.

Then he violently slammed Kreacher against the ground before looking back up at Remus.

"W-What do you mean?" Helena asked in a panicky tone. "W-Where did Harry go?"

Sirius took a long, deep breath.

"The Department of Mysteries, Helena," Sirius answered. "He went to the Department of Mysteries. Because he thinks I'm there getting tortured by Voldemort."

"But you're not there," Helena said, sounding very confused and worried as Sirius expected her to be. "You're here. How come Harry doesn't know that?"

"Because Kreacher lied to him when Harry asked if I was here," Sirius replied. "Remember while we were attending to Buckbeak? Harry tried to contact me. Kreacher answered."

"W-Why would Kreacher lie to Harry?" Helena asked further, on the verge of tears.

"Because my cousins told him to," Sirius said, this time he had shifted his head to look at the barely conscious house-elf with a growl. "To lure him to the Department of Mysteries."

"What's in the Department of Mysteries?" Helena continued to ask.

Sirius made another long sigh before turning back to her. "A prophecy," Sirius answered. "A prophecy about Harry. And because the prophecy is about him, he's one of the few who could actually remove it from there." Sirius took one more deep breath. "They want to know what the prophecy is so that they could use it to kill him."

Helena fell silent for the first time since Remus arrived. Sirius helplessly watched as she stared at him. There was probably a sense of disbelief. At the same time, though, he could tell that what he had just told her was about as close as he had ever come to having to tell her something that literally ripped her heart out. The idea that someone wanted to kill Harry was not a thought she obviously wanted to imagine. Neither did Sirius, for that matter.

The room was quiet, except for the minor grunts and groans of Kreacher as he remained lying on the ground. Moments later, Sirius broke the silence as he turned to Remus.

"Don't even think about telling me to stay here," he said. "I'm going whether you like it or not."

"No point in trying to convince you?" Remus asked the futile question.

"Not a chance in hell," Sirius replied with fire in his eyes.

Remus took a deep breath then nodded. "I'll get the others then," he said before turning and leaving the room.

Sirius turned back to Kreacher and once more picked him up by the neck. "Listen to me, and listen good," he growled. "As the master you so serve with loyalty, I _command _you to remain in this study. I _command _you to speak to no one but myself or members or the Order until otherwise. Don't you even dare respond to my mother's portrait. And if Dumbledore comes, I _command_ you to tell him with all honesty everything he wants to known down the last detail. _Acknowledge_!"

"As you command... _master_..." Kreacher muttered before being slammed once more against the ground.

Sirius was making his way out of the study when Helena suddenly jumped in front of him. Tears were slowly beginning to roll down her cheeks and was breathing a little heavy.

"You're going to save him, right?" she asked in a pleading tone. "You're going to save Harry, won't you?"

"I'm going to do what I can," Sirius replied with a sigh. He was about to move again when he felt her hand push against his chest to keep him in his spot.

"And... And you'll come back... right?" she whispered.

Sirius treasured his godson above all others, even himself. He was willing to go the distance to protect Harry the best he could, as part of the personal oath he took to do so whenever James and Lily were absent. If it came down to it, he would put Harry's life over his and willingly die for him. The problem with that mentality was that it made him forget that perhaps there were others who didn't want him to get killed.

One of them was obviously Harry.

Now there was a second one.

It was one thing for Sirius to suddenly have his emotions go inside out bonkers the second he laid eyes upon Helena Willows, the true human form of what was previously Harry's snowy owl Hedwig. Given that she was naturally beautiful, it was easy to see how he could blush as much as he did. Just as easy as it was that he felt somewhat ashamed of these feelings because she was once her godson's owl. The time they've spent since then, though, have seen him feel more comfortable around her. There were still the occasional flashes of blushing that happened, but he was generally at ease with her presence. And given that they had been alone together for the longest time, she had always looked to him for answers. And to be there for her when she wanted or needed something. Mix all of those things together, and it was more than apparent deep feelings of affection for one another would surface. Only now was a really bad time for those feelings to be tested. Because he honestly did not want to imagine what she would do, with these feelings she had for him, if he died trying to save Harry.

Sirius took a deep breath and tried to figure out the words he should say to her. Only he knew that regardless of which words he used, they probably won't be of satisfaction to her. She wanted him back alive. And he didn't know if that would be possible.

"I'll try..." he managed to say.

--

"I'll say one thing, ma'am," Derek Hopkins spoke aloud. With the effects of the Polyjuice Potion having worn off, he was now in his true appearance as he accompanied Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "I feel quite lucky having taken your assignment. Otherwise, I'd probably be one of these poor schmucks."

They looked upon the scene before them. A number of Aurors groaning and clutching various body parts. A couple of them covering any cuts and bruises they had.

"We all get our share of pain, Derek," Amelia said. "When I first started out, I cracked my ribs in three places and dislocated my left shoulder. In the span of five months, no less."

"Ouch," Derek noted. "Makes snapping back my right wrist from two years ago seem like child's play."

"It's all part of the job," Amelia added as she began working her way through the crowd of injured Aurors. Yet even in their state of pain, they respectfully moved to a side so that she could pass by. Then she finally came upon the body she was looking for. The unconscious figure of Dolores Jane Umbridge. "So explain what happened, Statham."

The Auror sitting closest to Umbridge looked up to his speaker. Realizing who it was, immediately shot to his feet, ignoring the pain he was feeling in his left shin. "Yes, ma'am," he grunted before taking a deep breath. "As we chased the Senior Undersecretary through the hallways, she managed to snatch one of the students who was in the office previously. A female. One of the other students, we believe to be Harry Potter, gave chase by going through a different direction."

"Secret passageways the school contained," Derek added. "The Weasley twins showed them during their Defense Against the Dark Art meetings."

"I see," Amelia said. "Carry on, Statham."

"We managed to drive Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest as you ordered us to," Statham continued. "Some how, Potter managed to get ahead of us and rescue the girl. Though they were both covered in blood. Not their's. They mention a... _creature_... helping them fend off the centaurs living in the forest. The centaurs were obviously not that thrilled to see humans invade their space. Apparently the Senior Undersecretary said some derogatory things about them that weren't quite flattering."

"Dolores did have thing against those who weren't all human," Amelia sighed, shaking her head at the unconscious form before her.

"It took some time, but we did manage to get her out of there before the centaurs could do any worse than they already had," Statham added. "With a little help from Professor Dumbledore."

The mention of Albus Dumbledore certainly caught Amelia's attention. "Dumbledore was here?" she asked. "He was hiding out in the Forbidden Forest this whole time?"

"Actually, I don't think so, ma'am," Statham answered. "When we got the Senior Undersecretary out of there, he left the same way he arrived. Through the air."

"What about this creature that helped the students?" Derek asked curiously.

"The students told us that it would probably be in our best interest to stay away from him," Statham replied rather quietly. "Given our present condition..."

"We'll have to ask Rubeus Hagrid whenever he returns," Amelia sighed. "Thank you, Statham. That will be all." She turned and, along with Hopkins, walked away as Statham nodded and sat back down. "Derek, I need you to stay here and make sure the Senior Undersecretary does not try another escape should she awaken before I return."

"Yes, ma'am," Derek responded.

"Make sure the others get proper treatment and care should they need it," Amelia added. "If Professor Dumbledore happens to return, have him make contact with me. There are some questions I'd like him to answer."

"May I ask what you will be doing in the meantime, ma'am?" Derek asked.

"There's a Minister of Magic I need to have words with," she replied. "I'm going to need that scrunchy, too." She extended her hand out and Derek obliged by dropping the scrunchy he had used earlier on Dolores Umbridge into it. "He'll be wanting to know what his favorite Senior Undersecretary has been doing behind his back."

"_Madam Bones_!" called out a voice. Amelia and Derek turned to see a young Auror approach her, slowing down from the dash he was previously running. "We're getting reports of activity in the Department of Mysteries."

"Activity?" Amelia asked. "Who's hanging around the Ministry at this hour?"

"I don't know, ma'am," the Auror replied. "But Shacklebolt and Tonks are there reporting that something is happening. We tried to send Michaels and Wilson to investigate, but the Floo Network isn't working."

"It's still deactivated?" Amelia asked.

"No, ma'am," the Auror answered. "The Floo Network is up and running again. Only we still can't get into the Ministry."

"So how do you know the Floo Network is active again?" she asked.

"I tried it out in coming here so that if it was actually working I could inform you immediately," he said.

"Good man," Amelia sighed. She then turned to Hopkins "Derek, stick to your assignment as ordered."

"Yes, ma'am," Derek said.

Amelia turned back to the Auror. "Take me to the rest of your group and quickly," she said. "We need to get into the Ministry because I have a bad feeling Shacklebolt and Tonks were actually calling for back up."

--

Harry Potter felt completely and utterly stupid. Not to mention helpless.

He had come to the sudden realization of the situation he found himself in. He was tricked. Plain and simple. Tricked by Voldemort, who had gotten into his head and planted the false vision of his godfather, Sirius Black, being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. A ruse that had drawn him out of Hogwarts and deep into the clutches of Death Eaters. So that he could remove some prophecy that had his name as well as Voldemort's marked upon it from the Hall of Prophecies.

Now here he was. In a strange room where earlier he and Luna Lovegood had heard voices whispering from a veil. He could still hear them, actually. But that was the least of his concerns. His friends, taken hostage or disarmed in some other fashion. Watched over by a number of Death Eaters. Among them was the man standing before him. Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco.

"I'll make this simple for you, Potter," Lucius said in a slimy tone. "Give me the prophecy now... or watch your friends die."

Like he had much of a choice. All this trouble for some blasted little orb that apparently had something to do with him and Voldemort. At the moment, he couldn't fathom how the damned thing was worth the lives of his friends.

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville Longbottom bravely called before the wand pointed at him pressed harder against his temple. The wand belonged to that of one Bellatrix Lestrange. Sister-in-law to Lucius Malfoy. The woman responsible for using the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents, torturing them into insanity. And first cousin of his godfather, Sirius Black.

Harry displayed little hesitation. What was the point? No use fighting any further. They had won. He lost. He sighed as he brought the prophecy up and placed into the hand of Lucius Malfoy. He sighed as he watched him raise it up triumphantly. Then a flash of light shined behind him. Harry looked over, his green eyes widening with surprise. Then he watched as Lucius barely turned before his was lifted off the ground by his collar.

"_Get away from my godson_!" growled Sirius Black. Seconds later, he swung a hard right hand into Malfoy's face, knocking off off the stone platform and onto the ground below.

Harry barely noticed the prophecy having gotten out of Lucius' hand and smashing into pieces before getting dragged by his godfather to a stone slab to hide behind. More flashes of light appeared and soon enough he could see that Sirius didn't come alone. Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks. Members of the Order of Phoenix. Help had arrived. He watched as the overwhelmed Death Eaters engaged in battle, causing them to lose their hold over his friends that allowed them to begin some sort of escape.

"Harry, listen to me," Sirius immediately said, bringing his godson's attention to him. "You need to take the others and get out of here right now."

"What?" Harry uttered. "No, I'm staying with you."

"I know you do," Sirius responded. "But there are times to fight and then there are times to run. This is one of those times to run, Harry. Besides, you've already done enough for one night. Sneaking into the Department of Mysteries, let alone the Ministry of Magic, and managing to fend off Death Eaters for as long as you did. You've done beautifully. Now, let me take it from here, alright? I've been cooped up in my house for almost a year and I need to vent."

"Black!" hissed a familiar voice. They looked up to see an enraged Lucius Malfoy the wand portion of his cane as another Death Eater arrived to assist him.

"Oh yeah," Sirius muttered with a grin as he withdrew his wand. "Time for me to vent."

Harry withdrew his wand and joined his godfather in dueling their opposition. He immediately cast Shield Charms around himself and his godfather while Sirius fired off spells and jinxes. He heart began beating very fast, about as fast as it has been since that fateful night that ended the Tri-Wizard Tournament. After a moment of intense dueling, Sirius managed to get a spell to connect upon the Death Eater that sent him flying. Harry caught an opening upon Lucius and took it.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry cried. The Disarming Charm successfully connected upon Lucius, causing his wand to fly suddenly out of his hand and leaving him quite vulnerable for a stunning spell cast by Sirius to knock him clear across the room and into the wall. Harry didn't need to see that he would be very much out cold from a combination like that.

"Nice one, James," Sirius said rather unconsciously with a laugh. Being addressed by his father's name caused Harry to give his godfather a look. Sirius, however, didn't allow either of them to dwell on it any further. "Time to go, Harry. _Now_!"

"But--" Harry wanted to say.

"Harry, please!" Sirius practically cried. "Get your friends and leave!" Harry could see that his godfather's attention was fixated on someone. He looked over to see Bellatrix standing at another end of the room, a crazed smile painted upon her face. "_Go_!" Sirius screamed before he began firing off spells at his cousin.

Reluctantly, Harry turned and headed off to find his friends. Spells and jinxes flew about in the air above him as the Order and Death Eaters remain locked in battle with one another. Obviously no place for any member of Dumbledore's Army to be, yet his friends were around here somewhere.

Only he couldn't keep looking away from Sirius.

Harry finally managed to stop and keep himself hidden against a stone platform, watching Sirius battle Bellatrix. The two cousins dueling with so many spells and jinxes firing at one another that Harry couldn't keep count of how many had been flying between them. Then, as if suddenly, Bellatrix let out a shriek. As if to cause only a second of distraction, leaving those who were paying attention in a state of confusion. To wonder why she screamed at all.

It was more than enough of a distraction.

Bellatrix fired.

Sirius had just barely fired off a counter spell at the same time.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry cried.

As if on instinct, Harry himself fired in a panic. A misguided and foolish belief that a Disarming Charm would knock whatever spell Bellatrix had fired off course.

A number of things happened in a matter of seconds. Yet Harry saw it as if time itself was moving in slow motion. The first thing he saw was something similar to what he himself had been a witness to just a year ago.

Sirius and Bellatrix's wands suddenly became connected. By a golden thread of energy.

_Priori Incantatem_.

According to Professor Albus Dumbledore, it was a very rare effect that only occurred when two wands that shared the same source of their cores crossed in battle. Not only did the source of the cores had to be the same, but both sides had to have casted a spell simultaneously. Harry had seen it before. When he learned that his wand shared the same core source as the wand belonging to Voldemort.

Then came another event. One Harry had never seen before.

The Disarming Charm he had cast. It shot straight into the center of the connection. Upon contact, it sent out shockwaves in both directions. At great speed. An energy force literally exploding in front of both Sirius and Bellatrix. Sending them flying backwards in odd, diagonal directions as they spun about from the impact.

Bellatrix slammed stomach first into the wall and crashed onto her back on the ground below.

Sirius wasn't so lucky. His back slammed violently against the side of the veil that he was in front of seconds ago. He then went spinning out of control off of the stone platform and landing stomach first on the ground with a hard thud. Seconds later, Sirius was howling in agony.

"_Sirius_!" Harry cried.

Not caring about the risk to his own well being, he immediately sprinted toward his godfather. It was not until the last minute that he noticed Remus Lupin was also running toward Sirius. Both reached him literally at the same time. As they rolled him over, they could hear him groan and cough in pain.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered in a worried tone.

"_That did not feel good_..." Sirius managed to utter before violently coughing.

"Can you move any part of your body?" Remus asked, trying to remain calm under in the situation.

"Just barely..." Sirius uttered in reply, somewhat managing to wiggle his right arm. They could see that he still held on to his wand, looking as though he had a death grip on it. "Don't think I can stand..."

"We need to get you out of here," Remus remarked.

"This time, I'm in agreement," Sirius groaned. If it was an attempt at being humorous of the situation, he appeared to believe it himself. He winced as Remus and Harry each took an arm and began carrying him out of the room.

"Tonks, find the other kids and get them out of here!" Remus called out. "Moody, Kingsley! We need cover!"

Harry didn't bother looking to see the others complying. He was more concerned about the violent groans and coughing coming out of his godfather. They made it out of the room and were heading down the hallway. The lift was just several feet away when they heard voices. The unfriendly type.

"We've got company," Remus noted.

"You're going to have to cover us," Sirius groaned. "Or else I won't be the only one here needing to be dragged into the lift."

Remus sighed before slipping out from under Sirius' arm. "Go, go!" he whispered before turning and holding off their pursuers.

Harry carried the weight of his godfather with all his strength, letting out groans of his own as he dragged him with all haste into the lift. The second the doors opened, he slid Sirius onto his stomach on the floor and immediately leaped in to close the doors. Just as swiftly, he pressed the button that would take them to the Ministry Atrium before turning his attention to his godfather.

"I don't care how minor the spell," he heard Sirius groan. "Cast any healing charm you know on me."

Harry seemed a little hesitant to perform another spell. Not after what the last one he cast did. After hearing a violent cough from Sirius, however, he took a deep breath and pointed his wand at his godfather's back. "_Episkey_," he said.

Sirius winced a little before letting out a very long sigh. Then he breathed a little easier for a moment, though there were the occasional groans and coughs. "At the very least, that should numb most of the pain," he sighed.

"Can you move?" Harry asked with concern.

"Maybe," Sirius answered. "But I'd rather not try, lest I want the pain to come back. Help sit me up." Harry bent down and slowly lifted his godfather's upper body. Sirius winced a little, but was relatively relaxed as he was propped up against the wall of the lift. He watched as a satisfied Harry sat down next to him. "Guess Bella and I have more in common than just being cousins."

"Do you know what just happened, Sirius?" Harry asked in a worried tone. "What I did to the _Priori Incantatem _effect?"

Sirius looked as though he shrugged. "Don't know, really," he replied. "Never seen it before in my life. Then again, I never imagined ever seeing _Priori Incantatem_ when I first heard about it as a teen." He gave out another sigh then ended with a minor wince. "I don't care if I'm wanted by Aurors, I need to go to St. Mungo's now. If I didn't break my back, then something cracked when I slammed into the side of the veil. Could of been a lot worse, though."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"That room we were in," Sirius began to answer. "It's called the Death Chamber for a reason. That old looking archway leads to the world of the dead."

"The dead are on the other side of the veil?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Something like that," Sirius responded. "But here's the kicker. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can ever crossover from there to here. When you're there, you're there for good. Even when you crossover from here to there."

Harry was able to figure out what his godfather was saying. But he didn't want to think what it really meant. "Meaning..." he began to say, but trailed off in terror.

"If I had gone through the veil, I would not have been coming back," Sirius finished. "It would be like instant death. One way ticket with no chance in hell of ever returning."

"You mean you could have been knocked into the veil by the shockwave of my spell disrupting the _Priori Incantatem_ effect?" Harry asked rather quietly.

"It's possible that could have happened," Sirius answered. "I could have also been knocked in by Bella if I hadn't managed to cast a spell the same time as she did. Even I will admit I got lucky on that one."

Harry sighed and hung his head. "So _stupid_..." he whispered aloud. "I'm such an _idiot_... Shouldn't have come here..."

"Hey," Sirius spoke, grabbing his godson's attention. "I'm alive, aren't I? Besides, why not think about the whole thing this way. You initially came here to save me, right?"

"Right," Harry replied. Sirius made no immediate answer, which made Harry narrow his green eyes in confusion.

Then it had hit him. He had come to rescue his godfather. Who was supposedly being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. Meaning Sirius would have been in physical harm it truly been the case. And here was Sirius. Physically harmed. Needing to be carried out of the Department of Mysteries. Like Harry had set out to do.

Harry smiled with relief while Sirius chuckled. Then came the familiar bell sound, informing them that they had arrived at their destination. The Ministry Atrium.

"Let's get the hell out of here, shall we?" Sirius said. Harry nodded, placing his godfather's closest arm over his shoulder and lifting him up as the doors opened.

* * *

That was fast. Seriously, that was really fast. I was not expecting to get this next chapter finished so soon. Guess I really wanted to get to this stuff since I had been practically dreaming about it for quite sometime. And it didn't hurt that I had a day off from work and just ended up spending the day throwing myself into the story. There were a couple of spots that I had totally forgotten about until I got into writing the scene. Like Harry and Hermione needing to be covered in blood in order to attract more thestrals, for instance. Fortunately, it allowed me to write some expansions to other places like Amelia being explained what happened to her Aurors in chasing Umbridge. I know some of you seemed excited about the "Hunt for Umbridge," but the beef of the chapter was heavily set on the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It's one of those scenes, ever since I got started writing this, that I had been literally looking forward to addressing as it was among those that brought about some of the biggest of changes between my story and the books. And I still need to get into the Duel in the Ministry Atrium, which will obviously kick off the next chapter and will set about what exactly I have in store for Sirius. Any way, keep sending the reviews and spreading the word. The more reviews, perhaps the faster I'll go in getting the next chapter up.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	38. Chapter 38

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

--

When the doors to the lift opened, Harry Potter and Sirius Black found themselves being met by an echoing shriek. They knew instantly whose voice it belonged to. They were just quite surprised that it was shriek of pure agony. Harry carried his godfather out of the lift and into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. As they made their way past the Fountain of Magical Brethren, the screaming was getting louder. Soon enough, they came upon the source of the noise.

Bellatrix Lestrange. First cousin to Sirius Black. Somehow, she managed to slip ahead of them out of the Department of Mysteries even though she was knocked with the same shockwave as Sirius did. Though she didn't slam her back onto the side of an ancient stone archway like he did, so it was possible she managed to swiftly exit the Death Chamber without notice. Yet now here she was on the marble floor, riving in pain. Screeching in agony. A rather sad and pathetic sight for someone who had taken great euphoric pleasure in hurting others to their core. Now here she was, wailing about as though she were being burned alive. Harry didn't have to see that the noise was getting on his godfather's nerves. Because quite frankly it was getting on his, too.

"Suddenly, the pain in my back is secondary to the pain in my ears," Sirius groaned. "And we have to go past her in order to get to the exit. Merlin's beard, I'm starting think that vision was actually real. The bitch is just torturing me!"

Harry wasn't sure if laughing would be appropriate. Besides, the scene before them wasn't funny any way. Simply because he was starting to have the same irritated feelings as Sirius. This screaming was really driving him crazy. She hadn't even stopped to take a deep breath, it was like oxygen were filling her lungs on their own without her actually needing to breathe. Allowing her to continue shrieking non-stop.

Then he heard Sirius gave out a loud grunt as they were within touching distance of his cousin. "Oh, just _shut up_!" he barked. His right foot slammed hard into her face, instantly knocking her out cold. Having to move a part of his body caused Sirius to groan a bit, though it was only temporary. Soon enough, he was grunting and mumbling at the same time. "I swear, I now have every possible reason I need to kill her next time."

"Easy, Sirius," Harry said as he continued to move his godfather. "Let's try to get out of here while we still can."

"Now I have one goddamned painful headache," Sirius continued to groan. Then he gave out a long sigh, knowing that his complaining was starting to sound as annoying as his cousin's screaming. "I get my back destroyed, by ears are still ringing, my head is pounding harder than a hammer. As if things couldn't possibly be any worse."

Seconds later, a spell smashed into Sirius' chest. Harry helplessly watched as his godfather went flying out from under his arm and crashing into one of the statues of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. The impact apparently didn't cause a single crack on the statue, meaning Sirius had taken the brunt of the damage. It didn't help that he dropped stomach first onto the stone rim.

"_Sirius_!" Harry cried. He attempted to rush to his godfather. One step was all he took. Harry was soon slamming against the wall and landing on the marble floor with a hard thud. After groaning in pain, he looked up. And there was his attacker.

Tall. Thin. Terrible snake-like face, white and gaunt. Scarlet, slit-pupiled eyes.

Voldemort.

"So weak..." his cold voice whispered. "Yet so strong... Months of preparation, months of effort... Gone... Smashed into a thousand little pieces... My Death Eaters letting you... Harry Potter... thwart me once again..."

Harry then heard a low groan. His green eyes dared to glance over to see his godfather, Sirius, struggling with whatever might he had left to roll himself off the stone rim of the fountain. Flopping painfully onto his back on the marble floor. Harry looked back to his attacker, seeing that he too had witnessed this. And laughed.

"Sirius Black..." Voldemort hissed with a sinister tone of pleasure. "Your precious godfather... I could strike him down... Kill him right there on the spot..." He slowly began raising his wand in the direction of the barely breathing figure lying before the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Then he swung it back into Harry's face. "But then... I would once more be delaying the inevitable... and doing so has continuously cost me my glory... Until now..."

Harry darted his eyes back to Sirius. His godfather coughing violently as he tried to even lift his wand. Summoning any amount of strength he could possibly have left in the hopes of protecting his godson. Doing all he could to overcome the pain that was shooting through every inch of his body.

But Harry knew he wouldn't be fast enough.

"You have irked me too often, for too long," Voldemort spoke in a normal voice. "I have nothing more to say to you, Potter."

A light flashed upon the right side of Voldemort's body. It was green. Harry looked over to see a green flame vanquish just as quickly as it had burst seconds ago. In a fireplace. And in its place stood Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort slowly turned his head to face the new arrival. A wicked grin forming on his lips.

"_Dumbledore_..." he whispered.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom," the Hogwarts Headmaster said calmly. Harry could see that he was slowly beginning to lift his wand. "The Aurors are on their way--"

"By which time I shall be gone," Voldemort spat as he took a couple steps back from Harry. "And you... shall be dead."

The second the two wizards raised their wands toward one another, Harry immediately bolted form his spot and rushed over to his godfather. He slid to his knees as he came upon him. He was less concerned about the duel that was taking place just several feet away than he was with the health of Sirius.

"_Sirius_..." Harry whispered in a crying tone.

"_I wish I could say I'm alright_..." Sirius muttered before he started to cough up blood.

Harry desperately did not want to look away from Sirius for two reasons. One, for fear that if he did he would turn back to find that his godfather he exhaled his last breath. Two, because he was too afraid to watch the battle that was taking place in the halls of the Ministry of Magic.

"Tell me you're not going to die tonight, Sirius," Harry pleaded to his godfather, tears beginning to run down his face. "Tell me you're still going to be alive."

"_If only_..." Sirius quietly grunted. "_If only... I could make... such promises_..."

A flash of orange light appeared in Harry's line of sight. He didn't want to look. He was too afraid to. But he did any way. He slightly turned his head. And watched as Voldemort summoned a large fiery snake to attack Dumbledore. The Headmaster calmly fighting it off. Then gathering all the flames that surrounded him and hurling it at his opponent. Voldemort had defended himself. Leaving him open for Dumbledore's next move.

The water rose from the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Shooting straight at Voldemort. Encasing him in a spheric prison. But the Dark Lord would not be denied. After moments of concentration, he breaks free.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" Voldemort called out. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," he heard Dumbledore reply calmly. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit--"

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" Voldemort had snarled in response.

"You are quite wrong, Tom," Dumbledore continued to calmly retort. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness--"

Voldemort fired off a curse. It was directed at Harry. Dumbledore managed to leap in front and cast a shield. One that was soon redirecting the curse. Toward Voldemort. The Dark Lord created his own shield in defense. He attempted to contain the spell. It lasted only for a few seconds. The strain became too intense. He released the energy, giving out a scream in the process.

The sheer force causing anything that was glass to explode outward. Windows shattered. The Ministry Atrium having been scorched by the duel of two powerful wizards. Shards of the broken glass raining down throughout. Voldemort hissed. And launched his final attack. The shards began to levitate. They are hurled at lightning speed. Toward Dumbledore. Sirius. And Harry. Dumbledore conjured a shield. The shards that connected are turned to sand. The Headmaster stood firm.

Voldemort gave a sound that sounded like a snort.

A whirlwind of the sand began to surround him. Seconds later, the sand fell to the ground. The Dark Lord not where he was standing. Perhaps having had Disapparated. On instinct, Harry slowly stood up. Wondering if the battle was over. If Dumbledore had won. If he had defeated the Dark Lord for good.

Then the scar burst open.

There was no scream. Not a sound came out of his mouth. But the pain was beyond unfathomable. He dropped straight to the ground. Next to his godfather. Dumbledore hovered over him. The expression of fear painted upon his face. He had never seen him look like that before. He tried to breath. Tried to speak. His mouth opened.

But it wasn't his voice.

"_You've lost, old man_," said the voice. Voldemort.

Then Harry saw things. Flashes. Visions. Memories. Moments in his life that had happened.

Bad ones.

_The death of his parents._

First year. _Voldemort's soul lunging at him._

Second year. _Being bitten by the basilisk._

Third year. _Attacked by the dementors._

Fourth year. _The death of Cedric Diggory._

"_So weak..._" the voice of Voldemort echoed in his head. "_So vulnerable..._"

Harry wanted to die. Right then. Right there. Pain the likes of which he had never experience before. Consuming him. Death was his only release.

Then came a light.

"Harry..." came the whisper of a familiar voice. Dumbledore. "It isn't how you are like. It's how you are not."

But the light started to fade. He would be lost in darkness. With no escape. Except death.

Then he felt something.

And opened his green eyes.

Harry looked over. A hand was clutching his shirt. He turned his head to look at the owner of the hand.

Sirius Black. Shaking. Grunting. Alive.

"Choose, Harry..." his whispered. "Choose... who _you _really are..."

More flashes. More visions. More memories. More moments in his life that had happened.

Good ones.

_Meeting Ron and Hermione._

First year. _Seeing his parents in the Mirror of Erised._

Second year. _Freeing Dobby from the Malfoys._

Third year. _Rescuing his godfather and Buckbeak._

Fourth year.

_"Cho?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Um... I just wondered if... Ijuswonderifmaybeyouwangoballwime."_

Fifth year.

_"Come on, Harry. Don't give up. You can do it. Remember what they say. 'Third time's a charm'."_

_"Valenccio Enchanccio."_

_"So, uh... Would you... care to join me for dessert, Lily?"_

_"Very well. I'll... join you for dessert, James."_

The light returned. And overwhelmed the darkness.

"You're the weak one, Voldemort..." Harry stated. "And you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

"_You're a fool, Harry Potter_," said a quiet, sinister voice. Harry opened his green eyes once mored. There was Voldemort. Standing just a few feet away from him. "_And you will lose... everything_."

Burst of flames sounded. Voldemort glanced over. The Floo Network was open again. He would be spotted. He hovered away from Harry to the unconscious Bellatrix. There was still time. Disappear and he would not be spotted.

"Stupefy!" cried Sirius, pointing his wand at Voldemort.

"Protego!" Voldemort said, deflecting the Stunning Spell.

But it was too late. As Voldemort began to Disapparate, he was spotted. By Aurors. By Ministry officials. By the Minister of Magic. Voldemort hissed before he and Bellatrix had completely vanished.

Harry looked up, seeing the look of incredible disbelief on the face of Cornelius Fudge. Frozen in shock. Staring at the spot where he had just seen with his own eyes who he thought he had seen.

"Merlin's beard..." Fudge whispered. "Here... _Here_! In the Ministry of Magic! Great heavens above... It doesn't seem possible... My word... How can this be?"

Harry couldn't help but smile a little. The Minister was finally seeing the light. After all the trials and tribulations the old man had put Harry through. He had seen Voldemort. In the flesh. And it was because Sirius caused enough of a distraction to allow it to happen. Harry turned to face his godfather.

And was suddenly frightened again.

"Sirius...?" he whispered.

Sirius had curled into a fetal position. Shaking violently, clutching his wand so hard it might snap under the pressure. His eyes open so wide they would pop. His pupils had shrunk into little dots. Inhaling frantically as though he couldn't breath. Veins were beginning to form on his temple. It was almost as if at any second is was going to explode.

"_Sirius_!" Harry cried.

Harry was too preoccupied to notice that his voice shook Fudge out of his frozen state. The Minister of Magic looked over at the Fountain of Magical Brethren to see figures he did not expect to also find in the Ministry of Magic. Harry did, though, manage to catch some of the words that quietly echoed.

"Dumbledore!" Fudge gasped in amazement and shock. "You... Here... I... I..." Then there was a pause. "Harry... Harry Potter?" Followed by one last pause. And the tone of voice that spoke was that of great confusion. "Sirius Black?"

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked Dumbledore in a panic as the Hogwarts Headmaster rushed over. He looked up to the elder wizard and took note of the look on his face. A great sense of fear and confusion. Dumbledore clearly did not know what was happening to his godfather.

Harry desperately looked back at Sirius, ignoring the Aurors and Ministry officials that were slowly gathering toward them. He watched as Sirius appeared to be trying to look up to them. Then, as he continued to inhale uncontrollably, he mouthed a word to him. Harry squinted his green eyes for a moment, trying to get his brain to register exactly what his godfather was saying. It suddenly clicked. Though he was confused that Sirius was attempting that specific word.

"_Bella_?" Harry whispered.

He watched as his godfather tried to nod. Harry raised a brow, still confused about why that was the word Sirius struggled to say. Then he remembered. Just moments ago. Bellatrix was on the floor. Shrieking in terrible agony. Unable to do anything but scream. Now Sirius was in the same kind of pain. And he was mustering all the strength and energy he had not to violently howl in a way that was similar to how they had found his cousin.

Harry also managed to figure out another meaning to why Sirius mouthed "Bella." Because they had knocked her out so she would stop squirming. Sirius wanted Harry, or at least someone, to knock him out.

"Is there some kind of knock out spell?" Harry asked in a panic.

"What?" Dumbledore asked with a raised brow.

"He needs to be knocked out," Harry said. "Or else he's going to be screaming bloody murder. Isn't there some kind of spell that would render him unconscious?"

"Not exactly a spell," said a familiar voice. Harry looked up and saw a figure approaching them, holding a vile in her hand. Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "But the Sleeping Draught should do the trick."

Harry knew pretty well how effective the Sleeping Draught was. He remembered Hermione using it to spike two chocolate cakes for Vincent Crabble and Gregory Goyle to eat. Allowing him and Ron Weasley to be disguised as them and fool Draco Malfoy in learning some information in their second year. He also remembered in fourth year Ron's older brother, Charlie, mentioning how a normal dose was enough to put out a creature as big as a dragon.

"Try as best as you can to relax, Sirius," Amelia said as she bent down before him. "You'll be quite asleep soon enough." She tilted the vile just enough so that a few drops of the potion would hit Sirius' mouth.

Sirius fidgeted for a moment. Then his inhaling slowed. His body began to loosen out of his fetal position. His pupils were growing back to their original size. And then came a long sigh. Before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Amelia checked his pulse before getting back to her feet. "Williamson, Millar," she called out. "Please carry Mr. Black to St. Mungo's at once. And have him heavily guarded."

"Amelia, what are you doing?" Fudge protested as the Aurors did as they were ordered. "Sirius Black is a wanted fugitive--"

"Who will be contained in his hospital room under tight security, Minister," Amelia noted. "Until such time when I can formally question him regarding the events that have obviously taken place here moments ago. And while on the subject. Baker, Finch, Johnson, Oliver. I believe Shacklebolt and Tonks are in need of assistance down in the Department of Mysteries."

"Question him?" Fudge asked in an appalled tone while the other Aurors headed off out of the Atrium. "You mean interrogate him before he is shipped back to Azkaban where he clearly belongs."

"And what makes you believe that is where he clearly belongs, Minister?" Amelia asked firmly.

While Harry managed to listen to every word that was being voice around him, he couldn't keep his eyes off the unconscious figure of his godfather being carried out of the Ministry of Magic. A sense of worried fear overcoming him. While Sirius was apparently experiencing the same kind of agony Bellatrix was moments prior, she wasn't as badly injured as he was. He appeared on the verge of death because he went into his violent seizure.

He was scared he might still lose Sirius.

"You know as well as anybody, Amelia, that Sirius Black is a vicious killer!" Fudge proclaimed.

"Is that so?" Amelia questioned in response. "He was supposedly responsible for the murders of James and Lily Potter. It was assumed that when he broke out of Azkaban two years ago, he went to Hogwarts to finish off their son. That he was in league with He Who Must Not Be Named. Yet look what we just saw. Attempting to stun the very man he supposedly served. Protecting the very boy he supposedly wanted to kill. Risking his neck just being at the Ministry of Magic knowing full well that Aurors would be here on orders to seize him upon recognition. And just now, he willingly allowed me to use the Sleeping Draught him knowing full well that he was ultimately surrendering himself to us. It seems to me, Minister, that Sirius Black is not the vicious killer he's been made out to be for the last fourteen years."

"I think it's time you headed back to Hogwarts, Harry," said the calm voice of Dumbledore. Harry was quite suddenly shaken out of his state as he turned to face the Hogwarts Headmaster, held a golden wizard's head that was glowing blue. Apparently, a statue had lost in during the duel moments ago. Harry hadn't been paying too much attention to his surroundings to notice. "Take this Portkey and I shall see you in half an hour."

Harry stared at the glowing statue head held out to him for a moment. Then he exhaled a long sigh before placing his hand upon it. After all that had happened in the last several minutes alone, he had no problem wanting to get away from this place regardless of where the Portkey would lead him. Going back to Hogwarts sounded like as good of a destination as any.

"One..." Dumbledore began to countdown quietly. "Two... Three..."

--

Cho Chang was tired as the sunlight began to peer through the windows of Hogwarts. She made no effort to take a single rest the entire night. Waiting impatiently for Harry Potter's return. Moments before, she had passed by the hospital wing when she heard that some students had returned with injuries. She had seen that they were Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and her friend Luna Lovegood. But Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen.

Given that the mood in the hospital wing wasn't quite somber, she believed Harry would eventually show. That perhaps he was pulled aside from something by someone. Yet he would surely return nonetheless. Still, she didn't want to sleep until she had seen him in the flesh. Alive and in one piece, as he had promised her.

Pacing about in the empty hallways of the school, she waited. She had never done anything like this before in her life. Wondering and worrying about someone so badly as she was over him. She thought she knew what she was getting into. He warned her, but she persisted. That she would be able to handle it. Constantly fearing that something terrible was going to happen to him. That one day he might not return. She assured herself she that it was something she could accept. Her present mindset and emotional mood made it quite apparent that she was dead wrong.

Cho had turned a corner when she saw him. Harry Potter. Given the direction he was coming from, it appeared he may have left Professor Dumbledore's office. Perhaps the Headmaster was back as well. She was just about to form a smile. Then she saw that he wasn't exactly in a happy mood. Rather he was downright miserable and gloomy looking. He was taking slow steps, looking at the floor before him as he did. He was a mess physically. Dirt and remnants of sweat visible on his body. His untidy black hair was worse than ever before. What she also noticed was the tears slowly running down his cheeks.

"Harry?" she whispered softly.

Given how empty the hallways were, the echo managed to be loud enough for Harry to stop dead in his tracks. He remained frozen for a moment before finally looking up. As green as his eyes were, they didn't detracted from the heavy redness that appeared. The tears still building up and flowing out from his bottom eyelid. His venture last night was obviously far from good.

This was the last thing she ever wanted to see Harry Potter appear as. Broken physically and emotionally.

Cho immediately ran straight toward him, a look of concern painted across her face. She immediately flung her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Seconds later, Cho was forced to take a couple steps back as she literally began to feel Harry's weight begin to sink into her. Soon enough, they were both on their knees. And then Cho felt Harry bury his face deep into her shoulder. They stayed this way for what seemed like hours. Cho was almost afraid students would soon start passing through, gazing upon the seen of Harry Potter sobbing into her embrace.

"I don't know..." she managed to hear him say. "I don't know... if he's... if he's alive or... or..."

"Shhh," Cho whispered. "It's okay, Harry." She obviously didn't believe it herself, but she desperately wanted him to calm down. "I'm sure he's alright."

"I wish that was true..." he muttered through his sobbing. "I don't want to lose him... Not him..."

This kind of reaction from Harry meant to Cho that this friend of his father's was clearly someone who was very important to him as well. Otherwise, he wouldn't be as emotional as he was at the moment. She could only imagine how emotional he would be if she were the one he was taking about. She could also imagine she would react the same way if he was the one being talked about. The best she could do was tighten her embrace and stroke his dirty, messy hair.

Time had past for another long moment. While a part of Cho did wonder what time it was so that she knew when students would start going through the hallways, the rest of her didn't care. She was going to remain by Harry's side for as long as it took. She would not abandon him as he continued to cry upon her shoulder like a scared child. Giving him all the time he needed to release his emotions in this manner.

"_Sirius Black_..." he suddenly uttered.

She knew the name. She knew that he was wanted. That he was responsible for the deaths of many people, wizards and Muggles alike, to eliminate a man named Peter Pettigrew. That he had betrayed Harry's parents to He Who Must Not Be Named. That he was the first person to ever break out of Azkaban. That he supposedly tried to sneak into Hogwarts two years ago to finish off Harry, thus requiring dementors to be stationed on school grounds.

"What about him?" she asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

Harry said nothing in reply at first. There was a sniffle. Then his answer. "He's my father's friend..." he said.

Not the answer she was expecting.

"Him?" she asked, a mixture of confusion and curiosity in her tone.

She felt him nod while still keeping his face buried in her shoulder. "The stories were a lie..." he quietly began to explain through his crying. "Except for the Azkaban escape... He didn't murder any one... Didn't betray my parents... Wasn't in league with Voldemort..." She was beginning to understand why he never really explained who this friend of his father's was exactly. Sirius Black was a wanted fugitive. Meaning if any one Harry didn't completely trust heard about it, they would report their findings to the nearest Auror and they would be tailing Harry into leading them to Sirius. Though it still didn't explain why he was being this emotional about him. "He's my godfather..." That would be enough of an explanation.

Cho had never known the feeling of what it was like to live without parents. Her mother and father were always there for her for every moment of her life. Harry barely got to know his parents. He was only a year old when they were taken away from him. As she heard him explain, most of his life was spent with relatives who resented him from day one. To have another relative, by blood or not, who could potentially make his life just a little bit better was someone he would obviously want to have around. Given how emotional Harry was being, Sirius Black seemed like he brightened Harry's life any chance they had to meet. And being his godfather, he was a father-figure Harry could look up to. Losing him would certainly cause Harry to breakdown in tears.

"I don't want to lose him..." he managed to mutter. "But I don't know what to do... I'm so helpless..."

She felt helpless as well. Unable to say or do anything that would possibly make him feel better. It sounded as though the closest thing he had to family was dead or dying. What could she do to make him reverse the sorrow he was expressing.

"Shhh..." she whispered. "I'm here, Harry... I'm right here... for you..."

That was the best she could say. Holding him tight and staying by his side was the best she could do. Everything else was up to fate. Given how well it had treated Harry, it didn't sound like it was going to be all that good in the end. So she stayed, providing him whatever comfort she could possibly give that he needed to wither through this emotional storm of his. No matter how long it took. She would be there for him.

--

Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, removed her monocle to rub her eyes. Upon adjusting it back into place, she gave a long sigh. Her eyes fixed upon the form of Sirius Black lying in bed at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. In a small way, she felt a little sad for him.

"Any idea if he'll come out of his coma?" she asked.

"None, ma'am," replied Alastor Moody, former Auror. "Given the heavy damage his body took, it's a miracle he's still alive. The Healers are just as baffled as the rest of us concerning the abundant amount of magic surging through his body, though. So I doubt we're going to know any time soon why he was in a violent seizure."

"Have you even heard of this before, Moody?" she asked further. "Magic actually coursing through someone's veins and at such a level that it would cause them to be in excruciating pain?"

"News to me," he answered. "And you and I have been around the block more times and any other."

"I really don't like the idea of questioning Harry Potter about this," Amelia said with a sigh. "He's been through more than enough this last year alone. I can only imagine how much it's tearing him up inside."

"You may have to, ma'am," Moody noted. "We both know that's part of the job. According to Remus Lupin, he's the only one to have possibly seen exactly what happened. Fortunately, you have thirty days to question him. Could be possible for Sirius Black to come out of his little coma by then."

"If we manage to get so lucky," Amelia retorted. She took a deep breath and decided to change the subject a little. "I hear Tonks could be released any time soon."

"Was brought in only as a precaution," he noted. "Quite the tough little girl she turned out to be."

"She had a good teacher," she said.

"All I did was show her how to utilize her talents and abilities to best suit her," he retorted. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"True," Amelia said. "But then not just any Auror can say they were the pupil of 'Mad-Eye' Moody."

"One has to be naturally tough for me to even consider taking them under my wing," Moody chuckled. "My training would make even the strongest of Aurors have nightmares."

"Naturally," she agreed. She then changed the subject once more. "I still haven't gotten a straight answer as to why Death Eaters were in the Ministry of Magic to begin with."

"Unfortunately, I've been sworn to keep a tight lip regarding it, ma'am," Moody said.

"So I figured," Amelia said. "I sometimes wonder if I made the right call in not joining the Order like Edgar."

"You probably would've ended like your brother," he retorted. "Not to mention the Ministry of Magic wouldn't have such a fine, outstanding citizen like yourself as watchdog to make sure the whole thing wasn't corrupted."

"All I do is what my job requires me to do, Moody," she noted. "And that is to ensure the law is not being broken."

"And that's why, whether you like it or not, you're the favorite to become the new Minister of Magic now that Fudge has resigned," he said. "Since Albus Dumbledore will forever refuse to accept the position himself, you're the next popular name for them to choose. You command the respect of the Aurors and the people look up to you."

"I'll take it only if they truly believe I'm the only person for the job," she responded.

"You said the same thing about the possibility of you becoming Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," he noted. "Look how that turned out."

"Because they were afraid of what you might have done, Alastor," she said.

"Meaning it was crystal clear who they would rather want for the job," he said. "They truly believed you were the only person to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Just as they truly believe you are the only person to be Minister of Magic come next week."

Amelia sighed. "Never imagined I could one day become Minister of Magic," she said her thoughts aloud. "Was never someone who had the interest for politics, really."

"If you ask me, the people are tired of politicians running the community," Moody stated. "Most especially in a time of war. They want a natural leader. You're obviously the best choice."

Amelia sighed again. The words Moody spoke made so much sense that the thought that any one else outside of Dumbledore would be considered was to not to be taken seriously. Whether she wanted to believe it or not, she was the favorite to be named as Cornelius Oliver Fudge's successor as Minister of Magic.

"Could you let Hopkins know to keep me updated on any changes to Black's condition?" she asked.

"Of course, ma'am," Moody answered.

"Thank you, Alastor," she said. After taking a deep breath, she turned and headed for the door. She paused for a moment, once more letting the thought of what the future could have in store for her sink in, before turning the knob to open.

So began the Second Wizarding War.

* * *

An interesting point was made in a review. While I have made key changes, I'm still following mostly canon in terms of the overall plot of the Harry Potter story. The same review also asked when the real AU stuff would come into play. It was a question I pondered a bit because my rewrite would offer a lot more changes from canon, which was obvious. There was a moment where I considered making changes to the direction I thought about going. Then I remembered something as I was in the shower. While the butterfly effect theory remains true, so too is the idea that one change in the past could potentially not have that big of an impact. The reason why I thought of this was because I've been watching the first two seasons of "Heroes" so that I would be all caught up before season three started. If you've watched the show, you'll know what I mean. Particularly the episode "Five Years Gone." I'm also reminded by the "Terminator" series. Look at the direction they're going with the movies. Even "The Sarah Connor Chronicles," which is another show I watch, points out that a change in the past does not entirely mean the future is rewritten. Yet at the same time, the future is still different enough that it would be considered and alternate universe. So while my story has not entirely been alternate universe because it still follows canon as a guide, it's still alternate universe because the changes make it different enough for it to be separated from canon. Especially since I'm actually telling a different plot that happens in relation to the Harry Potter story. Does that attempt at an explanation made any sense? Guess I'll find out soon enough. Especially from those who continue to send in those reviews. Speaking of which, I was quite happy to see at least thirteen reviews come in for the last chapter since it posted three days ago. That's the kind of response I like. So keep on sending in the reviews and continue to spread the word.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	39. Chapter 39

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

--

Harry Potter sighed as he stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express. His attention fixed upon the scenery that passed by on the other side. He didn't have to look at the reflection to confirm what he already knew his friends were doing. Trying to cheer him up. He managed a little of it earlier when he and a number of Dumbledore's Army members turned an attempt by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle at an ambush into the three being left hung to dry, so to speak, as gigantic, oozing slugs. It just wasn't enough to break the depression he was feeling.

Hermione Granger was, once again, reading aloud articles from the Daily Prophet. Ginny Weasley was doing a quiz in the Quibbler. Neville Longbottom was dividing his attention from half-heartedly playing wizard chess against Ron Weasley with his attention clearly fixed on stroking his Mimbulus mimbletonia, which had seemingly grown a great deal over the past year. It was even making odd crooning noises when touched. Luna Lovegood appeared completely zoned out from everything else, sitting at staring at Herbert, the Blibbering Humdinger, perched on her lap. Apparently, Rubeus Hagrid felt Herbert would be better suited away from his hut after what happened earlier.

And then there was Cho Chang. When the train ride home from Hogwarts began, she gave him space and tried to tag along with the others in whatever activities they were doing. It became apparent soon enough to both that she was still concerned about him being in his gloomy state. Nothing new about his godfather, Sirius Black, since the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. Not even Albus Dumbledore knew. Or so he claimed, though Harry felt he would give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, no one knew just what was wrong with Sirius when he went into his seizure that night. Even after all the attempts at cheering up everyone had tried to do since then, Harry was still in a sorrowful state.

Part of the reason for his dampened spirits was the discovery of the two-way mirror in his trunk. He had completely forgotten about the package Sirius had given him before returning to Hogwarts from the Christmas break. Telling Harry to use it if he needed him. It completely tore Harry up, in disbelief that the whole time he had a way to communicate with Sirius safely and privately. It took a couple of attempts in using it to remind him that Sirius didn't have it with him at the Ministry of Magic. Once more sending his mood deeper into sorrow.

Without needing to even watch the reflection, Harry noticed Cho giving a sigh before gently laying her head on his shoulder and then wrapping her arms around him. No matter how sad he was feeling, or in what mood he was in, there was just something comforting and warm about her embrace. So soothing, making him feel more relaxed then he was seconds before.

"You know the others are going to see," Harry whispered quietly to her.

"I don't care," she responded softly. "I just wanted to remind you. I'm here for you, Harry. I'll always will be."

"Thank you," he whispered back. He took a deep breath and snugged a little deeper as she tightened her embrace.

After sometime lost in his own moment of bliss in her arms, Harry looked around to see who among the others were watching. If they had seen them in their embrace, they were trying real hard not to show it. Neville was looking to see what his next move would be on the chessboard. Luna was watching Herbert slowly climb up her arm, up her shoulder, and onto her head. Ginny appeared nose deep in the Quibbler with quill in hand. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, looked as though they were trying to look away in an effort not to be caught looking. Ron twiddled his thumbs while Hermione buried herself in the Daily Prophet. A nervous cough came from Ron before breaking the silence.

"So, um, Ginny," he said. Ginny looked up, looking as though she was giving him a death glare because he was breaking her concentration. "I heard you weren't going out with Michael Corner any more."

Ginny continued to glare at her brother for a moment before making a sniffling sound. "He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch and got really sulky," she responded. "So I ditched him." While Ron looked rather delighted at hearing this, Ginny just scratched her nose absently with the end of her quill and turned the Quibbler upside down to begin marking her answers.

"He was complaining to Roger about it for days," Cho explained to Harry, gently loosening her embrace upon seeing Harry's green eyes. Asking her to let go for the time being with the others potentially stealing a look at them. "Got to the point that he was blaming him for not only costing Ravenclaw the game, but also costing him his girlfriend. He got it over it."

"Well, I always thought he was a bit of an idiot," Ron proclaimed. He prodded his queen forward toward Neville's quivering castle almost immediately after he had finally made his move. "Good for you. Just choose someone... better... next time." As he said that, he gave Harry an oddly furtive look. By then, Harry and Cho were just seen sitting next to each other and little else.

"Well," Ginny vaguely began in responded. "I've chosen Dean Thomas. Would you say he's better?"

"_What_?" Ron cried.

At the same moment, the chessboard was upended, Crookshanks plunged after the pieces, and Hedwig and Pigwidgeon started twittering and hooting angrily overhead. Ron and Ginny began engaging in a heated argument with Hermione jumping in. Neville tried to distract himself by turning all his attention to his Mimbulus mimbletonia. Luna was still lost in fixation on Herbert, who was making his strange sounds in response to all that was going on.

Harry and Cho took a quick moment to look at one another. And then went back to snuggling close to each other with Cho wrapping her arms around him and her head gently rested on his shoulder. Clearly no one in the room was going to bother looking over to see them in their embrace.

The scene remained as such until the train began to slow down in the approach to King's Cross. Everyone slowly began to clean up the mess that was made while making sure they had all their belongings. One by one, they began to file out until Harry and Cho were the last ones remaining.

Cho paused for a moment after looking up and down the corridor to see if any students were looking. She then immediately turned and threw herself onto Harry. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her up in the air, her legs lifted up behind her, as they kissed.

"Write to me, okay?" she said.

"You know I will," he said in return.

They kissed again, letting it last just a little longer as he took his time bring her down so that she could stand on her feet again. Their lips were still locked together even after that. It wasn't until they wanted to give out lasting sighs that they finally released each other from the kiss.

Then she looked into his green eyes. She could tell. He knew that she could tell. That he was doing the very best he could to let the sorrow he was feeling subside so that he would spend a precious moment with her. To let some sort of happiness into his life. He just couldn't stop thinking about Sirius.

"Have faith, Harry," she said. "Have faith that you'll see him alive again."

He took a deep breath, letting her words sink in. He nodded before slowly giving her one last kiss. It took a moment before they slipped out of each other's arms. She was the first to leave, giving a wave goodbye and a gentle smile the formed on her lips. She went down the corridor and disappeared from sight.

--

Amelia Susan Bones sighed, still not comfortable with needing to do this. She barely watched as one of the Aurors knocked on the door before them. After a moment, they heard the muffled sound of someone grumbling. The door to Number Four, Privet Drive opened to reveal a rather hefty man with an equally hefty and bushy mustache over his upper lip. The man looked quite annoyed, apparently he wasn't expecting any sort of company. Most especially not in the numbers that were standing upon his front lawn.

"Whatever you all are trying to sell, I'm not interested," the man grunted as he was about to close the door straight away.

"We're not here to sell anything, Mr. Dursley," said a pleasant voice. One that was certainly familiar to the hefty man being addressed, otherwise he would have kept going in closing the door instead of looking as though he had seen a ghost. Of course, Albus Dumbledore seemed to have that kind of effect on people who were not expecting guests. "Judging by your look of stunned belief, Harry did not warn you that we were coming."

"Just what kind of people does Harry Potter live with?" one of the others quietly asked Amalie aside. This would be Cornelius Oliver Fudge. He had a concerned brow raised after having a good look at the man Dumbledore addressed as Mr. Dursley, wondering why they were here talking to this man.

"However, let us assume that you have invited us warmly into your house," Dumbledore continued to say to Mr. Dursley. "It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times."

There was another quiet moment before Mr. Dursley stepped back to allow everyone to enter. The house wasn't all that big. The inclusion of six guests made space even smaller than before. It was going to make for an interesting visit. Only Dumbledore looked to be the only one in a rather cheerful spirit. Few in the group had never been in a Muggle house before, let alone a Muggle environment. Some were already wondering if it would have been a better idea to have taken this meeting to the home of Arabella Doreen Figg. At least with at a Squib's house, the surroundings in the house would be a little more familiar.

"It is a long time since my last visit," Dumbledore said to Mr. Dursley. "I must say, your agapanthus are flourishing." The Hogwarts Headmaster resumed looking about the place before his eyes came upon the stairs. And a most satisfied expression came upon his face. "Ah, good afternoon Harry. Excellent, excellent."

There came a minor cough, causing virtually everyone to look at Mr. Dursley whether he liked it or not. "I don't mean to be rude--" he began to say. The tone of his voice threatened rudeness in every syllable.

"--yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often," Dumbledore said, finishing the sentence gravely. "Best to say nothing at all, my dear man. Ah, and this must be Petunia."

As the others turned to see a horsey face woman appear in the kitchen doorway with a shocked expression, Amelia noticed that Fudge looking quite bewildered. While he had known a number of things regarding Harry Potter's home life outside of Hogwarts, he made it a point to never see first-hand what it was like. With the changes in circumstances, he had very little choice. And he was not comfortable with what he was seeing.

"Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore had said upon noticing Mr. Dursley fail to effect a proper introduction of the guests. "We have corresponded before. With me are some high ranking officials in our community. This is Rufus Scrimgeour, newly appointed Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Think of him as the equivalent of a police commissioner. And this lady here is Amelia Susan Bones, newly appointed Minister of Magic. With her is Cornelius Oliver Fudge, former Minister of Magic acting as her advisor for the time being. These gentlemen here are Aurors, or magical law enforcement officers, assigned to their company."

Amelia noted that they all nodded upon Dumbledore introducing them to Harry's relatives, who looked upon them with a mixture of confusion and some fear. She also noted the look of interest on Harry's face as he completed his slow descent down the stairs. Obviously it was one thing for Harry's relatives to see other wizards in their house. It was certainly another for officials of the Wizarding community to be in their home. It left clearly in a position of not knowing how exactly to move.

"And this must be your son, Dudley?" she heard Dumbledore say, causing her to turn back to the others. Dumbledore then waited a few moments, as if expecting the Dursleys to say something. After some time, the Hogwarts Headmaster smiled. "Shall we assume you have invited us into your sitting room?"

The Ministry officials watched a child, who was obviously his father's son based on just how hefty he appeared for his age, scramble past them as they entered the sitting room. Amelia noted how much more nervous and impatient Fudge was getting as the time they were spending here progressed. Dumbledore took a sit in the armchair closest to the fireplace, looking as though he was taking in his surroundings with an expression of benign interest as Harry entered him. One didn't need to do a double take to notice just how extraordinarily out of place they were.

"Harry, before we address matters that I noted in my letter, the Minister of Magic wished to speak with you concerning the events from June 17," Dumbledore said as Harry took a seat near the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"June 17?" Harry asked, first in a confused tone. It took a moment's thought for him to remember why twenty-five days ago would be of interest to the Minister. The Battle at the Department of Mysteries. It wasn't something that was pubicly, or officially, recognized. Just a fancy name that those who were involved remember it is. "Um..." he coughed as he turned his attention to Amelia. "W-Would you like a... seat, ma'am?"

"Much appreciated, Mr. Potter," Amelia answered, shaking her head. "However, I don't want to trouble you or your relatives any more than we already have. There are just a couple questions I still have regarding what happened that night."

"I'll... try to answer as best as I can," Harry said. She could see that he occasionally made glances to Dumbledore, wondering if the Headmaster knew anything about what she was about to ask him. Dumbledore merely sat in silence, himself looking quite interested in knowing what the Ministry wanted this time from the boy.

Amelia took a deep breath. "Do you have any sort of idea as to what caused Sirius Black to have that seizure when we arrived?" she asked, straight to the point.

Watching Harry's green eyes shoot wide open told her that while it wasn't quite the question he probably thought she was going to ask, at least it was something that was of great interest to him. After all, Sirius Black was his godfather. Following the split second realization of what the conversation would be about, his mood dropped to that of worry and concern.

"I... don't really know..." he answered. "I was... kind of hoping... you know... someone else would know..."

"We're trying to figure it out as best as we can," Amelia assured him. "I just need to know the things that happened to him that night so we can understand why he went into a seizure."

Harry shrugged a little. "He got knocked all over the place," he said.

"If you mind, I would like to know the specifics of his getting knocked all over the place," she asked. "You mentioned '_Bella_' before suggesting that he be knocked out so his suffering wouldn't get worse. What did that all mean?"

Harry blinked as he thought back for a moment the events of the night, trying to remember whether or not he actually said that word and what indeed he really meant by it. Then he shrugged. "He just... well..." he began. "He just... mouthed her name... because... we found her screaming and shrieking very loudly moments before... so he knocked her out with a kick so she would... you know... be quiet..."

"So he thought he was experiencing a kind of suffering that was similar to the one you found her in?" Amelia clarified. She watched Harry nod in response. "Did you see either one of them get hit with a spell of jinx that would have possibly been the cause for all this?"

Harry thought for a moment. Then it appeared that, while he managed to come to a conclusion, he was a bit hesitant to say it. After some time, he finally gave out a sigh. "We were all in the Death Chamber," he began to say. "And Sirius was trying to cover me so that I could find my friends and make a run for it. But I got real worried about him. So I see him dueling with his cousin, Bellatrix. It was getting so intense, it was scary. I just... well... reacted when they fired at the same time. Only... when they did so..." He didn't need to finish the sentence for everyone else to figure out what he was trying to say.

"_Priori Incantatem_, eh..." Fudge muttered allowed. "Between them... not that surprising..."

"It was surprising to them," Harry noted. "And rather surprising to me. But... I didn't know that was going to happen when... I reacted." He paused to take a deep breath. "I... thought I could deflect whatever spell Bellatrix fired. Stupid, I know. I just wasn't thinking. Then the whole _Priori Incantatem_ happened. Only... the spell I fired... It hit the center of their connection."

While Amelia tried to keep her attention to Harry, she found herself muttering quietly in discussion with Fudge and Scrimgeour over what she had just heard. _Priori Incantatem _was uncommon enough. The thought of a spell disrupting it was something they didn't remember even consider could possibly happen.

"What happened when your spell hit the center of the _Priori Incantatem_?" Dumbledore asked for her quietly. It was apparent that even the Hogwarts Headmaster had never heard of such an event before. Which, to Amelia, made the situation even scarier.

Harry took a moment to decide what to say next. "It... created shockwaves," he answered. "One for each direction... towards Sirius and Bellatrix. When they reached the wands, it... made a forced that knocked both of them backwards. We don't know where Bellatrix went, but Sirius... slammed back first into the side of the stone archway... and then crashed into the ground."

"Might explain the magic surging through his body..." Scrimgeour whispered quietly. "Who knows how much energy is pumped into a _Priori Incantatem_ to cause that after effect..."

"Still not sure if it truly explains why he went into the seizure, though..." Fudge whispered in response. "For all we know, it could have been something else instead..."

"It's the only thing we can go with at the moment..." Amelia whispered back. "We'll have the Healers run some tests... See if maybe there's some way to get the magic out of his body..."

"And what do you plan to do with him then...?" Fudge questioned.

"What should've been done fourteen years ago, Cornelius," she replied before turning her full attention back to Harry. "I think that about answers my questions. Though it has created a couple of new ones." She paused for a moment, seeing through the boy's green eyes that he himself wanted some answers. Particularly in regards to the condition of his godfather. She felt he deserved them. "Sirius Black has been in a coma since that night, Harry. We don't know if or when he'll come out of it, I'm afraid. He is at St. Mungo's being looked after as we speak."

She watched as Harry quickly became overcome with a mixture of emotions. Relief that his godfather was alive, but fearful that he would not emerge from his unconscious state. After a moment of silent wondering, he looked up at her. "Do you think my spell disrupting the _Priori Incantatem_ did something to him?" he asked.

Amelia took a deep breath. "I'm not sure," she replied. "But I intend to find out. And when we do, I'll be sure to let you know as soon as possible." She then turned her attention to Dumbledore. "Thank you for taking us to him, Albus."

"Glad to know there are those in the Ministry caring enough as you are, Amelia," Dumbledore responded with a nod.

"Just doing my job, Albus," Amelia said with a smile. "You know that as well as any one. Good day." She bowed her head slightly to them and then to the Dursleys before turning and exiting the house. The other Ministry officials and Aurors trailed behind her as they passed through the front door swiftly.

"And what exactly should've been done fourteen years ago, Minister?" Fudge asked, though she was sure he knew the answer. Whether he liked it or not.

"The very thing Bartemius was supposed to do with all the others he immediately sent to prison instead, Cornelius," Amelia answered as they continued to walk away from the Dursley residence. "Stand Sirius Black before the Wizengamot on criminal charges."

"You still truly believe he was not responsible for all those murders?" Fudge asked in disbelief. "Minister, I was there on the scene after all was said and done, remember? He was laughing like a maniac, as if proud of what he had done."

"Cornelius, we both know that if Sirius Black was in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then he sure as hell would not have fired upon him as we were arriving in the Atrium that night," Amelia noted. "Not to mention he would have had the Dark Mark somewhere on his body, which he clearly does not have. And he would not being trying to protect Harry Potter, the very person we both know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is trying to kill?"

"B-But it just doesn't make any sense," Fudge complained. "There were witnesses who said that Peter Pettigrew stated that it was Sirius who sold the Potters out to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Not to mention that all that remained of Pettigrew himself was nothing more than a severed finger."

"Which is exactly why Sirius may have been innocent this whole time," Amelia responded.

"What do you mean, ma'am?" Scrimgeour asked curiously, deciding to interject himself into the conversation.

"We know for certain that there were twelve Muggles killed in that explosion Sirius supposedly created, right?" she said.

"Correct," Scrimgeour replied.

"And how do we know that?" Amelia asked further.

"Because their chared remains were lying right there before us, Minister," Fudge answered with a groan. "What is the point?"

"If all we found of Peter Pettigrew was a severed finger, how do we know he's dead in the first place?" Amelia questioned. She stopped and turned to see the others come to a halt themselves. She watched as even Fudge had to admit that there was something wrong with that picture. "Any spell that created an explosion that left the kind of damage it did could not have possibly disintegrated someone only to leave behind a finger."

"Are you suggesting... Sirius Black was _framed_... by _Pettigrew_...?" Scrimgeour hesitantly asked.

"There's another more disturbing question that comes to mind," Fudge said. "Are you suggesting that, if Sirius Black is innocent... then it was _Peter Pettigrew_ who _betrayed _the Potters to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?"

"I'm afraid that is exactly what I am suggesting, Cornelius," Amelia answered. "Meaning we had awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class to someone who clearly did not deserve such honorary recognition."

"All of this, of course, is assuming Sirius Black truly is innocent," Scrimgeour noted.

"Which is why we should have had that trial fourteen years ago," Amelia responded. "Because if my suspicions are correct and Sirius Black turns out to be innocent... that this one royal screw up had set about in motion a chain of events that resulted in where we are now... we're going to have a hard time making any one, even ourselves, believe that the Ministry of Magic is capable of combating Voldemort."

--

Harry Potter sat up against the head of his bed, staring endlessly at the two-way mirror in his hand. He had only used it once before, back when he discovered it wrapped in his trunk as he was preparing to leave Hogwarts less than a month ago. The impossible belief that his godfather, Sirius Black, would answer back to tell him that everything was alright. He didn't appear. At the time, Sirius' condition was so unsure that it made Harry fear the worst.

Just earlier in the day, when he was at Number Four, Privet Drive, he was informed by Amelia Susan Bones, the newly appointed Minister of Magic, that his godfather was alive. Only in a coma. And it was uncertain if he would ever come out of it. While there was a minor sense of relief, knowing that Sirius was not dead, his being in a vegetative state did not make him feel that much better about the whole situation. It was like he was mostly dead. Making Harry feel worse about it was that thought that of being responsible simply because he carelessly disrupted the _Priori Incantatem_.

So here he was, at the Burrow, home of the Weasley family. Having arrived roughly an hour ago after he and Albus Dumbledore had made a visit to a man named Horace Slughorn so as to convince him to reclaim his post as Potions Professor of Hogwarts. Harry was quite sure he didn't so much talk Professor Slughorn into returning to Hogwarts as the old man did so in exchange for Harry joining the Slug Club. Well, his mother was part of the group so he didn't sense there would be anything too troubling about that. It didn't even sound like that big of a deal to him.

The thought of trying the two-way mirror again, on the other hand, was. It wasn't so much that he wasn't trusting the new Minister, he just continued to generate the feeling that perhaps maybe through some hope or miracle that Sirius managed to awaken from his coma and was somewhere out there waiting for him to call. He felt so sure that this was the case. Only Harry didn't know if his imagination had overtaken his sense of reality. As a matter of fact, he found himself pausing a lot every time he did something to ensure he did so for real and it wasn't his imagination messing with him. Having been possessed, even for a short time, by Voldemort clearly left him feeling even more paranoid than ever before.

He needed to hear his godfather's voice. He needed to hear it so badly, he was so close to giving the two-way mirror another shot. Sirius was one of the few people who could bring him a sense of calm in times of emotional and mental uncertainty. He seemed to always provide the kind of guidance that helped him out for the better. Some, he had to admit, may not sound like the best form of advice in the world, but his godfather certainly seemed more understanding of his plight.

After a moment's thought, Harry finally decided to put the two-way mirror down with a sigh. He felt so helpless he couldn't even bring himself to look at the mirror any more. He gently placed it back into the trunk when Hedwig returned.

The snowy owl perched onto the nightstand next to him with some letters in her... his beak. Harry still had trouble remembering this was not the original Hedwig, who turned out to be a beautiful human woman over the course of the past year and was now named Helena Willows. This male owl was used as a replacement since Alastor Moody did not wish to turn Helena back into an owl. For a second, Harry did wonder what Helena was doing since Sirius was currently in a coma at St. Mungo's. The thought passed when he looked at the handwriting on the first visible envelope in Hedwig's beak.

Cho Chang's handwriting.

Very swiftly, he snatched the envelope out from the owl's possession. He unconsciously stroked the bird while retaining his attention on the envelope in his hand. Then he dropped the others and ripped it open so as to read immediately her message. After all, she was one of the other few who could ease him when he needed it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your birthday is July 31, correct? Mine is August 1. I was thinking that perhaps, if you are willing, we could celebrate our birthdays together. My parents and I have been talking about putting together a picnic on your birthday at Gruinard Bay, one of our favorite beaches to visit. They would very much like to meet you, as I am sure you would like to meet them. You are welcome to invite the Weasleys and a few other friends if you wish. We are trying to see if Uncle Liam would be available to join us. Please reply to me with your answer as soon as possible._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Cho_

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He was feeling warmth all over his body. His green eyes shot wide open with surprise and delight. Just about ever single stereotypical emotional reaction he could think similar to the one he was feeling was on display. To spend his birthday with Cho. Rather, spending both their birthdays together.

He was about to leap out of bed just so he could get his answer into Hedwig's beak and send him off. Only sleep was getting the better of him. Besides, he needed to speak with the Weasleys about whether or not they wanted to come along. The impression he got from reading the letter was that Cho wouldn't mind. In fact, she was practically inviting them to join in. Still, he needed to see if the Weasleys would actually take up the offer in the first place. Not to mention he had a feeling Hermione Granger would also be around and she wouldn't feel too keen on being left out.

With a sigh, Harry laid back onto the bed. He turned off the lamp on the nightstand and closed his green eyes. Mrs. Weasley had given him the room that previously belonged to the twins, Fred and George, who had since left to live on their own some time ago. He couldn't figure whose old bed he was sleeping in. Not to mention he wasn't sure if they had left something behind so that their presence wouldn't entirely be forgotten.

He had a feeling he would wake up to discover something mischievous had happened to him as he slept. The thought made him chuckle, actually. Seconds later, he drifted off to sleep.

--

The nerve pinch in his right wrist came back again. And it subsided as quickly as it began. It was starting to annoy him really as he rubbed his wrist gently with his left hand. It happened at least twice a day now. It was also random, which made it even more annoying. It once happened as he was eating and it caused his reflexes to throw the damned spoon literally across the room. He had a feeling it will one day cause him to smack someone unintentionally.

His eyes immediately darted to the door on the left upon hearing it open. He watched as the nervous looking man coughed before slowly walking toward him. The man's entire body language told him that he was beyond being uncomfortable to have to be in the same room with him. He came to a stop at the desk where he gave a sigh before placing down a small stack of parchment.

"The Minister will be with us very shortly," the man said after another cough. "She was summoned by the department heads for a quick word. It won't be long."

"Tell me the truth," he said in his deep, raspy voice. "You strongly believe this shouldn't have happened. That I should have been thrown back into Azkaban and misplace the key."

The man took a deep breath. "My beliefs are no longer as relevant as they were a month ago," he responded. "And... as much as I hate to admit it... I have come to second-guess some of the things I've done when I was Minister of Magic."

"Those better include your treatment to my godson," he said with a growl.

Before anything else could happen, the door opened once again. He looked up to see the woman. Amelia Susan Bones. The new Minister of Magic. She walked over to the desk and scanned the top piece of parchment laying down on the desk, adjusting her monocle as she did so. She then looked back up at the two of them and nodded to the other man.

"Thank you, Cornelius," she said. "I can take it from here."

Cornelius Oliver Fudge sighed before nodding and making his way back to the door. He sensed the former Minister of Magic seemed quite relieved to be getting out of the room. Rather getting as far away from him. Once his sight of Fudge disappeared behind the door, he turned his attention back to the Minister.

"Never really got a chance to say congratulations to you, ma'am," he said.

"Then allow me this chance to once again offer you my deepest apologies, Sirius," she said in response. "I truly wish there is something the Ministry can do to give back the fourteen years you lost suffering in Azkaban and then in hiding."

"Being found not guilty by the Wizengamot is a start," Sirius Black said as he turned his eyes down to the parchment on the desk. With his right hand, he slowly reached over to grab a quill and then began signing on the line at the bottom. "Followed by my signing this official pardon statement."

"Glad to know these will be of help to you," Amelia said as she began to lean on the edge of the desk. "Remember to sign the parchment registering your status as an Animagus, though. Just because your pardon forgives your being unregistered for years doesn't mean you will keep getting away with it."

"I understand, ma'am," Sirius said as he continued to sign the bottom line on each parchment on the desk. For a split second, he actually expected the number of parchment he needed to sign to be bigger. His wrist was tired by the time he finished signing the last one. Yet he stilled rubbed it after placing the quill back in the ink bottle. This did not go unnoticed by the Minister.

"So what did the Healers say about your condition?" she asked.

Sirius shrugged. "They believe the magic surging through my body will decrease over time," he began to answer. "Problem is that it's a really slow process. So it would be in my best interest to not cast even the simplest of spells lest I want to find myself suffering another seizure. I'd rather not spend another four weeks in a coma."

"I can only imagine," Amelia said with a sigh. She then stood herself straight up and extended a hand out for a shake. "Well, Sirius, July 25 will surely be marked as quite an interesting day. As of right now, you are now truly a free man."

"As much as I would appreciate it, I'd rather there not be a celebration over it," Sirius chuckled as he shook her hand. "In fact, I was hoping you would hold off from getting mentioned in the papers until after my godson's birthday. I think it would be better if he saw for himself I wasn't a wanted man any more than having to read about it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning."

"I'll do what I can to fulfill your request," Amelia said.

"I don't want to make it sound like you guys owe me for the fourteen years I lost," Sirius added with a minor chuckle as he turned and headed for the door on the far end of the room.

"Well, I was considering asking you to join the Aurors," Amelia laughed in return.

"No thanks," Sirius said with a grin. He was liking the new Minister already. He paused as he reached the door and placed his hand on the handle. "But thanks. For setting me free."

"Just doing my job, Sirius," Amelia said with a smile. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Sirius nodded before turning the handle and exiting the Minister's office.

* * *

Lots of time jumping, I know, but I wanted to hit the beach for Chapter Forty, which is the point where I will not traditionally turn into a double-sized chapter. So now I'm finally out of my rewriting the fifth book. Moving into the sixth book will be quite interesting indeed. I do like to take this time to address a point in a review regarding Cho not being involved in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Truth be told, I honestly couldn't envision her being a part of it really. Given that I was already going to be causing all kinds of bodily harm to Sirius, I figured that was more than enough for Harry to worry about. Besides, I had, and still retain, this belief that she needed to not be involved so that when Harry returned to Hogwarts and she was giving him comfort it would create the idea that it cemented her staying by his side no matter how much heartache it would cause her should he go off on ventures in which he might not come back from. If that made any sense. I don't know why, but I tend to try to cram my explanations into one sentence as oppose to breaking it up. Strange habit, I guess. But don't worry, if you guys are afraid I might keep her out of the action. She'll jump in on fights. It will certainly be a given since I've been rewriting the books the way I have. Any way, keep sending in those reviews folks and continue to spread the word. The more the merrier. And I also appreciate those who add my story to their C2 groups. I'm quite fascinated to see the story mingling with other stories that people like.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	40. Chapter 40

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Forty

---

Harry Potter went through the usual motions when waking up. He would sit up, yawn with his arms outstretched on all sides, and then scratch the top of his head. After a few seconds of just staring at the empty space before him, he was get the taste back in his mouth before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing his glasses. Once he had them placed over his green eyes would be when his morning routine came to an end as generally everything that happened afterward tended to be series of randomly selected events. The last few days spent at the Burrow, home of the Weasley family, had produced quite a number of them.

First was the surprise that he and Hermione Granger weren't the only guests about at the Weasley household. He would discover with his green eyes shot wide open that Fleur Delacour was also there. The Beauxbaton champion of the Triwizard Tournament was apparently engaged to marry Bill Weasley after a year of dating, though this didn't sit all that well with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Hermione wasn't as happy seeing her as well. Harry had to admit that he was not expecting Fleur of all people to suddenly appear to deliver his tray of breakfast that first morning since his arrival. He also found that he didn't seem quite as smitten with her as Ron obviously was, though the other girls seemed to think differently.

Next was the appearance of one Nymphadora Tonks. Not so much that she was there, but rather how she was looking. Quite depressed and withdrawn. The Weasleys reckon she was feeling guilty for Sirius Black being in the condition that he was following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Tonks was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and failed to stop her before the fateful showdown took place before Harry's green eyes. Tonks had been seen every now and then for "tea and sympathy" with Mrs. Weasley before heading off on whatever assignment she had either from the Order of the Phoenix or the Aurors. It was very much unlike the girl who Harry had last seen was quite the spunky spitfire.

Then came the arrival of Helena Willows, the beautiful woman who had formally been Harry's snowy owl Hedwig. At first, she was quite overjoyed seeing him again. That changed in a second as she was suddenly complaining to him about how she was feeling neglected by him. No letters or making any sort of attempt to contact her, it was starting to make Harry feel a little guilty. Only she kept going and going, giving Harry little room to even speak. The scene was kind of funny for the rest of the Weasleys to watch, picturing in their minds seeing an owl explode in a whiny manner at their master.

Things got heated when Fleur entered the picture. Since she was not familiar with the whole situation regarding who Helena was, she took it as some strange woman speaking to the boy who saved her little sister roughly two years ago the way she was. Almost immediately, Fleur and Helena got into a yelling match over Helena's behavior that had to be broken up quickly by Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. Overtime, things calmed down enough for the two to actually start acting civil toward one another. Though Helena had started to make it a point to remain by Harry's side as much as she could. He went along with it, deciding that it would at least make her feel better, and quite happy, to virtually hover about him all day.

Sometimes, the normal morning routine would be disrupted even before it began. It was rare, but these events were generally the most momentous. Either good or bad, it surely left an impression on him for quite a while. Like the Friday morning before his birthday. He felt a sudden, yet gentle thump on his shoulders. He looked up to see a blurry figure literally on top of him, at the very least their upper body was over his. Given that he was without his glasses, and that it was apparently still rather dark outside, he couldn't even make out any guess as to who it was that was waking him.

"Good morning, Harry," whispered quietly in a sweet, singing voice. Harry immediately recognized it as belonging to Helena. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head. There's a surprise waiting for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Harry grumbled in a whisper of his own as he tried to wiggle his arm from under Helena's body so he could grab his glasses from the nightstand.

"The kind of surprise you need to see yourself," she whispered in a rather perky expression. "Come on, Harry. Time to get up."

Harry had just barely been able to get his glasses on when he was suddenly pulled out of bed and then out of the room. He stumbled about before managing to move his feet on his own as Helena dragged him down the stairs and toward the kitchen. It was here that Helena finally released her grip on Harry's wrist and swiftly entered the kitchen by herself while Harry looked to properly balance himself so he could stand straight up.

After finally getting a chance to adjust his green eyes by rubbing them, Harry looked in to see Helena apparently cooking. At the same time, though, she was looking to her left, away from Harry. "So it looks ready now?" she asked apparently the person she was looking at. For a second, Harry thought she was speaking to Mrs. Weasley and that the surprise would be his breakfast.

Then he heard the voice who replied.

"Just about," it said. "Give it another minute and then slide it onto the plate."

The voice was deep and raspy.

Harry immediately dashed into the kitchen, wanting to see for sure it was who he wanted it to be. Sure enough, he saw him leaning against the outside door with both hands in his coat pocket. A pleasant smile on his face, which had to be a rarity. Also another reason why Harry had to rub his green eyes again to make sure he wasn't dreaming or that imagination had truly overtaken his sense of reality.

The figured looked over to him and chuckled.

"You look like James did when I had set off a whoopie cushion underneath his face the morning of his fourteenth birthday," said Sirius Black. "Just without the green eyes, obviously."

In a flash, Harry raced across the kitchen and nearly tackled his godfather in an embrace. Sirius chuckled some more as he took his right hand out of his pocket to pat his godson on the back heartily. Harry was quite choked up with emotion that it had rendered him speechless for a moment.

"Good to see you too, kid," Sirius said. "Just keep quiet so we don't wake the others. I'll explain everything once we get breakfast started." Sirius then looked over to Helena. "You alright over there, Helena."

"Almost done, Sirius," Helena said in a singing voice. Harry managed to look over his shoulder from his embrace to see Helena putting the finishing touches to covering up the food she had apparently cooked into a basket.

"As much as I enjoy Molly's cooking, I'd rather spend my first meal as a free man alone with you and Helena," Sirius said after Harry released his hug. "Which is why we're heading out into the field for a little picnic at four in the morning."

"Perfectly reasonable enough for me," Harry said breathlessly.

"Figured you would," Sirius chuckled as he patted his godson on the shoulder. "Now let's slip out of here quickly before Molly wakes up and catches us leaving."

Once they had gathered everything they needed and turned off all the lights and stoves, the three of them slipped out the back door quickly and quietly. Harry could have cared less that he was still in his pajamas as he walked along with his godfather and Helena. Sirius was not only out of his coma, but also a free man. He could now go about doing things with his godfather without the fear of Sirius being cashed after by Aurors.

If Harry had to guess, the distance between where they finally stopped to have breakfast as the Burrow was roughly the entire length of two Quidditch fields. Sirius obviously meant it when he wanted to spend his first meal alone in peace with his godson and Helena without the others joining in. Mrs. Weasley would still probably make some effort to look for them, but Sirius was content enough with the spot they were at as he helped Helena lay down the blanket before emptying the basket of the food. There was a peaceful silence between them as they ate for a while until Harry finally decided to speak.

And thus the questions he wanted to ask began to unfurl.

"So, when did you get here?" he asked before taking another bite of his eggs.

"About thirty minutes before Helena woke you up," Sirius replied. "Don't know how, but she pretty much knew I was coming the second I crept through the door." He looked over to meet Helena's smiling face.

"Wasn't there someone supposed to be watching out for unwanted guests?" Harry asked curiously. "Mrs. Weasley and Tonks practically had their wands in hand when I arrived last week."

"There was," Sirius answered, taking a bite of his sausage. "Kingsley recognized me, though, right off the bat and let me in. He's keeping an eye on us as well, just as long as he's far enough away that he's not a bother."

"When did you become a free man?" Harry continued.

"Yesterday," Sirius replied. "Around six in the evening, I think. I wasn't so much paying attention to the time as I was wanting to just get the hell out of the building and into some fresh air. Or about as fresh as the city can offer."

"Wait a minute," Harry said. "If you got out last night, why did it take you til this morning to get here?"

Sirius paused for a moment, obviously looking to come up with the rights words to say. He took a deep breath before he answered. "The Minister mentioned she paid you a visit before I woke up from my coma," he said. "How much about my condition did she manage to tell you?"

Harry shrugged. "Just that you were in a coma and she wasn't sure if you were ever going to... wake up from it," he replied. "She seemed to think that my disrupting the _Priori Incantatem_ might have had something to do with you suffering that seizure."

Sirius nodded. "The Healers seem to think so, too," he said. "In fact, they feel it's part of the reason I have this rather unusual condition. The belief is that those shockwaves that resulted from the _Priori Incantatem_ being disrupted did more than just knock me and Bella slamming into whatever happened to be in the way. They say I have an abundance of magic surging through me. When I'm doing normal things, it does nothing. But when I cast even the simplest of spells, it's like the magic in me starts to overload. Thus Bella and I went into those seizures that night in the Atrium."

"Magic surging through your body is not normal?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nope," Sirius answered. "It's not supposed to be in our bodies, lest its some kind of jinx, curse or spell being cast upon you. Fortunately, this magic in me doesn't linger forever. Eventually, they'll disappear or evaporate or whatever term those Healers call it. Only problem is that they're going away very slowly. So slow that if I want to keep from going back into a coma, I'm going to have to refrain from using magic. In other words, I'll be pretty useless in a fight for a while."

Harry's mood began to dip a little. "So you can't use magic to even do the smallest of tasks?" he asked.

"Not without suffering another seizure immediately after," Sirius replied, shaking his head. "Not for the time being. So in order for me to get here, I had to use means that didn't require me to use magic. Like taking that damned Knight Bus. They dropped me off at Ottery St. Catchpole and I hiked from there. That part I didn't mind. Been needing to get my legs moving properly after being out cold for four weeks."

Quite suddenly, Sirius looked as though he was trying hard not to flinch as his seemed to have instinctively threw his right hand up in the air. He slowly brought it down while clenching his fist rapidly. Though Sirius didn't even turn his eyes to glance at him, Harry believed his godfather knew quite well this scene did not go unnoticed as he used his left hand to gently rub his right wrist.

"Nerve pinch," Sirius said. "A side effect of the whole thing, I guess. Happens every now and then. Doesn't hurt that much, really, but it's annoying as hell sometimes."

This did little to lighten Harry's mood. He had a hard time looking at his godfather and forming a smile at the same time, instead dipping his head low as he worked on finishing his breakfast. He managed to bring his green eyes up to look at Helena, who in return was looking at him with a sense of worry. Obviously, Sirius was seeing Harry descent into his depressed mood as well.

"Hey," Sirius said, reaching his arm over and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, grabbing his godson's attention. "Stop thinking about the negatives. It does nothing to help you get over whatever it is you need to get over and move on. Switch it around and think about the positives. I'm alive, Harry. Just because I can't use magic doesn't mean I'm dead, alright? And I'm a free man to boot. Believe me, I'll take having to go for so long without using magic and be free than being able to use it while spending another year in hiding."

Harry knew that his godfather was doing what he could to lift his spirits. Some of what he was saying were more positive than the rather gloomy thoughts he was previously having about Sirius' situation. He was alive. He could have been killed in the Department of Mysteries. Merlin knew how well Harry would've tried to go through the rest of his days had that happened. And Sirius was, as he said, a free man. No longer hunted after as a fugitive on the run, or recognized as a dangerous murderer. People would probably give him the occasional stare, sure, but Sirius did not have to worry about Aurors coming to arrest him any more. This was something better to think about than his not being able to use magic for the time being.

"Now, while we're on the subject of positives," Sirius said as he leaned back in his sitting position. "You're doing a lot better with your cooking, Helena."

"Really?" Helena glowed upon hearing Sirius compliment her. Harry tried to hide his chuckle behind another bite of his breakfast. "You like my cooking this time?"

"Yep," Sirius nodded. "I think with some more practice, you'll definitely cook better than me. Merlin knows I sure as hell am not going to get any better at cooking above the food just merely good enough to eat."

"Do I even want to ask about the previous times?" Harry asked aloud.

"Let's just say Helena now knows that hash browns are not supposed to look black," Sirius answered with a chuckle. Harry noticed that in spite of them talking about how bad her cooking was previously, Helena was giggling along rather merrily.

Watching all this brought a sense of warmth to Harry, sitting back and taking in the entire scene before him. For a brief moment, he felt as though he was truly part of a family. The father figure in his godfather. A sort of mother figure in the woman who was formally his pet snowy owl. While no couple could ever replace his real father and mother as his true parents, there was a sense of enjoyment in having Sirius and Helena fill the void of being parental figures in an emotional way. Something he had been missing for the past fourteen years.

The sun was three quarters above the horizon when breakfast was finished and they made their way back to the Burrow. Helena was humming a song aloud, making attempts at dancing motions here and there. Sirius held both hands up against the back of his head with a wicked grin on his face, a sort of comfort feeling further cementing his being a free man. Harry just smiled along, carrying his share of the picnic remnants as he walked between them. A nice little moment of peace settling upon them before they heard the inevitable angry screams of one Mrs. Molly Weasley.

"_Sirius Black_!" they heard her cry as their view of her standing in the doorway of her home became more visible and clear. "What on Earth could possibly possess you to take Harry out into the open like that? Did it not occur to you that bad things could have happened out there?"

"What, I'm not allowed to spend some alone time with my godson?" Sirius answered back, obviously being utterly nonchalant about the words coming out of Mrs. Weasley's mouth. "Besides, Kingsley was keeping an eye on us the whole time."

"You know he can't stay out here forever because of his new post in protecting the Muggle Prime Minister!" Mrs. Weasley retorted, their vision of her getting clearer and clearer as well as the volume of her voice decreasing just a tiny bit as they got closer to her and the house. "I swear, if you were one of my children you would've been grounded for the rest of summer."

"Then thank Merlin I'm not," Sirius muttered quietly so that only Harry and Helena could hear him. They tried to hide their respective chuckling and giggling as quietly as possible.

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Thank Merlin nothing happened," Sirius replied aloud to her. This only made Harry and Helena chuckle and giggle aloud, which in turn caused Mrs. Weasley to roll her eyes and sigh with dissatisfaction.

"Well, if that's the way the three of your are going to act around here," she said sternly. "Perhaps, now that you've had your fill of breakfast, you wouldn't mind cleaning the rest of the dishes while the rest of us have something to eat."

"At least it's not my dishes I'm cleaning," Sirius shrugged. "Finally, I don't have to look at and clean the same damned ugly plate with that stupid family crest like I've been doing for roughly the past year. Feels good being a free man."

"I wouldn't exactly say you're a free man if you plan on crashing here to spend the summer with Harry," Mrs. Weasley noted. It was said in the tone that suggested she wasn't going to let Sirius' stay be too pleasant from being stuck in his home.

"Oh, come now, Molly," Sirius said with a hint of flattery in his tone. "You know I'd take listening to you than hearing the screams of my mother's portrait any day of the week." By this point, Harry and Helena were just laughing hysterically at the responses Sirius was making to Mrs. Weasley.

And it wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning.

---

Amelia Susan Bones, newly appointed Minister of Magic, was writing on a piece of parchment when a pair of knocks was heard on his office door. "Come in," she called without looking up from her writing until she heard the door open and close. With a quick glance, she caught the sight of Percival Ignatius Weasley, Junior Undersecretary to the Minister. "Ah, Percy. Have a seat."

"Thank you, ma'am," Percy said rather sheepishly. He took in the appearance of the office before slowly making his way to sit before her desk. Amelia took note of this and smiled as her attention returned to the document in front of her.

"I have little use for wanting to decorate my office regardless of position, I'm sure you are well aware of that," she said. After putting the finishing touches to the last sentence she was on, she placed the quill back in the ink bottle and folded her hands together upon her desk as she looked straight at the boy sitting before her. "But that's not why you have been wanting to speak with me, is it not?"

"N-No, ma'am," Percy replied after a cough. "Not at all. Rather, it's, um... It's about my, um..." He was trying to find the right words to say to her, although it was quite obvious to her what it was he wanted to speak to her about.

"You are wondering how it is that you are still my Junior Undersecretary and not Senior Undersecretary the second Dolores Umbridge was sent to prison for the crimes she committed over the past year, am I right?" she stated. She watched as Percy showed a little sign of pink and stumbled in an attempt to say something before settling on just nodding in reply. "It's quite simple, really. You are too ambitious."

Percy clearly was not expecting to hear such an answer said to him. "I... I beg your pardon, ma'am...?" he managed to ask.

"Percy, it's very clear to everyone who even so much as glances at your direction that you wish to some day sit in my position," Amelia began to explain. "Your high academic marks is only rivaled by your wanting to leave such a good impression with those in higher positions that it would eventually lead them into recommending or appointing you to positions that got you closer to being in their level of authority. All the more reason why Cornelius made you Junior Undersecretary in the first place. You so badly wanted to look good to him that you did little to question the decisions he wanted to make while in this office. Making you a perfect puppet for him to use to his advantage."

She could tell that he was having a hard time believing, let alone accept, what she was telling him. The last statement nearly caused him to speak out in argument, only to quickly close his mouth and take whatever verbal assault he assumed she would continue to lay down upon him. Instead, she sighed and removed her monocle to rub the bridge of her nose.

"You are so determined to achieve your goals as quickly as possible that it would damage your pride if you admit to yourself that you are coming off as nothing more than, if I may say so, a butt-kisser," she added. "The kind of person that, quite frankly, I have no need for under the present circumstances. Not to mention someone I do not need as my Senior Undersecretary, in charge of a great number of responsibilities that requires them to act upon my behalf while a war is going on."

Percy looked even more flustered than before as she explained all this to him. Adding the fact that he was still a relatively young man, it really made harder for him to take all this with any sort of stride. "I assume..." he quietly began to say in response. "I assume that... you would rather... demote me...?"

"What I'm trying to say, Percy, is that you are not the right person to be my Senior Undersecretary at this time," Amelia answered. "And by law, you haven't really done anything to warrant demoting you to a position I would rather prefer you to be. So instead, you will retain your present post as Junior Undersecretary. However, if you truly want to impress me, I suggest you let go of all your ambitions and concentrate on the necessary work at hand. No more butt-kissing, understand?"

Percy swallowed pretty hard and slowly began to nod his head. "I think so, ma'am..." he said.

Amelia sighed once again before she said something she really didn't want to say to him. "You're not going to like what I'm about to say, Percy," she began. "The way you had been presenting and carrying yourself... your desire in achieving your goals any way possible... remind me very much of how Dolores Umbridge was when she first started at the Ministry." Sure enough, she watched as Percy widened his eyes in shock at the statement to made. "We started roughly at the same time, though she was a couple years before me. She moved up the ranks very fast because that was her goal. By her fifth year she was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Now look where she is."

It saddened her to watch as Percy was on the verge of getting out of his seat, shocked at being compared to a woman who was now in prison for causing harm to children. Clearly the farthest thing from what he was expecting to hear the second he walked through the door wondering why he wasn't being promoted.

"I have no doubt you are a good person, Percy," Amelia said. "I also believe that you do not wish to mean to harm to others. And there's nothing wrong in wanting to achieve your goals. But you have to realize that life is not without sacrifices. I do not wish for you to sacrifice your humanity just so you can sit in my chair."

Percy nodded for a moment before finally speaking. "I think I get it now, ma'am," he said.

"I hope so," she said before giving out a sigh and returning to the document before her. "Now then, if you'll excuse me. There is work to be done. You may go."

Managed to watch with glances as he nodded, got up from his chair, and headed for the door. He paused before turning the knob and then brought his attention back to her. "If you don't mind me asking, ma'am," he said. "Who did you appoint?"

"Jessica Lockstep," Amelia replied. "Been with the Department of International Magical Cooperation for twelve years."

"I think I remember her," Percy noted as he tried to remember the name in his head. "Ran the International Magical Trading Standards Body office the last few years."

"She's a good woman," Amelia said. "Able to get the job done in an orderly and professional manner."

"I see," Percy said with a nod. "Well... Good day, ma'am." After that, he turned the knob and exited the office.

Amelia took a moment herself to pause and sigh. That conversation took a good deal out of her. Knowing full well that in order to get him in the right mindset and attitude, she needed to harm his feelings a bit. At the same time, though, it was necessary to flush out whatever influences Cornelius and even Dolores might have embedded upon him the past year. When the moment passed, she returned to the document.

The conversation did bring her to another thought that came to mind. Becoming Minister of Magic was the farthest thing to a goal she had set for herself growing up. Strangely enough, she wanted to be a musician.

---

Sirius Black would have been perfectly content with sleeping on the couch. He used to do that a lot whenever he needed to crash as James and Lily Potter's place on occasion. Molly Weasley wasn't quite as willing as they were. She was vehemently against the idea, instead demanding that he take the other bed in what was previously Fred and George's room. He figured she thought his ragged appearance would somehow cause the couch to become nothing less than a dirty mess. She seemed nervous enough everytime he sat on it.

Not even wanting to engage in a useless argument, he went ahead and roomed with his godson, Harry Potter. He would rather leave Harry to his privacy, but Molly was obviously being insistent in not having him even touch the couch when she wasn't in the same room. He didn't realize just how nervous he felt having to share the same room with Harry. As much as he made it a point to uphold his duty in acting as a parental figure being his godfather, he also knew that his godson was at the age in which privacy was highly coveted. Sirius did not want to come off as though he would be intruding.

Sirius tried to keep his attention focused on the ceiling as he laid down on the bed. Last time he glanced over, he noted Harry was sitting up against the headboard of his bed reading something. Probably a letter, as far as Sirius could tell. And his godson looked as though he was smiling as he was reading. Could be the mystery girl Sirius promised not to budge Harry about. It made him grin knowing Harry was seeing a girl. He was probably having better luck with her than James did with Lily. Sirius doubt he could imagine Harry lovingly call out to a girl while being dragged away by a friend so that he wouldn't make himself out into an even greater fool with each passing minute.

The train of thought about romances started to bring him to Helena Willows. The woman who literally a year ago was Harry's snowy owl Hedwig. The woman he had to admit he had truly fallen flat on his face over. She was beautiful and she had a personality that caused him to melt. He imagined he had some sort of luck going as she was wanting to be around him. He could also tell that she was experiencing the same kind of feelings in return. Most especially the night he went off to rescue Harry at the Department of Mysteries. She was quite frightened at the thought she would not see him again, something she had never felt before and was sure he didn't want to see her feel agin. All the more reason he just gave in to the tight, gentle embrace she gave him when he walked into the Burrow very early in the morning.

"Hey, Sirius," he heard Harry call out, snapping him out back to reality. He looked over to see that Harry was relatively in the same position as he had saw him last, only he had his head turned to him.

"Yeah?" Sirius responded.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Fire away," Sirius replied.

He watched as his godson took a deep breath, his green eyes darted to the letter he was holding in his hand before turning his full attention to his godfather. "The Weasleys are still unsure if they want to go," he began to say. "After this morning, they probably don't want to venture away from the Burrow all that much. But I really would like to go. Up north. On my birthday."

"What's up north?" Sirius asked.

"Gruinard Bay," Harry answered. "A beach in Scotland. I want to go there because... my girlfriend invited me up there. Her birthday is the day after mine and she would like for us to celebrate together. And I was wondering... now that you're a free man... Do you think you and Helena could take me if the Weasleys don't?"

Sirius chuckled. Totally different from how James and Lily eventually got together. "You don't need to ask, Harry," he began to reply. "We coming even if the Weasleys do manage to ease up and take you. Merlin knows Ron and Hermione would at least like to tag along as well."

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile. He began to look back at the letter in his hand when appeared to pause for a moment and then returned his attention to his godfather. "You know, you still haven't asked me about her."

"It's like I said, Harry," Sirius replied, his eyes turning back to the ceiling above. "It wasn't my business to dwell on yours. You're entitled to as much privacy as you want."

There was a moment of silence as Sirius looked to prepare to go to sleep. Then he heard his godson speak. "The first time I really laid eyes on her was third year," Harry began to say. "She's actually a year ahead of me, but I don't mind. We were on opposing Quidditch teams. Both of us were Seekers. I was Gryffindor, she was Ravenclaw. I won only because everyone was distracted by Malfoy and his goonies attempting to scare me by dressing up like a Dementor, only they didn't know Remus taught me how to conjure a Patronus. Yet after the match... I couldn't stop looking at her. She had this smile that... It took my breath away, really. Just the way she was... even though I barely knew her at all..."

Slowly, Sirius turned his head to look at his godson. Harry was now placing his attention on the letter in his hand, though he was still speaking out to his godfather. He could tell his godson was very much in that same trance James was when he was in a pensive state over Lily.

"The next year, during the Triwizard Tournament..." Harry continued. "They had that Yule Ball. I was scared to death knowing that I had to have a date. Requirement of a champion, I was told. Then my mind crossed to that thought. To ask her to the ball. At least twice Ron and Hermione mentioned how pale I turned everytime I managed to look in her direction. I was afraid to even think about going up to her and asking her out. Took a chance meeting in the Owlery. Just the two of us alone. She was about to leave, so I finally managed the guts to ask her. And she said yes."

Extremely different from James and Lily.

"We took are time, you know," Harry added. "Started off as friends. She managed to help me study for my O.W.L.'s, which I did very well on as a matter of fact. It took until last year for us to... well..."

"Take your relationship to the next step," Sirius noted.

"Yeah," Harry responded breathlessly. Sirius watched as his godson then began to hug the letter in his hands. "She's the most wonderful girl I've ever met, Sirius. Brilliant, beautiful, kind, caring, athletic. So many things about her I could go on about. And then there's... there's that thing about her... like an aura, I guess... I can't explain it, but... I know others don't see her the same way as I do... just as they don't see me the same way as she does..."

This was the kind of Harry Sirius enjoyed seeing. Someone who was not in any sort of state that made him appear gloomy or experiencing sorrow. Instead, his godson was literally glowing with light. Expressing the kind of joy and happiness Sirius felt Harry should be displaying for the rest of his life. He turned his attention back to the ceiling and closed his eyes, a smile forming on his face. For whatever reason, being alive and being a free man seemed secondary to knowing that Harry found some sort of happiness in this crazy time and equally crazy world.

"This lucky girl have a name?" Sirius dared to ask. He was drifting to sleep, but managed to keep himself awake long enough for him to hear his godson answer.

"Cho Chang," Harry replied in a whisper.

---

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, watched as Severus Snape, Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House, paced about in front of the fireplace in his office. It was a pace that obviously displayed the man's emotional feelings at the present moment. Nervousness, frustration, and a little bit of anger. Dumbledore sat in a relaxed state at his chair while retaining his attention on the other man.

"I don't like it, Dumbledore," Snape finally managed to say aloud. "I just don't like it one bit."

"I wouldn't have expected you to feel otherwise, Severus," Dumbledore responded. "The history you have with him is so well documented one could easily write a book about it."

"What's to keep him from killing me the second we tell him?" Snape asked.

"I will make sure he doesn't do you any harm, you know that," Dumbledore answered.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean he'll likely try something when you're not around," Snape noted.

"Severus, the alternative will end up being much worse and highly detrimental to our only shot at making this whole plan of ours work," Dumbledore tried to explain. "If we don't tell him, he will kill you the second he gets the chance. The chain reaction that would result should he finish you off early would not be in Harry's favor."

"Suppose we do tell him and he does go along with our plan," Snape responded. "The second he learns about all this, he's going to tell Harry. And we both know that Harry can't be in knowledge of what's going on before the end of the term. It runs the risk of Voldemort finding out by using Legilimency on the boy again."

"I will ensure that he does not tell Harry until a time when he is free to do so," Dumbledore said. "He knows quite well that, in a time of war, some vital information cannot be shared to too many people in fear that the enemy would come to discover it. He will know that what we tell him is so secret that he must do what he can to keep it from being leaked out. Even if it means doing something he does not want to do, being that he cannot tell Harry about it."

Snape stopped pacing, coming to a stand still as he brought one hand up to rub his eyes. "I still think it's far too risky, Dumbledore," he uttered. "Even if the alternative sounds as though it would end up being far worse, trusting this information to him is hardly any better."

"It is one of many risks we have very little choice but to take, Severus," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "My mistakes have cumulated into a dire situation requiring us to act under very little time. Our options in combating Voldemort are getting fewer and fewer with each moment that passes without us doing anything. So this plan must operate with very little room for error, that if it requires informing him about it than so be it."

The Headmaster watched as Snape scratched the top of his head while taking in the words that had just been said. The Potions Professor remained frozen for a moment before slowly restarting his pace in front of the fireplace. "I guess that will have to satisfy one of my concerns with him being involved in all this," he begrudgingly said. "The other is why you're having him brought in to teach this class you want to have this year."

"Think of it as a way to mentally and emotionally prepare the students for what's to come," Dumbledore answered. "To give them that strength that actual physicality or magic cannot. Besides, he is the only person who could possibly teach the class the way I feel should be taught."

Snape sighed and shook his head. "At least he's not taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts," he muttered.

"No, Severus, he will not be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore said. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "Besides, I highly doubt Sirius Black would be capable of running that class in his present condition."

---

Harry Potter took a deep breath before stepping aboard the Knight Bus. This was the third time he was riding in it and yet it still made him nervous having to travel by it at all. Part of it had to do with the way it was driven. Harry always felt that someone should consider getting Ernie Prang a new pair of glasses. Either that or actually teach him how to drive in a straight line, as Harry cannot recall a moment when riding the Knight Bus where it wasn't always swerving. Even when squeezing through tight spaces, it managed to not do so in a straight and narrow direction. Another thing that bothered Harry was the damned shrunken head on the rear-view mirror that apparently refused to shut up.

"Welcome back to tha Knight Bus, mon," the thing spoke in its apparent Caribbean accent as Harry boarded. "It's ben a long time, has it not?" As far as Harry was concerned, it wasn't long enough.

"I, uh... didn't th-think we'd be... you know... see-seeing you a-again so soon... M-Mr. B-Black..." he heard the nervous stumbling voice of Knight Bus conductor Stan Shunpike say from behind. Harry looked over his shoulder to watch as Stan struggled to both bring the rather heavy suitcase onto the bus as well as attempt miserably at not looking at Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Though Stan obviously didn't know that or would ever know it.

"Yeah, well, you know the drill," said the deep, raspy voice of Sirius as he stepped onto the bus. He moved about in quite a groggy manner while trying to look as though he was guiding Helena Willows, the woman who was formally Harry's snowy owl Hedwig, before immediately sitting with a thump on the nearest empty bed. "Let me sleep in peace until we get there and the whole trip will be more comfortable for everyone."

"And don't forget," said another figure, swooping up into Stan's face in such a manner that nearly caused the conductor to scream. "Blurt out our friend's name like last time and we'll curse you into oblivion." The only ones who knew the figure was a rather expertly disguised Nymphadora Tonks were the other passengers climbing aboard the Knight Bus.

"Right," Stan managed to utter with a nervous smile. "Got it. No saying Ha... Your friend's name out loud. No problem." Stan stepped away backwards, running into virtually everything that was in his path before reaching the front end of the bus. He slowly crept his way to the corner he would usually sit in, counting the heads about to make sure everyone was on board before bringing a shaky arm up to knock on dividing window. "U-Ullapool, Ernie."

"Yeah, Ernie," said the shrunken head. "Make it snappy to Ullapool."

Harry immediately leaped onto the empty bed next to the on Sirius was in as he could hear the old man pull all the necessary handles before finally stepping on the gas peddle. Harry had just dropped himself into a lying position on the bed before the force of the bus going full speed sent everything that wasn't grounded or strapped flying back as far as they could go. He heard Helena let out a minor scream followed by a giggle as she held on tight to Sirius' arm so that she wouldn't fly into the wall of the bus. Harry then watched as Sirius slowly crawl as much of his body underneath the sheets of the bed.

"If you're going to stay awake, Helena, you're going to have to find someone who is willing to be as awake as you," he heard his godfather grumble. "I try not to be awake while this damned thing is moving. It'll be a couple hours before we get to Ullapool and I plan on sleeping until we get there."

"Okay," Helena said. She seemed oddly cheerful as she said that before watching Sirius descend into his sleep. Helena then looked around, see if any one else traveling with them would be as awake as she was. It didn't seem to be the case. Tonks was in the middle of being on duty, so hanging around her would be off limits. The Weasleys apparently were following Sirius' cue and heading straight to be on the second deck of the bus. So was Hermione Granger.

Harry thought for a moment if he should sleep or not, especially since it was mentioned that the trip to the nearest city to Gruinard Bay was going to be a long one. But then he figured he would try to keep Helena company for as long as possible. Though he clearly didn't know what he could possible do to kill the time on the Knight Bus at five in the morning.

"So, um, Helena..." he quietly said as he sat up against the bed's metal headboard.

He watched as Helena rather instantly turned to him upon his calling her name and then leaped over the sleeping mass form that was Sirius Black and knelt on the edge of the bed Harry was in. She leaned quite close to him that Harry tried to inch back as much as the headboard would allow, nearly causing him to blush in the process. Even though she had been a human for a little over half a year now she still had those owl-like instincts. Not to mention she was still quite pretty. Very easy to see why Sirius seemed quite nervous around her during Christmas.

"I was, uh..." Harry uttered in attempt to get the conversation rolling. At the same time, though, it was becoming a problem for his green eyes to meet her gold eyes. Especially given the way she was just leaning over him with that smile on her face, unassuming that the human equivalent of the owl behavior she was displaying appeared more engaging than she was aware of. How could Harry ever really speak to someone who had formally been his pet snowy owl the same way ever again? "I've noticed... you know... you and Sirius have been... getting along..."

"Yep," Helena said happily. "He's been such a good person! Tonks, too, but I see Sirius more and he's really nice to me." For some reason, Harry thought she was actually starting to glow.

"I see," Harry said. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to engage in a conversation with her about Sirius. He had a feeling it was going to leave him with some thoughts that he probably didn't want embedded in his head. Or rather enhance the ones that were already there to begin with. "So, uh... H-How's it like being a human now?"

Helena shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "It's not all that much different from being an owl, some times. I don't fly, though, and I'm awake during the day than during night. But I'm bigger and I wear these things called clothes. And a lot more people look at me than when I was an owl." Harry could only imagine how many were male.

"Anything you like about being human better than being an owl?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, Tonks taught me how to be more... what's the word...?" Helena began to answer. "Um... Enchanting..." Another conversation Harry knew wasn't a good idea engaging in. "Especially around Sirius, who she said would like it a lot."

Harry managed to glance over to the disguised Tonks sitting in her spot, looking as though she wasn't paying any sort of attention to their conversation. But he had a sneaky suspicion she had heard and was giggling to herself. He also figured Sirius hated her for having done what she did.

---

Upon exiting the Knight Bus into Ullapool, Harry Potter discovered what Nymphadora Tonks' idea of shaking off any unwanted onlookers was like. Enter one building, change clothes and any other noticeable outward appearances, exit through a different door, repeat after a few minutes. It got real confusing after they went through their fifth set of clothes. By that point, Sirius Black was getting pretty annoyed and demanded they just head to Gruinard Bay right then and there. After the seventh time, everyone else was in agreement and forced Tonks to put a stop to the seemingly ridicules routine.

Harry had been to a beach only a few times in his life. None of them were pleasant experiences thanks to constant abuse he received from his cousin Dudley Dursley. The first time he ever went to a beach, Dudley nearly made him drawn by keeping him underwater beyond the limit at watch Harry could hold his breath. Second time, Dudley buried him up to his neck in sand. Third time, he managed to toss crabs at Harry at just the right moment so he would be on the receiving end of the claws snapping. Fourth time, he buried him up to his neck in sand with a spot where the tide could easily overtake him. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia encouraged this behavior from their son and only did anything to help Harry out when it appeared someone was going to call the lifeguard on them.

The fact that there would be no Dursleys around was more than enough for Harry to believe this was going to be his best visit yet. Being able to go with his friends, his godfather, and be there with his girlfriend on his birthday would be a bonus to begin with. At the very least, he would have a good time. To just enjoy himself and have fun, that was all he could ask for as he approached Gruinard Bay. Although he did worry a little about exactly what type of swim wear he should have on. The thought of just trunks made him feel a little embarrassed, especially consider some of the scars that hadn't entirely gone away. There was the consideration of the set that looked similar to the ones he wore during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but thought it looked a little silly. So he picked out a button down shirt he didn't mind getting wet and wore it along with his trunks. He didn't picture himself doing a lot of swimming, after all.

Gruinard Bay appeared to be quite an isolated beach. One could easily imagine that not a whole lot of people spend their time at the beach there, especially given some feared it was too close to Gruinard Island for comfort. Muggles used the island for testing biological weapons during the World War II. Because of it, the island developed a nasty habit of infecting any living thing with anthrax. At least, that was what the Muggle public at large knew. In truth, the whole story, including the testing of biological weapons, was nothing more than a cover story. The Ministry would rather not the public know about the real reason behind all the flashes of light and loud sounds that could be seen and heard from a distance. After all, being around three dragons laying a combined sixty eggs would be poor to any one's health. Not to mention the stench left behind lasted for years. After everything was finally cleaned up, The Ministry thought it would be better to keep Muggles away lest someone should accidentally stumble upon an egg that had been overlooked. Since then, Gruinard Bay became quite the popular spot as far as a private Wizarding beach went. One had to remember to make reservations, though.

Upon arriving at the beach that surrounded Gruinard Bay, it was evident that the people who were setting up blankets, umbrellas, and even tables were likely Cho Chang's family. He quickly recognized her famous uncle, Liam MacPherson of the Tutshill Tornados, keeping an eye on one of the barbecue grills that had also been set up. He noticed two older women, one of whom was probably Cho's mother and the other Liam's wife, an older man who was presumably Cho's father, a girl that appeared to be of the same age as Ginny Weasley, and a much younger girl who probably wasn't even ten year.

And then he saw Cho.

The sight of her caused him to stop dead in his tracks, staring at her with utter amazement. Maybe even a little pink on his cheeks being in such awe of her. She wore a simple one piece swimsuit, dark blue in color. A light blue cotton sheet loosely tied at her waist. And a straw hat that may have been worn a number of times in the past. She looked as plain and normal as could be, yet he looked at her as being the prettiest thing on the planet he ever had the fortunate of laying his green eyes on. Here he was wearing a barely buttoned up white shirt and dirty red trunks, hardly the most handsome looking creature in comparison.

Her spotting him and waving made him melt on the spot, barely allowing himself to wave back and attempt a smile.

His attention was fixated on her that he didn't notice everyone else greeting one another roughly for the first time. The Changs and the Weasleys were getting to know one another while Ron Weasley was apparently having a hard time even standing face to face with a Quidditch star like Liam MacPherson, his sister Ginny and Hermione Granger giggling in the background at his expense. He wasn't sure where Sirius Black and Helena Willows went. Though he had a sneaky suspicion that at the very least his godfather was behind his back chuckling over seeing him acting the way he was seeing his girlfriend bare just a little more skin than he had seen before.

Harry remained still, watching Cho approach him with a sly smile on her face. Seeing the way he was reacting at seeing her in a bathing suit was sure to give her an opportunity to play with him verbally. As she was getting closer, though, the much younger girl of the group began running around her. The little girl giggled gleefully as she raced before coming to a complete stop in front of him, more than enough to catch him by surprise.

"_Chun_!" Cho called out, though there was a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Are you Cho's boyfriend?" the little girl asked in a rather straight forward manner. Harry clearly didn't know whether or not he should answer before watching Cho scoop her up in her arms.

"Chun, what did we agree to?" Cho asked in a seemingly stern voice.

"To be polite and courteous to everyone," Chun replied. "But I asked him in a polite way, didn't I?"

"Perhaps," Cho answered. "Only you forgot the other thing we agreed upon."

"But I really want to know," Chun said in a complaining tone.

"Chun," Cho said, continuing to appear stern. "What was it that we also agreed to?"

Chun pouted her lips before replying. "To not speak unless spoken to," she said.

"There we go," Cho said. "Though you asked in a polite way, you came off as rude by approaching him the way you did. Now what do you say to him?"

"I'm sorry, Cho's boyfriend," Chun said to Harry while looking down at her feet as she kicked the air lightly.

"Oh, Chun," Cho sighed, though there was another hint of laughter. She then looked up at Harry with a smile. "I'd like you to meet my little sister, Chun. Chun, this is indeed my boyfriend. His name is Harry."

"Hello, Harry," Chun said cheerfully with a wave.

"Uh... hey..." Harry managed to utter with an attempt at a wave of his own.

"If you're polite to everyone else from now on, perhaps you will get to know him a little better," Cho said to Chun as she gently brought her sister down to her feet. "But right now, Harry and I would like a little privacy."

"Are you two going to be all kissy and stuff?" Chun asked too curiously not to be blunt. More than enough to cause Harry's cheeks to turn pink a little.

"Polite and courteous, Chun, remember," Cho simply stated. "Now why don't you go play with your cousin Fiona. Perhaps you might meet Harry's friends. Okay?"

"Oki-doki," Chun responded. After getting a gentle pat on the shoulder from her older sister, the little girl turned to give Harry a wave before running off in the direction of the others at the picnic sight.

Cho sighed with a gentle laugh as she stood straight up and crossed her arms over her chest while facing Harry. "My wonderful little sister," she said. "Curious as any other her age."

"I can imagine," Harry managed to say, shaking himself from his bewildered state.

There was a quiet little moment where the two just stared at one another before Cho giggled a little. "So," she began to say. "I introduced you to one of my family members. Perhaps you would like to introduce me to yours?"

"Huh..." Harry uttered. It took a cough from behind for him to realize what she meant. "Oh! Sorry."

He stepped to one side and turned enough so that he would be facing not only Cho, but also those standing behind him. His godfather, Sirius Black, with a wicked grin shamelessly painted across his face and a rather giggly Helena Willows at his side. For being the parental figures in his life, they certainly fit the bill across the board in making him feel rather shy and embarrassed.

"So, um..." Harry tried to begin. He frankly didn't know what would be the best possible way to introduce Sirius to Cho. She seemed rather understanding of how his godfather wasn't truly the cold-blooded murderer he had been made out to be for fourteen years. He just wasn't sure how well she would take to actually meet him in person. "Cho, I'd like you to, um... meet my... godfather... Sirius Black."

Sirius was obviously of the same thought as him as he nervously took a deep breath before moving forward to meet Cho. Harry watched as Cho took a few nervous steps forward in meeting the former fugitive. Awkward wouldn't even come close to being the appropriate word as he could do little but stand aside and see what would happen.

Cho was the first to do something by taking a deep breath. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Black," she said. She extended a hand out for a shake. It took a moment, but Sirius eventually shook her hand. And then he put on a wicked grin.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said in his deep, raspy voice. "Any girl managing to steal Harry's heart is worth meeting."

Though Cho seemed a little embarrassed by the statement, enough for a shade of pink to appear on her cheeks, Harry felt it was enough to make the whole meeting a lot more comfortable. Once you got to know his godfather, you find that he was really a nice guy. To those he cared about at least. But now came the part that would certainly be the most awkward. As uneasy as introducing Sirius Black to someone might have seemed, introducing them to Helena Willows was going to be quite an experience.

"And, uh..." Harry began with a cough. "With him is... um..." He paused for a moment, wondering how exactly to introduce Helena in the first place. He never had to do that before. Something told him that mentioning that she had previously been his snowy owl Hedwig wouldn't sound right. "Our good friend, Helena Willows."

Without any sort of understanding as to what could possibly happen to seeing Helena introduced to Cho, Harry watched almost helplessly as the older looking woman literally swoop over to Cho and virtually hovered over her. She beamed with a great sense of excitement, a gigantic smile upon her face and her eyes twinkled with delight. This was definitely going to be something unique, though Harry wasn't sure if it would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"So you're the girl Harry likes," Helena happily spoke aloud. "You really are beautiful!" Now it was Harry's turn to form a shade of pink upon his cheeks.

This was going to be quite a birthday for Harry.

---

As the sun was beginning to set in the distance, Cho Chang noticed that Harry Potter sitting upon a large hill of sand a number of feet away from everyone else. She quietly walked over to him and sat down to his left. The position in which they were sitting in gave them a frontal view of the setting sun, watching the amazing orange glow before them.

"So," she began to say with a smile. "Have you been having a good birthday so far?"

Harry gave a light chuckle. "I may not be expressing the enthusiasm, but I can say with all honesty this is the best birthday so far in my life," he replied. "Thank you, Cho."

"It's not over yet, Harry," she said, wrapping her arms around his stomach. "We still have the big dinner my dad is finishing up on. I was practically begging him for days to cook the best duck meal from his repertoire just for you."

"And he went along with it willingly?" he jokingly asked.

Cho played along. "I'm sure you've heard many stories about how overprotective fathers are with their daughters dating," she said, resting her head upon his shoulder. "And I'll bet that after having met him today you'll know that he's not the sort to be sitting in a rocking chair on the porch with a shotgun in hand."

"I wasn't so sure when he was cracking his knuckles the second he first spoke to me," Harry noted with a chuckle. "Not to mention how he kept glaring everytime one of us was holding each other."

"So he's been restraining himself," she responded. "But just know that he's glad you're not the jock type your reputation has been preceding you to be. He would've tried you."

"Imagine that," he said. "I've gone up against Death Eaters, dragons, Dementors, even a basilisk. Here I am scared to my bones of the thought of your father wanting to try me."

"Poor, overworked Harry," she teased as she tightened her embrace. "The world truly is crumbling around you and there's no one there to help you."

"I wouldn't necessarily go that far," Harry responded, slowly turning his enough to get a good look at her. "I may feel like I'm alone sometimes, but I can still the presence of others helping me."

"Like who?" Cho asked, playing along with a smile.

"Well, there's Sirius," Harry answered.

"Oh, that's right," she said in a teasing tone. "Your godfather. The same godfather who was snickering every moment whenever you started to get shy such as when my mom expressed how pleased she would be to see me marry someone as good natured as you. Or when Chun suggested that you and I play those games with me sitting upon your shoulders."

"Okay, so he likes to get a good laugh at my expense," he said with a chuckle. "At least we can turn the tables on him. I doubt any one would ever imagine someone like Sirius Black looking as pink as he was when Helena was literally all over him."

"So, aside from a godfather who has no problem seeing you look and feel embarrassed," she continued to tease, "who else?"

"There's Ron and Hermione," he replied.

"You mean when they're not arguing with one another one minute and then turning red every second it looks as though they recognize a sense of attraction to one another?" she noted with a giggle. "They were so dead set against playing those games Chun wanted all of us to play. And Ron managed top you in shyness over having to have Hermione on his shoulders. Tell me they're not always like this."

"I'm stuck in the middle a lot of times," he responded with a smile and a shake of his head. "I think it's because they've argued so much since we first come to Hogwarts together that the idea of them getting together as a couple scares them. To think that one minute they were fighting and then to suddenly kiss and make up. A thought that they haven't quite embraced yet even though most of us already know the attract is beyond obvious."

"Any one else?" Cho teased some more.

Harry quieted his chuckle and allowed his lips to widen his smile. He then turned his head enough for his green eyes to meet hers. "I have you," he said.

Cho smiled and pretended to be shy in dropping her eyes for a moment before tightening her embrace even more. "Really?" she asked. "You really do appreciate me being here?"

"Ever since that day I asked you to the Yule Ball," he said. "I've never felt more happy to have any one in my life. To the point that I can't even fathom what it would've been like if you didn't say yes."

She let out a gentle sigh and snuggled into him deeper, allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "You are such a natural at being romantic," she said.

"No, I'm not," he tried in a poor attempt to protest.

"You are, Harry," she said. "When you're being you, there's nothing more sweet and caring than things you say and do. And for you to feel this way about me, it makes me feel so happy inside. Knowing that I'm apart of your life as much as you're apart of mine. I can't imagine ever going a day without this feeling."

Cho could feel a single tear running slowly down her cheek. She was most surprised to see one running down his as well. "Do you want to say it first, or do you want me to?" he asked with a chuckle, bringing his free hand up to softly caress her other cheek.

Cho gave a gentle giggle. "Here's my birthday present for you, Harry," she whispered. "I love you."

"Here's an early one for you," he whispered in return. "I love you too."

They slowly drew themselves toward one another. It wasn't long before their lips came together. If they wanted to, they could have lost themselves in their kiss forever. If they wanted to, they could have let the world pass them by while they remained locked in their loving embrace. If they wanted to.

"Cho!" called out a voice from the distance. Judging from the Scottish accent, it was her mother. "Harry! Dinner is ready!"

They slowly released themselves from their kiss. They took a moment to stare at one another before looking over their shoulders to the party several feet away. They were sure that even if no one could really see what they were doing, they had a pretty good idea of what they did. They didn't mind.

"We're coming!" Cho called back. They then turned back to one another and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Happy early Birthday to you too, Cho," Harry said in return.

---

Sirius Black sat upon the sand, just a feet or two away from everyone else at the picnic. His attention squarely upon his godson over in the distance. A smile came over him as he watched Harry Potter and his girlfriend Cho Chang in their loving embrace. He watched as if a spiritual essence or aura appeared over them. Images that barely any one would have been able to spot unless they focused directly upon it. Sirius was the only one who could see the light, transparent images of a stag and a swan coming together. A complimentary symbol of the love being shared by Harry and Cho.

It was the second time he had ever seen anything like it.

* * *

And there we go. Cramming a lot into one chapter. Takes a lot out of you creatively, that's for sure. At least it does for me. And that's on top of my working and all. I threw in a couple of extra scenes that I'm kind of hoping pan out the way I had in mind when I started typing them in. I got stuck in the bottom half of the story that I tended to reread what I wrote to make sure I'm still in the same mindset. I ended up having to leave out a good chuck of what my mind was thinking for the beach simply because I got stuck and could not put the words together the way that satisfied me. So I wrote up much of the last scene to give you guys the mental image of what possibly happened. Oh, I'm sure people are probably going to ask about Harry saying early Birthday to Cho so allow me the moment to remind you all that I wrote in the last chapter that her Birthday comes the day after his, which is essentially his being July 31 and hers being August 1. Since her exact birth date had not be decided officially at the time of writing, I made it then for the purposes of my story. Hopefully folks will catch this writing down here and decrease the number of questions about it in the reviews. Any way, continue to spread the word and write those reviews. Most of the reviews lately have been popping up for earlier chapters so I'm anxious for new ones. With the holiday season coming up, my time in writing the next chapter may possibly be scarce so try to hang in there for when it eventually gets published.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	41. Chapter 41

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

---

Even though Harry Potter celebrated Cho Chang's birthday on the same day as his, he wanted desperately to maintain a positive mood upon his return to the Burrow by morning of the next day. This meant doing all that he could to steer clear of any thing or any one who did not appear happy or at least cheerful. Unfortunately, the first thing that happened once everyone returned to the Burrow was run into Remus Lupin. Seeing him looking gaunt and grim with his brown hair streaked liberally with gray and his clothes more ragged and patched than ever, they all immediately knew he had brought news that was anything but positive.

"Let me guess," said Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, in his deep, raspy voice. "You were running away from a mob of screaming girls who thought you looked like Edward Wingfield." Though Harry thought the joke was quite confusing, he could tell that even Sirius knew no joke would have brightened the mood.

"So it appears being in a coma has done little to rust your charming personality, Sirius," Remus said. "Or perhaps being a free man has brought you out of that shell you've been wearing for fourteen years." He made an attempt to smile. He failed miserably.

Sirius sighed as he took a seat in the kitchen. "Alright, Remus," he said. "Out with it. What's the bad news for today?"

"There have been another couple of Dementor attacks," Remus replied, taking a seat before they were all taken by everyone else. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north."

It took a moment for Harry to remember the name. Karkaroff was the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute. He was also a Death Eater who gave up names at the end of the First Wizarding War to get out of imprisonment in Azkaban. Chief among them being Bartemius Crouch Jr., which eventually led to Karkaroff indeed being released. Harry began to remember seeing him with Severus Snape on the eve of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. He remembered hearing Karkaroff explain his concern about the Dark Mark on his left forearm growing darker as the year progressed. And since he betrayed many Death Eaters, there was no chance he would be forgiven by Voldemort.

"The Dark Mark had been set over it..." Remus started to continue. Then he paused and gave a defeated shrug. "Well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters. Your brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember, Sirius."

"A few days after I became aware that he started to have second thoughts," Sirius noted. "For all I know, he might have had second thoughts long before then. Given how pale he was the last year of his life, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yes, well," Molly Weasley spoke aloud with a frown on her face. "Perhaps we should talk about something diff--"

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" asked a new voice. Everyone turned to see Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour enter the kitchen. Given the way they were dressed, Harry figured they had spent the night here and thus were present when Remus arrived. "The man who ran--"

"The ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry said. He couldn't help himself. There was an unpleasant, hollow sensation in the pit of his stomach. "He used to give me free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place," Bill answered, ignoring the pointedly glare he was receiving from his mother.

"Why?" Ron Weasley asked curiously.

"Who knows?" Bill replied with a shrug as he and Fleur began looking for something to eat or drink. Given the mood present in the kitchen, Harry figured they were looking for a drink. "He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

"Talking of Diagon Alley," Arthur Weasley said as he stared upon the front page of the Daily Prophet. He gave a heavy sigh before continuing. "Looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"Well, this keeps getting better and better," Sirius muttered as he hung his head back with a groan.

"The wandmaker?" Ginny Weasley practically cried. She looked quite startled at what she had just heard.

"That's the one," Mr. Weasley answered. "According the report, the shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But wands..." Ginny whimpered quietly. "What'll people do for wands?"

"They'll make do with other makers," Lupin replied with a sigh of his own. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."

"Some one mind giving us a little good news before we drown ourselves in misery?" Sirius asked aloud.

"The letters and book lists arrived from Hogwarts this morning," Bill answered and then made his way out of the kitchen. "Give me a second to get them for you guys." Fleur followed behind while Mrs. Weasley desperately began to make breakfast in the hopes of doing something that would take everyone's minds off of the gloomy report brought about by Remus.

"Not quite the good news I had in mind, but it's a start," Sirius shrugged.

"What kind of good news did you have in mind?" Hermione Granger asked curiously.

"Do we even want to know?" Ron quietly muttered to himself.

Sirius gave out a snort to begin is response. "The kind that goes, 'Voldemort found dead, slipped and hit his on the toilet'," he said with a slight chuckle. Harry, Ron, and Ginny managed to let out a little laughter themselves. Hermione looked as though doing so would be disrespectful, but was having trouble keeping herself from laughing along.

"Lo and behold, I bring thee good gentlemen and ladies thy mail," Bill announced upon entering the kitchen. This caused Ron and Ginny to laugh just a little louder at the sight of their brother acting the way he ways. Harry figured being with Fleur appeared to have an effect on the way he presented himself as of late, but he wasn't sure.

"'Ere you go, 'ermione," Fleur said sweetly as she helped Bill give everyone their letters. "An' this one is for you, Sirius."

"Letter for me, eh?" Sirius noted curiously as he received the envelope from Fleur. "Maybe it is the good news I had in mind."

Harry opened his envelope quietly and looked over his book list. He was about to come upon what he needed for Defense of the Dark Arts when he felt a hand slap down upon his shoulder and grip it rather hard. Harry looked up to see that the hand belonged to that of an excited looking Bill.

"Well, what do you know," Bill cheerfully said. Harry could see that Bill was looking at something that was apart of his letters. Curious as to what could possibly make Bill so enthusiastic, Harry looked through the envelope to see what all this fussing was about. Then he found it and unconsciously pulled it out for all to see. There was a collective gasp in the kitchen as everyone apparently began to share in Bill's excitement.

In Harry's hand was a badge that signified his status as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Well, what do you know indeed," Sirius said rather proudly.

"Now there's something that's sure to brighten the mood a little," Remus said with a chuckle.

"That gives you equal status with prefects!" Hermione cried with joy. "You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"

Sirius gave out a snort before chuckling. "Special bathroom," he muttered. "Harry's school life is complete now that he gets to use the special bathroom."

"That's another one I should've taken a look at while I was teaching there," Remus said rather fondly. "I wanted to see if someone had managed to finally clean up the mess James snuck Sirius in to make as part of their series of final year pranks."

"Um..." Hermione uttered sheepishly. "Well..." Sirius and Remus smiled, knowing exactly what it was she might have said.

"I doubt any one would dare try to clean off that wonderful mural made from dragon dung," Sirius said with a snicker. "Not if they wanted to suffer some deep burns. It was not easy to pull off, I can tell you that. What I want to know is if Nearly Headless Nick still marvels at my rendition of him."

"We catch him staring at it once a month," Hermione said in an embarrassed tone.

"I can still remember Charlie wearing one of these as if it was yesterday," Ron said, his attention away from the present conversation and was instead examining Harry's badge with glee. "Harry, this is so cool, you're my Captain... If you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha..."

"You save the game thereby winning us the House Cup and you expect to be back on the team this year?" Harry said in sarcastic tone. Ron looked as though he didn't catch on with the joke.

"He's teasing you, Ron," Ginny told her brother bluntly, rolling her eyes as well.

"Oh..." Ron managed to utter. "I knew that. Honestly. ... So I'm still on the team, right?" Harry just stared at him for a moment before finally giving him a nod.

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley now you've got these," Mrs. Weasley sighed. She had just put down plates of breakfast for everyone sitting in the kitchen and had managed to go over Ron's book list. "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" Ron joked.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" Mrs. Weasley said in a rather loud tone. "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself--"

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" Ron immediately said with haste, in disbelief that his own mother didn't take well to his joke.

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" Mrs. Weasley said rather angrily. She then turned her attention over to Sirius. "And that goes for you too, Sirius Black!"

"Unfortunately, you don't have a say in that matter," Sirius said, his eyes fixed upon the letter Fleur had given him.

"Must you encourage my children with your behavior, Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley cried with frustration.

"Far from it," Sirius said, completely ignoring the rage being displayed toward him. "I'm just saying I have to go to Diagon Alley regardless. Dumbledore wants me to meet him alone at the Leaky Cauldron while Harry's shopping for his books." This sudden statement caused Mrs. Weasley's emotions to shift instantly.

"Oh..." she managed to say, feeling rather embarrassed for letting her emotions get the better of her earlier. "I, um... Does it say why he wants you to meet him then?"

"Nope," Sirius replied. "He just wants me to meet him alone."

"Any idea what it might be about?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius shrugged. "Not a clue," he said. "The question that's coming to mind for me is why the letter came with a Hogwarts crest. That generally means the contents of the letter is school related."

"School related?" Hermione questioned aloud.

"Believe me, I'm as surprised as you," Sirius said, no doubt knowing what was on her mind when he made his statement. "I honestly wouldn't have a clue as to what our meeting would be about in relation to Hogwarts."

"He couldn't possibly be asking you to teach something," Remus commented aloud.

"They already have their book lists, meaning all positions should be filled," Sirius agreed. "Not to mention I am in no condition to teach at Hogwarts. How the hell could I possibly teach without having to cast magic myself?"

Sensing there was little use in speculating any further about why Albus Dumbledore would want to meet Sirius and how it could be in relation to Hogwarts, Harry decided this would be the best time to get started on his breakfast before it got any colder. Most of the others around the kitchen table were starting to do the same thing and soon enough the only sound heard was that of everyone munching on their food. At least the mood wasn't as gloomy as it was moments before. Thought it didn't make them feel any less uneasy about what's to come in their lives.

---

Since becoming the Minister of Magic, Amelia Susan Bones had taken into practice numerous meetings with the seven Ministry of Magic department heads on the development of their war efforts with Junior Undersecretary Percy Weasley running from seat to seat picking up and putting down pieces of parchment. Since Cornelius Fudge refused to believe in the possibility of Voldemort's return, the Ministry had little in the way of preparations for another war. These meetings often regarded defense and action methods and procedures to be conducted should a battle break out in specific areas.

There was the occasional discussions regarding reports of sightings of Death Eater activity as well as Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, wanting to round up every single person accused of having any sort of indication at being a Death Eater. Amelia was obviously concerned about the latter.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly," she began, the tone in her voice letting it be known to all that she was not convinced of whatever reasoning Rufus tried to explain to her. "You want to arrest Stan Shunpike on suspicion of Death Eater activity simply because he mouthed off in a pub that he had inside knowledge of their plans. Made no inquiry into his claims or even thought of the possibility that he would be willing to share this information with us. Send him straight to Azkaban."

"Yes," Rufus said, appearing as though he didn't see the problem in this.

"Taking a page from Bartemius Crouch's book in sentencing first and asking questions later," she added. The mention of Barty Crouch was enough for Rufus to realize where her line of thinking was going with his actions.

"I wouldn't go that far, ma'am," he boldly responded. "Just... pluck him off the street... as a precaution." It was apparent to the others that statement wasn't convincing even to him.

"I do not intend to repeat the mistakes made by this administration in the last war, Rufus," she said sternly. "Nor do I intend to repeat the mistakes made since. You investigate the claims before making an arrest. I had hoped Sirius Black would be example enough to everyone here of why we need to conduct such reports carefully."

"But it is because of Sirius Black that we need to show the people that we are taking action in this time of war," Rufus tried to argue. "They need to see that we are going after Death Eaters and we are arresting them before they themselves can engage in their dark deeds. The public needs to believe we're getting the job done."

"Public image is the least of our priorities, Rufus," Amelia said. "I will not allow someone who may in fact be innocent to be sent away under the false pretense of being a Death Eater just to show the Wizarding community that we are arresting people. Conduct investigations first and provide compelling evidence before making an arrest, that holds greater importance over how we appear to the people. If that's something you cannot do, Rufus, than by all means step down as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so that we can find someone who can."

"I beg your pardon, Minister, but are you threatening to fire me?" Rufus asked rather angrily.

"Take it any way you wish," Amelia answered, maintaining her stern focus the whole time. "I prefer to call it an ultimatum. Do your job, but do it right. That is all I ask of you, Rufus. That is all I ask of the rest of you too. You are in the positions you are in because you were believed to be the best to undertake the responsibilities of the job and be able to perform them efficiently and correctly. And in a time of war, we need the best to be doing what needs to be done. Do I make myself clear?"

"Here here!" Robert Matthews, Head of the Department of Mysteries, proudly cried with a slap on the table.

"Crystal, Minister," Roger Innes, Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, said.

"We won't let you down, ma'am," Janice Idle, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, said, nodding along with Denise Feldman, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, gave a thumbs up while Timothy Jones, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, gave a light applaud.

Rufus looked around at the table, seeing that no one else was of the same mindset as he was. Not even Percy, who had a nervous grin on his face. Defeated, he slouched in his chair and sighed. "Then I'll have Gawain Robards look into Mr. Shunpike's claims at having inside knowledge on Death Eater plans," he said.

"Just do your job, Rufus," Amelia said. "Nothing more, nothing less." She adjusted her monocle before sifting through the pile of parchment before her. "Now then, let's address the next issue at hand. Timothy, I believe you wished to discuss concerns from those in the community who are from half-blood or Muggle families?"

"Thank you, ma'am," Timothy said, giving a cough to clear his throat. "I don't wish to make this a racial issue, but those from families who are half-blood or Muggles do feel as though their lives are quite threatened. After all, the Death Eater pledge so-called pure blood dictation and would want to wipe out anything they feel has even a trace of Muggle relation. The concerned wish to know our plans regarding their safety and security."

"Obviously, not every citizen will be willing to fight," Amelia said. "And I do believe we should keep civilian casualties as minimal as possible. Denise, would your department be willing to come up with any emergency evacuation plans alongside Timothy's?"

"We already have a couple in mind, but I don't see a problem in getting ideas from Magical Cooperation," Denise replied with a nod.

"Perhaps I can loan some folks from my department to overlook to see if there might be any safety issues with the evacuations," Roger noted. "We must remember we're talking about those whose families are not magically efficient."

"Once you all have put together the evacuation plans, make sure I take a look at them," Amelia added. "I'd like to know how they will be operated so I can make sure they are enacted accordingly. Anything else to add to the issue?"

"Not at the present moment," Timothy answered.

"None," Denise said. Roger shook his head.

"Alright, then that's settled for the time being," Amelia said. "We shall revisit it when the time comes. Moving on to the issue of setting up counter measures for aquatic-based infiltration. I believe Robert and Rufus, you two were having your departments work together on how this issue can be solved. What have you come up with so far?"

---

Sirius Black just stared at the ceiling as he laid in bed. It wasn't even close to nighttime and he had plenty of sleep the night before, so he was far from tired. The rain outside made going out an option few would consider. But the primary reason he was barely doing anything at all at the present moment was because the accusation he announced in playing Cluedo was incorrect, thus eliminating him from the game. That left his godson Harry Potter and Helena Willows, the beautiful woman formally Harry's pet snowy owl Hedwig, to play the game against one another.

"I suggest it was..." Helena began to say, her eye brows moving up and down as she carefully examined the cards in her hand. "Miss White... in the ballroom... with the rope!" Sirius pulled out a card that was in his hands and secretly showed it to Helena, causing her to pout at its revelation. "Oh, poo."

"Guess it's my turn, then," Harry said, picking up the two dice and rolling them upon the board. "Six." He moved his piece upon the squares until landing within the library. Once he stopped moving, he began going over his cards and his notes.

It had been a day since the Hogwarts letters arrived. Most everyone in the Burrow was still curious as to why Sirius was meeting Albus Dumbledore on Saturday and how it could be school related given that the message was sent with the school crest. His constant glares upon hearing it mentioned aloud the night before made for a quiet and rather uncomfortable dinner. This was, of course, in addition to the gloomy news Remus Lupin reported regarding the disappearances in Diagon Alley.

Just about everyone tried to figure a way to kill the time from then until Saturday. The arrival of the rain put a damper on plans for outdoor Quidditch games. And Harry kept finding himself being glomped by Helena, who wanted him to give her some attention. Almost a year as a human and still she had the attachment mentality she had as an owl. Not wanting to cause another outburst she had days before when she first arrived to the Burrow, he begrudgingly went along with her.

Hours before, Sirius decided to sneak a peek at the pile of junk Arthur Weasley apparently had stacked in a particular closet near the kitchen. According to Ron, it was where he had stored a number of Muggle items he decided to keep. Cluedo was thus far the only game Sirius could find and was at least familiar with it enough to decide to give it a go with Harry and Helena. Harry said he had played it only a couple times before, but then games played with his cousin Dudley Dursley were far from pleasant. So in a way, all three were playing it as through it were first time. The statement only being true in Helena's case.

"I suggest it was..." Harry began to speak after deducing the information in his hands. "Professor Plum... in the library... with the dagger." Helena studied her cards for a moment before putting them back down. None of the three cards were in her hands. Harry looked to Sirius, who shrugged. He had none of the three cards either. Harry looked over his notes and began scribbling. After a second, he looked up to Helena and nodded. "Your turn."

"Yeah," Helena said, cheerfully clapping since she got to continuing playing with Harry. He carefully picked up both dice and shook them gently before dropping them straight down onto the board. "One, two... Nine." As she moved her piece nine spaces, there was a pair of knocks on the door before it quietly opened. Revealed on the other side were Ron, his sister Ginny, and Hermione Granger. All who suddenly wore curious faces upon seeing what was before them.

"So you guys figured out how to play it?" Ginny asked.

"You've never played Cluedo before?" Hermione questioned with a raised brow as she turned her head to look at the Weasleys while all three unconsciously sat around Harry and Helena.

"We couldn't understand it," Ron confessed with a shrug. "Dad kept trying to figure it out, but he always found himself stuck on what the point of the game was."

"Didn't you read the rule sheet?" Hermione asked further in disbelief.

"It didn't come with one," Ginny sighed in response. "Some Slytherin idiot tried to bewitch the candlestick piece and have it actually set something in Diagon Alley on fire a few years back. The kid was an idiot because he used the wrong spell and it instead poured ear wax."

"I take it that it was the harmless nature of the eventual act that led to the game being here instead of locked away at your dad's office," Sirius noted aloud.

"He was mostly curious about what kind of game it was supposed to be," Ron said. "So, what's it supposed to be?"

It took a moment for Hermione, with some help from Sirius and Harry, to explain to the Weasleys the concept of the game. Afterward, the two were quite anxious to finally play the game properly. They soon became impatient as Harry and Helena were taking their time playing their current run with the game. Most of the impatience came from Helena taking her sweet time examining her cards and notes.

"Come on, already!" Ginny practically whined. "The suspense is killing me!"

"I think that's the point, Ginny," Sirius chuckled at her expense.

Helena appeared to stare nervously at her notes, looking quite unsure as to whether or not she had it all figured out. After sometime of what seemed like mental deliberation, she finally gave out a long sigh. "Okay..." she said. "Here goes... I wish to make an accusation." She scribbled down in her notes before slowly picking up the murder envelope and opening it. She then carefully looked at each individual card.

Seconds later she jumped in the air from her seated position.

"_I did it_!" she cried happily. "It was Colonel Mustard in the billiard room with the dagger!"

Sirius just smiled while the others cheered on her victory, though he figured he and Harry were probably the only ones to really appreciate the celebration. It wasn't often he got to see her accomplish something as challenging as playing a game like Cluedo. She managed to pull off the concentration and intellectual patience first-time players rarely had.

"Now we can play, right?" Ron asked in haste. "There's six of us so we can all play it, right?" The exuberance of a ten-year-old, Sirius figured Ron to be displaying. The same with Ginny, who was literally hopping with great anticipation at having a run with the game. Ten-years-old would probably be too old now, he figured seven was a better estimate.

"I guess we can give it a go with six players," Sirius said with a shrug.

He thought it rather funny in an odd way the atmosphere he found himself in at the moment. In an effort to ease their minds of the hardship and potential tragedies yet to come, they were all happily playing game about solving a murder.

---

The concept behind the Dinnlin Chong Ji was to blend the culinary arts of both Scottish and Chinese culture. Dong Chang learned all that his father could teach him about Chinese cuisine while at that same time studying the kinds of food Scotland had to offer. Helping pull everything together was his wife, Summer. The Dinnlin Chong Ji had gone on to become quite a unique restaurant that was both local and foreign, providing all customers with a different style and taste to their meals. It had performed well enough to remain in operation for roughly twenty years and many chefs who have worked there have left with a greater sense of knowledge in developing and conceiving food with a new approach.

Since going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, their daughter Cho had started helping out during her summer breaks working as a waitress. Her parents trusted her enough to be able to serve food part-time at a young age and she maintained a sense of focus so as not to disappoint them. Her sister Chun followed a few years after, resulting in the restaurant gaining a more exuberant personality. In turn, the Dinnlin Chong Ji started receiving more customers during the summer time as they looked forward to seeing the whole family at work in running their business. It was a nice change of atmosphere for Cho after spending most of the year exposing herself in learning magic.

It was roughly an hour after the night's dining had ceased when the hired chefs finished packing up and were heading home. Cho and Chun helped their parents out in washing everything up before heading to bed. Living upstairs above the restaurant allowed the family to take their time and do the things they wanted to to before opening for the day and taking their time in cleaning before going to sleep. From time to time, it also gave her an opportunity to have some heart to heart discussions with her parents over whatever was on their minds. Nothing like talking about life while scrubbing the dishes.

"Cho," her mother spoke. "You're father and I have been meaning to talk with you about Harry Potter." Cho knew the time for that particular talk had to eventually come. She just didn't think it would be this soon. "We were quite surprised to find that he was not as he was made out to be in those Wizarding papers you receive."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Cho asked curiously.

"We say it a good thing," said her father, speaking in his heavy Chinese accent. He may have lived in Scotland and had amerced himself in their culture for most of his life, he still managed to present himself very much as a foreigner. "Though he don't have quite the build of athletic man. You said he play Quidditch like you."

"Like I've been saying, dad," Cho said with a slight giggle. "You don't need to be ripped to play Quidditch. It's more about endurance and conditioning than it is about strength and toughness. Besides, he does have a toned body. He's just a little shy about... showing too much of himself with you around."

"So what does he want to do for a living once he leaves school?" her mother asked.

"Well..." Cho tried to begin. She thought about the way Harry had been telling her what he planned to do with his life after Hogwarts. Though he mentioned he would like to be an Auror, she had a feeling that he wasn't speaking from his heart. Just from what he felt he should do under the present circumstances. "He says he would like to try being an Auror. The Wizarding community's equivalent of a policeman."

"Him, policeman?" her father said in disbelief. "He more like writer to me."

"Writer?" Cho responded with a raised brow in her own state of disbelief. "What makes you think that?"

"Way he carry himself," her father answered, waving a finger as if he was pointing out obvious facts. "Always having something on his mind. Like Hemingway. Seen enough in short amount of time to know how to tell in words."

Cho had to admit. That was quite assumption about Harry that was rather different from anything else she's heard how others describe him. Not once had she entertained the thought that Harry could be a writer.

"Well whatever he turns out to be, I think he's a fine young man," her mother said. "I believe I speak for your father when I say that we approve of you dating him."

"He impressed me enough to approve," her father added. "You two really enjoy each other company. Any man who make my daughter happy and appreciate her happiness in return earn my respect."

"You really mean that?" Cho asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course we do, Cho," her mother assured.

"As long as he keep hands to himself until you two marry," her father managed to note aloud.

"_Dad_!" Cho cried.

"_Dong_!" her mother said at the same time.

"I mean it," her father said. "Unless he marry you, he not allowed to go pass kissing and hugging you."

"Dad, he's already shy enough kissing me as it is to go further right now," Cho said with an embarrassed sigh. "I can't believe you would actually say that aloud. At least he wasn't around for you to tell him in person."

"I intend to tell him in his face," her father said sternly.

"Dong, they are old enough to go wherever they wish with their relationship," her mother said with a firm voice. "You make it sound like they're thirteen-years-old and just met for the first time."

"I approve Harry Potter," her father stated rather quick, apparently seeing that an argument was being built by the words he had spoke. "As long as he gentleman to you."

"You don't have to worry about him not being a gentleman to me, dad," Cho said. She shook her head as she placed her attention back on cleaning the dishes. It was any wonder why Harry intimidated by him in the first place.

---

An unfortunate habit Harry Potter had started to pick up since he began spending numerous nights at the Burrow was to wake up in the middle of the night and raid the Weasleys' refrigerator of some sort of liquid substance. He managed to get away with it in the past as everyone naturally assumed it was either Fred or George. This time would be a little tricker since the twins were no longer living with the family to strike it out on their own. Perhaps Molly Weasley would think it was his godfather, Sirius Black.

He stared into the fridge for what seemed like a long time before giving a heavy sigh and grabbing the glass bottle of milk. He would have preferred a butterbeer, but he doubted Mrs. Weasley would even entertain the thought of having it sitting in her refrigerator. He pulled himself back up straight and closed the door, discovering quite suddenly that he wasn't the only one awake. Standing before him, looking just as bushed, was Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny..." Harry managed to mutter with a mixture of sleepless groan and surprise.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Ginny said in an equally sleepless moan. Harry shook his head in response. "Mind if I join you? All my tricks for going back to sleep aren't working."

He shrugged. "If your mom asks why she's low on milk, I suggest pinning it on Sirius," he managed to mutter.

"I was going to blame it on Tonks, but I like your idea better," she said, slowly walking over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen to retrieve two small cups. She then joined Harry at the table, handing him the cups to pour the milk in.

Then there was a long silence between them. Staring only into the darkness and occasionally taking a quiet sip of the milk in their hands. In fact, Harry almost forgot that he wasn't alone when after some time Ginny managed to break the silence.

"You mind if I tell you something?" she asked. The way she sounded made it seem to him that whatever it was she was about to tell him had been bothering her for quite sometime.

"Sure," he replied with a shrug. "What's on your mind?"

There was a quiet pause before she finally spoke. "I lied," she said.

Though he wasn't sure if she could see him in the darkness if she bothered to look, he raised a curious brow in confusion. "You lied about what?" he asked further.

There was another quiet pause. "A year ago," Ginny began to explain. "I lied when... when I said... that I had given up on you."

Harry was still a little confused. Then he took a second to analyze her words. And he had a bad feeling he knew what she was talking about. Bad enough that he started to have some trouble figuring out what exactly to say in response. After all this time dating Cho Chang and spending years conversing with Hermione Granger, he still couldn't figure out how to properly talk to a girl without having his words effect her emotions. "What would make you say that?" he managed to ask.

Ginny gave out a heavy sigh. "Remember those first couple of years since we met?" she started to answer. "I was shy as hell and couldn't stop blushing furiously every time either one of us did something that came off as sort of romantic. Well, to me at least. After I started going out with Michael Corner, I was more relaxed around you. Little more composed, you know. I wasn't feeling embarrassed or shy toward you like I had before."

"I think I noticed that," Harry said with a nod. "I guess I didn't think much of it, what with my mind occupied elsewhere."

"Given all the talk they had about you, I wouldn't blame you," she said. "Any way, the way I started to act around you at the beginning of last year. I thought that perhaps I wasn't looking at you in a romantic way any more. Having been around you so much and now being used to your presence, it was like we suddenly were brother and sister. That I wouldn't find myself imagining myself being... being in love with you."

Not quite the word Harry was prepared to hear from her. It only increased the guilt he was feeling that he wasn't returning the same feelings she had for him. A tough position to be in when he was smitten with one girl while another was smitten with him. What made it such a tough position was that he did indeed cared for Ginny a lot. Just not in a romantic sense. But like she had mentioned, in a manner of almost being like siblings.

"When did you realize this wasn't the case?" Harry asked, feeling rather bold that he would dare press her to explain further.

"The last D.A. meeting before the Christmas break," Ginny replied. "At the end, when just about everyone was leaving. You were going to stay behind to clean up. Only... you weren't the only one staying behind." She wanted to say further, but immediately quieted herself for a brief pause. She didn't have to see for herself that Harry knew exactly what she was talking about. "I looked over because I was curious to know what it was Fred and George wanted to talk to you about. Your attention was so far away from them, though." She didn't explain any more after that.

By now, Harry was starting to feel more comfortable with letting his friends in on his relationship with Cho Chang. At first, it was because he was concerned with how private he could keep the relationship from unwanted ears so as to protect her safety. Over the past year, he wasn't sure how many he could trust given how his friends were seemingly recruited in keeping him in the dark over what was going on. In many ways, it took some nudging from Cho for him to finally say for sure to others that he was indeed dating her. He felt that as along as they accepted her being a part of his life things would just fine.

"I tried to keep from appearing jealous," Ginny managed to continue. "Going out with Michael for a while helped a little bit, although the mention of Ravenclaw would get my mind rolling over to her. If I can be blunt, I couldn't see the attraction between the two. I always felt that her popularity required her to be going out with someone on the same social level. And because of that she didn't have true feelings for you."

Hearing her say that about Cho did irk Harry a bit. But he didn't let it overrun his emotions. Since Ginny didn't really know Cho all that well, he really couldn't judge her harshly for making an assumption. Regardless of how poor it was. Though he didn't feel any less uncomfortable hearing Ginny say such things aloud.

"Then I watched you guys on the Hogwarts Express before the summer break," Ginny said. "I watched the way she..." There was a long pause. Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of this quiet period at first. "The way she... she held you. It was like by hugging you she was trying to save you or something. That it was helping you in some way, you know. And you looked as though you were absorbing all that she was giving you. It really... left me stunned. That this girl I felt didn't truly care about you... well... truly did care about you."

Harry could sense that the more Ginny talked the more this was just eating her up inside. Sound as if it was causing her great pain knowing that there was someone who cared deeply for him and that he was reciprocating their feelings and not hers. And that, in return, was making feel just a little bit more guilty every second.

"And then there was your birthday at the beach," Ginny continued. "The way you two were just so... happy together. Enjoying each other's presence. How you guys refused to ever be apart from one another. Just watching you guys be together... it made me feel that... that you couldn't possibly feel even the same for any one other than her and she for you. And that I really don't have a chance of... of ever receiving that kind of love from you. That you and I were destined to be nothing more than would-be siblings and good friends."

Now Harry felt more than ever that he needed a butterbeer. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't mind being in a drunken state a shot after hearing all this. He never was one for wanting to hurt people's feelings no matter what, particularly those he liked. He often put forth an effort to ensure he is not putting any one down emotionally. Unfortunately, this was the kind of situation where words could do little to ease Ginny. She was head over heels for him and he rejected her, even if he didn't know or realize it. For all the love and care he had for Cho Chang, he now felt somewhat awful for not having them for Ginny in the same way.

"I'm really sorry, Ginny," he managed to say.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry," she said. "I let myself get all tangled up with my feelings. I made myself believe I had a chance with you. I lied to myself that I had gotten over you when in truth I hadn't. And now I'm sitting here telling you all about it, probably stabbing at your emotions because of it. I should be accepting that you're with someone who cares so much for you as you do her." She then gave out a heavy sigh. "I'm just having trouble figuring out how to move on."

Silence had once more returned. They had gone back to taking quiet sips of their milk, though thirst was no longer of concern to either of them. Harry also knew that they were going to have an even greater problem now going back to sleep. Not after the emotional mess they found themselves in.

Love really was a complicated thing.

* * *

Let's see if we can try a little experiment here for the reviews. Can any one guess what it was I was talking about with Sirius' joke to Remus at the beginning of this chapter? I wish I could hand out prizes, but I think it would be a neat challenge to figure out some of the things I like to throw into my writing. Just like the inclusion of Cluedo, or Clue as some of us Americans call it. I was trying to figure some kind of board game for Harry and Helena to play and I just ended up with Clue since it was the board game I could most remember at the moment. And given how much of a marketing tie-in machine Harry Potter has become, perhaps some of you have played that licensed version of the game with Harry Potter themes. I haven't, though I'm looking at the description of it on Wikipedia and just shaking my head. Who cast what forbidden spell in which room in Hogwarts. I guess that's the best they could come up with. Still beyond silly, if you ask me. Any way, you guys know the drill. Please send in those reviews and continue to spread the word.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	42. Chapter 42

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

---

Sirius Black took a deep breath as he stopped before the door. Behind this door was the particular room Albus Dumbledore wanted to meet him in at the Leaky Cauldron while his godson, Harry Potter, was out shopping in Diagon Alley for his school books and supplies. He still had no better idea as to why Dumbledore wanted to meet with him. Not to mention he was still as clueless as before as to how it could possibly be Hogwarts related since the message was sent with the school crest upon it.

Now that he thought about it, Sirius couldn't even begin to fathom what Dumbledore was up to. The past year had really put a strain on his belief in the Hogwarts Headmaster and his assurance that things he had done were in Harry's best interest. Sirius was very vocal about being pretty much the only one who didn't see things the same way. After what happened in the Ministry of Magic, he believed his uncertainty was justified. Not so much because he nearly got killed. Rather Harry was placed in a position he felt he shouldn't have been in and was himself nearly killed. All of it the culmination of things he felt Dumbledore should have done something about and instead made little effort to even contact his godson.

Sirius didn't mind when things happened to him simply because he believed he made the decisions for such things to happen. When things happened to Harry, he was very much inclined to find out who was responsible and let them know just how pissed off he was. He could see how that would be viewed upon as being overprotective and maybe even treating Harry as a child. At the same time though, it was his responsibility to look after his godson's well being. That included having to confront people he would otherwise call his friends.

Sirius took another deep breath before finally knocking on the door.

"Enter," said the old, withered voice from the other end.

Sirius turned the knob and entered. Inside was a pretty big and awfully spacious room for something that would be housed in the Leaky Cauldron. Most likely given to those of great authority and respect. Dumbledore would certainly fit the bill, as would someone like the Minister of Magic. Sirius looked around and found Dumbledore standing before the fireplace, peering in at the flames that were burning the log.

"I take it you wanted to meet with me about something," Sirius said in his deep, raspy voice as he closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Sirius," Dumbledore spoke, removing his eyes from the fire and bringing it up to face him. "Good to see that you are up and about. I hope your state of unconsciousness wasn't too much of a discomfort."

"Just annoyed by the fact that I was a vegetable for four weeks," Sirius responded. "I don't like the feeling of being completely useless for too long of a time."

"Then perhaps what I will propose to you will make you feel quite useful for some time," Dumbledore said as he made his way over to the far end of the room where a desk waited.

"You sent the message with the Hogwarts crest," Sirius said, staying put in his spot. "Meaning whatever it is you want to propose to me is school related. And I bet you managed to learn of my present state of being magically handicap."

"Quite right you are, Sirius," Dumbledore said as he took a seat behind the desk. "My proposition is school related and I am aware of your disability. However, what I wish to offer you has nothing to do with magic."

"Really," Sirius snorted. "Last time I checked, Argus Filch is still employed as the school's caretaker and doesn't appear to be leaving that post any time soon despite his highly enthusiastic backing of Dolores Umbridge."

"No, Sirius," Dumbledore said with a rather delighted little chuckle. "I wouldn't dare give you the post of caretaker even if it were available for you to take. I am putting together a special course to be taught this year and I believe you are the only man who could possibly know how the properly teach it."

Sirius raised a curious brow. "Let me see if I got this right so far," he said. "You're starting up so new course that you want me to teach it even though I can't cast magic without going into another coma for four weeks."

"The course has nothing to do with magic, Sirius," Dumbledore added.

Sirius went silent for a moment, taking in the information presented before him by the Hogwarts Headmaster. He gave it some more thought and then came to a conclusion. "You want me to teach a subject that's psychological in nature," he said. "And I would be the ideal person to do so because of my entire life's history that one could easily write a horror novel out of."

"Precisely," Dumbledore responded. "If there is any hope for the students to be able to take on what is to come, they will need to be ready. We already have courses that will address their physical needs. Your course will help in getting them psychologically and maybe even emotionally prepared."

Sirius gave it some further thought and found himself quite stunned. "I have to admit," he began to say. "I'm impressed. It's such a gutsy move that it could very well work." Then he paused for a second and thought of something else. "However, I take it there's something to this that isn't all that good. I mean, we're talking about me, Sirius Black, being asked by you, Albus Dumbledore, to teach a course at Hogwarts. There has to be some drawback to this."

"Very acute of you, Sirius," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Most others in your position would have immediately jumped right into it without a second's thought about the possibility of a downside."

"All the more reason, I bet, I'm the only guy who can teach the course," Sirius added.

"Rather unfortunate, really," a third voice suddenly spoke.

Sirius was unphased. He slowly returned his head to a darkened corner and watched as Severus Snape emerged from the shadows. Neither looked at all pleasant to see one another face to face.

"Not surprised Dumbledore didn't organize this meeting alone," Sirius said. "I just didn't expect him to bring you."

"Must you lack any sort of civility whenever you and I are around at the same time?" Snape asked.

"I haven't even insulted you yet, Severus," Sirius retorted. "Wouldn't that be considered as being civil?"

"I'm swallowing my pride just being here, Sirius," Snape said with a glare.

"I bet you are," Sirius responded, giving Snape the same glare before turning his attention back to Dumbledore. "I take it whatever it is that would make me accepting your offer has to do with him."

"It has everything to do with him, Sirius," Dumbledore said.

"Really," Sirius said before taking a deep breath. Then another thought came into his head. An idea that he disliked even more than what he thought could possibly be related to Snape. "I also take it that whatever it is can't be told to Harry."

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said, this time in a somber tone. "You've made it perfectly clear how much you would prefer Harry to know about what is happening around him. However, this piece of information he cannot know about. Not until the end of the school term at the very least."

Sirius sunk his head, covered his eyes with one hand, and gave out a heavy sigh. He really didn't like what he had just heard. And he still didn't have a clue as to what this downside could be. All he knew was that it heavily involved Snape and that Harry couldn't be told about it during the school term. What really drove him nuts was that were he to decline Dumbledore's offer, it would make him curious as hell as to what this downside was. His curiosity would ultimately cause a great deal of disruption that in turn could very well do more harm to his godson than withholding the information in the first place. He hated being stuck in such a delicate situation. It went against his nature.

"You going to tell me immediately what this drawback is if I accept your offer?" Sirius asked after straightening himself up.

"Absolutely," Dumbledore answered.

Sirius then took a deep breath. "Mind if I vent a little before you explain whatever it is Harry shouldn't know?" he asked further.

"That would take weeks," Snape muttered as he turned his head in frustration. He didn't care if Sirius picked up on what he said.

"Depends on how well you take it, Severus," Sirius retorted.

Snape whipped his face back upon Sirius and began to walk over to him. "You've tormented me ever since you befriend James Potter and you expect me to handle some more of your mistreatment?" he asked sternly.

"You're right," Sirius began to say rather coolly. "This could take weeks. You're not taking it quite well."

"Must you have something against all the time, Sirius?" Snape asked, the volume of his voice getting louder and a little bit more vicious even though he was practically nose to nose with Sirius. "Must you ridicule me in some fashion, picking me as a target for your frustrations and anger?"

"There's only one thing I have against you, Severus," Sirius said. "Your treatment of my godson."

"Why am I not surprised?" Snape asked sarcastically. "Your being overprotective of him has obviously clouded your judgment. Clearly you cannot tell him apart from his father."

"Is that so?" Sirius retorted, the volume of his voice starting to get louder as well. "There's at least one other person who can't do the same. If you don't know who I'm taking about, take a good look in the mirror and you'll see who I'm referring to."

"I assume this has to do with my refusal to ever teach him Occlumency again after he snooped around and peeked into the Pensive months ago," Snape said.

"It's more than that, Snape," Sirius said. "It's your attitude toward him period. I don't have to witness first hand to know that you treat him with great disdain and apathy simply because of who his father is."

"Much like how you pamper him with the same sense of pride and indulgence as you had with his father," Snape retorted.

"Apparently, I'm still the only one who knows what makes Harry different from James," Sirius finally snapped back.

"Oh, really," Snape said, the tone of his voice making it know that he believed he's pushed Sirius to the brink. "Do tell us. What do you think you know what makes Harry Potter different from his father?"

"I know that for every bit of James there is in him, there's an equal share of Lily," Sirius answered firmly.

Sirius could see that it was taking everything Snape could muster to keep himself from physically reacting to what seemed to him like a bold statement. Watching Snape's pupils shrink in sheer anger and the heavy breathing he was making through his nose, it was more than apparent that those words affected him badly. Sirius had turned the tables on Snape and he knew there was no way the other could have possibly defended himself from it.

"How dare you accuse me of belittling her," Snape growled.

"And yet that's exactly what you have been doing," Sirius said, not even considering the option of backing down. "For the past five years, you've belittled Lily by dejecting her son at virtually every turn."

"I have saved his life numerous times," Snape tried to counter. "You've even seen it once with your own eyes when your friend stepped out in the middle of a full moon before us."

"You think saving his life warrants your mistreatment of him?" Sirius questioned back. "That you can just continue to pound away at his self being just because you kept him from getting killed a number of times in the past? Just how do you think Lily would take knowing about the way you scorn her flesh and blood if she was alive today?"

Snape immediately turned away from Sirius and walked over to the fireplace, thinking that by focusing all his attention upon the burning fire he could manage to escape the verbal assault being fired at him. Sirius was just getting warmed up on his venting and he had no intention of letting Snape get away with just a few nips and bruises.

"You, of all people, are the one who can't get over the fact that Harry appears more like his father and barely has any hint of his mother," Sirius continued. "The only physical trace of Lily upon him being his green eyes, just like her. You didn't think for a moment that perhaps he was more like his mother in personality. Surely you noticed upon the first time he came to school."

Snape moved his head slightly only to rapidly snap it back toward the fireplace. It was as if he wanted to give Sirius some kind of look, but ended up relenting at the last second. Sirius just kept going.

"Just having been told weeks before that he was a wizard, capable of casting magic, what really happened to his parents and what the Wizarding world thought of him," he continued. "He was an lost child then, Snape. He was looking for help from those who were to teach him how to manage in this world. Just like Lily was when she first came to Hogwarts, a child gifted with magic who came from an entirely Muggle family. So what did you do when he first attended your class? You tried to humiliate him, embarrass him. As if he should be ashamed to even consider coming to you in the first place."

During the previous year when Sirius was cooped up in his house, he talked Harry into telling him his whole life's story. Whenever Harry mentioned virtually any and all things involving Snape, it made him cringe. He became even more flabbergasted that Snape barely even held back. He couldn't imagine someone who was as utterly enamored with Lily as Snape continuing to act the way he was toward her son.

"And since you mentioned it, let's go over that so called endeavor at teaching him Occlumency," Sirius said. "From what Harry told me, you constantly ridiculed him simply because he wasn't doing well. Do you deny this?" Snape made no response. More than enough to tell Sirius that what he said was true. "So how the hell was he going to get any better? You wouldn't even try to help him figure out how to overcome his obstacles. You just expected him to do it. Well, look how that turned out. He gets tricked into going to the Department of Mysteries, gets possessed by Voldemort, and was nearly killed by the time all was said and done. And you weren't there to save him this time."

Sirius paused for a moment. One, to catch his breath. Venting sure did take a lot out of him. He had a lot on his mind and he had no problem with going as long as he needed to drive his point home so deep no one would dare forget his words. Second, he wondered what Dumbledore was doing during all this. He managed to glance over at the Hogwarts Headmaster, seeing that he remained seated and calm. As if he didn't mind all this taking place one bit. Sirius set the thought of why Dumbledore was in his state of composure aside so as not to lose the momentum he had on Snape.

"If any one looks at Harry as if he was a complete embodiment of his father, it's you," he continued. "And it's because of it that you managed to shift his attitude about you from someone who looked to you for help to someone who despised having to be in your presence. Just like you did to Lily on that day by the lake."

Sirius could see that the mentioning of Lily had truly rocked Snape. To the point that he could see the other's hand shaking, as if he wanted so desperately to grasp his wand and blast him into the wall with the only thing holding him back being that they were before Dumbledore. Sirius knew he now had Snape where he wanted him.

"Perhaps that's why you were so hard on Harry in the first place," Sirius said boldly. "You were punishing Lily through him for having rejected your friendship after what you said that day. It's been five years since he first arrived in your classroom, Snape. Don't you think five years has been too long of a time to keep punishing her? Rather, don't you think you could have repaired the damage by helping her son?"

There was a long moment of silence. Sirius decided now would be a good time to pause until Snape reacted. He watched as Snape continued to stare into the fireplace for what seemed like forever. Finally, he had let out a heavy sigh and turned toward him. Snape slowly walked up to Sirius, his eyes having a shade of red about them. It was a mixture of his anger and perhaps some of the sorrow he was feeling from the affect Sirius' words had on him.

"What do you want from me?" Snape managed to finally say in a seething tone.

"You said you swallowed your pride just being here," Sirius began to answer. "To ask for my help. What I want is for you to continuing swallowing your pride, if need be. If Harry asks for it, I want you to actually help him. I realize its far too late for you to stop being hard on him, so I won't bother trying to convince you to. All I ask is for you to help him. With all that is to come, he is going to need it. And whether he wants it or not, he will need your help."

Snape took a deep breath as he continued to stare into Sirius' eyes. After some time, he turned and walked back to Dumbledore's side of the room. Sirius watched him for a moment before moving his attention over tot he Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Are you satisfied?" Dumbledore asked rather kindly.

Sirius couldn't help but snort a chuckle with disbelief. He was quite impressed with how well Dumbledore managed to remain cool from all that had happened in the room. "I'm done venting," he managed to reply.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Then we can begin to explain what it is that even Harry cannot know just yet. Because the fewer who know about this, the better our chances of managing to pull off the one plan I have left to execute."

---

Rufus Scrimegour, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was writing on a piece of parchment when he heard a pair of knocks at his door. "Come in," he said without looking up. He continued to write for a moment while hearing the door open and close in a matter of a few seconds. Upon finishing a sentence, he looked up to see Gawain Robards stand before him. "Ah, Robards. Have a set."

"Thank you, sir," Gawain said as he did as he was commanded. "I've come to personally deliver you my report into investigating the claims made by Mr. Stan Shunpike of having Death Eater knowledge."

"And what has your investigation turned up?" Rufus asked rather curiously.

"He's an idiot," Gawain answered.

Rufus looked and felt rather bewildered. "I beg your pardon," he said.

"Stan Shunpike is nothing more than a pathetic yahoo who will say anything for attention," Gawain explained. "Apparently, he just said he had Death Eater knowledge so that he could impress his friends at the pub. He seems to have a history of making up wild things about himself. He even went as far as to say that he was the youngest Minister of Magic just to impress girls."

"You got to be kidding me," Rufus groaned as he slouched back in his chair. "You mean to tell me I was committed to locking up this moron in Azkaban just because he wanted to be amusing?"

"I'm afraid so, sir," Gawain replied.

Rufus rubbed his temple in disbelief. He then began to wonder just how many of the same morons Bartemius Crouch had locked up for saying such ridicules things in the first place. Which in turn brought him back to the Minister of Magic, Amelia Susan Bones, telling him how she didn't want innocent people sent away under the false accusation that they were Death Eaters just to please the public. Such actions were the cause behind the numerous black eyes the Ministry of Magic received in past administrations.

"If he's smart, he'd think better about mouthing off after having gotten a visit from us," Gawain noted aloud.

"I highly doubt that," Rufus sighed. "I wouldn't mind plucking him off the street so that he doesn't end up getting himself killed. But then there's nothing in the law against stupidity, now is there."

"No, sir," Gawain agreed.

Rufus sighed again. "Thank you for making sure I didn't engage in an act of stupidity myself, Robards," he said. "I apologize for having made you waste your time on this."

"If it makes you feel any better, sir, our investigating Mr. Shunpike opened our ears to rumors regarding the location of Bellatrix Lestrange," Gawain said. "One of the confirmed Azkaban escapees still at large. We're looking into them as we speak."

"More dots to the board, I suppose," Rufus said, looking over to the wall where a map of the United Kingdom was hung. Upon the map were numerous push pins, signifying locations where Bellatrix had be sighted. He turned his attention back to Gawain. "Keep me up to date on your findings. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Gawain said before standing up and leaving the room.

Rufus took a deep breath before ripping out a part of a parchment sheet. He scribbled something down before standing up and walking over to the door. He placed the parchment piece upon the door and cast a spell to permanently stick them together. He took another deep breath upon staring at the words he scribbled before returning to his seat.

_Never forget,  
He who believes the claims of an idiot is an even greater idiot!_

---

Whether Harry Potter realized it or not, he was getting on the nerves of his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He felt slightly annoyed that they just didn't seem quite as curious as he was over what they saw in Diagon Alley days earlier. In particular, Draco Malfoy with a rather smug face having Mr. Borgin at the Borgin and Burkes shop hold a particular item for him. He was still rather suspicious of the potential sinister nature that the item might hold. What he didn't seem to notice was that his insistence to continue pondering over it was boring the others.

"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry," Hermione managed to say with a little hint of impatience in her voice. She was hoping he would catch on as she sat upon the windowsill of what was formally the bedroom of Fred and George Weasley, her feet propped up upon one of the cardboard boxes. She was only grudgingly looking up for her new copy of Advanced Rune Translation as she spoke. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"

"Maybe he's broken his Hand of Glory," Ron said in a rather vague tone. His attention was less on the topic of discussion and more on trying to straighten the bent tail twigs on his broomstick. "Remember that shriveled-up arm Malfoy had?"

Harry stood before them, his arms crossed over his chest and his right foot tapping the floor repeatedly. He was in disbelief over the way his friends were acting. "But what about when he said, 'Don't forget to keep that one safe'?" he asked for what was apparently the umpteenth time. "That sounded to me like Borgin's got another one of the broken objects, and Malfoy wants both."

"You reckon?" Ron asked, lacking any sort of interest behind his words while trying to scape some dirt off his broom handle.

"Yeah, I do," Harry answered. He waited for one of them to answer with some sort of response. Neither one made a peep. He rolled his eyes with frustration. "Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"

Ron managed to look up, blinking his eyes. Whether it was an honest sign of interest or not was a question Harry didn't even bother to evaluate. "Malfoy, revenge?" Ron said. Not a whole lot of interest in his voice, but it was a sign that Harry had his attention. "What can he do about it?"

Harry was beginning to lose his cool. "That's my point, I don't know!" he said, the volume of his voice getting louder. "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and--"

"And if you start to yell any louder, the people who, on the other side of the world, are sleeping will be jolt awake," said a deep, raspy voice rather suddenly. All three looked over at the door to see Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, leaning on the door frame. "You might want to consider keeping it down for the sake of any one around here not wanting to go deaf, Harry."

Harry sighed and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Sirius," he managed to say. "It's just... well..."

"Someone might as well explain to me what all the fuss is about," Sirius said with a shrug.

Harry was more than happy to oblige. "When we were shopping in Diagon Alley, we spotted Draco in Borgin and Burkes," he began. "He seemed really happy in making Mr. Borgin hold a specific item for him, even threatening him to have a family friend named Fenrir Greyback keep an eye on him."

"Well, that's obviously not good news," Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Fenrir Greyback is not a name any one would be willing to throw around casually," Sirius replied. "Not unless they want to find themselves surrounded by a pack of pissed off werewolves."

"He's a werewolf?" Ron asked with a squeak.

"Worse," Sirius answered. "He's their leader."

Harry groaned along with his friends knowing that this Fenrir Greyback sounded like someone they seemed destined to run into. Whether they want to or not. "Is he really a friend of the Malfoys?" he asked.

"Not sure," Sirius shrugged. "But it's no secret he's one of Voldemort's more vicious allies. And only Death Eaters would be bold enough to use Fenrir's name as a threat."

"That's what I've been meaning," Harry said rather suddenly to Ron and Hermione. He continued to speak, though slowly so as to make sure his point wasn't missed. "Draco is a Death Eater. He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

There was a quiet moment of silence. Which was followed an eruption of laughter coming from Ron. "_Malfoy_?" he asked in disbelief. "He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let _Malfoy _join?"

"It seems very unlikely, Harry," Hermione added in a repressive sort of voice.

Sirius, on the other hand, was far from being in a laughing mood. "You'd be surprised," he stated. This caused Ron to stop his laughter as he and Hermione looked at him, seemingly hoping that he was just kidding. "Remember my brother. Idolized Voldemort at a young age. Took the Dark Mark while still in his teens."

"So it is likely, right?" Harry asked, much to Ron and Hermione's discomfort.

"It's not really common," Sirius said with a shrug. "But young minds are the most impressionable, and there was no question both sides were looking to sway as many youngsters as they could during the first war. Dumbledore and the rest of the teaching staff did their best then to keep our minds away from the war, but the subject tended to come up every now and then. You can imagine how much the Slytherins were despised given that they often shared the same ideals as Voldemort. And a number of them did indeed become Death Eaters, a couple dropping out just so they could join."

Harry could see that his godfather's words were not making his friends feel any more at ease then they really wanted to be. Unfortunately, he himself was quite into discussing the possibilities about Draco as a Death Eater with someone who appeared to be taking it as seriously as he was.

"But like Sirius said, Harry," Hermione managed to finally say. "It's not common. I mean... besides... even though his father was one, what makes you think..."

"In Madam Malkin's," Harry began to explain. "She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark."

"You've seen this for sure?" Sirius asked.

Harry hesitated to answer right away. The first time he did so all day. "Well..." he said. "Not really." Yet he wasn't about to give up. He stubbornly pressed on. "But he showed Borgin something we couldn't see. Something that seriously scared Borgin. It was the Mark, I know it... He was showing Borgin who he was dealing with, you saw how seriously Borgin took him!"

Ron and Hermione looked at one another rather nervously. Hermione was the one who managed to respond vocally. "I'm not sure, Harry..." she said in a low voice.

"You can't say for sure it's the Mark without actually seeing it, Harry," Sirius said. "It could be something else Draco showed that spooked Borgin. But then again spooking him at all as well as mentioning Fenrir's name is enough to be suspicious. I'll be sure to have Moody know about it."

"You really think You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join?" Ron asked Sirius, sounding as though he was scared at the thought.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sirius shrugged. "But even if he didn't, Draco could still be forced into working for them. Fenrir is in alliance with the Death Eaters, but he's not one himself. And with Lucius in Azkaban, Voldemort could use that as an incentive for Draco to do his bidding."

Harry could see that Ron and Hermione appear rather gloomy over all that they had just heard. As much as he felt better knowing that at least his suspicions were being believed, he also felt a little guilty at dampening their moods to prove his point. With a sigh, he picked up a pile of filthy Quidditch robes and made his way out of the room. Only for Sirius pull him aside by the shoulder.

"Hang on a second, Harry," he said. "I need to talk to you alone for a minute."

"Sure," Harry said, walking with his godfather to a particular end of the hallway that seemed like it would of be out of the hearing range of any one else in the house.

"A couple things," Sirius began. "First, stop working yourself over with this Draco business. For one thing, you're annoying the hell out of everyone. You managed to even bore Helena, and you know how much she wants to be around you. For another, it takes you away from focusing on other things. It's one thing to be suspicious of him, it's another to be completely obsessed over this suspicion. Next thing you'll know, you'll accuse him of something he didn't do and he'll wind up wrongfully punished. Like I was."

That was certainly a thought Harry didn't want to have on his mind. The idea of Draco being like Sirius in that manner. Coupled having seen how emotionally down his friends had looked seconds before, he knew he had to heed his godfather's words. Hopefully seeing Cho Chang again would be a helpful remedy as he tended to find himself forgetting about everything else whenever he was with her.

"Second, I want you to be prepared when we stop by my place on our way to King's Cross tomorrow," Sirius continued. "You'll be coming with me into the house and..." He paused for a moment, looking as though he was trying to find the right words to say. "Let's just say there's something I need to do. The outcome of which I'm not sure about."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Well..." he tried to begin. "I'll put it this way. The outcome of what I need to do will end up either in my hands... or yours. If it does wind up in your hands... know that it was done in the best of interests. If it winds up in my hands, though, it'll just be a major headache for me to deal with. Think you got it?"

"I think so," Harry said, raising a curious brow. "Sirius, what is it that you're getting me into?"

"Something I hope turns out to be more of a positive than a negative, Harry," Sirius said. "That's all I can say for now. I'll explain myself afterward once we're aboard the Hogwarts Express."

"Speaking of which," Harry said before Sirius could leave. "Hermione wanted me to ask you with certainty if we really don't need books for your course."

"I'm very sure, Harry," Sirius said with a smile. "As a matter fact, you only need one thing." He then stood up straight and patted his chest rather firmly before leaving.

---

Since it was the eve before departing for King's Cross Station, Cho Chang did not need to wait tables at her family's restaurant the Dinnlin Chong Ji. This usually resulted in her suffering from a case of boredom. With her parents and sister working customers into the night, Cho was stuck trying to figure out how to either pass the time or discover a way to sleep sooner. She never could successfully achieve either one in the past. It didn't seem as though she would successfully achieve either on the eve of her last term at Hogwarts as well.

In the past, she would read whatever books Madam Poppy Pomfrey recommended to her in regards to becoming a Healer and managed to buy either in Diagon Alley or at Hogsmeade. This time, she had read practically everything she managed to get her hands on. Whenever she couldn't continue reading those books, she tried her hands at reading novels. Nothing perked her interest this year. It was a rather boring set of television programs on and there wasn't much she could write. In the end, she found herself managing to wander into the business office of the restaurant.

As much as she had known a great deal of the history behind the Dinnlin Chong Ji, she could at least try to look around for something that seemed interesting. After all, the last time she was in the office was long before she started going to Hogwarts. There was bound to be things in here that she had never seen before.

Cho slowly looked upon the various photographs that hung on one side of the wall. If she remembered correctly, the photos placed upon here were generally reserved for showcasing important customers who dined in the restaurant. Each one was dated and placed upon the wall in order from earliest to latest. The Dinnlin Chong Ji didn't often receive famous faces, although her Uncle Liam MacPherson was obviously an exception. She smiled upon looking at the photo in which the entire roster from the 1985 league championship team huddle together for a celebratory picture.

Then she stopped at the very first photo on the wall. A couple looking very happy. She couldn't remember why they were so important. But it wasn't their importance that drew her closer for a curious look. The looked rather familiar. Yet she just couldn't seem to put her finger on where she last saw them, if ever.

The door opened suddenly, causing Cho to look over and see who was entering. It was her mother, Summer. "Ah, Cho," her mother spoke in her sweet Scottish accent. "I didn't know you were in here. But since you are, maybe you can get the resume folder from the filing cabinet. One of the kids applying for waiting tables in the fall came earlier than your father expected, leaving him a little unprepared in speaking with her."

"Oh, sure mum," Cho said with a smile. It was a simple chore that would be done in a matter of minutes, but at least it was doing something. She walked over to the filing cabinet and opened the third drawer to the bottom. She skimmed through the various folders within until pulling out the resume folder. "Here we go."

"Ah, thank you kindly," Summer said as she was given the folder in hand.

"Mom, before you go," Cho said in haste. "Can I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure, sweetie," Summer replied.

"It's this first picture," Cho began, turning and pointing to the first picture on the wall. "Do you know who they are?"

Summer walked over and examined the photograph for a moment. "I don't recall their names exactly," she answered. "I doubt your father would either. But I do know that they were the very first customers to dine here, so we took their picture in honor of the occasion. The man gave your father some piece of paper, too, asking him to just hang on to it for him. They haven't returned since, so he put it in the importance folder. A shame, really. They were quite a joy to be around with. I wouldn't mind meeting them again some day."

"Thanks, mom," Cho said, somewhat satisfied.

"You're welcome, dear," Summer said, giving her daughter a smile of her own before leaving the office.

Cho sighed and went back to looking at the photograph. She didn't know why, but she felt as though she had to figure out who these people were. At the very least it was keeping her occupied with something. Still, she imagined this would turn into an obsession until she uncovered their identities.

The man wore glasses over his hazel eyes. His was black and mostly untidy, though there were traces that an attempt was made and making it more presentable. Thinly shaped face.

The woman had long, dark red hair. Her freckles all but disappeared. Her eyes almond-shaped.

_And green._

Cho suddenly gasped as she took a step back. She blinked a couple times, wanting to make sure she was looking at the photograph correctly. She was. And the couple were who she thought they were.

James and Lily Potter. Harry Potter's parents.

She looked over at the date. 14th February, 1980. She remembered that the restaurant had indeed opened on Valentine's Day. A couple opening a business together on the day for couples. It still shocked her that Harry's parents actually dined at the Dinnlin Chong Ji, let alone were the first customers ever. Cho then did a double take on the date. 1980. The year Harry was born. She looked back up at the image of Harry's mother, Lily. Roughly four months pregnant with Harry. Cho was in disbelief at what she was seeing before her.

Then something clicked in her head. Her mother mentioned that James gave her father a piece of paper to hold on to. It was in the importance folder. Cho immediately rushed over to the filing cabinet and opened the top drawer. She skimmed quickly before coming upon the importance folder. There were a number of papers in there. And she had no idea what was contained in the paper. But she looked any way, figuring something would pop out amongst the others as unique.

The last paper did. And it was indeed unique for the fact that it was cryptic.

_Twenty-Four_

_Fifty-Six_

_Nineteen_

_Are you happy at last?_

_It sounds like he is turning over a new leaf._

_Just admit it, honey._

Cho raised a curious brow at what was written down. None of it was really making any sense to her at the moment. Still, she had a feeling this was what Harry's father left behind. She pulled out another sheet of paper and grabbed a pen, copying down exactly how the message was written down. She then placed the original back in the folder, putting it away where it belongs in the filing cabinet. She then sat down and studied her copy of the words.

She doubt she would figure it out by the time sleep would succumb her. But at the very least being occupied by it would keep her from getting bored for the remainder of the night. It had to mean something. She just didn't know what.

* * *

Okay, so that experiment that I started with at the end of the last chapter ended up not working the way I was kind of hoping it would go. Credit to The French Dark Lord for at least making note about it in his review. Any way, here's the idea behind it. As we all know, Remus Lupin is played by David Thewlis. In a movie called The New World, a dramatization of the real-life Pocahontas story, Thewlis played Edward Wingfield. The idea was to look at Remus, figure the actor who plays him and then from there discover that the same actor played this real life person. I guess the process was a bit too complex. Oh well. It was worth a try. Maybe I'll bring it back later somewhere down the road in the story. We'll see. Now then, I have a quick question I hope you guys will answer for me. A lot of folks who favorite my story and/or add it to their C2 collection. In addition to reading Harry Potter tales, they also appear to like Naruto. I've been on the fence in checking the series out since it's not done and I'm weery of series in which they have this overlonged battle scene that takes forever to tell and makes it seem like just a few minutes have passed, a main reason I dislike Dragonball. Yet it just seems like Harry Potter and Naruto come together like siblings. Is there some sort of connection that I'm not aware of? Hopefully I'll get answer on top of the reviews. Which I really want more of. Please keep spreading the word and please, pretty please, send in those reviews. Even a simple "Good chapter, keep up the good work" will sufice. Just keep sending them in.

Next up, Harry finds out what possible mess Sirius has dragged him in and the happy couple reunite aboard the Hogwarts Express.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	43. Chapter 43

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

---

The leave to King's Cross Station started out smoother than usual, as far as Harry Potter was concerned. He watched as the Ministry of Magic cars seemingly glided up to the front of the Burrow. All the trunks were packed. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, was safely enclosed in his traveling basket. In their cages were Ginny's new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, along with Ron's Scops owl, Pigwidgeon, and Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig.

Harry had managed to finally come to the acceptance that he can call the new Hedwig as Hedwig comfortably. The original Hedwig he could also now accept comfortably as Helena Willows. The same Helena Willows who virtually on top of him from behind, her arms wrapped over his shoulders, and a big smile on her face. According to his godfather, Sirius Black, he managed to talk Dumbledore into letting Helena stay at Hogwarts as his assistant. In turn, Sirius promised Harry that he would keep Helena from embarrassing him during classes. Harry was still unsure about how successful that would turn out.

Just as he and his friends were unsure about how Sirius' class was going to be like. As the drivers helped in getting the trunks and the pets into the cars, Hermione once again asking Sirius if he was certain there were no books they needed to get. Sirius assured her with a smirk that there would be no need for books in his class. Her anxiety was starting to carry over onto the others, leaving them rather scared actually at being taught in a course by Sirius Black. Harry couldn't wait.

With the belongings all packed into the cars, it was time for Harry, Sirius, Helena, and the Weasleys to leave for King's Cross Station. Rather, all the Weasleys except Bill. Bill was staying behind for the moment with Fleur Delacour, his fiancée Even after spending much of the summer having her in their presence, the Weasley women still didn't quite approve of her and only tolerated her for the sake of Bill. Even Hermione and Helena felt the same way, just for different reasons.

"Au revoir, 'Arry," Fleur said throatily. She then gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, to which Helena reacted by pulling Harry as far away from Fleur and getting him into the car they would be driven in. Fleur's response was nothing more than a simply smile and a wave, though Harry wasn't sure how much of it was forced given what just happened.

He did see that Ron noticed him getting kissed and hurried over to Fleur, looking rather hopeful. Obviously, Harry wasn't the only one who was witnessing this as well. Ginny managed to stick out her foot, causing Ron to trip and fall on his face. After sprawling in the dust at Fleur's feet for a second, he managed to stand up and say a quick good-bye to her. He turned and hurried into the car looking furious, red-faced, and dirt-spattered. Ginny and Hermione giggled at his expense.

Moments after the cars rolled away from the Burrow, Harry noticed that Sirius was starting to look rather nervous. His godfather looked to be cracking every possibly spot in each finger slowly and was staring out of the window, watching everything pass by. He was also ignoring Mrs. Weasley, who was voicing her concern about making the stop at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place now instead of earlier when it would have been more ideal and safer for the children. Seeing Sirius looking the way he was made Harry equally nervous. It seemed that whatever situation it was that he was about to include him into upon arriving there was sure to be something very uncomfortable. As far as Harry knew, few things could ever make Sirius turn out this way.

It was some time before the cars pulled up in front of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Harry stepped out of the car almost together. Helena wanted to go, but Sirius told her that he and Harry were going to do something in which it would be better for her not to bare witness. The tone of his voice and the look on his face was enough to convince her that he was not kidding around and she immediately returned to her seated position. After closing the door, Sirius joined Harry into going up the stairs. The door suddenly flung open and standing in the doorway was Nymphadora Tonks.

"What in the world is Tonks doing here?" Mrs. Weasley cried upon seeing her. "She supposed to be stationed--"

"She'll be where she's supposed to be, Molly," Sirius called back, though he didn't bother to turn his head to face her. "I just need to borrow her for a few minutes."

Once they were inside, Tonks immediately closed the door. Harry could see that she had a rather worried look on her face. "Are you really sure I need to be in on this?" she asked.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Sirius said, walking up slowly to the picture frame near the door. Upon the picture frame is that of his deceased mother, Walburga Black. The portrait looked as though she didn't want to move even though she could. "Without your help, I'd end up in another coma." While keeping his attention upon the portrait, he shifted to whom he was speaking to. "Kreacher! Get down here!"

Moments later, Harry heard the familiar grumblings of the withered old house-elf slowly making his way toward them from the study. Kreacher had the look of gloom and dissatisfaction painted all over his face, obviously in reaction to seeing the familiar figure of Sirius Black before him.

"I'm surprised you managed to actually stay in the study," Sirius managed to say in a contained tone. His eyes still placed firmly upon the portrait he stood before.

"Master commanded me remain there until now..." Kreacher responded in a deep voice. "Your life essence continued to burn these past months and I therefore had to continue to obey your commands..."

"House-elves can recognize when their masters are alive or dead," Tonks explained quietly to Harry, seeing that he wanted to ask about what Kreacher meant. "They don't have to be present if a master dies. They'll sense it. Part of the magical bond."

"Since you appear to be so willing at being loyal, you'll obey the following commands," Sirius said. "You are to remain right here in front of my mother's portrait. You are not to speak to her at all. If my godson, Harry Potter, has a question, you will answer him with honesty. He'll be staying here with you. Understand?"

"As you command, master..." Kreacher grumbled, moving slowly toward a spot right next to where Sirius stood.

"Alright, Tonks," Sirius said, taking a step back away from Kreacher and then turning toward the stairs. "Let's get this over with. I'm sure if Molly were screaming at us right now, she'd want us to hurry."

"I still don't know what this is all about," Harry heard Tonks mutter as she followed him to the stairs. "And I doubt I'm going to like it very much." He then watched them ascend the stairs and disappear from his line of sight.

Harry gave out a long sigh as he paced a bit in place. He wanted to question Sirius about why he was dragged into this and was now all of sudden staying put. But Sirius looked as thought he was putting into effect what he had in mind and could not be bother with explaining himself just yet. It did end up raising another question to Harry. Why did it require Kreacher to stand here in front of the portrait of Walburga Black? He wasn't the only one thinking that question.

"So, boy," the portrait of Sirius' mother spoke rather suddenly in an annoyed tone. "What the devil is my excuse for a son up to?"

Harry stared over at the portrait, sensing that she was only even speaking to him because she was as curious as he was about what was happening. It didn't mean she enjoyed his company. "I don't know," he decided to say.

"You want me to _what_?" they heard Tonks' familiar voice shout. The words managing to echo throughout the house.

"Don't play games with me, boy," the portrait said after a moment of silence resulted in nothing else heard from above. "What is it that Sirius plans to do?" She was speaking more harshly now than before.

"I'm about as clueless as you are, ma'am," Harry answered with equal harshness in his voice. "He hasn't really told me anything."

Moments later, they heard footsteps getting louder as Sirius and Tonks made their way down the staircase. Sirius appeared to be holding something behind his back. Tonks, following behind carrying a huge duffel bag, looked absolutely horrified.

"I really don't want to see this," she managed to whimper.

"You have to," Sirius said as he slowly made his way toward Kreacher. "I apologize again for getting you involved in this, but I can't cast a spell worth a damn and you unfortunately have a strong enough trace of the family blood."

"What the hell do you plan on doing, young man?" the portrait demanded in a strong voice.

Sirius looked quite unphased by the tone directed toward him as he came to a stop in front of creature. "I plan to do something I should have done a year ago," he said. "It just took what Kreacher here did to make me realize it."

Harry could see that his godfather was filled with a great anger. His eyes burned with great intensity and his breath was becoming heavier and heavier every second. It was though he was witnessing the calm before the storm and that any second he would watch Sirius just absolutely rip into Kreacher with all his might. Kreacher looked as if he could care any less about it.

"Given how much you and I absolutely loathe one another, Kreacher, I can accept how much you truly wished I had died that night and not stand here before you alive and well," Sirius continued. "Given our history together, it's completely understandable. However, I do take great exception to your part in tricking Harry Potter into going to the Department of Mysteries, gleefully helping bait him into a situation that very nearly took my life. Because if very nearly took his. And that I do not appreciate one bit. So therefore, you need to be punished. And there's only one punishment I could think of that suits the dilemma."

It was at this point that Sirius revealed what it was that he was holding behind his back. The object was more than enough to cause Tonks to bury her face in her hands in fright. The object was more than enough to cause Kreacher to sudden go from uncaring to virtually being shocked and in despair. The object was more than enough to cause the portrait of Walburga Black to scream and wail rather violently.

"When my mother died, she became this," Sirius said, referring to the ashes enclosed within the urn he held in his right hand. "The very second she exhaled her final breath, that to me marked the end of the so called _noble _legacy of the Black family. The goddamned traditions and values held no place in my heart despite being the last direct male descendant. Yet you, Kreacher, hang on to the impossible hope that it should remain. That it should continue to be upheld at all costs. You are the one thing keeping this thing going no matter what I do. Until now. The legacy died with my mother. It will end with you, Kreacher."

The portrait of Sirius' mother made a sudden gasp. As if she had just realized something. Something about what Sirius was apparently about to do. "Y-You _can't_!" she cried. "You ungrateful little _brat_, you can't! _You can't do this_!"

"It's no longer my decision, mother," Sirius barked back while keeping his eyes locked upon Kreacher. "It's not my decision nor will you have any say in it. Instead, I will be giving Kreacher the _choice_."

The statement caused Kreacher to shake rather suddenly. The sight of him look absolutely scared made Harry feel very uncomfortable. About as uncomfortable as Tonks looked actually.

"With Tonks' help, mother's ashes have been bewitched with the proper spell," Sirius continued. "What happens to it ultimately decides your fate, Kreacher. And it is your choice as to what will happen to it. I'm going to let go of the urn. If you catch it, you will remain bound to me in the useless belief that you will keep the legacy alive. But know that while I have pulled back this past year from all the harm I wanted to inflict upon you, it will not be the case from this point on. Should you choose to catch the urn. If you don't catch it, if you let it fall and crash to the floor, you will be released from having to serve me. You will not have to receive any of the punishment I would so very much like to reign down upon you. However, you do so in coming to the realization that the legacy is over. And you will still be bound in servitude. You will serve my godson, _Harry Potter_."

Now it was Harry's turn to be emotionally effected by what was happening. "_What_?" he cried. His godfather expected him to be the master of a house-elf? The same house-elf that helped set about what happened at the Department of Mysteries? No wonder Sirius had a hard time trying to inform him of what would be happening here.

"I'm really sorry to put you in the middle of this, Harry," Sirius said, managing a moment to look up at his godson. "But I honestly could not think of a better person to trust under the circumstances." He then turned his attention back to Kreacher. "That's right. Instead of me, you get Harry. Who will probably be a lot better master to you than I'll ever be. And with the friends he has, you're sure to be treated with a bit of _respect_."

Harry took another look at the house-elf, watching him holding his head in great indecision. He had never seen Kreacher act or appear this way. Horrified beyond belief at what was happening to him. It was like he was being tortured, that this was indeed the most painful punishment imaginable.

"So Kreacher, what will it be?" Sirius asked. "Catch the urn, continue believing that the Black family legacy will live on while I drive you viciously to your grave? Or let the urn crash, realize the legacy is over, and serve my godson instead."

"How _dare _you do this, Sirius!" the portrait of Sirius' mother cried. "How _dare _you do this to Kreacher! To me! _To all that this family has lived by_!"

"It's because of you and those traditions that I'm doing this, mother," Sirius growled "Your insistence on upholding the values and legacies by which this family was built upon, damned that they are cruel and unjust to those who are not of pure blood, has been one big detriment to Wizard-kind, whether you want to believe it or not."

"This is just sick..." Harry managed to hear Tonks mutter over all the shouting before him.

"Enough wasting time!" Sirius finally shouted. "Kreacher, it's time to choose! Catch the urn and receive the hell I will reign down upon you or let the urn crash and perhaps serve in better conditions! Choose now!"

At that very second, Sirius tilted his right hand enough for the urn to drop.

"_Nooooo_!" cried the portrait.

Harry watched as if everything happened in slow motion. The urn continued its rapid fall to the ground. Tonks unsuccessfully covering her eyes as her eyes peeked through her fingers. Sirius looking quite determined to see the events through. The portrait of his mother screaming in agony. And Kreacher freezing under pressure. Having to decide in mere seconds what to do. Harry imagined that this was probably the first time in all the years in which Kreacher had lived he was being given a real choice for himself. And it scared the hell out of the house-elf.

Harry brought his attention back to the urn.

It kept falling...

And falling...

And falling...

Until...

_Crash_.

Kreacher did not move a muscle. He stood there, staring in horror at what was lying before him. The ashes of Walburga Black scattered about on the floor, released from its now broken prison. The house-elf continued to remain still while a single tear began to roll down his cheek.

Seconds later, what remained of the urn dissolved into sand and mixed with the ashes. They then began to swirl, as if a wind began to blow upon them. They came off the ground, circled around Kreacher twice before zooming past Sirius and into the study. It turned toward a particular direction and disappeared from view. And then, a flash of red and orange flooded the study. A burst of fire shooting into view. The ashes and sand having dove into the fire that burned in the fireplace. The fire itself looking like it would fill the entire study. And just as quickly, it retreated out of view and back into the fireplace.

The event that transpired caused Tonks to leap in sudden shock. When the flames died down, she carefully ventured into the study to survey whatever damage it may of caused. Sirius just remained as he was, seemingly oblivious to what just happened.

Kreacher continued to shake. So much so that he collapsed to his knees and kept his upper body off the floor with his hands. He began panting, as though he were out of breath. Some more tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

The portrait of Walburga Black was silent. She opened and closed her mouth, as though she had lost her voice and the therefore could no longer speak. Her eyes wide open in complete and utter shock.

Harry was confused and baffled. Unsure of whether or not his godfather's intentions had succeed. And if they did, what he was going to do. Just what would Harry Potter do now that he was the owner of a house-elf? A house-elf like Kreacher, no less.

"Give him an order, Harry," Sirius suddenly said. "If he has passed into your ownership like I hope, he will have to obey. If not, then I guess I'm stuck with one big headache for the rest of his miserable life."

Harry never imagined ever having a servant. He didn't know the first thing to do when given one. He then suddenly came upon something he didn't expect his mind to go. He thought about the way the Dursleys treated him. How he was forced to do a lot of the chores with little help. To clean, cook, and serve them. As if he were some kind of house-elf himself. Now he had his own all of a sudden. What was he supposed to do?

"Um..." he managed to utter. "Kreacher... S-Stand up."

Kreacher stopped shaking and slowly got to his feet. As he was commanded.

Harry wasn't sure if this was really happening. That he now had someone to do his bidding whenever he pleased.

It was actually beginning to scare him.

"Kreacher..." Harry continued. "Come to me..."

Kreacher turned and walked obediently toward him. He did so in a way that made him look like a zombie.

This was just too much for Harry to take.

"What am I supposed to do with him, Sirius?" Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius gave out a heavy sigh. "He's your's now, Harry," he said. "You can make him do whatever you want him to. You are now his rightful owner. I have no power over him any more."

Harry gave a long, hard look at Kreacher. The house-elf stared back at him, eyes filled with uncertainty as he awaited for his new master to command him. Harry was more uncomfortable than ever about the situation.

"Do I have to keep him with me?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Not if you don't want to," Sirius shrugged. "I told Dumbledore about the possibility of this happening and he offered a suggestion for you. You could send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen there until you have some need for him. In that way, the other house-elves could keep an eye on him."

Harry gave it some thought. At the very least he wouldn't have Kreacher following him around everywhere. While he would be doing his own thing, the house-elf would be kept busy. And amongst those keeping an eye on him would be someone he could actually trust. Dobby.

Harry let out a sigh. "Okay," he managed to say. "Kreacher... I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchen there with the other house-elves."

"As you command... _master_..." Kreacher uttered. Seconds later, there was a loud crack and he was gone.

Sirius gave a sigh before walking over to get the duffel bag from Tonks. "I'm really sorry for getting the both of you involved in this," he said. "I did it because I felt it would be in our best interest. Time will tell if I'm right or some damned fool."

"Could you at least tell me why you did it?" Harry asked.

"I'll explain on the Hogwarts Express," Sirius answered. "Right now, we better get moving before Molly loses her mind." He turned back to Tonks and gave out a sigh. "Sorry I'm having you return to your station like this. It's just I needed some family blood for the spell since I obviously can't cast magic right now."

"I know," Tonks sighed. "I signed up to part of something that would involve these kinds of situations. I should know what I'd gotten myself into."

"You going to be okay getting to your station?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, yeah I will," Tonks nodded.

"Alright," he said. "We'll see you later, kid." He patted her on the shoulder before turning away from her and walking away. He paused for a moment in front of his mother's portrait, turning to glance over at it. The portrait was still in a state of shock. Sirius gave out another heavy sigh and then made his way over to the door.

Harry gave a light wave to Tonks before following his godfather out of the door. Upon closing the door and descending the stairs, he noticed that Mrs. Weasley was now standing out of the car and looking quite agitated.

"Just what in the world were you doing in there?" she demanded from Sirius. "You do realize these children have to be at King's Cross before the train leaves."

"Another reason why we left early, Molly," Sirius said. "We'll make it with plenty of time to spare." He paid little attention to her and instead went over to the trunk of the Ministry car. He tapped on it loud enough for the driver to know that someone wanted it open. He stuffed the duffel bag inside and closed the trunk before making his way into the car.

Harry followed closely behind. Once in the car, everyone could see that he and Sirius just came back from something that had left them both clearly uncomfortable.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron mused aloud. "What did you guys do? Attend a private funeral?"

"Ron!" Hermione said sternly. "That's a very disrespectful thing to say."

For the most part, Harry was completely phased out for the remainder of the ride. He was too deep in thought over what happened at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place to be held down in reality at the moment. This was the first time in a real long while he had ever felt this uncomfortable. He was now the master of his very own house-elf, his very own servant. Someone would willing do as he commanded. The life of another was in hands to do as he desired. Such power scared him. He never even considered the thought of having this in his possession.

Sirius said that he had done this with the best of intentions. That he would explain himself on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius had been someone who looked after his godson's well being, who cared about seeing that he was in a comfortable environment. For him to suddenly do this, it had to be for a good reason. It was obviously something that was weighing heavily on him as Harry could tell that he was just as uncomfortable with the events that had transpired.

Harry remained lost in his thoughts until he saw the familiar buildings that made up King's Cross Station. He felt he needed a little fresh air at the moment. As soon as the cars came to a stop, two grim-faced, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits flanked the party and marched them into the station without speaking a word. Harry felt quite annoyed. So did Sirius obviously.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier," Mrs. Weasley said. She appeared to be a little flustered by this austere efficiency. "Harry had better go first, with--" Not recognizing any of the two men accompanying them, she just gave an inquiring look to one of them. The Auror nodded briefly and seized Harry's upper arm.

"_Oy_!" Sirius called out, causing everyone to turn to him. He looked very unhappy about how things were being handled. "If you would be so kind as to not grab by godson so roughly."

The Auror appeared to hesitate for a second before finally managing to loosen his grip on Harry. After a silent awkward moment, the Auror then attempted to steer Harry toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"I can walk, thanks," Harry said in an irritated voice, jerking his arm out of the Auror's hand in the process. After the Auror backed off a bit, Harry gripped the the handle on his trolley and pushed directly into the solid barrier. A second later, he was standing upon platform nine and three-quarters. Before him, the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood belching steam over the crowd.

Seconds later, he was followed by the Weasleys, Hermione, Helena, and finally Sirius. Not wanting to wait for the Aurors to follow, Harry immediately motioned to Ron and Hermione to follow him up the platform to look for an empty compartment.

"We can't, Harry," Hermione said with an apologetic look on her face. "Ron and I've got to go to the prefects' carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit."

"Oh yeah," Harry said with a frown. "I forgot." Given how much had been on his mind lately, it was easy for him to forget even the smallest of things.

"You'd better get straight on the train, all of you," Mrs. Weasley said in a hurry.

"Molly," Sirius said in an annoyed tone. "There's still ten minutes. Stop rushing us."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley sighed with hint of pouting in her voice. "Have a lovely term, Ron..." Harry watched as she once again looked longingly as Ron and Hermione made their away aboard the prefects' carriage of the train.

"Arthur, I need a word with you," Harry noticed Sirius say to Mr. Weasley on what appeared to be on the spur of the moment.

"Of course," Mr. Weasley responded, looking rather surprised. The two men tried to make their way out of earshot of the others. Harry wanted to follow, but was immediately pounced on rather suddenly. He only needed one guess as to who would do that.

"This is going to be fun, Harry," Helena said with excitement. "I get to actually sit on those nice seat cushions the whole trip this time." Harry couldn't possibly imagine spending the entire trip stationed up upon the racks above. He actually managed a smile knowing that the woman who had formally been his snowy owl was finally able to ride on the train differently. It was certainly brightening his mood from the uncomfortable state he was in just moments before.

"You also get to try some of those snacks Ron and I would get from the Sweet Trolley," Harry added. "I'm sure you'll like the Pumpkin Pasties and the Chocolate Frogs."

"Chocolate _Frogs_?" Helena gleamed with delight. "That sounds delicious! I can't wait!"

As Harry was making his way through the crowds with Helena physically behind him, he managed to notice that he was picking up some of the conversation Sirius and Mr. Weasley were having nearby. He tried to look as though he wasn't noticing them while at the same time doing all he could to listen in on what they were saying.

"Sirius, I doubt whether You-Know-Who would allow a sixteen-year-old--" Mr. Weasley tried to say, but was immediately cut off.

"That's right, you and Molly graduated long before the first war managed to kick start," Sirius muttered aloud. There was a bit of a huff in the way he spoke back. "You guys didn't witness first-hand whether or not teens would take the Dark Mark. Besides, does anyone really know what Voldemort would or wouldn't do? It's still worth investigating, Arthur. Borgin would never let some kid threaten him into getting something fixed. Not unless it's something dark."

"I doubt it, to be honest, Sirius," Mr. Weasley began to explain slowly. "You see, when Lucius Malfoy was arrested, we raided his house. We took away everything that might have been dangerous."

"Maybe you missed something," Sirius noted.

"Well, maybe," Mr. Weasley responded. Harry had a feeling that it sounded as though he was humoring his godfather.

"Look, I know you guys think I take everything Harry says to heart," Sirius started to say. "But I still believe there's something to his suspicions on this one. He mentioned Draco using Fenrir's name in threatening Borgin."

"_Fenrir_?" Mr. Weasley said in shock. "He mentioned Fenrir by name?" He was now apparently starting to take the conversation a little more seriously upon hearing that name. "Harry wouldn't know who Fenrir is, would he?"

"I had to explain to him who he was," Sirius replied. "Sorry to say Ron was in the room as well along with Hermione, so they're now somewhat familiar with him too."

"Why did you tell them?" Mr. Weasley asked in a rather frantic whisper.

"Why not?" Sirius countered. "They're going to have to know eventually, what with the way things are going out here. Might as well tell them now than when it's too late. And we both know that no one would dare use Fenrir's name in such a manner unless they were at least in league with the Death Eaters."

There was a bit of silence between the two, no doubt Harry imagined that Mr. Weasley was digesting everything that Sirius had told him. "Is Harry absolutely sure Draco used Fenrir's name?" Mr. Weasley asked for clarification.

"He's very sure about it, Arthur," Sirius answered. "Look, at the very least get Moody to look into it. That way we can know for sure if its a wild goose chase, alright?

"Alright, I'll talk to Moody," Mr. Weasley sighed. "You'd better get going before the train leaves without you."

"Keep me in the loop," Sirius said. "Just because I'm teaching at Hogwarts doesn't mean you can't inform me on what's going on out here." The conversation apparently came to a stop and moments later, Sirius was huddled up with Harry and Helena. "Could you make it any more obvious that it's Harry you're on top of, Helena?" Harry looked over to see a big grin on his godfather's face. Given her position, he couldn't quite tell what reaction Helena was making. Sirius then looked away from them and toward the Hogwarts Express. He seemed to have stopped for a moment and gave out a heavy sigh. "Never imagined I'd be back on the Express," he said, a rather melancholy look on his face in staring at the train before them. "Come on, let's board the train before it leaves without us."

Sirius and Helena helped load Harry's trunk onto the train. A whistle was blown as it was time to board and close the doors. As the three of them were getting on, Harry could sense Mr. and Mrs. Weasley running up to them. Mrs. Weasley in particular, who looked as though she had more to say to them.

"Now, dears, you're all coming to us for Christmas," Mrs. Weasley announced through the window. "It's all fixed with Dumbledore, so we'll see you all quite soon." Sirius slammed the door behind him as the train began to move. "Harry, make sure you look after yourself and..." The train began to gather speed. "... Be good and..." They watched her job in an effort to keep up with them. "... Stay safe!" The three of them waved until the train turned a corner. By then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were lost to view.

"Well, at least she cares about our well-being," Sirius noted. "Unlike my own mother." The three then turned to find a compartment they could occupy.

A little way along the corridor, they managed to spot Ginny chatting to some of her friends. They decided to move toward her, Sirius carrying his duffel bag over his shoulder while Harry dragged his trunk with Helena's help. As they moved forward, Harry could tell that people were staring shamelessly. Some were even pressing their faces against the windows of their compartments to get a better look.

In regards to them looking at him, Harry had indeed expected an upswing in the amount of gaping and gawping he would be enduring this term given all that happened at the Department of Mysteries. He still did not enjoy the sensation of standing in a very bright spotlight one single bit.

When looking at his godfather, it was a different story. Just a few months earlier, they had all been under the belief that Sirius Black was a vicious killer and a wanted fugitive who was in service of Voldemort. After Harry's birthday, the Minister of Magic made public that the allegations charged against him were false and was therefore officially pardoned from any wrong doing he was accused of. It was an unheard of announcement and it was obvious that many still did not trust him. Sirius didn't seem to care. All that mattered to him was that he was a free man.

Then there were the looks being given to Helena. Mostly from the males they passed by. She was quite the sight any had ever seen, the last being when the ladies from Beauteousness came two years ago for the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur Delacour in particular. While Helena appeared quite older than the students aboard the train, it didn't stop the boys from apparently drooling all over themselves as she passed them by. Though she obviously wasn't aware of this.

As they came up to Ginny, it was Helena who tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Ginny," she said rather happily. "Do you know if there's a compartment we can use?"

"I'm really not sure, sorry," Ginny said brightly. "I wish I could help, but I said I'd meet Dean. See you guys later."

"Okay," Helena said, watching Ginny walk away with a smile. Upon looking away, she blinked and was taken aback by what she saw before her. Mesmerized girls looking to surround Harry.

"We better keep moving," Sirius said.

"Hey, Harry!" a familiar voice suddenly called from behind.

Harry immediately turned and smiled with relief at the round-faced boy struggling toward them. "Hey, Neville!" he called back. Harry could see that Neville Longbottom wasn't alone as a girl with long hair and large misty eyes was just behind him.

"Hello, Harry," she said in her dreamy voice.

"Luna, hi," Harry said back to Luna Lovegood. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you," she replied. Luna appeared to be clutching a magazine to her chest. With its large letter on the front announcing that there was a pair of free Spectrespecs inside, there was no question which magazine it was.

"Quibbler still going strong, then?" Harry asked. He didn't seem to mind Sirius and Helena appeared to figuratively stepping aside so that he could converse with his friends.

"Oh yes, circulation's well up," Luna said happily. She then set his eyes upon Harry's companions. "Hello, Mr. Black. Very nice to see you again and finally meet you for the first time."

"Nice to meet you too, Luna," Sirius said with a slight smirk. Harry tried to contain a chuckle, wondering how his godfather would react to carrying on a conversation with her.

"So did the Ministry finally realize that you're really Stubby Boardman?" Luna asked rather bluntly. It was taking everything Harry could muster to keep from laughing about.

Sirius blinked for a minute before he gave off a shrug. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that's the _official _reason behind my pardon," he said, as if to seemingly play along with her in some fashion. Harry managed to accidentally let out a slight chuckle, which in turn caused Helena to giggle. Sirius just wore a wicked grin on his face.

"Let's go find some seats," Harry managed to say once he stopped chuckling. The five of them set off along the train, making their way through hordes of silently staring students.

He noticed that a number of them were now looking with raised brows and in various states of confusion. Of the many students Harry Potter could be friendly with and he chose Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The Boy Who Lived chose those two. It made absolutely no sense to them. There were, though, a few students who recognized that they were part of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries along with Harry. Despite how Neville and Luna obviously did not fit the look of would be warriors, they did receive their share of awe from others.

"They're even staring at us!" Neville whispered to Harry, indicating himself and Luna. "Because we're with you guys!"

"They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry too," Harry assured with a whisper. "Our little adventure there was all over the Daily Prophet, you must've seen it."

"Yeah," Neville nodded. "I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity, but she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. She even bought me a new wand!"

"Appears to be a couple empty looking compartments over there," Sirius said as they made their way toward the end of the passenger car they occupied. "Helena and I'll take the one on the right. You guys take the one on the left."

In finally managing to find a seemingly empty compartment, Harry hurried inside gratefully. Quite suddenly, however, his vision appeared to go black. He stopped for a moment, adjusting himself under this rather surprising conditions. Someone had slipped their hands underneath his glassed and covered them over his green eyes.

"_Guess who_," said a voice.

A voice that made Harry's heart skip a beat.

Harry formed a smile on his face as he gently began to lean back a little while taking a small step forward. "Well, let's see if I can't break this down..." he said in a teasing chuckle. "It can't be Hermione, because she's in the prefects' carriage... We just passed by Ginny, so it can't be her... Luna was behind me, but she was also behind Neville..."

As he spoke, he slipped his right hand slowly behind him and began to tickle the other's stomach. He listened to her nearly shriek in a giggling fit before her hands were finally removed from his eyes. He turned around just as the person launched herself upon him, getting enough time to wrap his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They gave one another a loving gaze into each other's eyes.

"I missed you," he said gently.

"I missed you, too," Cho Chang responded in an equally gentle voice.

They paid no attention to those who might be watching as they slowly moved their heads closer to each other until their lips came together for a sweet and gentle kiss. Every worry and uncomfortable feeling Harry Potter had moments before washed away in an instant. They meant nothing compared to the breath of life he felt being with Cho. Just her very presence alone brought him unparalleled joie de vivre. They only released when they were rather rudely interrupted.

"You know you two are aboard a public transportation vehicle, right?" Sirius asked with a grin on his face. "It's not like you will be getting any sort of privacy around here."

"Did you hear that, Harry?" Cho asked in a teasing giggle. "That sounded like jealously coming from your godfather."

"I think you're right, Cho," Harry responded with a chuckle of his own. "I heard he was such a ladies' man when he was younger. That sure looks like longing in his eyes, don't you think? Wanting to relive those glory days when girls were frolicking over him."

"Laugh it up, you two," Sirius said, his grin getting wider. "At least I get to have a compartment alone with a lovely lady, Harry. You lovebirds have to hang with your friends the whole trip."

He moved away from the door to their compartment and into his, allowing for Luna and Neville to peek in rather sheepishly. Seeing them look the way they did, particularly Luna, caused Harry and Cho to laugh some more. All Harry could think of now was how right Helena was earlier. This _was _going to be fun.

* * *

Sorry for making Harry and Cho's reunion come off short, but man did that middle chunk require more words to write than I had anticipated. Hopefully, I get in some more Harry and Cho time in the next chapter. I will say that I actually surprised myself in writing this one because the first draft was done within twelve hours after posting the last chapter. I was rather shocked. I had since gone back in and edited some of the paragraphs, but not too much. Much of what I wanted to write was fine the way it was. Thanks to Tetsurga for providing an interesting explanation regarding the connection between Harry Potter and Naruto. I'm looking to give the latter a shot, so we'll see where it goes. The French Dark Lord managed to hit upon some of the reason for my inclusion of the special course Sirius will teach in my story. I've always been some one who believed a number of these character needed to pay a long visit with a psychiatrist. As a matter of fact, there was an idea of writing a post book seven story in which Harry visits one depending upon how Rowling took the direction of the story. I might still give it a shot some day, but right now I'm quite occupied with writing this story when it comes to writing Harry Potter tales in general. If that made any sense. Any way, keep on spreading the word and please, pretty please with sugar on top, send in those reviews. The more reviews the merrier.

Next up, Sirius explains himself to Harry and there's a visit to the Slug Club.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	44. Chapter 44

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

---

Cho Chang felt quite relaxed in her present state of comfort. While she was pressed up against the window side of the passenger compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express, she also had her boyfriend Harry Potter snuggled up in her arms. He was leaning back gently into her in a lying position, content and quite composed with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sitting across from them were their friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Neville searching through his numerous pockets for something. Luna, in her dreamy daze, was detaching what appeared to be a pair of psychedelic spectacles from the middle of the magazine in her hands, The Quibbler. Cho was very much at ease in this atmosphere.

"Got it!" Neville exclaimed proudly. He then pulled something out from his coat pocket, revealing it to be a brand new wand. "Cherry and unicorn hair. My gran and I think it was one of the last Ollivander ever sold. He vanished the next day--"

Quite suddenly, a hopping toad appeared before everyone. Its sudden arrival was enough to even capture Luna's attention. It landed on the ground and looked to disappeared underneath Neville's seat in one of its frequent bids for freedom.

"Oy!" Neville cried. "Come back here, Trevor!" He immediately dove under the seat to retrieve his pet. Everyone watched for just a moment before moving on to something else.

"Are we still doing D.A. meetings this year, Harry?" Luna asked.

It was a question that Cho had practically forgotten all about. With her attention fixed upon cementing her post Hogwarts career and planning Harry's birthday, the thought of resuming Dumbledore's Army meetings had not crossed her mind.

She listened as Harry gave out a rather heavy sigh. "No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" he replied.

Cho actually felt a little disheartened at hearing this. "Aww, that's a bummer," she said.

At the same time, they heard a light thud over where Neville was. As he emerged from under his seat, he rubbed his head as though he bumped it rather hard upon hearing Harry's answer. He looked just as disappointed as Cho felt. "I liked the D.A.!" he practically cried. "I learned loads from you!"

"I enjoyed the meetings, too," Luna said in a serenely kind of way. "It was like having friends."

"But you do have friends, Luna," Cho reasoned. "You have us here. There's also Hermione, Ron and his sister Ginny. Even the boys from our Quidditch team are your friends."

"That's a very nice thing to say," Luna beamed in response.

It was then that a disturbance appeared to be taking place outside their compartment door. On the other side of the glass appeared to be a group of girls, Cho figured fourth-year by the look of them. They were whispering and giggling together, though they were clearly audible.

"You ask him!" one voice said.

"No, you!" a second responded.

"I'll do it!" a third proclaimed.

Seconds later, the compartment door slid open. A bold-looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and long black hair stood before them. She appeared quite confident with a huge smile on her face. Until she had a good look at the scene inside.

On one end, there was Neville and Luna. Neville had returned to searching for Trevor, which in turn resulted in his appearing to have only his bottom sticking out from under the seat. Luna had finished putting together the spectacles and placed them on for all to see. In wearing the Spectrespecs, she resembled a demented, multicolored owl.

Whereas on the other end, there was Harry Potter. Apparently from the manner in which the girl was speaking with her friends, it was him they were referring to. What she seemingly didn't expect to see was him snuggled up comfortably in the arms of another girl. Cho had to muster all her strength to keep her laughter over this obvious fact maintained behind her smile.

The girl instantly shifted from bright and determined to shocked and doleful. She had pretty much been left in a state that clearly defined her being speechless. Even her friends were taken aback by what they were seeing in the compartment.

"Something we can help you with?" Harry asked in an amused tone.

"Huh?" the girl managed to utter before turning pink in embarrassment. "Oh! I, uh... Um... Hi... Harry... Uh... M-My name is... is... R-Romilda... Romilda Vane... Well... I just... you know... I wanted to say hi... and all... to you..."

"Hello," Luna said in her dreamy tone. What made Cho want to crack up was that when Luna spoke, she sounded as if she was letting out a hoot. Combined with the Spectrespecs and she really did look like a demented, multicolored owl.

"Yeah," Romilda said feeling even more nervous than before. "Well, uh... I'll just... you know... Just wanted to say hi... So... Bye!" In a flash, she bolted away from the compartment with her friends in tow. There appeared to be an attempt to slide the door closed behind her. It barely moved an inch.

With their door left wide open, they could clearly see over across to those in the parallel compartment. Seated in a very slanted position on one end with his feet propped up upon the other was a grinning Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. He wasn't looking in their direction, but he left little doubt that he overheard the so-called conversation just then. Sharing the compartment with him was Helena Willows. Cho didn't know a whole lot about her other that she was a very dear friend of both Harry and Sirius. The woman was quite beautiful and extremely charming, though Cho often wondered what kind of person she was. She couldn't remember the last time someone who appeared of the same age range as Helena peering out the window at the passing landscape with great excitement as though they had never experienced riding a train before.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," Luna said. Her displaying that incredible knack for embarrassing honesty brought Cho's focus back to her compartment.

"You are cool," Harry responded. He displayed his own knack for heart-felt honesty.

"It's not so much the issue of who his friends were," a deep, raspy voice suddenly spoke. Nearly everyone looked over at Sirius, his attention fixed upon the luggage rack on the side opposite to him. "Rather, he's just going to, as his mother would put it about his father, find himself capsized by a sea of raging hormones for much of the school term."

"How was he able to handle it?" Harry asked curiously.

"He had me," Sirius answered with a chuckle. "James would politely turn down every girl who ran up to him, saying that his heart belonged to another, and when they shatter I'd pick up the pieces. We tried a couple times to pass them off to Remus in the hope that one of them could actually spark him to be more open at taking on a relationship, but he wouldn't budge."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Cho said to Harry in a teasing voice. "I'm sure you have some friends who wouldn't mind taking part in something like that. Perhaps Neville could help you out."

"Do what?" Neville said upon hearing his name mentioned. He had emerged from under the seat, his hair covered with fluff and dust. In his hand was a resigned-looking Trevor. "What's this you say?"

"Oh yeah," Harry chuckled to Cho. "No girl could possibly resist him after I break their hearts."

---

For the most part, Sirius Black found himself slipping in and out of sleep since being aboard the Hogwarts Express. He remember how it used to be a fun atmosphere when he and the rest of the Marauders would gather together and devise concoctions the likes of which no one had ever seen before. Be it spells, potions, or pranks, they were determined to create a whole new library of ideas that could be brought to life. But that was just it. It was a fun atmosphere back then when the Marauders were young. And very much alive.

Though James Potter was the only one who actually passed on, the others seemed to have fallen quite deeper into various states of lifeless beings since. Peter Pettigrew was the betrayer, becoming an agent of the Dark Lord out of fear and playing his role in having the Potters killed and Sirius imprisoned. Remus Lupin had never truly recovered from his self-loathing over being a werewolf, fearful of losing all fiber of humanity. And then there was Sirius himself. Twelve-years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, on the run from the law and Death Eaters for another two, a month in a coma, and who knew how long he would go not being able to cast magic. It was any wonder he managed to still be alive after having gone through all of that.

Sirius could have easily ended up in a similar state as Remus if not for the few joyful things he willingly embraced. One being his godson, Harry Potter. He took to heart the concept of caring and raising Harry in the absence of James and Lily. Granted he had been locked up or otherwise prevented from doing his duty, he cherished each and every moment he could spend with him. Harry was his main motivation for finding the will to keep on living.

In the past year, he found that he also felt comfort with Helena Willows. At first, he was quite uneasy at even considering the thought of having feelings for a woman who had previously been his godson's snowy owl. As time progressed, he became more relaxed in her presence. Now he found himself in a state of solace whenever she was around. Watching her cuddled up in a ball next to him after wasting all kinds of energy in excitement over what she could do on a train now as a human, he felt rather tranquil. He dared to imagine they could go to the next step into forming a relationship.

"Hey, Sirius," a voice spoke. He glanced his eyes over to his Harry in the doorway of his compartment. "You mind if I come in?"

"Sure," he said with a slight shrug. "Just try to be quiet a little. Helena's asleep."

"Alright," Harry said as he seated himself across from his godfather. Sirius remained in his slanted seating position which allowed him to have his feet still propped up on the opposite side. Harry, somewhat begrudgingly, ended up sitting next to his feet.

"Look up at the luggage rack above me," Sirius said. "Tell me what you see."

Harry looked up and scanned the luggage rack for a moment. Then something caught his attention. After seemingly staring at it for some time, he looked back down at his godfather. "Is that... what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yep," Sirius replied. "Head of a dog, body of a wolf, tail of a rat, and the antlers of a stag. Drawn in such a way as to make a seven-year-old seem like Picasso. We added the symbol once James, Peter and I mastered becoming Animagi, but this particular compartment had been marked since the end of second-year as our private spot here on the Express."

"Why this one?" Harry asked curiously.

"James was the one who picked it, the rest of us honestly didn't care," Sirius explained. "The reason being that it was here that he first saw Lily. The second he laid eyes upon her sitting somewhere around where I am now he was a goner. That's how he explained it to me, any ways. I wasn't quite paying attention at first to how your dad reacted around her on our first ride to Hogwarts as I was this brooding little lump in the compartment you and your friends took."

"How come?" Harry asked further.

"Because I was very certain I would get sorted to Slytherin like I was expected to," Sirius answered. "But I didn't. And you can imagine how thrilled my folks were when they found out. Mother threatened to pull me out of Hogwarts the second she was told, actually. Uncle Alphard talked her out of it. She never did forgive him for it."

"Your Uncle Alphard was the one who gave you the inheritance when you ran away, right?" Harry asked for clarification.

"Yep," Sirius replied. Then he gave out a heavy sigh. "And it's my running away that's part of the reason why I gave you Kreacher, Harry. I think it's time for me to explain myself for what happened at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place earlier. About which why I'm sure you came in here for."

"Yeah," Harry responded quietly. "You said you would tell me why when we're here on the Express."

"Well, sit back and I'll tell you everything about it," Sirius said. He then took a deep breath before speaking any further. "When I was very little, I didn't understand anything about my family's ideals and traditions. I was just a small boy in a pure blood family with his own house-elf to order around. Kreacher's mother was killed off by the time I was born, so he was the only family house-elf I had and will ever know. During my ignorant youth, I was quite fond of being able to do things with the little creep. Hard to believe, but for a time my brother and I had lots of fun having Kreacher do our bidding."

"When did that suddenly change?" Harry asked after spending a moment to take in what was said so far.

"I was five-years-old," Sirius started in his answer. "Andromeda, Tonks' mother and my favorite cousin, came over about a week before she was to head off to Hogwarts for the first time. One night, I had a hard time sleeping and couldn't find Kreacher, so I went down to the kitchen for a bite. Dromeda was in the study with both her mother and mine. She said that while she would indeed look forward to being sorted into Slytherin, she boldly stated that she wouldn't mind being in another house like Ravenclaw perhaps. And boy did she get an earful from the elder women. They were viciously doing all they could to verbally drive home the point that she was to be a Slytherin like every other member of the Black family and nothing else. Dromeda broke down in tears before they were through. Being five-years-old, that scene scared the living hell out of me.

"I had a hard time talking to my mother after that. Before she left, Dromeda managed to pull be aside and figured out that I overheard the conversation. She told me to do what I thought would be best in my heart and I would feel better about myself. Given I was five-years-old, I didn't quite grasp the meaning of her words all that well. I started spending more time with Uncle Alphard, who was more than happy to explain why being a pure-blood wasn't as luxurious as my family wanted it to be. That's when I started resenting the things my family stood for. But in the process, it also began to affect the way I treated Kreacher.

"At first, I just wasn't as enthusiastic when ordering him around like I used to. Then I just stopped ordering him all together. I made myself do the things I would have had Kreacher done before. Next thing you, I'm completely oblivious to his presence. And I was only seven by then. At the height of my utter dislike for all that my family represented, I made little to no effort in recognizing him as a being. Any time he tried to step back into my life, I threw him right back out. I wanted nothing to do with my family's values and traditions. In my eyes, he represented them body and soul.

"Rome fell when I turned sixteen. Dromeda married her husband, Ted Tonks. Mother was beyond furious and blasted her off the tree. I got into an argument with her about it. As much as I would have liked to have been born in a different family, I felt I couldn't sit by and let them mistreat my cousin as if she were expendable. At some point, Kreacher came in. I don't if he was ordered to or he tried to put a stop to it or whatever. He came in. I punted him right into mother."

For the first time since Sirius started explaining himself, Harry reacted. He twitched a little, the thought of someone kicking a house-elf into a rather elderly woman being pictured in his mind. Sirius was sure that his imagination made it look far from pretty.

Sirius took a deep breath and continued to speak. "When I managed to cool down, I went straight to bed," he said. "The next morning, I woke up. ... And there he was... standing over me. ... With a butcher knife in his hand. ... I actually thought for a moment that he'd been ordered by someone in the family to harm me. Maybe even kill me. I honestly wouldn't have put it past them at the time. ... Then he did something I didn't expect. ... He gave me the knife. ... He told me that he failed in his duty as the family's house-elf... Failed in his duty to raise me... And therefore deserved to be punished. ... And he wanted me to punish him... by _decapitating _him."

"He wanted you to _what_?" Harry nearly cried, though some how managing to keep his voice down.

"He wanted me to kill him right then and there," Sirius said. Then he took another deep breath. "Remains one of the few moments in which I was completely scared out of my mind. Someone wanted me to kill them simply because they didn't do a good job at what they were supposed to do. And he truly believed in seeing this done. Moments later, I managed to get a hold of myself. I threw the knife down on the floor. Packed up whatever I needed and whatever else I was willing to take. And I ran out of the house. I ran away. Didn't dare to look back in fear Kreacher would be following with that damned knife. I kept going until I reached your dad's. You pretty much know the rest from there."

Harry appeared to have taken in everything his godfather had said and was looking to come to some sort of conclusion. "So how does this relate to you giving him to me?" he finally asked.

"Kreacher is, or hopefully was, what he has been made by wizards, Harry," Sirius answered. "My family had completely warped his mind and being so that he would believe his sole purpose in life would be to uphold the legacy. I don't blame any one who pities him, and in a way he should be. His existence has been as miserable as that of most house-elves."

"Like my friend Dobby?" Harry rather unconsciously added.

"I guess," Sirius shrugged. "Which reminds me, you should introduce me to him. I heard he's quite fond of you and is willing to do anything to protect you. Any way, Kreacher was forced to do my bidding the past year because I was the last of my family to which he was enslaved. But given what had happened between us, he felt no true loyalty to me." He paused to take another deep breath. "And despite his faults, I sure as hell did nothing to make his lot any easier."

Harry blinked for just a second. "You think that by giving him to me... he'll somehow change?" he theorized aloud.

"It's what I'm hoping," Sirius said. "I meant it when I said that I'd make his life a living hell if I chose to catch the urn. You know me, I do not take kindly to people who do you harm. But at the same time, I was reaching the point where the animosity he and I had for one another would cause me to act out upon him. I relented as much because Dumbledore, and to a lesser extent Hermione, asked me to. I also did so in the hope I could patch things up with him. He wouldn't take. And I have this bad feeling that he would continue to harm you just so he could harm me since he can't do so directly."

"So why did he choose to let the urn crash?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged. "You might have to ask him yourself," he replied. "It was his choice to make. One that did surprise me, I will admit. And that tells me that perhaps he can change by serving you."

"But why me?" Harry asked in a rather pleading tone.

"I trust you having him more than any one else I could possibly had given him to," Sirius answered. "I had to get Tonks involved because the spell would only work with someone of blood, and since I can't magic right now she had to do since most of the others would rather slit my throat. At the same time, though, you need all the help you can get with what's the come. Kreacher can be a valuable asset, there's no doubt about it. What you have to figure out is just how loyal you want him to be. Because it's one thing to make him do your bidding. It's another to have him look at you with honest respect."

---

Harry Potter was not quite sure whether or not to tell any of his friends about the situation his godfather, Sirius Black, had gotten him into. He was still having enough trouble as it was figuring what to do with his own house-elf. Even if it was not Kreacher he had come into possession of, he still did not know how the handle being the master of a living being. He was not very comfortable with the idea that in his hands was someone's life and will.

"Is something wrong?" Cho Chang, his girlfriend, asked.

He had returned to his previous position, snuggled up in her arms while they were practically laid out upon the seat. Her upper body was still pressed against the window. Across from them, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were rather occupied in their quiet sense of privacy. Luna looking at Neville's toad, Trevor, with great fascination even though she was still wearing those Spectrespecs that were in the most recent issue of The Quibbler.

"Just a lot on my mind, is all," Harry asked after giving out a heavy sigh. "So much that I'm thinking about that at times it feels like I mix them altogether. Whether its worrying about when Voldemort might strike or what to expect from Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Even how I'm going to put together this year's Quidditch team. Maybe Dumbledore had the right idea in not making me a prefect. Perhaps he was right in that it was because I already had too much on my plate to even concentrate on the things Ron and Hermione have to do."

"You're trying to process too much information at one time," Cho summarized. "Remember some of the things I taught you the past year in our Saturday sessions. One step at a time. Don't rush. And don't overwork yourself. Be patient, take things nice and slow. You'll solve the problem in no time."

"Sometimes I wish it were that simple," Harry sighed again. Then he allowed himself a moment's thought. "Cho, do you mind if we still continue our Saturday sessions? If we can, that is."

"Of course, Harry," Cho answered in a rather loving voice. "I wouldn't dream of not spending part of a Saturday helping you."

"Thanks," Harry said.

The weather on the other side of the train windows was about as patchy as it had been all summer. Stretches of chilling mist would pass through, followed by some weak, clear sunlight. It was currently one of those clear spells, when the sun was directly overheard and rough visible. Seconds after a moment of silence overcame the compartment, the door slid open. Entering were best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Wish the bloody lunch trolley would hurry up," Ron exhaled longingly as he slumped into the seat beside Harry. He rubbed his stomach while Harry slid his legs up so as to give his friend more sitting room. "I'm starving." Ron then managed to glance over, seeing for the first time that there were indeed others in the compartment. "Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Hi, Cho." After watching Hermione sit gingerly next to Neville, he turned his head toward Harry. "Guess what? Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins. We saw him when we passed."

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit upon hearing this. This was not like Malfoy to pass up an opportunity to abuse his power as prefect. Something the Slytherin was more than happy to demonstrate throughout the previous year. "What did he do when he saw you?" he asked curiously.

"The usual," Ron shrugged with indifference. He then demonstrated a rude hand gesture before continuing to speak. "Not like him, though, is it? Well..." He paused for a moment and then did the hand gesture again. "That is... But why isn't he out there bullying first years?"

"Dunno," Harry muttered, taking this rather interesting development a little more seriously than obviously Ron and Hermione were. Rather instantly, his mind began running a number of thoughts. Chief among them was the feeling that perhaps Malfoy had more important things on his mind. Perhaps more important than bullying younger students.

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," Hermione suggested. "Maybe being a prefect seems a bit tame after that."

"Possibly," Harry said. It did seem rather true. At the same time, it only fed into his belief that Malfoy was definitely up to no good. "But I don't think so..."

Any thought of expounding a possible theory was immediately dashed when the compartment door once again slid open. All looked to see a rather breathless third-year girl before them

"I'm... supposed to... deliver... these to... Cho Chang... Neville Longbottom... and Harry... P-Potter..." she managed to utter.

As she stood straight to hand out the objects in her hands, her eyes came upon Harry's green eyes. Causing her to turn scarlet instantly. The sight of her like this rather perplexed everyone, except Luna, before the three who were named took what they were to receive. They were three schools of parchment, each tied with a violet ribbon and addressed to Harry, Cho, and Neville. As soon as the objects were out of her hands, the girl stumbled out of the compartment and ran as fast as she good down the corridor in embarrassment. Everyone stared out of the compartment for a moment before turning their attention to the scrolls.

"What is it?" Ron asked impatiently.

"An invitation," Cho replied, examining the contents of her unrolled scroll as Harry and Neville did the same. "'_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Sincerely, Professor H. E. F. Slughorn._'"

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked in a perplexed state.

"New teacher," Harry answered. Then he shrugged as he sat up. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

"At least we'll get to know him a little," Cho added.

"But what does he want me for?" Neville continued to ask nervously. He looked as though he was expecting detention.

"No idea," Harry replied upon standing up. "But we'll never know unless we go."

With Cho on one arm and Neville right behind, Harry led them through the corridors. Corridors that were packed with people. People on the lookout for the lunch trolley. But also people who were staring. And the staring seemed to have been increasing in intensity since last walking down the Hogwarts Express. Every now and the, they spotted a number of students hurtling out of their compartments. Just so they could get a better look at Harry. He felt that maybe he should have considered wearing his father's Invisibility Cloak. If only to avoid all the staring.

The three soon managed to arrive at compartment C. Upon entering, they could see that they apparently were not the only ones Professor Slughorn invited. Judging from the enthusiasm displayed in the professor's welcome however, they were pretty sure Harry was the most warmly anticipated.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn cheered. He had immediately jumped to his feet the second he sighted Harry entering. The bald spot upon his forehead seemed to gleam as brightly in the sunlight as the golden buttons on the waistcoat of his rather tweed suit. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you two must be Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Chang respectively! A pleasure indeed!"

The three appeared rather taken aback by this incredible exuberance of energy the professor was giving off. So much so that they immediately sat in the only three empty seats when gestured by him just so they could.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked them as he circled around the other students in the compartment. "This young man, Blaise Zabini, is in your year I believe, Harry."

Harry glanced over at the student being presented. A tall black boy, high cheekbones. Long, slanting eyes. Black leather trench coat. And the all to recognizable colors of Slytherin striped upon his tie. Harry did all he could to avoid future eye contact.

"This is Cormac McLaggen," Professor Slughorn continued. He came upon a large, wiry-haired young man who raised a hand. Harry nodded back with familiarity. He was in Gryffindor after all. "I see you've at least come across each other at one point. ... And this is Marcus Belby..." Harry could see that Cho was familiar with the rather thin and nervous-looking boy who gave a strained smile in return. He presumed it was because he was in Ravenclaw.

"And _this _charming young lady tells me she knows you quite well indeed!" Slughorn finished. To say at the very least Harry was quite surprised to see that it was Ginny Weasley before them would be right on the button. Even Cho and Neville did not expect to see Ginny of all people sitting with them. Then again, Neville was there as well. It left Harry wondering why it was they were invited here and if there was some kind of connection.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," Professor Slughorn said cozily as he clapped his hands together. "A chance to get to know each and every one of you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my lunch. The trolley, if I remember correctly, is heavy on licorice wands. A poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things, I'm afraid... Pheasant, Belby?"

He grabbed a basket from a side table and held it before Belby, who in turn took half a pheasant. They looked rather cold.

"I was just telling young Marcus here and I had the pleasure of teach his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn further explained as he passed around the basket. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding. And his Order of Merlin most-well deserved, I dare say so myself. So Marcus, do you see much of your uncle?"

At that very moment, Belby had taken a pretty large mouthful of the pheasant. Wanting to answer Professor Slughorn in haste, he managed to swallow a little too fast. In the process, he began choking and was turning purple.

Slughorn calmly pointed his wand at Belby. "_Anapneo_," he said. Seconds later, Belby seemed to be able to breathe again.

"Not... Not much of him, no..." Belby managed to gasp while his eyes began to stream.

"Well, of course," Slughorn responded. Harry noticed that the professor looked at the Ravenclaw boy in a rather questioning manner. "I daresay he's busy, after all. I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion with considerable hard work!"

"I suppose..." Belby uttered. He looked as though he was afraid to even touch the remainder of his pheasant until he was certain Slughorn was finished speaking with him. "It's just that... well... he and my dad... they don't get on very well, you see... so I don't really know much about..." As his voice trailed away, Slughorn gave him what Harry thought looked like a cold smile.

"Now, _you_, Cormac," Slughorn said as he turned away from Belby and toward McLaggen. "I happen to know for sure you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius. He has a rather splendid looking picture of the two of you hunting nogtails. In Norfolk, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, yeah," McLaggen answered, scratching his head as he did so. He seemed nervous, though not quite as Belby was. "That was fun, that was. We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scimgeour... This was before he became Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, obviously..."

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" Slughorn beamed with pleasure. Apparently, such a reaction from him produced his offering McLaggen a pick from a small tray of pies. Something Belby seemed to have missed out somehow. "Now tell me..."

As Professor Slughorn continued in interviewing each student, Harry came to hypothesize the reason behind why these specific students were invited. Apparently, each one was here because they were in some way connected to somebody well-known or influential. Although that didn't necessarily apply to Ginny, putting some doubt into his suspicions for a moment.

Still, it qualified for virtually everyone else in the compartment. Zabini, who was interrogated after McLaggen, was the son of a beautiful witch for a mother. Though from what Harry could make out, she was seven times married and seven times widowed. Each of her husbands having died mysteriously and leaving her mountains of gold. Zabini, though, looked as if he could care any less about what his mother did or obtain.

Neville was interviewed next. Probably the most uncomfortable ten minutes Harry could ever possibly see any one endure. After all, Neville's parents, while they were well-known Aurors, were also tortured into insanity. Thanks to one Bellatrix Lestrange, cousin to Harry's godfather Sirius Black, and a pair of Death Eater cronies. Harry had the feeling that by the end of the interview Professor Slughorn seemed to be reserving judgment on Neville. Perhaps he was looking to see if he had any of his parents' flair.

Cho managed to endure through her turn, having witnessed the previous three and apparently had a good idea of how Professor Slughorn questioned. Harry watched as she had no trouble explaining her relation to the great Quidditch athlete Liam MacPherson as well as touching upon her own academic credentials. The way she carried herself seemed to have really impressed Slughorn, who appeared to be quite in awe of her. Harry kept himself the thought of how she had that wonderful effect on others.

"And now," Professor Slughorn announced. He shifted in his seat as though he were a compere about to introduce the star attraction of the show. "Harry Potter! _Where _to possibly begin? I must say that I feel I had barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!" The way he was being complimented made Harry feel as though that he was like a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant. Then he wondered how in the world he came up with such a feeling. "I believe there are quite a number of people who refer to you as 'The Chosen One,' if I understand correctly."

Harry said nothing in response. In all honesty, he really didn't want to. Especially since Belby, McLaggen, and Zabini were all now staring at him. Feeling even more uncomfortable than before.

"Of course, there have been rumors for years..." Slughorn then said. He appeared to be watching Harry very closely. "I remember when... well... after that _terrible _night... your mother, Lily... James, your father... Only you survived... and the word was that you must have possessed powers beyond the ordinary..."

A tiny little cough was heard, unknown if it was intentional in interrupting or not. Upon seeing that it was Zabini responsible, Harry had the feeling it was indeed. After all, it clearly indicated a form of amused skepticism. At least one person in the compartment did not take this display of rude behavior kindly.

"Yeah, Zabini," Ginny said angrily, glaring at him as well. "_You're_ so talented yourself... At posing..."

"Oh dear!" Slughorn chuckled. He appeared rather comfortable despite the mood being displayed by the others. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex I had ever seen as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her, if I may say so!" Zabini just looked merely contemptuous.

"Any way," Slughorn said, clapping his hands together and turning his full attention back to Harry. "Such rumors that had been said about you this past summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, really. Just because the Prophet prints something doesn't make it any more or any less true. They have been known to print inaccuracies in the past, make a mistake or two... But there seems little doubt, I believe, given the number of witnesses, that there was quite a disturbance indeed at the Ministry. And that you, Harry Potter, were there in the thick of it all!"

Harry definitely had no desire to talk about what happened that night. Seeing that the only other way out was to flatly lie, which he also had no interesting in doing, he simply nodded and didn't speak a single word. Slughorn continued to beam at him, though.

"So modest," the professor began to whisper. Then he picked the volume of his voice back up as he continued to speak. "So modest, indeed. No wonder Dumbledore is so fond... You were there, weren't you? Yet the rest of the stories... so sensational they were... One doesn't know quite what to believe, really... Like this fabled prophecy, for instance--"

Now Harry was starting to get a little annoyed. It was uncomfortable enough having to sit through listening Professor Slughorn go on about the stories he heard to everyone else in the room. What could possibly had been written regarding the prophecy was really pushing it, as far as Harry was concerned. Fortunately, he alone didn't have to defend himself.

"We never heard a prophecy," Neville suddenly stated. When nearly everyone in the compartment brought their attention to him though, he started to turn geranium pink. Harry never imagined that could be possible.

"That's right," Ginny added staunchly. She was obviously much more forward in defending Harry. "Neville and I were both there too. And all this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just people making things up as usual."

"You were both there too, were you now?" Slughorn said. He looked at Neville and Ginny with great interesting, even after both sat back down calmly before his rather encouraging smile. "Yes, well... It is true that people tend to often exaggerate, of course... It's human nature. I remember dear Gwenog telling me... Gwenog Jones, that is. Captain of the Holyhead Harpies..."

As Professor Slughorn continued on with long-winded reminiscence, Harry was pretty sure that this was going to be a rather long afternoon stay in compartment C. There were more anecdotes to come about some of the illustrious wizards Slughorn had ever taught. All of whom had been delighted to join what was apparently known as the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts. Harry wasn't sure if the baggage that came with being associated with the club would be all that pleasant. Or any less boring.

Harry wanted very much to believe, but had trouble figuring how he could possibly do so politely. What saved him was when the train emerged from another one of the long misty stretches, allowing a red sunset to come into view. This caused Professor Slughorn to look around, blinking within the sudden twilight.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already!" the professor cried. "I didn't notice at all that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, everyone. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise... any time you're passing. Same goes for you, young miss." The latter he addressed to with a twinkle being Ginny. "Well, off you go! All of you, off you go!"

Moments later, Harry found himself standing in a corridor with Cho, Neville, and Ginny, moving away from compartment C. They were all quite exhausted from they had just been through.

"I'm glad that's over," Neville muttered aloud, taking a quick glance over his shoulder. "Strange man, isn't he?"

"No more stranger than any one else," Cho stated. She then turned her attention to Ginny. "Say Ginny, how come you ended up in there with the rest of us?"

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith," Ginny answered rather proudly. This in turn caused the others to smile at her fondly. Neither one of them would not have passed up the opportunity to hex Zacharias Smith after what he did in the last D.A. meeting. "He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry. In the end, he annoyed me so much I hexed him. When Professor Slughorn came in, I thought I was going to get detention. Instead, he thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch!"

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," Harry said.

"Is that so?" a voice suddenly spoke behind them. All four turned to find themselves facing Blaise Zabini.

"Yeah, I _do _think so," Harry said, not backing down for a second as he took a step toward the Slytherin.

Blaise then slowly walked up to Harry until he was standing toe-to-toe. The others took a step or two away from them, unsure about what might happen before them. There was a very silent and very intense moment on display as Harry and Blaise just looked into one another's eyes.

"You're right," Blaise suddenly said. It was also rather shocking. "I do agree that it would have been preferable for me to be invited because of my personal accomplishments than for who I'm related to or associated with. However, I would also prefer to not be flaunting it about for the sake of getting attention. For people to constantly look at me and go, 'He's the one.'"

"What makes you think I want the attention?" Harry asked while maintaining the fire in his green eyes.

"That's right," Blaise said, himself maintaining an equal level of intensity. "As Professor Slughorn said, you're so modest. Not even willing to acknowledge the things you've done. Because it would make you look arrogant or cocky. Things you want to be above coming off looking like."

"You could say that," Harry said.

Blaise then let out a rather heavy chuckle. "We both know Gryffindor and Slytherin students loath one another on principle," he said. "And we both seem to have no problem upholding that very principle. But just remember something. Even though we were sorted into houses whose students generally display certain characteristics... it doesn't mean that we're _defined _by them. Just because I'm a Slytherin... doesn't make me the same as the rest of them."

"Sure," Harry said in return. "Whatever you say."

"Right," Blaise seethed. "Now then, if you and your friends excuse me, I'll be out of your way." There was a silent moment when nothing happened before Harry stepped to one side and allowed Blaise to pass through. The others did the same as the Slytherin continued before disappearing down the many corridors of the Hogwarts Express.

"Blimey, Harry," Neville managed to utter. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Harry replied truthfully. Then he took a deep breath and shook his head. "Probably doesn't matter any way. Come on, let's get ready for our arrival."

* * *

I honestly don't know a single word of French aside from the few I could figure out from Pepe Le Pew cartoons. The phrase I used in the last chapter was something I managed to find in the dictionary and thought it was different enough from the usual terms and words we use. Lo and behold, I get a nice little French compliment. This story is crossing cultural barriers, people! Keep it up! I'm going to make this bottom section a little short, but let me quickly address one review regarding Molly. I'll probably have her toned down, but I'm somewhat fine with her at the present moment. She reminds me a lot of my one grandmother. Overbearingly insistent on making sure everyone is fine to the point that it annoys them to their limits. Not every good, well-meaning character has to be lovable. Any way, keep spreading the word and please keep on sending those reviews.

Next up, the start-of-term feast.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	45. Chapter 45

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

---

Cho Chang entered the Great Hall for her seventh and final start-of-term feast. She gave a heavy sigh, looking around that which surrounded her. The four long House tables encompassing virtually the length of the room, the staff table set at the top. All decorated with the usual floating candles that made the plates below them glitter and glow. She could not believe that the next several months would be her last as a student here, her home away from home for the seventh consecutive year.

As Cho made her way to her regular spot at the Ravenclaw table, she managed to catch a glance at Marietta Edgecombe. Her one-time friend. Who in the eyes of the other Ravenclaw students betrayed their trust by ratting out those who took part in Dumbledore's Army to Dolores Umbridge. Cho could see that there was still some animosity against Marietta as she was seen sitting all alone at the very end of the table. She may have felt a little bit of pity for her. Had her actions not result in Cho having to go through a very uncomfortable situation of blasting Draco Malfoy into unconsciousness to keep her boyfriend, Harry Potter, from getting caught. Not wanting to look at Marietta any further, she turned away and made her way down to where the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team sat.

"_Cho_!" cried out all the boys from the team in unison.

"Hey guys," she responded with a smirk as she sat down on the opposite end of them. "I guess congratulations are in order for you, Anthony. Although I do wonder why in the world Roger would recommend you to succeed him as captain of the team."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Anthony Goldstein asked back with a grin. "He recognized what an exceptional athlete I am."

"You beat me in a coin toss, you wanker," Terry Boot said. "Had it landed on tails, I would be the one she would congratulate."

"How come you're not the captain, Cho?" Eric Chambers asked.

"It's her last year here are Hogwarts, mate," Eddie Carmichael answered for Cho. "Besides, everyone in the House knows her chosen career is to be a Healer and not a Quidditch player. It's not absolutely necessary for her to leave school having been a captain of the House team, like Roger."

"Even still, I have a sneaky suspicion I have to watch over the lot of you," Cho noted aloud. "You boys never could act professionally without an authority figure."

Before an argument could be issued, they all took notice of Padma Patil arriving at their end of the table. As she was about to take her seat to Cho's right, the boys gave her a rousing welcome as only they could give her.

"_Padma_!" they all cried out in unison.

"Are they going to be acting like this all year now that Roger's gone?" Padma asked Cho with a hint of concern in her voice.

"There's an awfully good chance, I'm afraid," Cho replied.

"So why did it have to be Anthony as the team captain?" Padma asked further.

"Roger would only consider either him or Terry," Cho began to explain. "Eddie and I are leaving at the end of this term. Mark Bradley and Eric Chambers, while in their third-year, were rookie players last year and therefore lacked the experience needed to lead the team. So, by default, that left Anthony and Terry to choose from."

"Hey, I could lead the team," Michael Corner proclaimed. "I've been with the team from the beginning."

"There is no official managing position in Hogwarts Quidditch, Michael," Mark Bradley said. "Besides, you're not even on the team at all. How in the world are you going to lead the team in a game when you're not even allowed to participate?"

"He's trying out for Roger's empty Chaser spot," Anthony said. "He's just got to show that he's better than everyone else who wants it and he's on the team."

"I'm going to ace that try out, guys," Michael said with confidence. "You might as well just put me on the roster right now."

"You haven't even flown on a broom since first-year," Terry laughed.

Once again, the conversation at hand came to a stop when they saw another figure approaching their end of the table. One look at the straggly, dirty blond hair and all knew it was none other than Luna Lovegood.

"_Luna_!" the boys cheered in unison.

Luna blinked in response for a moment before taking a seat to Cho's left. Then the boys did something that none of the girls expected. They began to sing. And it sounded like an anthem.

"_Lu-na!  
You are the apple of every mate's eyes,  
You are the sunshine in all of their lives,  
You are the lone bird flying in the sky,  
Lu-na!_"

The whole thing was so ridicules, Cho and Padma were having a hard time in stopping their laughter. A good number of students within the Great Hall were now looking over in curiosity, wondering what in the world was going on over at this particular spot of the Ravenclaw table. Even a few Ravenclaw students felt the whole thing was somehow an embarrassment to the House and therefore shifted as far away from the boys as possible.

But more importantly, Cho figured that for the first time since they met Luna looked rather perplexed.

"See, Luna," Cho said to her in a comforting tone. "You do have friends."

"A toast, lads!" Anthony called out to the rest of the boys. They all lifted their cups before Luna proudly. "To Luna! Standing up to gutless dark wizards and witches! Striking terror in their black hearts as they tuck their tails and run for the hills!"

"_To Luna!_" the boys cheered before taking a swig of their drinks together.

Cho giggled some more as she watched Luna appear quite taken aback by this rather sudden celebration of her. She was quite sure her friend also seemed to have a shade of pink forming upon her cheeks.

As the boys continued to cheer on Luna, Cho looked over to the Gryffindor table to see if the others were watching. Hermione Granger looked puzzled by what was being displayed. Ginny Weasley was giggling along at presumably the sight of Luna's reaction. Her older brother Ron had a curious brow raised while a piece of chicken was sticking out of his mouth. Neville Longbottom looked to have a nervous smile on his face, probably feeling as though he would be on the receiving end of something similar from those in his House.

Then there was Cho's boyfriend, Harry Potter. There was the kind of smile on his face that made him appear rather proud. Proud that someone like Luna was being given such warm attention. Seeing this made Cho smile in similar fashion. Knowing that what Harry said on the Hogwarts Express earlier, saying that Luna was cool, was spoken with heartfelt truth.

The remainder of dinner saw the boys literally hound Luna into explaining details of her involvement in the Department of Mysteries. There were a couple questions thrown out about why she was there and what happened overall, but they seemed more interested in what she herself did. Even Padma was curious. House pride was certainly being championed.

As the feast began to wind down, the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood straight up on his feet from the staff table. As a result, the talking and laughter that had been echoing throughout the Great Hall began to die away in an instant.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he proclaimed. He wore a broad smile and opened his arms wide, looking like he wanted to hub the whole room in one big embrace. But in doing so, he had inadvertently revealed quite a surprise.

"What happened to his hand?" Cho managed to hear more than one student gasp in a whisper.

It was rather hard not to notice that Dumbledore's right hand was blackened and rather dead-looking. The whispers began to pick up. Something the Headmaster himself understood almost at once as he merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his seemingly injured hand.

"Nothing to worry about," he assured airily. "Now then... To our new students, welcome! To our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you..."

"What do you suppose happened to his hand?" Eddie whispered aloud to the others.

"I don't know," Anthony shrugged in response.

"You imagine it's one of those incurable injuries Mad-Eye Moody talked about a couple years back?" Terry suggested. "You know, those old curses that are so rare the Healers have trouble studying them?"

"There's also the poisons that don't have antidotes," Michael added.

Cho tried her best not to pay attention to what the others were saying. She didn't want to think about it too much. At the same time though, she had trouble keeping herself from glancing over at the Gryffindor table. Wanting to catch any sort of glimpse of how Harry was reacting. She didn't see all that much, given how fast she was turning her head from looking one way to another.

"... And Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Dumbledore said as Cho managed to get her attention back on the Headmaster's continuing speech. "Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise."

It took Cho a quick second to remember that Lee Jordan, who had been commentating the games for the past few years, had just graduated from Hogwarts at the end of the previous term. It was going to be a strange feeling having to play a game without hearing his voice calling the action. She couldn't imagine who could possibly replace him.

"Now, I believe you all are curious about this year's changes to the staff," Dumbledore continued. "These past few years have been rather interesting, to say the least, in regards to the varying bodies coming in and out of Hogwarts to educate you all. This year will indeed be no different. We are pleased to welcome back an old friend this year in Professor Horace Slughorn." The students gave an audible applause as Slughorn stood to be recognized. "Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine and he has graciously agreed to resume his old post as Potions master."

"_Potions_?" whispered more than half the students in the Great Hall. It echoed some more as many were wondering if they had heard the Headmaster correctly.

"Obviously, this begs the question of what will become of Professor Severus Snape," Dumbledore said. With all the muttering that was being made before him, he had to raise his voice so that it could be carried over. "If I may, I wish to formally announce that Professor Snape will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" a familiar voice cried.

Cho found herself joining a number of other students in turning their heads suddenly toward Harry. He seemed quite oblivious to being looked at following his outburst. Cho, though, knew that in truth he honestly didn't care. The history of animosity between Harry and Snape was widely known. As equally known as the professor's desire for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post he had been craving for the past several years.

Within the increased muttering taking place within the Great Hall, Cho managed to pick up some cheers coming from the Slytherin table. Obviously, this news was one of delight for them. Yet she could tell by looking at Snape, who sat to Dumbledore's right, that he made very little movement throughout. All that he managed to muster was merely a raised hand in some form of lazy acknowledgment to the applause from his students. All of the buzzing echoing about came to a hush when Dumbledore simply cleared his throat. It wasn't loud at all, but it resulted in a wave of silence from the front all the way to the back.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength," the Headmaster spoke. "I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them. In particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

The silence that had overcome virtually every student seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. His blue eyes appeared to be sweeping over everyone before continuing.

"Yet, at the same time, there is an obvious recognition that protection spells over the castle may not be enough," Dumbledore said. "That there is suffering of a different kind that need to be eased. Suffering that no potion or spell could ever hope to cure. And it is that recognition that brings me to the final announcement of the evening. With all the changes to the staff, none is more important than this."

There was a quiet second in which no sound was made. After that passed, the creaking noise of an opening door was heard to the side of the staff table. A figure slowly walked in, dark and perfectly in tone with the shadows that surrounded it. The figure then came to a stop and slowly leaned its shoulder upon the stone pillar next to it. It seemed as though everyone was looking at this new body that had entered. Everyone except the Headmaster.

"There will be a new mandatory course this year," Dumbledore began to explain. "One that will hopefully provide you with how to ease the kind of suffering that no magic in the world can. And this course will be taught by the only man who could possibly teach it. I present to you the newest member to our staff, _Professor Sirius Black_."

Of all the announcements that had been made, this one was met with absolute silence. The kind of silence in which it was out of shock and discomfort. Just months ago, Sirius Black was a wanted criminal on the run from the Ministry of Magic. Someone who was supposedly in league with Voldemort. Now he was a teacher, under the employment of Dumbledore. The only reaction Sirius made following the announcement was to form a smirk on his face and apparently snorted a slight chuckle in amusement.

Harry had explained to Cho that his godfather would be teaching a course at Hogwarts. There was an assumption that he would be the one taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. She now didn't have the faintest idea of what it was Sirius Black would actually be teaching. Dumbledore's description seemed rather vague to her.

"But now, your beds await," Dumbledore said, breaking the uneasy silence with a smile. "As warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish. And I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night to you all and to each other. Pip pip!"

In an instant, the usual deafening scraping noises were heard. The benches moved back and hundreds of students made their way out of the Great Hall toward their respective dormitories. Cho to take as much time as she could, wanting to get one last look at Harry before turning in for the night. She could see that he too was in no hurry to leave the Great Hall. Rather he appeared to be heading in the opposite direction of everyone else, looking to speak with his godfather.

He then glanced over to her, his green eyes meeting hers. They both gave off gentle smiles to one another. If only it could last. Satisfied that they were able to catch one more glimpse at each other for the night, they both turned and made their way into their separate directions. Knowing that they still have their Saturday study sessions to look forward to.

---

Harry Potter made his way through the sea of students moving past in the opposite direction he was going. Following close behind him was his friend Ron Weasley, who apparently felt no need to fulfill his prefect's duty in shepherding the first years along with Hermione Granger at that very moment. The two managed to reach their destination, which was before Harry's godfather Sirius Black. Sirius remained in his leaning position on the stone pillar near the staff table, having barely moved an inch since arriving.

"You just had to make an entrance," Harry said with a chuckle.

Sirius shrugged. "Not like it's the first time," he said with a smirk. "Your dad and I, along with Remus and Peter, would wait until long after everyone was inside the Hall for the start-of-term feast before entering. It was like we were the Beatles reborn."

"The what?" Ron asked with a raised brow.

"You haven't heard of _the Beatles_?" Harry asked his friend with a similar raised brow.

"I'm surprised most folks in the Wizarding Community don't know about them, really," Sirius noted. "From listening to their music collectively, you'd swear they were indeed wizards and not Muggles. Which reminds me, I should ask Kingsley one day if he wouldn't mind checking into it."

"So why were you really not down here for dinner with everyone else?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject.

"To save you from some unnecessary embarrassment," Sirius replied rather bluntly. "You know how Helena would just be on top of you the entire time if I didn't manage to convince her into staying in the office."

"Is she ever going to get over those owl tendencies?" Ron asked Harry curiously. "I mean, she's a beautiful woman and all. But she's been human for almost a year now and she still acts like she's still your pet, mate."

"I don't know," Harry answered with a sigh. "And I really don't want to hurt her feelings either. I like her a lot and it feels good having another person who cares about me. I just want some privacy every now and then."

"Kind of like my mom," Ron noted aloud. "I appreciate that she cares and loves me, as I do in return. I just wish she would stop being on my back about every little thing that happens to me."

Harry thought about what Ron said for a moment. He had a feeling that he was starting to see a sort of mother figure in Helena Willows. He noted that when she was a snowy owl through most of their relationship, he always felt that she was someone he could find comfort in every now and then when everyone else were not around. She just seemed to have a motherly sensibility about her that was slowly starting to feel more so now that she was a human.

"You'll figure something out, Harry," Sirius said. "I'll try to do what I can to keep her from being all over you while you're still studying for your classes. You'll want to concentrate as much as you can on your N.E.W.T.s."

"Speaking of classes, you still haven't explained what exactly it is you're going to be teaching us," Ron said.

"Not exactly something I can explain in a few words, unfortunately," Sirius responded. "But it's like Dumbledore said. I'll be teaching you about the kind of things that can't be fixed with magic."

"I still don't get it," Ron said with a sigh.

"After a few weeks in my class, you will," Sirius said, reaching over to pat Ron on the shoulder. "Right now, I think you guys need to be off to bed. And I'm sure Hermione will be wondering why you're neglecting your responsibilities as prefect, Ron."

"Prefect duties," Ron muttered as he rolled his eyes. "It's no wonder Percy became as stuck up as he did the past few years. Those little buggers are annoying as hell."

"Well, you can think of it this way," Harry suggested. "Those little buggers look up to you in awe and worship the ground you walk on. To them, you're mighty enough to battle even Voldemort."

"I wish yeh'd stop sayin' tha' name, Harry," a reproachful voice spoke behind them. Harry looked over his shoulder and managed to catch sight of Rubeus Hagrid shaking his head.

"Dumbledore uses that name," Harry retorted.

"Yeah, well, tha's Dumbledore, innit?" Hagrid responded rather mysteriously.

"Given all he's been through, Hagrid, I think Harry's earned the right to say it," Sirius said in defense of his godson.

"I know, I know," Hagrid sighed. "I just get tha' shivers when its spoken."

"I noticed you were late tonight, Hagrid," Harry said, immediately changing the subject. He had a strange feeling absence was going to be a reoccurring theme that would run through the current school term.

"I was with Grawp," Hagrid responded rather happily. "Los' track o' the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it. Nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We're havin' a good chat."

"Really?" Harry said. He took a great deal of care to voice catching Ron's eyes, knowing how well his friend remembered Hagrid's half-brother. In particular, the vicious giant's vocabulary. The last that they remembered, it comprised of five words, two of which he was unable to pronounce properly.

"Oh yeah, he's really come on," Hagrid added proudly. "Yeh'll be amazed. I'm thinkin' o' trainin' him up as me assistant."

There was a loud snort that obviously came from Ron. Harry could see that he managed to successfully pass it off as a sort of violent sneeze. Though he wasn't sure what to make of Sirius sniffling, whether it was in response to Hagrid's statement or Ron's rather rude behavior.

"Speaking of your classes, Hagrid," Sirius started to say. "Sorry to say that my lessons are going to cut into some of them. This includes Harry and the others unable to attend your classes."

What Harry didn't bother to say was that he was not planning on taking Care of Magical Creatures even if the addition of Sirius' class to the term wasn't the case. He didn't have the heart to admit it out loud to Hagrid. No use pouring salt over the wounds.

"Aye, Dumbledore told me tha' other day," Hagrid said with a defeated nod and a sigh. "I was lookin' forward ta' this year an' all, too." Hagrid appeared to scratch his head for a moment before giving out a shrug. "Well, drop by tha' hut when yeh have tha' time, Harry. Yeh can say hello ter Buck... I mean, Witherwings!"

"Witherwings?" Ron asked with a curious brow.

"The Ministry may have pardoned me, but they haven't done the same for him," Sirius explained. "So we obviously needed to give him a different name to avoid suspicion. And since Hagrid's got a whole herd of hippogriffs, it'll be like he just brought over another to keep company. Nothing too distinguishable about Witherwings from any other."

"I'll do what I can," Harry said to Hagrid with a reassuring smile. He watched as the groundskeeper raised an arm in cheery farewell before making his way out toward the front doors and into the darkness.

"Alright, guys, off you go," Sirius said as he pushed himself off the stone pillar and into a standing position. "If you're not going to go straight to bed, at the least head back up to Gryffindor. Don't want to have Filch think you two are causing any trouble at this time of night. Even with your prefect status, Ron, you know how much he hates any student wondering about when they're not supposed to. First lesson is after lunch tomorrow."

"We'll be there," Harry said to his godfather, giving him a wave before leaving the Great Hall with Ron. "See you then."

---

Blaise Zabini was an enigma, even to his fellow Slytherin housemates.

He kept primarily to himself, only speaking when spoken to. He rarely, if at all, participated in house gatherings, working with a partner or more only if he felt it was a necessity for him. Otherwise, he acted on his own. As a matter of fact, no one really knew where to find him whenever he was not in class or at the Great Hall during meal time. Their Head of House, Severus Snape threatened to take away points if he caught wind of rumors that Blaise was really some sort of mythical creature in disguise as it was starting to get ridicules.

What concerned some of the others was his lack of house pride. Though he wore green, the color was barely noticeable upon his person. For the most part, the only piece of clothing they would ever see him wear outside of class was the black leather trench coat. And then there was the mystery of his loyalty to the pure-blood mentality. No one knew where he stood and he avoided questions about it like the plague.

Still, Draco Malfoy was determined to enlist him as a formidable agent.

Malfoy figured the best way to get in touch with Blaise would be when the latter was about to retire for the night. Because he eventually had to return to his bed when he was about to go to sleep. Otherwise, he would have quite the encounter with Argus Filch. Malfoy managed to stay awake as long as he needed before the tall, dark-skinned Slytherin arrived.

"Zabini," Malfoy quietly called out. He watched as the other froze in place and slowly turned to face the speaker. Blaise looked none too happy to be disturbed before he was about to sleep. "I would like to have a word with you."

"I wouldn't," Blaise growled in response. "I'm tired and you're delaying that which I need right now."

"This will only take a minute of your time," Malfoy explained.

Blaise was expressionless for what seemed like several moments. He then snorted and leaned back on the foot of his bed. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked sternly.

"A simple favor, really," Draco replied with a smile on his face. "You are very likely to be officially included into Professor Slughorn's little club. One my father was once part of. For whatever reason, I wasn't invited."

"Everyone knows why, Malfoy," Blaise stated. "Your father got caught being a Death Eater and was thrown into Azkaban. Slughorn wants nothing to do with any one associated with Death Eaters."

"Quite," Draco responded, holding his tongue back as much as he could. "The point is you will be the only Slytherin in the club. I would very much like to know what is going on whenever you have your meetings."

"To be blunt, you want me as a spy," Blaise summarized.

"You can put it that way," Draco shrugged. "I prefer the word insider. I just want to know anything that occurs--"

"You've just wasted a minute of my time," Blaise announced rather sternly. He got up and began walking over to the side of his bed. "I have no interest in being part of your petty little games with Potter."

"I never said a word about Potter," Malfoy said. He was caught completely off guard with the immediate rejection he received and was now desperate to not lose this opportunity to enlist Zabini. "All I want is--"

"Now you're just wasting your time, Malfoy," Blaise interrupted again as he began to slip into bed. "I suggest you stop bothering with ever asking me again to be your little spy in the Slug Club. I would even prefer that you stop bothering with me all together."

"I offered you a chance to be part of something grand," Draco stated. "You're throwing it away like it was garbage."

"It's because it _is _garbage," Blaise noted sternly before closing the curtains surrounding his bed.

That did it for Malfoy. "Fine, be that way, Zabini," he announced in a rather high volume tone. "But be warned to never dare cross me. For if you do, I vow to ensure that your name will be held with disdain and contempt. You will not be regarded as an enigma, but as dirt. All who look upon you will spurn you as they would a rabid dog."

"Whatever," Blaise uttered from behind the curtains.

Malfoy silently seethed in the darkness, staring at the curtains surrounding the bed belonging to Blaise. Never before had a Slytherin ever passed on taking part in his plans. No one would ever dare. Draco carried a weight about him that made him in the eyes of the other Slytherins royalty. To reject him would be to reject one's livelihood. And Blaise did so without even so much as a moment's hesitation. It was unfathomable to comprehend such a person like him ever existing.

---

It was well past midnight at the Three Broomsticks Inn. Generally whenever there was at least one customer awake, Madam Rosmerta would remain active along with them. But even she ended up retiring for the evening. Nymphadora Tonks was quite determined to stay awake for however long it would take.

He said he would meet her tonight. She would wait. With some help from a pitcher of butterbeer that was getting awfully close to being empty, she was going to make sure she was awake when he finally arrived.

Time passed.

The pitcher eventually became empty. It was past one in the morning. Tonks was taking in deep breaths, thinking that it will help her stay awake. She was going to see him arrive even if it killed her.

Then she heard the door creak open slowly. Moments later, a figure quietly slipped in. The door closed and the figure turned. There he stood. Dirty, exhausted, miserable. Remus Lupin. The man she was head over heels for.

Tonks tried to form a smile on her face. When he recognized she was in the room, he dropped his head as though he were ashamed. This was the part of him she didn't like to see. Whenever he appeared to be pushing away. She got up in a clumsy, tired fashion, and walked over to him. The smile retained upon her face as best as she could.

"Finally made it," she said. "For a minute there, I didn't think you were going to show up tonight."

"Almost didn't," he responded with a noticeable wince. He struggled to stand straight up. In doing so, Tonks could clearly see that there was a giant red stain on the left side of his shirt.

"Great Merlin!" Tonks squeaked. She began rush to every which way, knocking into things and then trying to make sure they didn't fall over or make any further noise. She finally grabbed hold of a damp cloth and hurried back over to Remus. "Did they find out about why you were really there?"

"No," Remus replied. Then he hissed as Tonks struggled to lift his shirt up enough to see the actual wound, the result of which causing him some pain as the fabric required a tug to be removed from the blood. "Greyback does this to all new recruits. As if the scar he left the first time wasn't enough."

"He does _this_?" Tonks cried in horror. With the lack of light in the room as it is, it looked as though an entire chunk of Lupin's adomen had been removed. As if Fenrir Greyback took a huge bite out of Remus and ripped back as hard as he could. Tonks always afraid to even try to clean the wound it looked terrifying.

"It may not look it, but he only removed an inch of my flesh," Remus explained. "He says that it signifies my willingness to him and his cause by surrendering my flesh."

"Like Antonio being bound to Shylock," Tonks noted in a seemingly off-handed manner.

Remus tried to manage a chuckle. It would have worked best had me been able to form even a weak smile. "Glad to know some one else has read 'The Merchant of Venice'," he said. He then hissed, pain shooting through his body at even the slight touch of the damp cloth upon his damaged skin.

"Sorry," Tonks said in an apologetic tone. She paused for a moment before continuing to clean his wound. He let out the occasional hiss, but offered no other complaint. Afterward, she pulled out her wand and cast a healing spell upon the damaged area of his abdomen. Yet no matter how strong a healing spell was cast, it was still visible that he was missing a piece of flesh on his body. She tried to offer him a smile. He, in returned, let out a small sigh instead.

"Why did you wait?" he asked. The sound of his voice sounded very much as though it were in a pleading tone. As if trying to tell her that she shouldn't have waited for him in the first place.

"Because I wanted to," she answered quietly. There was a similar kind of pleading tone in her voice. "I told you that I wouldn't give up on you, Remus. Did you honestly think I was teasing?"

Remus let out a sad sigh. "You are the most stubborn young woman I have ever met," he said.

"Love will do that to people," she responded. He flinched upon hearing the first word she spoke. Sensing where he was going to go, she immediately clutched his hand. She held it up for him to see and brought it close to her cheek. "Remus, please. It's my life for me to live however I want. And I want to live it with you."

"Are you not scared?" he asked, displaying the very emotion itself upon his face. "Are you not afraid of what might happen if we were together under a full moon?"

"Of course I'm scared," she replied. "It would be lying to say if I wasn't. But it's a fear I'm willing to face. It's a fear I want you to face, too. I breaks my heart every time I see you being like this, Remus. Whether it is about us or any thing else that makes you so. For once in your life, take a risk at happiness. I beg you."

She held his hand to cup her face as tears began to slide from her eyes. For months she had been trying desperately to get him to do the very thing she was pleading of him to do. To allow himself to love and be loved by another. She felt the slight tremor his body made. His struggling to allow himself to surrender to his feelings.

Tonks never did care about the age difference between her and Remus. The way she saw it, love was ageless. He was handsome in the sort of rugged way that made him all the more attractive. The sound of his voice, the way he spoke. But more importantly, it was whenever he was in jubilant or joyful mood that did it for her. He would be full of life that drew her in and made her want more. And it was wanting to see more of this positive personality that she continued to pursue him even when he tried in vein to not let her come too close. As Sirius Black had once put it, determine was the one character trait she and her mother Andromeda retained from the Black family heritage.

There was a low creaking sound. The front door was opening. Remus quickly pulled his hand away from Tonks' cheek and her grasp. Tonks letting out a defeated sigh as she took a couple steps away from Remus. Moments later, they were joined by Alastor Moody. He took a good look at the two, Remus in particular, then grunted before taking the nearest seat.

"I see Greyback is as kind as ever," Moody commented before taking a swig of his flask. "Any information he managed to share before, during or after he removed a piece of you?"

"None," Remus answered, taking a seat next to the former Auror. Tonks quickly followed. "He was involved in nothing more than the initiation process for the new recruits. The only other thing he did was give me a hard glare."

"Figures," Moody grunted. "Keep your ears open any way, Remus. According to Sirius, Harry strongly believes young Draco Malfoy may be in league with the Death Eaters in some capacity. He overheard him threatening Borgin to have something fixed by using Fenrir's name. I had a nice chat with Borgin. He didn't confirm nor deny even meeting Malfoy, but his body language was enough to make me suspicious. Unfortunately, there's nothing more I could get from him."

"So you want me to listen for any mention of Draco from Greyback," Remus summarized.

"The sooner the better," Moody said with a nod. "Wish I had a clue as to what it was that Borgin was to fix."

"Going by that old saying of yours, eh?" Tonks noted.

"It's wartime, Nymphadora," Moody responded, ignoring the glare she was giving him by taking another swig of his flask. "Be suspicious of every one and every thing."

"Seems Harry is taking that to heart despite never hearing it," Remus said.

"After what happened at the Department of Mysteries, I wouldn't blame him," Moody said.

* * *

Sorry for the big delay, folks. Ran into a bit of a mental block after Christmas, particularly in what the follow the start-of-term feast with. It didn't help that hours ago I strained my back and it hurts like hell. I also developed a new obsession in the past few months that has overtaken my life, a wonderful little show called _Total Drama Island_. I love the show a whole lot that I started a fan fiction story based off it. If any of you guys are fans of the show to, please check out my story. Any way, back to this story because Merlin knows it's been a while. I did manage to finally find some time to work on this one. And I think it actually helped that I was delayed a little because it helped me in piecing together some of the up coming story plots. If all works out the way I hope, I plan to have Fenrir Greyback play a role in this story. I just have to put the pieces in place. Thanks for all the reviews you guys have sent in during my absence. Keep sending them in and I'll be sure to get the next chapter in a lot quicker next time.

Next up, examining James' words.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	46. Chapter 46

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six

---

"He enjoys Acid pops?" Ron Weasley asked rather aloud. He had managed to read the whole message from over the shoulder of his friend Harry Potter. The message being from one Albus Dumbledore.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study," Harry explained in a low voice. Then a smile grew on his face, excitement overcoming him in an instant. "Ha! Snape's not going to be pleased... I won't be able to do his detention!"

"A lucky coincidence, if you ask me," Hermione Granger sighed. "Can't you and Professor Snape ever be civil around each other for an entire school term?"

"You're kidding, right?" Ron asked her with a raise brow. "It'll never happen, Hermione. And you know it. Just like everyone in the whole school knows that Harry and Professor Snape will be on each other's bad sides for the rest of eternity."

"Not everyone in the school knows," a new voice suddenly spoke. Without being allowed a second to react, Harry watched as the speaker managed to slip around Ron and Hermione so as to be right next to him. "There are those rare few who try to close themselves off from all the gossip and chit-chat that float around, but good luck finding them."

"Hi, Cho," Harry said. His heart skipped a beat upon seeing his girlfriend.

"Mind if I join you guys for break?" Cho Chang asked. "Most of my other friends are doing something else today and I want to be around some good friends."

"Absolutely," Harry answered before either Ron or Hermione could even think on it. The two glanced over at one another afterward and shrugged. They figured it was a foregone conclusion that, as long as she was dating Harry, Cho would be the unofficial fourth body in the group. At least they were friendly with her and she in return with them.

"So what's all this about Professor Snape?" Cho asked in a seemingly innocent tone. "It's barely halfway through the first day and already you two are displaying the dislike and contempt you have for one another for all to see?"

"Not my fault he doesn't have a sense of humor," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"I still cannot believe you would allow yourself to say such a disrespectful thing, Harry," Hermione said sternly. "Even if you two can't ever get along, that's hardly something you have any right to just blurt out loud."

"But it was funny," Ron chuckled.

"No it wasn't," Hermione retorted.

"Guess you don't have a sense of humor either," Ron responded.

"I do too have a sense of humor," Hermione snapped back. "I just have the mind to know when such things are most appropriate. You can laugh it up now only because the detention Harry was supposed to get from Professor Snape on Saturday night has been overruled by Professor Dumbledore summoning him for a lesson on that same evening."

"It's on Saturday?" Cho asked Harry. He knew immediately what was on her mind.

"It's at eight o'clock," he replied, adding a smile for reassurance. "More than enough time."

"Enough time for what?" Ron asked curiously.

"Enough time for you to mind your own business," Harry answered back. He spoke it in a tone that he thought would seem like he was in a playful mood. Unfortunately, it allowed his friend to start running with some particular ideas in his head.

"Oh, I see," Ron chuckled. "Alone time with Cho. You two fancying a snog in the Room of Requirement?" Hearing him say that, even if in a humorous manner, was enough for Harry and Cho to found themselves with light shades of pink on their cheeks.

"_Ron!_" Hermione very nearly shrieked. "How dare you say that in front of them."

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Ron responded with a smirk on his face. "They're dating. They want to find time together to spend in privacy. What does a dating couple do when they have time for said privacy?"

"Did you not hear me?" Hermione huffed. "You're talking aloud and they are both well within hearing range of you."

"Sheesh, you're getting more offended about it then they are," Ron pointed out. The feeling of embarrassment subsided in Harry and Cho as a result of the last comment. In fact, they started to laugh because of it.

"What I find offensive is the lack of manners you've been displaying all day," Hermione noted. "Honestly, Ron, it's like you really are trying to inherit your brothers' position as the school's lead troublemaker."

"Hermione, I'm just expressing how I'm finding things amusing," Ron reasoned. "It's not like I'm going out there dropping stink bombs on Professor Snape or slipping Professor Slughorn a Skiving Snackbox in the guise of a box of chocolates as a 'Welcome back to Hogwarts' offering."

"And you bloody well shouldn't," Hermione sternly stated.

"You sure you want to be spending your break with us, Cho?" Harry asked his girlfriend with a chuckle. "Knowing them, they're going to keep on like this until Hermione has to go to her next class."

"Then perhaps they won't mind if I steal you for a little while," Cho answered with a giggle. "Besides, there's something I've been meaning to show you."

"You do realize it's only going to give Ron more ideas of things to tease us about," Harry noted.

"Then we'll just have to take that chance, now won't we?" Cho teased as she gently pulled on Harry's arm and led him away from his arguing friends. With a smile on his face, he willingly went along with her.

Since the birthday on the beach with Cho and her family, Harry has been teased on a number of occasions by Ron about how far his relationship with Cho might go. More importantly, how soon before the two take it to a more passionate level. For the most part, Harry would stay quiet and simply avoid it by either smirking or wait patiently for the subject to be changed. Then there were the few times when Ron really gets going with being too graphic. Harry would then have to hide his blushing in addition to outright avoiding the topic. Generally, Hermione would then verbally reprimand Ron and allow for Harry to leave the room.

They were at the base of the Owlery when Cho released her grip on Harry's arm. She then pulled out one of her books and began flipping through pages before coming upon a folded piece of paper wedged between two of the pages. She took out the paper, unfolded it, and then handed it over to Harry.

"I wanted to show you while we were on the Hogwarts Express," she said. "But for whatever reason, it slipped my mind. I was wondering if you could figure it out."

Harry unfolded the paper and took a good look at the contents written down.

_Twenty-Four_

_Fifty-Six_

_Nineteen_

_Are you happy at last?_

_It sounds like he is turning over a new leaf._

_Just admit it, honey._

"Looks like some kind of riddle," Harry thought aloud. "Never been good with riddles all that much. Just the basic ones. Maybe Ron or Hermione might figure out. Or even Sirius." Then he turned to look at her with a raised brow. "You said you wanted to show me this back when we were on the Hogwarts Express. How come?"

"Because I figured it would be important to you," Cho replied.

"How so?" he asked further.

Cho paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "It's from your dad," she answered.

Harry froze perfectly still. His green eyes fixed upon his girlfriend while the pupils began to shrink. Shock beyond belief, he did nothing in response for what seemed like hours. Soon enough, he found himself almost losing balance. Cho grabbed hold of his arm and assisted him into a sitting position on one of the steps of the Owlery. It took another moment before he finally looked back down at the paper in his hand, going over every word again and again. Words that were supposedly written by his father.

"This..." he managed to utter quietly. "This is... from my dad?"

"There's a picture of your parents at my family's restaurant," she began to explain. Harry immediately brought his attention back up to her upon hearing this. She gave him a little smile before continuing. "My folks like to have pictures of important people who have dined there. Your parents were photographed because they were their first customers."

"Their first customers?" Harry repeated. He will still overwhelmed with the feeling of disbelief.

"I couldn't believe it myself when I saw it," Cho said in response. "You look a lot like your dad and your mom's eye color was unmistakable. I asked my mom about them and she explained that they were the first customers. And also that your dad left this message with my dad. To hang on to it until they came back, I guess. Only they never returned."

Harry continued to stare at Cho for a while before turn back to the message. Yet while he tried to looking over the words in the hopes of figuring out their meaning, his mind was elsewhere. Since dating Cho, Harry felt saddened at the thought that their parents would never get to know each other since his had passed away. But now he knew that they had indeed met before. His parents had actually met her parents. The thought warming his heart every second.

"Do you think your parents would have liked me?" he suddenly heard Cho asking.

He looked back her. It was a seemingly simple question she asked. At the same time, one that was rather hard to figure or answer. She showed no look of feeling vulnerable at the thought of what he might say as a reply. There was a light smile on her face, though he knew she was not entirely confident of the possible answer. Otherwise, she wouldn't have asked in the first place. As soon as she asked the question, he already knew the answer. He smiled gently back in return.

"I'm absolutely sure they would have liked you," he said. "From what I've learned about them so far, I think my dad would be the most excited since I had the crush on you first."

Cho giggled in response before hugging the arm she had maintained her grip on tighter. "My parents like you, Harry," she said with a loving sigh. "My dad seems to think you're better off as a writer than an Auror, though."

"A writer?" Harry asked with a chuckle and a curious brow. "Me? A writer?"

"He thinks you're like Hemingway," she explained. "Looking as though you've been through so much in life rather quickly and be able to express in written form."

"Your dad obviously hasn't seen my essays," he said in response. "Professor McGonagall once told me that I need to work on sentence structure. That I can't seem to tell when I should put down a period before the sentence runs too long. Professor Snape takes it further by deducting house points because of it."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time my dad makes the suggestion again," she said. There was a quiet moment when nothing was said. They instead just looked into each others eyes, their gentle smiles widening a little as time progressed. Then she let out a sigh. "I better get going. Don't want to miss class."

"I wish you had a free period like I do," Harry said. "I want to stay like this a little longer."

"Me too," she said. "But, alas, our class schedules are such as they are. Fortunately, we still have those Saturday study sessions in the library. Unless your private lessons with Professor Dumbledore get in the way."

"I don't suspect they will," he assured her.

"I hope so," she said with another sigh. "Just as I hope you figure out that message your dad left. If you do, would you mind telling me? I'd like to know what it is that my folks were hanging on to."

"I will," he responded. "And thank you, Cho. For showing me this."

"Your welcome, Harry," she said. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before standing up. "See you later." As she walked away, she maintained a slight look in his direction and waved.

Harry waved back at her until she disappeared from his line of sight. He let out a gentle sigh before looking back down at the paper in hand. It was a brief look at the words, still unable to even guess what meaning they possibly could have. It wasn't long before he got up and made his way back to the castle. As much as he would have liked to have continued working on the message some more, he knew his free period was better spent working on his homework. Particularly the ones from Defense Against the Dark Arts.

---

Sirius Black did not have a class to teach on the first day. So he spent a great deal of his free time reacquainting himself with Hogwarts. He felt no rush as he would stop at a particular spot and allow time to pass as he let the memories overwhelm him. He was not bothered by any student who happen to pass by. Rather, they instead tip-toed past him as though they would get in trouble if he spotted them.

Much of the time he spent in the Trophy Room and Armour Gallery on the third floor. He remembered that it was here James Potter would hang about in during their early years as students. James was quite determined to be recognized as the most gifted and innovative wizard while attending the school. In the end, the best he could muster was making the Head Boys list, having been captain of a Gryffindor Quidditch team that won the house cup, and a plaque recognizing him for having the longest number of consecutive days in detention for turning every square inch of the History of Magic classroom into a chocolate frog pond.

Sirius chuckled at the sight of the plaque. In truth, he helped in executing the act. James was the only one caught simply because Sirius was curious about whether the pond was made of chocolate and thus found himself stuck underneath it when Professor Minerva McGonagall arrived. He was surprised he managed to be able to hold his breath for ten minutes while tying to pull his leg out of a mound that was beginning to harden. If anything, Sirius was certain he would be the one with the honors, but could not come up with a better act alone to break his friend's record by the time they graduated.

"Admiring your handy work, I see," a familiar wheezing voice spoke.

Sirius couldn't help but crack a grin. He turned just enough to see the hunched form of Argus Filch, school caretaker. The old man staring back at him with a glare from his pale eyes that expressed a great deal of contempt and annoyance. If there was one other person beside Severus Snape who was not pleased with the appearance of Sirius Black at Hogwarts, it was Argus Filch.

"There's no shame in admitting it, Filch," Sirius said. "You do the same thing when you think no one is looking. You've missed us."

"Sure," Filch scoffed. "Missed you like I've missed the plague. The lot of you were the worst kind of trouble this school ever had the misfortune of experiencing, I was quite certain no one could possibly ever live up to your legacy."

"I understand the Weasley twins came awfully close," Sirius chuckled.

"They had the potential, I confess," Filch snorted. "Had I not lived through the destruction and chaos you and your friends left behind, I imagine they would have achieved the same level of mayhem within three years."

"Doesn't mean they had a few fresh ideas of their own to catch you and the rest of the staff off guard," Sirius noted.

"They still pale in comparison to the tricks you and James pulled in your prime," Filch wheezed. "No matter what they did, they could never reach the kind of insanity you two displayed. Madam Pince was in tears for long time after what you hooligans did to the library. Took us seven years just to clean the centaur dung off of every last page of every book outside the Restricted Section just so you heathens could sneak a peek in there."

"We managed to get more than a peek," Sirius pointed. "James and I memorized every word in there at the time."

"And don't get me started on the mural in the Prefects' Bathroom," Filch said sternly. Sirius chuckling louder only increased the old man's frustrations. "One of the rare times in history where we actually had to call upon Professor Dumbledore for assistance. The smell is gone, but damned thing still remains."

"So I've been told," Sirius responded.

"Now you're back here," Filch commented. And wheezed a scoff. "Teaching. Just when it seems like this place will finally be rid of no good troublemakers, you had to return to pass on your skills."

"How else are the kids supposed to find joy in this time of sorrow?" Sirius asked. It came off as a very off-handed comment. But both gave a moment's thought to the statement.

"So it seems the dark days have indeed returned," Filch grunted. "As bad as you and your friends were with your tricks, it was never as emotionally and spiritually damaging as the first war. I'll admit, we could have used some of pranks you lot pulled to put smiles on some faces after all was said and done. I had never seen a more gloomy set of students than those in the last year of the war. Not a single one I wanted to look at for any more than two seconds at a time."

"All the more reason for Dumbledore to be having this class I'm teaching," Sirius stated. "So that this generation will be prepared for what's to come. And hopefully the end result won't be as damaging as the last time."

"Yeah, well..." Filch muttered off with a sniff. "Just don't be teaching them anything that would turn the castle into a landfill. We don't wanna be drowning ourselves in filth when we're trying to fend off them dark wizards, now do we."

"I was figuring I could slip in some lessons on a few tricks here and there," Sirius chuckled.

"Ha-ha-ha, laugh it up all you want," Filch wheezed, rolling his eyes at the teasing he was receiving. "The intentions of this class your teaching may be noble and probably necessary. Doesn't mean I have to like you being back here because of it."

"I was right," Sirius said. "You have missed us."

"I don't even know why I bothered talking to you..." Filch grunted as he made his way out of the room. He could still be heard even after he had closed the door behind him. "Always the same, you prats were and will still be. Merlin help us..."

Sirius chuckled as he turned back to trophies he was looking at. "Missed you too, Filch," he uttered quietly.

---

Word was spreading. Harry Potter and Cho Chang might be a couple. At least, that was the gossip going round amongst some of the students. Most of the students were of the opinion that Harry was actually going out with Hermione Granger given how much they have been seen in each other's company, even though Ron Weasley was also with them. Still, a good number of the girls liked the idea of Harry being with Cho.

As far as Cho could figure, all of this talking was probably started by that one girl who tried to talk to Harry back on the Hogwarts Express. Romilda Vane, if she remembered correctly. Regardless of how it got started, she had since found herself being looked upon by a few giddy girls. Wanting to know if it was true that she was dating Harry and what it was like being his girl. Cho did her best to avoid and ignore them whenever possible.

The difficult ones to get away from were those who were in Ravenclaw. Like Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin and Orla Quirke. More often than not, Cho would find herself surrounded by the three. They wanted every romantic detail of her relationship with Harry. With the way they swooned and squealed any time they figured they got something out of her, they were well beyond getting on her nerves. Nighttime was the worst as that was when the three were badly hounding her so they could dream about the relationship in their dreams. That much they have admitted.

"Don't you girls have homework to be worrying about?" Cho asked with her arms crossed.

"We finished them hours ago," Mandy giggled. "Come on, tell us more about Harry."

"We remember you went with him to the Yule Ball a couple years back," Lisa noted with a swoon. "He must have done something very romantic then."

"Please, Cho?" Orla begged. "Please tell us about you and Harry?"

Cho rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to keep saying this until you three stop bothering me," she said. "I'm not going to tell you whether or not I'm going out with Harry Potter. And even if I am, I'm not going to tell you anything about it. It would be none of your business."

For the next several minutes, Cho found herself being followed by the three girls. Wherever she went in the Ravenclaw common room, Mandy, Lisa and Orla would just a foot away from her. The three were making so much squealing and swoon noises that it was scaring any one else who had the misfortune of passing by them. Which made Cho trying to find help difficult. Fortunately, someone did manage to step up and pulled her out of her predicament.

"That's enough, girls," stated Padma Patil. A Ravenclaw prefect. "I highly suggest the three of you find something else to do if you're not going to bed."

"_But Padma!_" the three girls whined together.

"No buts," Padma said sternly. "If I catch any of you three bothering Cho any further, then I just might let Goldstein test his little reprimand punishment on the lot."

The three girls cringed. Anthony Goldstein, another Ravenclaw prefect and now the newly appointed captain of the house Quidditch team, had been trying to come up with acceptable manners in which to reprimand troublemakers within Ravenclaw without having to deduct points. Most of the ideas he had been throwing around with the rest of the boys on the Quidditch team, however, made it seem that he still was a ways to go before his punishments would be looked upon as acceptable. While he had been revising and rethinking ideas, it was known that he wished to find some way to involve unicorn dung.

"Now apologize to Cho for bothering her and then get a move on," Padma ordered.

Hanging their heads low, the girls quietly apologized to Cho. They spoke at the same time, making what they said less coherent. They then slouched off and away from Cho and Padma, leaving the common room for bed.

Cho sighed and plopped herself on the nearest seat. "Thanks, Padma," she said.

"I didn't want it getting worse," Padma said, sitting herself next to Cho. "The longer those girls went, the louder they would get. I was saving all of us the agony as much as I was saving you from them."

"Remember when we girls would complain about having trouble with boys who took no for an answer?" Cho joked. "Now I really feel like spending the rest of my time hanging around the guys than allowing those three any chance to approach me."

"At least you're not considered the school's favorite pick for being Harry's girlfriend," Padma noted. "Hermione Granger doesn't get approached about it, but three-fourths of the student body is buzzing behind her back of how she's having secret snoggings with him in various places around the castle."

Cho tried her best not to show any form of expression that might make it seem she was jealous. She was developing a good friendship with Hermione and knew full well that Harry and Hermione see each other more as siblings. What bothered her was just how strong the idea of Harry and Hermione dating was and continued to be amongst the other students. More often than not, she found herself tempted to consider whether gossip being said had any hint of validity to them. It took a number of deep breaths, but she managed to subside these ideas.

"How did all of this talk about Harry's love life suddenly get started any way?" Padma asked curiously.

Cho merely shrugged. "Oh, you know how us girls have these hormones that get more and more uncontrollable the older we get," she said in reply. "Whenever some guy who is looked upon as a big deal enters the picture, we can't help but be drawn to them. Harry being dubbed 'The Chosen One' certainly puts him in the position of having to avoid girls who swoon at the sight of him."

"Like this Romilda Vane, I suppose," Padma noted. "Parvati told me about her earlier today. The poor girl is so head over heels about Harry that she and her friends actually discuss various things to do to win his attention. Apparently, she's also trying to know more about you. She seems to think Harry might consider going out with you."

"Gee, whatever gave her that idea," Cho said with a laugh.

"How did she figure that, any way?" Padma asked.

"The Hogwarts Express," Cho replied with a smile. "She and her friends were trying to muster the courage to speak with him. They were not expecting to find him snuggling up with me."

"So what's with all the gossip that he's going out with Hermione?" Padma questioned after she had laughed at Cho's answer. "I mean, you and Harry went to the Yule Ball together, had a Valentine's Day date last term, and now he's cuddled in your arms. You'd think the whole school would be buzzing about whether you and Harry having a private moment in the prefects bathroom."

The last statement caused Cho's cheeks to lightly blush. The thought of her and Harry going any further than kissing was generally the kind of thing that would make only Harry blush. Hearing someone else making such a statement, even if in an off-handed manner, was enough to make her cheeks turn a shade of pink.

Fortunately, Padma appeared to have given up on the subject as she threw her hands in the air and sighed. "This has been too much for one day," she said as she got up. "And it's only the first day of the current term. I'm gonna try to get some sleep before I hear any more talk of Harry Potter's love life."

"At least they're not talking about Ron Weasley," Cho joked, unable to help herself.

"Don't even go there," Padma groaned before making her way out of the common room. "Night, Cho."

"Night, Padma," Cho called back.

Cho stayed seated, staring at the fire in the fireplace for a moment. One of the statements Padma had made moments before stuck out in her mind. This was only the first day of the new school term and already the school was talking about Harry and who his girlfriend was. She could only imagine that it might get worse as the term progressed.

---

For Harry Potter, talk of his love life was the least of his concerns. Sure he did hear some gossip here and there, but it was hardly the most important thing on his mind. Rather, his attention was divided between two objects. For most of the day, he and his friends were concentrated on the copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ book given to him by Professor Horace Slughorn to compensate his not anticipating taking the N.E.W.T. course since Professor Slughorn's requirements differed from Professor Severus Snape's.

Within the pages of the book, Harry found that there were handwritten notes scribbled throughout. During the lesson, he discovered that the notes offered alternative instructions to the potion-making process. Harry took a gamble and followed these notes. Doing so did more than just increase his potion-making skills greatly. It also impressed Professor Slughorn enough to award him a bottle of Felix Felicis. Though not everyone was as impressed.

Hermione Granger was quite suspicious of the book the second Harry was given the Felix Felicis. Fueled by Ginny Weasley's comparing the possibility of the book being similar to Tom Riddle's diary, Hermione checked to see if it was enchanted in some manner as soon as they arrived in the Gryffindor common room. After five minutes of casting all kinds of spells meant to either break or reveal hidden enchantments, she finally gave up and allowed Harry to take it back and go to bed.

He had opened his trunk and placed the Felix Felicis inside a pair of socks. He was about to put the book amongst the other textbooks when he noticed someone on the back cover. It was scribbled in the same small, craped handwriting as the alternative instructions that he had followed.

_This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince._

Harry raised a brow at this. And it resulted in a feeling in his stomach. One that often warned him that something was going to become of this discovery. He just didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Hours later as he was about to fall asleep, something else cross his mind. The note Cho Chang had given him. The one containing words that were supposedly written by his dad. And that they had somehow been left at the restaurant her family ran. A restaurant in which his parents were the first customers. Despite his tired state, Harry rolled quietly out of bed and dug into his trunk to pull out the note. Once he did, he sat at the edge of his bed to examine it once again.

_Twenty-Four_

_Fifty-Six_

_Nineteen_

_Are you happy at last?_

_It sounds like he is turning over a new leaf._

_Just admit it, honey._

He stared at it for sometime, trying so much to figure what these words could possibly mean. Was it some sort of puzzle? A riddle, perhaps? Some kind of message his dad was hiding? Harry actually wished at one point that the handwritten notes from the potions book would appear to direct him on how to solve this note. Then he thought about perhaps asking his godfather, Sirius Black, if he had some clue as to what this would be. It was Sirius, after all, who gave him his mom's diary so he could see that his dad wasn't entirely a prat.

Harry paused for a moment. Then an idea lit up in his head. His mom's diary. He quickly went back into his trunk to pull it out as well as the note Sirius had left him with it. He read the note once more to confirm what he remembered. Each page in Lily's diary was bewitched differently. Sirius gave him the diary to witness the events Lily explained on page ten. He then looked back at the note of his dad's words. After scanning it a few times, he sat back on his bed and started turning pages in the diary.

He wasn't sure, but he figured what his father had written down were entries in his mom's diary. The numbers represented the page numbers and the sentences were the words in which it would reveal the contents of the entry. Now that he had an idea as to what the words possibly meant, it was a matter of figuring out which sentence went with which number. Or rather, which entry goes with which page.

He turned to what he figured would be page nineteen. Numerically, that's the first number listed. He next had to figure which entry went with this page. One of these three sentences would reveal a past moment in his mom's life, maybe even his dad's as well. Going over the three sentences again and again with his green eyes, Harry still wasn't sure of which entry to try. After a moment, he sighed and decided to just write down the first one.

_Are you happy at last?_

He took a deep breath and waited to see what will happen. A moment later, the words disappeared. Shortly thereafter, a response appeared. He quickly read the words, resulting in his raising a brow in confusion. Then he silently chuckled.

_Nice try, James. This moment may be a pleasant one, but it is far from the last. Perhaps you and Sirius should try thinking just a little harder next time to figure this one out. Unless that is too much of an effort for the both of you._

He may not have been successful in unlocking the entry on this page, but Harry still smiled as he sat himself up against the head of his bed. He continued to read the words over and over until they finally disappeared. His mom's words. From what she had written down, he figured that she wasn't too upset that someone attempted to read her diary. Or rather that she knew it was inevitable that his dad would. He could only imagine how his parents acted whenever his dad made an attempt at unlocking another page in the diary.

Looking over the note again, Harry figured that the first line he used should be written in the last numerical page listed. Which meant that "Are you happy at last?" was for page fifty-six. He decided that he should try to go through the entries in order, so obviously the final entry will be saved for last.

This meant that one of the other two lines was to be used for page nineteen. He thought for a moment then looked at how the pages he did figure out were ordered. This meant looking at the first line Sirius had revealed to him along with what was determined to be the final line. He reasoned that he could figure out which line goes to which page by trying to figure the direction in which his mom was feeling.

The feelings of females. Of all subjects in the world, Harry knew that if there one thing he doubt he would ever completely figure out it is the feelings of a female. He confused him to no end how a female would act one way and then seamlessly switch to another with no rhyme or reason. At least, that was what he understood.

It baffled him that all of a sudden he went from being despised because members of the Ministry of Magic wanted to discredit him to being beloved simply because he was "The Chosen One." And in the process, girls went from being disgusted with him to being utterly in love with him. More than half of these girls Harry never even met or heard of before. Like Romilda Vane. A fourth-year Gryffindor who, according to the gossip being heard, has made it quite known with her friends of her intentions to be his girlfriend. The first time he ever even knew anything the girl was when she appeared on the Hogwarts Express.

If all these questions about what girls were feeling left him dumbfounded, he could not even begin to fathom what Cho was thinking. The one girl he had true affectionate feelings for. The girl he loved. There was no telling how all of this gossip would be affecting her. People thinking he could be dating someone else. Girls openly trying to find ways to become his girlfriend. It was sure to bother her in so many different ways. Enough that she might go as far as to make it publicly known that she was dating him just so she could get everyone to shut up.

An act he was still afraid of letting happen. For he knew that if it was more widely known that Cho Chang was the girlfriend of Harry Potter it would mean that a big red bullseye would be painted on her back. She would be the target of all those looking to come after him. Dark wizards. Death Eaters. Voldemort. Keeping quiet about their relationship ensured she would be in some form of protection. Yet it came at the expense of all this talk and gossip.

Harry sighed. Now his head was all jumbled together. He went from trying to figure out which entries went to which pages in his mom's diary to being worried about how all this talk about his love life would be affection his girlfriend. This jumping from one set of emotions to another was exhausting. And it was night time. And he was falling asleep.

He took one last glance at the note of his dad's writing. Unable to make out right away which pages the other two entries might go, he gave up and called it a night. He folded the paper and placed within his mom's diary, right where page nineteen would be. With sleepy eyes, he walked over to his trunk and dropped the diary inside before closing it. He then crawled back into bed and succumbing to sleep before he even had a chance to take off his glasses.

And this was only the first day of school.

* * *

Four months. That's how long it has been since I last updated this story. Much of it had to do with my being lost in my other story. At the same time, I was finding myself doing a lot of hanging out with my family. They've been making quite a number of trips down here that I've lost count of how many times they've been here for the last six months. Throw in Comic Con just a couple weeks ago along with my usual work schedule and you can see that I have been a busy bee. Fortunately, the downtime has allowed me to read all of your reviews and evaluate ideas of what will be happening further down the road in the story. A lot of folks are looking for when I will be making more diversions from the books and movies. They will happen. Just give me time to work on them since there are ideas that I feel are better served without messing with them too much. But then again, that is just the way my mind works. But believe me when I say that there are plans I have in store that will be drastically different from the books and the movies. Now it is just a matter of working on this story without spending too long to get the next chapter uploaded. I hope not to allow myself to wait this long again to update the story. I do not want to make it seem like I am setting this story aside because I am really enjoying writing this. Based on the reviews, I see that a lot of you enjoy reading it just as much. So keep those reviews coming and I will do my best to get the next chapter up a lot sooner than later. Although the next chapter, I suspect, will probably be a very tough one to write.

I just realized something. Today marks the second anniversary of this story's posting. Something I did not plan on, but am quite happy to have made. And from going back to those older chapters, this story sure has evolved before in the way I write and in the way it is presented.

Next up, Sirius' class.

--

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	47. Chapter 47

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven

---

On the second day of the school term, Sirius Black taught his special course for the first time. There was a mixture of anticipation and dread throughout the Great Hall during breakfast that morning. Whatever they were talking or thinking about the day before was instantly forgotten. The subject of conversations amongst all the students was what to expect from the course. They hardly even knew what it was about, let alone knew how it would be taught. Then there was the fact that it would be taught by Sirius Black. It was enough to get even the other professors talking, wondering what to expect from him.

"Maybe he'll teach us some survival techniques," one student in Slytherin dared to mention. "He was the first to escape from Azkaban. And he didn't have any assistance. Plus he evaded capture for years after that."

"It's been said that he was in a coma for a whole month after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries," a student from Hufflepuff noted. "Perhaps he knows some spells that could counter the effects of a Killing Curse."

"If he's not teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, then it's obviously something that cannot be learned in the normal sense," a Ravenclaw student deduced. "It might even be something that frankly wouldn't be recognized as a conventional form of magic."

There was just as much buzzing going on at the Gryffindor table. Though in one particular section, there were three students who merely sat and ate their breakfast in silence. They were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry was quiet, largely because he decided to just wait and see what his godfather would be teaching as opposed to hypothesizing about it. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, were both quiet out of concern and worry over what could possibly be taught. So the three remained silent. Though it did not last long.

"Are you absolutely sure he said we didn't need books for the course?" Hermione asked. The tone in her voice sounded like there was a hint of a whimper. "I feel so unprepared without one."

"For the fifth time today, that's what he said," Harry answered with an annoyed sigh. "I'm just as much in the dark about what it is he'll be teaching us as you guys are."

"How can you be so calm about it though, mate?" Ron asked. "You say you don't know what the course is, but you come off like you know what to prepare for."

"So I don't look worried," Harry said. "Doesn't mean I'm not. Not having a single clue as to what Sirius is teaching does have me concerned. I just don't let it bother me as much as you two. Even Neville is less worried about it than you two."

"That's because he doesn't know Sirius as well as we do," Hermione reasoned.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," Harry noted with a raised brow.

"Okay, so he has our best interest in mind," Hermione said. "Whatever it is he is going to teach us will be to our benefit. But we are literally going into his class blind. No books to give us some clue as to what he will be teaching. There's nothing comforting about all of this, Harry. Don't you agree?"

"Didn't I just say that I'm as concerned about what's going to happen once we're in his class?" Harry asked in a frustrated tone. "You guys are just making the same statements and asking the same questions, voicing your worries over this course Sirius is going to teach us. And since it's going to start shortly after breakfast for us, there's nothing more that can be done to figure out what we will be getting ourselves into. Quite frankly, it's no different than the first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts every year. We don't know what to expect from the new professor of the class."

Hermione and Ron glanced at one another for a moment and then sighed in defeat. The last statement Harry made was a pretty good point. Going into Sirius' class would be like going into Defense Against the Dark Arts at the start of the new term. They had no clue of what they would be learning. Hermione wanted to argue that they at least had a book in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she knew it was pointless. The three immediately went back to eating their breakfast before it was time to leave.

Moments later, they had found themselves joining other students in gathering in a first floor classroom. Hermione mentioned that this was previously the temporary classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts back in their first term. As they entered, the pace in which everyone moved slowed considerably. For everyone had fixed their attention upon the figure leaning back slight against the desk at the front of the room. The figure was none other than the now-Professor Sirius Black.

Harry joined his friends in sitting in the second row to the back, watching as his godfather barely moved once every student was in the room. In fact, Sirius had been staring down at the floor the entire time with his hands pressed firmly upon the surface of the desk to maintain support of his leaning body. Harry took a deep breath and glanced around the room, looking at everyone. Even Slytherins like Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini looked quite nervous being there. This course was going to be like no other, that much was certain. And it was because of it that it made nearly every student afraid.

A minute had passed after all the students had taken their seats. It was when some of them, including Hermione, started pulling out quills and pieces of parchment that Sirius moved for the first time since they had all entered.

"There will be no need for writing during this class," he announced. The very sound of his deep, raspy voice causing a number of students to unconsciously shake in fright. "At least, not unless I tell you to. This class will be less about studying and more about understanding. It is my hope that I will be teaching you knowledge that is not so much learned as it is experienced."

There was no reaction to the statements being made. As Harry could see, none of the student knew what to make of what was said. Instead, they sat silently and watched as Sirius slowly pushed himself off the desk and into a standing position.

"As you are all aware by now, my name is Sirius Black," he stated. "In a technical sense, I am to be called Professor Sirius Black. Some of the other professors here dread at the thought of me with such a title. Partly because of the kind of legacy I have left behind here from my years as a student. Partly from the kind of history I managed to build for myself in the years since. But now here I am. Teaching. Educating you all in a subject that frankly is very difficult to educate. For it is something that cannot be explained in mere words. It has to be felt. More importantly, it is not something magical. It is psychological."

The reaction of the students remained the same as before. Bewilderment and discomfort. Harry could see that a number of students were now starting to sweat a little. At least two students from every house was sweating with uncertainty as to what they were to expect from Sirius Black as their teacher.

"Now, I'm sure you are all just dying to know what is it that I will be teaching you this term," Sirius continued. "If nothing else, you want to know what this class is called. For now, let's simply call it the 'Mystery' class. The things I want you to experience and understand is a mystery to you. And you will be discovering clues by which to unlock those very secrets. So that you will truly realize what it is that I have been teaching you this whole time."

Harry was admitting to himself that even he was not sure what it was that his godfather was talking about. He thought he had an idea, but the majority of what was said did not really make all that much sense. He glanced over to see what kind of reaction Hermione was making. He was curious to see if she was able to understand what this class might be about. Instead, he found that she was as bewildered as the rest of the students in the room.

"I can see from the look on all your faces that I've only confused you further on the subject," Sirius stated. "Don't worry. If I've done my job right, you'll understand what this course is about by the end of the term. As for how exactly I'm going to do my job, I will be using my life story to illustrate what it is I hope for you to understand. I'm sure you already know most of what has happened to me in recent years. So I will instead explain my life in a way that you feel as though you are experiencing them. I should warn you, though, that many of the things I've been through are far from pretty."

Harry took a deep breath and watched as his godfather began to spin the story of what happened to him at five-years-old. A story Harry was already familiar with as it was explained to him back on the Hogwarts Express. The difference being that Sirius was explaining in greater detail of the event. Intentionally trying to make every student feel very uncomfortable about what he went through. Harry felt it was working a little too well as he could see a lot of the girls beginning to cry. Mostly out of what they were hearing about Sirius' cousin, but he was sure the thought of what Sirius was feeling was also understood.

One sight that caught Harry's attention was that of the Slytherin students. In particular Draco and Blaise. Blaise was partially covering his eyes with one hand. He looked a bit depressed. Almost as though the story was something he was rather familiar with. Draco was an interesting one to see. He was constantly taking deep breaths. Each one getting progressively faster. Harry could also see that he was clenching his teeth with a drop of sweat slowly appearing from the top of his head. Draco was doing everything he can to keep from conveying some sort of reaction to the story being told. Leaving Harry to wonder what kind of affect it was really having on the Slytherin.

"Young minds are very impressionable," Sirius said, finally concluding the story only because his time was up. "It takes one thing, no matter how big or small, to impact them for the rest of their lives. I want you all to think about the earliest memory you had of something, good or bad, that had a profound affect on you. Think real hard about it and try to understand what it was about it that shaped your life up to this point. Class dismissed."

The students were very slow in getting up out of their seats. They were just as slow in shuffling out of the room. Upon exiting the room, a chorus of exhales were heard. Some girls continued to cry softly while a few other students murmured quietly to one another about what they had just been through. The only ones who remained in their seats were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, that went over peachy," Sirius said.

"You do realize some of the students are going to have nightmares because of that story, right?" Hermione questioned.

"And you can bet it's only going to get worse as the term progresses," Sirius noted.

"How exactly is this supposed to help us again?" Ron asked in a pleading tone. "It's bad enough having to experience our own daily lives. Now we have to live through yours."

"To understand is to experience," Sirius stated. "By experiencing my life, you will be able to understand how to better live your life. At least, that's the goal. It's all up to you to figure how to reach it. Now, you three better head on out of here. Regardless of whether or not you have a free period next, I don't. I've got more students to give nightmares to. If you need anything, swing by when I'm not teaching."

The three students nodded before standing up and leaving the room. The hallway was empty from within a radius of ten yards of the room. Making it quite obvious that the other students wanted to get as far away from Sirius Black as possible, hoping to not think any further on the story of his life he had told them.

"Bloody hell," Ron managed to utter as the three began walking away from the room. "It's like I'm living two lives at once. I think I'm gonna have trouble figuring out who I am with the way he talks about his life."

"You did raise a good point, Ron," Hermione said. "How is that supposed to help us with what's to come? Yes, he has been through many things in his life that could be beneficial to some degree. But I don't understand how, as he put it, 'experiencing them' will do us any good. Particularly when all it will likely do is depress us."

"It's like he said," Harry spoke. "That's for us to figure out. And by figuring that out, we'll better know how it will help."

"Harry, I know he's your godfather, but what makes you so sure that is what we need to do?" Hermione asked. "It's like he wants us to solve a problem without actually explaining what the problem is."

"The problem is us, Hermione," Harry said.

"I don't get it," Ron responded. "What's wrong with us?"

"We expect to able to know what the problem is so that we know how to solve it," Harry explained. "Only life isn't like that. Sirius is proof enough of that. Life is unplanned and disorganized. We're trying to get to a goal the end of the road, but we don't know what path will take us there. So we have to figure out how to plot our course in reaching that end."

The three friends stopped for a moment. First Ron and Hermione, who stood still to look at their friend after he had given his explanation. Then Harry, because the others stopped and looked to see why. There was nothing but silence between the three of them for mere moments before someone finally made a sound.

"You sure have been spending a lot of time with Cho, mate," Ron said. "I think some of that Ravenclaw thinking as rubbed off on you. You've never spoken anything like that before."

"You think so?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Usually it's me who has to do that kind of explaining to the both of you," Hermione noted. "And even I would never explain to such a degree like you have, Harry. You and Cho wouldn't mind if I joined you on one of your study sessions, would you?"

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'll head back to the common room and have a lie down on the couch," he stated before turning and making he way down the hallway.

"I don't suppose Sirius expects us to open up to everyone about the early memories he wants us to think about, does he?" Hermione asked curiously as she and Ron hurried to catch up with Harry.

"So many memories for me," Ron said. "I can barely figure out which would be the earliest. Most of them were Fred and George teasing me to no end. I'm not sure I even want to remember any of them, to tell you the truth."

"He did say that it didn't matter if the memory was good or bad, though," Hermione sighed. "Just so long as it's the earliest and it had a profound affect on you and your life."

"Not hard to do in my case," Harry muttered, though it was loud enough for the others to catch.

"I imagine it wouldn't be," Ron noted. "To find out, on your eleventh birthday, that your relatives had been keeping from you the fact that your a wizard. And not just any wizard. The wizard who brought down He Who Must Not Be Named. Oblivious to the fact that an entire community saw you as a hero. 'The Boy Who Lived'."

"Ron, that title is getting old and tired," Hermione said. "I think it's long past overdue to not use it any more."

"Besides, that's not the one," Harry added.

"It's not?" Ron asked with great interest. "What is?"

"Would rather not say, really," Harry answered with a sigh.

"What memory could possibly have a more profound affect than the discovery that your a wizard?" Hermione asked curiously.

This time, it was Harry who came to a stop first and then was followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry was silent for a moment before glancing over at the others and giving out another heavy sigh.

"I was four-years-old," he began to answer. "I was starting to be able to comprehend things. I always wanted to know why I had yet to see my parents. Why they hadn't even called or written a single letter. I'm sure my aunt and uncle told me before that they were dead before, but the first time I completely understood the gravity of it all..." He paused for a moment before turning completely to face his friends.

"They told me sternly that they died and that I was never going to see them," he continued. "Ever. Since then... I don't think I've ever recovered emotionally. Even after I found out I was a wizard, knew the truth of their deaths, saw their spirits, heard their voices, told about their lives. The fact remains that I never got to be raised by them. To grow up with them guiding me every step of the way. It's the one thing in life I will always want... but will never have."

Silence once more came down upon the three friends. Ron and Hermione were both unsure of what to do or think after hearing Harry's brief explanation of his earliest memory. There was nothing they could say or do in response. Harry dropped his head, feeling a little guilty of having to make his friends experience a bit of the emotional suffering he was feeling.

"I may not know all that much about how Sirius' class is going to help us right now," he said in breaking the silence. "I may not know what it is I'm supposed to learn from his life stories. But what I have learned from my earliest memory is that I don't ever want to see any other child go through what I went through when I was four-years-old. If that means I have to be 'The Chosen One' and somehow stop Voldemort... then that's what I'm gonna have to do."

Harry took a moment before he sighed and rubbed between his eyes. He too was tying to take in the words he had just spoken and the effect it was having on himself and his friends. Perhaps this was what the point of his godfather's course.

"I dunno," Harry said. "I'm probably just uttering nonsense. Lying down in the common room is quickly starting to sound like the best idea in the world right about now."

While Harry immediately, though slowly, made his way back to Gryffindor tower, his friends waited a moment before they followed behind. They looked at one another with brows raised curiously.

"He has been spending a lotta time with Cho," Ron said. "Next thing you know, he's gonna try to find some way to move into Ravenclaw with the way he's been talking."

"Knock it off, Ron," Hermione said. Then she gave out a sigh. "Although, I really would like to see if I can't join in on one or two of their study sessions. It might improve some of my learning skills."

"Hermione, you're already the single smartest student in all of Hogwarts without being in Ravenclaw," Ron noted. "What more could you possibly need to improve?"

"Well for one, how to get you to study so that you can pass your classes," Hermione replied.

"Trust me on this, Hermione," he said. "Going to a Ravenclaw for that would be a waste of time. With the way they talk, it's like they're speaking in another language."

"Cho managed to get Harry to learn," she pointed out.

"That's because they're dating," he answered back. "Maybe that's what I should do, then. Date a Ravenclaw. Although I doubt Padma would go out with me, seeing as how disastrous the Yule Ball was for us." Barely a second passed when he found himself on the receiving end of a swift punch to the arm from Hermione. "Ow! What was that for?"

---

The plan was to go steady in repairing the Vanishing Cabinet. Draco Malfoy thought it would not be so hard. He used to fix his shelves and cabinets in the past. His father telling him that being able to do so was a skill that would be more useful than one would think. The problem was that the Vanishing Cabinet was not as simple to repair as the wooden shelves and cabinets back home. Particularly without instructions In fact, in order for it actually work, the cabinet at Borgin and Burkes had to also be fully repaired. Which Draco would not know until at the very least the holiday break.

With sweat beginning to fall more rapidly from his head, Draco pressured himself to work slightly faster. Ignoring minor little details such as making sure each bolt was fastened. Once he felt the doors were in place, he went to open the doors so as the ensure they were set. After two swings, one of the doors got loose and fell to the ground along with all the bolts that were supposed to keep it in place. Draco let out a frustrated grunt and kicked a nearby empty box.

He leaned up against the cabinet and started taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He was letting himself get rushed with concern. It wasn't even the end of the first week of the term and already he wanted to get this over with. There was still plenty of time. Yet, in his mind, he felt like there was very little time. Very little time to complete his task and ensure that his father was not punished any further by Lord Voldemort. The same Dark Lord his father raised him to worship and praise who was forcing him to something he was not necessarily prepared to do at the age of sixteen.

That very thought led him unconsciously to Sirius Black. By blood, his uncle. By decree, a black sheep and traitor to the family values by which he was raised on. Draco was more than ready to ignore just about any thing Sirius Black was going to teach. His mother told him that whatever came out of the mouth of Sirius Black would be blasphemy. Draco Malfoy was never really a good listener and often times did not do as he was told.

It was a clear picture in his head. Himself in Sirius Black's place. Witnessing his Aunt Andromeda being reduced to tears. Taking verbal assault after verbal assault from his grandmother and grandaunt. All because she did not want to be a Slytherin. That they would not grant her her heart's desire and instead force their beliefs upon her. An experience Draco had never witnessed, nor had he ever conceived in his head before.

The thought had left him wondering. Wondering about how childhood. He had grown up preaching to the importance of blood purity. That to think otherwise would be dishonorable, punishable by being labeled a traitor to wizard-kind. At least, that was what he was brought up on by his parents. Pure bloods were the rightful heirs to all things magic. For someone to have been born from Muggle families and somehow be able to use magic was sacrilege. They had no right to become wizards and witches. Only pure bloods. Half-bloods were considered just as bad, being the spawn of those who betrayed their lot by marrying Muggles. And he believed in all of this whole heartedly.

The last few months, however, found him questioning his beliefs. His father locked up in Azkaban. Voldemort punishing the family by tasking him with a mission so difficult that not even the adults would dare volunteer for it. Failure would result in dire consequences. And now an inkling of what could possibly be the true face of his family when faced with opposition from within. So much to take in. So many emotions he was feeling. So many thoughts swirling in his head.

He took another deep breath. Perhaps his mother was right. That what Sirius Black spoke of was a lie. That that was not how his grandmother and grandaunt reacted toward his aunt. Rather his aunt was a Slytherin through and through until she met her husband and turned blood traitor. The pressures of the mission at hand was playing tricks with his mind and emotions. It was making him doubt. And to doubt was something he should not be doing. To doubt would mean that he would surely fail. He could not afford failure. Not with what was at stake for his family.

Draco pushed himself off of the cabinet and went back to putting the doors in place. This time, he was taking his time and making sure all the bolts were fastened properly. He was going over every little detail to make sure nothing would fall apart. There was no need to rush. It was only the first week of the first term. The need to carry out his mission will come. Until then, he needed to get his preparations in order.

There was one thought that did linger at the back of his head. One that he paid little attention to at the moment.

Was being a Slytherin and subsequently a believer in blood purity that of his heart's desire? Or of his parents'?

---

As far as Cho Chang could figure, the first Saturday study sessions of the term with Harry Potter seemed like any other. He was getting progressively better and was committed to making sure he understood how to solve academic problems. What was causing even the slightest bit of concern for her was that she had the feeling that he was disinterested. Obviously not disinterested in being with her as their embrace from earlier proved. It was more like he was disinterested in academics.

The Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests were indeed what they were called. It was a combination of the tests being difficult and being overwhelming in quantity. So it was understandable for a student to be overworked with studying to the point that they would simply not care any more about their education. It was uncommon in Ravenclaw, where studying is second nature to the students sorted there. But even they knew that the other students would feel overworked and exhausted from all that they had to study in such a short amount of time.

"Remember that you don't need to know everything right away," she said as their study time was winding down. "This is all to help you understand what you will be waiting for you when testing time comes and how to best prepare for them."

"I know," he said. There was a hint of a sigh when he spoke. "I'm trying, I really am. There's just so much that's going through my head and academics just seems like something I keep forgetting about."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cho asked, a tone of genuine concern in her voice.

Harry thought for a moment and then shrugged. "You've been through Sirius' class, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Then you know how awfully vague he's been about filling us in as to what exactly he's trying to teach us. I mean, I think I have an idea. But that's the thing. It's only an idea. Not to mention I feel like I'm one of only a few who have been able to even figure out something about the class."

"You should have seen the discussions going on in the Ravenclaw common room after the first night," Cho noted. "We spent hours literally analyzing the class from as many points of view as we could. I can't remember the last time we all were doing that for the same subject at the same time. Generally, we're broken up into groups. I must admit that your godfather's class has become the most fascinating thing for us at Ravenclaw."

Harry appeared to chuckle quietly. "Quite the opposite for a lot of others," he said. "I'm just concerned that not everyone will understand the goal of his class. And how much of a problem that might be with what's happening out there."

Cho knew the direction Harry was going with the conversation. "At least there are those who have figured out what he is talking about," she said. "They can, in turn, try to help everyone else understand what the purpose of the class is. That way, everyone will be in the right state of mind to tackle whatever they encounter out there. Be it having to battle dark wizards or trying to get a job after leaving school."

"Maybe you're right," Harry sighed, nodding as if he understood enough of what she said. "It's not only class that I'm concerned about, though. There's also the private lessons I will be having with Professor Dumbledore, beginning tonight."

"What do you suppose he'll be teaching you?" she asked with a mixture of curiosity and fascination. Any Ravenclaw would love the opportunity of being taught by the headmaster. She had to admit that she felt just a little bit jealous.

"Under the circumstances, it'll likely have something to do with what's waiting for me out there," he replied with a sigh. While he had no problem saying Voldemort by name at will, he wasn't entirely comfortable saying his name in front of Cho.

"You really believe in all this talk of you being 'The Chosen One'?" she asked.

"That's the problem," he began to answer. "I am 'The Chosen One,' whether I like it or not. Even if I decide not to do anything about standing up to him, he's gonna come after me regardless. I'm in a no win situation in that I've never really had too many opportunities to live my life the way I want to. One of the few I ever really got a chance to do was muster the courage to ask you to the Yule Ball because I really wanted to be with you."

Harry immediately stopped himself upon realizing what he had just said. He looked over to see his girlfriend appear taken aback before shyly diverting her attention elsewhere for a moment, her smile widening as she did so.

"It's seven o'clock, children," a voice suddenly echoed through the library. It belonged to Madam Irma Pince as she walked from table to table, forcing every student out of their seats and eventually out the door. "You don't have to study any further tonight if you don't want to, but you can't stay here. Scoot your bottoms on out at this second."

Harry and Cho immediately gathered their belongings and started for the door before Madam Pince could force them. They walked down the hallways in silence for a moment before speaking to each other again.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask," Cho said. "Were you able to figure out what those words on that paper was that your dad left at my family's restaurant?"

It took Harry a quick second to think before realizing what she was talking about. "Oh, the paper you gave me," he said. "Yeah, I did manage to figure it out, actually."

"What did they mean?" she asked further.

"Configurations to my mom's diary," he answered.

"I'm sorry?" she said. The tone in her voice made it apparent that she did not quite like what he had told her.

"Um..." he uttered, quickly figuring out the shift in mood. He quickly tried to decide what exactly to say to her from this point. It didn't take long before he settled on simply being honest with her. Having learned from watching Ron and Hermione, it was one thing to upset Cho. It was another to lie to her. "They're... passwords to reveal the contents of my mom's diary."

"Why in the world would your father want to look into your mother's diary?" Cho asked. "More importantly, why would he write down information on how to access it and leave it for my parents to hold on to?"

"My dad was a bit of a prat, to tell you the truth," Harry replied. "He's just as known for his trouble-making as he was for his brilliance. As for why he would give it to your parents, I really have no clue."

"How is it that you know the contents were to look at what your mom wrote in her diary?" she then questioned. The one he really did not want her to ask.

"Um..." he sheepishly uttered before looking away. "I've done it before."

Harry knew exactly what was coming next. Ron told him one time of how he stumbled upon Ginny's diary one day and decided to take a look at it out of sheer boredom. Ginny was beyond livid when she spotted him reading it and was completely relentless in giving him an earful of why he shouldn't have done that. Then he had to hear about it from his mother. Harry learned from there that, regardless of whose diary it was that was looked at, girls do not like it when boys read from it.

"You _what_?" Cho nearly cried. "Harry, a girl's diary is private beyond all measure of reason. Just to even peek at what is written in one is embarrassing to us."

"I know, I know," Harry said in an attempt to defend himself. He felt as though he was doing a terrible job at it. "Sirius thought that it would help me better understand something about my dad--"

"Your godfather peeked in there too?" she gasped. Cho looked as though she was about to go on further until she stopped. She took a deep breath, wanting to keep herself from losing too much of her cool before facing Harry again. "I know it's none of my business over people looking at someone else's diary. But you're invading her privacy. You're reading their deepest feelings. It's embarrassing to a girl for that to happen because if you don't understand what they're trying to say you'll make fun of it."

In one sense, he felt as though she was getting upset over something seemingly insignificant. That she was acting the way she was for no real apparent reason. It baffled him and quite frankly he could not understand why she was under such an emotional state over something that really had nothing to do with her.

In another sense, though, he recognized that it took even the smallest of things to make a girl go off. He learned that much from overhearing his aunt and uncle argue on many occasions. The girl would strongly believe that she was right and would be the only one to maintain that line of thinking. Let an argument drag on long enough and the boy will start second guessing himself. The girl had infinite patience. So it was wise to simply throw in the towel before talking himself into damaging the relationship over something that seemed rather insignificant.

"I promise you, I'm not looking into her diary just so I can get a good laugh," he said. "I only looked in it once because it gave me a better idea of what my parents were like and how they felt about one another."

Cho was silent for a moment, looking at him with an expression that was hard for him to read. She could see that his green eyes were just begging her to believe him and to not be so hard on him about the subject. "You've only looked in her diary once?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I figured out what the contents of my dad's writing meant, but I haven't actually put them together and used it to see into my mom's diary," he explained.

Cho let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "I'm just not comfortable that you're looking into someone's diary, Harry," she said. "Particularly when it belongs to your mother."

"I'm not too comfortable with it myself," Harry stated. "Only it does help me to get to know my parents a little better."

There was a quiet moment of silence before Cho looked over at the nearest clock that she could see. "Well, it's already fifteen past seven," she said. "You should eat immediately so that you can make it up for your lesson with Professor Dumbledore." She looked back up to see that Harry was still wearing his pleading expression. She sighed and gave him a reassuring rub on the arm. "I'm not mad at you, Harry. I'm just unhappy about doing something like invading your mother's privacy."

"I don't do it intentionally," he said.

"I know," she said. "Just promise me that you won't go trying to follow in your dad's footsteps and attempt to read the whole thing, okay? I understand that reading the entries you've figured out will help you get to know them better. But the less you read from it, the less uncomfortable I'll feel."

"I promise," Harry pledged.

"Okay then," Cho said. There was another quiet moment between them as they let the entire conversation sink in. "Guess I'll be seeing you later on, if not until the next study session."

After watching him nod his head, she stood on her toes to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. As she came back down, she caught some gasps from behind. The couple looked over to see a pair of girls hiding behind a pillar. The second they were spotted, they made a mad dash out of sight down the hallway. One of the girls looked awfully familiar. That one Gryffindor girl from the Hogwarts Express perhaps.

"Oh boy," Harry sighed.

"There has been gossip about us being a couple, you know," Cho pointed out. "Ever since the Yule Ball."

"I was kind of hoping the rumor of me being with Hermione would keep going," he said. Then he noticed that she was giving him another raised brow. "It makes me feel comfortable if less people knew about you being my girlfriend."

"I know, I know," Cho said with a slight giggle. "It's for my own protect that fewer people knew about us so that your enemies won't try to use me to get to you. I really do appreciate your concern for my well being, Harry. But people would have known sooner or later. So why not think of alternatives to the situation."

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously.

"How about a different kind of study session next Saturday?" Cho suggested. "I've been helping you with your academics. So why not help me improve my skills in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "You know it's gonna make the rest from the D.A. jealous," he noted.

"I never said it would be exclusive to me," she said with a grin. "But others have to catch on that you're teaching me first."

"Well, if you put it like that," Harry said jokingly. "Noon at the Room of Requirement next week?"

"It's a date," Cho replied. She went up to give him another kiss on the cheek before turning and making her way down the hallway separately. "Catch you later, Harry."

"Later, Cho," Harry said, waving gently.

He waited a moment after she had disappeared from his sight before finally making his way toward the Great Hall for a much delayed dinner. After that was his first private lesson with Professor Dumbledore and then the most interesting first week of the school term will finally come to an end. He had a feeling it was only going to get more interesting from there.

* * *

Now I'm just being horrible. It's been five months since I last updated. I really shouldn't be doing that to you guys. For those who have stuck around, thank you for your patience. I am so sorry for having cornered myself with how exactly to start of Sirius' class. I really hope not to do something like that ever again, especially now that Half-Blood Prince is on Blu-Ray. Did I mention I got a Playstation 3? No? Oh, that's right. I haven't updated in five months. Meaning I never got a chance to tell you guys what I got for my birthday. Drat. I really need to get back into practice of writing this story some more. It's killing me!

In the meantime, keep sending in those reviews. The more the merrier, and it will definitely help me remember I got a story to finish for you guys.

---

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	48. Chapter 48

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight

---

"_Stupid... stupid... stupid..._" Cho Chang muttered quietly.

She gently, though forcefully slammed her head upon the pillow everytime she uttered the word. While it was not rare to discover any Ravenclaw student doing this upon the couch in their common room, it was still an uncommon practice. Most of the time, one would do so in realization that they messed up on a particularly simple question hours after handing in their assignment. In the case of Cho, she was doing this because she realized how much of a moron she had been to her boyfriend Harry Potter. This had been going on for some time.

"_Stupid... stupid... stupid..._" she continued to say.

"Hello, Cho," said a familiar vague and dreamy voice.

Cho stopped her banging long enough for her to look up and see the seemingly cheerful presence of Luna Lovegood. Wand tucked behind her right ear. A copy of _The Quibbler_ upside down in her hands. Spectrespecs over her eyes. All that was missing was the Blibbering Humdinger perched on her dirty blonde hair and she would have completed a look that was certainly all her own.

"Hey, Luna," Cho said, slowly trying to avoid sounding as upset as she looked.

"You don't look so good," Luna said, stating the obvious.

Cho gave out a light sigh before swinging her full attention over to her friend. "I did something really stupid earlier," she said. "I got upset at Harry when I probably shouldn't have."

"What about?" Luna asked curiously.

"Well," Cho began to answer with a sigh, adjusting herself so that she would be seated comfortably on the couch. "Normally, us girls are very protective about privacy. A little too protective, now that I think about it. Any way, girls being protective about their privacy is no more apparent than when it comes to their diaries. I'm sure you've seen how we act whenever any boy attempts to steal look into any girl's diary. Doesn't matter if it's none of our business, we join in on berating the poor sap who is discovered doing such."

"So you saw Harry with a girl's diary in hand?" Luna questioned further.

"Not exactly," Cho replied. "He told me that he had looked into one, though. His mother's."

"And you're feeling guilty for having berated him," Luna summarized.

"Completely," Cho sighed with a nod of her head. "The thing that makes this different from the norm is that... it's a diary that belongs to Harry Potter's mother. It's something that will help him get to know his mother. Something he wants so much. And here I go yelling at him for during so simply because it's a girl's diary."

"Sounds like you were a little unfair to him," Luna said.

"Utterly stupid I was," Cho stated before she sighed again. "I know I should apologize to him for my behavior, but I'm having trouble figuring out how to make it up to him."

"Perhaps I could help," Luna chirped rather excitedly.

Cho looked up at her for a moment. Ever since they became friends, she had not minded the seemingly eccentric moments Luna would have. Often times they were actually quite fun. Very rarely there was a time when she felt hesitant to go along with whatever it was that Luna ended up doing. She was not about to begin any time soon.

"Couldn't hurt," Cho stated with a shrug.

Luna merrily skipped over to the couch and then placed herself upon next to she. She brought her legs up to kneel upon the cushions and gently placed her hands upon the top and the back of Cho's head. Cho raised a curious brow, but did nothing to halt her friend from proceeding forward with her help.

"_Ep-pe, pep-pe, kak-ke..._" Luna muttered quietly. "_Hil-lo, hol-lo, hel-lo... Ziz-zy, zuz-zy, zik..._"

"I presume this is some special technique you are using," Cho theorized aloud.

"Uh huh," Luna responded with a slight nod. "Daddy once printed in the Quibbler how one can ease the brain waves of another by playing their fingers gently upon specific spots of the head. Then, after I speak a special chant, magic will flow through my fingers to do the rest."

"And how do you plan on using this to help me?" Cho asked curiously.

"By clearing your head, you'll be able to figure out how to make it up to Harry," Luna chirped.

"Should I be doing anything to help the process?" Cho asked further.

"Just speak to your heart's content," Luna replied. "Keep talking until you come upon a solution."

"If you say so," Cho said with a sigh. "Well, I am trying to figure a way to make up to Harry for acting like an idiot to him regarding his going through his mother's diary. What can I do..."

Cho relaxed, clearing herself of all sense of worry. She could still feel Luna's fingers gently pressed upon the specific points of her head. Cho could not tell if this method of Luna's had any sort of magical attributes. But it certainly was soothing and helped her ease up a little more. Enough to let her babble on.

"I could just up and give him my diary," she began to utter. "But that would be pointless given that I really don't have a diary. Haven't had one since I was eleven, just around the time I was about to go to Hogwarts for the first time. So that's one option that's out of the question. Maybe we could, instead, go out on a private outing. A picnic, perhaps. He can pick when and where, I wouldn't mind. Although that actually isn't something that would be considered making up to him since we desperately want alone time together any way."

Cho sighed and continued onward in speaking without self control. Verbally announcing and detailing possible solutions to her problem and quickly coming up with a reason to dismiss them. If she did not know any better, she would think that she had been going on for at least an hour when in reality she had only been speaking for several minutes. That was when she finally came to a conclusion that worked for her.

"It doesn't sound a whole lot like me trying to make it up to him," she stated. "But I could let him explain, however possible, the importance of reading his mother's diary." She then threw out a casual shrug. "Maybe even let me take a peek."

"It sounds like you have an idea of how to make it up to Harry," Luna chirped, removing her fingers from Cho's head. "Do you feel all better now?"

"I think so," Cho replied, gently rubbing one of the spots on her head where Luna had pressed a finger upon. "I just hope he doesn't mind all of this."

"I'm sure he won't," Luna said with a seemingly happy tone. She then gently plopped herself onto the couch next to Cho. "He looks at you the same way a Crumple-Horned Snorkack does when it sees its reflection in the water."

"That's a rather sweet thing to say, Luna," Cho commented with a smile.

"It's probably just impressed by its own horn," a voice suddenly spoke from behind. The girls looked just as the Ravenclaw Quidditch team appeared, most of them hopping over the couch and sitting themselves wherever they wished. The speaker was Terry Boot. "I heard they make the horn of a unicorn look like a stick."

"Keep dreaming, Booty," chuckled Eddie Carmichael. "It's not that magnificent. But it's still pretty nonetheless, and I'm sure a Snorkack wouldn't mind spending a minute or two admiring the reflection of it."

"The boys have started reading _The Quibbler_ lately," another voice explained to Cho. She turned to see Padma Patil sit herself down next to her friend.

"They didn't," Cho groaned with a look of disbelief on her face.

"They did," Padma sighed. "I swear, they've been engrossing themselves with any thing to do with Luna since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. They're turning into Luna fan boys, Cho. The end of times is upon us."

Cho looked over to see what kind of damage the boys were causing. She watched Luna sitting with a wide-eyed expression, darting her eyes from one person to another quite nervous to find herself surrounded by so many admirers. Something she was clearly not used to or even familiar with. The perplexed blonde merely sat straight up, tapped her fingers silently, and held her breath while the Ravenclaw Quidditch team debated the probable locations of an Umgubular Slashkilter and why climate was a key factor. A conversation never thought fathomable from them.

"I'm starting to wonder if this might be a good thing or a bad thing for Luna," Cho noted, not able to help herself as she smiled.

---

Remus Lupin did all he could to mask the nervousness he felt. There was little that could be done about the sweat pouring down his face, but he made certain to maintain a featureless expression. The two hulking figures led him to an open area in the forest. Like he had much of a choice. The alternative would have been far from pretty. And much more painful.

"He awaits down the there," the figure on the right said and nothing more.

Remus nodded before taking a deep breath and proceeding down the path. He took careful steps so as not to slip in the mud and slide down the slope. Despite being a werewolf, he never could work his way around in the dark. Not when he was desperately trying to avoid the temptations flowing through his veins. But now he had to convincingly present himself as a werewolf through and through in order to have any sort of success infiltrating the pack. The Order of the Phoenix asked him to attempt to sway them away from siding with Voldemort, but he knew there was little chance of that ever happening. Not while Fenrir Greyback was in control of the pack.

When he figured that he was walking upon even ground, Remus moved forward. He did not have to walk far as he found Fenrir standing just a few feet away. Inches away from him was a shuttering figure, on its knees and whimpering. Remus continued onward until he was roughly a foot away from Fenrir.

"You summoned me?" Remus asked after taking a deep breath.

"Remus Lupin," Fenrir said. His voice sounding very deep. There was growling in his tone, though he spoke clearly. "I would like to introduce you to someone rather special."

Fenrir kicked the figure, forcing whoever it was to fall at Remus' feet. Remus looked down, adjusting his eyes as best as he could to get a good look at this creature he hovered over. The figure coughed, struggling to move before finally looking up at him. Remus' eyes shot wide open for only a brief second, recognizing who it was instantly.

"Speak your name," Fenrir said, kicking the figure again. The figure made no immediate answer. "Speak!"

"E-Emmeline V-Vance..." the figure finally uttered. Her eyes remained fixed upon Remus. As though she was using them in some hopeless attempt to tell him something.

"Emmeline Vance," Fenrir repeated with a sinister chuckle. "I bring her before you, Remus, because she is one with the enemy. A soldier of the first war."

Remus was quite familiar with Emmeline. They had worked together many times, both in the first and second wars. A skilled and talented witch whose abilities and knowledge were well valued. Last he had heard, she was among those assigned to watch over the Muggle Prime Minister. Now here she was, a battered and beaten prisoner of the most vicious monster imaginable.

"So what is it do you do with an enemy?" Remus asked. Though he had a sick feeling he already knew the answer.

"Simple," Fenrir answered. "Spill her blood. And I want you to do the honor of ending her suffering." The kind of answer Remus was afraid he was going to get.

"Why me?" Remus questioned, trying in a useless manner to stay Emmeline's execution for as long as possible.

"Consider it a test," Fenrir replied. "Even I cannot deny the beauty this woman possess. But she is of the opposition. So I must, with a heavy heart, put her down. If you are to be one with our pack, you must be willing to fall any who fight against us. Including those as elegant as she."

Remus took another look at Emmeline, adjusting his eyes some more so that he could see her appearance more clearly. It was evident that she was harmed. He was quite certain she had been violated, given how she was shaking whenever Fenrir remarked upon her as beautiful or elegant. It made Remus wonder, with a shiver running down his spine, what acts of atrocity Fenrir had been up to since the first war. Biting children so as to turn them into werewolves, raping women before ending their misery. He could only imagine what other horrors the beast was willing to do.

"So, Remus," Fenrir said. "How willing are you to be one of us? How loyal are you to our cause?"

Remus stared straight at Emmeline, their eyes meeting for the first time. Without uttering a single word, he attempted to apologize to her. She appeared to have nodded, or tried to as best as she could as she shook. This was part of the job of being a spy that all within the Order hated most. The fact that, if they were to successfully infiltrate within the Dark Lord's allies, they had to know that they would be forced to commit horrible acts to maintain their cover.

Remus pulled out a knife from within his coat. He dropped down onto both knees. He held Emmeline up with his free hand. He quickly stabbed her with the other. The blade was barely in her flesh for a second when it was swiftly pulled out. Remus was back on his feet, making sure that Fenrir could see that his knife was drenched in blood.

"I have spilt her blood," Remus stated. "Just as you commanded."

"So you have, Remus," Fenrir said with a nod. "However, you should consider slitting the throat next time. You stabbed her in a way that none of her vital organs were even nipped."

Remus was now using every ounce of strength he had to prevent Fenrir from getting a good read upon him. The position of the stab was done on purpose. The hope being that Emmeline could fake being dead and escape when she had been left alone. Only it was clear that Fenrir understood human anatomy. It was now just a question of whether the werewolf leader would be able to tell if Remus knew human anatomy as well.

"Still, I suppose you pass since I did say for you to spill her blood," Fenrir said. "But failing to deliver the killing blow will put you far down the ranks in the pack. You will need to do much if you wish to move up to where you would have say in our operations."

Remus watched helplessly as Fenrir grabbed Emmeline by the hair and pulled her up. The werewolf leader started to laugh before baring his fanged teeth. A growl emitted from his mouth as he chomped his teeth into her jugular and pulling back in an instant.

---

For the next week, there were three names that dominated conversations throughout Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Cho Chang, and Sirius Black. If the students were not talking about their studies or what was going on outside in the Wizarding world, they were talking about one of those three names.

Harry Potter was "_The Chosen One_." The one to bring about the fall of Voldemort. So it had been determined through the pages of the _Daily Prophet_ and quoted from anonymous sources within the Ministry of Magic. By his wand, he was going to save everyone from the forces of darkness. So long as he could get by even half a day without being stalked at or approached by hormone-driven female classmates.

It was stressful enough for him to try to maintain focus with his studies, which were getting more and more challenging with each passing period. Then he was forced to take into account that he was the one who had to defeat, or rather kill, the Dark Lord. Now he had to figure some way to avoid getting into a very uncomfortable situation with a student of the opposite sex wanting boost their social status through him. Never mind that he had a girlfriend, these girls seemed ready to cross the line if so that they could have something of him implanted upon their persons.

Of course, being the girlfriend of Harry Potter would certainly garner the attention of many interested and curious students. Gossip was spreading about Cho Chang that the line between fact and fiction was starting to blur faster than it could be established. From the reasons behind his attraction to her to whether or not the relationship was just a farce, she was starting develop a much stronger celebrity status than she had done previously as the star Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

The one conversation that seemed to be the most predominant of the bunch was whether she truly was Harry's girlfriend or just a cover for the girl he had been seen with virtually since first arriving in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger. Debate was building about the subject, as well as which girl he was better off with. A few dirty-minded males even had the audacity to suggest that Harry was engaging in a three-way with the two. Whatever direction the conversations went, they were generally about Cho Chang and just how valid her relationship with Harry was.

Then there was the talk about Sirius Black. Once believed to be the most sinister of Dark Wizards not named Voldemort. The first to ever successfully escape from Azkaban, and to do so without any sort of conscious assistance. Now he was a pardoned soul who later became a professor of Hogwarts. Professor of what everyone still could not figure out. So cryptic the subject he was teaching that it could not be properly identified. It was regarded simply as "_Sirius Black's Class_."

And why not. He was pretty much telling his life story to the students. Every dark and twisted detail that left students feeling very uncomfortable and uncertain about themselves. Yet each one was meant to conjure some lesson that was to be experienced as opposed to being used as some kind of magical ability or technique. Sure the students were slowly coming to a strange belief that perhaps they were discovering some sort of psychological understanding about themselves and about what to expect from others. It still left them in utter bewilderment.

There was an additional subject discussed when there was talk about Sirius Black. This related to the mysterious silver-hair woman some swore they spotted in his classroom as they were leaving. Those who have claimed to have seen her telling any one willing to listen that she was the very essence of beauty. A creature so divine and pure that she made a Veela look like a goblin. Given how rare the appearance of this mysterious silver-hair woman was, most simply considered such talk as nothing more than a rumor. Rather, a male-induced fantasy that annoyed the girls a great deal since the only ones who would even consider engaging in such nonsense were boys.

Soon though, the students began shifting their attention to one subject. The only subject that, above all else, brought smiles to their faces. Quidditch. With each progressing year, veterans graduated and required their spots to be filled by those who remained. All four teams were doing whatever they could to secure dates and times to have practice. Or rather, given that it was only a week or so into the new term, try-outs.

---

Harry Potter grabbed Hermione Granger by the arm and held her back. Try-outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had finished hours ago and Ron Weasley managed to secure his spot as Keeper, beating out seeming favorite Cormac McLaggen. Given the way Hermione appeared excited about Ron making the team, combined with his knowing how Ron was not that great of a Keeper the previous year, Harry seemed just a little suspicious. Thus, he pulled her aside before they went into the Great Hall for dinner.

"What?" Hermione hissed defensively.

"If you ask me, McLaggen looks like he was Confunded this morning," Harry noted quietly. "And he was standing right in front of where you were sitting." He was half expecting her to say something immediately to deny having been involved in any thing that raised his suspicions. Her blushing was not one of them.

"Oh, all right, then," she whispered. "I did it." Her admitting so quickly was also not something he was expecting. "But you should have heard the way he was talking about Ron and Ginny! Any way, he's got a nasty temper, you saw how he reacted when he didn't get in. You wouldn't have wanted someone like that on the team."

Harry thought about what she said for a second and then sighed. "No," he uttered. "No, I suppose that's true. But wasn't that dishonest, Hermione? I mean, you're a prefect, aren't you?"

"Oh, be quiet," she snapped. The kind of reaction he was expecting, thereby causing him to form a smirk.

"Oy!" Ron called back to them. "What are you two doing?" It was his turn to appear suspicious as he reappeared in the doorway to the Great Hall, waiting for his friends to follow along.

"Nothing," Harry and Hermione said, almost in sync.

They hurried on after Ron, who simply shook his head before walking in step with them into the Great Hall. The smell of roast beef calling to them. They were just about to take one step toward the Gryffindor table when, quite suddenly, their path was blocked by a rather unexpected figure.

"Harry, m'boy!" Professor Horace Slughorn boomed rather genially. "Just the man I was hoping to see! I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We're having a little party, just a few rising stars, I've got McLaggen coming and Zabini, the charming Melinda Bobbin... I don't know whether you know her? Her family owns a large chain of apothecaries, but no matter... I was just inviting Miss Chang here and, of course, I hope very much that Miss Granger will favor me by coming, too."

While Professor Slughorn gave Hermione a little bow as he finished speaking, ignoring Ron completely as though he was not present, Harry immediately looked past him to see Cho Chang standing there. A smile on her face, giving him a simple wave. Just her appearance alone was enough to make his heart skip. It was then that he realized something and his whole mood dropped.

"I can't come, Professor," Harry stated. "I've got a detention with Professor Snape."

"Detention?" Slughorn nearly cried. "Oh dear! Dear, dear, I was counting on you, Harry! Well, now, I'll just have to have a word with Severus and explain the situation. I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him to postpone your detention. Yes, I'll see you both later! And you too, Miss Chang!" The Professor immediately bustled away out of the Great Hall before any one knew it.

Once Slughorn was out of hearing range, Harry turned to his friends, though his eyes were set upon his girlfriend. "Could you guys give me a minute?" he said to Hermione and Ron. "I'll be with you shortly."

Hermione wanted to say something, but merely sighed. "Fine," she said before making her way toward the Gryffindor table. "I wish he could come. I don't want to go on my own!"

"I doubt you'll be alone, Ginny'll probably be invited," Ron snapped as he followed Hermione. To say that he did not take kindly to being ignored by Professor Slughorn would be an understatement.

Harry sighed once he was able to bring his full attention to Cho. "I'm really sorry about canceling the defense training at the last second," he said. "But I couldn't get any other time for Quidditch try-outs."

"I completely understand," Cho said. "Since Roger isn't here any more, all of the boys on my end are doing a lot of strange things to secure dates for practice. Maybe we can try again next time."

"Perhaps," he said. There was a quiet moment between the two, the only noise coming from the sound of students talking and eating within the Great Hall. The moment was brief as Harry glanced over in the direction Professor Slughorn left through. "I have to say that Professor Slughorn's got no chance of persuading Professor Snape," he said to her. "This detention's already been postponed once. Professor Snape did it for Professor Dumbledore, but he won't do it for anyone else."

"I can imagine," Cho commented. She then raised a brow and formed a knowing smirk "Though I suspect you wouldn't have wanted to go in the first place any way."

"Not really, but since you would've gone..." Harry started before stopping himself. He nearly blushed as he chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry. I thought I'd be more comfortable saying how I'd love to be in your company."

Cho slightly giggled. "That's real sweet of you, Harry," she said. Then she gave out a sigh of her own. "Listen, since we're speaking together now, I want to apologize for the way I was last week. Regarding you reading your mother's diary and all? That was really stupid of me to acted and there really was no reason for it."

"No, no, I kinda understand," Harry responded.

"Even still, it wasn't my place to tell you whether or not to read from her diary," Cho added. "It's not like it's my diary. And it helps you get to know her better."

Harry smiled. "I really dunno what to say," he said. "Um... I forgive you, I guess?"

Cho laughed lightly. "Thank you," she said. "I just feel really bad and really embarrassed about my actions. So bad, in fact, that I literally spent a great deal that night trying to figure how I could make it up to you."

"You wanna make it up to me for that?" he asked with a raised brow. "What, like letting me read your diary or something?"

"Well, I don't really have a diary," Cho noted. "Not since I first came here to attend Hogwarts. Although you're on the right track about what I had in mind."

Harry thought about what she had said for a moment. Then he came to a realization. Which only confused him further. "You wanna take a peek in my mom's diary?" he questioned. "Don't you think that's an odd thing to do as a way of making it up to me?"

"It is, I admit," Cho replied. "But most of the other options seemed rather practical."

"Really?" he asked further. "You mean like a dinner date wouldn't be considered as making it up to me?"

"Harry, I would go on a dinner date with you in a heartbeat, you know that," she answered. One that caused his cheeks to warm a little. "That wouldn't do as a way of making it up to you. And I know you're going to mention Quidditch. Even you wouldn't want me to hold back as we both are competitive down to the bone. For me to go easy on you just because I was being huffy over your reading your mother's diary would be absolutely futile."

"No kidding," Harry said with a nod. "You know, we can still have a private defense lesson as a way of making it up."

"But then that's something that was pre-planned, Harry," Cho pointed out. "You can't make something that was already agreed upon as the manner in which to be used for making up."

"Good point," he agreed. After thinking a little more, he sighed. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad if you got a peek at my mom's diary. After all, you were there when we discovered that apparition of my parents on Valentine's Day."

"So you wouldn't mind?" Cho asked.

Harry thought some more on the idea. "Would you be willing to wait for me to complete my detention with Professor Snape tonight?" he asked back.

"How long will it be?" she asked in return.

He shrugged. "Knowing my history with Professor Snape, probably real late," he replied. "But tonight's the only time I can think of that would be ideal to look in my mom's diary for a long while."

"I think I can manage staying up however long it takes," Cho said.

"Then it's settled," Harry said. "I'll see you later tonight."

He leaned over to gently kiss her cheek. A moved that surprised the both of them. In spite of his concerned of Cho's safety being his girlfriend, he had displayed a form of public affection and did not care if any one saw. Yet another sign of his becoming more comfortable with being in a relationship. Cho could not help but blush.

"See you later," she managed to say breathlessly before they parted ways into the Great Hall.

Harry was feeling quite cheery as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. A sight that took some of his fellow housemates a little by surprise. They could not remember any other time he looked rather pleased mere moments before he was to venture into the dungeons for detention with Professor Snape. However, no one bothered to ask him about it. Instead, he continued onward down the table until he joined up with Ron and Hermione. The latter with a copy of the _Evening Prophet_ in hand.

"Anything new?" he asked as he sat himself down.

"Not really..." Hermione uttered as she continued scanning the paper. "Oh, look. Your dad's in here, Ron..."

---

"May I have a moment with you, Professor Black?" a familiar stern tone asked. No matter how long it had been since one last heard it, the voice of Professor Minerva McGonagall was unmistakable.

"You may," Sirius Black replied, maintaining his position of leaning back in his chair and resting both feet on his desk. A smirk grew on his face, memories of time past spent in the presence of his former Head of House having flooded through his head.

Minerva took one look at him and sighed, rolling her eyes in the process. "Merlin's hat, I never thought I'd see the day," she stated. "You, of any one of the four, becoming a professor here at Hogwarts."

"Remus beat me to the punch, though," Sirius gleefully pointed out.

"It's the fact that you're teaching at all scares the living daylights out of practically everyone else," she retorted as she slowly entered the classroom and walked toward him. "Granted you and James were the most brilliant of the bunch, the trouble you boys caused in your day is still remembered to this day."

"So I've been told," he chuckled. "Filch and I had a lovely conversation last week."

"Now there's the tip of the iceberg right there," she nearly gasped as she stopped right in front of his desk. "You two being civil, after the pain and suffering you left upon him? Things really have changed, haven't they? This is worse than my nightmares."

"Reality can't possibly be any worse than the stuff you would think up, Minerva," he noted. "You were good enough of a professor to instill fear into even myself and James. We were too afraid to push you too far."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about all of this, Sirius?" she asked, returning to her stern tone.

Sirius merely shrugged. "Depends upon how successful this class of mine becomes," he answered.

Minerva sighed. "Dumbledore has been awfully quiet lately," she said, sitting herself upon the desk. "More quiet than usual. Even more quiet than last year with that Umbridge mess. For the first time since I've known him, I think he's hiding something."

"Don't I know the feeling," he muttered with a sigh of his own.

"So why are you here, Sirius?" she questioned. "Why are you a professor all of a sudden?"

"I dunno," he replied with a shrug. "Dumbledore said that I was the only person who could possibly teach this class. A class that cannot be taught by conventional means. My life's story being an ideal example of what these kids need to learn. At least, that's what I've been told and the impression I got from him."

"The children aren't the only ones learning from your life story," Minerva noted. "Half the faculty have openly discussed re-evaluating their lives and what they've experienced compared to yours."

"Guess I'm doing my job too well," Sirius commented.

"Perhaps," she said. "Time will tell just how effective your teaching has been."

There was a long moment of silence as the two professors remained seated in their spots. Thinking upon what had just been said, what they want to be said, and what could be said. Meditating on the past, present, and future. Something neither one even gave a second's thought to doing before. So it was that someone had to break the silence.

"So..." Minerva began to say. "About this silver-hair companion of yours."

The subject had changed into a direction that made Sirius feel quite nervous about speaking further. But he did so any way. "What about this silver-hair companion of mine?" he asked.

"Is there some important reason for her presence here?" she asked further. It was at this point that he noticed the grin beginning to form on her lips. He knew right away where she wanted to take this conversation toward.

"I, um..." he managed to mutter before clearing his throat. "I figured it would be best for everyone if she um... stayed in my company for the time being... and all."

"Best for everyone?" she repeated. "What is it about this woman in which the interest of all would be satisfied by having her remain at your side even while you are teaching?" When he stammered incoherently for a few moments, he realized she got him. Capped off by her laughing lightly. "My, my. Sirius Black has finally found a girl he wants to settle down with."

Sirius wanted to say something in defense, lifting himself up in his seat just slightly. It was enough for the chair to tip, resulting in his spilling on the floor in clumsy fashion. Making Minerva laughing more heartily. Sirius laid there for a moment to grumble and sigh before picking himself up off the ground.

"Let's just say this is a very complicated and rather delicate situation I'm in," he said while bringing his chair back up. He did take a quick moment to wonder how it was that the woman in question, Helena Willows, managed to remain asleep in the other room while Professor McGonagall's laughter was echoing about.

"Of course it's a complicated and delicate situation," she noted. "It's love, Sirius. Love is never supposed to be easy to figure out. I figured that's something you'd have recognized from James when he was obviously so head over heels for Lily."

"Yeah, well mine is not quite as simple," he responded as he sat back down on his chair.

"You're acting a lot stranger when the subject comes up, I'll give you that," Minerva commented. "You prided yourself being such a heartbreaker as a student. While you're not exactly Mr. Sophistication, the fact that you're a dribbling fool when the subject of her comes up is very much unlike you."

"That's not even the half of it," Sirius stated in a bashful tone.

"Is that so?" she questioned. "Well then, Professor Black. Perhaps you should do your job in educating."

He glared at her slightly, even though he knew it was absolutely pointless. She was his elder and it was only going to egg her on even further. He gave out a heavy sigh before his spoke. "You're really gonna love this," he began to say. "Yes, I really like this girl. I'm probably even in love with her. But the thing that has been all nervous is the fact that she used to be Harry's owl."

The laughing stopped. Minerva took a good hard look at Sirius with a raised brow, looking to see if he was pulling her leg. His mocking attempt at a grin showed he was telling the truth. "I beg your pardon?" she managed to ask.

"Told you that you were gonna love it," Sirius muttered before taking a deep breath. "Long story short, Harry sent his owl Hedwig to deliver us a message early last year. Only Hedwig wasn't looking too good. Then out of the blue, she just transformed into woman you see now. Moody's been looking into it, though the most we've been able to figure is that she was somehow forcefully transformed into an owl and probably at a young age since she had no comprehension of ever being anything but an owl all her life. Had to teach her how to be human, though she caught on pretty quick really."

"How did Harry take this?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Saying that he was shocked would be an understatement," he replied. "But he's come to accept it. Given all that he's been through, he's sure to accept a lotta things. Any way, she's able to pass off as a pure human for the most part. Pretty good at being a female, thanks to Tonks. She still has some of her tendencies of being Harry's owl every now and then, particularly speaking as though she still is, but otherwise she's fine."

"So you say," Minerva noted. "What about romance? Is that something she comprehends?"

"Thanks again to Tonks," he answered, seemingly in an embarrassed tone. "Let's just say we have begun to... engage in a relationship. Taking slow steps for obvious reasons."

"Then why are you suddenly a clumsy fool at the mention of the relationship?" she asked further. "There doesn't appear to be anything wrong other than her occasional moments of acting like the owl she used to be."

"And there in lies my problem," he stated.

"What?" she questioned with a raised brow. "That she used to be an owl."

"More specifically," he clarified. "She used to be Harry's owl."

"I see," Minerva noted with a nod. "So that's the problem. The concern of how your godson would take to you being in a romance with a woman who had up until last year been his owl."

"He has more than enough problems to worry about," he attempted to reason. "The last thing he needs is to put together a twisted image of his godfather being romantically involved with his owl."

Minerva started to laugh. Sirius looked over at her with a raised brow as she got up to her feet. "My goodness," she managed to say in-between the laughter. "You're acting so pathetically because of some juvenile misconception of Harry being appalled at the sight of you in love with a woman who had previously been his owl?"

"Sanity never did run well in my family," he noted.

"Oh, come off it, Sirius," she said as her laughter died down. "I am quite sure that Harry would be fine with you and this woman going out. As a matter of fact, I'm quite sure he would insist upon it. Just like everyone else who have the misfortune of being able to call you their friend."

"Pardon my ignorance, but is there a point to all this?" he asked sternly.

"The point is this," she began to answer. "What you're really afraid of is yourself. You're afraid that you're too old, or rather too damaged, to be engaged in any sort of relationship. And when you finally meet a woman who tickles your fancy, you're greatly concerned because she used to be Harry's owl. So you try, though fail miserably in spectacular fashion, in keeping your romantic interest in her as quiet as you can so that you won't be judged by it. Judged, in particular, by the godson you cherish more than any thing in the world. In short, you, Sirius Black, are being absolutely stupid."

Sirius thought about her words for moment. Sitting perfectly still and silent before it all started to make sense in his head. Resulting in a specific conclusion. "So I really am in love," he uttered.

"In so many words, yes," she stated. "Now, did you really have to make me force you into listening to another one of my lectures to come to such a simple realization?"

"Probably," he replied. "You always had the knack, above all others, for being able to knock common sense into our heads in-spite of how smart we were."

"Just as pathetic as James was when he fell for Lily, that much I can tell you," Minerva said with a sigh. "And just like him, you've gone and made me forget why I wanted to speak with you in the first place by having to discuss your love life."

"What can I say," Sirius chuckled. "We're the most charming students you ever had."

"Apparently, you're the most charming I still have," she retorted sarcastically. "Well, I better get going. Merlin knows what other conversations I'll get dragged into if I stay and longer."

"That reminds me," he stated. "Were you able to find your underwear James and I hid during fourth-year Halloween?"

"Good night, _Professor _Black," Minerva huffed before storming angrily out of the room. Leaving him to be the one this time to laugh at the other's misfortune. "How somethings never change with you..."

"Good night, Professor McGonagall," Sirius said quietly.

Once he was satisfied that she was long gone, he leaned back in his chair, bringing his feet up to rest on the desk. Adjusting himself slightly so that he could return to the sleeping position he was in before Professor McGonagall came. He felt sharing the bed with Helena would have been moving too fast in their relationship and history reminded him how much he hated sleeping on the floor. The best he could muster, as a result, was to sleep at his desk.

* * *

Yep, I'm being horrible. Granted it was three months this time and not five, I'm getting really slow at updating. And I do not want to do that. Fortunately, you folks have been keeping me going by sending in reviews, so please keep doing that. The more reviews, the more motivated I am to move faster with the story. Speaking of the reviews, allow me a minute to go over a few points of interest brought up in the batch from the last chapter. I realized I painted myself badly in a corner with the way I tried to write up an argument scene for Harry and Cho. The subject of the argument was pretty badly picked on my end and devising a remedy was pretty tough to do. Hopefully I will not be doing that again. I am glad you guys enjoyed the way I had set up _Sirius Black's Class_. Believe me, that was tougher to put together in execution than coming up with in thought. And finally, some one noted that it would have been better if I split the story up into volumes. Something I did not think about until it was far too late. Maybe if I end up doing a special edition version of the story I will do just that. In the meantime, keeping everything together keeps me from losing focus on writing the story at hand.

So any way, keep sending in the reviews people! The more the merrier. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner next time.

---

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	49. Chapter 49

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

* * *

Cho Chang waited just outside the Ravenclaw common room, sitting quietly at the top of the spiral staircase one would have to climb upon entering the tower. It was purely by luck that she hung on to the Galleon used to announce the time and date of the meetings for Dumbledore's Army. Had she not by chance had it in her pocket, she would not have felt it grow warm. Signifying that Harry Potter had completed his detention period with Professor Severus Snape and was on his way over to meet her. It was not until after dinner that she realized that they did not quite plan exactly where they were going to meet, but no matter. She knew he was coming, and that was what mattered. Even if it was ten minutes until midnight.

As she waited, Cho lost herself in thought. She had not used a diary since before coming to Hogwarts the first time. Given that her parents were Muggles, she was rather curious as to what a diary for a wizard or witch would be like. Not curious enough, though, to ask her friends for a peek. She was merely content with concentrating on her studies rather than writing down her heart's content in a book. Now, here she was, staying up well past curfew so that she could join her boyfriend in reading his mother's diary all because she reacted like a stupid idiot about his doing so in the first place. Life sure was strange.

"Glad you got the message," a familiar voice whispered behind her. Her lips formed a smile as she turned to see the floating head of Harry Potter slightly above. "Had a bad feeling I would have to some how slip into your house's common room."

"I was in bed when I got the message, Harry," she whispered. Words specifically chosen to cause the reaction Harry had, causing her to lightly laugh at they shyness he displayed. The idea of having to go into the girls dormitory was more than enough to make his cheeks burn a hot shade of pink. "In bed studying."

"Oh!" he uttered. He somehow managed to keep from speaking in a high volume upon his attention being brought back to reality. "Studying... Right... In bed studying... So, um..." He cleared his throat a little and eased himself from nervousness before lifting open his Invisibility Cloak. "Y-You sure you want read from my mother's diary?"

"Not entirely," Cho admitted. "But it would make me feel better about the way I reacted to you."

"I'm fine with an apology," Harry said.

"I know," she responded. "It would still ease things for me, though. Besides, I'd like to get to know more about your parents too."

She watched as Harry smiled. "Well, alright then," he said. "I'm having trouble getting into the Room of Requirement for some reason, so we're gonna head down to the prefects' bathroom."

"This is not some excuse to make out with me in a bath, is it?" Cho teased.

"N-No," he immediately answered, the pink on his cheeks returning.

They soon made their way down the spiral staircase as quietly as possible beneath his Invisibility Cloak. They reached the fifth floor and pressed on toward the fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Harry whispered the password and they entered. Once inside, he pulled the Invisibility Cloak off and they sat themselves near the swimming pool-like tub. Harry made a quick look around before pulling out his mother's diary.

"Kinda hoping Myrtle isn't around," he explained.

"I thought she only haunts the girl's bathroom on the second floor," Cho said.

"Yeah well, she comes in here too," Harry noted. He spoke no further out of embarrassment. He cleared his throat and opened the book, rapidly flipping through the pages individually. "Okay, let's see... Ah. Here we are. Page nineteen."

"It's blank," Cho stated aloud.

"Guess you never ran into a magical diary," he said. "Knowing how troublesome my father and godfather, my mom bewitched each page differently so as to keep them from reading the diary. She was partially successful as they were able to figure some of it out. The paper my dad left with your folks contained page numbers in the book and a line that should be written down to reveal a specific entry. Don't ask me why he would leave something like that with your folks, I really have no idea."

"You think your godfather would know?" she asked curiously.

"I dunno, really," he replied with a shrug. "In any case, I managed to figure out one of the correct combinations. This is page nineteen, right? So I just need to write down the following line." He quickly pulled out a quill and bottle of ink from his pocket. After removing the cover and dipping the tip of the quill into the ink, he wrote down a specific line upon the page.

_It sounds like he is turning over a new leaf._

"Now watch the page carefully," he said. "It might take a moment."

Cho kept her eyes on the page. Moments later, she witnessed the words that Harry had written down disappearing. As soon as the page was blank again, a new set of words appeared. She read them as soon as the writing was clear.

_Maybe. Just maybe. It's almost too good to be true, though._

"That's it?" Cho asked as the words began to disappear from the page.

"Not quite," Harry answered. "Brace yourself. This is going to seem a little weird."

He kept his green eyes fixed upon the now blank page. With a shrug, she followed along. Before she knew it, Cho watched as another set of words appeared on the page. When she could clearly read them, she found that it listed a date.

_28th March, 1977_

She was taken aback when light suddenly appeared from the diary. Before she could react any further, she felt Harry gently grab her wrist. She looked up at him, watching as he gave her a nod. Telling her that it would be alright. Within seconds, they were engulfed in the light. And just like that, they were somewhere else.

They stood up and examined their surroundings. Cho took a moment to set herself straight. She had gone from sitting in the prefects' bathroom to standing in the middle of what appeared to be the Gryffindor common room. In the daytime. She blinked a couple times and shook her head as she continued to look upon where she was.

"What is this?" she said as she examined her surroundings in surprise. "How did we end up in the Gryffindor common room?"

"We're not quite in the Gryffindor common room," Harry answered. He scratched the back of his head, trying to figure how to best explain the way this worked. "I mean we are, just not in the present. You see, we're witnessing my mother's life as she had written down in the diary. So while this is the Gryffindor common room, it's from less than twenty years ago."

"So we've traveled back in time," Cho summarized.

"Something like that," he stated. "You'll note that we're not interacting with anything and we can only view what my mother experienced. Meaning you can't do something like exit here and see the Ravenclaw common room because she hasn't gone over there yet. Does this make any sense?"

"You know, I think I got it," she said. "The diary has taken us back in time, but only to a specific point and we're limited to what your mother wrote down in the diary."

Just then, they heard footsteps approaching. They turned toward the stone staircase that led to the dormitories. Descending them was a girl with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startling green almond-shaped eyes. Both knew right away that they were looking at a young Lily Evans. Harry's mother.

"She's very pretty," Cho commented.

"Yes, she is," Harry responded breathlessly.

They watched as Lily was making her way out of the Gryffindor common room. She then came to a rather sudden stop and slowly turned to the couch. Someone was lying down upon the couch, a book covering their face. Something a student was not supposed to do. With a stern sigh, Lily made her way over to the figure. Acting upon her role as prefect, she slowly lifted the book to get a good look at who it was.

"Black," she said, swiftly pulling the book right off the figure and tossing it lightly over her shoulder.

"Evans," the other person responded.

"That's your godfather?" Cho whispered, leaning over to get a good look at the young Sirius Black. "He's kinda handsome."

"Let's just watch, shall we?" Harry said, rolling his green eyes with a smirk on his face while his girlfriend let out a teasing giggle.

"I've noticed that you've lately been spending much of your free time lying on the couch as opposed to hanging out with the rest your hooligan friends," Lily stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Might I inquire as to why?"

"You really wanna know?" Sirius asked. After a moment's pause, he shrugged. "I'm grounded."

"Oh?" Lily asked, raising a curious brow.

Sirius gave out a sigh and stretched his arms out in the air. "I'm sure James told you about a little incident I was responsible for involving Snape," he said. "Went against our code."

"_It stops being fun when it starts to get violent,_" Lily noted.

"That's the one," Sirius said. "Now my pranking privileges have been suspended for the rest of the year and I'm not allowed to even look at the poor sod funny. Just about everything else bores me to tears, so napping sounded like the best alternative I could come up with under the circumstances."

"And how long has this been going on for?" Lily questioned.

"I'm thinking a little over three months now," Sirius replied. "Give or take a couple weeks."

"Three months?" Lily nearly cried in shock. To say she was in disbelief would be quite the understatement. "Are you trying to tell me that you're actually accepting your punishment?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Sirius chuckled. "Sirius Black is allowing himself to be reprimanded for his actions."

"Do you know what this incident is they're talking about?" Cho asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "You know that Professor Lupin is a werewolf, right?" To this Cho nodded. "Well, when they were teens, Sirius told Professor Snape how to disable the Whomping Willow so that he could go through a tunnel that led to a special room. Only he got him to do it on a full moon. And didn't tell him that in the special room was where Professor Lupin was contained during his transformations. My dad had to rescue him from what could have been a very lethal prank."

"Oh my..." Cho whispered.

"I have to admit, I'm speechless," Lily uttered rather suddenly. "You boys buck authority with great enthusiasm, and yet here you are being grounded by James willingly."

"What can I say?" Sirius stated with a shrug. "I respect my best friend too much to do otherwise."

"You take your friendship with him to heart, don't you," Lily noted as she sat herself upon one of the arms of the couch.

"The things he's done for me I'll never be able to fully repay," Sirius responded.

"What kind of things?" Lily asked. "If I may ask."

"He helped me escape a fate I was destined for," Sirius answered.

"I take it you mean your extreme dislike for any and all things Slytherin," Lily summarized after thinking about what he had just told her for a moment.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Sirius noted. "The short version of it is that they represent all that my family is proud of."

"Why don't you like your family?" Lily questioned curiously.

Sirius gave out a heavy sigh. "Because they're dangerously committed to one thing," he replied. "Blood purity. Everyone else is beneath them. You even so much as give respect to any one who is not of pure-blood and you're immediately disowned."

"Is that what happened to you?" Lily asked further.

"Was a long time coming," Sirius answered. "My cousin married a Muggle over the summer. My mother went into a bloody rage over it. I stood up for my cousin. Got into a nasty fight with my mother. Next thing you know, I'm running away from home."

"And Potter took you in," Lily noted.

"Both him and his parents welcomed me with open arms without even the slightest hesitation," Sirius said. "That first morning when I woke up, I truly felt free. Rid myself of that stupid family legacy. Be able to live my life the way I see fit, not what I'm supposed to be destined for." "And being the bloke that I am, I nearly ruin it by almost getting Snape killed."

"So you're more afraid of losing your friendship with Potter than anything else," Lily concluded.

"If I didn't have James as a friend, I really don't know how badly my life would've been," Sirius stated. "I thank the day I met him and would do anything for him. Even be punished by him for what I now realize was a really stupid attempt at a prank. And thus the reason why and how you will find me spending all of my free time this term sleeping on the couch."

Silence had overtaken everyone in the room. Lily remained seated upon the arm of the couch, taking in everything that had been explained to her. Sirius staying in a lying position upon the couch, staring straight up at the roof. Harry and Cho stood in place, waiting to see if there would be any more to the conversation between the girl who would become Harry's mother and the boy who would become his godfather.

However, a flash of light signified that there would be nothing more. They had come to the end of this diary entry and were now back in the prefects' bathroom, sitting next to the swimming pool-like tub. Harry and Cho got their bearings straight and then each let out heavy sighs.

"That was... something else..." Cho managed to say.

"Yeah," Harry responded. "Each entry is quite the experience."

"I can imagine," she noted. She took a deep breath and looked down upon the diary. "I couldn't help but wonder. The entry was 'It sounds like he is turning over a new leaf.' With the way that conversation was going just then, is that entry supposed to mean your godfather... or your father?"

Harry took a moment to think about the question. He then gave out a light shrug. "That's a good question," he answered. "You can make the case for either, really."

"How so?" Cho asked further.

"Well, I think of it like this," he began to explain. "It would make sense for it to mean Sirius because we saw for ourselves that he took his friendship with my dad to heart. So in order not to lose that, he would willingly give up pranking Professor Snape at my dad's say so. But the statement would also make sense for my dad because, through the conversation with Sirius, my mom started to see that he was growing up. Becoming more mature and responsible."

"Guess we'll never know," Cho noted.

Harry sighed. "Guess not," he said. There was a brief moment of silence before he looked down at his watch. "I think it's well past time to get you back to the Ravenclaw tower."

"You're probably right," she said with a nod. As they both stood up, she reached out and took a free hand of his. "Again, I'm really sorry about the way I reacted about you reading your mom's diary, Harry."

"Again, apology accepted," he responded with a chuckle as he threw the Invisibility Cloak over both of their bodies. "If nothing else, I got to spend some time with you."

"That's a good way to put it," Cho said. "And you know, I wouldn't mind spending just a little bit more time with you." She then leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him square on the lips.

"We're gonna be dead tired tomorrow," Harry pointed out, though it was obvious in the tone of his voice and the smile on his face that he really did not care about what he said.

"Tomorrow is Sunday," she noted in a whisper, a smile of her own forming on her face. She leaned back up for another kiss. This one lasting longer as she felt his arms wrapping around her waist. Then they lost track of time completely.

* * *

Sirius Black quietly entered the Three Broomsticks Inn, making sure that he was not being followed before closing the door. It was one in the morning, a period where it was no longer Sunday and Monday was just getting started. As a professor, he was expected in the Great Hall during morning breakfast. He should be asleep. Instead, he was here because of an urgent message that appeared to have been written frantically.

Once inside, he noticed that there were two people waiting for him. Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks. Both were on opposite ends of the room. Both did not look too happy. Sirius glanced from one body to the other for a moment.

"I get the feeling this is something I'm gonna regret getting myself involved in," he stated in his raspy voice.

"You shouldn't be getting yourself involved in this at all," Moody grunted. "But Nymphadora, being the stubborn young lady that she is, was very insistent on bringing you in--"

"How else are we going to fix this mess of yours, Alastor?" Tonks nearly cried. "We told you time and again that this was a bad idea, but no! You wanted to go through with this so badly, and now look at the results." The immediate response given to her by her mentor was the sight of him taking a swig of his flask.

"Okay," Sirius said rather nervously. He had seen his niece angry many times. He had seen her angry at the retired Auror on a number of occasions. This was one of those rare times where he was really concerned with just how mad she was. "Perhaps the first thing that needs to be done is one of you two explaining to me what the hell I'm doing here."

Tonks threw a death glare at Moody, who simply continued to stare out the window. She then let out a sigh and brought her attention up to Sirius. "Shortly after the mess at the Department of Mysteries, Alastor here started up a group within The Order," she began. "This group would be doing things that... that neither Dumbledore nor the others would approve. And do them secretly so that they won't know that we were involved."

"Really," Sirius muttered. "So this group is pretty much doing dirty work and not include Dumbledore in the picture, right?"

"Yep," Moody grunted before taking another swig of his flask.

"It was supposed to be just me, him, and a couple others we could trust to keep quiet," Tonks continued. "Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, and Hestia Jones. Any way, whenever we were not on duty for The Order we would be doing undercover jobs in an effort to obtain information on Death Eater activity before they happen."

"Given the groups and places we were infiltrating, the risk of getting caught and killed was very high," Moody added. "So we came to the understanding that, no matter what, we maintain our cover at all costs while in the middle of a job."

"And that's where the problem lies," Tonks stated. "Regardless if someone we knew was in trouble or captured, we can't do anything to compromise our undercover position."

"I take it such a situation occurred," Sirius said.

Tonks took a deep breath. "Yes," she said. "And it involved Remus."

"_Come again?_" Sirius asked sternly.

"You're really not gonna like hearing this, Sirius," Moody stated. "But we're going to tell you any way because Tonks was so insistent on getting you involved. So when you mentioned to us that Harry overheard young Malfoy threatening Borgin using Fenrir Greyback's name, I did some digging around. Seems that there was extra reason for Borgin to be spooked. Through my investigation, Greyback had been in Diagon Alley during the summer. He was among those who snatched Ollivander."

That was all Sirius needed to hear to come to a conclusion of where they were going. And Moody was right. He did not like it one bit. "You gotta be kidding me," Sirius groaned, bringing his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. "Tell me you did not enlist Remus to go undercover to infiltrate the werewolves."

"I was absolutely against it," Tonks stated.

"However, he was the only one who could do the job," Moody reasoned. "Any opportunity that opened up where we could get close to one of Voldemort's chief lieutenants and obtain information from them is worth whatever risk."

"But what about the costs, Alastor?" Tonks demanded. "We have not gotten anything in return for what has been sacrificed so far from all of this!" Sirius definitely did not like the last statement she said.

"Somebody wanna tell me what the hell happened with Remus?" he demanded.

Tonks once again shot a death glare at Moody. Moody grunted and limped his way over toward Sirius. "A couple nights ago, Greyback wanted Remus to pass a test," the older wizard explained. "He was to 'spill the blood' of an enemy. Turned out, the werewolves captured Vance as she had finished a run watching the Muggle Prime Minister for The Order. The poor girl was abused and now he wanted Remus to cut her. So he did."

"Remus _stabbed_ Vance?" Sirius questioned in horror.

"Yes," Moody answered.

Sirius was now approaching the level of anger Tonks was at. "Let me see if I got this straight," he said. "You're telling me that you talked Remus in doing a suicidal undercover assignment. And, in order to maintain his cover, he had to kill Vance?"

"He didn't kill Vance," Moody stated. "He stabbed her, but made sure he didn't connect on any of her vital organs. The plan being that she would play dead and when the werewolves left she could make her escape. The problem is that it didn't work out like that. While Remus passed the test, Greyback knew human anatomy very well and recognized that the cut was not fatal. So he ripped open her jugular before Remus could react."

"And now he's an absolute wreck," Tonks cried. "Even worse than before. He's locked himself in a room upstairs and won't let any one in. He won't even speak to us. I don't have to be a doctor to know that he's suffering horrible psychological damage. He feels completely responsible for her death, not appareting her out of there as opposed to maintaining his cover."

"Vance understood the situation he was in and accepted the fact that he couldn't be exposed," Moody said.

"But what if it had been someone who was not in on the group, Alastor?" Tonks questioned sternly. "What if it was someone like Molly or Arthur or Kingsley? What if it was some innocent by-standard like Ollivander? Remus is supposed to do nothing so that his mission won't be compromised? Is the job you talked him into do that much more important than another person's life?"

Sirius sat down and took in everything that had been said. Rubbing the bridge of his nose again, he let his mind wander about with thoughts that were both past and present. Two different time periods. Two very different methods in which the war was fought. Back then, things seemed pretty straight forward. Everything was black and white. Nowadays, on the other hand, it was not so simple. There were variables that created highly uncomfortable situations that got in the way. Situations that required some to step outside the rules, perhaps even break them. If there was any one within The Order of the Phoenix who would be willing to do just that, it was "Mad-Eye" Moody.

"I take no pleasure in the decisions I've made these last few months," Moody proclaimed. "If there were less controversial ways of obtaining the information needed without it being too late, I would have been more than happy to do it myself. However, I did what I did because I felt there was no other choice. If you want me to apologize for it, fine. I'm sorry I dragged Remus into this mess. I'm sorry I forced him to maintain his cover at all costs... even at the expense of other people's lives. But we are well past the point of no return. Remus has to keep going until he uncovers information that will help us. If he doesn't, Greyback will surely track him down and kill him. He can pick up his scent any time he wants to having taken that piece of his flesh. I'll do what I can to figure out spells, techniques, and tricks he can use to try to keep someone from actually getting killed while maintaining cover. If you don't like it, too bad. Complaining about it will do nothing to help and trying to pull him out will result in his own death."

"And if I decide to spill all of this to Dumbledore?" Tonks asked. Sirius wasn't sure if she was being theoretical or threatening.

"He'll tell you the same thing," Moody answered. "While I'd probably get heavily reprimanded and punished severely for this, even he can't do much to help Remus' situation. He's in too deep with Greyback to just get out so suddenly." The elder wizard took another swig of his flask and turned to Sirius. "So what say you, Sirius?"

Sirius took a good look at Moody and then at Tonks. When he turned his attention back to Moody, he took a deep breath. "You can bet I don't approve of your using Remus one bit," he said. "But like you said. It's too late to do anything about it now without getting him killed. I'll just say this." He got up and slowly walked over to the retired Auror. "This better be worth all of the trouble in the end. Vance's life. Remus' state of mind. Operating behind the back of The Order. There better be information that will help us end the war so we can pull him out safely. Or you can bet your ass I'll be the one making you pay. I may not be able to use magic, but I know a thing or two without having to cast a spell."

"You'll have to wait in line, I'm afraid," Moody said with a snort. "Tonks has first dibs." He took one more swig of his flask before limping his way back to the window.

Sirius took another deep breath and turned to Tonks. "Does Remus need to go anywhere before the kids have their Hogsmeade trip in a few weeks?" he asked her.

Tonks shook her head. "No," she answered. He could see that she was now trying to calm herself after what just happened. She was even fighting back some tears that were forming in her eyes. "Not at the moment. Though we can't guarantee that Greyback won't end up doing something before then."

"Then I guess we'll just have to hope that doesn't happen," Sirius noted. "Should luck be on our side, I'll be down here during the trip. See if I can't talk to Remus about all this then."

"Okay," Tonks said with another nod. "Thanks for coming, Sirius."

"Don't thank me yet, kid," Sirius said. "We still have to get poor ol' Remus out of an even harder shell than before. If I can't snap him out of it, than things are gonna get real ugly. See you in a few weeks."

Sirius gave his niece a nod before glancing over at Moody. He then quietly made his leave from the Three Broomsticks Inn and pressed on back to Hogwarts. Things this time around sure were different from the first war. For one thing, no one was running a secret group within The Order to do dangerous activities behind Dumbledore's back. For another, Dumbledore wasn't running a dangerous activity of his own behind everyone else's back.

* * *

As Sirius Black was beginning to regain consciousness, he had the feeling that he was carrying extra weight on his stomach. Once he was fully awake, he could see the reason behind such a feeling. The first thing that ran through his mind was how he managed to maintain his balance. It was hard enough trying to sleep while leaning back in his chair and propping his feet upon the desk without falling. The added weight obviously making it harder to keep still.

The second thing that ran through his mind was what Helena Willows, the woman who had once been the snowy owl Hedwig, was doing perched on his stomach. Her practically, and literally, being on top of him caused his cheeks to burn a little. It did not help that her face was mere inches away from his. And she was smiling. Causing the heat upon his cheeks to increase.

"Um..." he managed to uttered. "Morning?"

"It's not morning, silly," she whispered with a light giggle. "It just turned noon."

"Ah..." he noted. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his mind straight. "So, uh... It is Monday, right?"

"Uh-huh," she replied with a nod.

"Well..." he attempted to being saying. "Fortunately I did not need to teach a class in the morning."

"But you missed breakfast," she pointed out.

"That I did..." he responded. The fact that she was not moving and had retained that smile on her face was now causing his cheeks to burn up. It surprised him how he could turning into such a clumsy mess around her when he had fancied himself a ladies' man in his youth. He was now understanding why it was James acted the way he did around Lily. "So... Is there, um... something I can help you with?"

"I'm hungry," she answered with a whisper.

"I see..." he noted. "Well... If you let me... get up... I'll be more than happy to get you something to eat."

Quite suddenly, a cough was heard. Very slowly, with his cheeks still burning, Sirius leaned his head enough to the left to see that there was someone standing in the doorway. Make that three. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. If he felt bashful before about having Helena perching on top of him, it tripled in affect being seen with her on him by his godson and his friends. All three of them having slight shades of pink on their cheeks did nothing to salvage the situation.

"Um..." he managed to utter. "Hi?"

"Hey..." Harry managed to say nervously.

The sound of Harry's voice was instantly recognized by Helena. With glowing excitement, she turned around to face him. "Harry!" she practically cheered. Without warning, she hopped off of Sirius and rushed over to glomp Harry. Seemingly oblivious to accidentally causing Sirius to tip over and spill onto the floor with a crashing thud.

"Um..." Harry uttered, the blush on his cheeks deepening as the embrace he was receiving from Helena tightened. "Hi, Helena."

"Did you come to see us?" Helena asked in a bubbly tone.

"Uh, kinda..." Harry tried to reply.

"We were hoping to speak to Sirius," Hermione said. "And we were kinda hoping to do so privately."

"Aww," Helena pouted, still maintaining her embrace on Harry. "But I haven't been with Harry for a long time since we left the Burrow. I was hoping we could be together a little longer."

"Perhaps I'll... drop by tomorrow... to spend time with you, Helena..." Harry managed to say.

Helena pouted some more before she reluctantly released her embrace. "Okay," she said. "But I want you to visit more often, Harry. It would be fun if you spent more time with me and Sirius." After a brief moment of silence, she looked down at the nightgown she was still wearing. "I think I'm supposed to change out of these during the day. I'll go do that while you speak with Sirius." She placed a sudden and quick peck on Harry's cheek before she made her way into the other room. Leaving another moment of silence in her wake.

"I still can't believe she used to be your owl, mate," Ron managed to utter.

"You're telling me," Harry responded.

"That makes three of us," they heard Sirius muttered. The three friends slowly walked over and stood over the fallen figure. Sirius continued to merely look straight up. Though the pink on his cheeks remained for a little while longer. "So... You wanted to speak to me about something?"

It took a moment before he got an answer. "I feel like I'm going to regret us coming to you about this," Hermione said with a heavy sigh. "But this is very important."

"To you it is," Harry stated. "I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"I can't believe you're not being as suspicious as you should be," Hermione said sternly. "I mean, you're suspicious about every move Draco Malfoy makes, but you're not one bit concerned about that book?"

"Translation, please," Sirius muttered as he picked himself and his chair up from off of the ground. As he sat himself down, he watched as Harry and Hermione engage in a tug of war over a book. It took Harry accidentally bumping into Ron for him to loosen his grip enough for Hermione to wrestle it away from him. She then dropped the book in front of Sirius before Harry could reclaim in. Sirius took one look at the cover and raised a confused brow. "You're getting all worked up over _Advanced Potion-Making_?"

"Look inside and you'll see it's not like any other copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_," Hermione responded.

"So someone's scribbled in it a few times," Harry noted as Sirius picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"Scribbled in it a few times?" Hermione scoffed. "Harry, that book is literally covered in notes. Notes that you're following. Notes that, quite frankly, are of a highly suspicious nature."

"Yet effective nonetheless," Sirius noted as he examined the notes. "These are the kinds of methods that would have made James jealous. Wanting to learn old spells so he could rework them into being more efficient. And these new spells..."

"If you had a shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in," Hermione stated sternly to Harry, wanting to bring the subject back to the usage of the book on an ethical stance.

"Not bloody likely," Ron commented. "He's top of the class. He's even better than you, Hermione. Slughorn thinks he's a genius." He found himself on the receiving end of a glare from Hermione. "What?"

"Who's the _Half-Blood Prince_?" Sirius asked, having flipped to the very first page of the book.

"Don't really know," Harry answered with a shrug.

"For weeks Harry carries around this book, practically sleeping with it," Hermione explained. "And yet he has no desire to find out who the Half-Blood Prince is?"

"I didn't say I wasn't curious," Harry stated. "And I don't sleep with it."

"Well, it's true," Ron pointed out with a slight chuckle. "I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now all you do is read that bloody book. It's just like being with Hermione." He received another glare from Hermione.

"Well, I was curious," Hermione practically announced. "So I went to--"

"The library," Harry and Ron said together. They both received a collective glare from Hermione, to which they both just rolled their eyes. Hermione shook her head in frustration.

"And?" Sirius asked.

"And nothing," Hermione sighed. "I couldn't find a reference anywhere to a Half-Blood Prince."

"Given there are a number of spells in here that I've never even heard of before, I'm not that surprised," Sirius stated, closing the book and looking up at the three students. "The Ministry keeps track of every new spell and curse that gets invented, documenting all the details as well as who the creator is. If they don't know about these spells, then you're clearly not gonna find the inventor listed any where."

"But wouldn't a name like the Half-Blood Prince be something that would be documented?" Hermione questioned.

"A nickname written in a school textbook, highly doubtful someone would call themselves that when they leave Hogwarts," Sirius replied. "We call ourselves Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony, but you don't see those names being used when you look up information about the Marauders, now do you? More importantly, you don't see the name Marauders any where in the books either. So going by the name is rather useless, don't you think?"

"So how would you find out the identity of someone who called themselves the Half-Blood Prince?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'd say start by putting together a list of students who were the tops in all of Professor Slughorn's classes," Sirius suggested. "Then go through process of elimination based on the name. Half-Blood Prince. Obviously, you're looking for a male. You're also looking for someone who's a half-blood."

"But that doesn't quite narrow the field down enough, does it?" Hermione noted. "I mean, we still have to look up the remaining names and see if any one of them could possibly be a logical candidate. And suppose none of them fit the bill?"

"Never said my idea was perfect, now did I?" Sirius retorted. "Any way, this is one headache you're better off not spending all your time worrying over. Do some investigating if you want. Just try to remember that you're not going to get very far no matter how many documents and how much time you go through searching. Just like you shouldn't worry every second about every little thing Draco Malfoy does, Harry. You don't have the evidence and there's little to suggest he's up to something other than that he threatened Borgin by using Fenrir's name."

"I know, I know," Harry said, lightly throwing his hands up as though he had been defeated in some fashion. "I'm more concerned about all the studies I have to do for N.E.W.T.s than I am about what Draco might be doing."

"Good to know," Sirius said.

"So what about the book itself?" Hermione asked, making sure there was no attempt to end the conversation right then and there. "Tell me you're not the least bit suspicious yourself about these spells and whether or not Harry should be using them."

Sirius sighed and took a good look at the book. "Well, I'd be a liar if I didn't admit to being curious about the notes this Half-Blood Prince wrote," he said. "Thus, I am concerned about Harry using them." He watched as Harry looked quite crestfallen while Hermione appeared seemingly overjoyed for some reason.

"So you're going to make him turn that book in, right?" Hermione asked with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"Ah, but therein lies the problem," Sirius said, waving his finger once as though to show that he had a point to prove. Hermione looked quite baffled upon hearing what he said. "Professor Slughorn is a bit of an oddity. With regards to cheaters, he'll think it's because his teaching method is too easy. So he'll up the workload on the entire class just so he can challenge one student."

"Bloody hell!" Ron nearly cried.

"Believe me, I had to go through one of those in my third year," Sirius noted. "So unless you want the rest of your classmates to suffer through having to do extra work on top of their N.E.W.T. studies, I'm afraid you might want not want to turn that book in."

It was Hermione's turn to look crestfallen. "B-But you can't just let Harry off and use the book freely," she said.

"You're right, I'm concerned enough that he shouldn't be doing that," Sirius said. "But if we make him stop using the notes in the book, he won't be performing at the same level as he had been when he used them. Slughorn will have the same assumption, that his teaching method is too easy."

"You can't be serious," Hermione nearly cried. "He's going to increase the workload for everyone just because Harry doesn't come off as a genius all of a sudden?"

"Told you he's a bit of an oddity," Sirius responded. "So in that sense, Harry has to keep the book and use it to maintain his level of performance in the class. But there is the matter of the spells themselves and whether or not they should be used. If nothing else, I suggest you three drop by here every night before the next Potions class so we can go over the spells that I'm quite sure he'll be teaching. We'll examine the methods written by this Half-Blood Prince and see how concerning we should be. If nothing else, you and Ron will perform better and Slughorn will see you in similar light to Harry. That sound like something you can do?"

"Works for me," Harry said with a shrug.

"I'd rather not be losing any sleep," Ron noted. "But if it'll get Hermione to quit whining about the book, then I'm in." He received one more stern glance for Hermione. He responded by sticking his tongue out at her, to which Harry chuckled at.

"You're such a child, Ron," Hermione muttered. She then gave a heavy sigh. "I guess that's the only option we have left..."

"Then it's settled," Sirius proclaimed as he handed Harry the book. "In case any one asks, I'm giving you three special lessons on the horrors of blood purity. Now get outta here before you skip out on your lunch entirely."

"Thank you," Ron uttered, quickly making his leave for the Great Hall. "I thought I'd be starving all day."

"You had breakfast and you're going to have dinner later, Ron," Hermione pointed out as she followed next to him. "Just because you miss one meal doesn't mean you're going to stave all day."

Harry was about to join them, but stopped in place. He then slowly turned to his godfather with a concerned look on his face. "Sirius," he began to say. "About... you and... Helena..."

Sirius did his best to keep from biting his bottom lip or allowing his cheeks to blush. He did end up scratching the back of his nervously and cleared his throat a couple of times. Trying to come up in his head the words he wanted to use. Then he decided to do what James and Lily would have done and spoke from the heart.

"Kinda hard to explain it even to myself, really," he started to say. "But the short version is that, for whatever reason, I am head over heels for the woman who used to be your owl." Spoken like a true poet who had no idea what he was doing.

Harry took a deep breath. "That's what I figured," he said. "And you wanna know the strange thing? I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Really?" Sirius responded.

"Yeah," Harry said with a nod. "I guess it's because... you're the closest thing I have to a dad... and, as crazy as it sounds, I kinda think of her sorta like a mother figure. You know, since she kinda acted like one even she was an owl. I dunno, it's some weird train of thought I have. But it's like... you and her are kinda like... in this odd idea of mine... the closest I've had to having parents. I dunno, does that make any sort of sense?"

Sirius took in his godson's rambling for a moment and smile. "I think it makes a helluva lotta sense, Harry," he said. "Given who you are, what you've been through, and all the things that have happened in-between, it's only natural that the two adults you care deeply for the most would be looked up as parental figures."

Harry chuckled lightly. "Guess it's not as strange as I've been making it out to be in my head," he noted. "Still gonna need a lotta getting used to, you know."

"I wouldn't doubt that one bit," Sirius said. "Much like I'm still trying to get used to my affectionate feelings for her. Under the circumstances and everything, when you think about it."

"I bet," Harry said. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. "Well, guess I better catch up with Ron and Hermione. Or else I'll be the one complaining about starving to death because I missed one meal."

"You go do that," Sirius chuckled. "Remember to drop by here the night before the next Potions class, you hear?"

"Will do," Harry stated as he made his way out of the room. "See you then." He gave out a quick wave to his godfather before exiting and disappearing from sight.

Sirius gave out a sigh and slumped slightly in his seat. The day certainly started off on quite the interesting note and it progressed along in a rather unique path. But then came that last, albeit brief, conversation he had with Harry. Just having that meant the world to him. Letting him feel as though he was doing James and Lily proud.

He looked over to the other room, where Helena was. For the longest time, he had been overwhelmed with uncontrollable anxiety regarding the idea of his having a relationship with her. In large part due to how his godson would take to the thought of him dating someone who used to be his owl. Knowing that Harry did not seem to mind, he felt much more relaxed. And much more willing to start pursuing such a relationship. After all, she was absolutely captivating.

With a deep breath, he got up and walked over slowly toward the doorway that led into the next room. He leaned up against it and began to speak. A suggestion ran thought his head and he had a good feeling that she would like it.

* * *

Rejoice, I've finished the next chapter in less than a month! That's the good news. The next chapter will, as has been done before, double-sized. So it might be a while before that gets uploaded. In the meantime, we got this chapter up and running, so please send in those reviews. Believe me, they help. A good example is how one of the regular readers reacted to the scene in the last chapter involving Remus being undercover within the werewolves. She made an interesting point and got me to thinking about how governments and organizations have their own little black ops groups, even if they do not know about it. And thus, the section in this chapter regarding it. I'm liking the idea more and more, but I really wanna know what you guys think.

Keep reading, keep spreading the word, and please, please, please send in those reviews. The more, the merrier.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	50. Chapter 50

**Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan**

by Lord Akiyama

a _Harry Potter_ fan fiction story

* * *

**Chapter Fifty**

* * *

Sirius Black entered the slightly packed Three Broomsticks. The Hogsmeade trips were the most highly anticipated both for the students and for the residents. For the students because they could spend at least a full day without having to worry about their students. For the residents because it means an increase of business from usual. He managed his away around the crowded seats and tables until he got to the stairs. At the bottom were Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks. Alastor looked the same as ever, suspicious and alert. Nymphadora looked exhausted. At the top of the stairs, Sirius would find a room where he would meet his friend Remus Lupin. Trying to at least talk to him was the primary objective of his being here in the first place.

Moody and Tonks both gave him nods, letting him know that he could go up the stairs to meet with Remus. With a sigh, Sirius ascended the stairs. The conversation he was about to have with his friend was going to be an interesting one to be sure. It would be both familiar and different. Familiar in that it would be dealing with Lupin's continued feeling of self-loathing. Different in that he had to figure out how he could possibly get him to deal with the dangerous role of being a spy.

Sirius knew exactly which door to find his friend behind. It was the only one that was closed. All the other doors at the top of the stairs were open in varying degrees. Remus would clearly be the only one to lock it tight if it meant shutting himself out from the rest of the world. With another sigh, Sirius walked over to the door and knocked on it twice. He waited a minute before he added a light kick. Signifying to Remus as to who it was that was calling. It was another minute he heard all of the locks and bolts turning before the door opened ever so slightly.

Remus Lupin looked absolutely dreadful. He was on the verge of turning pale white. His eyes were drooped and his clothes ragged. His hair was so frizzy that it was literally trying to stretched out in every possible direction. His face unshaven, adding to the already horrendous appearance. And this was on top of the smell of someone who had not taken a bath for weeks.

"I take it you heard," Remus managed to utter. A tone that was close to being similar to that of Sirius himself.

"Wouldn't be here if I didn't," Sirius responded in his deep, raspy voice.

"So you're the one going to attempt to shake me out of this depression I'm in," Remus commented.

"I got you taking, haven't I?" Sirius noted with a slight chuckle. "Hell of a start, if you ask me."

"It's downhill from here, I'm afraid," Remus stated.

He then stepped back and opened the door slightly enough so that Sirius could walk in. Once both men were in the room, Remus closed the door and shuffled his way over to the nearest chair. Sirius looked around for the next available chair to sit in. Once both were sitting down, they merely stared at one another for several moments.

"Moody and Tonks did fill me in on all the details, you know," Sirius said.

"Then you know how difficult it's going to be to lighten the mood," Remus said.

"Yeah well, I knew that long before coming in," Sirius said in a manner that sounded as though it was meant to be a retort. "Like I knew you being a spy would have been a horrible idea from day one. One would think that your history in the Order would be a telling sign that you wouldn't be getting any where with Greyback."

"Look who's being the braniac now," Remus said sarcastically.

"Believe me, I'm enjoying it as much as you are," Sirius responded. "He takes a piece of your flesh, rips out poor Emmeline's throat right before your eyes, and what do you get for your troubles? No information to pass along. If I didn't know any better, I'd think the son of a bitch is toying with you."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Remus noted.

"You're very welcome, Remus," Sirius said. "But wait, there's more. Since Greyback has a piece of your flesh, he's now able to pick up your scent whenever he wants and hit your location faster than you can say, 'Pop goes the weasel.' He's toying with you, he's got your scent. One would think that when given the word, he'll strike to see if you'd accidentally reveal any key locations of the Order for the Death Eaters to rain down upon. To sum it all up, you're pretty badly screwed here, man. And there's not a damned thing you can do about it."

"You sure are doing a marvelous job lifting my spirits, Sirius," Remus stated.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet," Sirius said.

"Which is?" Remus asked.

"You counter the psychological advantage he has on you," Sirius replied.

Remus looked at his friend. Squinting his eyes, wondering if the other had finally descended into madness like one generally does in a place like Azkaban. "And I'm supposed to do this how?" he questioned.

"Well, the first thing you really need to do is grow a spine," Sirius answered bluntly.

"Gee, thanks," Remus muttered.

"I mean it, Remus," Sirius stated. "It was bad enough dealing with your self-loathing when you were just bloody concerned about the fact that you're a werewolf in the first place. Now you're scared out of your mind about how much worse it has gotten upon realizing how poorly thought out you being a spy within Greyback's pack was."

"Is there supposed to be a point to all this?" Remus asked. Ever since the two became friends, it was generally Remus who would be the one to try to reason with Sirius, who in turn just wanted him to get to the point so the conversation would end as quickly as possible. Neither one had ever imagined they would ever be in a position where the roles were reversed.

"It's time you actually stood up for yourself," Sirius began to explain, leaning forward so that he could speak directly. "It's time for you to put your foot down and just unleash all of that vent up frustration into a bloody rage."

"So that's how I grow a spine?" Remus questioned with a raised brow. "Let loose in a blaze of glory."

"That's to cap it off," Sirius pointed out. "You're getting ahead of me here. If there's one good thing I ever learned from my evil family, it's that you can always turn one's advantage against them."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Remember the story I told you guys about how I managed to get my mother to relent and hook me up with that collection of Beatles albums when I was fifteen?" Sirius responded.

"Remember it?" Remus replied. "Sirius, the fact that you and your mother engaged in a yelling match that lasted for three days over a bunch of records continues to baffle my mind to this day."

"It's the clincher that matters, though," Sirius explained. "For all her talk about blood purity, she had a soft spot for a rare few Muggles. A fact she would never admit to any one outside of her own black heart. And I managed to discover that which was absolutely forbidden, thereby blackmailing her into getting me those records."

Remus rubbed his unshaven chin, thinking about what his friend was telling him for a moment. It sounded like a good idea. However, it sounded too good of an idea. Under the circumstances, he would be so lucky if it ever were so easy. "There's one problem to all of this, Sirius," he said. "We have nothing to blackmail Greyback with."

"Yeah we do," Sirius responded. "Draco Malfoy."

This caught Remus' full attention. "Do you and Harry really believe that Draco has become a Death Eater?" he asked sternly.

"At the very least, he's working for them," Sirius answered. "Moody himself will admit that there's something suspicious about Malfoy managing to threaten Borgin into doing something, whatever that may be. We can add that, through yours truly, that he's been making frequent visits to the Room of Requirement. Too frequent for it to be anything school related."

Remus hung his head slightly and scratched the back of it with his right hand. "Still not enough to say for sure he's up to something Death Eater related," he noted.

"Maybe," Sirius said. "But it's worth a shot to make mention, one day, that I am now an educator at Hogwarts and that I would be able to pull the kind of strings that would prevent Draco from proceeding forward with whatever it is they're making him do."

"Suppose it doesn't work," Remus said.

"Believe me, Remus," Sirius responded. "If I want to, I can make it so that Draco Malfoy would be serving supervised detention for the rest of the school year and no one would be able to realize I was responsible."

"I meant blackmailing Greyback," Remus stated. "It's not going to work."

"It probably won't," Sirius said with a shrug. "At the very least it will get the ball rolling into you finding out some information we can use against them. As well as get you to grow a damned spine."

Remus sighed and looked back up at Sirius. He cursed his luck for having been placed into this position. Of having to rely on his friend to toughen him up under possibly the worst possible scenario he could ever be in. He could only imagine how hard it was for Sirius to be doing so. "Your words have filled me with great joy, Sirius," he said.

"That's what I'm here for, Remus," Sirius chuckled.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger exited the Three Broomsticks. Neither were aware of Sirius Black, nor the others from the Order of the Phoenix within the building. They were concerned with other matters. Among them included Ron's attitude upon spotting his sister Ginny in a corner cuddled up with Dean Thomas. While Harry and Hermione understood that Ron was simply acting like an older brother wanting to make sure his little sister was safe, they also knew he was sounding more overprotective than he probably should be.

They were also concerned with Harry's attempt to get to know Professor Horace Slughorn. An assignment given to him by Professor Albus Dumbledore, though he honestly did not know why. As a result, the three found themselves engaged in a conversation with the Potions Professor. To say the talk they had with him was different would barely scratch the surface. Even Hermione, who generally had no problem having long discussions with any one of her professors, was left perplexed over what she thought of their new Potions Professor. Sensing the day not getting any better and not really sure what else there was to do around Hogsmeade, the three decided to make their way back to the castle moments after Professor Slughorn departed their company.

They had just left the building when Ron pulled Harry back so that they would be merely a few steps behind Hermione. "Harry," he whispered. Obviously wanting to say something to his friend that he did not want Hermione to hear.

"What?" Harry asked. Sensing that the conversation was to be private, he kept his voice at the same level as that of Ron.

"Did you hear what she was saying back at the pub about me and her snogging?" Ron questioned rather nervously.

Harry raised a brow for a moment. It did not take him long to think back to where this line of question was coming from. During the moment when Ron appeared to obviously object to seeing his sister dating, Hermione made an interesting comment that caused both herself and Ron to blush rather slightly. Something Harry managed to catch while the others looked away quickly enough not to notice the other doing the same. Just another sign to him that it seemed past due for his two best friends to hook up. He felt they should have done it at the very least a year ago.

"As if," Harry merely responded, shaking his head. His intent was to come off as being sarcastic. Either he did a rather poor job at doing that or it simply flew by Ron's head as the other simply sighed nervously and said nothing more.

Hermione slowed her step so that they was now walking between the two boys. She gave out a sigh, one that sounded rather pleasant, and threw her arms over both of their shoulders. They weren't sure, but Harry and Ron felt that it was possible she drank just a little too much butterbeer earlier. But she was in a seemingly positive mood, so they merely went along with her. Until something apparently pushed up against Harry's free side, which in turn slightly pushed the others toward the opposite direction. All three came to an immediate stop and looked over to see what the deal was.

"Fear not, my love," Cho Chang proclaimed in a low voice that was also mocking that of a heroic tone. She wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's and began to gently tug him away from his friends. "I have come just in the nick of time to free you from the clutches of your captors."

One look at his girlfriend made him smile. She was clad in her very long, heavy Black Watch tartan skirt, midnight blue wool jacket, red scarf around her neck, and tam o'shanter slanted slightly to her left. Not to mention the smile on her face was simply enchanting. He looked over at his friends and shrugged while willingly allowing Cho to pull him away from them.

"My hero," he managed to say with a light chuckle. Harry wanted to laugh seeing the rather goofy looks on the faces of Ron and Hermione, watching all this happen before them. He managed to wave before he was dragged away from their view, after which he turned and walked along with Cho.

"You didn't think you could just wander on back to the castle without spending some time in Hogsmeade with your girlfriend, now did you Mr. Potter?" Cho teased as she led him through the snow covered streets.

"I was afraid that would have been the case," Harry replied, playing along with her willingly. "But now that you've come to rescue me, I don't have to worry about having wasted a Hogsmeade trip without having been with you."

Cho continued to lead Harry through the snow covered streets, turning a corner here and there until reaching what was apparently their destination. A small pond of water, the top layer obviously frozen into ice by the weather. Curiously, the pond above which a bridge students use to cross over to return to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade and vice versa. The very same bridge he was heading towards with Ron and Hermione before Cho pulled him away from them.

"You know, there was an easier way we could have gotten here other than having to cut through the whole of the village," Harry noted with a curious brow raised. He stated this while cracking a half smile on his face for no apparent reason other than being in the presence of his girlfriend.

"True enough," Cho said with a light giggle. "But then we would have had a curious Ron and Hermione following us and ruining our much needed and well deserved private together."

She then walked over to where a log was conveniently laying at the edge of the pong. She bent down and reached inside the log, pulling out a black duffel bag that she placed upon the ground before shifting herself into a sitting position on the log. She looked over at Harry and smiled at him, patting a spot on the log to her right. The obvious sign that she want him to sit next to her. Which he obliged to without hesitation.

"Have you ever skated before?" she asked.

"Not really, no," Harry answered, relaxing a little as he watched her open the duffel bag and reach inside. "I take it that's what we're going to be doing today."

"I'm not that much of a skater, I admit," Cho said as she began removing her boots and placing skates upon her feet. "But I find it a nice substitute to flying when it's snowing like this."

"But the snow's falling rather lightly," Harry pointed out. "One could still manage to fly through these conditions."

"True," Cho said, now removing Harry's boots and placing skates upon his feet. "But then I've always wanted to do something nice and romantic with you in the snow. And skating sounded like a good idea to me."

"Even though I've never skated before," Harry noted.

"Which I'm actually happy about," Cho responded, standing up and lightly positioning herself in front of him. "The way I see it, it's as good of an excuse as any for you to hold me throughout."

"Are you sure you're fine with us tumbling down onto the ground with one of us on top of the other every time?" Harry asked, giving out a light chuckle the emphasize his words being a joke.

"Then how about we look at it as my continuing to help you learn to dance," Cho suggested with a smile, extending her hands out just enough so that Harry could reach them.

Harry smiled some more before taking Cho's hands and allowing her to pull him onto his feet. They took a few steps onto the ice and within seconds they were lightly gliding upon the frozen surface. Harry did nothing to move at first, letting himself be moved in the direction his skates and Cho led him. Cho then slowly placed herself behind Harry, wrapping her around his waist, and began shifting his movements so that it would come off looking like he could skate.

"It's all about balance," Cho said. "Being able to know when to adjust your weight and where to position them. In a way, it's almost like flying. But instead of relying on a broom, you're relying on being able to maintain your physical self."

Harry simply nodded in response. For a short while, Cho held onto her embrace of him as he got used to how exactly to skate. It was not long before she slowly began to loosen her grip. Soon, she had released her hold all together and let Harry try to skate on his own. He managed to stay up for a minute before losing balance and then nearly face planting himself onto the ice. Both started to laugh at how the end result came to be.

"That went well," Harry noted with a chuckle as he slowly turned himself over so that he would be in a sitting position on the ice.

"Few get it right the first time," Cho said through her own giggle. She skated lightly around Harry before stopping right in front of him. "I'm no different. You just have to get up and try and try again."

"As long as you're the one helping me try and try again," Harry stated with a smile. He stretched his hands out to her and she gladly took them, pulling him up to his feet.

For the next several moments, they continued to attempt to get Harry to be able to skate on his own. Within a couple of minutes, he would find himself tumbling onto the ground in some comedic fashion. It was not long before they both decided to ditch the idea of him skating on his own completely.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Potter, I would say that you were purposefully flopping about," Cho teased as she held him from behind to keep his balance as they skated upon the ice.

"Oh really," Harry responded, playing along with a chuckle. "What makes you say that, Miss Chang?"

"It seems pretty obvious, don't you think?" Cho pointed out with a slight giggle. "Whenever you are skating by yourself, you find yourself falling flat on your face withing a matter of minutes. Yet whenever I am physically hold you up for support, you manage to maintain your balance."

"Perhaps it speaks more towards your ability to keep someone on their feet when they are skating," Harry responded, still chuckling along. "I still haven't the faintest idea of how to keep my balance."

"Is that so," Cho noted. Her lips curled into a smirk. "Well then, perhaps I need a little convincing." Without any sort of warning, she pushed Harry off so that he would skate on his own.

The second he felt his weight being forced forward, Harry yelped. Granted he knew that this was all fun and games, he knew very well that he was still a terrible skater. He turned as quickly as he could and reached out to grab Cho's hands. Not realizing that doing so wasn't exactly going to help keep his balance. Upon taking her hands, he pulled with all his might so that he could shift his weight back to her. What happened instead was that he pulled Cho toward him, causing her weight to be shifted upon him. She let out a light scream as they held onto one another and tried swaying themselves about in an effort to reclaim their balance. Seconds later, they crashed into the snow. Laughing along the way.

"Okay, you've convinced me," Cho proclaimed as she continued to laugh.

"Guess you needed a push, huh?" Harry suggested.

Seconds later, he found himself on the receiving end of a handful of snow to his face from her. So he returned the gesture in kind. And for a short time, the two were splattering snow upon themselves as they laughed about in merriment. It all slowly came to a stop when the two relaxed and laid themselves down on the ground. Harry was just barely hovering over Cho as the two gazed into each other's eyes. Lost in their own world, where nothing else mattered.

"Thank you," Harry said in a breathless tone, breaking the silence that was about them for just a moment's time.

"For not being able to teach you how to skate on your own?" Cho responded with a curious brow raised and a light giggle.

"Actually, yes," Harry said with a chuckle.

"That's not necessarily something someone would normally thank another for," Cho pointed out, her giggling turning into laughter.

"But then very little about me has been normal," Harry noted. Upon hearing those words, Cho had a very good idea what he was about to say next. Leaving her to listen with a smile on her face. "And for you to do with me these things that are otherwise normal for everyone else, I don't have to think about all that I have or will have to deal with. More importantly, I'm able to enjoy myself. Enjoy my life. And I get to enjoy it with you. So thank you, Cho."

Cho slowly brought her right hand up to his face, gently brushing her thumb against his cheek while her other fingers played with the hair hanging over his ear. "Your welcome, Harry," she said breathlessly.

The two gazed into one another's eyes for a moment more before slowly inching their heads close to one another until their lips touched for a kiss.

Whenever the subject of kissing came up for either from their respective circle of friends, each found themselves faced with different sets of questions. And yet they were similar in that they would always be pushing to reveal just how far the couple went. For Cho, she would be asked about how passionate and heated each one were. Almost as though they wanted to hear her eventually talk of more sensual forms she could have possibly engaged in. For Harry, he would simply be asked directly about how often he snogged and if any tongue was involved. It was only a matter of time before they would question him point blank about his braving to take the relationship on a more physical level.

Regardless of all the questioning and the talk, both Harry and Cho managed to remain fairly quiet about their relationship. They felt no need to divulge any information they were not willing to speak aloud, being more than perfectly content with keeping the enjoyment to themselves. Their friends probably would not understand any way. Like they probably would not understand how something as normal as attempting to ice skate would be so majestic.

Harry rolled to left so that he could lie on the snow along with Cho. They continued to kiss, each time as slowly and as gently as before. Taking their time to salivate every touch of their lips.

A dream-like calm that was suddenly destroyed by a nightmarish storm brought upon by a violent scream.

Harry and Cho immediately pulled their heads back from one another, their eyes shot wide open as they looked around to see in which direction the screaming came from. Moments later, their attention was fixed upon the bridge as they saw something that at first seemed unbelievable.

A body, seemingly female, rising to the air swiftly and gracefully. Her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie. Her hair whipped around her by a sudden fierce wind. Harry leaned as close as he could from his position, squinting his eyes in the hopes of getting a better look at the figure to see if he could recognize her. He was able to within seconds. It was Katie Bell, a fellow member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Yet it almost did not look like her at the same time. Not when her face was quite empty of expression.

Then, several feet above the snow-covered surface of the stone bridge, Katie let out a terrible scream. One that echoed anguish. It lasted only a moment. As the screaming died, she dropped with a thud onto the bridge.

Instinctively, Harry got to his feet. He pulled Cho up with him as they rushed over to the log where their boots were. As they quickly removed the skates off their feet and then placed their boots on, Harry looked up to see that there were others on the bridge. Three bodies, to be exact. He could not recognize one of them, but the other two he could see very well in-spite of where he was positioned from the bridge as well as the howling wind that had suddenly blown.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry cried, immediately standing up as soon as he had his boots on.

His friends managed to hear him as they began looking around before finally catching sight of him and Cho. "Harry!" Hermione called back as she and Ron ran toward them as far as the bridge would let them.

"What happened?" Cho cried out in question as she stood up.

"I dunno!" Ron answered with a slight shrug. The tone of his voice letting them know of the panic he was feeling after having witnessed what happened to Katie. "One minute she was talking to Leanne and then the next..."

"Stay there!" Harry called out. "We'll get help!"

Without any further hesitation, he grabbed Cho by the wrist and began dashing away from the pond. She made no attempt to even question his decision to bring her and ran along with him. Given where they were located, they would have to go back into Hogsmeade in order to even get onto the bridge aside from going across the pond and heading toward the school. There was a greater chance of running into someone in Hogsmeade than searching the school grounds.

They had just reached the end of the bridge when they ran into someone who could surely help. Even after Harry had collided with this person who at first glance seemed to be an enormous bear on its hind legs.

"Hagrid!" Harry cried out in a pant while Cho helped disentangle him from the hedgerow into which he had fallen.

"Harry!" Hagrid responded. Even with sleet trapped in his eyebrows and beard, there was no mistaking his face upon closer inspection. And who else would wear such a great, shaggy beaverskin coat. "Jus' bin visitin' Grawp. He's comin' on so well yeh wouldn'-"

"Hagrid, someone's hurt back there on the bridge!" Harry immediately stated. "Or cursed, or something..."

"Wha?" Hagrid managed to utter with a curious brow raised. He bent down lower to hear what they were trying to say over the wind that was start to rage more aggressively.

"Someone's been cursed!" Cho proclaimed.

"Cursed?" Hagrid repeated in shock. "Who's bin cursed? Not Ron? Hermione?"

"No, it's not them," Harry clarified. "It's Katie Bell. Come on, this way!"

Harry and Cho led Hagrid across the bridge as quickly as they could. It took them no time to find the little group of people edging closer to Katie, who was twitching and writhing on the ground.

"Don't get any closer!" Hagrid stated upon seeing Katie's body on the ground. "Get back, all of you!" Everyone who was standing and conscious did as they were told while the big man made his way over to Katie. He stared at her for a second, then without a word, bent down and scooped her into his arms.

"It was when that package tore," a whimpering voice said. Most of the group looked over to see that the speaker was Leanne, who was being comforted by Hermione and was probably questioned by her too with regards to what happened. "I warned her... I warned her not to touch it..."

The others looked down upon the ground. Lying in the snow was a sodden brown-paper package, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand outstretched towards it.

"_Don't touch it!_" Hagrid declared, causing the red-headed Weasley to jump back flinching. "Do not touch that, except by the wrappin's. Do you understand?"

While Ron did not dare to get any closer after the warning, Harry saw something that caught his interest. He crouched down and examined what appeared to be an ornate opal necklace, poking out of the paper.

"I've seen that before," Harry stated, staring at the object in question. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago."

* * *

Sirius Black walked up to the wooden door and paused. He remained frozen for a moment before taking a deep breath and then knocked. It was not long before the door opened in-ward, revealing the occupant to be Severus Snape. Snape took one look at Sirius, snorted, and then turned to walk away, giving Sirius the room to enter.

"I suspect you're here to lecture me some more about my treatment towards your precious godson regarding his concerns with what happened with Katie Bell today," Snape muttered as he made his way over to his desk and began flipping through numerous pieces of parchment.

"Not really," Sirius said, closing the door behind him. "Though now that you mention it, I'm feeling just as concerned with how close that necklace was to reaching its intended target."

"And what would you have us do, Sirius?" Snape asked in a demanding tone. "Hm? Have every student searched and every corner examined? This school has gone through a year's worth of paranoia already, I highly doubt Dumbledore would approve of us inciting another. Even if he was, allegedly, the intended recipient of that package."

"Since when did you start sounding like McGonagall?" Sirius asked.

"You really are a piece of work, do you know that Sirius?" Snape proclaimed. "You just have to throw in some kind of witty comment or ridicules joke into every conversation, regardless of the seriousness of the subject."

"All I said was that I was just as concerned as Harry," Sirius noted with a shrug. "I didn't say a thing about wanting to amp up security as a result of what happened, or rather what could have happened today. It wasn't even why I was here."

Snape glared at Sirius for a long moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "You continue to prove my dissatisfaction with Dumbledore over his bring you into the school as a teacher," he muttered. He took a deep breath and then spoke again. "So what did you really want to speak with me about?"

"Well, Mr. Double-Agent," Sirius began to reply. He ignored the glare Snape continued to send his way over the name calling. "Would I be correct in suspecting that since you're pretty in deep with the Death Eaters that you're present whenever they have some kind of special assembly of their top ranking officials?"

"For the last time, Sirius, divulging information from those meetings to the Order would potential hamper what Dumbledore has planned," Snape stated.

"You could have just said yes, you know," Sirius said. "That way you don't come off like an even bigger idiot when I get to the point of my wanting to speak with you."

"Which is?" Snape asked, becoming rather annoyed at how this conversation was going.

"Fenrir Greyback," Sirius replied. "Does he attend the meetings?"

"Well obviously, if these special assemblies I supposedly go to apparently contain the top ranking officials within the Death Eaters," Snape answered, now his turn to act a little sarcastic.

"Has the mutt opened his mouth regarding Remus?" Sirius questioned further.

Snape looked at Sirius for a moment, as if to wonder if he had heard him correctly. Letting the question sink in, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor groaned and slowly placed his hand over his eyes in disbelief. "Tell me Remus did not infiltrate Greyback's pack," he uttered.

"Blame Moody," Sirius said. "The old man formed himself a little black ops groups within the Order and then came up with the brilliant idea that Remus could perhaps learn a thing or two about Death Eater activity from the werewolves."

"Some great plan that turned out to be," Snape muttered. "To answer you question, Greyback has indeed been making remarks about Remus. Just not by name. Mentioned the marvelous time he's having toying with the would-be spook."

"He gloated about killing Vance?" Sirius asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Snape replied with a sigh. "He feels certain that he'll break Remus into revealing information on the Order in no time."

"Thought as much," Sirius noted. "Any way, long story short, Tonks called on me to figure out how to best remedy the situation. Given the horrible predicament Remus is in, the best I could come up with was for him to try to blackmail the mutt into giving him Death Eater information."

"What could Remus possibly have that would be of a threat to Fenrir?" Snape asked.

"Me," Sirius replied. "Specifically me being able to prevent Draco from doing whatever it is he's supposed to do now that I'm a professor here."

"Are you out of your mind?" Snape nearly yelled in disbelief.

"You have a better idea of how to salvage the situation without getting Remus killed as well as exposing the Order and whatever plan Dumbledore has in store, which I have been told depends squarely upon you I might add, then I'm all ears," Sirius proclaimed.

Snape offered no immediate response at first. He merely ran his hands through his hair from the front and lightly tugged at though as though he was on the verge of pulling them out from the root. "Let me see if I understand the logic in all of this," he started to say. "Moody started up a black ops group within the Order. One that obviously he didn't want Dumbledore to know about at first. Then he gets the bright idea of sending Remus to infiltrate Greyback's pack in an effort to retrieve Death Eater information from a chief lieutenant within the group. Only it backfired badly and now Remus is in a no win situation with his life and the safety of the Order and all of wizarding kind at risk. And the one possible solution that could be thought up is to blackmail Greyback into giving information under threat of you getting on Malfoy's case?"

"I hardly expect it to work myself, but we're low on options," Sirius responded. "Harry's belief that Malfoy is doing something for the Death Eaters is unproven, sure. But then this whole thing with the necklace happens. Being Harry's loving godfather, it's not hard to imagine that I would take his word and look upon Draco with suspicion. If Malfoy is indeed doing something for the Death Eaters, whether or not by force, than my disrupting his operations would certainly be something for them to be concerned about."

Snape thought about what Sirius said for a moment and then sighed. "It's a long shot," he said. "The history you and I have is helpful in that it would not make them think twice about my ability to stop you from getting involved."

"If nothing else, you could just tell them Dumbledore gave me some authority if they ask any further," Sirius added.

"No one having the slightest idea what the hell you're teaching here would help in that regard," Snape noted in agreement. "You've got the rest of the teaching staff curious as to why you're here."

"So I've been told," Sirius said.

Snape took another deep breath as he thought about the situation some more. "You do realize this is placing Malfoy under an even greater deal of pressure, right?" he asked. "If he is allegedly tasked with doing something that relates to Dumbledore, like supposedly trying to give him a necklace that curses whomever touches it."

"Could even Dumbledore come up with a better solution without sacrificing even more than what we've already had to this mess Moody drummed up?" Sirius retorted.

Snape took one last deep breath and stared at Sirius for a moment. He then rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in defeat. "I suppose you don't want Dumbledore informed about all of this," he muttered.

"On the contrary," Sirius said as he made his way towards the door. "Tonks and I are pretty pissed at Moody for even letting things come to this. By all means, tell Dumbledore if you want. At the very least, we hope it will make Mad Eye think twice about doing something like this ever again."

"I hope this doesn't give you any ideas about being a tattletale regarding Dumbledore's own secret plan," Snape stated rather loudly just as Sirius opened the door. "Most especially to Harry."

"Trust me, Severus," Sirius began to answer as he stepped through the doorway. "My lips are sealed." He made one more glance at Snape before closing the door.

* * *

Cho Chang understood that her boyfriend Harry Potter did not attend the Slug Club meetings primarily because his friend Ron Weasley would feel left out. Professor Horace Slughorn had invited Harry as well as Hermione Granger to be part of the club. Even Ron's sister Ginny got invited after an impressive display of her knowledge in magic. But Ron was not invited to join, so Harry decided to figure ways to skip out on attending any of the meetings for his friend's sake.

A meeting was scheduled a few days before a big Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. As before, Cho did not expect Harry to show up. So it seemed quite natural for her to be surprised when she arrived at the door of the Potions Professor's to find Harry waiting along with Hermione. She was taken aback when Harry suddenly fell onto her for an embrace as though he had not seen her in years.

"Harry?" she managed to utter breathlessly. She then return the embrace with a slight giggle while still feeling perplexed. "Harry, I love you and I very much appreciate this loving gesture. But may I ask why?"

"You have no idea," Harry managed to answer with a sigh, giving no sign of letting go of her. "This week has been a nightmare."

"He's not kidding," Hermione said, sighing in agreement. "Between having to find a replacement Chaser for the Quidditch match coming up and Ron and Ginny unraveling, everyone in Gryffindor is losing their minds."

"So I've heard," Cho noted.

It was no secret within the halls of Hogwarts that since Katie Bell was at St. Mungo's recovering from the curse she was under, the Gryffindor Quidditch team needed to find someone to replace her as a Chaser and pronto. Dean Thomas eventually filled the void, but it only brought about a brand new headache for everyone in Gryffindor to suffer. A complete meltdown of Ron Weasley.

From what Cho understood, Ron was a mixture of nerves playing Quidditch despite his heroics from the previous year. His confidence remained low and he was constantly worried about costing the team any shot at victory. Then there was the matter of his being the overprotective big brother to his sister Ginny, who was dating Dean. It was normal for an older brother to look out for the well being of his little sister with regards to her going out with someone, but the subject apparently struck a nerve with the Weasley siblings. To the point that it would rouse out of them arguments so heated that chances were good that they would come to blows.

"Harry decided to tag along when it was very apparent that leaving Ron alone would be best for everyone," Hermione responded. "Even after I warned him of what went on whenever the club meets."

"I don't care," Harry stated, still maintaining his embrace upon Cho. "If I'm ever going to regain my sanity after this week, it's because I'm with you, Cho. No matter the circumstances."

"That's very sweet of you, Harry," Cho said affectionately. "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

What neither Cho nor Hermione ever really admitted to Harry about the Slug Club meetings were how uncomfortable they were. Cho noted that it was even more uncomfortable than the initial meeting on the Hogwarts Express. Not in the sense that it felt like something bad or sinister was taking place. Rather, it was the feeling that they found themselves in a world that was strange and bizarre. An oddity that they could not quite figure out.

The meetings were more of a fancy dinner. Everyone would dress up in nice clothing, nothing casual, though no need for anything too formal. Professor Slughorn catered to the students some of the finest in high quality and luxurious cuisines any of them had ever seen. But then, just as the students were dining, the Potions Professor would begin engaging in conversation with everyone in the room.

It was the conversations that made the meetings feel very uncomfortable. They never could figure out the true meaning behind the way Professor Slughorn engaged in his conversations. Sure, they understood the exact purpose of the meetings and the role the club would supposedly play in their lives as members. And the line of questioning from the conversations seemed pretty straight forward. What concerned them the most was the manner the questions were asked. Specifically, how their answers would be beneficial to him and the club.

"I understand your Uncle Liam attended last year's Quidditch House Cup, Miss Chang," Professor Slughorn said in the midst of a conversation he began with Cho. "It was a very long time since he last attended a game at Hogwarts. I suspect there was a great occasion for it?"

"You could say that, Professor," Cho answered, choosing her words carefully after eating a spoonful of her dessert. "He wanted to attend when Ravenclaw last won the House Cup a few years back, but circumstances arose that prevented him from coming. He made it a point not to miss out then next time we had a chance to play for it and pulled through."

"I suspect you had butterflies throughout," Slughorn said, pressing the conversation a little further. "You playing the very position he did."

"I was nervous playing in front of my uncle, yes," Cho responded after clearing her throat momentarily. She managed to steal at glance at Harry, who sat to her left, sure that no one took noticed and smiled. "Among other things."

Seemingly satisfied with the way the conversation, Professor Slughorn smiled and let out a light chuckle. He then moved on to the next student to speak to. "What about you, Miss Granger?" he asked, turning to Hermione, who sat to Harry's left. "What does your family do in the Muggle world?"

Hermione was very hesitant to say anything at first. Both Harry and Cho knew that trying to explain anything of the Muggle world to practically anyone in the Wizarding world unfamiliar with the subject would be perplexed. And no matter how smart she was, Hermione was surely going to have trouble having to explain her family's profession.

"My parents are dentists," Hermione finally managed to say after a deep breath. "They tend to people's teeth."

"Fascinating," Professor Slughorn uttered. They couldn't tell, but Harry, Cho, and Hermione believed he certainly looked intrigued by the answer. "And is that considered a dangerous profession?"

"No," Hermione replied, trying not to laugh at the notion of dentistry ever being such. "Although one boy, Robbie Fenwick, did bite my father once. He needed ten stitches."

If not for Professor Slughorn seemingly taking an honest interest in the subject, Harry and Cho were very sure that Hermione would have tried to bury herself in embarrassment. It was such a ridicules story to make mention of. Hermione was also lucky in that seconds later the door opened. All looked up to see that it was Ginny Weasley, who was arriving late.

"Ah, Miss Weasley!" Professor Slughorn cheered. "Come in, come in!"

Ginny sheepishly nodded and made her way over to the table to join the others. She dressed proper for the meeting, but it was quite apparent to Harry, Cho, and Hermione that there was something different. In particular, it looked as though her eyes did not brighten like they used to.

"Look at her eyes," Hermione whispered to Harry and Cho. "The've been fighting again, her and Dean."

The mention of Ginny and Dean fighting caught both Harry and Cho by surprised. Harry and Hermione had eventually told Cho about how Ron and Ginny had been going after each other's throats over the past week, largely due to Ron's disapproval of Ginny dating Dean and Ginny responding by mocking her brother's lack of a love life. Yet Cho could see that even Harry was not aware that things were not going well for Ginny and Dean. For all he knew, their relationship was fine.

"Sorry," Ginny managed to utter after taking a seat next to Melinda Bobbin. "I'm not usually late."

"No matter," Professor Slughorn stated, retaining his jolly mood. "You're just in time for dessert." He then noticed that there was not a whole lot of dessert left on the table. "That is, if Bobbin's left you any." He gave a stern look at Melinda, who lowered her head in shame.

"Miss Weasley can have my bowl if she wishes," a voice spoke. All looked over to see it was Blaise Zabini, one of the few Slytherin students at the table. He pushed his bowl out far enough from himself for Ginny to take. "I never was one with an appetite for dessert."

Seeing this act of apparent gesture certain caught the interest of some of the students. In particular Harry, Cho, and Hermione. Cho could see that Harry had his green eyes sternly fixed upon the Slytherin boy, perhaps wondering if there was something devious behind his offering his dessert to Ginny. He saw no reason to trust any of them. There was nothing happening to suggest that he should feel any different than being suspicious of Blaise's actions.

"Oh, that is most sorrowful, Mr. Zabini," Professor Slughorn noted to Blaise. But then he turned his attention back onto Ginny. "And yet such an act of charity is most welcome now that Miss Weasley is able to properly dine with us."

Sheepishly and with a great deal of reluctance, Ginny took the bowl and placed it proper in front of her. "Thank you," she managed to utter with a slight look over to Blaise before looking back at her dessert. The one she did not dining upon immediately.

"Oh, please do eat, Miss Weasley," Professor Slughorn said in a kind tone. "It's a wonderful recipe from Andrea McManus. I'm sure you are all familiar with Miss McManus, who is the proprietor of the caramel covered pork roasts youngsters are so fond of these days. This dessert we are feasting, she created right here in this very room. A marvelous story, let me tell you."

As Professor Slughorn continued on with his story about the origin of the dessert, Cho watched as Ginny finally managed to slowly pick up a spoon and eat small portions. Cho then looked over to Hermione, who also was watching Ginny and felt as depressed about what she was seeing. Harry darted his green eyes between Ginny and Blaise. No doubt he was still suspicious of the Slytherin, though also having concern about his friend.

The meeting finally ended and soon everyone was leaving the Potions Professor's office. After going through the door, Cho noticed that Harry was still in the office. He appeared to be admiring something. She thought about going back in to either join him or retrieve him until she found herself being pulled back by someone.

"Hey, Cho," Hermione said once the girls came face to face. "Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Um, sure?" Cho managed to utter with a confused look on her face.

Hermione grabbed her wrist and moved swiftly through the halls until coming upon a deserted corridor. Once there, Hermione let go and began pacing about in front of Cho. Cho was still in a perplexed state, having no clue as to what the other girl was doing.

"I was, um..." Hermione started to say before suddenly stopping herself. She waited a moment before taking a deep breath and then speaking again. Only she was speaking at a very rapid pace. "How did you and Harry start off as a couple? I mean, I know that Harry mustered up the courage to ask you to the Yule Ball and you accepted and all. What I'm trying to ask is... when did you two really start going out and how did it come about?"

Cho made no immediate response except to blink a couple times. She needed to spend a good moment trying to digest every word Hermione had said to her and then try to make sense of it all. Once she managed to figure it out, she was still left in a state of some confusion.

"We made it official just after the Triwizard Tournament had ended," Cho began to say. She spoke slowly at first when she noticed that Hermione was still pacing about. Then she continued to speak at a more regular speed. "I made the decision to give it a try, knowing what I was getting myself into given that something seems to always happen to him every year. Went to the hospital wing to visit him, see if he was still interested in me, and we've obviously been together ever since."

"So in a technical sense you started the relationship?" Hermione questioned further, still speaking in a hurried manner.

"If you want to say that, sure," Cho answered. "Hermione, if you don't mind me asking, what does knowing how my relationship with Harry started have to do with anything?"

"Well, I was just, um..." Hermione started to say and then stopped herself again. Taking another quick deep breath before trying to speak once more. "I just wanted to get some kinda idea, you know. Familiarize myself with... a way in which relationships start. Good ones. I figured since you and Harry seem to have the perfect relationship going, I'd get an idea or two from you."

"Not perfect in the slightest, but okay," Cho managed to whisper aside. She was not sure if she wanted Hermione to hear what she said or not, but it ended up not mattering. Because Hermione stopped pacing and looked at her in a bit of surprise.

"Not perfect?" Hermione repeated in a questioning tone. "You guys having problems?"

"Had," Cho replied in correction. Now she was quite concerned about exactly what kind of conversation she was having with Hermione. "I made a hissy fit over something completely stupid to be hysterical over and we managed to work it out."

"I see," Hermione said. She exhaled and returned to her previous state of pacing and speaking in a hurried voice. "Good. Good to hear. Well, still, I guess you guys don't have the perfect relationship, but it's good enough."

"Hermione, seriously," Cho finally stated, almost in a pleading tone. "You wanted to speak with me about something, but I haven't slightest idea what you are babbling on about. Would it be too much for you to explain why."

Hermione stopped pacing and stared at Cho for a moment. She then gave out a heavy sigh before speaking. In an obviously nervous manner while using carefully chosen words. "There's someone I want to go out with," she finally said. "But I don't know what would be the best way to get the relationship started."

"What do you mean?" Cho asked, seeking further clarification.

"I still haven't decided which would be better," Hermione replied. "Wait for him to ask me out or if I should ask him out myself."

"What's wrong with just asking him out yourself?" Cho questioned, now having a better grasp of what the conversation was about.

Hermione Granger was an exceptionally brilliant girl, a Gryffindor student who quite frankly would have been better suited academically in Ravenclaw. But, as Cho noticed from being in Ravenclaw, being highly educated did not always mean knew everything. The ways of romance was no exception.

"That's just the thing," Hermione began to answer, fidgeting as she spoke. "I'm not quite sure if I should just ask him out myself or wait. I mean, I don't want to feel like I'm trying to push someone into a relationship with if he doesn't want it. And yet I have a feeling that he might like me the same way I do him."

"Hermione, there really isn't a right way or a wrong way to start a relationship," Cho stated. "Just because I may have been the one to start the relationship I have with Harry, doesn't necessarily mean that was the way to go. It just happened to be the way our relationship started. You could spend forever trying to figure out how to start a relationship and never get the proper answer. But if you really want to have it, if you strongly believe in wanting to be in a relationship with this person, I would say that you should just ask him out as soon as possible and not waste another minute waiting for him to be the one to start it."

Hermione took a moment to take in everything Cho said, tapping her fingers together as she did so. It was some time before she took a deep breath and looked back up at the Ravenclaw girl. "Maybe you're right," she managed to say, nervousness still in her voice. "It's just, I've never been so uncertain about anything ever."

"Hermione, listen," Cho said, placing a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder. "Don't put so much worry into all of this. Get some sleep tonight and let your heart guide. Okay? There's nothing much else any one can tell you on how to best start a relationship with someone."

"I guess so," Hermione sighed, slumping her shoulders. "You're right about getting sleep, though. I better get to bed before I pass out from stress. Thanks, Cho."

"You're welcome, Hermione," Cho responded, watching the other girl wave and leave. After taking a moment for a deep breath, she stepped out from the corridor and looked to head straight to be herself. She had made only a few steps when she saw a familiar figure in sight. One who called out to her immediately.

"Cho!" Harry nearly cried. He walked briskly walked over to her and once again fell onto her into an embrace. Letting out a sigh of relief along the way. "I'm so glad I caught you before you went to bed."

"Which is what I'm eventually going to have to do, Harry," Cho noted, though the tone in her voice made it clear that she was happy to be with him at this moment. "There are still classes to be have tomorrow."

"I know," Harry muttered. "Just lemme spend an hour with you like this, please? I have no desire to head back to Gryffindor tower right now."

"You do realize Filch roams this halls at night, right?" Cho pointed out with a slight giggle.

"I don't care about bloody Filch," Harry stated. "Besides, I brought the cloak."

"How suggestive that sounds," Cho joked. His chuckling meant he got it.

"I just wanna hug you the entire hour, that's all," Harry said. "Perhaps kiss you a few times, but I really wanna be held by you right now."

In this moment of being embraced by Harry, Cho began to ponder a little of the conversation she just had with Hermione. The notion that she had, what had been previously been perceived as, the perfect relationship with Harry. In the small amount of time it took for her to ponder it, she realized that, while it was far from being the perfect relationship, it may just be the perfect relationship for her. That she could never imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone other than Harry. To dare love someone else.

While their one argument was a squabble over something that ridicules her to have any right to throw a hissy fit over, it was also the little things that made their relationship as loving and beautiful as it had been. Something as simple as trying to learn how to skate, for example. She could not imagine an experience with someone different that could possibly be any better.

Cho let out a loving sigh and smiled. "That works for me," she said breathlessly. She kissed him gently on the cheek before he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and placed over both of their bodies.

* * *

Fenrir Greyback could blend into the night shadows with ease. He did not need any spells or cloaks to be able to conceal himself in dark places without letting anyone on to his presence. It was one of the traits to being a werewolf that delighted him. Making it easy for him to tail someone like Remus Lupin in Hogsmeade without him getting wise. Even if Lupin was himself a werewolf.

Greyback watched from a distance as Lupin finally managed to stumble his way into the Three Broomsticks long after the establishment had been closed to the public for the night. Leaving little doubt that the building was being set up for meetings between him and his Muggle-loving friends.

Another trait to being a werewolf that Greyback took delight in was the heightening of his senses. From his blue eyes being able to see from farthest of distances and being able to register even the smallest of details to his hearing being able to pick up the buzzing of a fly from miles away. He would be able to know any and every thing that was happening in all corners of Hogsmeade.

Then there was the trait that he took great pleasure in above many others. Having taken a piece of Lupin's flesh, he would be able to pinpoint his location anywhere in the world. And when he was within distances of his heightened senses, he can focus specifically on Lupin's being and be able to register everything that the other was experience. Almost as though he were in the man's shoes himself. A deliciously useful trait to have for reconnaissance.

Greyback's task was to collect as much as he could regarding the threat Lupin made to him nights before. The pup had the bold audacity to blackmail him into giving up information on Death Eater activity. If not, his friend Sirius Black would surely run interference with whatever Draco Malfoy was supposed to be doing at Hogwarts. And since the Dark Lord made known that Draco completing his task was of the highest priority, they could not run the risk of calling Lupin's bluff. Still, Greyback was sent to know for sure if Lupin was merely making an empty threat or not.

"Never pictured you for being someone to be late, Remus," Greyback heard a raspy voice say to Lupin. After a moment to concentrate, he was make out who the speaker was. Sitting at a chair with his feet propped up upon a table was none other than the dear cousin of Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black.

"And I never pictured you for being someone to be on time, Sirius," Lupin retorted. Fenrir watched as he took off his coat and sat himself at the same table as Sirius. He could also make out that there were two other bodies with them. Taking another moment to concentrate, he recognized them as Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks.

"So did the mutt take the threat seriously?" Moody asked, stern and to the point. Greyback composed himself from reacting to the insult that was obviously made of him.

"For now," Lupin answered. He pulled out a handful of notes from his pocket and tossed them over to the old man. "Though I wonder how long we can manage to keep this up. Oh, and you might want to touch those notes carefully. Greyback likes to spit on things he has a great dislike for. Giving up secrets being one of them."

"Does he now," Moody managed to say as he picked up the notes carefully and started inspecting them with his magical eye.

"Just lemme know when he starts barking and I'll run interference on Draco," Sirius stated.

"Does this mean that Harry may indeed be onto something about Draco?" Tonks asked. There was a tone in her voice that Greyback had trouble figuring out. A mixture of relief, concern, and something else that he could not quite put his finger on.

"Still can't say for sure," Sirius replied with a shrug. "But them reacting to the threat this way only strengthens his suspicions that he may at least be doing something for them."

"There's still the issue of lack of proof, though," Lupin pointed out. "Everything so far has been nothing more than circumstantial. Even the information Greyback surrendered doesn't necessarily give us any more clues as to what they want him to do if he has been tasked by them."

"Still, this information will at least balance the war on an even playing field," Moody noted as he was going over what Lupin had given him. "These are some key spots they're looking to strike. Even if they pull back because of our little threat, driving them off from attacking at all is a victory in our favor."

"Just remember to pass that along to Dumbledore right away since you're in the doghouse, Alastor," Tonks said, she herself trying to speak in a stern tone.

"I know, I know," Moody grumbled. Greyback watched as the old man took a swig of his flask and grumbled some more.

"Keeping on his case about his punishment, I see," Lupin said, managing to let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh, you have no idea how much pleasure this is giving her," Sirius stated. "To be able to boss around Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. There isn't a whole lot that can make her any happier."

"I'm sure she can think of one," Lupin muttered quietly to himself. Greyback was able to sense there was something to the tone that intrigued him.

"Laugh it up, you two," Moody muttered. "We've got more pressing business to discuss."

"What more is there to talk about right now, Alastor?" Tonks asked curiously. "Can't it be saved until morning. It's already past one right now."

"Not this one, I'm afraid," Moody responded, taking another swig of his flask.

"Alright, I'll bite," Sirius said with a sigh. "What's important enough that needs to be addressed right now?"

"Greyback's watching us as we speak," Moody answered.

Greyback took a deep breath and maintained his cool. He knew that the old man was a crafty pest and it would not surprise him in the least that he would figure that he would be around to spy on them. Fortunately, there was nothing to make him believe that even Alastor Moody would be able to pinpoint his exact position.

"I get the feeling I shouldn't be surprised," Sirius noted, shifting slightly in his chair. The others at the table also appear to not be as surprised, though Greyback could tell that they were feeling uncomfortable at the notion that he was watching them.

"Given that he can hone in on me any time he wants, you shouldn't be," Lupin added with a groan, rubbing the point of his nose between his eyes.

"What I wanna know is how you can be sure he's watching us, Alastor," Tonks stated. "I know that eye of yours can see though everything, including that thick skull of yours. But I highly doubt someone like Greyback would be nearby when he has the traits to track us from miles away."

"And you would be correct in that regard, Nymphadora," Moody responded. He then waved the notes Lupin had handed him for the others to look at specifically. "Only these have provided me with the opportunity to work on a little something I've been trying to crack over the last year and a half since getting out of the goddamned box Barty Jr. stuffed me in."

It was hearing the last sentence that Greyback began to grow concerned. Alastor Moody was a powerful wizard who was more willing that others to think like the opposition and use similar tactics to work to his advantage. If anyone besides Dumbledore was a legitimate threat to any and all members of the Death Eaters, it would be this old man.

"I assume this will be helpful for us," Sirius said.

"Absolutely," Moody stated. "As Remus here made mention, Greyback likes to spit on things he doesn't like. Works for me because his spit contains his DNA. When combined with a unique spell, it will enhance the abilities of my eye in locating one specific target." He then turned and looked in a fixed position. "Which means, Fenrir, that I am now able to do what you can do to Remus. No matter where you are in the world, I will be able to pinpoint your exact position."

Greyback growled and snarled with rage. He was absolutely furious. If what Moody said was true, then one of his favorite traits of being a werewolf was now being used against him by some old wizard. He slowly pulled out his wand, gripping it tight in anticipation.

"You know where he is now?" Tonks asked. There was a mixture of awe and surprise in her voice, the exact same kind of feeling that Sirius and Remus had.

"The mutt is standing on the far end of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop," Moody replied in a rather confident voice.

Now Greyback was outraged. The old man was not bluffing. He had the ability to track him if he wanted. Letting out a vicious howl, he waved his wand upward, setting the roof of Scrivenshaft's on fire. He then immediately took off, knowing that the authority would be on top of him in minutes if he did not move. He swiftly dashed into the forest and kept on running.

It was sometime before he slowed his speed down until coming upon a full stop. Running on all fours like he did, he could easily create a great deal of distance from anyone attempting to chase after him. Even other werewolves would have trouble keeping up with him. He took a moment to catch his breath before turning and looking back at his view of Hogsmeade.

This new development certainly changed the game. Fenrir Greyback knew that he could no longer attend major meetings with the other chief lieutenants of the Death Eaters. Not when Alastor Moody could pinpoint his location whenever he wanted to. A trait that was to his advantage previously, to use upon Remus Lupin. Now he could not be trusted with to partake in major Death Eater activity. Not now at least.

Greyback growled some more in frustration. Someone was going to pay for this. Someone was going to die for this. He did not care who. With snort, he turned and ventured deeper into the forest. On the hunt for anyone or anything to kill. He wanted to spill blood and he was going to make it happen tonight.

* * *

It was several moments, long after they had put out the fire that had been set on the roof of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop before it could cause any major damage, that Alastor Moody let out a heavy sigh and took a swig of his flask. Satisfied, he began to limp his way back to the Three Broomsticks with Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black following close behind.

"Glad he flinched first," Moody muttered as he went along.

"Come again?" Sirius asked, having picked up what the old man had said. "You saying you were really bluffing?"

"No," Moody answered immediately. Then he paused for a second. "And yes. The spell does work, though tonight was the first time I ever really had the chance to see if it could. But it also proved my main concern about my being able to use it at all."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked curiously.

"It takes a sample of the intended target's DNA to make the whole damned thing usable," Moody began to explain as he passed through the door and into the Three Broomsticks. "However, the strength of the spell is largely dependent on the strength of the DNA sample. Because I'm working with his spit, I can only maintain my fix upon his exact position for approximately three hours at best."

"Depending upon where he is, that's barely enough time to pre-plan anything against him," Lupin noted as he and the others took their seats back at the table they were previously at.

"Exactly," Moody said. "A stronger sample, like say a piece of his flesh, would increase the amount of time I would have to keep my lock on his location."

"I bet you're banking on his running off in frustration far enough so that he didn't use his heightened hearing of his to have heard that bit of information just now," Sirius stated.

"My three hours aren't up yet," Moody pointed out with a chuckle. "Believe me, he's far enough away that he wouldn't be able to hear even Remus hiccup."

"So what does this do for us now?" Lupin asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Hopefully this will make Greyback paranoid enough to avoid doing things for a long while," Moody began to reply. "Not with the knowledge that I'm watching him. So I doubt he will be taking part in any major Death Eater meetings anytime soon. Chances are he's also going to be cutting down on werewolf meetings, knowing that I'm watching your back. Thereby making it safe enough for you to get out of the undercover gig, Remus."

"Thank goodness!" Tonks cried rather suddenly. She then wrapped herself around Lupin's nearest arm and embraced with all of her might.

Remus was taken aback by this, leaving him to blush slightly as Tonks then rested her head on his shoulder. He looked over to see Sirius crack a smirk, though nothing really more. Remus decided to do nothing and let Tonks continue to her display of affection for him.

"As I was saying," Moody said, who merely rolled his eyes to the whole scene. "It does somewhat take us back to square one. Although now we have the opportunity to monitor Greyback's movements. I can't obviously watch him all the time, but I will certainly keep an eye on where he's going."

"Well, that's certainly better than nothing," Sirius noted. "I gotta ask, though. You've been trying to crack that spell for a year and a half and only now managed to make it work?"

"Takes more than just merely speaking a command and waving a wand, Sirius," Moody replied. "This is one of those spells that actually requires you to exert all of your strength and will. Not to mention you gotta clear your head of all thought and emotion. Hardly the easiest thing to do when your trying to do so much, lemme tell you."

"I'll just take your word for it," Sirius said with a shrug.

"In any event, we better get going," Moody proclaimed as he got to his feet. "With all that has just happened now, that obviously means we have new things to map out. Nymphadora has to head back to Ministry duty and I believe Remus would like to finally take a much needed, week-long nap to relieve the stress of the last few weeks."

The old man walked over and pulled Tonks off of Remus, causing her to yelp slightly until she realized what was happening. With a sigh, she let out a smile and waved at Remus before literally being pushed out of the Three Broomsticks by Moody. Taking a deep breath, Remus relaxed in his chair. Then he looked over to see that Sirius was staring at him in a curious manner.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Haven't I told you to grow a spine?" Sirius questioned in response.

Remus groaned and rolled his eyes. "I did exactly what you told me," he answered in defense. "I walked up to the mutt, stood my ground, and boldly told him where to stick it if he didn't like being blackmailed."

"Just because you didn't back down from Greyback and will no longer have to go undercover doesn't mean you should revert back to your old routine of self-loathing and doubt," Sirius stated. "Keep the momentum going and live a little, for crying out loud."

"Exactly what are you talking about, Sirius?" Remus asked. When the response he get was to merely be stared at by Sirius, that was when he figured out the answer to his question. Over which he groaned and placed a hand over his forehead. "You really want me to go out with Tonks, don't you."

"James and I had been trying to get you to go out with a girl for decades," Sirius pointed out. "Even Lily helped us out. Now you have a chance to hook up with someone who actually cares for you and couldn't give a damn about your lycanthropy. And before you bring it up, to hell with the age difference." Almost for no reason, he then gave his friend a shove in the arm. "_Ask. Her. Out._"

It was Lupin's turn to stare back at his friend. Only Sirius was not flinching. What was so ridicules about the whole thing was that Sirius wanted him to continue holding his ground, and yet he was pressuring him at the same time. After a long moment of silence, Remus sighed, threw his arms up, and got to his feet. "If you insist," he managed to mutter. "I'll... look to see when she's not busy with Ministry and Order duties."

"I hear Christmas is around the corner," Sirius noted with a chuckle.

"Perhaps you should get back to Hogwarts before lack of sleep affects your duties as an educator," Remus suggested.

"Fortunately, I don't have to teach anything in the morning," Sirius retorted gleefully. Then he yawned and outstretched his arms. "But then I'm not a fan of the whole lack of sleep thing... Merlin's beard, you just stood your ground and made me do something I previously didn't want to do. Glad to see you haven't stopped growing a spine just yet, Moony."

"Very funny, Padfoot," Remus responded, shaking his head before heading out the door.

* * *

Cho Chang considered it a matter of luck that she woke up when she did. After she took a moment to get her barrings straight and take in her surroundings, she was quite shocked to find that she was not in her bed at Ravenclaw tower. Instead, she was still in the arms of a slumbering Harry Potter, underneath his Invisibility Cloak, and propped up against a wall in the corridor just across from the stairs leading into Ravenclaw tower. At least they were both fully clothed, so that was one less thing to worry about.

Peeking over the cloak, she could see that it was still dark. But she was very sure that it was quite late at night. Or rather, really early in the morning. How early she was not sure, leaving her concerned with how long they had been asleep and how long they had until every other student in the school started to stir themselves awake. She also began to wonder just how much longer before someone like Argus Filch, the caretaker, would pass by to spot them still out and about after hours.

Cho took a second to take a look at as much of Harry as she could with the minimal amount of light present. Seeing him asleep with his arms loosely around her. He seemed peaceful, yet the look on his face told another story. One of pain and sorrow looking to find comfort, the need to be be relieved of the horrors that have been experienced and have yet to come. Embracing her as if doing so would provide him the relief he sought. Seeing him like this, she wondered just how possible it was for Harry to ever find peace when he suffered as much as he did.

Planting a kiss upon his cheek, began the quiet process of waking him up. Which generally involved gently shaking him until he finally began to stir. Then he opened his green eyes, taking a moment to regain his senses, and then looked straight at her. A small smile forming on his lips, as if to tell her this was something he would not mind wanting to waking up in the mornings to see.

"Good morning, Cho," Harry said softly and quietly.

"Good morning to you too, Harry," Cho whispered in return. "But the morning won't remain this good if we stay here any longer."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously. He was clearly oblivious to the present predicament they were in.

"Well, consider that we were merely supposed to be waiting another hour before returning to our beds after the Slug Club meeting," Cho began to answer, running a hand gently through his untidy hair. "Only to find ourselves falling asleep underneath your Invisibility Cloak just outside the stairs leading to Ravenclaw tower. And it is only a matter of time before we are either caught by Mr. Filch still in the hallways after hours or the dawn will awaken everyone else in the castle, to which we will end up having to endure an unnerving barrage of gossip about just what we were doing in each other's arms."

"I see," Harry managed to say in response. One of the few times Cho could remember seeing him maintain some sense of composure when faced with the possibility of unwanted attention coming his way. "I guess that's the kind of trouble we would like to avoid as much as possible."

"And you would guess correctly," Cho teased, tapping a finger on his nose. She then began trying to lift Harry up even though she did not fully have the strength to really do it. "Come, Mr. Potter. On your feet."

"If you say so, Miss Chang," Harry said with a chuckle. Slowly he began to push himself to his feet, bring Cho up with him as he went. He maintained his embrace, then pulled her in to tighten it for a brief moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "I love you."

Cho could not help but exhale a loving sigh. "I love you, too," she whispered.

Standing slightly on her tip toe, she inched up to kiss him on the lips. It lasted only a moment, but they savored every second to let it last longer in their minds and in their hearts. They then looked into one another's eyes for one last moment before they finally loosened their embrace, allowing her to pull back and return to Ravenclaw tower.

Cho slipped out of the Invisibility Cloak, looked about to see if there was any one coming, and then made her way toward Ravenclaw tower. Just before turning the corner up the stairs, she turned back to take one last look at Harry, even though he was still underneath the Invisibility Cloak. She was quite sure that he would not take off for Gryffindor tower until she was no longer within his sight.

A smiled formed on her lips as she waved. Feeling satisfied that he saw the wave and was perhaps even waving back, she ascended the stairs.

* * *

It's been a long time, hasn't it. The unfortunate matter was that the last several months have been very trying in my personal life, taking care of my grandfather who has since passed away in February. If you wish to send a PM with your condolences, you may. The pacing of my updates will continue to vary, I'm afraid, as I am now taking care of my grandmother.

Onto the story. As promised, since this was Chapter Fifty, it meant the obligatory double-sized chapter. But the main issue was that I was having trouble figuring out the next word and the next scene I wanted to use. For whatever reason, I kept jump way to far ahead in my mind to focus myself on the present chapter at hand. You could call it a case of writer's block if you want to, but I think I'm putting too much thought into how to end the story as opposed to how to progress towards it. So I apologize ahead if it seems like the whole chapter went to a whole lot of places and left you confused. Maybe it won't be as troubling once I get started on the next chapter, you tell me.

Oh, and yes, I was having trouble trying to get through this Error Type 2 problem that's been apparently going on for a lot of popular fandom stories for some time. Fortunately, I looked up in the tech forum a method of bypassing that allowed me to update. So Hallelujah, people!

Keep reading, keep spreading the word, and please, please, please send in those reviews. The more, the merrier.

Harry Potter and all the characters, locations, and world created and copyright © JK Rowling. This story was created out of pure fun and enjoyment, so please don't sue or place an Imperius Curse on me.


	51. Announcement

Uh oh.

A message from the author.

That can't be good.

Most especially considering he never really does anything like this.

You would be correct, ladies and gentlemen.

A lot of things have gone on personally over the last year. Chief among them was the passing of both of my grandparents on my dad's side of the family. It really affected everyone in the family and, having been with them so much during their last months, it also sapped my creativity a bit.

I have recently started getting the creativity back, as some have noticed that I'm writing again. But when I look at this story, I find myself getting stuck. I have the ending all mapped out, yet getting there is turning into a completely unnecessary struggle. I went in so many directions suddenly that I fear that I lost sight of what the story was really supposed to be about. Harry and Cho in a relationship.

After months of consideration, I've decided to reboot _Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan_ right from the very beginning.

I love this story too much to completely abort it and I know there are so many of you who enjoy what I've done to date. To throw it out would be a great disservice to you all and to myself.

This version of the story will stay up for now, as I will refer to it often in order to things straight during the rewrite.

My apologises to you all.


End file.
